Deku's bizarre adventure
by jair d
Summary: Toda mi vida me han dicho que no es posible alcanzar mi sueño, pues saben que, no importa lo que me digan, yo seguire el camino que he elejido, yo me convertire en un heroe...¿eh? ¿Que rayos es eso que salio de mi?. Contiene elementos de jojo.
1. Chapter 1

**como están amigos aquí su amigable vecino jair d trayéndoles esta nueva historia, se preguntaran porque hago esta nueva historia, como les había dicho hace tiempo yo iba a hacer un fic de boku no hero academia pero no tenia la inspiración para hacerlo hasta que fui inspirado por un excelente fic de esta misma serie de los autores the devil zero y así nacio esta idea y se preguntaran porque un crossover con jojo, simple, me encanta jojo, no se porque no hay mas historias sobre esa serie tan genial, así que me decidí a combinar estas dos series y así nació este fic así que empecemos.**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **Y con eso dicho empecemos.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: el nacimiento de un héroe y…..¿su espíritu guardián?**

Midoriya Izuku caminaba cabizbajo hacia su hogar, mientras que en sus manos apretaba su amada libreta de notas ahora inservible. Este era oficialmente el segundo peor día se su vida, el primero fue cuando su mama lo llevo al doctor y este le dijo que nunca podrá adquirir un kosei, lo que significa que nunca podrá cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe y salvar a la gente con una sonrisa como su mas grande héroe, all Might.

De hecho, el era la razón por la que su hoy era su segundo peor día. Hoy, el fue salvado por su mas grande héroe. le pregunto si él aun sin kosei podría ser un héroe, creyendo firmemente que su héroe apoyaría su sueño. pero lo que recibió fue lo que siempre le habían dicho toda su vida, si no tenia un kosei no podia ser héroe. esas fueron sus palabras, toda su vida se lo habían dicho, pero que tu mas grande héroe te lo diga a la cara era atormentador.

 _\- Incluso el mas grande de los héroes me lo ha dicho –_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos y estaban a punto de caer.

\- No llores – se dijo a si mismo el peliverde. - Eso es algo que ya sabias, ¿no? esta es la realidad – Izuku decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

En ese momento se escucharon varias explosiones, las sirenas de las ambulancias, camiones de bomberos, los gritos de la gente y también podia ver algo de fuego en la sección una calle delante de donde se encontraba Izuku. Por un instante pensó en ir y ver lo que pasaba pero se detuvo.

 _\- No vayas, no te tortures mas. olvídalo y sal de aquí, es lo mejor –_

Pero aunque pensó eso su cuerpo se movió hacia donde todo ocurría.

 _\- Estoy tan acostumbrado a ir donde hay problemas para ver héroes que…..déjalo ya, no pienses mas en eso y ve a casa –_

\- esa explosión – murmuro el peliverde que vio una explosión mientras que se acercaba al lugar.

 _\- Vete de aquí, cuanto mas mires mas te sentirás como un perdedor –_

Ya en el lugar se quedo atónito al ver lo que estaba frente a el.

 _\- no puede ser –_

El villano de barro, aquel que trato de apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando fue salvado por All Might. estaba justo frente a el, a unos metros, causando todo el caos, destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- ¿pero como?, All Might lo había capturado. ¿Cómo es que se escapo?, Como es que…–en ese momento la revelación lo golpeo, fue cuando se había aferrado a él. El villano debió haberse caído cuando se aferraba a All Might para hablar con él.

\- Es….mi culpa – Izuku susurro con horror mientras cubría su boca.

\- ¿los héroes no pueden hacer nada? –

\- Al parecer el villano tiene a un estudiante atrapado –

Al escuchar la conversación de las personas frente a el lo hizo sentir aun mas culpable. por su culpa el villano estaba libre, por su culpa All might no puede intervenir y el chico atrapado tendrá que sufrir lo mismo que el sufrió hasta que alguien con un kosei útil venga a salvarlo.

\- Solo espera por favor…..un héroe vendrá…solo espera un poco mas, estoy seguro de que.. –

Levanto la vista y Los ojos de Izuku se ensacaron con horror al ver a la persona atrapada por el villano.

 _\- ¡Kacchan! –_

Sin dudarlo Izuku tiro su libreta abriéndose paso entre la multitud y corrió hacia el villano, cosa que dejo atónitos a los civiles, héroes y el mismo All Might.

Siguió corriendo hacia Bakugo, ignorando los gritos de los héroes pidiéndole que se alejara.

 **\- Ese mocoso –** dijo el villano.

\- Deku – susurro Bakugo mientras veía al peliverde correr hacia el.

No sabia porque hacia esto. el no tenia kosei, no podia hacer nada. Pero eso poco le importaba ahora, su antiguo amigo estaba en peligro y su cuerpo simplemente reacciono.

 **\- Muere en una explosión –** exclamo el villano de barro mientras se preparaba el cuerpo de Bakugo para usar su kosei contra Izuku alertando al susodicho.

 _\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Por qué estoy corriendo?, ¿Que hago?,¡¿que debería hacer en un momento como este?! –_

En ese momento, los recuerdos de la gente que se burlaban de su sueño llegaron a su mente. todas las palabras hirientes y las burlas.

Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta un aura de color verde empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

 _\- No, no pienso rendirme así –_

El aura alrededor de su cuerpo se hacia mas y mas brillante.

 _\- Tengo que seguir avanzando, aunque tenga a todos en mi contra tengo que seguir luchando –_

Izuku cerro los ojos sin notar que una figura espectral aparecio brevemente detrás de el. En su mente trataba de reunir todo el valor que tenia pues ya estaba muy cerca del villano.

 _\- No importa lo que diga la gente, no importa si se burlan de mi….yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa…porque yo… –_

Izuku abrió los ojos mostrando una gran determinación y valor

 **¡PORQUE YO SERE UN HEROE!**

 **¡BARU!**

PUM

¡BOOM!

Para sorpresa de los civiles, héroes, Bakugou, el villano y el mismo Izuku el villano había sido enterrado en el suelo dejando un cráter inmenso en medio de la zona.

Pero eso no era lo que mas les sorprendía, lo que los había dejado atónitos era la aparición de un extraño humanoide de color verde que había salido del cuerpo de Izuku y golpeo al villano, y en algún momento había sacado a Bakugo fuera de el y actualmente lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa con su mano.

\- Pero que… –fue lo unico que pudo decir Izuku mientras tomaba una mejor mirada de lo que lo había golpeado al villano.

Tenia una apariencia humana, con una complexión musculosa pero su tono de piel era de color verdoso. La región que rodea los ojos es agrietada, como si fuera un caparazón desquebrajado, revelando un interior oscuro o con sombras, mientras sus ojos brillan con un color amarillo. En su cabeza lo que parecía cabello era una masa fluida de hebras largas de lo que parece ser tejido vivo; mientras que la altura de la frente está incrustada con un óvalo vertical que emana una luz roja rodeada de negro. A su alrededor tenia un brillo verdoso que era igual al que rodeaba a Izuku en este momento.

-¿pero que rayos es esa cosa? –

\- Eso salió del cuerpo de ese chico, ¿sera su kosei? –

-¿de que están hablando?, yo no veo nada –

\- ¿acaso estas ciego?, como no puedes ver esa cosa que acaba de mandar al villano a volar –

\- Yo tampoco puedo ver nada –

All might en el publico miraba al humanoide con asombro. el sabia lo que era, pero nunca espero encontrarse con uno de ellos en este lugar..

El extraño humanoide arrojo a Bakugo justo donde estaba Izuku que lo atrapo para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro, esto hizo a Bakugo salir de su aturdimiento.

\- ¿Por qué mierda estas aquí deku?, ¿y que mierda era esa cosa que salió de ti? –Pregunto/grito Bakugo mirando al peliverde.

\- Yo no lo se….Mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo y…no tengo idea de que era eso, pero... –

 _\- Se me ocurren varias razones –_ pensó Izuku.

 _\- Lo siento Izuku –_

 _\- Sera mejor que olvides esa idea –_

 _\- Solo eres un mukosei(sin kosei) –_

 _\- Yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa –_

 _\- Pero sobre todo a sido –_

\- Lo hice por que tu cara parecía pedir ayuda – dijo Izuku mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Esto fue escuchado por All might que ensancho los ojos ante esas palabras mientras que el vapor empezaba a salir de su cuerpo y su musculatura a aumentar.

 **\- Mocoso…estaba tan cerca –** el villano de barro se levantaba desde el cráter y salió disparado hacia Izuku y Bakugo mientras levantaba uno de sus tentáculos.

\- **TE MATARE –**

los héroes inmediatamente cargaron hacia los chicos pero no llegarían a tempo, Izuku inmediatamente se coloco delante de Bakugo para cubrirlo, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto.

\- De verdad soy patético –

Izuku abrió los ojos y se encontró con All Might en su forma musculosa detenido el ataque del villano junto con ese extraño humanoide verde que tenia electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo.

\- Aunque te di un consejo, no lo puse en practica – dejo All Might mientras protegía a los dos chicos. "Los profesionales siempre ponen su vida en juego"-decía mientras se preparaba para golpearlo mientras que sangre salía de su boca.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –** decía el humanoide azul mientras llevaba su puño hacia atrás mientras que la electricidad rodeaba su puño.

\- ¡ **ALL MIGHT**! – rugió el villano de furia.

 **¡DETROIT SMASH!**

 **¡BARU!**

Tanto All Might como el humanoide azul lanzaron sus golpes crearon una masiva onda de viento y rayos separando al villano en muchas partes y creando un tornado en medio del lugar. Los observantes casi salieron volando por la onda expansiva, pero no lo hicieron gracias a Mount lady que los había protegido y por suerte nadie había sido dañado por los rayos.

Una vez termino All Might tomaba respiraciones profundas después de ese ultimo golpe mientras que el vapor salía de su cuerpo nuevamente, mientras que el humanoide verde volvía a entrar al cuerpo de Izuku.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse mientras que todos los observantes se quedaron atónitos por lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

En ese momento las gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo.

\- ¿llueve? –

\- Oi oi oi ¿el clima ha cambiado por la fuerza de su golpe? –

\- Y viste lo que hizo esa cosa –

\- ¡Fue asombroso! –

\- ¿Sera el kosei de ese chico? –

\- ¡Solo podia ser el! –

\- ¡All might! –

Dicho héroe comenzaba a ponerse de pie y levanto el brazo en señal de victoria lo cual hizo rugir al publico de euforia, pero su atención estaba en el chico que había invocado a ese extraño humanoide.

El dirigió su vista al peliverde que actualmente estaba en el suelo de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

Tras el incidente los héroes recogieron los restos del villano de barro, para luego entregarlo a las autoridades.

Como era de esperarse los héroes le dieron un buen sermón a Izuku por ser tan imprudente, aunque para su incredulidad fue felicitado y alabaron su "kosei". Izuku acepto esto tímidamente, pero en su mente todavía pensaba que rayos era esa cosa que salía de el, ¿de verdad era su Kosei?.

Bakugo fue bombardeado con halagos pero el parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa.

Después de eso vemos a Izuku caminando a su casa, mientras lo hacia estaba pensando en ese extraño humanoide verdoso que salía de el y también en como disculparse con su héroe favorito por ser el causante de todo ese desastre.

 _\- Probablemente este siendo entrevistado ahora así que es mejor no molestarlo, intentare mandarle un mensaje a su correo de fans cuando llegue a casa –_

\- DEKU –

La voz de bakugo se escucho detrás de el llamando su atención.

\- ¿Kacchan? –

\- Yo no pedí tu ayuda, nunca la pedí – dijo el rubio explosivo de pronto. - Y no me ayudes entendido nerd de mierda, yo puedo cuidarme solo, así que no esperes a que te agradezca – con eso dicho Bakugo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero dijo una cosa mas antes de irse. - Te veré en la U.A a ti y a ese maldito monstruo que sale de ti pues voy demostrarte que sigo siendo el mejor ¿entendiste Deku? – con eso dicho, el rubio explosivo camino lejos del peliverde.

Esto dejo a Izuku atónito, Bakugo…lo había reconocido.

una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse en el rostro del peliverde y se disponía a irse a casa.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! –

De repente All Might aun en su forma musculosa aparecio de un camino que estaba a su lado.

\- Eh, all might. ¿Qué haces aquí?, no estabas siendo entrevistado – dijo Izuku sorprendido por la aparición del héroe numero uno.

\- Jajaja puedo evitarlos si yo quiero, ¿Por qué? Porque soy AllPUAH – repentinamente All Might volvió a su forma original escupiendo sangre por la boca, después de escupir un poco mas de sangre y limpiársela dirigió su mirada a Izuku.

\- Joven , vine hasta aquí para agradecer, corregir y también para sugerir –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Si no hubieses estado en ese lugar, si no me hubieses contado tu historia personal, hubiese olvidado mi propio camino y me hubiera convertido en hombre con traje que solo sabe hablar, y por eso te digo gracias chico –

\- Pero para empezar esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera interrumpido en tu labor nada de eso hubiera pasado, fui demasiado impertinente a pesar de ser…o mejor dicho haber sido un Mukosei(sin Kosei) –

\- Eso es verdad – empezó All might. - pero de todos los héroes profesionales que estaban hay tu fuiste el unico que saltaste al peligro sin dudar, a pesar de ser alguien que no tenia un kosei, tu fuiste el que me motivo a actuar – los ojos de Izuku ganaron un brillo ante esas palabras.

\- todos Los héroes profesionales tienen historias de sus días de escuela, todas tienen una frase en común en cada una de ellas –

\- mi cuerpo se movió antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar –

Los ojos de Izuku se llenaron con lagrimas y bajo la cabeza, llevo sus manos a su pecho y lo agarro fuertemente y sus piernas empezaron a temblar hasta que cayo arrollado.

 _\- ese momento recordé las palabras de mi madre –_

 _\- Lo siento Izuku, lo siento –_

\- Eso…..es lo que te ocurrió a ti, ¿no es verdad? –

-….si – dijo Izuku mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

 _\- No mama, eso no eran las palabras que quería que dijeras, aunque sonara egoísta las palabras que quería escuchar eran...–_

\- ¡Tu puedes convertirte en heroe! –

Y con esas palabras, las lagrimas de Izuku salieron, pero no de tristeza, de felicidad, porque su mas grande héroe le dijo las palabras que en toda su vida siempre había anhelado escuchar.

 _\- oh se me olvidaba mencionarlo, esta es mi historia, la historia de extraña aventura en el camino para convertirme en el héroe mas grande de todos –_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Stand master: Midoriya Izuku.**

 **Nombre: ¿?**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: ¿?**

 **Rango: ¿?**

 **Durabilidad: ¿?**

 **Precisión: ¿?**

 **Resistencia: ¿?**

 **Potencial: ¿?**

* * *

 **Definiciones**

 **Kosei: son los poderes especiales que poseen los personajes en Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos, la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacer esa historia, soy un fan de estas dos increíbles series y no pude evitar querer hacer una historia sobre ellas, que sucederá mas adelante, si quieren saberlo lean y comenten amigos y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como están todos amigos, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno, pero antes tengo una información que darles, y es que he conseguido un Beta teaser para esta historia, un agradecimiento a Dio619 por aceptar ser mi beta y ayudarme a traerles esta historia, oh y para los que se preguntan como se ve el stand de Izuku simplemente busquen Baoh y así es como se ve, solo que es de color verde, con todo aclarado dejemos la cháchara y vamos a empezar.**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

Y con eso dicho empecemos.

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: stand**

 _\- El héroe numero 1 All Might, su edad y kosei son desconocidos, el entro galantemente en el mundo de los superhéroes y gano prestigio tan solido e inamovible como el mismo. con su llegada los índices de criminalidad menguaron año tras año y su misma existencia paso a convertirse en un poderoso elemento de disuasión. tanto en nombre como en la realidad se convirtió en el hombre conocido como "el símbolo de paz" –_

 _\- Ese es el hombre que me dijo –_

\- ¡tu puedes convertirte en héroe! –

 _\- ¡El me dijo esas palabras a mi! –_

 _\- Toda mi vida me han dicho que me rindiera, que dejara mi sueño, que era imposible. solo quería que alguien me lo dijera, solo quería que alguien me dijera que podia ser un héroe, y que me lo dijera el héroe que mas admiro. nada podia ser mas increíble que esto –_

 _\- Nada en absoluto –_

-Tu, eres el que merece heredar mi poder – dijo All Might sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos.

Izuku abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su héroe con confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- HAHAHA borra esa expresión en tu cara. es solo una sugerencia muchacho, escucha bien porque la verdadera prueba esta a punto de comenzar. la cuestión es simple muchacho: ¡si o no, intentaras absorber mi poder mejor que puedas! – All Might señalo a Izuku mientras salía sangre de su boca.

 _\- ¿su poder?, ¿Qué estas diciendo All Might? –_

Izuku solo podia mirarlo perplejo.

\- Estoy hablando de mi kosei muchacho – dijo All might limpiando la sangre de su boca.-¿conoces la revista semanal "Friday"?, Ellos pensaron que mi kosei era un genérico potenciador de fuerza. siembre evito el tema cada vez que surgen, no seria apropiado si el "símbolo de paz" no fuese un héroe natural –

\- Mi kosei es como una antorcha sagrada que pasa de un portador a otro –

\- ¿eh?, es un kosei que puedes heredar – dijo izuku totalmente desconcertado. en toda la historia de los koseis jamás hubo alguna información de un kosei que se pudiera traspasar a otra persona.

\- Eso es chico, y te he fijado como el próximo en la línea sucesora –

\- Espera, tan solo espera un momento por favor. Ciertamente, el kosei de All Might es catalogado como uno de los siete misterios mas grandes del mundo. algunos días no he llegado a ver la luz del sol informándome sobre ello, pero ¿un kosei que se hereda?, no, me temo que no puedo asimilarlo, nunca he oído algo así. ni siquiera en mi conjetura mas fantasiosa, ¿y porque?, porque en toda la historia nunca se ha registrado algo así. ni el mas mínimo, todos tienen sus propias características innatas sobre…. –

-¡es suficiente niño!, no descartes tan rápidamente la posibilidad. lo que dices son solo un montón de tonterías – All Might detuvo los murmullos de Izuku. - Puedo guardar muchos secretos, pero no miento –

\- Este es el poder para transmitir el poder, el nombre de este poderoso kosei no es otro que...–

 **ONE FOR ALL**

\- ¿one for….. all? – susurro Izuku con incredulidad y asombro.

\- Eso es, un hombre cultiva el poder y lo pasa a otro, lo vuelve a cultivar y así continua. Al hacerlo, los corazones valientes e inquebrantables que llegan a salvar vidas **pueden pulir ese poder –** explico All might haciendo que Izuku lo mire aun mas incrédulo.

\- ¿Pero por qué le darías un poder tan asombroso…a alguien como yo? – Izuku no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. había toneladas de personas valerosas en el mundo, mucho mas valientes, fuertes y nobles que el, ¿porque le daría ese tipo de poder?.

\- He estado buscando un sucesor desde hace mucho tiempo y finalmente he encontrado a alguien que no me importa dárselo. tu quien no poseía un kosei antes, un mero fan de los héroes sin fortaleza alguna, ¡tu eras el que brillaba mas que cualquiera de esos que se hacen llamar héroes! – respondió All Might con gran convicción. no había ninguna falsedad en sus palabras, los ojos de Izuku se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente al ver que su héroe favorito tenia tal confianza en el. - Pero oye, al final sigue siendo decisión tuya por supuesto. entonces, ¿Qué dices? –

 _\- Pensar que el me diría todo eso, pensar que llegaría tan lejos para revelarme su mayor secreto. yo…..no tengo ninguna razón para decir que no...excepto que…. –_ pensó el peliverde limpiando sus lagrimas antes de mirar a All Might con gran seriedad.

\- All might yo…acepto ser su sucesor, pero no puedo recibir su poder. Al menos no por ahora – respondió Izuku a lo que All Might ensancho los ojos antes de mirar al chico con confusión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Por favor déjeme explicarme, antes de hoy yo era un mukosei(sin kosei). me dijeron que nunca podría desarrollar un kosei en mi vida, pero hoy de alguna manera yo saque a esa…cosa de mi. no tengo ni idea de como paso, quiero saber que es y aprender como usarlo. estoy muy agradecido de que quiera darme su kosei, pero hasta que sepa lo que es este poder y como usarlo, siento que no estaré listo para heredar el one for all. así que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, si aun quiere heredármelo, lo aceptare. pero hasta que llegue ese momento no puedo aceptarlo All might. lo siento mucho – Izuku se inclino en señal de disculpa. puede que haya sonado duro, pero era así como se sentía. El desea controlar su propio poder antes de tener una carga tan grande como era heredar el poder de All Might. ahora mismo no se siente listo para eso y esperaba que All Might lo entendiera y no se decepcione de el, aunque era lo mas probable.

\- HAHAHAHAHA –

Izuku levanto la cabeza al escuchar la carcajada de All Might y lo miro con confusión.

\- ¿All….Might? –

\- Una respuesta sincera, eso me gusta joven – dijo el héroe con una sonrisa para mayor confusión de Izuku.

\- Pero…..¿no esta molesto? –

\- ¿Porque lo estaría?, me diste una respuesta sincera y eso me gusta joven, además no es como si hubieras rechazado mi oferta, solo esta pospuesta hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. De hecho, poner en prioridad el querer dominar tu nuevo poder es una buena idea. si te entregara el One for all tendrías que entrenar para convertirte en un recipiente adecuado para ese poder y tendrías que dejar de lado el tuyo que recién has obtenido – dijo all Might que se acerco a Izuku colocando la mano en su hombro. - Te he escogido para ser mi sucesor entre muchos otros joven, eso no va a cambiar. cuando llegue el momento y estés listo para aceptar mi poder, el one for all sera tuyo –

Los ojos de Izuku se llenaron con lagrimas nuevamente. el esperaba que su héroe favorito estuviera decepcionado de el, pero el comprendía su idea y no podia sentirse mas feliz por eso.

\- Gracias All Might –

-No hay nada que agradecer, joven Midoriya – dijo de vuelta el héroe. repentinamente ensancho los ojos en shock llevando sus manos a su cabello.

\- Oh shit, por poco y se me olvida –

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Creo que puedo tener una idea de lo que es ese ser que sale de ti – respondió All Might ganando una mirada de incredulidad y asombro de Izuku.

\- ¡¿es serio?! –

\- Así es, pero quiero confirmar mis sospechas. Intenta llamar a ese humanoide nuevamente –dijo All Might.

\- ¿eh?, Pero no se como –

\- Inténtalo, concéntrate en el y trata de hacerlo aparecer –

Izuku no estaba seguro de poder, pero lo intentaría. cerro los ojos y pensó en ese humanoide verde de antes, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos el humanoide salió del cuerpo de Izuku nuevamente sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- Funciono – susurro con asombro viendo al Humanoide.

\- Increíble, la verdad es que nunca espere ver otro – murmuro All Might antes de dirigir su mirada a Izuku. - Joven Midoriya, lo que tu tienes aquí no es un kosei, lo que tienes aquí es un **stand –** All Might señalo al humanoide.

\- ¿stand?/ **¿baru? –** como si estuvieran sincronizados Izuku y el stand inclinaron la cabeza en confusión.

\- Si, no se mucho acerca de ellos, pero de lo que se los stands es que son mas antiguos que los koseis… –

\- ¡¿QUE?! – el grito el peliverde lo interrumpió. - ¿pero como puede ser?, no ha habido nada en la web sobre estas cosas stands. no hay libros, comentarios, investigaciones, teorías o….–

\- ¡deja de murmurar! – exclamo el rubio flaco.

\- ¡hai! ¡gomenasai! – Izuku se disculpo rápidamente.

\- Ejem, como iba diciendo, los stands eran mas antiguos que los koseis. no se sabe mucho de ellos ya que originalmente las personas normales no podían verlos, originalmente solo un usuario de stand podia ver el stand de otro. con la llegada de los koseis eso cambio, ahora los poseedores de koseis también son capaces de ver stands. pero aun así es muy raro ver un usuario de stand hoy en día – explico el héroe numero 1 mientras que Izuku miraba a su stand con confusión y asombro.

\- Pero entonces…..¿que son los stands?, ¿de donde vienen?, ¿Cuántos usuarios ahí? – Izuku pregunto al héroe, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Lamentablemente eso es todo lo que se joven Midoriya, la única razón por la que tengo esta información es porque tengo un amigo que también es un usuario de stand –

\- ¡¿en serio?! ¿Cómo es el? –

\- El es un biólogo marino. es una persona seria, de pocas palabras y algo irritable. el y yo nos conocimos cuando trabajamos en un caso de transporte ilegal de especies marinas, el y su stand literalmente molieron a los traficantes. El definitivamente no es una persona con la que quieras meterte – dijo All might poniendo a Izuku un poco pálido. La verdad ahora le daba un poco de miedo conocer a ese sujeto. - Pero aparte de eso es una buena persona y tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, si lo llegas a conocer veras a lo que me refiero –

Izuku no dijo nada. el sabe ahora un poco mas sobre su nuevo poder, pero aun así la mayoría de sus preguntas todavía seguían ahí. ¿que eran los stands?, ¿Cómo es que tiene uno? y porque no aparecio antes?. todavía tenia muchas dudas.

All Might miro al chico que acepto ser su suceso con algo de pesar, el podia entender lo confundido que estaba sobre esto y lo estaba molestando no poder ayudarlo a resolver sus dudas. El chico tenia potencial, fuerza de voluntad, un buen corazón y sobre todo quería ser un héroe por razones correctas. así que si el podia ser de ayuda para el futuro heredero del One for all, entonces haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Rápidamente saco de su pantalón una libreta y un bolígrafo, anoto una dirección; arranco la hoja y se la extendió al peliverde que lo miro confundido.

\- Quiero que vayas a esta dirección en dos días. si quieres aprender a manejar tu stand ven a este lugar puntualmente y sin excusas – dijo All might de forma seria. Izuku inmediatamente comprendió la gravedad de esto y asintió tomando la hoja. - Ahora ve a casa joven, nos veremos en dos días en ese lugar no llegues tarde –

\- h-hai – dijo Izuku antes correr lejos del lugar.

Cuando el peliverde ya estaba lejos All might saco su celular de su pantalón, marco un numero y lo llevo a su oído. espero unos segundos hasta que la persona que había llamado contesto.

-*¿Qué pasa?, estoy ocupado* –

\- ha pasado un tiempo, Jotaro-san –

\- *…oh eres tu, es raro escucharte* –

\- Hai, hace tiempo que no hablamos HAHAHAHA – Toshinori se llevo la mano a la nuca nerviosamente.

\- *no creo que me llames simplemente para una charla All Might, ¿o me equivoco?* –

All Might suspiro.

\- Como siempre tan serio Jotaro-san, pero en realidad tienes razón, es algo muy importante –

\- *yare yare, espero que sea bueno. ¿de que se trata?* –

\- Necesito un favor….–

* * *

Dos días después, All might había Llamado a Izuku pidiéndole que se reuniera con el en la dirección que le dio, El peliverde no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se vistió con ropa de entrenamiento y se dirigió hasta ese lugar lo mas rápido posible. le tomo unas 2 horas llegar ya que el lugar estaba alejado de su hogar.

El lugar era una playa que estaba llena de una gran cantidad de basura. Izuku comenzó a caminar por la playa buscando al héroe numero 1, pero no había rastro de el.

\- ¿¡All might estas aquí!?, ¡All might! – Izuku empezó a gritar tratando de localizar a su héroe favorito, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.

\- ¿me pregunto donde estará? Y ¿porque escogió este lugar para reunirse? –

En ese momento Izuku escucho algo detrás de el, volteo solo para encontrarse con varios objetos de la basura dirigidos hacia el a gran velocidad.

\- Uwaaa – Izuku se tiro al suelo esquivándolo los objetos justo a tiempo.

\- ¿pero que pasa? – Izuku levanto la cabeza y vio mas objetos dirigidos hacia el a gran velocidad, iban tan rápido que no había forma de que los esquivara. cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza esperando el impacto sin saber que stand había aparecido frente a el nuevamente.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU –**

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

El humanoide verde empezó ha lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos a una velocidad monstruosa golpeando cada objetivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Izuku abrió los ojos para ver a su stand frente a el que lo había salvado del peligro, respiro profundamente pensado que estaba a salvo. repentinamente una especie de cuerda empezó a rodearlo, se ato a su cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Izuku trato de liberarse pero la cuerda era muy resistente. Inmediatamente su stand aparecio rompiendo la cuerda en un sin esfuerzo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Izuku tomo una respiración profunda sobándose el cuello, trato de levantarse pero antes de que lo supiera sintio algo filoso en su cuello justo en su garganta.

\- No te muevas y ni siquiera intentes llamar a tu stand – Izuku se tenso al escuchar una voz femenina detrás suyo, ¿acaso había dicho stand?. No tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, tenia que escapar, así que se concentro en llamar a su stand nuevamente.

 **\- ORA –**

PUM

\- PUAH – Izuku escupió un poco de sangre por la boca. miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un puño incrustado en su estomago, levanto la vista nuevamente y no pudo evitar jadear al ver lo que lo había golpeado.

Le tomo unos segundos darse de que lo que tenia frente al era un stand. al igual que el suyo tenia apariencia humanoide, pero a diferencia de su stand este tenia un tono de piel azulado y una apariencia mas ¿femenina?. Lleva lo que parecen ser un par de gafas de sol que varían en la oscuridad. Se pueden notar cuatro protuberancias de tipo cuchilla se extienden por su cabeza desde la parte superior de la mandíbula hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, bordeando los lados de sus ojos. Conos truncados a una longitud de un tercio de la anchura de su cabeza sobresalen de la región de las orejas.

Lleva hombreras elípticas con un patrón vagamente serpenteado, y rodilleras hexagonales. Varios remiendos de su cuerpo ligeramente sombreado revelan un interior fibroso, enrollado horizontalmente. Su frente, cuello, brazos y el área desde su vientre hasta la parte superior de sus pies tienen pequeños y espaciados pernos.

\- Estúpido, te dije que no hicieras nada –

Izuku sintió que el objeto se acerco mas a su garganta lo suficiente para extraer un poco de sangre.

 _\- Voy…..¡voy a morir! –_

\- ES SUFICIENTE –

Izuku ensancho los ojos al escuchar ese grito. El reconoció esa voz de inmediato, volteo en dirección de la voz y vio con alivio a All might en su forma normal salir detrás de una pila de chatarra. el stand frente a el desapareció mientras que la cosa que estaba en su cuello se había removido y la persona atrás de el se alejo haciendo a Izuku soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras temblaba.

\- Yare yare dawa, no te pongas así, te dije que iba de hacerle una prueba –

\- Dijiste que ibas a probarlo, no ha darle una experiencia de muerte – reclamo All Might.

\- Así es como trabajo y por lo que veo vamos a necesitar mucho, su stand puede ser poderoso pero el esta del asco –

Izuku lentamente volteo para ver a la persona que lo había atacado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que vio.

Detrás de el estaba chica muy hermosa tal vez uno o dos años mayor que el. de una altura por encima del promedio de una complexión física atlética, sus ojos son de color azul turquesa y su cabello en dos de tonos distintos una base oscura que incluye dos rodetes odango a ambos lados de su cabeza, así como en una pequeña trenza que le cuelga por detrás; por encima de la cual, parecia teñido, ella mantiene un trenzado que se enrolla alrededor de dos rodetes, uniéndose en un tramo corto en la parte posterior, y las mechones que enmarcan su rostro.

Vestía un conjunto de ropas con un patrón similar a la tela de araña que constaba de una camiseta sin mangas que expone su abdomen dejando ver un piersing en su ombligo con dos piezas de tela a cada lado que se conectan a sus pantalones largos de una manera similar a ligas y un par de botas.

\- ¿Huh?, ¿que estas mirando chico?, acaso quedaste impactado por mi – dijo La chica con una sonrisa divertida poniendo nervioso al peliverde.

\- E e eh, no yo, es que – Izuku se sonrojo al ser atrapado.

\- HAHAHAHA, mi dios, estas todo rojo – la chica se reía mientras sostenía su estomago. - Al menos puedo decir que eres un mocoso decente –

Izuku nuevamente se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

\- Muy bien, creo que es suficiente de burlarse de el joven Kujo. creo que es hora de decirle quien ¿eres no te parece? – le recordó All Might que ayudaba al peliverde a levantarse mientras que la chica asintió.

\- All Might, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué esa chica me ataco? Y ¿ella también tiene un stand? – pregunto Izuku desconcertado.

\- Antes de responder a tus preguntas cabeza de brócoli déjame presentarme – dijo la chica llevando una de sus manos a sus caderas, al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de hilos empezaron a salir de ella formando al stand que lo había golpeado anteriormente

\- Mi nombre es Jolyne Kujo y este es mi stand **Stone free**. por los próximos diez meses seré tu tortu-digo entrenadora, gusto en conocerte – dijo la Ahora conocida como Jolyne con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el peliverde.

Izuku dirigió su vista a All Might claramente buscando una explicación.

\- Ejem, Veras joven Midoriya, la joven Jolyne aquí es la hija de mi amigo Jotaro-san del que anteriormente te había hablado. Desafortunadamente Jotaro-san no podia venir porque se encontraba ocupado con su trabajo, así que la joven Jolyne aquí sera la encargada de enseñarte sobre los stands y como manejar el tuyo –explico el Héroe numero uno.

\- es verdad, mi padre estaba tan ocupado jugando con los delfines que tubo que enviarme aquí para ayudarte cabeza de brócoli. así que espero que hagas valer mi tiempo – Dijo Jolyne frunciendo un poco el seño.

Izuku miro a la chica frente a el con algo desconcertado. la verdad es que el no esperaba que la persona que iba a enseñarle a manejar su stand fuera una chica cerca de su edad, pero por lo que acaba sufrir era muy obvio que la chica era una experta en como manejar su stand. Así que no tenia nada que perder.

Izuku levanto la cabeza y le dio una mirada de determinación a Jolyne.

\- Soy Midoriya Izuku, Estoy a su cuidado Kujo-sempai –

\- Solo dime Jolyne cabeza de brócoli – Jolyne no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. El chico tiene algo de determinación, con eso puede trabajar.

\- Bueno joven Midoriya, te dejare al cuidado de la joven Jolyne. nos veremos en 10 meses para el examen de ingreso de la U.A – All Might cambio a su forma musculosa y le coloco su mano en el hombro de Izuku. - se que lo aprobaras, te estaré esperando –

Izuku casi deja caer un par de lagrimas ante las palabras de su héroe favorito pero afortunadamente logro contenerlas antes de darle una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡hai! –

All Might no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al escuchar al chico antes de pasar a ver a Jolyne.

\- Lo dejo en tus capases manos joven jolyne – la hija de Jotaro asintió. Con eso dicho All Might les dio la espalda, se coloco en cuclillas y dio un poderoso salto lejos de la playa dejando a Izuku y Jolyne solos.

\- Bien cabeza de brócoli antes de empezar quiero que me digas ¿Cuánto sabes sobre los Stands? – pregunto Jolyne.

\- b-Bueno, no se mucho en realidad. solo se que son mas antiguos que los Koseis y que las personas que no tienen koseis o stands no pueden verlos, trate de buscar cualquier información en la red pero no encontré nada –

\- Eso es obvio mocoso. no hay nadie tan estúpido para decir abiertamente que es un usuario de stand en internet –dijo jolyne dándole un golpe en la cabeza al peliverde. - Te voy a explicar lo que son los stands así que presta atención porque no voy a repetirlo, ¿entendido? – Izuku asintió en respuesta.

\- Un Stand es un poder sobrenatural que poseen ciertas personas como tu y como yo, es la manifestación del "espíritu de lucha" innato del individuo y encarna hasta cierto punto, la psique del individuo. Sin embargo, Stands también pueden ser un reflejo de la personalidad y hasta ciertos puntos el deseo del corazón del individuo, las personas que poseen este poder son llamados **usuarios de stands.** cuando una persona invoca su stand por primera vez el manejo de el se vuelve instintivo, pero es cosa del usuario desarrollar las habilidades de su stand, ¿has entendido? – termino Jolyne a lo que el peliverde simplemente asintió sorprendido y un poco aturdido por la explicación sobre los stands.

\- Pero, pero si lo que dices es verdad entonces ¿Por qué yo tengo un stand?, ¿Por qué All Might o otros héroes no tienen uno? –

Jolyne se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso no lo se. de hecho, nadie sabe con certeza porque los stands aparecen en ciertas personas o porque aparecieron en primer lugar. lo que si sabemos es que hay tres formas de que una persona tenga un stand, La primera es nacer con el, la segunda es heredarlo, si una persona es un usuario de stand los descendientes de esa persona también lo serán y la tercera es crearlos artificialmente –

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿se puede hacer eso?! – exclamo/pregunto Izuku anonadado.

\- Si, pero eso es otra historia, el punto aquí es que los stands pueden aparecer de donde menos te lo esperas – Jolyne termino la explicación solo para ver a Izuku anotando todo en una libreta mientras murmuraba.

\- Los stands deben ser una manifestación de la energía vital de la persona. lo que quiere decir que esta capacidad misteriosa también podría tener algo que ver con los koseis. al igual que los stands, los koseis simplemente aparecieron de la nada y la ciencia todavía no ha podido explicar su aparición, de alguna manera esta... –

 **\- ORA –**

PUM

Lo siguiente que Izuku supo es que su cabeza beso la playa cortesía de un golpe de Stone Free.

\- Deja de murmurar cabeza de brócoli, es jodidamente molesto – dijo Jolyne con una vena en la sien.

\- lo siento – Izuku se disculpo aun con la cabeza en la arena. Tal vez debería aprender a mantener sus pensamientos para si mismo.

-Bien, ahora levántate y es hora de probar a tu stand –ordeno Jolyne a lo que Izuku se levanto limpiándose la arena de la cara.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos sempai? –

Jolyne sonrió invocando a Stone Free repentinamente y lanzo un golpe a Izuku que inmediatamente fue detenido por su stand colocando sus brazos en X.

\- **BARU** – El stand de Izuku lanzo un golpe a Stone free, pero este y Jolyne se alejaron evitando el golpe por los pelos. Jolyne sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su mejilla, llevo su mano a su rostro y noto que tenia una pequeña cortada. la hija de Jotaro sonrió, el stand del chico era mas rápido de lo que había pensado.

\- Nada mal mocoso, veamos como le haces con esto –Jolyne lanzo un par de cuerdas de sus manos hacia el stand verdoso atrapándolo en lo que parecía un capullo.

PUM

del capullo aparecio el brazo de stone Free y golpeo al stand de Izuku en el rostro.

\- PUAH – Izuku repentinamente cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre por su boca y por alguna razón no podia moverse.

 _\- ¿Qué esta pasando?_ –

\- Oh, creo que olvide mencionarlo, como el stand en esencia eres tu, así que si tu stand sale herido tu también lo harás – dijo Jolyne a lo que Izuku ensancho los ojos en horror.

Stone Free seguido golpeando al Stand de Izuku en el rostro por lo que el peliverde también estaba siendo afectado.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué harás cabeza de brócoli?. si no puedes salir de esto, entonces tal vez no tengas lo que se necesita para hacer ese dichoso examen –

Izuku apretó los puños y rechino los dientes mientras que un aura verdosa empezó a rodearlo.

\- Aun no estoy vencido Jolyne-senpai – exclamo Izuku.

el stand de Izuku empezó a forzar las cuerdas para liberarse. Lo que sorprendió a Jolyne es que realmente lo estaba logrando.

\- ¿Pero que? –

\- **BARU** – el stand del peliverde rugió liberándose de sus ataduras dejando sorprendida a la hija de Jotaro.

\- No me subestimes – Izuku escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo mientras que su stand se lanzo directamente hacia Jolyne, pero esta simplemente sonrió para confusión de Izuku. Justo cuando su stand estaba a medio camino por alguna razón se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueve? –

\- Um, 20 m, tiene un buen rango considerando lo fuerte que es – Jolyne observo al stand de Izuku bastante impresionada. - Debo reconocerlo cabeza de brócoli, tu stand posee una fuerza monstruosa, además de que también posee una asombrosa velocidad y por lo que vi anteriormente.. – Jolyne le dio una moneda a stone Free y este lo arrojo hacia Izuku cual bala haciéndolo jadear, pero su stand atrapo la moneda con sus dedos pulgar y índice sorprendiéndolo.

\- una precisión excelente, me recuerda un poco al stand de mi padre –

\- ¿Era todo parte de la prueba? – susurro/pregunto Izuku incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto que si. te lo dije, ¿no?. iba a probar las capacidades de tu stand y ya tengo una idea de ellas y debo decir que tienes un stand bastante poderoso aquí cabeza de brócoli – dijo jolyne disfrutando enormemente de la cara de incredulidad de izuku. - aunque según All Might tu stand también posee la capacidad de manejar electricidad, ¿eso es verdad? –

\- Hai, trate de ver como lo hacia cuando llegue a casa, al parecer el cuerpo de mi stand tiene la capacidad de producir energía eléctrica y usarla –para corroborarlo el brazo del stand de Izuku empezó a rodearse de pequeños rayos de energía eléctrica.

-Ya veo, ¿hasta que punto puede usarla? – pregunto Jolyne a lo que Izuku y su stand sacudieron la cabeza indicando que no sabían.

\- Entones probémoslo, has que cargue toda la energía que pueda y dispárala hacia el mar –

\- Bien – Izuku asintió.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –** El stand verdoso empezó a rodearse de pequeños relámpagos hasta que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de ellos, el seguía generando mas y mas electricidad hasta el punto de que varios relámpagos se dispersaron por toda la playa carbonizando lo que tocaban. Jolyne tubo que usar a Stone Free para cubrir a Izuku y ella por seguridad.

\- DISPARA AHORA – grito Izuku

 **¡BARU!**

el stand lanzando un relámpago directo hacia el mar recorriendo muchos kilómetros hasta que finalmente se pudo ver una gigantesca explosión de agua donde posiblemente había impactado el rayo.

\- Maldición – Jolyne ensancho los ojos por lo que acaba de ver. _\- si hubiera usado eso conmigo antes podría haber estado en problemas serios –_

Izuku simplemente asintió de acuerdo. las palabras no salían de su boca por el asombro.

\- debo reconocerlo cabeza de brócoli, tu stand es un jodido monstruo. ¿como demonios tienes un stand así? – Jolyne miraba al stand de Izuku con algo de asombro.

El mismo Izuku también empezó a preguntarse lo mismo. si lo que dijo Jolyne es verdad, un Stand es el reflejo del espíritu de lucha del usuario. el siempre ha sido una persona tímida y siempre busca evitar conflictos, además de que nunca ha sido valiente. Entonces, ¿porque su stand es tan fuerte?. como si fuera una señal Izuku recordó una parte especifica de la información que le dio Jolyne.

 _\- El deseo del corazón del individuo –_

 _\- Podrá ser posible que…–_ Izuku ensancho los ojos ante la revelación.

\- Creo que lo se – murmuro atrayendo la atención de Jolyne.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Desde niño mi mas grande sueño siempre ha sido ser un héroe como All Might y salvar a las personas como el lo hace. ese deseo aun lo tengo y creo que esa podría ser la razón por la que mi stand es así – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro sin darse cuenta que su stand sonrió como el.

Jolyne miro a Izuku por un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro. Este chico era muy honesto, Ya estaba empezando a caerle bien.

-Ya veo, entonces es no perdamos tiempo y empecemos cabeza de brócoli –

\- ¡hai!, pero Jolyne-sempai, ¿podría llamarme por mi nombre? –

\- Um, No lo creo –

* * *

 **(Sountrack: eye of the tiger-survivor)**

El entrenamiento/tortura había comenzado, durante el día Jolyne había puesto ha Izuku en un régimen casi espartano de ejercicios para mejorar la condición de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – pregunto/gimió Izuku mientras hacia flexiones con Jolyne sobre el. ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo hizo caerse.

\- Pregunta estúpida cabeza de brócoli, esto es para ponerte en forma. como te dije antes tu stand es fuerte, pero si su usuario es un debilucho que no puede defenderse a si mismo entonces no tendría sentido. ahora cállate y dame otras 1000, después de eso correremos unos 100 kilómetros –

Izuku frunció el seño y empezó a murmurar cosas en voz baja.

\- ¡Y no murmures! –

\- Hai –

Igualmente le hizo aprender autodefensa.

PUM

\- GAH – Izuku se quedo sin aliento cortesía de un golpe de Jolyne en su estomago. El peliverde se arrodillo sosteniendo su abdomen, pero ella no se detuvo y le dio un golpe en el rostro mandándolo hacia atrás.

\- Vamos cabeza de brócoli. levántate, eso fue solo una caricia así que no te pongas chillón – exclamo Jolyne llevando sus manos a sus caderas.

Izuku lentamente se coloco de pie ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, escupió un poco de sangre por la boca y le dio una mirada desafiante a Jolyne.

\- ¡Aun no estoy vencido sempai y deje de decirme así! – dijo Izuku lo que hizo a Jolyne sonreír. Le lanzo una patada al peliverde pero este ya la esperaba, tomo su pierna en un agarre con sus brazos y con su cabeza golpeo su abdomen haciéndola jadear un poco y tambalearse hacia atrás.

 _\- Lo hice –_ pensó el peliverde.

 **\- ORA –**

PUM

Pero la satisfacción le duro poco ya que Stone Free aparecio y le dio un golpe a Izuku en la espalda, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo.

-Vaya, casi se me tienes ahí cabeza de brócoli – dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue injusto Jolyne-senpai, usaste tu stand – reclamo el peliverde Indignado consiguiendo un golpe en la frente por parte de Jolyne.

\- En primera Nunca dijimos que no podíamos usarlos, en segunda de verdad crees que cuando te enfrentes a un villano el hará una pelea justa – Izuku no dijo nada ante esas palabras. - La respuesta es no, el usara todos los trucos que tenga a su favor. así que no seas tan ingenuo cabeza de brócoli –

Izuku no dijo nada ya que sabia que la usuaria de Stone Free tenia razón. un villano usara cualquier cosa que este a su favor para ganar, no importa lo sucio o cobarde que sea. al final, para ellos el resultado es lo que importa. por eso el tiene que pensar y actuar mas rápido que el villano para detenerlo antes de que haga algo como eso.

\- Entiendo Jolyne-sempai – Izuku empezó a levantarse lentamente otra vez. - Aunque en serio, ¿podría dejar de decirme cabeza de brócoli por favor? – esto ultimo lo dijo con una vena en la sien y una de sus cejas temblando.

\- Nop –

Y como ultima parte del entrenamiento, le ayudo en formas de como manejar su stand.

-Vamos cabeza de brócoli me estoy aburriendo aquí – exclamo Jolyne con Stone Free detrás de ella a unos treinta metros lejos de Izuku que tenia moretones en todo cuerpo y con su stand igualmente atrás suyo.

\- Aun no ha terminado sempai –exclamo el peliverde mientras que su stand empezaba a rodearse de electricidad. pero a diferencia de la ultima vez esta vez creo unas pequeñas esferas de luz alrededor de el.

\- ¿eh? –

BOOOM

Una de las esferas pazo junto a jolyne sorprendiéndola levemente, ella volteo y vio lo que antes era una pila de basura detrás de ella ahora era nada mas que un montón de escombros.

\- Jejeje, ¿Qué le pareció Jolyne-sempai?. cuando estaba en clases pensé en una forma menos destructiva pero efectiva de usar la electricidad de mi stand – Izuku sonrió disfrutando ver la cara aturdida de su sempai.

\- Vaya, así que por fin te han crecido un par cabeza de brócoli. no te sientas todo alto y poderoso por haberme sorprendido, no volverá a ocurrir – Jolyne se coloco en posición de combate junto con su Stone Free.

\- No esperaría menos de ti sempai pero…. – dijo Izuku antes de que unas venas aparecieran en su sien y mirara con furia a Jolyne. -¡deje de decirme cabeza de brócoli! – Izuku se lanzo junto con su stand hacia Jolyne que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

( **Fin del soundtrack: eye of tiger )**

* * *

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 10 meses pasaron, no hace falta decir que gracias al entrenamiento de espartano de Jolyne estos meses fueron una completa tortura para el peliverde. todos los días era llevado hasta el limite por la hija de Jotaro, tanto físico como mental. Pero todo valio la pena al final.

Durante esos meses además de entrenar Izuku y Jolyne llegaron a conocerse. aprendiendo cosas personales uno del otro como su familia, las cosas que vivieron antes de conocerse, sus gustos, sus disgustos, incluso sus miedos. con el tiempo ambos ganaron una profunda relación de confianza, Izuku pudo ver que Jolyne además de su lado duro y desafiante también tiene un lado amable y protector, como cuando llevaba a Izuku a su casa cuando este se desmallaba durante los entrenamientos o como cuando mostraba preocupación si se lastimaba demasiado.

Hoy finalmente era el era el día del examen de la U.A y acordaron reunirse aquí a las 6:00 am para dar por terminado el entrenamiento oficialmente.

Jolyne había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora acordada y se quedo viendo el amanecer mientras esperaba a Izuku. Al pensar en el peliverde no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. durante todos estos mese que pasaron juntos sin que el mismo Izuku lo supiera Jolyne llego a considerarlo como un hermano menor, un hermano menor con el que le gustaba meterse y molestarlo pero que aprecia con todo su corazón. Habían sido unos duros 10 meses para el chico, pero valió la pena. Como esta ahora Jolyne estaba segura de que Izuku arrasaría en el examen, pero aun tenia una prueba mas para el peliverde antes de que vaya.

\- JOLYNE-SEMPAI –

La voz de Izuku distrajo a Jolyne de sus pensamientos, ella volteo en dirección de donde vino la voz y se encontró con Izuku corriendo hacia ella. en unos segundos estaba frente a ella jadeando pesadamente.

-Te tardaste, es de conocimiento común que un hombre no debe hacer esperar a una dama Baka – le reclamo Jolyne en broma.

\- Lo siento sempai, me llamaste repentinamente y perdí el tren que me traía aquí así que tuve que correr todo el camino – dijo Izuku levantando la mirada para ver a Jolyne.

Durante estos meses el cuerpo de Izuku sufrió un gran cambio. se había vuelto un poco mas alto(del mismo alto que Bakugo) su cuerpo había ganado mas musculo, no demasiado voluminoso pero tampoco demasiado flaco los cuales se marcaban perfectamente por su ropa. su mirada ahora tenia unos rasgos mas maduros pero aun conservaba su esencia característica.

\- No hay excusas cabeza de brócoli – Jolyne sonrió al ver que Izuku se tensaba al oír ese apodo "cariñoso" que le había dado desde el primer día.

\- Jejeje, por eso le dije que lo siento Jolyne-sempai – Izuku sonrió forzadamente mientras que una de sus cejas temblaba y apretaba los puños. - Se que lo he dicho un montón de veces, pero podría dejar de llamarme así por favor – desde que Izuku empezó a entrenar con Jolyne el cogió un gran odio por ese apodo, de hecho uno de sus matones o mejor dicho ex-matones lo había llamado así en la escuela y digamos que las cosas se descontrolaron, al final el chico casi termino en la sala de urgencias cortesía de Izuku. Pero eso es otra historia para mas adelante, El punto era el había ganado un odio profundo por ese apodo, pero no podia enfurecerse de ese modo con su senpai, no después de todo lo que hecho por el, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para mantenerse calmado.

\- Ho, y que harás al respecto cabeza de brócoli – dijo Jolyne viendo como una familiar aura verde empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de Izuku mientras que ella también empezaba a liberar un aura azul.

\- Jolyne-sempai, por favor, estoy tratando de permanecer calmado aquí así que por favor deje de usar ese apodo – gruño Izuku que tenia varias venas en sien y apretaba los puños mas fuerte que antes lo que hiso a Jolyne sonreír. Solo un empujón mas.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu senpai?, pero que irrespetuoso te has vuelto, **cabeza…–** Jolyne sonrió al ver que el aura verde aumentaba.

 **\- De –**

\- ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! –

 _\- Aquí viene –_ Jolyme sonrió.

 **\- Brócoli –**

\- ¡te dije que no me dijeras así! – rugió Izuku liberando a su stand que fue directo hacia Jolyne que igualmente saco a Stone Free.

 **¡BARU!**

 **¡ORA!**

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –**

 **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA –**

Ambos stands chocaron sus puños creando una pequeña onda expansiva Cuando chocaron sus golpes. posteriormente empezaron un intercambio de golpes a una monstruosa velocidad generando pequeñas ondas expansivas cada vez que sus puños chocaban. mientras que Izuku y jolyne no se movían de su posición.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera All Might presenciaba el combate. El había llegado unos segundos atrás a la playa para darles una sorpresa a ambos, solo para encontrarse el intercambio de golpes de ambos stands. El héroe numero 1 tenia la boca abierta a mas no poder, no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

 _\- ¿Esto….esto es lo que es una batalla de Stands?, no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo seguir los ataques, ¿esto es en serio?, cuanta intensidad, ¿¡esto es en serio!? –_

\- Oh my….oh my….OH MY GOD – All might exclamo llevándose las manos a las mejillas y cambiaba a su forma musculosa.

De vuelta a la pelea, ambos stands continuaban el intercambio de golpes. la velocidad y potencia de los golpes aumenta mas y mas mientras que ninguno de sus usuarios dejaba de mirarse el uno al otro. cada uno había sufrido algunas heridas durante el intercambio, Izuku recibió unos corte en su mejilla y otro en su brazo, mientras que Jolyne recibió uno en su abdomen y otro en su hombro. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de retroceder.

Porque ambos sabían que la conclusión estaba cerca.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –**

 **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA –**

 **¡BARU!**

 **¡ORA!**

En el ultimo golpe de ambos stands la guardia de Stone Free fue rota por el golpe del stand de izuku.

 _\- Mierda –_ maldijo Jolyne en su mente.

\- ¡Ahora! –Exclamo el peliverde

 **\- ¡BARU!** – el stand de izuku lanzo su golpe directo hacia el rostro de Jolyne. Ella cerro los ojos a la espera de golpe, pero lo unico que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento directo en su cara, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el puño del stand de Izuku a meras pulgadas de su rostro.

\- ¿Cuál es mi nombre, Jolyne-sempai? – pregunto Izuku viéndola con intensidad.

La usuaria de Stone Free parpadeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que finalmente soltó una carcajada que desconcertó un poco a Izuku y All Might. Después de un minuto Jolyne dejo de reír y le dio a Izuku una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Yare yare dawa. de verdad has crecido, Izu –

Los ojos de Izuku se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras y su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti, arigato Jolyne-sempai, no se como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi – Izuku se inclino en señal de profundo agradecimiento. si no fuera por ella, el no habría progresado como lo hizo en estos 10 meses.

\- Izu, levanta la cabeza –

Izuku hizo lo que dijo, solo para que Jolyne ponga su mano sobre su cabeza despeinando aun mas su cabello.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Izu, me divertí mucho y me alegra haberte a entrenado. si de verdad quieres agradecerme, mas vale que patees traseros en esos exámenes ¿entendido? – dijo Jolyne sonriendo al peliverde que actualmente estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas. - Oh vamos, no te pongas sentimental ahora. pensé que ya habíamos trabajado en eso – Izuku se quito las lagrimas de sus ojos y le sonrió a Jolyne con gran confianza.

\- Hai –

\- HAHAHAHAHA –

Ambos usuarios de stand voltearon en dirección de esa bulliciosa carcajada encontrándose con All Might que se acercaba a ambos con su sonrisa marca registrada.

\- ¡All Might! –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos al ver al héroe numero 1 aquí.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estabas aquí? – pregunto Izuku sorprendido de ver al héroe numero 1 aquí.

\- HAHAHA vine aquí ha darle una sorpresa al joven Midoriya, quería desearle suerte en el examen, pero al final el sorprendido fui yo, mírate nada mas, apenas si eres el reflejo de lo que eras hace diez meses. ¡has superado mis expectativas! – exclamo All Might para gran dicha del peliverde. - Joven Jolyne, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por haber hecho esto y tampoco a Jotaro-san –

\- Como le dije a Izu, no hay nada que agradecer, hice esto solo porque mi padre me lo pidió pero al final acabe disfrutándolo, pero aun hay algo que hacer – dijo Jolyne intrigando al héroe numero uno y al peliverde. - Darle un nombre a tu stand Izu – señalo a Izuku.

\- ¿nombre? – Izuku y All Might inclinaron la cabeza en confusión.

\- Eso mismo, todos los stands tienen un nombre que los define, por lo que debes nombrar el tuyo, ¿nunca has pensado en uno? – pregunto Jolyne.

\- La verdad estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que nunca se me paso por la cabeza la idea de nombrar mi stand, pero ahora que lo mencionas es cierto – dijo Izuku cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llamaras –

Izuku se llevo una mano al mentón tratando de pensar en un nombre adecuado, como el Stone Free de su sempai, pero nada le venia a la mente. - bah, oh demonios esto es complicado – entonces Izuku ensancho los ojos repasando por lo que dijo antes, llevo su mano al mentón nuevamente repasando lo que dijo _. - Bah oh, no eso no, baho, eso tampoco, Ba-oh, baoh, BAOH –_

\- Lo tengo – Izuku chasqueo los dedos consiguiendo la atención de Jolyne y All Might. - El nombre de mi stand sera… –

 **BAOH**

\- ¿Baoh? – Jolyne y All Might inclinaron la cabeza en confusión.

\- Si, la verdad me gusta como suena, y creo que le queda – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mientras que el ahora recién nombrado Baoh aparecía y asentía de acuerdo.

\- ¿baoh eh?, no suena nada mal – dijo Jolyne cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

\- HAHAHA es cierto, se adapta muy bien, Good job Joven Midoriya – dijo All Might con su típica sonrisa.

\- Cuidado U.A, Midoriya Izuku y Baoh van hacia haya – Tanto Izuku como Baoh levantaron su puño en el aire con sonrisas desafiantes en sus rostros.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Stand master: Midoriya Izuku.**

 **Nombre: Baoh**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C (20 m)**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Potencial: B-A**

 **Descripción de habilidad: Baoh es un stand nacido del deseo de Izuku de ser un heroe como All Might, posee una fuerza, velocidad, defensa y precisión comparable con el Star Platinum de Kujo Jotaro, su habilidad especial consiste en la creación de energía eléctrica desde su cuerpo y la manipulación de esta a voluntad.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Jolyne Kujo**

 **Nombre: Stone Free**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: C (2 m)**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial: A**

 **Descripción de habilidad: Stone Free es un stand especial con gran fuerza y precisión así como una defensa excelente, su habilidad especial es la Descomposición de cuerdas Stone Free le permite a Jolyne desentrañar su cuerpo como una cuerda. Ella puede desentrañar alrededor del 70% de su cuerpo de forma inofensiva, así como rebobinar o volver a su estado original rápidamente. Una habilidad versátil ya que le permite crear redes para atrapar enemigos, coser heridas de forma casi instantánea, tejer un conjunto de cuerdas y crear una malla protectora lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener balas sin daño alguno y un largo etc.**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima vez, con mas sorpresas, mas acción y en su mayoría mas BARU BARU BARU BARU, así que no se lo pierdan y recuerden..**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, como los trata la vida muchachos. Espero que bien, aquí su amigo jair d y su socio en el crimen Dio 619 les traen un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, pero antes resolveré algunas dudas. En primera, algunos de los Joestar harán aparición en este fic. Segundo ,Baoh (el stand de Izuku )no tendrá un requiem, esos stands son tan jodidamente exagerados que la historia perdería su gracia por que izuku seria OP. tercero, baoh solo tendrá su habilidad de manipular la electricidad, me estoy siguiendo por la regla de que los stands solo poseen una habilidad especial. Pero no se preocupen, hay muchas formas de usar su habilidad y eso lo verán aquí. Y por ultimo, para los que se preguntan si habrá mas usuarios de stand solo les puedo decir que miren la historia y lo sabrán.**

 **Sin mas que decir, empecemos.**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: lo que hace un héroe.**

Hoy era el día, el examen practico para entrar a la U.A estaba a punto de comenzar. Estudiantes de todos los países del mundo aplican para entrar a esta prestigiosa escuela, si lo que deseabas es ser un héroe reconocido, admirado y recordado como Endeavor, Best Genist o All Might, debes ingresar a esta esta escuela. Pero entrar no era fácil, cada año uno entre trecientos de los que se examinan son los que consiguen ingresar.

Llegue justo a tiempo-dijo Izuku admirando el edificio donde pronto estudiaría, aunque primero tenia que aprobar, claro esta. Sinceramente el se sentía un poco nervioso, pero a la vez estaba un poco emocionado. este era su primer paso para convertirse en un héroe, había entrenado durante 10 meses sin descanso para este día y no podia fallar, no dejaría que la confianza que le tenia All Might y el entrenamiento de Jolyne fueran en vano.

 _\- Mírenme Mama, Jolyne-sempai y All Might. Voy a pasar este examen y me convertiré en un héroe –_ los ojos de Izuku ardían en determinación, el pasaría este examen.

\- Oi, mira eso –

\- ¿Porque estará vestido así? –

\- A mi…me parece un poco genial –

\- No te recuerda a uno de esos mangas de peleas –

Algunos estudiantes murmuraban alrededor del peliverde sonrojándolo un poco, La razón de esto era por el estilo de ropa que estaba usando en este momento.

Usaba una chaqueta larga hasta las pantorrillas de color negro, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Debajo de la chaqueta está una camiseta de color blanco que se pegaba a su torso marcando sus músculos. Sobre su cabeza hay un gorro de color negro ocultando su cabello verde, lo cual agradecía. Completando su traje usaba un par de pantalones largos color negro y unas botas de combate negras.

 _\- Jolyne-sempai tiene un gusto algo extravagante por la ropa –_ pensó Izuku con una gota de sudor en la nuca recordado lo sucedido hace unas horas.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Un regalo? – izuku inclino la cabeza en confusión. Después de lo ocurrido en la playa Izuku fue a casa para alistarse para el examen, para su sorpresa cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró con una bolsa con un moño de regalo frente a la puerta._

 _Izuku noto que había una carta en la parte superior de la bolsa, tomo la carta para posteriormente empezar a leerla._

 _-Toma esto como un premio por haber completado tu entrenamiento, Izu – Izuku sonrió suavemente. Era obvio que la carta era de Jolyne, la verdad no entendía porque hacia esto. ella no tendría que haberle dado nada, después de todo ella ya ha hecho suficiente preparándolo para este día. Su sempai a veces puede ser una blanda de corazón._

 _Izuku tomo la bolsa y la abrió revelando que era ropa, cuando la saco no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al sacar una chaqueta color negro que probablemente le llegaba hasta las rodillas._

 _\- ¿Un gakuran? – Izuku miraba la prenda confundido. El solo había visto este tipo de chaquetas en los mangas shonen de peleas, su sempai tiene un gusto extraño por la ropa. El peliverde al final se encogió de hombros, esto era un regalo de su sempai, así que lo usaría con orgullo._

 _Con eso en mente, entro de nuevo a su casa y se vistió con su nuevo traje._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Cuando se miro a si mismo con su nuevo traje no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, este traje era lo mas extravagante que se había puesto en su vida. Solo esperaba que no atrajera demasiada atención innecesaria.

\- Oi oi ¿Qué mierda esta usando ese chico? –

\- Que perdedor –

\- Acaso sera un chunii, HAHAHAHA –

\- Míralo, es patético –

Izuku bajo la cabeza avergonzado al escuchar los murmullos llenos de burla e insultos de los aspirantes del examen que estaban alrededor.

 _\- tal vez fue una idea estúpida usar este traje –_ Izuku sacudió la cabeza descartando ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino a su mente. No, él no puede pensar así. Él ya no es el mismo chico tímido y miedoso de antes, él no va a dejar que esas palabras le afecten. No importa que se burlen de su aspecto, él no busca el reconocimiento de ellos. Su objetivo es pasar este examen y dar su primer paso hacia su sueño de convertirse en un héroe.

 _\- No debería preocuparme por cosas pequeñas como esas –_

\- ¿Qué mierda estas usando Deku? –

Esa voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Izuku. Volteo, encontrándose con nada mas y nada menos que Bakugo. Que venia vestido con ropa de invierno.

\- Hey Kacchan, ¿hablas de esto? – Izuku señalo a su ropa.- Quise un pequeño cambio –

\- Te ves estúpido, esto no es un maldito manga shonen antiguo –

\- ¿Tu crees?, como si me importara – respondió Izuku con indiferencia llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Maldito nerd, no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino o te matare – gruño Bakugo empezando a sentir como su ira aumentaba por la actitud del peliverde.

\- Que coincidencia, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo –dijo Izuku con sorna para gran molestia del rubio explosivo.

Él no era estúpido, durante los diez meses antes del examen había notado el cambio en la actitud del peliverde. Anteriormente el ni siquiera tenia los cojones para plantarle cara o burlarse de el. ahora no solo se estaba burlando, lo estaba confrontando frente a frente sin siquiera titubear.

Algo había cambiado en estos diez meses en Deku, él y todos sus compañeros de clases estaban seguros de eso.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Izuku empezó su entrenamiento para manejar su stand. Ahora mismo estaba en clase pensando en formas menos llamativa y destructiva. Sin que el se diera cuenta había empezado a murmurar._

 _Toda la clase incluido el profesor se quedo viendo al peliverde con molestia. Dicho profesor tenia un kosei que le permitía estirar su brazo, en casos como este cuando un alumno no prestaba atención le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y eso haría justo ahora. Estiro su mano hasta llegar al peliverde y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo…._

 _CRACK_

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHH –

 _Toda la clase quedo aturdida y asustada ante la repentina aparición de Baoh que actualmente sostenía la mano del profesor con gran fuerza y con intenciones de quebrarla. El profesor grito de dolor por su mano, mientras que los demas se encontraban petrificados sin saber que hacer._

 _\- Entiendo que quería llamar mi atención sensei, pero en el futuro absténgase de golpear a los alumnos. No queremos que esto vuelva a suceder, se lo digo por su bien. Por cierto me disculpo por su mano rota, mi amigo aquí es un poco sobreprotector – Izuku le lanzo una orden silenciosa a Baoh para que soltara la mano del maestro._

 _ **\- Baru –**_ _El stand entendió y libero la mano del profesor para después desaparecer. Dicho profesor solo podia mirar con miedo su mano parcialmente rota._

 _Bakugo solo podia mirar sorprendido el arrebato. El no esperaba que el ratón de Deku hiciera algo como esto, después de clases lo acorralaría para buscar algunas respuestas._

 _Unas horas después las clases terminaron, Bakugo se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a encontrar a Deku para que le de algunas respuestas. Busco por toda la escuela pero parecía no haber rastro de él, hasta que por fin lo encontró en la parte trasera de la escuela. lo que no esperaba es que el peliverde estuviera rodeado por tres alumnos de su clase._

 _\- Sabes por que te llamamos aquí, ¿verdad Deku? – dijo uno de ellos pero el peliverde solo tenia una mirada aburrida en su rostro._

 _\- No y no me importa, si ya terminaron con esto me voy de aquí –_

 _\- ¿te estas burlando de mi Deku?, No te quieras pasar de listo. Solo porque ahora tienes un kosei, sigues siendo un maldito nerd bueno para nada y todos lo saben – gruño otro con molestia._

 _\- Como si me importara –respondió Izuku con indiferencia. Esto hizo gruñir a los matones, Uno de ellos se lanzo a darle un golpe pero el peliverde se inclino hacia un lado esquivando el golpe. Otro Trato de hacerlo de nuevo pero sucedió lo mismo, pero esta vez Izuku le hizo una zancadilla que lo hizo caer al suelo. El ultimo uso su Kosei convirtiendo su brazo en roca y lanzo un golpe al rostro del peliverde, pero este se agacho y le hizo un barrido de piernas haciendo caer al matón al suelo._

 _\- ¿ya terminaron?. Mira, no tengo intenciones de Seguir con esto. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – dijo Izuku con un suspiro de cansancio. No quería llegar tarde a su entrenamiento con su sempai._

 _\- Grrr, no te burles de nosotros maldito cabeza de brócoli –_

 _Todo el lugar quedo en silencio después de eso, era como si la temperatura de el lugar descendiera varios grados. El matón no sabia porque, pero en ese momento se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho esa frase._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste bastardo? – Izuku gruño mientras apretaba los puños, su voz literalmente goteaba rabia en ese momento. El matón que lo dijo no pudo evitar retroceder un poco._

 _\- Te hice una simple pregunta, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –_

 _El matón no pudo evitar tragar saliva._

 _\- ¿C c cabeza de bro brócoli? –_

 _\- Ya veo, asi que no escuche mal – dijo Izuku sonrió tronando sus nudillos. - Yo no quería problemas, trate de ignorarlos y irme en paz. Pero solo tenias que decir esa frase, ¿verdad? – el peliverde levanto la cabeza dejando ver que sus ojos destellaban rabia pura. - Permíteme demostrarte como me siento cuando me llaman así –_

 _Bakugo ensancho los ojos y su mandíbula callo ante la escena. no podia apartar la vista de como el "inútil Deku" literalmente limpiaba el piso con los "extras"._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Desde ese día nadie volvió a molestar al peliverde o llamarlo Deku, excepto el. Dos de los matones solo sufrieron una contusión menor y un par de moretones, pero el que dijo a Deku "cabeza de brócoli" estuvo internado en el hospital por una semana. Los padres del muchacho trataron de que el peliverde fuera expulsado, pero dado de que Izuku era un estudiante de honor y los múltiples casos de intimidación por parte del chico y varios otros en la escuela tomaron esto como un caso de legitima defensa. El rumor voló por la escuela y desde ese día nadie volvió a intimidar al peliverde por miedo a que haga lo mismo con ellos. Mientras que Izuku simplemente seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bakugo trato de confrontarlo en varias ocasiones, pero este simplemente desaparecía del lugar.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije ese día Deku?, Hoy voy demostrarte que yo soy el mejor. No importa si usas a ese maldito monstruo, voy a aplastarte –

Izuku simplemente le dio una mirada en blanco a Bakugo antes de soltar un suspiro y darle la espalda.

\- Avanza por ti mismo, Kacchan –

Con eso dicho empezó a caminar lejos de el dejando a un aturdido y muy irritado Bakugo detrás de el.

\- Oi Deku, ¡¿que mierda significa eso?!, respóndeme maldito nerd –

Pero Izuku solo siguió caminando. Bakugo gruño y trato de pensar en el significado de las palabras del peliverde, pero la irritación que tenia en este momento no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Gruñendo de frustración Bakugo llevo las manos a sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, mas tarde le sacaría la respuesta a golpes al peliverde.

Mas adelante, Izuku caminaba repasando su interacción con Bakugo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de que su antiguo amigo de la infancia lo reconocía como un rival, pero desde que empezó a entrenar con Jolyne y vio como All Might luchaba todos los días a pesar de que su herida debió terminar su carrera de héroe empezó a pensar aun mas en lo que significa ser un héroe. Un verdadero héroe no busca algo como fama, gloria o reconocimiento. No busca ser mejor que otros solo para sentirse superior a los demas, un verdadero héroe busca hacer la diferencia con sus habilidades, busca salvar a las personas y detener a todos aquellos que buscan hacer el mal sin querer nada a cambio. Eso es lo es lo que es un verdadero héroe y él desea ser ese tipo de héroe. Por eso le dijo esas palabras a Kacchan, para que no siga con esas ideas de querer superar a otros sino para para que busque avanzar por si mismo.

 _\- Solo espero que Kacchan lo comprenda –_ pensó Izuku. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que sin querer tropezó con una chica de cabello castaño, la chica se tambaleo hacia adelante y estaba a punto de caer. Inmediatamente saco a Baoh para agarrar a la chica evitando que callera. La chica volteo con una sonrisa con intención de agradecer a la persona que la ayudo.

\- Oh, muchas gracias estaba a punto de… – pero la chica se detuvo y perdió el color en su rostro al ver la cara de Baoh. Mientras que el stand inclino la cabeza en confusión.

 **\- ¿baru? –**

\- KYAAAAAAAA MONSTRUO –la chica lanzo un grito de miedo alertando al peliverde.

\- Espera espera, no te hará daño. el fue el que evito que calleras – dijo Izuku a lo que la chica dejo de gritar dándose cuenta de que era cierto lo que dijo.

\- Es cierto, lo siento mucho. Es que me sorprendí mucho al verlo – la castaña se inclino en señal de disculpa. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme –

\- Jejeje no te preocupes, la gente tiende a reaccionar de esa forma la primera vez que ven a Baoh – dijo Izuku a lo que Baoh asintió antes de desaparecer.

\- Es asombroso, que Kosei tan raro – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. - Oh, es cierto. Soy Uraraka Ochako un gusto en conocerte…. –

\- Midoriya Izuku, es un placer conocerte Uraraka-san – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa que Ochako devolvió con la suya propia.

\- Vamos a esforzarnos juntos Midoriya-san, nos vemos adentro – Dijo Ochako antes de empezar a caminar hacia la entrada. Izuku asintió en respuesta, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

 _\- Yo…..hable con una chica además de Jolyne-sempai –_ pensó Izuku con orgullo mientras que lagrimas de anime corrían por sus ojos.

\- Oh, ya conquistando mujeres en la calle Izu, no sabia que eras un don juan –

\- JOLYNE-SEMPAI –

Izuku salto al escuchar la voz de su sempai atrás de el, volteo solo para ver a la usuaria de Stone Free partirse de la risa mientras sostenía su estomago.

\- No es gracioso sempai – Izuku hizo una mueca con un rubor en sus mejillas. Jolyne tardo unos segundos en dejar de reír antes de mirar a Izuku con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que lo es. Por cierto te vez bien, Izu – dijo Jolyne a lo que Izuku se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

\- Usted cree sempai, es la primera vez que uso algo de este estilo –

\- Confía en mi Izu. te queda bien, no dejes que otro te convenza de lo contrario –

\- Jejeje, gracias Jolyne-sempai. Por cierto, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, ¿acaso tomara el examen? – pregunto Izuku con emoción. el sabia que si su sempai quisiera, ella podría convertirse en una gran heroína.

\- Jajaja, eso es divertido Izu. Vine aquí a desearte suerte – respondió Jolyne con una sonrisa.

\- No estoy bromeando sempai, si usted entrara a este examen seguramente pasaría. Estoy seguro de que podría convertirse en una gran heroína – dijo Izuku con seguridad ganando una sonrisa de Jolyne.

\- Lo siento Izu, pero ese no es mi deseo. Además, no tengo lo que se necesita para ser un héroe Izu. Pero se que tu si –Izuku quería negarlo pero Jolyne continuo. - Además, tipos extraños, gente hablando cosas heroicas que no entiendo, mallas ajustadas – cuando menciono esto ultimo se estremeció. - Yare yare dawa, mejor paso. De todas formas mejor entra o llegaras tarde – Jolyne tomo a Izuku de los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo empujo.

\- Ve y patéale el trasero a todos Izu –

Izuku la miro por el rabillo de su ojo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¡hai! –

* * *

Dentro del edificio, en una sala al estilo universitario, se encuentran todos los aspirantes reunidos para la presentación del examen practico. En frente de la sala se encontraba un hombre alto con cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote. Lleva puesto un par de audífonos y un par de gafas de sol.

Estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones, pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo también con incrustaciones, botas negras y guantes sin dedos. Su cuello está rodeado por un gran collar que asemeja un viejo reproductor estéreo. Este era el pro Hero, present Mic. Que se encargaría de la orientación para el examen.

\- Para todos los postulantes, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy. Todos digan "Hey" –exclamo Mic tratando de animar un poco a los estudiantes, pero solo recibió silencio.

\- Que respuesta tan refinada. Entonces, les presentare el recorrido del examen practico, ¡¿are you ready?!...¡yeah! –

Nuevamente solo recibió silencio.

 _\- ¡El héroe voz, present Mic!, escucho su programa de radio cada semana. su kosei consiste en lanzar ondas sonoras con su voz, un pro hero además de ser un profesor en la U.A. ¡asombroso! –_ pensó Izuku con admiración en sus ojos.

\- Como dicen en la aplicación ustedes los postulantes, tendrán una batalla de entrenamiento de 10 minutos después de esto. pueden llevar lo que deseen con ustedes. Después de la presentación, diríjanse al centro de batalla especificado frente a ustedes, ¿bien?. –

\- Entonces, no te dejan trabajar con tus amigos, ¿eh? – dijo Bakugo a su lado a lo que el asintió.

\- Parece que fuimos asignados a diferentes centros de batalla – Respondió el peliverde mirando su papel.

\- Maldición, ahora no podre aplastarte – gruño Bakugo pero Izuku se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, prefirió prestar mas atención a la presentación de Mic que escuchar los gruñidos de su amigo de la infancia.

\- Tres tipos diferentes de "villanos" están en cada centro de batalla. Ganan puntos por cada uno de ellos basados en su nivel de dificultad. Su meta, queridos postulantes, es utilizar su kosei para ganar puntos inmovilizando a los villanos. Por supuesto, atacar a otros estudiantes o cualquier otra acción no heroica esta prohibido, ¿alguna pregunta? –

 _\- Esto es extraño –_ Izuku entrecerró los ojos. _\- En los panfletos que le dieron a todos los aspirantes muestra cuatro tipo de villanos, no creo que U.A ponga eso sin ninguna necesidad. Aquí hay gato encerrado –_ el peliverde pensó sintiendo que algo estaba ocultando. **(imaginen las onomatopeyas de "oh oh oh oh" de JoJo alrededor de Izuku)**

\- Tengo una pregunta – se levanto un chico alto de cabello negro azulado con gafas, vestido con un traje marrón y corbata.

\- ¡ok! – dijo Mic.

\- En el panfleto que nos dieron a cada uno de los postulados muestran cuatro tipos de enemigos. Si es un error en la impresión de U.A, la mejor escuela de Japón debería estar avergonzada de un error tan tonto. Los postulantes en este lugar, porque desean convertirse en héroes ejemplares – Dijo mientras mostraba el folleto.

\- Además, tu, el que se viste de delincuente – Izuku sabia que estaba hablando de él, así que lo miro directamente. - Has estado emitiendo un aura muy extraña, ¡eso distrae!. Si estas aquí para… –

\- Oye megane(cara de anteojos), deja tu palabrería y siéntate, interrumpiste al profesor – Izuku lo interrumpió.

\- M-megane – dijo el chico de forma nerviosa.

Un aura verde rodeo el cuerpo de Izuku mientras que la imagen de Baoh se superpuso a la suya por un instante tensando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

\- Apúrate, que me estoy haciendo viejo – dijo Izuku de forma cortante asustando un poco a los presentes pero mas al chico de anteojos. - Además, estoy seguro de que el profesor estaba a punto de explicarnos de que se trata antes de que tu interrumpieras, ¿no es así profesor? –

\- En efecto, señor Banchou – Izuku alzo una ceja ante eso. –- El ultimo villano se conoce como el cero puntos, esta mas que nada como un obstáculo. Hay uno en cada una de las áreas, por lo que les recomiendo evitarlo –

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el chico de anteojos sentándose, algo avergonzado. Le mando una mirada al peliverde y el se la devolvió tensándolo de nuevo, lo que hizo que desviara la mirada.

Present Mic siguió explicando unas cosas mas para la prueba, pero Izuku decidió pensar en una estrategia para el examen. Aunque también se preguntaba sobre el cero puntos.

 _\- No pondrían algo así solo porque si. Si no tiene puntos, ¿Por qué lo colocarían en esta prueba?. tener algún significado oculto –_

\- Para finalizar, les daré un regalo, El lema de nuestra escuela. El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo " un verdadero héroe nunca deja de vencer la mala suerte en su vida"….así que ya saben… –

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

\- Es enorme – Susurro Izuku con asombro al ver la zona de pruebas. Después de la presentación, todos los estudiantes habían sido trasladados a sus áreas de pruebas. El peliverde estaba un poco nervioso, pero sabia que no tenia que tener miedo. Este era el momento para demostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento y de probar que la fe que pusieron All Might y Jolyne en él no era en vano.

Observo a sus rivales uno a uno hasta que se detuvo en la chica castaña que se encontró en la entrada, se veía un poco nerviosa como el. Tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella para calmar sus nervios un poco.

Justo cuando iba a caminar hacia ella una mano se poso en su hombro deteniéndolo. Izuku volteo encontrándose con que era el mismo tipo de gafas de antes. El noto a donde se diría el peliverde.

\- Esa chica parece estar tratando de concentrarse, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, delincuente?. ¿tomaste el examen de ingreso para sabotear a otros – ante ese comentario Izuku aparto su mano y lo encaro.

\- Ese comentario es muy hipócrita, ¿no te parece?. ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?, estas juzgándome solo por mi apariencia. ¿eso es lo que haría un héroe? –dijo Izuku ocultando sus ojos con su gorro provocando que el chico retrocediera unos pasos. La gente alrededor de ellos comenzó a murmurar. - Para responderte, vine aquí para tomar el examen y convertirme en héroe –

\- ¿y como piensas hacerlo? –pregunto el chico de gafas desafiante.

Izuku sonrió ante la pregunta. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes un aura verde rodeo a Izuku. Baoh salió del cuerpo de izuku lanzando un rugido al cielo.

 **\- BARU –**

\- Yo y Baoh patearemos sus traseros – Izuku sonrió señalando a al chico de gafas con Baoh sonriendo detrás de el. ( **Imaginen la pose de Jotaro, solo que Baoh esta atrás de el)**

Mas de uno de los presentes retrocedió ante la aparición del Stand.

\- ¡¿pero que mierda es eso?! –

\- Ahora recuerdo, esa cosa ayudo a All Might contra el villano de lodo –

\- Mierda, es cierto –

\- ¿entonces no es un perdedor con chunni? –

\- Estamos jodidos –

 **\- Bien muchachos, es hora de la fiesta. La prueba empieza AHORA –** Mic exclamo desde un mirador pero al parecer nadie se movía. - **¿Qué pasa?, en las batallas reales no hay cuentas regresivas así que ¡vayan! –**

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del área empujándose unos a otros dificultando la movilización. Izuku en su lugar sonrió, se coloco en cuclillas superponiendo las piernas de Baoh a las suyas. Y de un salto Izuku paso sobre el grupo para sorpresa e incredulidad de los aspirantes.

Izuku aterrizo frente al grupo y comenzó a correr a la ciudad, no tardo en encontrarse con los primeros robots. El que estaba en frente parecía un escorpión con 2 pintado. El peliverde no se detuvo y continuo corriendo hacia los robots mientras que el grupo trato de apurarse y eliminarlo.

\- ¡Baoh! – Izuku rugió invocando a su stand. Baoh salió del cuerpo de Izuku lanzándose directo hacia los robots.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU ¡BARU! –**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

En menos de un minuto los robots volaron en mil pedazos por la andanada de golpes de Baoh. Los demas postulados solo podían mirar con asombro y algo de miedo lo rápido que los robots fueron destruidos.

\- Oigan, no se queden parados hay como estatuas. Si no se mueven Baoh y yo nos quedaremos con todos los objetivos – Izuku sonrió mirando por encima de su hombro al resto del grupo, antes de dar un poderoso salto dejando al resto atrás.

El grupo de postulados al examen logro en salir de su asombro y se dispusieron a participar también, buscando cualquier robot que pudieran encontrar.

Un poco mas alejado de ellos, Izuku estaba rodeado de un grupo de un grupo de robots No 2 que se lanzaron hacia el.

\- ¿Qué esperan?, ¡vengan! –Exclamo Izuku mientras que Baoh aparecio nuevamente, esta vez con electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo.

El grupo de robots se lanzo hacia el peliverde que simplemente bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su gorro, llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- Se termino –

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

BTZZZ

¡BOOOOOOM!

Baoh lanzo varios rayos hacia cada uno de los robots destruyéndolos a cada uno sin dejar rastro de ellos.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a… –

\- AYUDA, SALVENNOS POR FAVOR –

Izuku y Baoh se confundieron al escuchar esos gritos. Ambos movieron la cabeza en dirección del grito y Baoh con su excelente visión detecto a la persona que lo había emitido. A unos kilómetros lejos de ellos, un grupo de aspirantes era rodeado por tres robots No 3.

\- Estamos fritos –

\- ¿Por qué deje que me convencieran de esto? –

\- Mierda, sabia que no debía venir –

Los robots apuntaron sus armas hacia los aspirantes que gritaron de miedo ante esto.

 **¡BARU!**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Unas esferas de luz llegaron de la nada destruyendo a los robots, los tres aspirantes quedaron atónitos ante esto. Buscaron alrededor tratando de encontrar a quien los había ayudado, a unos metros de ellos vieron a Izuku con Baoh a su lado rodeado de electricidad. Izuku se acerco a ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras que su stand desapareció.

\- ¿están bien? – pregunto el peliverde a lo que ellos asintieron lentamente.

\- S-si, gracias y todo eso, pero podia… –

\- ¡CALLENSE! –los tres chicos se tensaron por el grito por el grito del peliverde. - ¡son un montón de cobardes y llorones!, así se quieren hacer llamar héroes. Si de verdad están aquí para convertirse en héroes, entonces no se den por vencidos así de fácil y ¡luchen!. eso es lo que los héroes hacen –

Con eso dicho Izuku empezó a caminar lejos de los chicos que estaban levemente aturdidos por las palabras del peliverde.

\- T-tiene razón. Puede que no tengamos oportunidad, pero debemos intentarlo – dijo Uno de ellos colocándose de pie a lo que los otros lo miraron sorprendidos antes de asentir.

\- Es cierto, aun no podemos rendirnos –

\- El banchou cabeza de brócoli esta en lo cierto, aun no hemos perdido –

Al momento de que dijo esas palabras se sintió como si la temperatura del lugar bajaba rápidamente y una sensación de muerte se sintiera por todo el lugar. Los tres chicos buscaron la fuente, hasta que vieron que el peliverde dejo de caminar y un aura verde estaba a su alrededor. Lentamente llevo su mano a su cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo. Miro a su alrededor, encontrando su gorro en el suelo que en algún momento se había caído. Lo recogió, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle el polvo y lo coloco en su cabeza antes de voltear y darle una mirada de furia a los tres chicos.

\- ¿Quién fue el bastardo que dijo eso? – dijo Izuku con la rabia goteando cada palabra.

El chico que lo había dicho empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, sudor corría por su rostro. Trato de hablar pero lo unico que salían eran tartamudeos y finalmente se desmallo por la presión.

Izuku se le quedo viendo una vez mas antes de que empezara a caminar lejos del lugar nuevamente. La sensación de muerte se disipo permitiendo respirar a los otros dos.

\- E eso fue aterrador – dijo uno de ellos mientras que el otro simplemente asentía.

* * *

En una sala oscura llena de monitores y equipos, varias figuras ocultas por las sombras observaban las pantallas que mostraban a todos los participantes del examen.

\- Un estricto tiempo limite y un basto campo de batalla. no hay nada como ver a los jóvenes entusiasmados y utilizando sus habilidades –

\- La habilidad para comprender la situación, La habilidad para entrar rápidamente a la batalla, La habilidad para enfrentar la dificultad de forma serena y por supuesto la destreza en el combate –

\- Podemos medir sus habilidades fundamentales con el sistema de puntos –

Parece que tenemos una buena cosecha este año-

\- Todavía no estamos seguros, la cosa que realmente comprobara su valor. **Es esta –** una de las personas en la sala se acerco a uno de los equipos y presiono un botón rojo. Dando inicio a la prueba final del examen.

* * *

En el área de pruebas el suelo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Porque tiembla? –

Varios edificios comenzaron a temblar. De entre ellos un enorme robot aparecio liberando una cortina de polvo que hizo que los participantes que estaban cerca se cubran.

\- ¡es el 0 puntos! –

\- ¡corran! –

Izuku no tenia miedo, en su mente aun estaba buscando el sentido del 0 puntos. Pero tampoco podia quedarse en ese lugar sin hacer nada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando….

\- ¡ayuda! –

Izuku se detuvo al escuchar ese grito, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con que la chica castaña que vio esta mañana era la que gritaba. Estaba atrapada bajo unos escombros impidiéndole escapar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Izuku salió disparado hacia ella. usando las piernas de Baoh para saltar sobre los obstáculos y los aspirantes que huían del robot.

Uraraka observo como el cero puntos llevo su puño hacia atrás para lanzar su ataque, la castaña no podia moverse y no podia usar su Kosei para hacer flotar los escombros. Estaba totalmente atrapada.

El cero puntos lanzo su puño mientras que ella cerro los ojos esperando el impacto. Cuando...

 **TODO ESTA BIEN**

Uraraka abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, frente a ella estaba Izuku dándole la espalda mientras que Baoh….… ¡¿detenía la mano del robot?!.

 **¿Por qué?**

Izuku la miro por encima de su hombro con su gakuran ondeándose con el viento. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, que por alguna razón la hizo sentir segura.

 **¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU…-**

 **¡BARU!**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Baoh lanzo una ráfaga de puñetazos al brazo del cero puntos, culminando con un potente golpe destruyendo el antebrazo del robot. lo que hizo al cero puntos tambalearse hacia atrás alejándose de izuku y Uraraka hasta que cayo al suelo.

Izuku aprovecho ese momento para sacar…..¿una moneda?.

\- Es hora de probar nuestro nuevo truco Baoh, ¿no te parece? – Izuku sonrió lanzando la moneda a su Stand que sonrió al igual que su maestro. El stand atrapo la moneda y apunto al robot que se estaba levantando del suelo.

\- ¿listo, Baoh? –

 **\- Baru –** el cuerpo de Baoh se rodeo con electricidad sorprendiendo a Uraraka.

El robot finalmente se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos.

Izuki oculto sus ojos con su gorro y sonrió.

 **BLITZKRIEG COIN**

 **¡BARU!**

¡BOOM!

Baoh disparo la moneda dejando una estela de luz detrás de ella, perforando el hombro del cero puntos antes de que explotara en mil pedazos, mientras que el resto del brazo callo al suelo.

Uraraka solo podia mirar la escena con la mandíbula en el suelo junto con los demas postulados del examen, que en algún momento se habían reunido en el lugar. No hace falta decir que todos estaban atónitos y algunos aterrados al ver como el cero puntos era destruido por Izuku y Baoh.

\- Y para el golpe final – Izuku sonrió levantando la vista, sacando nueve monedas mas. - ¡Terminemos con esto Baoh! – el stand lleno su cuerpo con electricidad nuevamente. Izuku arrojo las monedas al aire y Baoh las golpeo a todas con gran precisión y fuerza.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARJ BARU –**

 **¡BARU!**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Izuku se dio la vuelta junto con Baoh, el cero puntos detrás de ellos había sido perforado dos veces en su pecho, dos en sus piernas, dos en sus hombros, dos en su torso y finalmente una en su cabeza.

El robot poco a poco se fue agrietando, hasta que finalmente se desmorono y todas sus partes destruidas empezaron a caer al suelo. Algunos de los participantes del examen salieron corriendo para no quedar atrapados debajo de los restos del robot.

Izuku levanto la vista para ver algunos de los restos del robot se dirigían hacia él y Uraraka.

\- Aunque quedo en pedazos sigue dando problemas –murmuro Izuku. Baoh floto lo mas alto que pudo empezando a destrozar y desviar todos los restos del robot.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU ¡BARU! –**

Baoh lanzaba una ráfaga de puñetazos destruyendo y desviando cualquier parte del robot para que nadie saliera herido, un minuto después todos lo que quedaba del robot eran escombros en el suelo.

 **\- ¡BARU! –** Baoh lanzo un rugido de victoria al cielo antes de desaparecer.

\- Gran trabajo Baoh – Izuku sonrió antes de acercarse a Uraraka y con un poco de esfuerzo sacarla de los escombros.

\- ¿estas bien?. no estas herida, ¿verdad? – pregunto el peliverde a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- n-no, gracias por salvarme M-Midoriya-san – respondió Ochako un poco aturdida todavía por lo que acaba de presenciar.

\- Me alegro mucho que estés bien Uraraka-san – el peliverde sonrió radiantemente, esto puso a la chica un poco roja.

El resto de los participantes empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos, los que habían presenciado el poder de Izuku murmuraban sobre su hazaña.

\- ¿viste eso? –

\- El monstruo que invoca ese chico hizo papilla al cero puntos –

Que fuerza tan increíble, ¿sera tan fuerte como All Might?-

\- ¡Él atravesó al cero puntos con solo monedas! –

\- ¿él es un banchou de verdad? –

\- ¡Es un héroe! –

Lamentablemente, otros no compartían la misma opinión.

\- Oh mierda, ese tipo es un monstruo –

\- ¿Cómo dejaron entrar a un monstruo como él a este examen? –

\- Akuma, esa cosa que el invoca debe ser un Akuma –

\- Vi como un tipo se desmayo con solo su presencia, es claramente un Oni. Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos haga algo a nosotros –

Izuku podia escuchar los comentarios de todos los participantes del examen y francamente no le importaba. Pero la castaña y algunos otros del grupo que escucharon los murmullos al parecer si lo hacia.

\- ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?!, ¡el me salvo de ser aplastada! – exclamo Ochako de rabia. Ella no era el tipo de persona que tenia estos arrebatos pero, ¡¿Como podían creer que **su** héroe era un monstruo?!.

\- Es cierto, deberían avergonzarse –

\- El también nos salvo a nosotros –

\- El banchou es un héroe, ninguno de nosotros salto para salvar a esa chica del cero puntos mientras que él lo hizo. ¡deberían retractarse de decir esas cosas sobre él! –

El chico de gafas que había confrontado a Izuku miraba la escena con una mueca. es cierto que el había juzgado mal al peliverde anteriormente, al ver las acciones heroicas del peliverde se sintió un poco decepcionado de si mismo por haber hecho algo tan infantil y vergonzoso.

 _\- Él….hizo todo eso para salvar a esa chica. no lo dudo en ningún momento, mientras que los demas simplemente se preocuparon por si mismos y sus oportunidades de pasar…..incluso yo. Pero si no estuviese en medio de este gran examen y hubiese notado a esa chica en peligro, ¡yo hubiese hecho lo mismo! –_ pensó el peliazul de gafas mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de ensanchar los ojos y llevar su mano al mentón con una mirada calculadora. - _Espera, ¿es posible que esto sea parte de la prueba? –_

Algunos del grupo bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, mientras que otros simplemente ignoraron estos comentarios.

\- Bueno, pueden irse a casa muchachos. Me encargare a partir de ahora –

Todos giraron la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, solo para encontrarse con una mujer mayor de pequeña estatura vestida como enfermera usando una enorme jeringa como bastón.

\- Ten, toma unas gomitas –

\- G-gracias – un chico al azar recibió las gomitas.

\- Hai hai –

\- Ella es la columna vertebral de la U.A y su enfermera, Recovery girl – dijo un chico rubio. - Su kosei es mejorar el proceso de curación de sus pacientes, Sin ella la U.A tendría muchos problemas con los exámenes de admisión cada año –

\- ¿hay algún herido? – pregunto Recovery girl.

\- Creo que no, aunque tal vez Uraraka-san necesite un poco de descanso – respondió Izuku ayudando a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

Recovery girl dirigió su mirada a Izuku, ella tenia conocimiento de que el chico era un usuario de stand, esta era la segunda vez que veía uno en persona. No hace falta decir que se quedo pasmada al ver el poder destructivo de su stand.

 _\- Así que este es el chico que escogiste para ser tu sucesor Toshinori, su stand es muy interesante y algo aterrador. Pero puedo entender porque lo escogiste, estoy seguro de que este chico sera grande en el futuro –_ pensó la enfermera anciana con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien muchacho, ¿hay algún otro herido? –

* * *

 **Una semana después**

\- Izuku, Jolyne-chan la cena esta servida – dijo Inko Midoriya con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

\- Hai – contestaron ambos desde la sala, estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Apagaron el televisor, caminaron a la mesa y se sentaron a cenar

Inko solo podia sonreír con gran felicidad y dicha al ver que su hijo volvía a ser aquel niño feliz que era antes, desde el día que ella y su hijo se enteraron de que era un mukosei las cosas no fueron las mismas. Él estaba devastado y ella se culpaba a si misma por eso, su hijo era intimidado por otros en la escuela, pero él siempre sonreía para traerle un poco de alivio y ella siempre buscaba apoyarlo de cualquier manera que pudiera. A pesar de eso su hijo no se rindió, aun soñaba con ser un héroe y su determinación por lograr ese sueño lo llevo a descubrir su poder. Ambos habían llorado de felicidad ese día.

Las cosas siguieron mejorando a partir de ese momento. Su hijo conoció a Jolyne, una chica algo ruda y tosca pero de gran corazón, Ella tenia el mismo poder que su hijo y se había ofrecido a entrenarlo. con el paso del tiempo Izuku se convirtió en un chico mas fuerte y seguro de si mismo, pero aun conservaba ese corazón de oro del que estaba tan orgullosa.

Ahora, su hijo estaba mas determinado en la idea de lograr su sueño y aunque sea duro, ella lo apoyara a cada paso del camino.

Era su madre después de todo.

\- Izuku, Jolyne-chan voy a salir por un momento, cuiden la casa – Dijo Inko llevando los platos a la cocina antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

\- Hai mama/inko-san –respondieron ambos. Inko sonrió antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Por cierto Izu, ¿Cuándo llegan los resultados? – pregunto Jolyne con curiosidad.

\- Um, creo los entregan hoy o mañana. Se que me fue bien en el examen escrito, pero aun estoy nervioso por los resultados del examen practico –

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. Estoy segura de que barriste el piso con todos en ese examen, ten confianza Izu –Jolyne le dio al peliverde unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- IZUKU –

El grito de la madre del peliverde alerto a los usuarios de stands, la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy agitada Inko con un sobre en las manos.

\- L-l-l-¡los resultados llegaron! –

En sus manos estaban los resultados del examen de la U.A.

El peliverde trago, se acerco a su madre algo nervioso y tomo los resultados.

\- Gracias mama –

Llego a la mesa, se sentó y abrió el sobre revelando un extraño aparato. De dicho aparato salió un holograma.

\- *¡estoy aquí como proyección!* – All Might aparecio en el holograma vistiendo un traje amarillo.

\- ¡¿All Might?! – exclamaron Izuku, Jolyne y Inko.

\- *Estuve realizando un par de papeleos que no me dejaron tiempo para contactarte, hace poco me mude a esta ciudad para trabajar como maestro en la U.A* –

\- ¡¿sera un profesor?! –exclamaron los tres nuevamente, aunque después les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca porque al parecer tenían unos problemas técnicos.

\- *ejem, durante tu examen no solo mostraste valor, si no también un espíritu de lucha, destreza, habilidad para manejar tu poder, determinación y confianza. Además de eso, mostraste humildad y compañerismo hacia los otros postulados a pesar de como algunos te trataron. Mira este video* –

El holograma paso a mostrar un video de Izuku en el examen, en dicho video se mostraba como destruía a los robots con Baoh, como usaba su habilidad atlética y el terreno a su favor para eludir a sus enemigos y luego tomarlos por sorpresa, como rescataba a algunos participantes del examen y los motivaba a seguir adelante. Y por ultimo como rescato a Uraraka del robot gigante.

Izuku se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado, Jolyne sonreía orgullosa al ver a su aprendiz/hermano menor destacar en el examen y Inko miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como su hijo se desenvolvía en el examen. Estaba dividida entre estar preocupada y orgullosa.

\- *Luchaste con valentía, apoyaste a tus "rivales", protegiste a esa chica, eso es algo que la U.A no pasa por alto. ¡La U.A no solo te da puntos por villanos!. ¿Cómo puede un curso de héroes rechazar a quienes hacen lo correcto?, ¡ni pensarlo!. ¿crees que es cursi?, ¡me parece bien!. Esta en la descripción del trabajo, ¡pon tu vida en riesgo por cosas cursis!. Así que toma estos puntos de rescate joven, los jueces estaban impresionados con tu desempeño y tu valor* –

En la pantalla se mostro un tablero con su nombre y sus puntos.

 **Midoriya Izuku: 60 puntos por villano y 80 puntos de rescate.**

\- *y ya que estamos en ello* –

 **Uraraka Ochako: 28 puntos por villano y 45 puntos de rescate.**

 **\- *** has aprobado* –

\- Esto es una locura – Los ojos de Izuku empezaron a brillar con lagrimas al igual que las de su madre.

\- *ven, joven midoriya. **Ven a tu a academia de héroes* –**

\- Hai – exclamo el peliverde limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- ¡izuku! – Inko abrazo a su hijo mientras lloraba a mares. Pero no de tristeza, de felicidad. Su hijo devolvió el abrazo

\- Lo has hecho bien, Izu –Jolyne sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

Después de recibir mucha ayuda, la vida de Izuku sigue cambiando. Ahora su vida estudiantil comenzara.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

\- ¿de verdad tienes que irte, sempai? – pregunto Izuku con tristeza. Actualmente se encontraba en el aeropuerto para despedir a Jolyne. Ambos usaban ropa de invierno.

\- Ya te lo dije Izu, mi labor aquí termino. papa me llamo ayer y dijo que me necesita por alguna razón. Además, tienes mi numero para contactarme. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca mas – respondió Jolyne colocando la mano en la cabeza del peliverde que tenia un par de lagrimas en los ojos. - Ahora debes avanzar por ti mismo, entrena duro todo los días y no dejes que nadie te intimide. Ten confianza en ti mismo y cumple tu sueño, no lo olvides –

El peliverde asintió limpiando sus lagrimas antes de sonreír brillantemente.

\- Hai –

\- Así me gusta – Jolyne sonrió. Para sorpresa del peliverde, la usuaria de Stone Free lo abrazo.

\- Se que lo lograras, Izu. Te convertirás en un gran héroe – dijo Jolyne a su oído antes de separarse de él. - Bueno, es hora de partir – con eso dicho Jolyne camino lejos del peliverde que derramo un par de lagrimas.

\- ¡lo hare!, ¡me convertiré en un héroe, sempai! – exclamo Izuku causando que las personas que pasaban lo miraran de forma extraña. - ¡estará orgullosa de mi! –

 _\- Ya lo estoy, izu. Ya lo estoy –_

Jolyne sonrió, lo escucho fuerte y claro.

Unos minutos después, Izuku veía desde la azotea del aeropuerto el avión de Jolyne listo para despegar hacia su destino. Una sonrisa llego a los labios del peliverde mientras tocaba su gorro y veía el avión partir.

 _\- Ya lo vera sempai, yo… –_

 **ME CONVERTIRE EN UN HEROE**

* * *

 **Definiciones:**

 **Banchou: Un banchou es un gangster de instituto u otro tipo de comunidad, un macarra, alguien que manipula a través del miedo a otros, son muy respetados y temidos. también se nos muestra un personaje implacable y muy viril que carga con todas sus penas.**

 **Chunii: son personas que tienen el "síndrome de octavo grado" o chunnibyo como algunos deben conocer, son personan que sufren un "trastorno" entre las edades de 13 a 14 años ( a veces mas) que tienen delirios de grandeza, superioridad y actitudes llamativas o infantiles respecto a los demás, adoptando comportamientos extraños y en ocasiones creyendo vivir en un mundo imaginario. Estos se dividen en tres tipos:**

 **Dokyun kei: gente que actúa de forma antisocial fingiendo ser delincuentes.(este es el tipo de chunni que los postulados del examen creyeron que Izuku era)**

 **Hipsters: rechazan las modas actuales con el motivo de ser especiales y como forma de expresarse.**

 **Evil eye: amantes de la fantasía, lo futurista y lo sobrenatural que les gusta creer que son poseedores de habilidades ocultas que los vuelve sobrehumanos.**

* * *

 **Descripción de técnica**

 **Blitzkrieg coins: (Referencia a la canción Blitzkrieg Bop de la banda ramones) Baoh recarga su cuerpo con electricidad, llevando la energía específicamente hacia sus manos, esta carga se divide en carga tanto carga positiva como negativa y se usa el proyectil (en este caso la moneda) como un conductor para la energía para al final usar la moneda como proyectil al objetivo utilizando la fuerza electromagnética.**

 **Velocidad: match 9 (hipersónica)**

 **Capacidad: puede atravesar el titanio con facilidad y seguir adelante.**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Si se preguntan si Jolyne volverá a aparecer, la respuesta es si. ¿Cuándo volverá?, eso es secreto. Con eso dicho amigos, nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden…**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, ¿como están muchachos?. Aquí jair d y su socio en el crimen Dio619 les traen otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten amigos , así que no perdamos tiempo y empecemos con el capitulo de una vez.**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: primer día de clases**

\- Los resultados del examen practico de ingreso ya están terminados–

En una habitación oscura estaban reunidos un grupo de personas. Estos eran los pro héroes que también era el personal de la U.A, todos se encontraban revisando los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso.

La pantalla que estaba frente a ellos muestra la puntuación de cada uno de los postulados en el examen. Los pro héroes decidieron concentrarse en los dos primeros puestos del examen.

\- Midoriya Izuku con 60 puntos por destrucción de los "villanos" y 80 puntos de rescate. Y Bakugo Katsuki con 77 puntos por "villanos" y 0 de rescate, ambos fueron catalogados como el primer y segundo puesto del examen de ingreso respectivamente –

\- Aun estoy sorprendida de que el chico Bakugo este en segundo sin siquiera un solo punto de rescate – dijo una voz femenina.

\- El aprovecho la situación apuntando a los robots de uno y dos puntos porque eran lentos, Los robots localizan sus objetivos y se acercan. Los atrajo hacia el y contrataco con su llamativo Kosei durante la segunda mitad del examen hasta que se agoto, ese es el resultado de su tenacidad – esta vez fue una voz masculina.

\- Mientras que el primero es un caso mas….unico., miren esto por favor – dijo uno de los presentes mientras colocaba un video.

En la pantalla paso a mostrar varios videos de Izuku usando a Baoh para destrozar a los robots con su fuerza física descomunal y sus habilidades de manipulación eléctrica, también mostraron donde el peliverde salvaba a unos chicos de unos robots de tres puntos y finalmente como utilizo su "ataque especial" para destrozar al cero puntos y salvar a una chica.

\- Si bien no es la primera vez que veo un Stand, es la primera vez que veo uno con un poder tan destructivo como el suyo –

\- Jajaja me recuerda un poco a Jotaro, solo que mas expresivo. hasta usa el mismo estilo de traje, Cuando lanzo la primera moneda al cero puntos no pude evitar decir ¡YEAH! –

\- Ciertamente, el stand de ese chico posee una fuerza descomunal y poder destructivo de cuidado. Ha habido candidatos que han luchado contra el cero puntos en el pasado, pero es la primera vez que lo veo hecho pedazos – dijo uno de los presentes apuntando al video de Izuku y Baoh usando el Blitzkrieg coin contra el robot gigante.

\- No solo eso, el chico al parecer tampoco se queda atrás. uso de forma inteligente el poder de su stand, también supo como sacarle ventaja al terreno en donde se encontraban, así como también mostro prudencia y control a la hora de usar sus habilidades ya que ese poder pudo haber lastimado a otros postulados –

\- El chico me simpatiza, incluso se gano el titulo de banchou por parte de los demas postulados. Además, me hizo levantar las manos y decir ¡YEAH! –

\- Un candidato verdaderamente interesante –

 _\- Pero que escandalo –_ pensó un hombre de cabello largo y negro, usaba un traje negro con lo que parecía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello junto con un par de gafas amarillas. El hombre miraba fijamente la imagen de Izuku y su stand de forma seria.

* * *

Un día después de la despedida de Jolyne, All Might lo había contactado y acordaron reunirse en la playa. Izuku se dirigía rápidamente hacia el punto de reunión para hablar con el héroe numero 1. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro porque eran las 8:00 pm, lo cual lo hacia el momento perfecto para reunirse. Desde que él y Jolyne destruyeron toda la basura durante su entrenamiento el lugar se volvió un sitio popular para los turistas.

\- ¡All Might! –exclamo el peliverde al encontrarse con el "símbolo de paz".

\- ¡¿Quién es ese?! – exclamo Toshinori al mismo tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre por la boca.

\- ¿All Might? –

\- No puede ser, ¡¿Dónde?! –

Una pareja cerca del lugar trato de buscar al afamado héroe tensando al rubio.

\- Repeat after me, me equivoque de persona –

\- Oh, me equivoque de persona –

Al parecer la pareja escucho y volvió a lo suyo trayendo alivio a ambos.

\- ¡Felicitaciones por pasar! – dijo All Might levantando la palma de su mano.

\- Gracias – respondió el peliverde chocando su mano con la del héroe.

\- Como debes suponer, no le informe a la academia de que estamos en contacto. Tu eres el tipo de persona que pensaría que entro por medio de conexiones, así que no hice parte del jurado –

\- Gracias por pensar eso de mi – el peliverde sonreía mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado. - Aunque la verdad estoy sorprendido, no pensé que serias profesor en la U.A –

\- No podia decírselo a nadie hasta que la escuela lo anunciara. Le comente a la U.A sobre mi problema, así que decidieron ofrecerme el empleo mientras buscaba a un sucesor adecuado –

 _\- Ya veo, el buscaría entre los estudiantes un posible sucesor para el One for All –_ pensó el peliverde.

\- Creo que ya te hiciste una idea de porque acepte el empleo, ¿cierto? – el peliverde asintió. - De todas formas no te traje aquí para hablar de eso. Cuando observaba el examen me quede sorprendido al ver el manejo de tu Stand, al parecer el entrenamiento de la joven Jolyne rindió su frutos –

\- Así es, estoy muy agradecido con Jolyne-sempai por haberme enseñado a manejar mi stand –

\- Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta joven Midoriya, ¿te sientes listo para recibir el One for All? – pregunto All Might con seriedad. - Has aprendido a como controlar tu stand de forma excepcional y te has convertido en un recipiente adecuado para contener el poder de mi kosei, por eso te pregunto ahora joven, ¿estas listo para recibirlo? –

Izuku bajo la cabeza en señal de un profundo pensamiento, ¿esta listo para recibirlo?. Ciertamente se había fortalecido durante sus diez meses de entrenamiento, tanto mental como físicamente. Pero, ¿estaba listo para recibir el poder de All Might?, ¿estaba listo para recibir esa carga sobre sus hombros?.

Izuku levanto la cabeza para mirar al héroe numero 1 directo a la cara.

\- Yo….aun no me siento listo, se que gracias a mi entrenamiento me he fortalecido y he aprendido a manejar el poder de mi stand. Pero… – Izuku bajo la cabeza para mirar sus propias manos. - siento que solo he rasgado la superficie de todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer con Baoh – Nuevamente el peliverde levanto la vista mara mirar a All Might. - quiero descubrir todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer y cuanto puedo avanzar por mi mismo, por lo que por ahora no me siento listo para heredar el One For All, no se si me entiendas All Might –

 _\- Por supuesto que te entiendo, joven Midoriya –_ All Might sonrió. Sinceramente, él esta seguro de que el peliverde diría algo como eso. El chico deseaba crecer a su manera y ver hasta donde puede llegar por si mismo. Cuando lo conoció el chico tenia una gran admiración por el y quería llegar a ser como el, ahora desea seguir adelante como el mismo, no como una sombra o una imitación de "All Might", si no como Midoriya Izuku.

\- HAHAHA realmente has madurado, Joven Midoriya – All Might cambio repentinamente a su forma musculosa. - Puedo entenderte, quieres superarte a ti mismo y ver hasta donde puedes llegar con tu propio poder y habilidad. A eso se le llama ser ambicioso joven Midoriya, debo decir que me agrada. Avanza como el héroe que deseas ser –

\- ¡hai! – Izuku asintió con una sonrisa.

El heroe numero uno miro al peliverde con una sonrisa. puede que por ahora no herede su poder, pero eso no es algo malo. Él desea crecer como héroe a su manera y a su propio ritmo, él tiene en su cabeza el tipo de héroe que desea ser y quiere avanzar con su propia habilidad para serlo, él respeta eso. Además, el debe dejar que el peliverde crezca y disfrute de este tiempo de aprendizaje sin presionarlo.

\- Entonces, que dices si tenemos un pequeño combate joven Midoriya. Estoy muy interesado en ver cuanto has aprendido – dijo All Might con una sonrisa.

Izuku ensancho su sonrisa mientras que Baoh aparecio detrás de él con una sonrisa igual de grande que la del peliverde.

\- Onegaishimasu –

 **\- Baru** –

\- Espera, ¡¿ese no es All Might?! –

\- Es cierto, ¿Cuándo llego? –

\- Oh oh – All Might se tenso un poco al ver que fue descubierto. - Creo que podemos hacer eso en otro momento joven midoriya. Por ahora, hagamos una retirada estratégica – All Might comenzó a correr.

\- ¡hai! – Izuku comenzó a correr también.

El heroe numero 1 miro al peliverde mientras corrían.

 _\- Puede que mi tiempo este acabando, pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que la antorcha pasara a una persona digna. Se enfrentara a muchos peligros, pero se que a pesar de todo lo que le lancen en su camino, él seguirá adelante sin retroceder y tengo el presentimiento de que traerá consigo una nueva era. Una aun mas brillante para todos, Mi unico deseo es estar hay para ver ese día –_

* * *

 **Primavera (1 mes después)**

\- Izuku, ¿empacaste ropa extra? –

\- Si mama –

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu pañuelo?, no debes salir de casa sin el –

\- Aquí lo tengo mama. Rayos, se me hace tarde – dijo Izuku colocándose su gorro, el usaba el traje que le dio Jolyne. La única diferencia es que debajo del gakuran usaba la camisa del uniforme de la U.A

\- Izuku –

\- ¿si mama? – izuku volteo para ver que su madre le sonreía con ojos llorosos.

\- Te ves genial – dijo ella con gran felicidad.

El peliverde sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, Ella siempre ha sido una fuente de apoyo y alivio para él en sus momentos mas duros. Contar con su apoyo le daba un gran sentimiento de dicha.

\- Gracias mama, me voy – Izuku se ajusto su gorro y salió de su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así fue como los días de preparatoria del peliverde finalmente comenzaron.

* * *

 **Academia U.A**

\- Clase 1-A…. clase 1-A, este sitio es enorme. Cualquiera podría perderse – murmuro Izuku buscando su salón de clases. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta con el numero de su clase.

\- Esta puerta si que es grande, ¿sera para la accesibilidad? O ¿habrá alguien con un kosei que lo vuele un gigante como Mount lady? – murmuro Izuku para si mismo. Tomo una respiración profunda cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

 _\- Voy a estar al lado de los pocos que pasaron el examen –_ por un momento la imagen de Bakugo y ese chico de gafas le llegaron a la mente, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar esa imagen y lanzo un suspiro. - No debería preocuparme por cosas pequeñas, aunque sinceramente agradecería que esos dos no estuvieran en mi clase. Es el primer día y la verdad no quiero problemas –murmuro el peliverde mientras abría la puerta del salón.

\- No pongas tus pies sobre el escritorio –

\- ¿huh?, ¿Qué tratas de decir, extra? –

 _\- Solo tenia que tentar a la ley de Murphy, ¿verdad? –_ pensó Izuku con una de sus cejas temblando. Efectivamente Kacchan y el tipo de gafas en su mismo salón de clases para su pesar. - _Que suerte la mía –_ pensó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿extra?, vengo de la escuela priva*EJEM*….de la escuela preparatoria Suomei junior, mi nombre es Lida Tenya – se presento el chico de gafas ahora conocido como Lida Tenya.

\- ¿Soumei? – Bakugo se burlo. - ¿entonces eres un **elite?.** Bueno, parece que tengo una razón para destrozarte después de todo –

\- ¡¿destrozarme?!, que cosa mas terrible. ¿tu, acaso no buscas convertirte en héroe? – pregunto Lida exaltado por la declaración del rubio explosivo.

\- Keh –

Fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Izuku en el salón, al igual que toda la clase. Mas de uno se puso nervioso por su presencia, habían escuchado los rumores de chico vestido como un banchou que tenia un kosei extremadamente raro y peligroso. Un chico rubio que había estado con él en la prueba de ingreso lo miraba con un poco de cautela. Cuando estaba en el examen pudo ver que el peliverde no era mala persona, pero aun así era un poco intimidante. Los que tenían sentidos mas desarrollados podían sentir que el peliverde era una persona de cuidado.

\- ¡buenos días!, mi nombre es….–

\- Tu nombre es Lida Tenya, asistías a la escuela Soumei. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, creo que nos conocimos durante el examen de ingreso – dijo Izuku mirando duramente al peliazul mientras llevaba dos dedos a su gorro para ajustarlo.

\- Si, ¡lo siento mucho banchou-san! – Lida se inclino en señal de disculpa. - Tenias razón, yo estaba completamente equivocado al juzgarte y nunca debí haberlo hecho. Estoy avergonzado por mis actos infantiles y por todo lo que te dije durante la prueba, sinceramente espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo. Aunque si no deseas hacerlo, estas en todo tu derecho –

Izuku miro al peliazul sinceramente sorprendido, la verdad no esperaba que él se disculpara. Sinceramente estaba un poco en conflicto, nunca se había enfrentado a este tipo de situación. Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad, él nunca era del tipo de personas que guardaba rencor durante mucho tiempo. Además, algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad.

\- No te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas Lida-san, supongo que ambos estábamos algo nerviosos por estar en una prueba tan importante. Digamos que eso nunca paso y Tratemos de llevarnos bien – Izuku sonrió extendiendo su mano al peliazul que la tomo con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto Midoriya-kun, ¿te diste cuenta de que había algo mas en el examen practico? –

\- La verdad es que pensé que era un poco extraño, pero no podia estar seguro del todo seguro. No fue hasta la entrega de los resultados que se confirmaron mis sospechas –

\- Oh, eres el banchou – dijo una voz detrás del peliverde, volteo y se dio cuenta de que era la castaña del día de la prueba.

\- Oh, Uraraka-san –

\- Que sorpresa, estamos en la misma clase – dijo la castaña emocionada.

\- Si – dijo el peliverde. - _Ella se ve bien en su uniforme –_

\- Me alegra que hayas pasado, pero creo que era obvio después de todo. ¡Ese ataque con las monedas fue genial! ¡BANG!, ¡BANG!, ¡BANG! –

El peliverde llevo su mano a su nuca algo avergonzado.

\- En realidad fuiste tu la que me impulso para actuar – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa la cual también puso un poco nerviosa a castaña.

Bakugo solo podia mirar la escena con un seño fruncido, la verdad es que él pensaba que a pesar de que Deku consiguió ese raro Kosei aun terminaría siendo el unico en su escuela que pasara a U.A. pero todo se fue al diablo cuando el director de su antigua escuela los llamo para felicitarlos por haber pasado.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- Esto si que es una sorpresa, dos de nuestros alumnos han aprobado el examen de la U.A –_ _dijo el antiguo director de la escuela donde asistían el rubio y el peliverde. - Bakugo y Midoriya, asegúrense de no aflojar y sigan con el buen trabajo –_

 _\- Hai – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mientras que Bakugo frunció el seño_

 _Unas horas después Bakugo se las arreglo para acorralar a Izuku en uno de los corredores, el peliverde solo miraba a al rubio explosivo con una mirada indiferente mientras este lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa._

 _\- ¡¿Qué clase de mierda hiciste para entrar maldito nerd?!, ¡¿fue acaso ese maldito monstruo tuyo el que te ayudo a pasar?!. se suponía que yo era el unico que entraría a U.A y ahora todo eso esta arruinado por tu culpa –_

 _Izuku se quedo en silencio, le dio a Bakugo una ultima mirada indiferente. Llevo su cabeza hacia atrás…._

PUM

 _Y golpeo al rubio en cara con su cabeza alejándolo de él, Bakugo soltó al peliverde y se tambaleo hacia atrás mientras se sostenía su nariz probablemente rota._

 _Izuku aprovecho el momento y le hizo un barrido de piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara dejando una de sus manos debajo el, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo llevo a su espalda con un agarre de hierro siendo cuidadoso en mantener el agarre en su mano y cerrarla para que no active su kosei, con su otra mano presiono su cabeza contra el suelo y finalmente coloco una de sus rodillas para aplicar presión para que no se levantara._

 _\- Como si me importara lo que tengas que decir sobre eso. Fui al examen, luche y entre; eso fue todo lo que hice y que te quede claro, me importa poco lo que tengas que decir sobre eso. Así que si vas a seguir diciendo tonterías como esas, ahórratelas Kacchan. Me convertiré en un héroe y no puedes hacer nada al respecto –_

 _La presión se hizo demasiada para el rubio y termino perdiendo la conciencia en ese momento._

 _Izuku le dio una ultima mirada antes de soltar su agarre, llamo a Baoh y este cargo a Bakugo sobre su hombro. posteriormente llevaron al rubio explosivo a la enfermería._

 _Los siguientes días el peliverde salía de la escuela primero para evitar entrar en contacto con Bakugo, estaba seguro de que el rubio explosivo lo buscaría para confrontarlo y no quería tener conflictos innecesarios._

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

 _\- ¡Maldito nerd! –_ pensó Bakugo apretando los puños.

\- Me pregunto si tendremos una ceremonia de ingreso y orientación, ¿Quién nos va a guiar?, ¿Cómo sera nuestro profesor?. Estoy tan ansiosa – dijo Uraraka emocionada a Izuku.

\- Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos – se escucho una voz algo aburrida detrás de Uraraka.

\- ¿eh? – los tres siguieron la voz encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro, algo desaliñado y de mirada aburrida acostado en el piso cubierto por una bolsa de dormir.

\- Este es el curso de héroes – dijo el pelinegro mientras sorbía un empaque de algo.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios es este tipo? –_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de toda la clase.

\- Bueno, les tomo 8 segundos para calmarse – dijo el hombre mientras salía de la bolsa de dormir. - La vida es corta, ustedes los niños carecen de sentido común –

 _\- ¿El es el profesor?, eso quiere decir que es un pro héroe. Pero nunca he visto un héroe parecido a el, ¿acaso es un tipo de héroe que le gusta mantener su identidad oculta? –_ penso Izuku analizando al hombre de negro.

\- Soy su profesor de aula, Aisawa Shota. Es un placer – se presento el ahora conocido como Aisawa.

\- ¡¿profesor de aula?! – exclamo toda la clase.

\- Se que es repentino pero pónganse esto y salgan al campo – dijo Aisawa mientras sacaba un uniforme de una sola pieza de color azul, blanco y rojo de su bolsa de dormir.

\- Espere, ¿traía eso todo este tiempo hay dentro? – pregunto el peliverde con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

 **Campo de la U.A**

\- ¡¿un examen evaluación de kosei?! –exclamo nuevamente la clase ya en el patio de la academia. Todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de gimnasia mientras que Izuku aun usaba su gakuran y su gorro sobre el uniforme.

\- ¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso? – pregunto Uraraka confundida.

\- Si van a volverse héroes no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles. La U.A es una escuela conocida por la "libertad" en su campus, los profesores también tenemos esta "libertad" a la hora de impartir nuestras clases – dijo Aisawa dejando algo sorprendida a la clase. - Ustedes han hecho este tipo de pruebas antes, ¿verdad?. Pruebas físicas pero sin el permiso de usar sus koseis en ellas. El país toma datos de los estudiantes en estas pruebas sin usar sus koseis, eso no es racional. Bueno, el ministerio de educación es una molestia – acto seguido procedió a mirar a al rubio explosivo.

\- Bakugo, tu terminaste en el segundo puesto en el examen practico, ¿no? –

\- ¿Huh? – Bakugo ensancho los ojos al escuchar que había quedado de segundo.

\- En la escuela, ¿Cuál fue tu rasgo de lanzamiento de softbol? –

\- 67 metros –

\- Bueno, lo vas a hacer ahora usando tu kosei, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no salgas del circulo –

Bakugo hizo lo que dijo, se paro en el circulo y lanzo la bola usando su explosivo kosei para impulsarla.

\- ¡muere! –

La bola salió disparada hacia el cielo por la explosión.

 _\- ¿Muere? –_ izuku arqueo una ceja.

Unos segundos después la pelota finalmente cayo al suelo.

\- Antes que nada debo conocer su máximo primero, ese es el medidor racional que servirá de base para formación como héroes – Aisawa levanto su teléfono mostrando la distancia del lanzamiento de Bakugo, que era de 705. 2 metros.

\- Wow – exclamo la clase.

\- ¿705,2 metros?, ¿es en serio? –

\- Parece divertido –

\- ¡¿Eso quieres decir que podemos usar nuestros koseis cuando queramos?!, ¡como se esperaba del curso de heroes! –

\- "Parece divertido", ¿eh? – susurro Aisawa con el seño fruncido. - ¿Así que pensaban pasar sus tres años aquí pasando el rato?, ¿Qué paso con eso de ser héroes? – Aisawa repentinamente sonrió helándole la sangre a mas de uno. - En ese caso, nueva regla: El estudiante que quede en el ultimo lugar sera catalogado "sin potencial" y sera castigado con la expulsión de esta escuela –

\- ¡¿EH?! –

\- Nuestra libertad también consiste en poder controlar a los estudiantes como nos plazca. Así que, sean bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la U.A – Aisawa miro a los estudiantes con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello.

\- ¿el estudiante con el ultimo lugar sera expulsado?, pero si es nuestro primer día aquí. ¡eso es ilógico! – exclamo Uraraka incrédula.

\- Desastres naturales, accidentes masivos y villanos psicópatas. Esas situaciones pueden ocurrir cuando menos lo esperamos, Japón esta empapado de lo "ilogico". Nuestro trabajo como héroes es voltear esas situaciones. Si quieres pasar el día con tus amigos, que mal. Por los próximos tres años la U.A les lanzara pruebas difíciles. Ve hacia adelante, **plus ultra –** Aisawa les hizo una seña para desafiarlos.

\- Vengan con todo lo que tienen –

 _\- Con todo lo que tenemos, ¿eh? –_ Izuku llevo dos dedos a su gorro antes de levantar la vista mostrando una mirada llena de determinación. - _Si así es como quiere. entones, ¡lo hare! –_

* * *

 **Prueba 1: carrera de 50 metros.**

\- *En sus marcas…..¿listos?...¡fuera!* – dijo un robot al lado de la pista de carreras.

Los primeros en competir en la pista fueron Lida y una chica llamada Asui Tsuyu. Lida llego en un tiempo de 3.04 segundos gracias a su Kosei, **Engine**. Que le permite moverse a grandes velocidades por los motores en sus piernas. Y Tsuyu lo hizo en un tiempo de 5.02 segundos por su kosei, **Frog form**. Su kosei le otorga diversas habilidades de una rana.

La segunda pareja en competir fueron Uraraka Ochako y Ojiro Mashirao. El kosei de la castaña era **zero gravity** , le permite nulificar la gravedad de lo que sea que toque. Así que nulifico la gravedad de su ropa. El Kosei de Ojiriro era una cola así que decidió usarla para impulsarse.

\- *Fuera* –

Los resultados de su carrera fueron los siguientes: Uraraka lo hizo en 7.15 segundos, mientras que Ojiro lo hizo en 5.30 segundos.

\- Oh, pero fue mejor que el la escuela – dijo Uraraka un poco feliz.

Los siguientes en competir fueron Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuga. La chica de piel roza decidió simplemente correr mientras que Aoyama utilizo su Kosei, **Navel láser** para impulsarse.

\- *Fuera* –

Los resultados fueron los siguientes: Mina con 5.40 segundos y Aoyama con 5.51, esto fue porque su **Navel laser** se detuvo a la mitad de la pista.

\- Si disparo demasiado el laser, me dará dolor de estomago – dijo Aoyama con algunos brillos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

\- Viendo el limite de sus koseis se volverá claro que es lo que pueden hacer y lo que no – murmuro Aisawa anotando la marca de Mina y Aoyama.

Los siguientes en competir fueron Izuku y Bakugo.

 _\- Bien, es hora –_ Izuku superpuso las piernas de Baoh a las suyas mientras se preparaba para salir.

\- *en sus marcas….¿listos?...¡fuera!* –

Ambos salieron disparados de su lugar, Bakugo utilizaba su Kosei de **explosión** para impulsarse, pero fue rebasado por Izuku que llego mucho antes que él a la meta.

\- *3.30 segundos…..4.13 segundos* – declaro el robot.

 _\- ¡¿Como demonios Deku pudo superar mi velocidad?! –_ se pregunto Bakugo en su cabeza con gran furia y incredulidad. - - _Creí que su kosei era invocar a ese maldito monstruo, ¡¿Cómo mierda hizo eso?! –_

 _\- Las piernas de Baoh tienen un gran impulso –_ pensó Izuku ajustando su gorro que casi sale volando durante la carrera.

 **Prueba 2: fuerza de agarre.**

Aisawa le repartió a cada uno de los estudiantes una pequeña maquina que era capaz de medir la fuerza de agarre midiendo la tensión.

\- ¡¿540 kilogramos?!, ¡eres un gorila!. ¿o un pulpo? – dijo Hanta Sero al ver el resultado de Mezo Shoji. Su kosei es **dupli-arms,** los tentáculos que tiene le permiten duplicar partes del cuerpo humano con capacidades mejoradas.

\- ¿alguien dijo pulpo?, eso es atractivo – dijo un chico bajito con orbes de color purpura en su cabeza.

¡BOOM!

Todos se giraron al escuchar esa explosión, solo para encontrarse con Izuku sosteniendo un aparato de agarre completamente hecho pedazos.

\- Um…..¿ups? – Izuku empezo a reír nerviosamente, Había usado el brazo de Baoh para esta prueba. Pero al parecer se le paso la mano, literalmente. - ¿um, esto es un problema? – pregunto Izuku a su profesor.

\- No, la escuela tiene muchos de esos. No te preocupes – respondió Aisawa aliviando al peliverde. Él anoto la marca del peliverde como "mas de 1 tonelada". Ya que la maquina de agarre podia resistir hasta 1000 kilogramos.

Algunos chicos de la clase inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el peliverde, empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas como "¿Qué hiciste para ser tan fuerte?" o "¿Qué clase de kosei tienes?". El peliverde oculto su vista con su gorro tratando de esconder su cara algo roja, nunca antes había sido el centro de atención. por lo que se estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

La chica rana pareció notar esto, así que coloco una mano en su hombro sorprendiendo un poco al peliverde.

\- No te preocupes, puedes decirnos cuando estés mas cómodo ~ kero – dijo Tsuyu con una sonrisa. El resto de los chicos que rodeaban al peliverde también sonrieron y asintieron a lo que dijo la chica rana.

\- …gracias – dijo Izuku con su propia sonrisa.

Bakugo miraba desde lejos, estaba sorprendido y aun mas enojado que antes, el peliverde volvía a superarlo en otra prueba. En señal de molestia, pequeñas explosiones aparecían en sus palmas.

 _\- ¡Maldito nerd de mierda! –_

 **Prueba 3: salto de longitud**

En esta prueba, los estudiantes tenían que saltar un banco de arena con el uso de sus koseis, mientras que un robot colocado en uno de los extremos del banco se encargaba de medir la distancia de sus saltos.

Muchos de los estudiantes pasaron esta prueba con facilidad, como Aoyama yuga. Que uso su laser para propulsarse nuevamente, u inclusive Ochako, que uso su **zero gravity** para flotar sobre el banco de arena.

Después de unos pocos estudiantes, finalmente llego el turno de Izuku. El peliverde superpuso las piernas de Baoh a las suyas nuevamente, corrió hacia el banco de arena y salto con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos en la clase ensancharon los ojos al ver que el peliverde se elevo varios metros en aire, antes de que comenzara a caer.

BOOM

El peliverde aterrizo creando una cortina de polvo. cuando esta se disipo vieron que el peliverde estaba parado sobre un pequeño cráter, probablemente hecho por su aterrizaje.

\- Creo que exagere un poco. casi sale volando mi gorro, otra vez – dijo Izuku que sostenía su gorro, entes de limpiarse el polvo de su ropa. Al terminar, noto que el resto de sus compañeros que lo miraban con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Izuku simplemente inclino la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Qué? –

 **Prueba 4: Saltos laterales.**

Esta fue la prueba mas simple de todas. la mayoría de los estudiantes no tenían un kosei para reforzar sus capacidades físicas, así que simplemente la hicieron con sus capacidades físicas normales. Izuku fue igual, el no uso las piernas de Baoh durante la prueba. ¿la razón?, las piernas de Baoh le dan un aumento astronómico en la fuerza de sus piernas. Son ideales para el impulso y la velocidad, pero aun tiene un control limitado de la fuerza de estas. Por lo que no servían para esta prueba

El unico destacado fue Mineta, que coloco dos de sus orbes en su cabeza a cada lado y las uso como resortes para ser empujado de un lado otro. Logro un resultado de 70 saltos en 10 segundos, arrasando con todos en esta prueba.

 **Prueba 5: lanzamiento de softbol.**

En esta prueba algunos lograron compensar su puntaje de la prueba anterior. Por ejemplo, Mezo Shoji que con la fuerza de sus brazos logro un excelente puntaje de 600 metros. Otro destacado fue un chico de cabello mitad rojo y blanco, el uso su Kosei que le permite crear hielo para darle un impulso a su lanzamiento. Lo que dio como resultado un sorprendente puntaje de 700 metros cerrados.

El siguiente lanzamiento fue el de Uraraka. Ella uso su kosei en la bola.

\- ¡Ve! – Uraraka lanzo la bola.

Esta voló y voló y...se perdió en el horizonte.

Aisawa mostro el resultado en su teléfono, el cual fue "infinito".

\- ¡¿infinito?! – exclamo toda la clase.

\- Increíble, esa chica logro el "infinito" –

Finalmente llego el turno de Izuku para lanzar. El paso al circulo de lanzamiento, tomo la bola, llevo su brazo hacia atrás superponiendo el Brazo de Baoh al suyo y….

\- Espera –

Izuku fue detenido por la voz de Aisawa. Toda la clase paso a ver al sensei que miraba a Izuku de forma seria.

\- ¿Qué sucede, sensei? – pregunto el peliverde.

\- Tenia que llamarte, mi kosei no puede borrar las "habilidades" de personas con tu "poder" – respondió el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en la palabra "poder", cosa que confundió al resto de la clase.

Izuku ensancho los ojos claramente sorprendido al entender lo que su sensei quería decir.

\- Usted sabe sobre…. –

\- Si, he visto a otros con tu "poder". Ha diferencia de otros, yo he visto a mas personas con ese tipo de habilidad que tu posees. Lo que me lleva a hacerte la siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí? – pregunto Aisawa entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué esta tratando de decir, Eraser Head-sensei? – Izuku entrecerró los ojos mirando al profesor. Sabia que lo había visto de algún lado, el es el pro héroe que puede borrar Koseis con sus ojos.

\- ¿Eraser Head? –

\- Nunca había escuchado de el –

\- Yo si, el es un héroe undergraund. Su kosei es borrar los koseis de otros con su mirada –

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no puede borrar el kosei de Midoriya? –

La clase empezo a murmurar.

\- Los de tu "tipo" siempre buscan algo, Se creen superiores solo por el tipo de poder que tienen y creen poder hacer lo que les venga en gana solo por eso. Vi las grabaciones de tu prueba, puedo decir que en términos de poder destructivo eres el mas peligroso que he visto con este poder. Por eso te pregunto ahora, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese poder? –

Izuku bajo la cabeza, la mitad de su rostro estaba oculta por su rostro estaba oculto por su gorro.

\- Sensei, ¿podría traerme una bola de metal, por favor? –

\- ¿bola de metal? – Aisawa arque una ceja, pero no obstante asintió.

Unos minutos después Aisawa le dio a Izuku la bola de metal que pidio.

\- Aquí esta. Ahora, lanza la bola de una buena vez –

Izuku asintió, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. En ese mismo instante Baoh salió del cuerpo de Izuku

 **\- ¡BARU! –** Rugió el stand al aparecer.

Toda la clase se sobresalto ante la aparición del stand, incluso Aisawa se sobresalto ante su repentina aparición.

\- ¡Ese es su Kosei! – dijo Lida mirando sorprendido a Baoh.

\- Es cierto, creo que Midoriya-kun lo llama Baoh – añadió Uraraka.

\- ¿pero que mierda piensa hacer? – gruño/pregunto Bakugo.

\- ¿listo, Baoh? – pregunto el peliverde a su stand, que simplemente asintió en respuesta. Izuku le dio la bola a Baoh, el la tomo y su cuerpo se rodeo con electricidad llevando la energía a la mano que sostenía la esfera.

Aisawa y Uraraka ensancharon los ojos, ellos ya habían visto esto antes.

\- ¡Baoh!...

 **BLITZKRIEG IRON BALL**

 **¡BARU!**

Baoh arrojo la esfera con toda su fuerza hacia el cielo con una estela de luz detrás de ella, sus compañeros miraban estupefactos como la bola de metal que volaba por los aires. Podían escuchar el estallido sónico de la bola que atravesaba el cielo cual misil.

¡BOOM!

Pasaron uso segundos hasta que la bola finalmente cayo, o mejor dicho, se estrello contra el suelo creando un gran cráter por el impacto. La esfera de metal acabo al otro lado del campo la U.A.

Aisawa no pudo evitar mirar su teléfono. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el puntaje del lanzamiento. Les mostro el resultado a los alumnos y ellos tuvieron la misma reacción.

\- ¡¿2.5 kilómetros?! – exclamo la clase entera estupefacta.

\- ¡sensei! –

Aisawa volteo al escuchar la voz de Izuku.

\- Como si me importara lo que otros deciden hacer con este poder, ellos son ellos y yo soy yo. Y lo que yo quiero hacer y vine a hacer es a convertirme en un héroe y no voy a dejar que nadie me haga cambiar de parecer, ¿le quedo claro? – Izuku le lanzo una sonrisa desafiante a su maestro con sus ojos llenos de determinación, con Baoh sonriendo igual que él

\- Este chico… – Aisawa sonrió ante las palabras del peliverde.

All Might que estaba escondido a unos metros del campo miraba al chico con una gran sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Que es esto muchacho?, vine aquí porque estaba preocupado. Pero parece que mis preocupaciones fueron por nada, mostraste tu poder y acabas de sobrepasar otro obstáculo. ¡eres genial, Joven Midoriya! –_

\- ¡increible!, eso fue lo mismo que uso para destruir al cero puntos. Solo que esta vez no uso monedas – exclamo Uraraka asombrada.

\- Verdaderamente interesante. Ese tipo de bolas pesa alrededor d kilogramos y ese humanoide lo arrojo como si fuera peso pluma. Además de que la energía eléctrica que puso en el lanzamiento le dio a la bola un impulso y una fuerza de perforación alucinante, ese cráter que formo es una indicación de eso. Una capacidad impresionante y aterradora – dijo Lida analíticamente.

\- Debo admitir que ese ataque fue destellante, aunque no tanto como yo – dijo Aoyama.

El resto de la clase estaba igualmente asombrada. excepto uno, que actualmente miraba incrédulo y furioso ente la escena que acaba de presenciar.

 _\- ¡¿pero que mierda fue eso?!, ¡¿Cómo fue que el maldito nerd hizo eso?!. Además, ¡¿Qué mierda es ese maldito monstruo?!, Aisawa sensei puede borrar Koseis con el suyo. ¡¿acaso ese puto monstruo no es un kosei?! –_ mas y mas preguntan llegaban a la cabeza de Bakugo, esto solo lo enfurecía aun mas y quería respuestas.

\- ¡Deku!, ¡¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?!. ¡Explícate ahora! – bakugo se lanzo hacia el peliverde con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

¡CRASH!

Pero no llego hacerlo, Aisawa había usado sus telas para frenarlo antes de que llegara. Pero eso no era todo, Baoh intercepto a Bakugo tomándolo de la cabeza y enterró su cabeza en el suelo cual avestruz.

 **\- Baru** – gruño el stand al rubio explosivo enterrado en el suelo.

\- Creo que exageraste un poco, Midoriya. Ya lo tenia sujetado – dijo Aisawa con sus ojos brillantes y su cabello levantado, el había usado su kosei en Bakugo para cancelar su poder.

\- Lo siento sensei, Baoh es un poco sobreprotector – Izuku se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado.

\- Bueno, al menos no se me resecaran demasiado los ojos – Eraser Head retrajo sus telas y desactivo su Kosei. - Sácalo del suelo y despiértalo, las pruebas aun no han terminado –

Izuku asintió, Baoh tomo la pierna de Bakugo y lo saco del suelo con facilidad. El rubio explosivo tenia los ojos blancos, claramente estaba fuera de combate.

Izuku se acerco al rubio con una mirada seria, agito un poco la mano…

PAFF

Y le dio una bofetada al rubio desencajando la mandíbula de todos, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para despertarlo.

PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF

PAFF PAFF PAFF

Los demas simplemente vieron como Izuku cacheteaba a Bakugo con un elegante juego de muñecas, la verdad no sabían si preocuparse o reírse de la escena.

¡¿QDE MIDDA HATTEZZ DEBU?!/ ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES DEKU?! – pregunto/grito Bakugo con las mejillas hinchadas.

\- Oh, ya estas despierto –

Baoh soltó al rubio dejándolo caer al suelo antes de desaparecer.

\- Bien, Aisawa-sensei todavía quiere que vayamos a completar las pruebas, así que vamos – Izuku camino lejos del rubio que empezo a sobar sus mejillas sin alejar su vista del peliverde que comenzó a hablar con Uraraka y Lida.

 _\- Hasta hace poco, él no eras mas que una piedra en el camino, ¡el no debería haber sido nada mas que…una piedra en el camino! –_

Las otras pruebas fueron mas simples, Tanto para el peliverde como los demas. Incluso compitió con algunos de ellos solo por diversión, hasta que finalmente las pruebas terminaron.

Al final toda la clase estaba reunida frente a Aisawa para la entrega de resultados.

\- Bien, los resultados que verán sera una suma de todas sus puntuaciones. Si les dijera sus puntuaciones uno por uno me tomaría mil años y seria una molesta. Así que revelare todas ahora –

Un robot detrás de Aisawa mostro una imagen holográfica con los resultados

1: Midoriya Izuku

2: Yaoyorosu Momo

3: Todoroki Shoto

4: Bakugo Katsuki

5: Lida Tenya

6: Tokoyami Fumikage

7: Shouji Mezo

8: Oujiro Mashirao

9: Kirishima Eijirou

10: Ashido Mina

11: Uraraka Ochako

12: Kouji Kouda

13: Satou Rikudou

14: Asui Tsuyu

15: Aoyama Yuga

16: Sero Hanta

17: Kaminari Denki

18: Jirou Kyoka

19: Hagakure Tooru

20: Minoru Mineta

\- Oh, con respecto a la expulsión…..fue todo una mentira – dijo Aisawa.

…

…

….

….

 **¡¿Qué?!**

Toda la clase exclamo atónita.

\- Si, eso era solo un truco para que dieran todo de si mismos – Aisawa sonrió burlonamente.

Las reacciones eran distintas, la mayoría claramente se sentía engañada, otros como Lida se sentían claramente ofendidos por tal acto deshonesto realizado por un profesor, mientras que Yaoyorosu señalo que era algo obvio

Mineta literalmente lloro lagrimas de alegría, se había salvado de una expulsión por un pelo.

\- Bien, todos ustedes lárguense a las duchas. apestan – dijo Aisawa antes de caminar lejos de los estudiantes.

 _\- ¿una broma?, por como actúa no parece el tipo de personas que haga bromas –_ penso Izuku mientras veía al profesor retirarse.

* * *

En un lugar lejos de la vista de los estudiantes Aisawa se encontró con All Might.

\- ¡Aisawa, eres un Mentiroso! – acuso el heroe numero 1 con su típica sonrisa.

\- All Might, ¿estabas viendo?, ¿tanto tiempo te sobra? –

\- ¿Un "truco" dijiste?. Tu, un profesor que expulso a una clase entera el año pasado por declararlos sin potencial. Para que tu te retractes de tus propias palabras…..¡viste el potencial de ese chico también, ¿no?! –

\- ¿"tambien"?, parece que lo apoyas un poco – Aisawa sonrió al ver a All Might tensarse. - Voy a admitir que tiene potencial. Odio admitirlo pero Mic tiene un poco de razón, ese chico es parecido a Kujo. Pero no es solo por ser usuario de stand o su vestimenta. Si ya terminaste, tengo que ir a dormir – con eso dicho, Aisawa camino lejos de All Might.

\- ¿Eres verdaderamente amable a tu manera, eh, Aisawa Shota? – All Might simplemente sacudió la cabeza. - Sin embargo es tal y como pensé, jamás nos llevaremos bien… –

* * *

\- Buaaaaw, tengo sueño – bostezo Izuku, las pruebas habían sido mas duras de lo que pensó. Cuando llegue a casa probablemente caiga totalmente rendido en su cama.

\- ¡Midoriya-kun! –

La voz de Lida alerto al peliverde. volteo , solo para ver al susodicho corriendo hacia él.

\- Oh, Lida-kun –

\- Te diriges a la estación ¿verdad?, ¿no te molesta si voy contigo? –

\- Claro que no –

\- Muchas gracias, ¿Qué te pareció Aisawa-sensei?. Debo decir que es la primera vez que veo a un profesor alienta a sus alumnos a través de una mentira –

 _\- eres muy diligente, ¿no es así, Lida-kun? –_ pensó Izuku con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oigan!, ¡esperen ustedes dos! – al voltear en dirección de esa voz vieron a Uraraka corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Uraraka-san/ la chica infinito –

\- Hola, tu debes ser Lida Tenya-kun y banchou-san era…..Midoriya Deku-kun – dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Deku?! – Izuku se exalto un poco al escuchar ese apodo.

\- ¿no es tu nombre?, si no mal recuerdo el chico Bakugo te llamo así –

\- Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, Deku es un apodo que dice Kacchan para degradarme – corrigió el peliverde.

\- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento mucho, pero "Deku" me da una sensación de "nunca rendirse". Me gusta – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Soy Deku – dijo el peliverde rápidamente.

\- ¿Midoriya-kun? –

Izuku se cubrió su rostro rojo con su gorro.

\- ¿eso no era un insulto?, ¿lo aceptas así de fácil? –

\- Midoriya –

Cuando Izuku estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpido por una nueva voz que no reconocía. Los tres chicos miraron por todo el lugar, hasta que notaron a un chico con cabeza de cuervo apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tu eres….Tokoyami Fumikage, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto el peliverde a lo que el cabeza de cuervo asintió. Tokoyami camino hasta ellos y se detuvo justo frente a Izuku.

\- Si no les molesta, yo también deseo acompañarlos – dijo Tokoyami a lo que los tres asintieron. - además, quería hablar contigo sobre nuestros koseis. Creo que podrían ser bastante similares – Izuku arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿similares? –

Tokayami sonrió, De su cuerpo salió lo que parecía una sombra con forma de cuervo, con brillantes ojos amarillos.

 **\- Hey –** saludo la sombra.

\- Este es mi kosei, Dark Shadow – dijo Tokoyami mostrando su kosei.

Izuku miro al cabeza de cuervo sorprendido, antes de sonreír llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

\- Si, parecen ser bastante similares, Tokoyami-kun –

* * *

Unas horas después el grupo se había separado para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Izuku sonreía todo el tiempo de caminaba a su casa, hoy había sido un primer día bastante agitado y emocionante en la U.A. su profesor de aula demostró ser estricto y extraño pero en general parecía amable a su manera, determino los limites de lo que podia hacer con su propio stand y se las arreglo para hacer un grupo de amigos. En general había sido un excelente primer día.

Justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su casa su teléfono empezo a sonar, tomo su teléfono y vio que era el numero de Jolyne. Inmediatamente contesto el teléfono y llevo a su oído.

\- ¡Jolyne-sempai! –

\- *hey Izu, ha sido un tiempo* –

\- si, la ultima vez que hablamos fue cuando llame una semana después de que partiste sempai* –

\- *lo siento, Izu. He estado un poco ocupada con….algunos asuntos* –

\- ya veo, debe haber sido muy importante. Pero sempai, ¿Por qué llamas ha esta hora? – pregunto Izuku curioso.

\- *quería ver como le fue a mi pequeño aprendiz en su primer día en la U.A, ¿Cómo es la escuela?* – la sonrisa de Izuku inconscientemente se ensancho.

\- Hoy fue un día asombroso, la escuela es enorme, nuestro profesor es algo raro pero genial, la mayoría de mis compañeros son amables y hice algunos nuevos amigos. Oh, y aunque no estoy seguro todavía posiblemente me haya encontrado con otro usuario de stand – dijo Izuku extremadamente feliz.

-*ho, eso es muy interesante Izu. Pero creo que seria mejor hablarlo cara a cara* –

Izuku ensancho los ojos.

\- ¡¿eso quiere decir que volverás, Jolyne-sempai?! – Izuku no podia contener la emoción en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué no volteas y lo compruebas tu mismo, Izu? –

Izuku se congelo al escuchar esa voz detrás de el, bajo su celular y lentamente volteo, solo para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que Jolyne Kujo sonriendo descaradamente. Ella usaba un traje similar al que usaba habitualmente, la únicas diferencias eran que este era de un color mas oscuro y que ahora tenia una chaqueta larga al igual que la suya, con el primer botón de la chaqueta estaba abotonado.

\- Dejaste tu espalda descubierta, Izu. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera un enemigo? – reprendió Jolyne de forma juguetonamente.

\- ¿sempai? – Izuku susurro incrédulo, como si no creyera que ella estaba frente a el.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?, ¿no hay un abrazo de bienvenida para tu sempai, izu? –

Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, Izuku abrazo a Jolyne. La usuaria de Stone Free se sorprendió un poco por el repentino acto pero no tardo sonreír suavemente y devolver el abrazo. Había extrañado mucho a su aprendiz/ hermano menor honorario.

\- Okaerinasai Jolyne-sempai –

\- Es bueno volver, Izu –

Después de su encuentro, Izuku llevo a Jolyne a su casa donde fue recibida por un abrazo rompe huesos por parte de Inko. Posteriormente, los tres cenaron juntos y Jolyne les informo que se mudo al apartamento de al lado. Lo cual alegro enormemente tanto al peliverde como su madre. Jolyne le pidio a Izuku que viniera con ella para ayudarla a desempacar algunas cosas a lo que Izuku asintió en respuesta.

Unos minutos después ambos usuarios de stand pasaron al apartamento de al lado, al igual que el de Izuku y su madre este tenia todo lo necesario, dos habitaciones, un par de muebles , un televisor, una cocina equipada y dos baños.

Bueno, ¿en donde están las cajas con tus cosas sempai? – pregunto Izuku.

\- Oh, en realidad ya desempaque todo esta mañana. Solo dije eso para poder hablar contigo aquí, Izu – respondió Jolyne de forma seria. Se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña al peliverde para que se sentara junto a ella, Izuku alzo una ceja confundido pero no obstante se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

\- ¿hablar de que, sempai? –

\- Bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí y del trabajo que estaba haciendo – respondió la usuaria de Stone Free. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?, ¿sobre las formas de que una persona obtenga un stand? –

Izuku asintió en respuesta.

\- Hai, me dijiste que una persona puede obtener un stand por nacimiento o por si un poseedor de stand tiene descendientes, estos podrían obtener un stand. La tercera forma nunca me dijiste como era –

\- Pues aquí te lo voy a mostrar – de su bolsillo, Jolyne saco una foto y se la extendió a Izuku. El peliverde la tomo y solo pudo alzar una ceja confundido por lo que veía en la foto.

\- ¿un arco y una flecha? –

\- Eso mismo, ese arco y flecha le puede dar a cualquier ser vivo un stand – dijo Jolyne sorprendiendo al peliverde.

\- ¿cualquier ser vivo? –

\- Si, no solo humanos. Mi padre y yo hemos visto algunos usuarios de stand animales, cualquier ser vivo que sea cortado con la flecha ganara la capacidad si tienen la suficiente fuerza espiritual –

\- ¿y si no la tienen? – Izuku no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

\- Morirán –

Un pequeño momento de silencio llego a la habitación, Izuku no pudo evitar mirar foto de la flecha con algo de sorpresa y horror.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esta flecha con tu regreso, sempai? – el peliverde finalmente pregunto.

\- La razón de mi regreso es la misma de mi partida, mi padre me pidió que lo ayudara a encontrar una de estas flechas. Uno de nuestros informantes de la fundación Speedwagon encontró un hombre desconocido que tenia en su posesión una de estas flechas…. –

\- Espera un momento sempai, ¿flechas?, ¿acaso hay mas de una?. ¿Y la fundacion Speedwagon?, la fundación reconocida a nivel mundial que se dedica a la investigación medica y el cuidado del medio ambiente, ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?! – pregunto Izuku algo exaltado.

\- La fundación Speedwagon ha ayudado a la familia Joestar desde hace muchas generaciones, es cierto que la fundación es conocida a nivel mundial por lo que dijiste, pero en secreto también ha proporcionado inteligencia, suministro y respaldo a mi familia desde antes que naciera. Incluso posee una rama especial oculta al publico que se trata de los fenómenos sobrenaturales como los stands – Jolyne tomo un respiro antes de continuar. - Sobre las flechas, efectivamente hay mas de una. La fundación Speedwagon descubrió que hace años en una excavación en Egipto, se encontraron 6 de estas flechas. Actualmente la fundación esta en posesión de estas seis flechas, pero se descubrió una mas en el Cairo y ahora esta en esta ciudad – termino Jolyne dejando que Izuku algo aturdido por toda esa información.

\- Entonces, ¿el que posee una de estas flechas esta en esta ciudad? – pregunto Izuku a lo que Jolyne asintió.

\- Así es, vine aquí a rastrear el paradero de la flecha y tomarla para que no ocurra una catástrofe. Ya tengo una fachada como una estudiante de segundo año de la U.A... –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el grito de Izuku interrumpió a Jolyne. - ¡¿el tipo que tiene esta flecha esta en la U.A?! –

\- No, al menos no se sabe con certeza. Lo que si se sabe es que en la U.A, además de ti y de mi están otros usuarios de stand – informo Jolyne dejando a Izuku con la boca abierta. – Nedzu, el director de la U.A , nos ha informado a mi y a mi padre sobre esto. Mi trabajo consiste en investigar a estos usuarios, buscar información si tienen conocimiento sobre la flecha o si fue usada en ellos y someterlos si son un peligro –

Cuando Jolyne termino de hablar, Izuku se quedo mirando al vacío por unos segundos antes de lanzarle una mirada llena de determinación a la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Déjame ayudarte, sempai – dijo Izuku ensanchando un poco los ojos de Jolyne.

\- Espera, espera un momento Izu. No te dije esto para que me ayudaras, te lo dije porque quería que supieras la razón por la que volví y para que tuvieras cuidado si te encuentras con estos usuarios. Esto es algo de la familia Joestar, no es algo que te concierna – las palabras de Jolyne eran duras pero sinceras. Ella no quería que su aprendiz/hermano menor entre en esto. No porque ella crea que es débil o no se pueda manejar, es porque si algo le pasara jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- No soy débil Jolyne-sempai, puedo ayudarte – dijo Izuku en un tono serio levantándose del sofá. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los de la hija de Jotaro, para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

\- Se que no lo eres, pero no voy a dejar que te metas en algo como esto. Podrías morir, Izu – respondió Jolyne en el mismo tono. Ella también se levanto sin dejar de mirar al peliverde.

\- Jolyne-sempai, los héroes de una forma o otra arriesgan sus vidas. Que clase de héroe seria, si no hiciera lo mismo. En especial para ayudar a una de las personas que mas aprecio –

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos momentos mas, hasta que finalmente Jolyne soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Bien –

Izuku sonrió ante esto, pero su sonrisa cayo cuando la cara Jolyne se acerco mucho a la suya.

\- Con una condición, vamos a tener que duplicar el entrenamiento. Si vas a ayudarme en este caso, inevitablemente seremos atacados por usuarios de stands. Eres decente para usar el tuyo, pero eso no es suficiente. Vas ha tener que trabajar mucho mas que antes, ¿entendido? –

\- H-¡hai! – respondió el peliverde algo nervioso por la cercanía.

\- Pero antes de eso… –

Antes de que el peliverde lo supiera, Jolyne lo atrapo con una llave al cuello.

\- ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para confrontarme de esa manera, eh?!.¡te has vuelto demasiado rebelde mientras estuve fuera, Izu!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu amable y cariñosa sempai?!. ¡te faltan 100 años para que siquiera pienses en hablarme de esa forma! – exclamo Jolyne con una sonrisa mientras veía a Izuku tratando de salir de su agarre.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento por ser tan irrespetuoso sempai!. Por favor suélteme, me rindo me rindo, ¡me rindo! – seguía diciendo Izuku que empezaba a ponerse azul.

\- ¡¿Dónde quedo ese valor que tenias hace un momento?!, ¡afronta tu castigo como un hombre! –

Mientras tanto , Inko tarareaba un canción mientras lavaba los platos, repentinamente escucho las voces de Izuku y Jolyne que venían del apartamento de al lado. Inko no pudo evitar sonreír mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

\- Ara, Parece que Izuku y Jolyne-chan se están divirtiendo –

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Como vieron en el capitulo Jolyne esta de regreso y ahora Izuku trabajara con ella para buscar la "flecha creadora de stands", o y para los que se preguntan si izuku tendra el One For all, si lo tendra pero mas adelante en la historia. ¿Qué otras sorpresas habrá?, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo?. Si lo quieren saber, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, como estan amigos, aquí Jair d y su socio en el crimen Dio 619 trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han visto esta historia y por el apoyo que ha recibido. Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero recomendarles un fic que mi compañero Dio 619 ha iniciado, se llama "My hero academy: undergraund" esta increible, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran.**

 **Ahora contestare los reviews.**

 **Miguelpuentedejesus: Gracias amigo, me alegra que te agrade la historia. Tambien me agrada que te gusten los cambios de Izuku**

 **Antenesis: pues….la verdad es que Dio es técnicamente pertenece a la familia Joestar por ser adoptado por ella, luego tomo el cuerpo de Jonathan(el primer Jojo) y tuvo a Giorno y a quien sabe cuantos hijos por hay, así que a mi parecer si seria incesto. Y sobre tu pregunta anterior, si se verán, solo que no todos. tal y como dices, este fic es como un universo alternativo de JoJo ambientado en el mundo de Boku No hero, por lo que estuviera en una saga, seria Stone Ocean.**

 **JMR: gracias amigo, me alegra mucho que lo veas de esa forma, respondiendo a tus preguntas.**

 **Dio murio en la saga de stardust Crusaders por lo que no aparecerá, pero se hara mención a él en algunas partes de la historia.**

 **No, todos serán mayores. Este fic esta ambientado después de la saga de vento aureo (la saga de Giorno)**

 **Eso seria spoiler**

 **Desafortunadamente Iggy murió en Crusaders por lo que no aparecerá, aunque hay planes en relación a él**

 **Lo lamento amigo, pero esto es un Izuku X Tsuyu estrictamente.**

 **Aizakku: ¡muchas gracias!, y me alegra que te gustara, cuando vi el manga de Baoh, me dije "este personaje no puede desaprovecharse" así que lo incluí como el stand de Izuku, lamentablemente no tendrá sus otras habilidades, posee su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y su capacidad de crear y manipular energía eléctrica. En cuanto a si parecerán personajes de Jojo, si lo harán amigo.**

 **Kitsuneblue: me alegra que te guste amigo y si tengo planeado una idea para un fic de fairy tail para mas adelante, pero por ahora no planeo hacerlo, aunque a futuro tal vez la haga.**

 **Sumoner dante: me alegra que te guste la historia amigo, y el stand de Izuku fue sacado de uno de los trabajos de Araki, el manga se llama Baoh y es muy bueno, lastimosamente fue muy corto. Si quieres saber como es su stand solo busca Baoh y así se ve.**

 **The Devil Zero: gracias amigo y no te preocupes por eso. Todo ha sido gracias a la ayuda mi compañero en el crimen que me ha ayudado a corregir mis errores. Y no te preocupes no sera centrado en la musculatura (al menos, no mucho)**

 **Omega 9028: en ese orden Izuku no aprenderá Hamon, el spin entra en la parte 7 de JoJo, este fic es como una reinvención de la parte 6 (Stone Ocean), solo que en el mundo de MHA. Así que no, y por ultimo su stand se quedara como esta, ya es bastante poderoso y su poder se puede usar de muchas formas, además, planeo darle a Izuku el One For All mas adelante por lo que si Baoh evoluciona, seria OP y eso no lo quiero.**

 **Demonsoul13: me alegra que te guste amigo y era obvio que se harían referencias, es Jojo después de todo jejeje.**

* * *

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai opening 2: the seven deadly sins)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve al sol alzándose en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la U.A, antes de que su brillo envuelva toda la pantalla.

( **Instrumental guitarra)**

Se ven las nubes pasando rápidamente y el sol posándose en lo alto del cielo, la imagen pasa a mostrar a Izuku, Tsuyu y Jolyne en la parte superior de la U.A observando el horizonte con sonrisas en sus rostros. En medio de la imagen aparece "Deku's bizarre adventure"

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

La imagen cambia nuevamente a Izuku que señala a la pantalla y de su cuerpo sale Baoh, que empieza a golpear la pantalla antes de lanzar un relámpago hacia ella.

 **Got my demons they don't know**

 **I'm fierce enough to let them go**

 **It's like a fire a stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

Se ve a Izuku caminando en medio de una multitud, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su gorro cubriendo sus ojos. la imagen cambia a Jolyne viendo el amanecer desde la playa con una mirada seria. Tsuyu aparece nadando en un lago, antes de voltear y sonreír a la pantalla. la imagen cambia a Kirishima que esta entrenando, lanzando puñetazos al aire. Jiro aparece recostada en un arbol, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la nuca. La imagen cambia a Tokoyami que se encuentra en la cima de un edificio en la noche, antes de que Dark Shadow salga de su cuerpo y lance su garra a la pantalla.

 **Hello desire your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

 **Just take a walk go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

Se ve a una silueta humana sentada en una cilla y oculta en la oscuridad, junto a él se encuentran el arco y la flecha creadora de stands. La imagen cambia a Tomura que mira a la pantalla y apunta su mano hacia ella, detrás de él esta Nomu que lanza un rugido.

 **Samayoitou mono mo tomadoikou mono mo**

 **Subete no tsumi o koe**

Se ve a Nomu lanzándose hacia Izuku, este saca a Baoh de su cuerpo y choca su puño con Nomu, creando una onda expansiva que sacude toda la USJ.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

Se muestra a Izuku y al resto de la clase 1-A cayendo desde el cielo, mientras que la U.A se puede ver en el horizonte. La imagen cambia a Izuku mirando desde la entrada de la U.A mirando a All Might que se encuentra en la cima de esta, observando el atardecer, con su capa ondeándose por el viento.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

Una moneda cae del cielo, Izuku la atrapa y la apunta a la pantalla con Baoh, Jolyne, All Might y el resto de la clase 1-A detrás de él.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento de batalla y…..¿intrusos?.**

Al dia siguiente, en la clase 1-A se podia escuchar el ruido de las conversaciones de los alumnos, algunos trataban de conocer a todos en la clase, otros conversaban para conocerse mejor y conversaban sobre temas interesantes. Izuku se encontraba conversando con Uraraka, Lida y Tokoyami, aunque este ultimo no hablaba mucho y solo decía uno que otro comentario ocasional. Las conversaciones en el aula se detuvieron de golpe cuando el profesor del aula, Aisawa Shota entro al salón. Todos los alumnos estaban siendo cuidados con el profesor, puede que el haya mencionado que la expulsión era una broma, pero lo mejor era no darle ningún problema.

\- *Buaaah*, buenos dias – saludo Erazer head perezosamente. Estaba claramente soñoliento.

\- ¡Buenos días, sensei! – saludaron la mayoría de los alumnos a coro.

\- Bien, vamos a acabar con esto rápido. La U.A puede ser una escuela con un departamento de héroes, pero eso no la hace diferente a una escuela normal. Asi que reciviran las clases normales que han visto antes. Además de eso y como deben saber también esta incluido el departamento de héroes donde aprenderán todo lo necesario para volverse heroes – Aisawa empezo a repartir unos papeles en el primer asiento de cada fila. - Lo que tienen hay son sus horarios de clase, tomen uno y pásenlos al resto de sus compañeros –

Izuku al recibir su horario empezo a revisarlo. Como dijo Aisawa, muchas de las clases no eran diferentes de las clases normales que anteriormente recibía, historia, ingles, etc. Aunque también había algunas clases interesantes como "ciencia sobre los koseis" y "leyes y normas sobre el uso de Koseis". Y por ultimo estaba la razón por la que muchos estudiantes tratan de entrar a la U.A, el departamento de héroes. El cual sera impartido por nada mas y nada menos que All Might.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Esperen aquí a Mic para su clase de ingles, nos vemos mañana – Con eso dicho, el héroe undergraund salió por la puerta y el pro Héroe Present Mic entro al salón.

\- ¡muy bien clase!, ¡¿are they ready?! – exclamo el Pro Héroe.

Unos minutos después, la clase dio inicio. Como había dicho Aisawa esta clase era igual de normal que la que recibían en sus escuelas anteriores.

\- ¿Cuál de estas oraciones esta mal? – pregunto Mic, que se dio la vuelta para cuestionar a los alumnos

Nadie respondió, la mayoría de la clase tenia un pensamiento colectivo.

 _\- Que normal –_

 _\- ¡maldita sea, esto es aburrido! –_ pensó Bakugo que ni siquiera parecía prestar atención.

El profesor vio que nadie contestaba, así que decidió animar las cosas a su modo.

\- ¡Everybody hands up!, ¡anímense chicos! –

 _\- Oh, lo tengo. El participio pasado esta mal ubicado. Así que es….¡la numero 4! –_ pensó Izuku que levanto la mano para responder.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases de la mañana pasaron, era la hora del almuerzo y todos empezaron a salir para ir a la cafetería.

\- Deku-kun, Lida-kun, Tokayami-kun, ¿almorzamos juntos? – pregunto Uraraka a lo que los tres asintieron.

\- ¡Izu! –

Repentinamente la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe alertando a todos, la persona que entro era nada mas y nada menos que Jolyne Kujo en su traje normal, ella camino como pedro por su casa hacia Izuku restándole importancia las miradas incrédulas de los demas estudiantes.

\- ¡¿Jolyne-sempai?!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Izuku pregunto levantados de golpe de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Izu?, ¿es que acaso querida sempai no puede venir a invitarte a comer con ella? – dijo Jolyne rodeando el cuello del peliverde con su brazo.

\- Por supuesto que si, es solo que no te esperaba –

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero ver que clase de comida tienen en este lugar – Jolyne empezo a arrastrar al peliverde a la salida.

\- Espere un momento señorita, ¿Quién es usted y porque se lleva a Midoriya-kun de esa forma? Y ¿Por qué estas vestida de una forma tan inapropiada?, estamos en la U.A y no puede…–

\- ¡cállate megane!, ¡odio a los tipos insistentes y molestos como tu! – Jolyne exclamo dejando a lida congelado.

\- M-megane – dijo Lida nervioso, esto parecía deja bu.

\- Jolyne-sempai, sea amable por favor, él es un amigo mío – dijo el peliverde suspirando.

\- Tch, eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, Izu – Jolyne se cruzo de brazos.

Izuku suspiro nuevamente mientras se acomodaba su gorra, se giro hacia sus amigos para presentar a la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Chicos, ella es Jolyne Kujo, asiste a segundo año aquí en la U.A. es una amiga mía… –

\- Izu, pensé que nuestra relación había pasado mas haya que de simples amigos. Después de todo ya hemos tenido contacto físico – Jolyne lo interrumpio con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, cosa que sonrojo a toda la clase. Algunos chicos como Mineta y Kaminari miraban a Izuku apretando los dientes y llorando lagrimas de sangre por la envidia.

\- ¡Jolyne-sempai, no diga ese tipo de cosas!, ¡nuestra relación no es de ese tipo! – Exclamo el peliverde rojo como tomate. - ¡No cause un malentendido! –

\- Aun puedo recordar lo rudo que eras cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos –

\- fue porque estábamos entrenando y tu me hacías una llave al cuello –

\- O como cuando gritabas mi nombre con pasión –

\- ¡eso era porque te negabas a liberarme de la llave hasta que dijera "me rindo"! –

\- O como la ves tomamos una ducha juntos y estuvimos juntos hasta el amanecer –

Izuku estaba a punto de responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y su cara se volvió el doble de roja. Efectivamente, eso si había sucedido.

\- E-eso fue porque tu entraste a la ducha cuando yo estaba en ella y después de eso te colaste a mi habitación, solo dormimos juntos. ¡Y deja de crear malentendidos sempai! –

\- No eres divertido, Izu. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, con esa cosa gigante que tienes allí abajo no tienes nada de que avergonza… –

\- ¡jolyne-sempai ya para! – Izuku tapo la boca de Jolyne para que dejara de hablar. desafortunadamente para él, el daño ya estaba hecho. Las chicas en la sala tenían un sonrojo en sus rostros, algunas tartamudeaban y otras le mandaron una discreta mirada al peliverde solo para sonrojarse aun mas. Los chicos tenían diferentes reacciones, Lida empezo a tartamudear y a mover las manos cual robot descompuesto por las palabras "inmorales" de Jolyne, algunos miraban hacia abajo sintiéndose "opacados" por el peliverde, otros como Tokoyami y Kirishima se reían un poco por la escena, ya que esta era una faceta del peliverde que no conocían y por ultimo, unos pocos miraban al peliverde con envidia.

\- ¡Maldita sea Midoriya!, ¡¿la diferencia entre nosotros es tan grande?! –Kaminari golpeo su escritorio y miro hacia abajo con una mirada de derrota absoluta.

\- No es justo Midoriya, no deberías burlarte de otros solo por tener una onee-san sexy con un gran tracer….–

\- **¡ORA!** –

 **PUM**

Lo siguiente que todos vieron era a Mineta enterrado en el suelo con un chichón, levantaron la vista solo para ver Stone Free con humo saliendo de su puño y mirando con furia al pequeño pervertido.

\- ¿Que estabas a punto de decir de mi trasero maldito ero-chibi? – dijo Jolyne tronando sus nudillos.

\- Oigan, eso se parece un poco a la cosa que sale de Midoriya-kun – dijo una chica que al parecer era invisible, por que la única cosa que delataba que estaba ahí era un uniforme femenino flotante.

\- Es cierto, sus Koseis son muy parecidos – dijo la chica rana mirando al humanoide azul.

Bakugo entrecerró los ojos mirando también al humanoide, era demasiado sospechoso que esta chica apareciera de pronto y tuviera la misma habilidad del peliverde. Los demas pueden haber olvidado lo que Aisawa dijo sobre ese poder que tenia Deku y al parecer esta chica, pero él no. Esas cosas no eran koseis y él descubrirían lo que eran en realidad.

\- Oye chica, ¿Qué mierda es esa cosa? – pregunto Bakugo acercándose a Jolyne que entrecerró los ojos al ver al rubio explosivo.

\- ¿Por qué debería responderte, mocoso? – pregunto de vuelta Jolyne cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡solo responde la maldita pregunta! – gruño con pequeñas explosiones formándose en sus manos.

\- Oblígame, bomba andante –

\- ¡¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, maldita?! –

\- Te dije bomba andante, Izu me conto sobre ti, ¿eres ese tal Kacchan, verdad?, eres tal y como él te describió, mecha corta, arrogante y explosivo; Por eso Bomba andante, ¿te gusta? –

\- ¡Maldita! –

Antes de que Bakugo pudiera si quiera pudiera atacar, Izuku aparecio detrás de él y agarro su brazo con un fuerte apretón mientras que Baoh estaba a su otro lado con electricidad bailando en su mano.

\- Te recomiendo que te detengas Kacchan, te lo digo por tu bien –

\- ¿Miedo de que pueda volarle la cara a tu noviecita, deku? –

\- No es mi novia y no, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque Jolyne-sempai podría patearte el trasero 100 veces en 50 formas diferentes y ni siquiera tendría que usar la mitad de su fuerza para eso –

La clase entera se sorprendió por esta declaración, si el peliverde dice eso, entonces esta chica era verdaderamente algo de temer.

\- Yare yare dawa, Izu. No lo hubieras detenido, me iba a divertir un poco destrozando a la bomba andante – dijo Jolyne mientras Stone Free desaparecía.

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas sempai, ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? – sugirió el peliverde a lo que Jolyne asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es a lo que vine, si quieres puedes traer a tus amigos –

Izuku miro a sus amigos y ellos asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

Acto seguido, el grupo salió a almorzar dejando al resto de sus compañeros levemente aturdidos y un furioso Bakugo detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Cafetería**

En la U.A, el almuerzo es en la cafetería principal, donde se puede comprar comida de la mas alta calidad a un precio razonable. En una de las mesas se puede notar Izuku, Jolyne, Ochako, Lida y Tokoyami cada uno disfrutando de sus respectivos almuerzos y conversando animadamente.

\- Estoy sorprendida Kujo-sempai, ¿por un momento pensé que de verdad ibas a pelear con Bakugo? – dijo Ochako.

\- No iba a pelear con él mejillas rozadas, iba a patearle su puto trasero hasta sacarle el maldito palo en el culo que tiene esa bomba andante si Izu no lo hubiera detenido. Todavía no puedo creer que consideraras a ese chico tu amigo, Izu –

\- ¡Una mujer no debería usar esos términos tan inmorales! – exclamo Lida haciendo movimientos raros con las manos, pero Jolyne simplemente lo ignoro.

\- El no era tan malo antes, cuando obtuvo su Kosei todos lo alababan como si fuera Kami en la tierra y se volvió de esa manera –

\- Bakugo es fuerte, pero esa arrogancia y su actitud sera su perdición algún día – dijo Tokoyami de forma seria.

\- En eso tienes razón, cara de pájaro – Tokoyami alzo una ceja ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada y se limito a comer su almuerzo.

\- El arroz blanco es una comida confortable, ¿verdad? – Dijo el Héroe Lunch Rush que era el encargado de la cafetería.

Los ojos de Izuku brillaron un poco y casi entra en modo fan al ver al héroe, pero logro calmarse a tiempo y respondió con un "si" mientras ocultaba la mitad de rostro sonrojado con su gorra. Jolyne vio esto y soltó una pequeña carcajada, a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado el peliverde todavía tenia sus momentos de fan de los héroes.

\- Esta muy rico – respondió Uraraka que tenia los ojos como rayas mientras disfrutaba la comida.

Lida miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la clase comenzaría en unos minutos.

\- Chicos, el almuerzo esta por terminar. Creo que deberíamos volver a clases, igualmente tu Kujo-san – aconsejo Lida a lo que Uraraka y Tokoyami asintieron.

\- No me des ordenes, megane –

Lida se tenso nuevamente ante el apodo.

\- Ya ya sempai, Lida-kun no lo quiso decir de ese modo – dijo Izuku colocando una mano en el hombro de Jolyne, lo cual gano un chasquido de lengua por parte de esta. - Nos quedaremos unos minutos mas Lida-kun, si quieres puedes adelantarte – el peliverde le mando una mirada a Tokoyami como si tratara de decirle algo con ella, al parecer el cabeza de pájaro entendió el mensaje y asintió en respuesta.

Lida asintió en respuesta antes de levantarse de su asiento junto con Uraraka.

\- De acuerdo, Midoriya-kun. Pero no llegues tarde por favor –

\- Nos vemos en clase, Deku-kun, Tokayami-kun y fue un placer conocerte Kujo-sempai –

\- Lo mismo digo mejillas rosadas – respondió Jolyne con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron lejos de la mesa para ir directo a su salón de clases, dejando a Izuku, Tokoyami y Jolyne en la mesa. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes en la cafetería también habían salido, por lo que era el momento perfecto para la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme, Midoriya?, parecías muy serio hace unos instantes – pregunto Tokoyami curioso.

\- Solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas cabeza de pájaro – respondió Jolyne por el peliverde.

\- ¿preguntas? –

\- Te aseguro que no es nada malo, Tokoyami-kun. Solo queremos confirmar una teoría contigo – dijo el peliverde esta vez, el cabeza de pájaro se le quedo mirando un momento buscando cualquier señal de engaño, pero no encontró ninguno, así que asintió ganando una sonrisa de alivio del peliverde.

Jolyne decidió comenzar con el interrogatorio.

\- De acuerdo cabeza de pájaro, Izu me ha dicho de que tu "kosei" es muy similar al nuestro, ¿puedes enseñármelo? –

Tokoyami se confundió por un momento, pero asintió y saco a Dark Shadow. Izuku vio que el stand se veía un poco diferente, era mas pequeño y se veía casi…¿tímido?.

 **\- Hola –** saludo Dark shadow.

\- Si, es oficial Izu, Este chico es otro usuario de stand – dijo Jolyne confundiendo tanto a Tokoyami como Dark Shadow.

\- ¿stand?/ **¿stand? –**

\- Es una historia algo larga, así que te daré un resumen, Tokoyami-Kun – dijo Izuku que empezo a contarle un resumen de la explicación sobre lo que son los stands que le dio Jolyne, después de la explicación, decir que Tokoyami estaba sorprendido es un eufemismo, estaba completamente atónito.

\- .…esto es algo muy difícil de digerir, pero por otro lado explica muchas cosas – dijo Tokoyami mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Mi apariencia de pájaro es una mutación que herede de padres, siempre he tenido una visión mayor a la de una persona común, además de que mis sentidos son mas desarrollados que los de la mayoría de las personas. Desde que aparecio Dark Shadow siempre fue un misterio, los doctores no pudieron identificar su verdadera naturaleza, por lo que fue vagamente etiquetado como un Kosei de transformación, ya que se llego a la conclusión Dark Shadow se manifiesta como una extensión de mi cuerpo –

\- Bueno cabeza de pájaro, ahora tienes tu respuesta. Dark Shadow aquí es un stand y tu verdadero Kosei es esa apariencia que tienes junto con tus sentidos mejorados. Pero eso no es importante en este momento, ahora quiero respuestas, ¿alguna vez al visto algo como esto? – Jolyne saco la foto del arco y la flecha para mostrársela a Tokayami.

\- ¿un arco y una flecha?, no, No he visto nada de ese tipo antes, ¿es algo importante? –

\- Solo digamos que si no encontramos al que tiene este arco y flecha, las cosas se pondrán demasiado caóticas por aquí – respondió Jolyne con absoluta seriedad tensando a Tokoyami, Sea a lo que sea que haga ese arco y flecha, no podia traer nada bueno si la cara de Jolyne era una indicación de eso.

\- De todas formas es hora de volver, ya casi empezara la clase – Jolyne hizo una mueca antes de plantar la cabeza en la mesa. Izuku se rio y le dio un par de palmaditas a la usuaria de Stone Free en la cabeza.

\- Ya ya Jolyne-sempai no es tan malo –

\- Si como no, como sea Izu, nos vemos después de clases. Y tu cabeza de pájaro, si ves algo como esto avísale a Izu o a mi, ¿entendido? – Jolyne se levanto de la mesa y se disponía a irse, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado dijo algo mas. - Por cierto cabeza de pájaro, busca un mejor nombre para tu stand. "dark shadow", eso suena jodidamente cojo y redundante – con eso dicho, la usuaria de Stone Free camino lejos de la mesa para ir a su clase.

\- ...es una chica muy….interesante la que tienes hay, Midoriya – dijo Tokoyami con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

\- Jejeje – Izuku se rasco la mejilla con un dedo. - Jolyne-sempai puede ser algo impredecible y algunas veces irritable, pero cuando la llegues a conocer te caerá bien –

\- ustedes dos parecen muy cercanos –

\- Ella es como una hermana mayor para mi, me ha ayudado mucho y gracias a ella soy como soy ahora mismo. Es una persona a la cual aprecio mucho – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Tokoyami hizo lo mismo. - creo que deberíamos irnos también, no queremos llegar tarde a clases –

\- Tienes razón –

\- Oh, y si necesitas ayuda o un compañero de entrenamiento para ayudarte a como controlar mejor tu stand, solo pídelo, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte – dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a Tokoyami.

\- ¿quieres ayudarme con Dark Shadow?, ¿Por qué? –

\- No es obvio, ahora somos amigos Tokoyami. Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos – dijo Izuku extendiendo su puño hacia el cabeza de pájaro.

Tokoyami ensancho los ojos ante la declaración del peliverde, para después sonreír levemente y conectar su puño con él.

\- Si, tienes razón en eso –

* * *

 **Salon de clases 1-A**

Todos los alumnos de la clase estaban emocionados, ¿la razón?, por fin comenzarían las clases de entrenamiento básico para ser héroe.

Izuku se encontraba con los pies sobre su asiento mientras tomaba notas en su libreta, trataba de idear nuevas formas de como utilizar las capacidades de Baoh mientras esperaba a su profesor.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Deku-kun? – pregunto Uraraka curiosa por lo que hacia el peliverde.

\- Oh, solo estoy anotando nuevas ideas de como utilizar las habilidades de Baoh – dijo el peliverde mostrando un dibujo de Baoh en la libreta con varias palabras anotadas alrededor de el.

\- Oh, dibujas muy bien Deku-kun – Uraraka con una sonrisa. - no sabia que tuvieras ese tipo de talento –

\- Es cierto Midorya-kun y es muy admirable que busques nuevas formas para mejorar tus habilidades – dijo Lida ajustando sus lentes. - Pero debes bajar los pies del escritorio, ¡es irrespetuoso! –

\- Ma ma Lida-kun, no te preocupes por cosas pequeñas. Además, el profesor aun no ha llegado – dijo el peliverde, lo cual hizo al peliazul llevar su mano al mentón.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, me pregunto cuando aparecerá el profesor –

Como si fuera una señal, desde fuera del salón se escucho…

\- ¡YO ESTOOOOOY….–

Todos dirigieron su vista a la puerta del salón, el peliverde sonrió emocionado al saber quien era. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe revelando al símbolo de paz, All Might en toda su gloria con traje y capa.

\- ¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL! – exclamo el héroe mientras se sostenía de Los costados de la puerta.

 _\- Aunque esa entrada no era muy normal –_ pensó el peliverde con una pequeña risa y una gota de sudor en la nuca, su mentor era muy extravagante a veces.

Todos los demas miraban al héroe numero uno con los ojos ensanchados y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Todavía estaban incrédulos de tener al mas grande de los héroes como uno de sus profesores en la U.A.

\- ¡es All Might! –

\- ¡Es increíble, realmente es un profesor! –

\- Ese es el traje de la era de plata, ¿verdad? –

El héroe caminaba hacia su escritorio con pasos largos y lentos.

\- Su estilo es retro, pero aun así es genial – comento Ojiro.

Izuku no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, estaba emocionado de ver a su otro mentor en el salón de clases y muy curioso de saber que tipo de entrenamiento es el que harán.

\- Yo daré el entrenamiento básico de héroe, esto les enseñara una forma diferente de como aprender lo básico de ser héroes como yo – Dijo All Might con las manos en sus caderas, parado frente a la clase. Ni un murmullo se escuchaba ya que querían prestar atención a todo lo que decía el héroe.

\- ¡Para eso se deben tomar las mejores unidades!, así que para no dar mas rodeos lo que haremos hoy sera….– empieza a flexionar sus brazos dándole la espalda a la clase, para después girar a la clase nuevamente mostrando un cartel que decía "Battle".

\- ¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE! –

\- ¡Entrenamiento!.. – inicio un muy emocionado Bakugo.

\- de combate – termino Izuku con un semblante serio.

\- ¡exactamente, y para eso, van a usar estos! – el héroe señalo a la pared donde empezaron a salir varias hileras verticales con lo que parecían ser varios maletines enumerados del 1 al 20. - ¡sus propios trajes de héroe! –

Tan pronto como All Might dijo eso, todos salieron disparados hacia las hileras verticales para recoger sus trajes.

\- Cuando terminen de cambiarse, iremos a la zona de pruebas beta. ¡Así que prepárense bien muchachos! – dijo el Héroe.

* * *

 **Zona de pruebas Beta**

Ahora nos encontramos con All Might con las manos cerradas en sus caderas, mirando hacia la entrada de la zona de pruebas a la espera de sus estudiantes. Al rato empiezan a verse siluetas negras caminando lentamente hacia la luz.

\- dicen que se puedes saber como es una persona por como viste, es por eso que el traje que llevan ahora es el traje que llevaran al campo de batalla jóvenes y jovencitas. Porque desde ahora, oficialmente son….–

 **HEROES**

Los compañeros del peliverde salieron del túnel vestidos con su trajes de héroes, algunos eran de un estilo simple como el de Ojiro que usaba un traje de Karate o Tokoyami que cubría su cuerpo con una capa negra, otros eran mas extravagantes como el de Lida que era como una armadura de caballería o Bakugo que tenia un estilo mas de villano que de héroe.

\- Son geniales chicos, ¡se ven increíbles! – Dijo All Might mirando uno a uno los trajes de sus estudiantes. - ¿Ahora, empezamos, cigotos? – les pregunto a sus alumnos que ya tenían ganas de comenzar el ejercicio.

Pero en eso, Lida mira a todos lados y nota algo raro. El peliverde no estaba entre ellos.

\- Disculpe All Might-sensei, ¿sabe donde esta Midoriya-kun? – pregunto el peliazul con la mano levantada.

La clase se dio cuenta de que efectivamente faltaba el peliverde y empezaron a buscarlo.

\- No se preocupen...–

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Izuku salir del tunel, se podían escuchar los pasos que indicaba que se estaba acercando. La figura se iba haciendo mas y mas clara, hasta que finalmente el peliverde salió del túnel con su traje de héroe.

\- Aquí estoy – dijo Izuku que usaba una chaqueta larga, parecida a la que traía anteriormente. Solo que esta es de color azul y estaba decorada con cadena y botones dorados. Debajo de la chaqueta está una camiseta común y corriente de color morada que tenia unas marcas blancas similares al traje que All Might traía actualmente, Sobre su cabeza hay una gorra de color azul con un adorno de color dorado similar al del cinturón de All Might y parecía desgarrado por la parte de atrás y se fundía con su cabello. Completando su traje, usaba un par de pantalones negros sostenidos por dos cinturones delgados y un par de botas de combate negras.

Los compañeros del peliverde estaban en alguna especie de trance, algunos miraban el traje con asombro, otros susurraban en voz baja sobre lo increíble que se veía en el traje y algunas chicas tenían un rubor en sus mejillas por lo bien que se veía el peliverde.

\- ¡buena entrada, Joven Midoriya! – All Might le dio el pulgar arriba y en silencio también alabo su traje, el peliverde asintió y camino a su grupo de amigos.

\- Wow, te vez increíble Deku-kun –

\- Tu también te vez muy bien, Uraraka-san –

\- Jejeje, aunque es un poco apretado. Creo que debí escribir mejor lo que pedía, es algo vergonzoso – Uraraka se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- El curso de héroes es genial – dijo Mineta con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz y el pulgar en alto.

PUM

Nuevamente todos pudieron apreciar como el rostro de mineta beso el suelo y un chichón sobresalía de su cabeza, esta vez fue cortesía del peliverde que apretaba su puño humeante.

\- Mas respeto por las mujeres, ero-chibi – el peliverde comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba los ojos mientras miraba al enano pervertido.

\- Todo un banchou, ¿no es así, Midoriya? – dijo Tokoyami con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que gano una sonrisa del peliverde.

\- Admito que se ve muy bien Midoriya-kun, ¿pero eso esta bien? Parece algo similar a tu ropa habitual – dijo Lida con algo de intriga.

\- No te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas Lida-kun, este traje tiene mas de un truco bajo la manga – respondió Izuku con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, te vez genial – Lida sonrió bajo su casco ante ese comentario.

\- *EJEM* – tosió el héroe numero uno para que todos volvieran a prestar atención. - ¡muy bien, es hora de dar inicio al entrenamiento de combate! –

\- Sensei – Lida levanto la mano para llamar la atención del Pro héroe. - Este es el centro de batalla del examen de admisión, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas nuevamente? –

\- ¡No!, ¡iremos dos pasos adelante! – respondió el Héroe confundiendo a todos. - La mayoría de las ocasiones, pelear con villanos tiene lugar en el exterior. Pero si miras las cifras totales, se darán cuenta de que los villanos mas atroces aparecen en lugares oscuros como edificios, en esta sociedad, los villanos mas peligrosos e inteligentes se ocultan en las sombras –

Izuku asintió discretamente. durante sus meses de entrenamiento Jolyne, ella le conto la historia de como su padre, su bisabuelo y su grupo de amigos lucharon hace muchos años contra un vampiro para salvar la vida de su abuela. Según lo que le conto, ese vampiro mato a miles de personas, tomo el cuerpo de su tatarabuelo, controlo la mente de varias personas para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por el, reunió a un grupo de usuarios de stands para tratar de acabar con el grupo de su padre y termino matando a varios de su grupo. Aunque al final fue derrotado por el padre de su sempai, eso demostraba que los verdaderos villanos no son los que aparecen en la televisión, sino los que están ocultos en las sombras.

\- Para esta clase ustedes estarán serán divididos en grupos de dos personas, uno actuara como el equipo de los héroes y el otro como los villanos para estas batallas internas –

La chica rana levanto la mano, un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿sin entrenamiento previo? –

\- ¡Esta es una batalla real para aprender lo básico jovencita!, pero la clave esta vez, es que no hay ningún robot al que derrotar. Explicare de que se trata el ejercicio, así que presten atención – dijo el héroe sacando de uno de sus bolsillos….¿un guion?.

\- ¿ _Un guion?, ¿en serio? –_ Izuku no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

\- Bien, la situación es que los villanos escondieron una bomba en uno de los pisos del edificio, para ganar el desafío los héroes tienen que atrapar a los villanos o recuperar la bomba, mientras que los villanos deben evitarlo – leyó All Might antes de guardarlo. - los equipos serán escogidos por sorteo –

\- ¿serán escogidos al azar?, ¿no podemos escoger nuestros propios compañeros de equipo? – pregunto nuevamente Lida.

\- En un combate real no siempre puedes escoger junto a quien pelearas, Lida-kun. Tendrás que trabajar con personas que no conozcas en el futuro. Un ejemplo seria cuando héroes de diferentes agencias hacen equipo – respondió Izuku acomodando su gorra.

\- Ya veo, están pensando a futuro, ¡disculpe mi rudeza por favor! – dijo Lida haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

\- Esta bien, ¡hagamos esto rápido! – dijo All Might levantando su puño en el aire.

Dicho esto, el pro héroe se dispuso a formar los equipos. terminando de la siguiente forma:

Equipo A: Midoriya Izuku y Asui Tsuyu

Equipo B: Todoroki Shouto y Shouji Mezo

Equipo C: Mineta Minoru y Sero Hanta

Equipo D: Bakugo Katsuki y Kirishima Eijiro

Equipo E: Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuga

Equipo F: Rikudou Satou y Kouji Kouda.

Equipo G: Jirou Kyoka y Kaminari Denki

Equipo H: Lida Tenya y Tokokayami Fumikage.

Equipo I: Uraraka Ochako y Yaoyorosu Momo

Equipo J: Ojiro Mashirao y Tooru Hagakure

\- ¿Asui Tsuyu? –

\- Soy yo, Midoriya-chan –

Izuku volteo al escuchar esa voz, encontrándose con la chica rana. El no había interactuado mucho con ella, pero recordaba que lo había ayudado cuando sus compañeros lo empezaron a poner nervioso con sus preguntas y por como la había visto actuar Podia decir que Tsuyu era una chica muy agradable.

\- Oh, ¿tu eres Asui-san?. Lo siento mucho, todavía no conozco todos los nombres de mis compañeros – Izuku se rasco la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

Tsuyu simplemente sonrió

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo he hecho. Por cierto, llámame Tsuyu-chan –

\- Solo si tu me dices Izuku, es lo justo. – Izuku extendió su mano a la chica rana. - Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Tsuyu-chan –

\- Hai Izuku ~ kero – La chica rana sonrió y tomo su mano.

Los demas empezaron a interactuar con sus respectivos compañeros de equipos. All Might observo que todos se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas, por lo que era hora de continuar.

\- ¡bien, entonces, veamos quienes son los primeros en competir! – All Might metió sus manos en dos cajas, una de color negro con las palabras "villano" y la otra era blanca con las palabras "heroe". - los primeros equipos en luchar serán…¡estos chicos! – saco de las cajas dos pelotas, una blanca con una letra A y una negra con una letra D.

Esto sorprendió un al peliverde y al rubio.

\- ¡Esta decidido, Todos los demas diríjanse a la sala de vigilancia; mientras que ustedes cuatro, síganme, les indicare a donde sera el ejercicio – Ordeno el Heroe.

\- ¡hai! – contestaron a coro el resto de la clase.

\- Buena suerte, Deku-kun – dijo Uraraka con intención de darle ánimos, Lida le dio un pulgar arriba en señal de buena suerte y Tokoyami asintió con la cabeza con el mismo mensaje.

Izuku asintió con una sonrisa, antes de que seguir a All Might, mientras que Tokoyami, Uraraka y Lida van a la sala de vigilancia con el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Unos minutos después, el pro héroe y los integrantes de los equipos se encontraban frente al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo su ejercicio de batalla.

\- Muy bien muchachos, las reglas son simples – dijo All Might. - Los villanos entraran al edificio y tendrán un total de cinco minutos para prepararse, los héroes entraran al cabo de esos 5 minutos métanse en el respectivo papel que se les dio y no tengan miedo de lastimarse, aunque si las cosas se salen de control, intervendré, ¿quedo claro? –

\- ¡hai! – respondieron los cuatro.

\- Así me gusta, Joven Bakugo y Joven Kirishima, entren al edificio, joven Asui y Joven Midoriya, esperen hasta que les de la señal para comenzar – con eso dicho, el héroe se alejo del lugar de un poderoso salto, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos.

Sin perder el tiempo, el equipo de villanos se adentro en el edificio, mientras que el equipo de héroes se quedo afuera, esperando la señal de All Might para comenzar el ejercicio.

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio**

Unos momentos después, ambos jóvenes que harían el papel de villano se encontraban en el tercer piso, donde estaba la "bomba" que debían proteger.

\- Aunque esto sea un entrenamiento, no me gusta ser el villano, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿cierto? – dijo Kirishima tratando de entablar una conversación con el rubio explosivo. - Nuestro trabajo es proteger esta cosa, ¿eh? – El pelirrojo le dio unos cuantos golpes a la "bomba". - Es de papel mache –

\- Hey – Bakugo llamo al pelirrojo. - ¿Qué piensas sobre Deku y su "Kosei"? – pregunto el rubio, literalmente la furia goteaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- ¿Midoriya?, pienso que es un tipo bastante varonil. No sabría decirte mas ya que no he hablado mucho con él, pero he oído que es una buena persona, pero también es un tipo duro y intimidante cuando quiere serlo – dijo Kirishima antes de llevar su mano al mentón. - Su Kosei es extraño, nunca he visto un kosei como el de él y tampoco he oído hablar de un kosei que invoca a un monstruo, esa cosa parece súper fuerte, además de que Midoriya puede hacer cosas increíbles sin tener que usarlo, como cuando hicimos las pruebas de Aisawa-sensei – comento el pelirrojo, sin notar que sus palabras no hacían mas que enfurecer mas a Bakugo.

\- _¡¿se atrevió a burlarse de mi solo porque tiene esa maldita cosa ayudándole?! –_ penso el rubio explosivo recordando la primera vez que esa cosa aparecio y como el peliverde empezo a cambiar después de eso, actuando como si fuera superior a él. - _¡maldito nerd!, ¡no creas que puedes burlarte de mi y humillarme como lo hiciste sin tener que pagar por ello! –_

\- Hey Bakugo, ¿tienes algún plan en mente? – la voz de Kirishima interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿huh?!, claro que lo tengo. ¡Voy a destrozar al bastardo de Deku y a la cara de rana y ganare! –

\- ….no creo que sea tan simple – Kirishima tenia una gota de sudor rodando por su nuca, él no puede ser tan listo como otras personas, pero hasta él sabia que ese plan era estúpido.

 **Fuera del edificio**

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos, Izuku? – pregunto Tsuyu al peliverde que se giro para mirarla. Ambos revisaban el plano del edificio y trataban de idear una estrategia.

\- Antes de tratar con eso necesito que me hables de tu Kosei, Tsuyu-chan – Tsuyu inclino la cabeza ante ese pedido.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Es necesario tener idea de las capacidades de tu compañero para saber como podemos cooperar mejor, por eso que necesito que me digas de todas tus capacidades, por supuesto que te diré las mías también, así armaremos una estrategia efectiva –

Tsuyu asintió encontrando la lógica del argumento de Izuku.

\- Bueno, mi Kosei me da las distintas habilidades características de una rana. Incorpora una gran capacidad de salto, puedo aferrarme a las paredes, una capacidad extender mi lengua al menos quince metros, puedo camuflarme, guardar cosas en mi estomago y expulsar un moco toxico…aunque en estos momentos solo es apestoso. Oh, y también puedo nadar muy rápido, pero no creo los dos últimos sean útiles aquí –

\- Um, ya veo, básicamente eres una linda ranita con muchos trucos bajo la manga – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que las mejillas de Tsuyu se pongan un poco rojas. - Bueno, mi "kosei" es Baoh, básicamente es como una manifestación espiritual de mi mismo, el tiene un rango de ataque de veinte metros, posee súper fuerza, es muy rápido, preciso y resistente; también tiene la capacidad de generar energía eléctrica y manipularla de diversas formas – explico el peliverde desencajando la mandíbula de Tsuyu por todo el conjunto de habilidades que posee su compañero.

\- Bueno, ahora tenemos que evaluar a nuestros oponentes, conozco casi todo sobre Kacchan y se como funciona su kosei de explosión mejor que nadie, así que he preparado varias contramedidas para él, pero no tengo idea de las habilidades de Kirishima-kun –

Esto pareció sacar a Tsuyu de su estado de asombro, así que decidió responder.

\- Mi amiga Mina-chan me conto que fue con Kirishima-chan a la segundaria y hablo un poco sobre él, su kosei le permite endurecer su cuerpo haciéndolo tan duro como el acero y también le permite tener gran fuerza, eso es todo lo que se –

\- Eso quiere decir que nos enfrentamos a un combatiente de corto alcance y uno de alcance corto a medio, el Kosei de Kacchan le permite secretar nitroglicerina de las palmas de sus manos y explotarla cuando el quiera. Es un kosei asombroso pero su propia manera de uso es su propia debilidad –

Esto confundió a Tsuyu, por lo que Izuku decidió explicarlo.

\- La única parte de la cual Kacchan secreta nitroglicerina son de las palmas de sus manos, si sus palmas se cierran entonces no podrá usarlas – los ojos de Tsuyu se ensancharon en comprensión.

\- Eso se escucha mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Izuku –

\- Es por eso que yo me encargare de Kacchan, estoy casi seguro de que el ira por mi. Yo me encargare de él, necesitare que distraigas a Kirishima-kun –

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Izuku? –

El peliverde se ajusto el gorro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro. Cuando el peliverde empezo a contarle su plan, Tsuyu empezo a sentir un poco de pena por Bakugo.

* * *

 **Zona de vigilancia**

All Might y los demas alumnos de la clase 1-A se encuentran observando varias pantallas que mostraban a los dos equipos, el héroe numero uno vio que el tiempo de los 5 minutos ya había terminado, así que era hora de comenzar.

 _\- Joven Midoriya, aquí no eres mas que un estudiante, así que te juzgare estrictamente y sin ningún favoritismo –_ pensó Toshinori.

* * *

 **Edificio de la prueba**

 **\- *** tiempo terminado chicos, el combate de entrenamiento del equipo A y el equipo D comienza…¡AHORA!* – se escucho la voz de All Might por el altavoz.

El equipo de héroes inmediatamente procedió a adentrarse al edificio, Izuku y Tsuyu procedieron a moverse por fuera del edificio, el peliverde usaba los brazos de Baoh para escalar mientras que Tsuyu usaba sus habilidades de rana para subir por la pared. Ambos entraron por una de las ventanas del segundo piso sin muchos problemas.

\- Infiltración completa – declaro Tsuyu, Izuku a su lado miraba hacia todos lodos en busca de trampas o puntos ciegos.

\- Parece que es como nos imaginamos, no colocaron ninguna trampa. Eso significa que están cuidando la bomba o vendrán a atacarnos; lo mas seguro es que Kacchan no tarde en bajar para atacarme, por lo que Kirishima-kun estará cuidando la bomba el solo, ¿estas lista, Tsuyu? –

\- ~ kero – la chica rana le dio el pulgar arriba.

\- Bien, a moverse – Izuku empezo a correr mientras que Tsuyu empezo a moverse por las vigas del edificio. Ambos se mueven hasta el tercer piso, el peliverde nota que su amigo de la infancia aun no ha venido a atacarlo, pero no debe tardar.

Izuku escucha los pasos viniendo a través del final del pasillo por lo que se prepara para tomar acción, Bakugo aparece desde la esquina del pasillo y apunta con su mano derecha al peliverde liberando una explosión, pero este la esquiva rodando por el suelo hacia la izquierda.

\- Sabia que vendrías, Kacchan – Izuku sonrió un poco mientras se levanta, por el rabillo de su ojo noto que Tsuyu atravesó la salida para dirigirse al tercer piso. Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

\- Vamos Deku, no lo esquives – Dijo el rubio de forma fría, estaba molesto por que Deku esquivo su ataque.

\- ¿Se supone que tenia que recibirlo?, no seas estúpido – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y le hizo unas señas con la mano para que atacara. - Vamos, ven y atácame –

Esto no hizo mas que enfurecer aun mas Bakugo.

\- ¡no hare demasiado daño para que el ejercicio a acabe, pero me acercare a ello! – Bakugo corrió hacia el peliverde lanzando un derechazo a su rostro.

Pero no espero que este se moviera a un lado y lo esquivara otra vez.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿acaso leyó mis movimientos? –_

PUM

\- *Guah* – Bakugo se quedo sin aliento al recibir un derechazo en el estomago por parte del peliverde, pero no se detuvo hay. Él lo tomo de su de su brazo y lo estampo contra el suelo. El rubio escupió un poco de saliva por el impacto.

\- Eso fue predecible Kacchan, siempre comienzas con un derechazo – Izuku se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y su gorra cubrió sus ojos. - Pensaste que después de haber visto ese movimiento incontables veces no lo esquivaría, ese fue un pensamiento muy inocente. He analizado detalladamente a cada héroe junto con su Kosei que me he encontrado incluyendo el tuyo, toda esa información la he anotado en mi libreta, esa que tu quemaste y tiraste – levanto la vista y señalo a Bakugo. - Escúchame bien, no soy el mismo chico al que solías intimidar en la escuela, he crecido. Mi "deku" ya no significa "inutil", ahora significa "nunca rendirse" y eso te lo voy a probar pateándote el trasero aquí y ahora –

Con cada palabra que decía Bakugo se ponía mas y mas furioso, empezo a levantarse mientras que Izuku lo seguía mirando.

\- Deku – susurro el nombre del peliverde con furia. - Crees que porque tienes un poder raro para ayudarte puedes pasar sobre mi, que creas que eres mejor que yo solo por eso…..¡ESO ES LO QUE MAS ODIO DE TI! – exclamo el rubio ya completamente de pie.

\- Como si me importara –

*bakugo, ¿Cuál es la situacion?* – hablo Kirishima por el intercomunicador en la oreja de Bakugo. Él lleva dos dedos al aparato en su oreja para contestar.

\- Cállate y protege la bomba, estoy furioso ahora y tengo un nerd que destrozar –

*espera Bakugo, no va…*–

* **beep** * –

el rubio apago su comunicador, antes de volver a mirar al peliverde.

* * *

 **Zona de vigilancia.**

\- Wow, Midoriya pelea muy bien – comento Ojiro con una sonrisa.

\- Ni que lo digas amigo, además, ¿escucharon eso de que tiene un análisis de cada héroe y kosei que se ha encontrado?, tiene un kosei potente y además es estratega; es asombroso – dijo Kaminari.

\- Tengo ganas de ver como barre el piso con Bakugo, sabia que tenia una actitud de mierda, pero no esperaba que fuera un brabucón – dijo un inusualmente serio Mineta, el habia tenido su propia tanda de brabucones, por lo que tenia un odio grande contra ellos, Cosa que todos los miembros de la clase compartían.

\- Deku-kun – susurro Uraraka sin despegar la mirada de la imagen del peliverde.

\- El combate apenas a comenzado, así que prestemos atención – dijo Tokoyami silenciando a todos para ver sin interrupciones la pelea.

All Might al igual que los demas estaba en silencio sin despegar la vista del combate, aunque también estaba un poco orgulloso por como el peliverde se estaba desarrollando.

 _-Muéstrale cuanto has cambiado, joven Midoriya –_

* * *

 **Edificio de la prueba.**

Bakugo llevo su manos hacia atrás y Izuku se preparo para su ataque, el rubio se impulso hacia el peliverde con una explosión y lanzo una patada, pero el peliverde se cubrió con su brazo.

\- ¿No usaras a tu monstruo?, debes estar muy confiado – Bakugo llevo su brazo derecho hacia atrás listo para lanzar otra explosión.

Izuku sonrió, el brazo de Baoh aparecio y tomo la pierna de Bakugo sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué? –

PAM

Lo siguiente que el rubio sabia fue que se estrello contra la pared, Bakugo cayo al suelo y llevo su mano a su rostro y noto que tenia un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca.

\- Te esta sangrando la nariz, límpiatelo – dijo Izuku ajustando su gorra y tomo algo de distancia. - Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, porque si es así, este combate sera decepcionante –

\- ¡Deku! – Bakugo se levanto y llevo sus manos hacia atrás para impulsarse con sus explosiones, el peliverde lo esperaba y saco la cadena que estaba ligada a su traje que era mas larga de lo que parecía y corrió hacia él, el rubio vio esto y llevo su brazo hacia adelante lanzando otra explosión pero Izuku se agacho y se movió debajo de el hasta estar en su espalda.

\- ¡tienes la espalda descubierta! – Izuku uso su cadena como látigo y rodeo el torso de Bakugo con ella, el peliverde superpuso el brazo de Baoh nuevamente y tiro de la cadena atrayendo al rubio hacia el...

PAM

CRASH

Y darle una potente patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar estrellándolo contra una pared al extremo del pasillo de donde estaban. Izuku retrajo la cadena y la envolvió en su brazo antes de mirar a Bakugo que trataba de levantarse.

\- ¿Qué yo me creo mejor que tu solo por tener un kosei poderoso?, no me hagas reír, ese eres tu. Desde que obtuviste tu Kosei siempre pensaste que eras mejor que los demas, que otros eran "extras" y tu eras alguien superior. Es cierto que eres fuerte, pero no eres imbatible. Tienes un kosei poderoso y llamativo pero no por eso te hace mejor que los demas, dependes tanto de tu Kosei que has olvidado confiar en tu propia fuerza, antes de que los Koseis llegaran, las personas tenían que aprender a defenderse por si mismas con lo que tuvieran a la mano, muchos como tu han olvidado eso y confían demasiado en sus koseis para pelear. Mira a donde te ha llevado eso, ¿Que se siente Kacchan?, ¿Qué se siente que un "inutil" te este pateando el trasero? –

Los ojos de Bakugo se ensancharon antes de gruñir de frustración, imágenes de su infancia pasaban por su cabeza, cuando el tenia su grupo de seguidores y deku estaba en el fondo, cuando todos lo alababan por su kosei y le decían que seria un gran héroe, él lo entendió en ese momento, él era especial y los demas solo eran extras, así debía ser, así es como debería haber sido siempre.

Pero…

 _\- Estas bien, no te lastimaste_ –

 _\- Tu cara parecía gritar ayuda_ –

 _\- ¿Qué se siente Kacchan?, ¿Qué se siente que un "inutil" te este pateando el trasero? –_

 _\- ¡DEKU! –_ rugió Bakugo en su cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor.

El peliverde se alisto nuevamente para pelear al ver que Bakugo se levantaba.

*Izuku, responde* – la voz de Tsuyu se escucho por el intercomunicador en su oreja. Llevo dos dedos al intercomunicador para contestar.

\- Aquí estoy, Tsuyu-chan –

*Encontré a Kirshima-chan y la bomba esta junto a el, se encuentra en el otro extremo de la sala. En este momento estoy detrás de una de las columnas del piso y no me ha detectado todavía, el lugar no me da un punto ciego adecuado para un ataque sorpresa y no soy rival para Kirishima-chan en un combate directo, por lo que la única forma de ganar es la bomba, pero si me acerco demasiado revelare mi posición* –

\- ¿Dónde te encuentras? –

\- Estoy en el cuarto de en medio, en el quinto piso –

 _\- Ella esta encima de mi –_ Izuku levanto la vista.

\- ¡DEKU! –

Izuku volvió su vista a Bakugo que le estaba apuntando con su guantelete.

\- Con tu acoso debes saberlo ya, mi Kosei me permite secretar nitroglicerina de las glándulas sudoríparas de las palmas de mis manos y puedo hacerla explotar cuando quiera – Bakugo lleva su mano izquierda a su guantelete con forma de granada y lo retrae dejando salir una especie de tira de metal pequeña. - si ellos hicieron esto como les pedí, este guante almacena ml nitroglicerina dentro y….– Bakugo sonrió demencialmente mientras llevaba su mano a la tira de metal.

Izuku simplemente le mando una mirada indescifrable al rubio.

*¡joven Bakugo detente!, ¡¿estas tratando de matarlo?!* – la voz de All might resonó por el altavoz.

\- No lo matara, si no le acierto – Bakugo jalo el gatillo de guante.

CLICK

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Una masiva bola de fuego salió disparada del guante destruyendo todo lo que estaba frente a ella, siguió avanzando todo el trayecto del pasillo hasta que salió del edificio, destruyendo una parte de la pared del piso donde se encontraban.

Cuando el humo se aclaro, Bakugo empezo a mirar a todos lados en busca del peliverde pero no lo hallaba. Empezo a preocuparse un poco, ¿acaso de verdad lo había matado?, él no veía al peliverde por ningún lado, desvió su mirada al sitio donde el peliverde estaba antes y noto que había un agujero enorme en el suelo.

Bakugo ensancho los ojos cuando lo golpeo la revelación

CRACK

Una grieta empezo a formarse debajo de Bakugo.

\- Mier…–

 **¡BARU!**

CRACK

¡PUM!

Izuku y Baoh rugieron al salir debajo de Bakugo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, antes de que cayera al suelo.

El rubio explosivo levanto la vista para ver al peliverde en perfecto estado con Baoh gruñendo mientras electricidad corría por su cuerpo.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, casi se quema mi gakuran – Izuku empezo a quitarse el polvo. - Por suerte use Baoh para abrir un agujero debajo de nosotros para escapar de la explosión a tiempo –

*Izuku, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué fue esa explosión?* – Tsuyu pregunto a través del intercomunicador.

\- No te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas Tsuyu-chan, estoy bien – respondió el peliverde antes de volver a mirar al rubio explosivo, a pesar de todo el daño que ha recibido aun trataba de ponerse de pie para pelear.

\- Necesito que te quedes fuera del rango de Kirishima, cuando te avise, quiero que corras a uno de los extremos del edificio, un regalo te estará esperando en unos momentos y te ayudara a distraerlo lo suficiente como para tomar la bomba –

-*¿un regalo?*–

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas – Izuku corto la comunicación antes de mirar a Bakugo.

\- Muy bien Kacchan, querías que usara a Baoh – Izuku señalo a Bakugo con su stand sonriendo psicóticamente detrás de él. - entonces cumpliere tu deseo –

\- Oh, así que por fin vas a usar a ese monstruo, me parece bien. Voy a destrozarlo junto contigo – dijo Bakugo de pie con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 **Quinto piso**

\- Bakugo responde, ¿Qué rayos fue esa explosión? – Kirishima preguntaba a través de su intercomunicador, pero el rubio no contestaba.

Mientras tanto, Tsuyu miraba a Kirishima atrás de uno de los pilares, además de otros cinco pilares, no había mas lugares en la habitación donde ocultarse, por lo que no podia hacer una emboscada, solo habia dos posibilidades, tomar la bomba o vencer a Kirishima. La ultima era casi imposible para ella si pelea de forma justa, por lo que su única opción era esperar al "regalo" de Izuku y usarlo para distraer al pelirrojo para tomar la bomba.

 _\- Confió en ti, Izuku –_ pensó Tsuyu.

* * *

 **Sala de vigilancia.**

\- All might-sensei tiene que detenerlos – dijo Momo Yaoyorosu.

\- Se van a matar, tiene que detener el ejercicio – esta vez fue Kaminari.

Todos los demas alumnos estaban de acuerdo, el ejercicio debía detenerse antes de que alguno de los dos chicos se lastime de gravedad.

All Might estaba en conflicto, sabia que debía detenerlos antes de que las cosas se salgan de control, pero….

* * *

 **De vuelta a la pelea**

*joven Bakugo, la próxima vez que uses eso, parare la pelea y tu equipo perderá* – se escucho la voz de All Might por el altavoz.

¿huh? –

\- *este es un ejercicio donde tienes que pensar en todas las situaciones de forma real, esa explosión pudo haber activado la bomba y pudo matarlos a todos en el proceso, además de que atacar de esa forma invita a destruir la guarida que deberías proteger* –

\- ¡bien! – Bakugo gruño de frustración. - ¡resolveremos esto con nuestros puños! – se lanzo hacia el peliverde con sus manos hacia atrás para impulsándose con sus explosiones.

El peliverde lo esperaba y lanzo un golpe hacia él, pero Bakugo creo explosión en el aire generando una pantalla de humo frente al peliverde y uso la explosión para colarse en su espalda y apunto su mano lista para lanzarle una explosión. Nunca noto la sonrisa que se formo en la cara del peliverde.

\- Aquí viene te favorito golpe de derecha –

 **\- ¡BARU!** –

¡PUM!

CRACK

\- *GUAH* – el rubio expulso su almuerzo al recibir un potente golpe de Baoh en el estomago que lo mando hacia el techo agrietando el lugar donde se habia estrellado. El rubio empezo a descender hacia donde se encontraba Izuku y su stand, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia vio como el peliverde se dio la vuelta y llevo su mano a la punta de su gorra, él lo miro por encima de su hombro y dijo….

 **\- Beat it from here, fool** –

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Baoh lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos sobre el cuerpo de Bakugo, su cuerpo parecía de trapo al ser suspendido en el aire, mientras que Baoh seguía lanzando golpes sin misericordia alguna.

 **¡BARU!**

¡BOOM!

¡CRASH!

¡CRASH!

¡CRASH!

Para el golpe final, Baoh lanzo un potente uppercut que mando a Bakugo a atravesar todos los pisos del dejando gigantescos agujeros y accidentalmente romper todas las ventanas todas las ventanas del edificio.

* * *

 **Quinto piso**

El edificio entero empezo a temblar, Kirishima se aferro al suelo clavando sus manos en el y Tsuyu se aferro al pilar donde estaba oculta, ambos se estaban preguntado que rayos pasaba.

 ***** va hacia haya, Tsuyu-chan* – Tsuyu escucho a Izuku por el comunicador confundiéndola, ¿Qué se supone que venia?, sacudió su cabeza y hizo lo que le habia ordenado el peliverde. Salto lejos del pilar a uno de los extremos de la sala, cosa que Kirishima noto.

\- Oi, tu eres…–

¡CRASH!

De la sala donde se encontraban Kirishima y Tsuyu, un enorme agujero se formo en el piso y de el salió Bakugo.

\- ¡¿Bakugo?! – jadeo Kirishima sorprendido y corrió hacia él, dejando la bomba desprotegida.

 _\- ¡Ahora!_ – Tsuyu salto y lanzo su lengua hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, lo enrollo y lo lanzo hacia Kirishima derribándolo en el suelo.

\- Adiós, Kirishima-chan – Tsuyu salto hacia donde estaba la bomba.

-Mierda, perdón amigo – Kirishima noto que Bakugo solo estaba inconsciente, aunque si se notaba magullado, no era nada de que preocuparse. Se quito su cuerpo de encima y se dispuso a alcanzar a la chica rana.

\- Yo no haria eso si fuera tu –

Una voz se escucho detrás de él tensándolo, lentamente volteo y se encontró con Izuku y Baoh sonriendo maliciosamente, el stand estaba rodeado de electricidad y tenia una moneda en sus manos apuntando directo a su cabeza.

-Este partido es nuestro, Kirishima-kun –

Tsuyu aterrizo en la bomba y suspiro, volteo y se encontró con que el peliverde estaba en este piso también.

\- Objetivo capturado, ~ kero – Tsuyu sonrió y le hizo la seña de "victoria" al peliverde.

\- Buen trabajo, Tsuyu-chan –

 **\- Baru –**

Tanto Izuku como Baoh le dieron el pulgar en alto a la chica rana.

* * *

 **Zona de vigilancia**

Todos los observantes de la sala estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo, incluyendo a All Might, no podían despegar la vista y sus cerebros aun trataban de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

El héroe numero uno fue el primero en salir de su asombro y decidió dar sus palabras finales.

 ***¡EL EQUIPO DE HEROES GANA!***

* * *

 **De vuela al edificio**

Al escuchar la voz de All Might por el altavoz, Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír. Tsuyu salto de la bomba y camino hacia donde estaban Izuku, Kirishima y el inconsciente Bakugo.

\- Lo hiciste increíble, Tsuyu-chan – Izuku le sonrió a la chica rana.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo, tu te enfrentaste a Bakugo y me diste la oportunidad para poder capturar la bomba, yo no hice casi nada – Tsuyu frunció un poco el seño, Izuku prácticamente hizo todo el trabajo; No entendía porque la alababa.

Izuku llevo sus manos a los hombros de la chica rana, cosa que la hizo mirar a los ojos del peliverde fijamente, por alguna razón no podia apartar la vista.

\- Eso no es cierto, esto fue un esfuerzo de equipo, tu te infiltraste en este lugar y tu nos diste la oportunidad de pasar, te mantuviste alerta y esperaste hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para actuar y confiaste en mi para que hiciera el trabajo. Yo no podría haber ganado sin ti, Tsuyu-chan –

Las palabras sinceras del peliverde avergonzaron un poco a la chica rana, un lindo rubor se formo en sus mejillas en señal de esto.

\- Hyuk hyuk hyuk, pero que pareja tan linda –

Izuku, Tsuyu y Kirishima se tensaron al escuchar esa voz tétrica que ninguno de ellos reconocía, así miraron hacia todos lados en busca del dueño de esa voz.

Repentinamente, de una de las paredes de la sala salieron lo que parecían tentáculos y se dirigían hacia los tres chicos. Izuku se alerto y cargo a Tsuyu, mientras que Kirishima tomo a Bakugo en su hombro y saltaron hacia atrás para evitar el ataque.

\- ¡Baoh! –

 **\- ¡BARU!** –

PUM

CRASH

El stand del peliverde salió de su cuerpo y destruyo los tentáculos de piedra con sus puños.

\- ¿estas bien, Tsuyu-chan? – pregunto Izuku a la chica rana.

\- Si – respondió Tsuyu, a pesar de la situación aun estaba calmada. Aunque también tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por la posición en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?, ¿esto es parte del ejercicio? – pregunto Kirishima algo exaltado.

\- Lo dudo mucho, Kirishima-Kun – respondio el peliverde entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Vaya Vaya, el mocoso también posee nuestras habilidades – dijo una voz muy diferente a la anterior. Esta era mucho mas grave.

\- Hyuk hyuk hyuk, su stand parece ser muy poderoso. Tal vez no debamos subestimarlos tanto solo por ser unos chiquillos –

Unos segundos después, dos personas salieron de la pared alertando nuevamente a los tres estudiantes.

El primero parecía simplemente un hombre promedio, era calvo, delgado y usaba un par de anteojos circulares; vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y unos zapatos marrones. los únicos puntos resaltantes del sujeto era que tenia una nariz bastante larga y una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

El segundo es un hombre musculoso con la mandíbula ancha y un tono de piel rojizo. Tenia sus ocultos ojos y su cabello por unas gafas y un casco de construcción y vestía un traje de obrero.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Izuku con gran seriedad.

\- Pero que maleducado, aunque viendo que vistes como un delincuente no debería esperar mucho – dijo el calvo ajustándose los lentes. - Pero ya que lo pediste nos presentaremos, Kimi Morisuke y mi amigo mastodonte aquí es Rokugo Waritou. En cuanto a que hacemos aquí, no es de tu incumbencia mocoso –

\- Solo digamos que ustedes tres serán nuestro pequeño seguro para nuestra vía de escape jejeje – Rokugo sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

 **Zona de vigilancia**

La clase 1-A se encontraba sorprendida y exaltada al ver por las cámaras, la aparición de los dos desconocidos.

\- ¡¿villanos aquí?! – exclamo Mineta asustado.

\- ¡¿Cómo entraron?! –

\- ¡¿Como rayos paso eso?! –

\- Cálmense, hay que mantener la cabeza fría en esta situación –

Los estudiantes de la clase 1-A empezaron a discutir sobre la aparición, unos pocos estaban asustados, otros trataban de calmar a aquellos que estaban asustados y unos pocos se mantenían calmados y trataban de pensar que hacer en esta situación.

\- ¡SILENCIO! –

La voz de All Might en el salon silenciando a todos los presentes.

\- En estos momentos es cuando debemos mantener la calma para pensar con claridad, vayan y avisen a los demas senseis sobre la situación, yo me encargare de los villanos y traeré al los jóvenes Midoriya, Asui, Kirishima y Bakugo a salvo – dijo All might con una sonrisa a lo que los estudiantes asintieron y se aliviaron, inmediatamente partieron de la sala en busca de los demás profesores.

All Might inmediatamente corrió hacia el ascensor que se dirigía a la zona de pruebas para enfrentarse a los villanos.

\- Esperen un poco chicos, la ayuda va en… – en ese momento All Might ensancho los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el vapor empezo a emanar de su cuerpo y sus músculos comenzaron a encogerse.

\- ¡no!, ¡ahora no! – exclamo All Might tratando de mantenerse en su forma muscular, pero no pudo lograrlo a tiempo y volvió a su forma esquelética original.

\- ¡OH NO! – Toshinori grito a todo pulmón mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Zona de pruebas Beta**

\- Tsuyu-chan, Kirishima-kun...–

El peliverde llamo a ambos provocando lo miraran con confusion

\- Necesito que se lleven a Kacchan de aquí, ambos tienen que salir ahora – dijo Izuku de forma seria sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿te vas a enfrentar a estos dos tu solo?, no seas tonto. No te dejaremos aquí solo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos juntos y tratar de retenerlos hasta que llegue All Might, ~ kero – dijo Tsuyu con una mirada seria.

\- Es cierto amigo, si piensas que voy a esconderme y huir estas equivocado. Eso no es varonil – esta vez hablo Kirishima endureciendo su cuerpo y preparándose para pelear.

Izuku miro a ambos sorprendido, mentiría si dijera que no estaba conmovido por sus palabras, pero no era el momento para esto, si esos dos son usuarios de stands, ellos estarían en gran peligro.

\- Dejen de cuchichear entre ustedes mocosos – exclamo el obrero a lo que cuatro tentáculos de piedra salieron de la pared detrás de el, pero esta vez los tentáculos empezaron a transformarse, dos se convirtieron en manos y los otros dos en martillos.

\- ¡muévanse! – exclamo el peliverde, los tres saltaron hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de los tentáculos de roca. Izuku saco nuevamente a Baoh y con una ráfaga de puñetazos destruyo los tentáculos nuevamente.

\- Tu stand puede ser fuerte mocoso, pero has caído en mi trampa – exclamo Rokugo con una sonrisa demente.

\- Atrápalos, Brick Walls –

De la pared detrás de ellos varias manos de piedra aparecieron, Izuku uso a Baoh para destruir las que se acercaran a el, Kirishima hizo lo mismo y Tsuyu empezo a saltar por las evitando las manos que se acercar a ella. Pero sin que se diera cuenta empezo a acercarse peligrosamente a otra pared.

\- ¡Eres mía mocosa! –

Dos manos aparecieron de la pared cerca de Tsuyu y la atraparon.

\- ¡Asui!/!Tsuyu! – exclama

\- Rayos, me distraje – la chica rana hablo forzadamente ya que las manos de roca la estaban apretando muy fuerte.

\- Hyuk hyuk hyuk, parece que conseguimos a una – dijo Kimi ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- Yo no contaría con eso – Izuku llevo las manos a su traje, revelando que a los costados de su pantalón habia unos pequeños compartimentos donde habia un gran numero de monedas. El stand del peliverde aparecio y empezo rodearse de electricidad.

\- ¡Baoh! – el peliverde lanzo una moneda al aire.

 **¡BLITZKRIEG COIN!**

 **\- ¡BARU!** –

¡BOOM!

Baoh golpeo la moneda con gran fuerza enviándola a la pared donde las manos de roca retenía a Tsuyu, destruyéndola por completo y liberando a la susodicha.

Tsuyu aterrizo en el suelo y le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento al peliverde.

\- Gracias Izuku –

El peliverde asintió antes de mirar a los dos usuarios de stand enemigos, saco un par de monedas alertándolos.

\- ¡Over door! – grito el narizón, un aura color amarillo aparecio a su alrededor y junto a el aparecio lo que parecía la perilla de una puerta. esta se clavo en el suelo y se creo una puerta en ese mismo lugar

\- ¡No escaparan!, ¡Baoh! – Izuku lanzo nuevamente las monedas al aire. Mientras que Kimi abría la puerta junto a Rokugo.

 **\- BARU BARU** – Baoh rugió golpeando las monedas, enviándolas hacia los usuarios pero estos entraron por la puerta en el suelo y salvándose del ataque.

BOOM

La pared de atrás fue destruida completamente por el ataque del peliverde y su stand, pero también afecto a otros edificios mas adelante, ya que las monedas seguían avanzado y destruía todo lo impactara, dejando solo escombros.

\- Kuso, escaparon – maldijo Izuku, antes de voltear a ver a Kirishima y Tsuyu que estaban sorprendidos por el ataque del peliverde.

\- ¿están bien, chicos? –

La pregunta del peliverde pareció sacar a Kirishima y Tsuyu de su estado de shock, ambos asintieron en respuesta.

\- Estamos bien Midoriya, pero esto es una locura, ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?, ¿Qué quieren aquí esos dos? –

\- ¿y que es eso de "stand", Izuku?, esos dos dijeron que tienes uno. ¿acaso tu Kosei es a lo que ellos se refieren? –

Izuku miro a ambos antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Les explicare todo en otro momento, lo importante es rastrear a esos dos antes de que hagan algo, ellos deben no podemos dejarlos vagar solos por ahí – dijo el peliverde a lo que ambos asintieron de acuerdo. Acto seguido, Izuku paso a mirar a Tsuyu.

\- Tsuyu-chan, debes llevarte a Kacchan de aquí, la mejor de los tres para moverse con sigilo eres tu, Kirishima-kun y yo iremos tras esos dos y trataremos de detenerlos. De esa forma ellos se concentraran en nosotros, aprovecha ese momento para llevar a Kacchan a la zona de vigilancia y avisar a All Might y los demas lo que ocurre –

Tsuyu asintió sin ninguna queja, Kirishima puso a Bakugo en la espalda de la chica rana.

\- Tengan cuidado – dijo Tsuyu a lo que ambos asintieron, ella empezo a correr y salto por la pared que Izuku habia destruido antes.

\- Listo, Kirishima-kun –

\- Siempre amigo – Kirishima choco su puño con su palma, para posteriormente golpear el suelo creando un agujero antes de saltar en el.

Ambos aterrizaron y miraron hacia todos lados en busca de cualquier señal de los usuarios, pero no encontraron a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo enfrentaremos a esos dos, Midoriya? – pregunto Kirishima.

\- Tenemos que evaluar a nuestros enemigos primero, Kirishima-kun. Ese tipo de la nariz larga posee un stand que se ve como la perilla de una puerta, vi como se clavaba en el suelo y creaba una puerta para escapar de mi Blitzkrieg coin, pero no parece servir para luchar, creo que esa fue la forma en como ambos entraron a la U.A sin ser detectados. El segundo es claramente el mas peligroso, puede usar las paredes como armas, ya que no utilizo su habilidad con el piso o el techo asumo que no puede usarlas con estos o nos hubiera atrapado desde el principio, mientras no nos acerquemos mucho a las paredes probablemente estemos bien – respondió el peliverde ajustando su gorra.

\- ¡yo no lo creo! – la voz de Rokugo resonó en el edificio.

De las paredes del cuarto piso aparecieron una gran cantidad de manos dirigidas hacia Izuku y Kirishima.

\- Mierda, corre Kirishima-kun – Izuku seguido por el pelirrojo corrieron hacia al gigantesco agujero que creo durante la pelea de Bakugo y saltaron hacia el. Las manos de los siguieron a ambos desde el agujero.

Izuku saco a Baoh y este lanzo un relámpago hacia las manos de piedra.

¡BOOM!

Las manos de piedra fueron destruidas por relámpago del stand, mientras que Izuku y Kirishima aterrizaron en el segundo piso.

\- ¡no pueden huir de mi Brick walls por siempre! –

De las paredes aparecieron tentáculos con forma de martillo y espadas.

\- Kirishima – exclamo Izuku mientras sacaba a Baoh nuevamente.

\- Lo se, ¡ORYA! –

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Tanto Izuku como Kirishima empezaron a destruir las armas de roca mientras retrocedían hacia el agujero que hizo Bakugo durante su pelea con el peliverde.

\- Oye, obrero. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso un par de mocosos son demasiados problemas para ti? – dijo Izuku mientras retrocedía junto con el pelirrojo.

\- Vamos amigo, ni siquiera estoy poniendo esfuerzo en esto, es todo lo que puedes hacer – dijo Kirishima le siguió el juego.

\- ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!, ¡NO SE BURLEN DE MI! –

Mas y tentáculos con armas salían de las paredes mientras que Kirishima y Baoh las seguían destruyendo.

\- Salta Kirishima-kun – dijo Izuku mientras saltaba por el agujero, seguido de Kirishima.

¡BOOM!

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo sin ningún daño, Kirishima por su kosei y Izuku superpuso las piernas de Baoh a las suyas para aguantar el impacto de la caída.

\- ¿Y ahora que, Midoriya? –

\- Debemos movernos Kirishima-kun, he descubierto la forma de acabar con este tipo – dijo Izuku empezando a correr y sacando una moneda.

\- ¡Baoh! – el peliverde lanzo su moneda al aire, y su stand la atrapo, su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad y disparo la moneda hacia la pared del otro edificio.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM

La moneda impacto contra la pared dejando un enorme agujero en ella, pero la moneda siguió adelante formando un camino entre los edificios.

\- Bien, sigamos corriendo –

Ambos empezaron a correr a través del camino hecho por el peliverde, unos momentos después los tentáculos con armas y manos de empezaron a aparecer de las paredes. Kirishima y Baoh empezaron a destruirlas.

\- ¡¿este es tu plan, Midoriya?!, correr mientras tu amigo y yo destruimos estas cosas, no es muy varonil sabes – Kirishima trato de hacer una broma mientras destruía las armas y manos de roca como podia.

\- Es solo parte de el, necesito encontrar lo que estoy buscando – dijo Midoriya mientras corría y Baoh lo protegía de los ataques de Brick walls.

\- Pues date prisa amigo, no se tu kosei, pero yo no se si pueda seguir así por mucho tiempo – dijo Kirishima, a pesar de que él es fuerte y resistente gracias a su kosei, todavía tiene sus limites, su endurecimiento puede suportar hasta una cierta cantidad de daño y estas armas de roca siguen apareciendo mas y mas rápido, si esto continua así llegara a su limite muy pronto y estará indefenso.

\- No te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas, además, ¿acaso no estamos en la U.A para superar nuestros limites y convertirnos en héroes? – dijo Izuku causando que Kirishima lo mire sorprendido por un momento. - Confía en mi, Kirishima – el peliverde le sonrió y le dio el pulgar en alto al pelirrojo.

Una gran sonrisa lentamente se formo en la cara de Kirishima mientras seguía destruyendo las armas de roca y corriendo.

\- ¡Verdaderamente eres un tipo varonil, Midoriya! ¡Como era esperarse de un banchou! –

Izuku seguía buscando mientras corría a través de los edificios lo que necesitaba

 _\- Vamos, ¡vamos!, debe estar por aquí –_

Unos momentos pasaron, hasta que finalmente pudo ver lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¡Lo encontre!, ¡Baoh! – Izuku saco una moneda y la lanzo a su stand, el cuerpo de Baoh se rodeo de electricidad otra vez y golpeo las moneda con gran fuerza y directo hacia una pared donde provenían mas tentáculos con armas y manos.

BOOM

La pared y los tentáculos de roca fue destruida al momento del impacto. Izuku y Kirishima corrieron hacia la pared destruida saliendo del edificio.

\- ¿adonde vamos esta vez, Midoriya? –

\- A nuestra carta del triunfo Kirishima – respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unos segundos después el pelirrojo noto que se dirigían a un pequeño edificio que estaba mas lejos del resto, se pregunto brevemente ¿Qué rayos es diferente este edificio de los demas?, pero decidió confiar en Izuku. Si él dice que esta es su boleto a la victoria entonces no tiene nada que perder.

Unos momentos después, ambos estaban a unos cuantos metros del edificio.

\- Baoh, has lo tuyo –

El stand siguió las ordenes de su maestro y se lanzo hacia la pared del edificio

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

La pared fue destruida al instante por el golpe de Baoh, dejando entrar a Izuku y a Kirishima al edificio.

\- Muy bien, aquí es – Izuku se detuvo confundiendo al pelirrojo.

\- No entiendo Midoriya, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? –

\- Ya veras –

\- ¡por fin dejaron de huir como cobardes, malditos mocosos! Inicialmente iba a usarlos como rehenes para poder escapar de esta mierda de lugar, ¡pero por las molestias que me hicieron pasar acabare con ustedes! – la voz de Rokugo se escucho por todo el edificio.

\- Oi, Midoriya. Lo que sea que vayas a hacer es un buen momento para hacerlo – dijo el pelirrojo preparándose para atacar.

Izuku tenia sus ojos ocultos por su gorra, de su gakuran saco cinco monedas. Baoh detrás de el empezo a rodearse de electricidad listo para lo que su maestro planeaba. - ¡MUERAN! –

Un numero indeterminado de tentáculos con armas y manos salieron de todas las paredes del edificio dirigidos hacia ellos

\- ¡Baoh!...– El peliverde las arrojo al aire y sonrió.

 **¡BLITZKRIEG COIN!**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **¡BARU!**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Las monedas impactaron en todas las paredes del edificio y destruyeron todos los tentáculos de roca con las que impactaron. El edificio empezo a temblar, los múltiples destrozos causados por el ataque de Baoh debilitaron la estructura.

\- Salgamos de aquí, Kirishima – Izuku empezo a correr con Kirishima detrás de él. Ambos salieron por una de las paredes destruidas del edificio antes de que finalmente se cayera a pedazos.

\- **Baru –** Baoh señalo hacia una dirección. Izuku y Kirishima miraron en esa dirección y vieron al usuario de Bricks walls corriendo hacia otro edificio.

\- Oh no, no lo harás – dijo Izuku antes de ver al pelirrojo. - Hey Kirishima, alguna vez has te has preguntado como se siente ser un misil –

\- ¿eh? –

\- Maldición, estaba tan cerca. Malditos mocosos – dijo Rokugo mientras corría hacia el edificio mas cercano.

\- ¡Oye obrero! –

Rokugo volteo en dirección del grito y vio a los dos chicos y al stand con sonrisas con sonrisas dementes en sus rostros. Para su confusion el stand sostenía al pelirrojo.

 **\- Beat it from here, fool** – dijo Izuku ajustando su gorra.

 **\- ¡BA…–** Baoh tomo la posición de un pitcher - **RU! –** y lanzo a Kirishima hacia el usuario de stand enemigo a una velocidad monstruosa mientras que el pelirrojo llevaba sus puños al frente.

\- ¡maldición! – grito de horror el obrero que comenzó a correr mas fuerte.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

¡BAM!

¡CRACK!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Kirishima golpeo al usuario directo en su espalda, rompiéndola al momento del impacto. Pero no se detuvo ahí , la fuerza del lanzamiento fue suficiente para hacer que el usuario fuera empujado con Kirishima contra varios edificios, atravesándolos uno tras otro.

\- Wow, creo nos pasamos un poco, ¿no lo crees, Baoh? –pregunto Izuku a su estand que simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer. El peliverde sacudió la cabeza antes de correr en la dirección donde Kirishima fue arrojado.

Unos minutos después, Izuku llego a donde los destrozos terminaban, pudo notar la figura inconsciente y ensangrentada de Rokugo Waritou a unos pocos metros lejos, pero no veía rastros de Kirishima.

\- ¡oi, Kirishima-kun!, ¿estas aquí? –

\- ¡aquí Midoriya! –

El peliverde noto que la voz venia de unos cuantos escombros que estaban en la pared destruida del edificio. Unos segundos después, Kirishima salió de los escombros con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sacudía el polvo. Izuku sonrió y se acerco a su amigo.

\- Estas bien, Kirishima-kun –

\- Estoy bien, amigo. ¡pero eso fue increíble! – exclamo el pelirrojo sonrió. - Ese movimiento fue asombroso, Midoriya –

\- Jejeje, tal vez nuestro movimiento combinado o algo así – bromeo Izuku con una sonrisa. Aunque no esperaba que la sonrisa de Kirishima se ensanchara.

\- ¡eso suena asombroso!, ¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo! – dijo un muy exaltado Kirishima para sorpresa del peliverde. - ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –

Izuku parpadeo un par de veces antes de llevarse su mano al mentón y cerrar los ojos. unos segundos después, chasqueo los dedos y miro a Kirishima con una sonrisa.

 **\- Doble hammer** –

\- Doble hammer – susurro el pelirrojo con asombroso. - ¡perfecto!, un nombre varonil para un movimiento increíblemente varonil – exclamo con gran emoción.

\- Me alegra que te guste amigo – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de volverse completamente serio. - Pero dejemos eso para luego, ahora mismo hay que apresar a ese sujeto antes de que despierte. Además, el otro no parece estar en ninguna parte cerca, debemos interrogarlo para que nos diga donde esta –

Kirishima asintió a lo que dijo el peliverde.

Unos momentos después, Rokugo Waritou empezo a abrir los ojos y trato de moverse, pero por alguna razón no podia, además de que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, tubo que contenerse para gemir de dolor. Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró con el peliverde y el pelirrojo parados frente a él, nuevamente trato de moverse pero no pudo, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con que estaba atado con varias barras de metal.

\- Te recomendaría que no te movieras, no creo que quieras una repetición de lo acaba de pasar – dijo Izuku de brazos cruzados.

\- Maldición, vencido por un par de mocosos. Esto es humillante – gruño Rokugo por lo bajo.

\- No fue difícil armar una estrategia para vencerte, no despues de que deduje como funciona tu stand –

Esto atrajo la atención de Kirishima y Rokugo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir mocoso? –

\- Me tomo un tiempo, pero lo pude deducir como funciona tu habilidad, mi primera pista fue tu poder, todos los ataques que venían hacia mi y Kirishima-kun salían de las paredes, no hubo alguno que viniera desde el piso o desde el techo. La segunda fue tu voz, tu voz resonaba a través de los edificios, lo que dio a entender que estabas dentro o cerca de el, por lo tanto asumí que necesitabas permanecer bastante cerca de un edifico o tener algún contacto con el para usar el poder de tu stand ya sea dentro o fuera de él. Hay fue cuando comencé mi plan, use mi Blizkrieg Coin para hacer un camino a través de los edificios, tu nos seguiste a través de ese camino ya que los ataques de tu stand seguían llegando, mientras nos seguias estaba buscando un lugar perfecto para cortar tus habilidades, un edificio alejado del resto –

Kirishima y Rokugo ensancharon los ojos.

\- Ya veo, por eso es que no uso esas manos y armas de las paredes de nuevo, necesitaba estar cerca de un edificio para poder usarlas – dijo Kirishima antes de mirar a Izuku sorprendido. - ¿pero como sabias que ese edificio estaba hay? –

\- Esta es la zona donde yo y otros postulados hicimos el examen de admisión para entrar a la U.A, mientras destruía robots, memorizaba algunas partes del lugar. Siempre debes estar pendiente a tu entorno y lo que te rodea, eso puede llevarte a la victoria – dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a Kirishima nuevamente.

 _\- sugoi –_ pensó el pelirrojo asombrado, Si antes respetaba al peliverde ahora lo hacia aun mas.

\- Pero eso no es importante ahora – Izuku camino hacia el obrero con una mirada seria asustándolo un poco, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo hizo mirarlo fijamente. - ¿Dónde esta tu compañero? Y ¿Cuál es su objetivo aquí? –

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré, mocoso? – Rokugo escupió en su cara, pero Izuku aun se mantenía imperturbable.

\- Si no me lo dices a mi….– Baoh aparecio detrás del peliverde con su cuerpo rodeado de electricidad. - Entonces mi amigo tendrá que sacártelo de otra manera –

\- Buen intento mocoso, pero se que no tienes las agalAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – el obrero grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era electrocutado, Baoh lo toco con un dedo pasando una pequeña cantidad de electricidad a él, no letal por supuesto, pero muy dolorosa.

Kirishima solo podia mirar la escena algo nervioso, pero sabia que no debía intervenir

\- Como puedes ver, si lo hago. Ahora, vas a hablar o Baoh tiene que el voltaje – Dijo Izuku con gran seriedad, Baoh detrás de él levanto su mano envuelta en electricidad para reafirmar su punto y esta se acerco lentamente al obrero

\- ¡esta bien, hablare hablare hablare, pero no sigas por favor! – grito de miedo Rokugo mientras sudaba.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos – dijo Izuku soltando al obrero, mientras que Baoh desapareció nuevamente. - empieza a hablar –

\- Yo y ese narizón de mierda fuimos contratados para buscar información en la U.A, él que nos contrato nos disparo con un extraño arco y flecha, de esa forma ganamos nuestros stands. como un seguro decidimos buscar rehenes para que pudiéramos escapar sin que seamos perseguidos por todos los héroes si llegáramos a ser descubiertos, llegamos a esta zona por casualidad y los vimos, así que decimos usarlos a ustedes – confeso Rokugo sorprendiendo a Izuku y Kirishima, pero mas al peliverde ya que acaba de revelar que habían usado la flecha creadora él y su compañero.

 _\- Entonces, efectivamente el que tiene la flecha ahora se encuentra en esta ciudad –_ penso el peliverde.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu compañero ? – pregunto Kirishima esta vez.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez ya este lejos de aquí con la información para nuestro jefe –

\- No estaría tan segura –

Los tres voltearon en dirección de esa voz, encontrándose con Jolyne Kujo arrastrando a un muy golpeado y inconsciente Kimi Morisuke con unas cuerdas que salían de sus manos. su cara estaba completamente magullada, sus anteojos rotos y su nariz estaba doblada hacia arriba.

\- ¡Jolyne-sempai! – exclamo el peliverde sorprendido.

\- Encontré a este tipo cuando pasaba por hay, digamos que el y yo tuvimos una muy buena charla – dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar junto a Izuku y Kirishima arrojo al usuario de Over door junto a su compañero.

\- Él no despertara en un buen rato, así que tu serás el que me de las respuestas que necesito – Jolyne le hablo a Rokugo tensándolo. ¿Dónde esta la flecha?, ¿Quién la tiene? Y ¿que les hizo hacer esta estupidez? dependiendo de tu respuesta las cosas pueden ir muy mal para ti, así que quiero saberlo todo –

El usuario de Brick Walls se tenso ante el tono de Jolyne, así que decidió contar todo.

\- B-bueno, todo comenzó una noche cuando volvía del trabajo. Esa noche no podia dormir bien, soy soltero así que vivo solo, pero de un momento a otro un hombre extraño aparecio en mi habitación, estaba vestido con una gabardina y su rostro estaba completamente cubierto, cargaba un arco y una flecha que parecían muy antiguos, era aterrador, sentía que se me encogieron las pelotas. Y antes de que pudiera gritar me disparo con esa flecha a trabes del cuello, pero de alguna forma sobreviví a esa flecha. Él me dijo "bien, has sobrevivido, ahora como recompensa tienes un nuevo poder" después de eso desapareció, a la mañana siguiente, cuando trate de usar mi kosei se manifestó mi stand. Unas semanas mas tarde, de alguna manera me contacto a mi teléfono y me explico lo que era este nuevo poder y me dio este encargo, si lo completaba me daría diez mil millones de yens. me dijo que trabajaría con este maldito narizón y los detalles de la misión para entrar a la U.A para sacar toda la información valiosa, eso es todo lo que se –

Izuku y Kirishima estaban algo sorprendidos, mientras que Jolyne entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

 _\- Es similar a lo que me conto ese narizón –_ pensó la Usuaria de stone free recordando como se encontró con el usuario de Over door.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- Maldición, esto es una mierda. No se como Izu aguanta esto – se quejo la usuaria de Stone free mientras salía del baño, solo habia pasado un día y ya podia decir que quería salir de esta escuela, pero desafortunadamente su misión no se lo permite._

 _\- Hyuk hyuk hyuk –_

 _Jolyne escucho risa extraña, asomo su cabeza por la esquina del pasillo y vio a un tipo extraño con una nariz jodidamente larga salir de una especie de puerta que se formo en una de las paredes del pasillo. Cerro la "puerta" y esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado, excepto que habia una extraña perilla que quedo en pared antes de desaparecer también._

 _\- Hiuk hiuk hiuk, mientras que ese mastodonte sin cerebro se enfrenta a esos mocosos, yo buscare todos los datos valiosos de la U.A, con mi stand Over Door, no hay lugar al que no pueda acceder. Solo tengo que encontrar la oficina del director y tomar la información y seré asquerosamente rico, Hyuk hyuk hyuk – Kimi rio de forma tétrica._

 _\- Oh, eso suena muy interesante, estoy muy curiosa de que mas tienes que decir –_

 _Repentinamente unas cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo de Kimi y lo ataron impidiéndole moverse, la única parte libre era su cabeza. acto seguido fue arrastrado hacia atrás, trato de gritar pero las cuerdas se movieron y cubrieron su boca. Un segundo después él usuario de Over door estaba frente a Jolyne._

 _\- Yare yare dawa, mira lo que me he encontrado. Deberías dejar de hacer monólogos amigo, evitaras ser atrapado si lo hicieras – Jolyne sonrió mientras colocaba un pie sobre el envuelto usuario de stand. - Tengo unas preguntas para ti, así haremos esto por las buenas, voy a desatar tu boca y me dirás lo que quiero saber, ¿entendido? –_

 _Jolyne desato la boca de Kimi y este empezo a despotricar_

 _\- No sacaras nada de mi, puta. Crees que una mocosa como tu puede...–_

 _ **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**_ _–_

 _ **¡ORA!**_

 _PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_

 _PUM PUM PUM_

 _Stone Free aparecio y lanzo una ráfaga de puñetazos al usuario de Over Door, para acto final, el stand lanzo un ultimo golpe en el rostro de Kimi y lo mando a volar hacia una pared agrietándola levemente. Podia golpearlo mas fuerte, pero no quería destruir la propiedad de la escuela y que le cobren por ello, además de que necesita a este tipo consiente para que responda a sus preguntas._

 _\- Ugh – gimio Kimi en el suelo, sus huesos probablemente estaban completamente rotos y apenas podia mantenerse consiente. Vio que Jolyne se acercaba a él y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror, trato de arrastrarse para tratar de escapar. Pero no llego lejos porque la usuaria de Stone Free planto su pie en su espalda para inmovilizarlo._

 _\- Yare yare, de verdad eres tonto. ¿Pudimos hacer esto por las buenas sabes?, pero no, tenias que comenzar a decir estupideces – Jolyne pateo a Kimi volteándolo, se acerco a él y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo cerca de su rostro._

 _\- Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas – dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa, Stone Free detrás de ella empezo a tronar sus nudillos._

 _Los siguientes minutos fueron los momentos mas horribles y dolorosos que Kimi Morisuke ha experimentado en toda su vida. Al final, termino soltando toda la información que la usuaria Stone Free necesitaba._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Jolyne se entero de todo, Kimi Morisuke era un hombre promedio, su kosei le permitía abrir las puertas aunque estuvieran cerradas con seguro. Hace semanas se encontró en su habitación al sujeto misterioso que portaba la flecha creadora de stands y le disparo. al ser un usuario potencial sobrevivió a la flecha y gano su stand, que le permite crear puertas en cualquier superficie y atravesarlas para llegar al otro lado. Una habilidad muy útil para la infiltración. El sujeto misterioso lo contrato junto con este obrero para infiltrarse en la U.A y obtener información.

Esto confirmaba que el sujeto que tiene la flecha estaba en esta ciudad y ya comenzó a crear usuarios de stands y al parecer, la U.A era su objetivo.

\- Jolyne-sempai, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – pregunto el peliverde interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Debemos llevarlo con los senseis, Ellos sabrán que hacer con ellos –

En ese momento All Might en su forma musculosa aparecio en la entrada del edificio para sorpresa de todos los presentes. El héroe numero uno vio a los usuarios de stands capturados y a Izuku, Jolyne y Kirishima sanos y salvos.

\- Joven Midoriya, joven Kirishima y joven Jolyne ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿se encuentran bien? –

\- Estamos bien, All Might. Yo me encargue del tipo narizón, mientras que Izu y el pelirrojo barrieron el piso con el otro – respondió Jolyne con una sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de que su hermano menor honorario se desarrollara tan bien en el combate contra ese usuario de Stand, cuando las cosas se calmen lo felicitara adecuadamente.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas All Might-sensei?. No quiero sonar mal pero, ¿Por qué no habías venido a ayudarnos? – pregunto Kirishima curioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

All Might se tenso y empezo a sudar un poco, empezo a buscar en su cabeza alguna forma de salir de esta situación sin tener que revelar su secreto.

\- ¡ESTAN AQUÍ! –

Todos voltearon nuevamente al escuchar esa voz, solo para encontrarse con Tsuyu aun con Bakugo en su espalda y al resto de la clase 1-A junto con Aisawa, Present Mic, Cementos y otros senseis detrás de ella.

Aisawa fue el primero en adelantarse.

\- Quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido, ahora – dijo Aisawa completamente serio.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Stand master: Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Stand: Dark Shadow (por ahora)**

 **Poder destructivo B (día)/A(noche)**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: A (50 m)**

 **Durabilidad: C(día)/A(noche)**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: B**

 **Descripción: Dark Shadow es un stand de largo alcance con capacidades excelentes para el ataque, defensa y sigilo; ya que le da la capacidad a su usuario de ocultarse en las sombras. Su poder depende de zona horaria, de noche Dark Shadow se hace mucho mas grande y poderoso pero mas difícil de controlar, llegando al punto en que controlara a su usuario y atacara a todo el que se encuentre cerca, amigo o enemigo. Su debilidad es la luz, dark Shadow es vulnerable a cualquier forma de luz.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Kimi Morisuke. (Referencia al cántate Jim Morrison de The Doors)**

 **Stand: Over Door (referencia a la banda, The Doors)**

 **Poder destructivo: D**

 **Velocidad: D**

 **Durabilidad: E**

 **Precisión: E**

 **Rango: D**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: C**

 **Describcion: Over Door es un stand de corto alcance con la forma una perilla de puerta, su habilidad le permite crear una "puerta" en cualquier superficie y que su usuario pueda atravesarla para llegar al otro lado, esta habilidad le permite a Kimi Morisuke entrar a cualquier lugar sin ser detectado.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Rokugo Waritou (referencia al cantante Richard Wright de Pink Floyd)**

 **Stand: Brick Walls (referencia a la canción, Another Brick in the wall de Pink Floyd)**

 **Poder destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Rango: C**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: C**

 **Descripción: Brick Walls es un stand que se manifiesta en las paredes, la condición para que se active es que su usuario tenga contacto o este muy cerca de dicha zona donde desea activar su habilidad, le permite crear "tentáculos" de las paredes y tomar diversas formas. Un stand muy útil en espacios cerrados y áreas urbanas. La habilidad de Brick walls no funciona en las paredes total o parcialmente destrozadas.**

* * *

 **Aclaracion**

 **La frase de Izuku "Beat it from here, fool" (vete de aquí, perdedor)es referencia a la canción Beat It de Michael Jackson.**

* * *

 **Muy bien amigos eso es todo por ahora, las cosas han empezado a moverse, dos usuarios de Stands creados por la flecha han aparecido y hombre que posee dicha flecha tiene en la mira a la U.A, que mas sorpresas nos traerá el próximo capitulo, ¿Tsuyu y Kirishima aprenderán de los Stands?, ¿Kirishima se enterara del secreto de All Might?, ¿mas usuarios de stands atacaran?, eso solo lo sabrán si miran el siguiente capitulo. Y recuerden amigos, Ve mas aya..**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	6. Chapter 6

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, lamento la demora mis queridos lectores, pero no se alarmen porque su amigable vecino Jair d y su compañero en el crimen Dio619 les hemos venido a traer este nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno. Pero antes un anuncio, mi compañero Dio a lanzado una nueva historia llamada "Guid wars: path of the daredevil" si eres de esos a los que les gusta ver a un Issei rudo y grandes catidades de accion, esta historia les encantara.**

 **Ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Lobo solitario:** muchas graciaas amigo y me alegra que también seas fan de este grandioso anime y manga. Sobre la historia que mencionas la e leido y la verdad me gusta aunque le he perdido un poco el hilo, quizás la vuelva a retomar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sumoner dante:** jejeje y vendrán muchos mas amigos y las referencias no pararan, eso es lo que hace a jojo lo que es.

 **JMR:** me alegra que te guste amigo y me alegra que lo notaras, la verdad es que cada uno de los personajes salidos en el opening tendrán un papel crucial en la historias y Jiro tendrá su desarrollo pronto, en cuanto a no emparejarla con Kaminari, um lo pensare. Sobre tus preguntas en un total si a la primera y la segunda la dejare en la oscuridad por ahora jejeje.

 **Miguelpuentedejesus:** muchas gracias, tus comentarios. siempre son apreciados amigo mio

 **Io:** me alegra que te guste amigo y con respecto a tu duda, sera respondida en este capitulo.

 **Aizakuu:** y los habra, todas las sagas anteriores desde phanton blood hasta la Vento aureo ocurrieron y me alegra que te gustara la referencia de Joseph, habrá muchas mas amigo, asi que espéralas.

* * *

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai opening 2: the seven deadly sins)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve al sol alzándose en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la U.A, antes de que su brillo envuelva toda la pantalla.

( **Instrumental guitarra)**

Se ven las nubes pasando rápidamente y el sol posándose en lo alto del cielo, la imagen pasa a mostrar a Izuku, Tsuyu y Jolyne en la parte superior de la U.A observando el horizonte con sonrisas en sus rostros. En medio de la imagen aparece "Deku's bizarre adventure"

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

La imagen cambia nuevamente a Izuku que señala a la pantalla y de su cuerpo sale Baoh, que empieza a golpear la pantalla antes de lanzar un relámpago hacia ella.

 **Got my demons they don't know**

 **I'm fierce enough to let them go**

 **It's like a fire a stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

Se ve a Izuku caminando en medio de una multitud, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su gorro cubriendo sus ojos. la imagen cambia a Jolyne viendo el amanecer desde la playa con una mirada seria. Tsuyu aparece nadando en un lago, antes de voltear y sonreír a la pantalla. la imagen cambia a Kirishima que esta entrenando, lanzando puñetazos al aire. Jiro aparece recostada en un árbol, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la nuca. La imagen cambia a Tokoyami que se encuentra en la cima de un edificio en la noche, antes de que Dark Shadow salga de su cuerpo y lance su garra a la pantalla.

 **Hello desire your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

 **Just take a walk go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

Se ve a una silueta humana sentada en una cilla y oculta en la oscuridad, junto a él se encuentran el arco y la flecha creadora de stands. La imagen cambia a Tomura que mira a la pantalla y apunta su mano hacia ella, detrás de él esta Nomu que lanza un rugido.

 **Samayoitou mono mo tomadoikou mono mo**

 **Subete no tsumi o koe**

Se ve a Nomu lanzándose hacia Izuku, este saca a Baoh de su cuerpo y choca su puño con Nomu, creando una onda expansiva que sacude toda la USJ.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

Se muestra a Izuku y al resto de la clase 1-A cayendo desde el cielo, mientras que la U.A se puede ver en el horizonte. La imagen cambia a Izuku mirando desde la entrada de la U.A mirando a All Might que se encuentra en la cima de esta, observando el atardecer, con su capa ondeándose por el viento.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

Una moneda cae del cielo, Izuku la atrapa y la apunta a la pantalla con Baoh, Jolyne, All Might y el resto de la clase 1-A detrás de él.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: eventos inesperados, la tormenta se avecina**

\- Bueno, estoy esperando – dijo Aisawa entrecerrando los ojos a Izuku, Jolyne y Kirishima mientras esperaba una explicación de lo ocurrido, cosa que incomodo un poco al ultimo mientras que los otros dos se mantuvieron imperturbables.

El peliverde decidió tomar la palabra.

\- No se preocupe por cosas pequeñas Aisawa-sensei, estamos bien. Kirishima-kun y yo retuvimos al villano todo lo que pudimos para que All Might tuviera tiempo de aparecer y lo derrotara. En cuanto a porque Jolyne-sempai esta aquí, ella descubrió al otro villano y lo capturo – dijo el peliverde de forma seria, Kirishima se sorprendió un poco y estaba a punto de preguntarle porque no decía lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, pero solo vasto una mirada del peliverde para que se detuviera.

\- Es cierto, este maldito narizón aquí me revelo que su compañero estaba luchando contra Izu y el pelirrojo. Vine hasta aquí para ayudarlos, pero cuando llegue, All Might ya se habia encargado de ayudarles – esta vez Jolyne tomo la palabra para seguirle el juego al peliverde.

Aisawa entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar a Toshinori.

\- ¿es cierto lo que dicen? –

\- ¿eh?, oh, si. Gracias a los esfuerzos del Joven Midoriya, el joven Kirishima y la Joven Kujo pude actuar a tiempo y detener a los villanos fácilmente HAHAHAHA – All Might se llevo sus manos a sus caderas y soltó una carcajada algo forzada, pero al parecer ninguno salvo los senseis, Izuku, Jolyne y Kirishima notaron esto.

Aisawa soltó un suspiro, sabia que esto no era la explicación completa, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar. Tenían que llevar a estos villanos lejos de aquí y hacer su propio interrogatorio. Mas tarde hablaría con el peliverde y la hija de Jotaro para saber toda la historia.

\- De acuerdo, mas tarde hablaremos sobre esto – dijo Aisawa volviendo a mirar al peliverde, Al pelirrojo y a la usuaria de Stone Free. - Lo que hicieron fue sumamente riesgoso y hablaremos de esto mas tarde. Pero Hasta entonces, buen trabajo Midoriya, Kujo, Kirishima –

Los tres sonrieron y asintieron.

Cementos uso su Kosei para encerrar a los dos usuarios de stand villanos en bloques de cemento para que no escaparan. Solo dejando sus cabezas expuestas para que pudieran respirar.

Acto seguido, los senseis tomaron a los usuarios de stand lejos dejando a la clase 1-A, Jolyne y All Might en el lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el resto de los estudiantes corrieran hacia Izuku, Kirishima y Jolyne para bombardearlos con preguntas, "¿están bien?, "¿están heridos en algún lugar?", "¿Cómo le hicieron para retener a los villanos?" eran el tipo de preguntas que les hacían. Izuku y Kirishima trataron de contestar a todas, pero estaban un poco abrumados por la atención.

\- ¡cállense!, ¡no soporto toda esta maldita insistencia! – exclamo Jolyne silenciando a todos, algunos incluso saltaron hacia atrás por el repentino arrebato de la usuaria de Stone Free. - Si quieren hacer preguntas, háganselas a All Might, el fue el que se encargo de vencer a los villanos –

All Might se tenso un poco cuando los estudiantes empezaron a acercarse a él para hacerle preguntas y alabarlo por lo que hizo. El héroe simplemente trato de responder como pudo.

\- ¿de verdad no están lastimados? ~ Kero – pregunto Tsuyu aprovechando el momento para acercarse al peliverde y al pelirrojo. Ambos asintieron a la chica rana con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Estamos bien, Asui. Midoriya y nos encargamos de todo – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Izuku con confusion. - Aunque estoy curioso de porque All Might no aparecio para ayudarnos y porque les dijiste a todos eso –

El peliverde se acomodo la gorra y suspiro, para después mirar a Kirishima y Tsuyu con seriedad.

\- Les explicare todo en su momento, sobre los stands no es problema, pero acerca de All Might solo puedo deducir una razón, pero no puedo revelarlo por ciertas razones. Yo solo lo descubrí por accidente y le prometí que no diría nada. Lo unico que puedo decirles es que es algo muy importante y solo él puede decirles, espero que lo comprendan –

Ambos al notar la seriedad en las palabras del peliverde asintieron, puede que no se hayan conocido hasta hace poco, pero sentían que podían confiar en él. Aunque eso no les quitaba la curiosidad. El peliverde soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de sonreírles.

\- Gracias –

Acto seguido, la chica rana hizo algo que dejo estático al peliverde. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cosa que fue vista por Jolyne dejándola como piedra antes de que un aura de color azul empezara a emanar de su cuerpo.

La cara del peliverde se puso totalmente roja, antes de mirar a Tsuyu con confusion.

\- ¿porque hiciste eso? – tartamudeo un poco el peliverde mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla.

\- Pensé que era lo correcto, me salvaste de ese villano vestido de obrero, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Tsuyu llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca mientras sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. - ¿estuvo mal? –

\- No, para nada. De hecho me gusto, es solo que no me lo esperaba – respondió el peliverde tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado con su gorra. Lo cual hizo que Tsuyu sonriera, claramente divertida por su reacción, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos cerca de su boca.

\- Eres de los que se avergüenzan fácilmente, ¿verdad Izuku? ~ kero –

El peliverde estaba a punto de contestar, pero un quejido lo interrumpió. Izuku le dio un vistazo a Bakugo que aun estaba en la espalda de Tsuyu y se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando.

\- Parece que Kacchan esta recobrando la conciencia, déjalo en el suelo Tsuyu-chan –

La chica rana asintió y suavemente bajo a Bakugo, recostándolo en el suelo. unos segundos después, el rubio explosivo parpadear para aclarar su vista y finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a Izuku, Kirishima y Tsuyu mirarlo.

\- Hey bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos, por fin te levantas. Te aconsejo que te levantes porque aun estas lastimado por el comb….–

\- ¡Deku! –

El peliverde aparto a Kirishima y Tsuyu antes de saltar hacia atrás, esquivando una explosión lanzada por el rubio. Todos voltearon conmocionados al escuchar la explosión.

\- ¿acaso estas loco, Kacchan?, el ejercicio ya termino. Además, estas lastimado, no debes moverte tanto – dijo el peliverde al ver que Bakugo se ponía de pie y lo miraba con gran furia.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito nerd!,¡voy a destrozarte! – el rubio corrió hacia el peliverde ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, llevo su mano hacia atrás preparándose para lanzar otra explosión.

\- ¡Muere Deku! –

\- ¡Detente joven Bakugo! – All Might estaba listo para saltar y detener al rubio.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el ataque de Bakugo se vio interrumpido por varias cuerdas que se enrollaron en sus pies, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El rubio miro sus pies y se dio cuenta de que las cuerdas provenían de la mano de Jolyne.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo, maldita?! –

\- Yare yare dawa, relájate bomba andante. Estas lastimado, es que acaso no escuchaste a Izu. Apaga tu maldita mecha o tendré que hacerlo yo misma – dijo Jolyne entrecerró los ojos mientras retraía sus cuerdas, dejando al rubio explosivo libre.

\- Oh si, ¡pues inténtalo si puedes, maldita cabeza de odango! – Bakugo se levanto y se prepara para atacar a Jolyne.

\- All Might-sensei, tiene que detenerlo – dijo Momo alarmada al héroe numero uno.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo All Might! –

Todos, excepto Izuku y All Might, miraron a Jolyne con sorpresa al escuchar su voz.

\- Este mocoso necesita una lección y yo estaré muy contenta de dársela – Jolyne sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos.

El rubio explosivo se lanzo hacia usuaria de Stone Free usando sus explosiones para impulsarse, justo cuando estaba a unos metros de ella, Bakugo llevo su mano hacia atrás, listo para lanzar una explosión.

 **\- ORA –**

PUM

Pero se vio interrumpido por Stone Free que le dio un golpe en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia una de las paredes del edificio. Pero no se detuvo hay, Jolyne uso sus cuerdas para atrapar a Bakugo en un capullo y jalarlo hacia ella.

\- Terminare rápido contigo, bomba andante – Jolyne corrió hacia el capullo y le dio un golpe, giro sobre si misma y le dio otro golpe, luego salto y le dio un rodillazo y al aterrizar le dio una potente patada, alejando un poco al capullo.

\- Y para terminar – Jolyne sonrió sacando a Stone Free que también sonrió.

 **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA –**

 **¡ORA!**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

¡CRASH!

Stone Free lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos hacia el capullo a una velocidad segadora, en el ultimo golpe, Jolyne retrajo sus cuerdas dejando a Bakugo libre y el Stand azul le dio un potente golpe para finalizar con un potente golpe que lo mando a volar hacia la pared. El rubio explosivo se estrello contra ella dejando un enorme agujero.

Yare yare dawa, no me duro ni para arranque. Esperaba que durara un poco mas – dijo Jolyne llevando una de sus manos a su cadera. Antes de mirar por encima de su hombro al grupo de estudiantes conmocionados, a excepción de Izuku y All Might. - No se preocupen, me contuve lo suficiente para no dejarle un daño severo. El capullo que hice también redujo el impacto de los golpes de Stone Free, estoy segura que con una visita a Recobery Girl estará como nuevo en poco tiempo –

El grupo aun estaba algo shockeado al ver como uno de sus estudiantes mas fuertes fue tratado como un mero saco de boxeo, así que simplemente asintieron sin decir nada.

\- Sabia que esto pasaría – murmuro el peliverde mientras se palmeaba la cara. Comenzó a caminar hasta Jolyne hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

\- Podría haberlo noqueado desde el principio, ¿verdad Jolyne-sempai? – pregunto Izuku a lo que Jolyne sonrió y se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Dónde esta la diversión en eso? Además, habia querido patearle el trasero desde que lo que paso en la mañana –

\- A veces puedes ser muy rencorosa, Jolyne-sempai – Izuku riéndose un poco.

\- Oh, por cierto Izu... –

Para sorpresa y vergüenza del peliverde, Jolyne lo abrazo. Solo que lo abrazo de tal forma en que su cabeza estaba entre sus pechos. El pobre peliverde adquirió un nuevo tono de rojo, no solo por la vergüenza de que su sempai estaba haciendo esto frente a todos sus compañeros, si no que también se dio cuenta de que le estaba gustando.

Los demas presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la escena, aunque algunos como Kaminari y Mineta lloraban cómicamente de la envidia, ya que desearían estar en el lugar del peliverde. Las chicas estaba igualmente sonrojadas por la escena, aunque brevemente se preguntaron si Izuku y Jolyne de verdad no estaban en una relación.

Entre las chicas, Tsuyu miraba la escena y igual que todos estaba sonrojada, pero por alguna razón sintió una pequeña punzada de…¿molestia? Inmediatamente sacudió cabeza y ignoro esa sensación que probablemente no era nada.

\- Estoy orgullosa Izu, no pude ver toda la batalla, pero si vi como destrozabas a ese obrero. Lo hiciste muy bien, esta noche vamos a celebrar tu victoria – dijo Jolyne con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras abrazaba un poco mas fuerte la cabeza del peliverde entre sus pechos, por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de la mirada de leve irritación de la chica rana, lo que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos a ella.

Izuku sintió que el abrazo se habia suavizado un poco, así que aprovecho el momento y tomo de los hombros a su sempai para alejarla y zafarse del abrazo.

\- Puah, ¡¿porque hiciste eso Jojo-nee?! – pregunto/exclamo el peliverde con toda la cara colorada.

\- Ma ma, no es para tan…..espera, ¿acabas de llamarme "JoJo-nee"?– pregunto Jolyne, un brillo extraño que el peliverde no pudo identificar aparecio en sus ojos.

Izuku se puso todavía mas rojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de ver a Jolyne como una maestra o un superior y empezo a verla mas como una hermana mayor.

\- Eh, bueno…..yo, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba pensando en llamarte así, porque empecé a considerarte como una hermana mayor para mi, pero no sabia como reaccionarias así que… –

\- Izu ~ –

Izuku no llego a terminar, ya que nuevamente fue atrapado en un abrazo por Jolyne y su cara nuevamente estaba entre sus pechos. Una gran se plasmo en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor honorario….aunque eso no explicaba porque tenia un sangrado nasal.

\- *EJEM* Joven Jolyne – llamo All Might a la pelo de odango captando su atención. - Te agradezco las acciones que has hecho hoy, si no hubieras ayudado a detener a ese villano, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. No óbstate, creo que deberías volver a tus clases y soltar al joven Midoriya –

\- ¿huh?, ¿Porque debería hacerlo? –

\- Pues… – All Might tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras señalaba al peliverde con su dedo.

Jolyne miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el peliverde se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno. Rápidamente lo soltó dejándolo tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Huf, dulce oxigeno. Sentía que iba a morir – dijo Izuku tomando todo el aire que podia. Poco a poco su rostro volvía a su color normal.

\- Hehehe, pero no me vas a negar de que hubiera sido una buena forma de morir, ¿verdad Izu? – comento Jolyne volviendo a sonrojar al peliverde.

\- ¡Jolyne-sempai! –

Yare yare, no te pongas asi – Jolyne con una sonrisa antes de bufar con molestia. - Hablaremos después de que se salgamos de aquí, desafortunadamente tengo que volver a clases. Nos vemos, Izu – con eso dicho Jolyne camino lejos del lugar, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A dirigidas hacia ella.

\- *EJEM* – All Might tosio, llamando la atención de los estudiantes. Bueno, creo que deberíamos retomar el ejercicio hasta donde lo dejamos, llevare al joven Bakugo a la enfermería y pasaremos al siguiente equipo para su prueba. mientras tanto vayan a la sala de vigilancia –

Los estudiantes asintieron a las palabras del héroe y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de vigilancia, mientras que All Might camino hacia donde se encontraba el inconsciente rubio, lo cargo en su hombro y corrió hacia la enfermería para que Recobery Girl lo atendiera.

* * *

 **Sala de vigilancia (unos minutos después)**

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos a la espera del héroe numero 1 para continuar el ejercicio. Repentinamente, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar a All Might.

\- Bien chicos, es hora de ver los resultados del combate – todos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar las palabras del pro héroe. El mejor jugador de este encuentro fue….¡la joven Asui! –

Todos ensancharon los ojos ante esta declaración.

\- ¿yo? ~ kero –Tsuyu se señalo a si misma, claramente sorprendida por esa declaración al igual que los demas. - ¿pero que hay de Izuku? – el peliverde ideo el plan y lucho contra uno de los "villanos", ella prácticamente no hizo nada en el ejercicio. ¿Por qué ella era la mejor jugadora?

\- Hmm, bueno, ¿Por qué sera?, ¿alguien lo sabe? –

\- Hai, All Might-sensei – dijo Momo Yaoyorosu atrayendo la atención de todos. - Fue porque ella se adapto mas al concepto del ejercicio, de lo que pude observar Bakugo actuó por motivos personales. Además, fue estúpido lanzar un ataque a gran escala en un espacio cerrado, si hubiera una bomba real, la combustión generada por la explosión pudo haberla activado. Kirishima-san se quedo protegiendo la bomba y eso le da puntos a favor, pero no realizo acciones significativas en este ejercicio para tenerlo en cuenta –

\- Kuh, eso no fue muy varonil de mi parte – se regaño a si mismo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba uno de sus puños. El peliverde coloco una mano sombre su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas Kirishima, es solo un ejercicio. Estoy seguro que en pronto les mostraras a todos lo que puedes hacer –

Kirishima miro al peliverde algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, para después sonreír y asentir a lo que dijo.

\- Ahora, el caso de Midoriya-san es distinto, su participación en el ejercicio fue crucial, él demostró gran habilidad en retener a Bakugo-san y tratar de minimizar los daños ocasionados, así como también una gran capacidad estratégica al dirigir el plan que llevo su equipo a la victoria. el problema radica al final, su kosei posee un poder destructivo de gran alcance, ese ataque al final pudo haber desestabilizado el edificio provocando que colapsara sobre ellos, podría haber dañado a todos o incluso peor, también habría activado la "bomba", por no mencionar de que ese ultimo ataque podría haber causado heridas graves a Bakugo-san. En cambio Asui-san, ella fue la que logro adaptarse mejor a la situación, realizo su papel de forma excelente, se infiltro cerca de el área donde estaba la "bomba" sin ser detectada y espero el momento adecuado para actuar, por supuesto la forma en que lo hizo fue…poco ortodoxa, pero no quita el merito de gracias a ella lograron la victoria – Finalizo Momo dejando a la mayor parte de la clase sin palabras por su explicación sobre el ejercicio y al héroe numero uno temblando nerviosamente por no decir casi nada.

 _\- E-Ella dijo mas de lo que esperaba_ – pensó el héroe numero uno algo incomodo.

 _\- No me extraña que haya entrado por recomendación –_ dijo el peliverde rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Ella tenia razón, al final él se dejo llevar un poco por el combate y olvido que debía contenerse mas, puede que no haya usado toda la fuerza o las habilidades eléctricas de Baoh en ese combate, pero aun así debió controlarse un poco mas.

\- B-¡bueno, la joven Asui pudo haber sido mas activa durante el ejercicio, pero eso es correcto! – Dijo el pro heroe con el pulgar en alto.

\- Siempre debemos empezar con lo básico para desarrollar un aprendizaje mas profundo, debemos dedicarnos completamente a ello, o si no nunca nos podremos convertir en buenos héroes – dijo Momo con una sonrisa al finalizar su explicación.

\- Bueno muchachos, debemos movernos a la siguiente locación para el siguiente encuentro, enfrenten este ejercicio después de pensar lo que acabamos de señalar, ¿quedo claro? –

\- Hai –

El resto de los combates sin duda fueron bastante interesantes para Izuku. El mas destacado fue el combate de el equipo de Todoroki y Shouji contra Ojiro y Hagakure. El chico pulpo uso su kosei para detectar a sus oponentes, mientras que chico de cabello bicolor congelo todo el edificio con cuidado de no dañar a sus oponentes, su compañero o la "bomba". Aunque para desgracia de los demas el frio llego hasta la sala de vigilancia dejando a todos temblando por el frio. El peliverde estaba bien por su gakuran, pero noto que su compañera de equipo temblaba por el frio, así que como caballero que es se quito su gakuran y se lo dio a ella para que no tuviera tanto frio, cosa que la sorprendió y la avergonzó un poco. Esto también causo un poco de celos de las demas chicas ya que desearían que alguien hiciera lo mismo por ellas.

Luego de eso, cada equipo pudo demostrar sus capacidades y tuvieron sus momentos de gloria. Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que todos los equipos terminaran el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Buen trabajo a todos!, ¡excepto por el joven Bakugo no hubo lesiones graves!, se lo tomaron de forma seria y eso me agrada, para ser su primer entrenamiento, ¡lo hicieron muy bien! – dijo All Might parado frente a los estudiantes con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aisawa-sensei…es un poco anticlimático – todos asintieron ante el comentario de Tsuyu.

\- ¡somos libres de tener clases apropiadas también! – dijo All Might de forma animada. - Bueno, ire a revisar al joven Bakugo en la enfermería, así que cámbiense y vuelvan a clases – con eso dicho, el héroe salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la enfermería, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él.

Mientras corría, el héroe no pudo evitar pensar en la actitud que mostro el rubio explosivo durante el combate y después de el.

- _joven Bakugo, eres una masa de orgullo y no hay nada mas frágil que un corazón a punto de estallar. Mi deber como sensei es aconsejarlo bien –_

* * *

 **Salón de clases 1-A (luego de los ejercicios)**

Después de los ejercicios todos los estudiantes se cambiaron a sus uniformes y en el cazo del peliverde su traje normal de banchou. Durante toda la jornada restante fue bañado con halagos y comentarios positivos por parte de sus compañeros, aunque algunos de ellos eran exagerados. el peliverde no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de comentarios a parte de ciertas personas por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, pero no óbstate los acepto y también alabo e incluso se ofreció a dar uno que otro consejo a sus compañeros para fortalecer sus habilidades, a lo cual aceptaron gustosos.

También pudo notar que el rubio explosivo se mantuvo cayado durante el resto de clases después de que regreso de la enfermería, parecía estar en un estado de profunda reflexión, lo cual es muy raro en él, ya que no es el tipo de persona que piensa mucho en las cosas.

* * *

 **Entrada de la U.A (fin de claes)**

Bakugo iba caminando con la mochila en la espalda y las manos en sus bolsillos, en su rostro tenia la misma mirada pensativa y seria que ha tenido desde que volvió de la enfermería, a diferencia de su so risa arrogante y orgullosa.

\- Kacchan –

Ya habia llegado a las puertas de la U.A cuando fue detenido por esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, volteo, solo para encontrarse con el peliverde con las manos en los bolsillos mirando de forma seria. El rubio explosivo no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al recordar la aplastante derrota que habia sufrido a manos de él y su monstruo o lo que sea que sea esa cosa, pero también le daba un poco de curiosidad saber porque estaba aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres Deku?, ¿no te basto con humillarme en el entrenamiento de combate? – gruño el rubio explosivo al recordar la paliza que le dieron el peliverde y su stand.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro mientras se agarraba la punta de su gorra.

\- ¿aun recuerdas lo que te dije el día del examen? –

\- ¿huh? –

\- Parece que no, si no lo recuerdas yo te lo recordare, te dije que avanzaras por ti mismo Kacchan. Durante mucho tiempo fuiste mi modelo a seguir, eras fuerte, confiado y sonreías aun cuando las cosas no iban a tu favor, siempre tratabas de superar a los demas para ser el mejor, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa no es la forma correcta de avanzar, cual es el sentido de superar a todos los demas si ni siquiera puedes superarte a ti mismo –

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir? –

\- Eso es en lo que te molesta ¿cierto?, no saber como superar tu propia debilidad, ¿no es verdad? –

El rubio se quedo viendo claramente sorprendido al peliverde por unos segundos, lentamente agacho la cabeza con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frustración y furia.

\- ¡Si!, ¡¿eso es lo que querías escuchar?!, estoy enojado por mi propia debilidad. ¡hoy perdí contra ti!, y no solo eso, me di cuenta de todas las estupideces que hice durante el enteramiento, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan jodidamente estúpido?!, medición, maldición, ¡maldición! –

El peliverde solo podia mirar sorprendido a su antiguo amigo, la verdad es que no esperaba que él reaccionara de esa forma. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando el rubio levanto el rostro para verlo con una mirada de determinación y algunas lagrimas.

\- Dijiste que avanzara por mi mismo, ¿verdad? ¡eso es lo que hare!, voy a volverme el mas fuerte y seré el numero uno, ¡¿me entendiste, Deku?! –

Izuku no pudo evitar que una sonrisa desafiante llegara a su rostro.

\- Ven con todo lo que tengas Kacchan, yo y Baoh seguiremos haciéndonos mas fuertes, no te la dejare facil – dijo Izuku con Baoh apareciendo detrás de él con la misma sonrisa.

 **\- Baru –**

¡- No volverás a vencerme bastado, ni ese puto monstruo tuyo tampoco! –

\- Eso lo veremos –

 **ESTOY AQUÍ**

Repentinamente, el héroe numero uno paso junto a Izuku y llego hasta Bakugo colocando las manos en sus hombros. El peliverde y el stand parpadearon un par de veces entes de palmearse el rostro al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡joven Bakugo!, debo decirte…que el orgullo es importante, definitivamente tienes las habilidades necesarias para convertirte en un profesional, pero todavía tienes mucho que… –

\- Suéltame All Might, no puedo caminar – el rubio se seco las lagrimas y volteo para ver al héroe numero uno. - ¡me convertiré en un héroe que te sobrepase aunque no me lo digas! –

\- ¿eh?, cierto – el pro héroe lo soltó y el rubio dejando el rubio caminar lejos. - _El lo supero…..es difícil ser profesor –_

En los pisos de arriba, los amigos del peliverde miraban la escena con interés.

\- ¿Qué creen que paso hay? – pregunto Lida con curiosidad.

\- Una batalla predestinada entre hombres – dijeron Uraraka y Kirshima al mismo tiempo, pero él ultimo parecía estar mas emocionado.

\- Parecía que Izuku y Bakugo-chan se estaban gritando el uno al otro – comento Tsuyu con un dedo en su cara.

\- ¡Una batalla predestinada entre hombres! – volvieron a decirlo los dos al mismo tiempo mientras pegaban sus rostros al vidrio.

* * *

 **De vuelta con el peliverde.**

\- ¿de que estaban hablando tu y el joven Bakugo? – pregunto el heroe.

\- Solo digamos que estábamos dando inicio a nuestra rivalidad de forma oficial – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, para luego caminar de vuelta al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas dejando a un atónito All Might detrás de él.

Unos momentos después, la campana sonó dando fin a la jornada escolar. El peliverde junto a Lida, Uraraka, Tokoyami y Jolyne salían de la U.A para dirigirse a sus hogares.

\- Parece que fue un día agitado para ti, ¿verdad Izu? – pregunto Jolyne que caminaba junto al peliverde.

\- Y presiento que no sera el ultimo, Jolyne-sempai –

\- HEY MIDORIYA –

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz y se voltearon para ver al Kirishima correr hacia ellos para su confusion. Unos momentos después, él estaba frente al grupo.

¿Kirishima-kun? –

\- Hey, ¿me preguntaba si puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunto el pelirrojo con una mano en la nuca.

\- No veo porque no – respondió Izuku sonrisa a lo que los demas asintieron de acuerdo, excepto Jolyne que francamente no le importaba lo cual gano una sonrisa del pelirrojo. - Aunque estoy un poco curioso, porque el repen….–

\- Kero –

El peliverde fue interrumpido al sentir un peso en su espalda.

\- ¿Tsuyu-chan? –

\- Oye cara de rana, ¿Qué estas haciendo encima de Izu? – pregunto Jolyne con una de sus cejas temblando y un aura azul apareciendo alrededor de ella, lo cual aterro a la mayoría del grupo.

\- Es muy agradable aquí arriba. ¿van a la estación?, ¿puedo acompañarlos? ~ Kero – pregunto la chica rana a lo que Izuku sonrió nuevamente.

\- Claro, entre mas mejor –

Tsuyu sonrió, pero repentinamente fue tomada por su uniforme bajándola del peliverde y la dejo caer en el suelo, ella aterrizo de pie y levanto la vista para ver que quien la habia bajado del peliverde fue Stone Free que parecía mirarla con…¿irritación?, Jolyne camino hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma expresión del humanoide.

\- No se que intenciones tengas cara rana, pero no creo que a Izu le agrade que te pegues de esa forma a él –

\- No veo que él se este quejando Kujo-sempain –

Tanto Jolyne como Tsuyu se quedaron viendo la una a la otra con gran intensidad, los observantes casi juraban que podían ver un relámpago saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Oi Midoya no crees que deberías decirles algo – pregunto Kirishima nerviosamente, claramente estaba aterrado por la escena frente él.

\- No quiero morir amigo – respondió el peliverde temblando un poco también.

\- A veces no actuar es de sabios – dijo Tokoyami de forma seria, aunque también se notaba bastante nervioso.

\- U-uraraka-kun, creo que la mejor opción en este caso es que tu seas la que las detenga – dijo Lida, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demas Uraraka miraba la escena con gran seriedad y sin rastros de temor.

\- No puedo hacer eso Lida-kun, porque esta es una batalla predestinada entre mujeres – dijo Ochako con total seriedad sin despegar la vista de las dos chicas, esto dejo a atónito a la mayoría de los chicos y muy confundido al peliverde.

 _\- ¿Por qué seria eso?, ¿Y porque presiento que esto me traerá muchos dolores de cabeza? –_ pensó Izuku con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el peliverde y la usuaria de Stone Free se dirigían hacia la U.A para sus clases, iban un poco tarde ya que durante la mañana el y su sempai/nee-san tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento, lo cual les llevo un poco mas de tiempo del esperado, así que se alistaron lo mas rápido posible y se dirigieron hacia la U.A saltando por los tejados usando las piernas de Baoh y de Stone Free.

\- No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos llegaran a las puertas de la escuela, pero se encontraron con una situación algo extraña, justo frente a las puertas se encontraban un montón de reporteros que trataban de entrevistar a todo aquel que entrara a la U.A.

\- ¿pero que rayos pasa? – pregunto Izuku algo desconcertado.

\- Um, debe ser por All Might. Esos chupasangre deben haberse enterado de que él estaba dando clases en este lugar, así que probablemente tratan de conseguir una entrevista o algo así – dijo Jolyne cruzándose de brazos con una mueca en sus rostro.

\- Disculpa, díganos algo acerca de All M….¡espera!, ¡¿no eres el chico del incidente del villano de lodo?! –

¡Váyanse! – gruño el rubio explosivo, para después seguir caminando hacia la escuela. Dejando a los reporteros algo aterrados y molestos por no obtener respuestas, así que decidieron pasar a otro estudiante y resulto ser Uraraka.

\- ¿nos podrían decir que tal es el símbolo de paz como profesor? – pregunto una reportera de cabello castaño a Uraraka.

\- Eh, em, bueno, el es…¡el es muy musculoso! – Uraraka respondió flexionado los brazos, Antes de correr hacia la escuela.

\- ¿Qué piensas de All Might como profesor? – pregunto la reportera castaña a otro estudiante, y este resulto ser Lida.

\- Él hizo que reconociera que asistir a esta prestigiosa institución era lo mejor de lo mejor. Por supuesto, su dignidad y carisma son verdaderamente resaltantes, pero también tienes muchas mas cualidades, como su sentido del humor. Ahora que los estudiantes estamos expuestos ante tan increíble modelo a seguir, estaremos dispuestos a estudiar lo que necesitamos para convertirnos en héroes profesionales y además ha… –

\- Oye Lida-kun –

El peliazul de gafas fue interrumpido por Izuku que repentinamente aparecio junto a él sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esto trajo alivio de los reporteros, ya que en este punto estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos de pie si el seguía hablando.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?, entremos ya, no creo que quieras llegar tarde a clase – El peliverde le recordó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio seguido por Jolyne.

\- Deja de parlotear tanto y entremos de una vez, megane –

El peliazul se tenso por el apodo, pero no obstante asintió y empezo a caminar junto a ellos.

\- ¡esperen!, ¡ustedes dos! – la reportera de pelo castaño llamo a ambos usuarios de Stand, lo cual hizo que voltearan a verla.

\- Ha ustedes no los hemos entrevistado, ¿Ustedes son estudiantes de la U.A?, ¿Por qué se visten de esa forma?. Bueno, eso no importa, nos pueden decir algo acerca de All Might – pregunto la reportera acercándose a ellos para su molestia.

\- Lo siento señorita reportera, pero debemos entrar o llegaremos tarde. Mejor esperen a que All Might Responda a sus preguntas – izuku respondió con simpleza y se volteo para caminar, pero no lo hizo ya que la reportera lo tomo del hombro.

\- Solo son unas preguntas sobre All Might que queremos que nos respondan – insistió la reportera, mientras agitaba el hombro del peliverde. Repentinamente su mano fue golpeada haciendola soltar un pequeño chillido de dolor, la reportera vio que la chica al lado del peliverde fue la que la habia golpeado.

\- Mi ototo dijo que no quiere responder a sus malditas preguntas ni yo tampoco, y para la próxima no invadas el espacio personal de la gente. Por esa maldita razón odio a los reporteros – dijo Jolyne con los ojos entrecerrados en la reportera lo cual la hizo tensarse un poco mientras sobaba su mano, pero no parecía dispuesta a renunciar. Ella volteo y empezo a caminar nuevamente junto con el peliverde y Lida pero la reportera nuevamente los interrumpió.

Hey, tan solo den un poco de su tiempo para…–

 **¡YAKAMASHI!**

Todos los reporteros retrocedieron asustados por el repentino estallido de Izuku y Jolyne. Ambos se acercaron amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

\- ¡detesto a los malditos reporteros que no pueden tomar un no por respuestas!. – exclamo Jolyne frente a al grupo de reporteros haciéndolos temblar de miedo.

\- ¡dejen de acosar a los estudiantes, si no quieren responder, entonces no los obliguen. Si no pueden hacer eso, ¡entonces piérdanse! – exclamo Izuku entrecerrando los ojos a los haciéndolos retroceder.

Por breves momentos, las figuras de Baoh y Stone Free aparecieron y les lanzaron una mirada de ultratumba a los periodistas, lo que causo que algunos cayeran al suelo temblando, otros se habían desmayado y algunos salieron corriendo mientras gritaban "Akumas" o "Monstruos".

Con eso dicho, Izuku y Jolyne voltearon caminaron hacia el edificio con un muy atónito Lida detrás de ellos y dejando a los reporteros asustados de muerte.

\- ¿esos dos aplican para ser héroes? – tartamudeo uno de ellos, se podia notar el miedo en su voz.

\- T t t tal vez, aunque si me lo preguntas, p p parecen mas un par de delincuentes –

\- ¿Vieron a esas cosas que aparecieron sobre ellos? ¿Qué clase de monstruos son esos dos? –

Mientras tanto, Izuku, Jolyne y Lida caminaban mas adelante. Los dos primeros tenían una expresión molesta en su rostro, mientras que el ultimo todavía estaba sorprendido y algo curioso por la reacción de esos dos. Detrás de ellos, un muro de acero se levanto en la entrada para que cualquier persona no autorizada para entrar no pase.

\- Midoriya-kun, Kujo-sempai, ¿no creen que se pasaron un poco haya atrás? Podrían haberles dejado una muy mala impresión de ustedes – pregunto Lida curioso.

\- Como si me importara lo que ellos piensen Lida-kun, lo unico que ellos quieren es conseguir un chisme o cualquier información sobre All Might. No creo que les interese mucho lo que Jojo-nee o yo les dijimos – respondió el peliverde acomodándose su gorra sin perder el pazo.

Es cierto, desde que se supo que All Might da clases aquí, todos los medios tratan de obtener cualquier información sobre eso, lo cual es jodidamente molesto – Jolyne añadió sus dos centavos. - Ahora se porque mi padre odia la prensa –

La noticia de que All Might Fue contratado como profesor de la U.A sorprendió a la nación, los medios al enterarse estaban conmocionados y todos los medios trataron de presionar en las puertas de las academia en busca de la primicia. Todos sabían acerca de la noticia.

Mas atrás del grupo de reporteros frente a las puertas de la U.A se encontraba un hombre de cabello celestes vestido con ropas negras.

Si…..Todos

* * *

 **Salón de clases 1-A**

Dentro de las instalaciones de la U.A los estudiantes ya habían comenzado sus clases, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A tenían su primera clase del día con el profesor Shota Aisawa/ Erazer Head.

\- Espero que hayan descansado del entrenamiento de batalla de ayer, me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluaciones – dijo Aisawa que dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio explosivo.

\- Bakugo, deja de actuar como un niño de cinco años, estas despreciando tu propio talento –

\- Lo se – gruño el rubio en voz baja.

\- Y Midoriya, tu empezaste bien el ejercicio y manejaste la situación como lo haria un verdadero pro, pero al final te dejaste llevar y casi lastimas de gravedad a uno de tus compañeros. Te hace falta mas control de tu Kosei, espero que esto no se repita nuevamente –

\- Entendido – asintió el peliverde.

\- Salvo por eso, todos lo hicieron bien. Ahora sigamos con las cosas de la clase, lamento comunicarles esto tan tarde pero…. –

 _\- ¡¿ahora que?!, ¡¿acaso es otra prueba sorpresa?! –_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ….Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de la clase –

 _\- ¡Es una actividad escolar normal! –_ pensaron muchos con alivio.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser el delegado!, ¡escójanme! –

\- ¡Yo también! –

\- ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! –

Izuku simplemente miraba con diversión la escena. En una clase normal esto no ocurriría porque los estudiantes solo tomarían decisiones cotidianas para el curso, pero para el curso de héroes es diferente, ya que permite poner en practica tus habilidades de héroe para liderar un grupo.

La verdad es que él no estaba muy interesado en ser el presidente de la clase ya que probablemente no haria un buen trabajo, además de que conllevaría mucha responsabilidad. Por lo que opto por permanecer en silencio y esperar a que escojan al mejor para el trabajo.

\- ¡Silencio por favor! – la voz de Lida llamo la atención del grupo. - ¡El trabajo de líder es una gran responsabilidad y no cualquiera puede hacerlo!, esto es algo que requiere la confianza de los que te rodean. Si queremos usar democracia para buscar un verdadero líder, ¡entonces propongo que hagamos unas elecciones para elegir uno! –

\- Su mano esta muy alzada – dijeron todos, efectivamente la mano de Lida estaba alzada tan alta como la de los otros, hasta el punto de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

\- Es una buena idea, pero realmente no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para generar confianza el uno con el otro – dijo Tsuyu con el dedo índice en su barbilla.

\- Y todos votaran por si mismo también – añadió Kirishima.

\- Es por eso que el que reciba mas votos de la clase merece ser el presidente, eso demostrara que la persona escogida se ha ganado el respeto y admiración de la clase el poco tiempo que hemos estado aquí –

\- Entonces tal vez deberíamos hacer una regla para que no se nos permita votar por nosotros mismos, así sera mas justo – sugirió Izuku. Lida asintió vigorosamente para después mirar a Aisawa que en algún momento se habia envuelto en su saco de dormir.

\- ¡¿Eso esta bien, sensei?! –

\- No me importa siempre y cuando lo decidan antes de que termine la clase – Aisawa respondió antes de tirarse al piso y dormir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –

Lida comenzó a correr por toda la habitación para entregarles trozos de papel a todos para que escriban por quien quieren votar antes de regresar a su propio asiento para escribir el su propio voto.

Izuku no tardo mucho en escribir el suyo, él voto por su amigo Lida sin dudar un segundo. Él era una persona muy diligente y responsable por lo que seria perfecto para ser el presidente de clase, solo espera que los demas piensen lo mismo que él.

Unos minutos después, las votaciones habían terminado y los resultados fueron los siguientes.

Izuku Midoriya: 9 votos

Momo Yaoyorosu: 8 votos

Lida Tenya: 1 voto

Bakugo Katsuki: 1 voto

\- ¡¿Tengo 9 votos?!, ¡¿casi la mitad de clase voto por mi?! – grito el peliverde claramente incrédulo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!, ¡¿Quién voto por Deku?! – grito Bakugo furioso al ver que no recibió ni un solo voto.

\- Bueno, es mejor que votar por ti – dijo Sero al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso bastardo?! –

\- Un voto, sabia que esto pasaría, pero aun así…– Lida estaba algo frustrado al ver que no fue elegido. Pero por otro lado, estaba sorprendido de que recibiera un voto.

\- Saben, es un poco extraño el hecho de tener votos anónimos. ¿Por qué no decimos por quien votamos? – sugirió Tsuyu. - Apenas nos conocimos, así que seria mejor para tener una idea el uno del otro –

La clase dirigió su mirada a Aisawa, pero todavía estaba dormido en la esquina, así que en su lugar miraron al peliverde. Izuku no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, ahora era el presidente de la clase, con Yayoyorosu como vicepresidente, lo que quiere decir que ausencia de un profesor, él era el líder de la clase. Con un suspiro de resignación miro a la clase y decidió responder lo mejor que pudo.

\- Creo que es buena idea, pero solo si están dispuestos ha hacerlo, nadie sera obligado a revelar su voto o sus razones, a menos que lo desee. ¿les parece bien? –

La mayoría asintió de acuerdo con esta idea. Con eso dicho, el peliverde y la pelinegra pasaron al fuente, ya que oficialmente eran los representantes de clase, lo mas probable es que debieran empezar ellos.

\- Bien, supongo que me iré primero. Yo vote por Lida-kun porque pensé que era el mejor para el trabajo, ya que es una persona muy diligente y apegado a las reglas. Por un momento pensé en votar por Yoyorosu-san, pero al no conocerla tan bien decidí que Lida seria mejor – El peliverde se sentó en su asiento y por encima de su hombro noto que su amigo tenia cataratas en los ojos, al parecer estaba conmovido por lo que dijo sobre él, lo cual le hizo un poco de gracia y también noto que la chica a su lado le sonrió cálidamente, tal vez sea por lo que dijo sobre ella.

Cuando termino el peliverde, Yaoyorosu decidió tomar la palabra.

\- La verdad es que yo vote por Midoriya-san – dijo Momo para sorpresa del peliverde. A pesar de que en un inicio pensé que era un delincuente, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. De lo que he visto puedo decir que él es una persona trabajadora y de gran voluntad, por lo que pensé que él seria la elección mas adecuada si no podia votar por mi misma –

Después de que ambos hablaron, los demas integrantes del salón. Empezando por Aoyama.

\- Como lamentablemente se me prohibió votar por el miembro mas fabuloso y brillante de esta clase, es decir, yo mismo. Me vi obligado a dar mi voto a la segunda persona mas brillante. Aunque no esta a mi nivel y podría dejar su estilo de delincuente, su brillantes cuando usa su kosei es algo digno de alabar, eso seria naturalmente Midoriya –

Izuku no pudo evitar tener una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, ¿la única razón por la que voto por el era por la forma en la que Baoh se ve cuando su cuerpo se carga con electricidad?. Aunque para su sorpresa Aoyama continuo y su cara adquirió un tono un poco mas serio.

\- Y también fue porque él me ayudo durante el examen de admisión contra algunos robots, me avergüenza decir que mi increíble láser no fue de mucha utilidad en ese momento –

Izuku se cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su gorra, aunque una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Brevemente recordó como uso a Baoh para ayudar a un chico rubio en el examen de admisión cuando el estaba por ser atacado por un robot por la espalda.

La siguiente en hablar fue Mina y revelo que habia votado por Momo. Ella dijo que era porque parece una "hermana mayor" para al grupo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco. El siguiente fue Kaminari quien voto por Izuku ya que le parecía la persona mas fuerte de la clase y le gusta su estilo. El siguiente fue Ojiro quien voto por Momo ya que le pareció una persona muy responsable y bastante inteligente basado en lo que dijo ayer durante el entrenamiento de combate. El siguiente en hablar fue Kirishima.

\- Yo vote por Midoriya, porque es un tipo realmente varonil, no solo es fuerte, si no que también es una persona en la que puedes confiar para cuidarte en la espalda y sacarte de apuros, por eso creo que lo haria bien para el trabajo –

Izuku no dijo nada pero estaba muy sorprendido de que su nuevo amigo pensara de esa forma sobre él a pesar de que no llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos.

El siguiente fue Sato quien habia votado también por el peliverde, porque le pareció un tipo genial a pesar de lo fuerte que es. Jiro fue la siguiente y revelo que voto por Momo, porque le pareció que era una chica diligente y sintió que podia con el trabajo. El siguiente fue Lida que aun estaba un poco desanimado por no ganar la elección, pero aun así declaro que habia votado por Izuku ya que su coraje y juicio en los momentos críticos lo hacen digno de ser un líder. El siguiente fue Koda que señalo tímidamente al peliverde pero no dijo nada mas. Luego siguió Shoji quien voto por Momo pero al igual que Koda no dijo el porque. El siguiente fue Tokoyami y dijo que voto por Izuku también pero al igual que los otros dos no dijo razones del porque voto por él. Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, su amigo cara de pájaro era alguien de pocas palabras.

La siguiente en hablar fue Uraraka.

\- Yo vote por Deku-kun porque a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos nos hemos hechos buenos amigos y también…..porque él me salvo la vida durante el examen de admisión – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento.

El siguiente en hablar fue Sero, el habia votado por el peliverde, pero resulto ser casualidad, ya que el pensó en los tipos mas fuertes y listos la clase por lo que resulto en una elección entre Izuku, Momo y Todoroki. Así que anoto los tres nombres en el papel, lo dividió dejando los pedazos donde estaban escritos los nombres de los tres y los volteo, para después escoger uno al azar. El nombre del escogido fue obviamente Izuku. Todoroki fue el siguiente y dijo que voto por Momo y no dijo nada mas. Luego hablo Hagakure que habia voto por Momo porque le parecía la mas responsable.

Tsuyu era la siguiente y dijo que habia votado por el peliverde.

\- Izuku me parece el tipo de persona que podría ser un buen líder, llevo poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero puedo decir que es el tipo de persona que puede guiar y motivar a otros –

El peliverde se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Tsuyu, le mando una discreta mirada, ella lo noto y le sonrió cosa que lo sonrojo un poco mas. Trato de cubrir su rostro con su gorra para que nadie lo notara, lo que provoco una sonrisa divertida de la chica rana.

Bakugo fue el siguiente, pero no dijo nada, el peliverde tubo una idea del porque no lo hizo. tomando los votos de la clase, pudo deducir que Bakugo voto por si mismo aun cuando no podia, tal vez porque no podia votar por nadie mas que él ya que no tenia amistades o alguien en quien confiar todavía. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de esto, así que decidió guardar silencio ya que no era su asunto.

El ultimo en hablar fue Mineta que habia votado por Momo, pero cuando dijo porque voto por ella….digamos que estaba a punto de ir al panteón.

\- Yo vote por Yayorosu, porque es la chica con los pechos mas grandes – exclamo el ero-chibi recibiendo miradas asesinas de las chicas del salón, Yaoyorosu se cubrió sus pechos con su mano y le gruño al pelo de uvas, algunos chicos o se sonrojaron miraron a mineta con desaprobación, pero este no parecía notarlo.

\- Mineta –

El Ero-chibi se tenso al escuchar la voz del peliverde, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia él y casi se hace en los pantalones al ver la expresión impasible de Izuku, que tenia los ojos cubiertos por su gorra, pero el aura jodidamente intimidante que estaba emitiendo era una clara indicación de como se sentía, por alguna razón se podia ver a su alrededor las letras Oh oh oh oh oh oh Y por si fuera poco, Baoh habia aparecido atrás de él y le estaba dando una mirada de muerte, sus brazos estaban cruzados y la electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

Antes de que Izuku pudiera achicharrar a Mineta con una descarga, Aisawa decidió salvarle el pellejo. - bien, todos calmados. Midoriya, has desaparecer a tu amigo antes de que cause un cortocircuito en el salón y Mineta, guarda tus comentarios si no quieres morir. Aun necesitamos un tesorero, un representante y un secretario, pero dado que la clase casi termina lo haremos después del almuerzo y antes de la clase de héroes, ¿entendido? –

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a preparase para el resto de la clase.

* * *

 **Cafetería**

En el comedor de la U.A Izuku, Uraraka, Lida, Tokoyami, Kirishima y Tsuyu se habían reunido para almorzar juntos. A los pocos minutos, la usuaria de Stone Free se aparecio en la mesa, al comenzar a comer Uraraka le conto lo ocurrido en la clase, lo que provoco que Jolyne soltara una carcajada.

\- Hahahahaha – Jolyne se reía de lo lindo mientras que el peliverde fruncía el seño mientras comía.

\- Me alegra que mis problemas te diviertan, Jojo-nee –

\- Oh vamos Izu, tienes que admitir que es divertido. Tu ni siquiera querías ser el presidente y terminaste siéndolo de todas formas – Jolyne dijo mientras aun se reía.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ser el presidente, Deku-kun ? – pregunto Uraraka confundida.

\- No soy muy bueno con la gente – admitió Izuku acomodando su gorra. - No se si tengo la capacidad para guiar a un grupo de personas –

\- Lo hiciste muy bien durante el entrenamiento de combate, puedes hacer que las personas te escuchen y hacer que confíen en ti – dijo Tsuyu con el dedo en la barbilla.

\- Yo creo que puedes hacerlo amigo, digo, la forma en la me ayudaste a combatir contra ese tipo que se infiltro en el ejercicio de entrenamiento fue asombrosa, creo que serias un buen líder – dijo Kirishima palmeando la espalda del peliverde.

\- Tu tienes la capacidad de influenciar a las personas, tengo la certeza de que podrás hacerlo – agrego Tokoyami para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡Ves, todos creen lo mismo Deku-kun! – Uraraka exclamo animadamente.

\- Es cierto Midoriya-kun, eso es lo que me hizo votar por ti en primer lugar. como dije antes, tu coraje y juicio te hacen una persona digna de seguir, por esa razón vote por ti – dijo Lida para despues empezar a comer.

\- Creo que les has dejado una buena impresión, ¿verdad Izu? – bromeo un poco Jolyne, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que su hermanito honorario haya hecho tan buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo.

\- Supongo que hare lo mejor que pueda para estar a la altura de sus expectativas – respondió Izuku sonriendo antes de mirar al peliazul de gafas.- aunque todavía pienso que tu debiste ser el escogido Lida-kun, tu querías el puesto mas que nadie –

\- La mera voluntad no es nada contra la idoneidad, lo unico que hice fue seguir mi propio juicio al igual que los demas –

\- ¿Sabes megane?, acabas de hablar como uno de esos snobs de la clase alta – comento Jolyne mientras comía, causado que Lida se ponga nervioso.

\- ¡es cierto Lida-kun!, tal vez me equivoque pero, ¿vienes de una familia rica? – pregunto Uraraka tensando al peliazul.

\- ¿Familia rica?...he cambiado la forma en la que hablo porque no quiero llamar la atención –

Ese comentario causo que la curiosidad de sus amigos aumentara, provocando que Lida suelte un suspiro de resignación.

\- Si, en mi familia han sido héroes por generaciones, yo soy el segundo hijo –

\- ¿En serio?, wow –

\- ¿conocen al turbo héroe, Igneum? – pregunto el peliazul, a lo que los demas asintieron.

\- Claro, el es un heroe reamente popular. Tiene un total de 65 personas trabajando en su agencia en tokio…..– Izuku y los demas juntaron dos y dos antes de mirar a incrédulos a Lida. - Espera , no me digas que él es….. –

\- ¡Es mi hermano mayor! – exclamo Lida con orgullo, dejando sorprendidos al resto. - El es un héroe honorable que respeta las reglas y lidera a la gente. Tengo la meta de ser un héroe porque quieto ser como mi hermano. Sin embargo, pienso que es demasiado pronto para guiar a otros, a diferencia mía tu tuviste una idea de lo que habia que hacer en el examen practico, así que eres mas capaz para el trabajo –

\- El hecho de que tuviera la leve sospecha de que habia algo mas en el examen no me hace mejor para el trabajo de presidente Lida-kun. Todavía pienso de que tu serias una excelente elección para el puesto – dijo el peliverde, lo cual ensancho la sonrisa del peliazul al notar sinceridad en las palabras de Izuku.

\- ¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa forma, Lida-kun – comento Uraraka a lo que los demas asintieron.

\- ¿en serio?, ¡pero si yo sonrió todo el tiempo! –

 _\- Ya veo, Igneum es para lida-kun, lo que All Might es para mi –_ Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

 ***RIIIIIIIINNNNG***

Repentinamente, una alarma empezo a sonar en toda la academia. Algunos estudiantes estaban confundidos por esto, mientras que otros se habían mostraban asustados al escucharla.

\- ¿Por qué esta sonando la alarma? – pregunto Kirishima confundido.

 ***Hay una brecha de seguridad de nivel tres, todos los estudiantes deben abandonar las instalaciones de inmediato***

\- ¿Qué es un "nivel tres de seguridad"? – pregunto Lida a un estudiante de grado superior.

\- Significa que alguien ha ingresado en los terrenos de la escuela, nunca habia visto algo como esto en el tiempo que llevo estudiando aquí, deberías darte prisa también – respondió el estudiante antes de correr.

Todos los estudiantes entraron en pánico, por lo que inmediatamente trataron de ir a la salida de emergencia lo mas rápido posible, pero esto causo un enorme tumulto en la salida por la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que trataban de salir.

\- ¡No empujen! –

\- ¡Oigan, cálmense! –

\- Todos tratan de salir rápido – dijo Lida tratando de moverse entre el tumulto de personas.

\- Tan rápido que están causando aun mas pánico – dijo el peliverde antes de superponer las piernas de Baoh a las suyas y saltar hacia el techo para salir de el tumulto. Baoh aparecio y clavo su mano en el techo para aferrarse a el y tomo al peliverde.

\- Arigato, Baoh –

 **\- Baru –** El stand asintió.

\- Ahora, vamos a ver quien rayos se infiltro –

Izuku dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la U.A, solo para darse cuenta de que quien habia entrado eran los miembros de la prensa que habia visto esta mañana. Present Mic y Erazer también estaban en la entrada, lo mas probable es que trataban de parar a los reporteros.

 _\- ¿la prensa?, ¡¿todo este caos fue ocasionado por la estúpida prensa?!_ – gruño mentalmente el peliverde, bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban siendo engullidos en la multitud. Era hora de detener esta estupidez.

\- Baoh, lánzame hacia donde esta el letrero de la salida – ordeno el peliverde a lo que el stand asintió. Tomo a su usuario y lo arrojo hacia el tubo antes de desaparecer.

El peliverde hizo un giro en el aire y aterrizo encima del letrero de la salida, tomo el tubo por encima de él. Se giro y noto que Lida venia volando hacia a él, al parecer tubo la misma idea.

Baoh aparecio y tomo a Lida para que no se estrellara contra la pared. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

\- ¡Yakamashi, panda de cobardes! –

El grito de Izuku detuvo a todos los estudiantes, A darse cuenta de lo que dijo recibió un montón de malas miradas y algunos estaban a punto de hablar, pero la intensa mirada del peliverde los cayo a todos y algunos retrocedieron levemente asustados.

\- Se supone que esto es la U.A, ¿no? Entonces díganme ¡¿porque están actuando como un montón de gallinas?!, ¡incluso los de tercer año están corriendo como un montón de cobardes , en vez de guardar la calma y asegurase de que esto no pase!. No lo puedo creer, ¿se supone que estamos aquí para convertirnos en héroes?, ¿o no? Entonces, ¡¿Cómo piensan lograr eso si se asustan por una simple alarma?! –

Las palabras contundentes del peliverde lograron que todos los estudiantes alborotados empiecen a calmarse, algunos estudiantes, en especial los de tercer año bajaron las cabezas y apretaron los puños avergonzados de si mismo por actuar como cobardes.

\- ¡Todo esta bien! – esta vez Lida fue el que grito trayendo la atención del alumnado hacia él. - ¡no hay porque entrar en pánico, es solo la prensa! ¡esta es la academia U.A!, ¡debemos actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor! –

\- Es cierto, y si no nos creen, solo miren por la ventana – Izuku señalo a la ventana, lo que hizo que varios estudiantes miraran hacia ella, solo para darse cuenta de lo que decían el peliverde y el peliazul era cierto y que realmente estaban asustados por nada.

\- Unos momentos después, la policía llego a la U.A y se llevo a los reporteros por invadir la propiedad privada

Todos los alumnos se calmaron y poco a poco empezaron a moverse hacia el comedor nuevamente, para gran alivio de Mic y Aisawa.

Izuku soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba su gorra, miro a Lida que aun era sostenido por Baoh y le extendió su puño con una sonrisa. El peliazul ensancho los ojos brevemente antes de sonreír y conectar su puño con el de su amigo.

Izuku miro hacia el grupo de estudiantes y estaba a punto de bajar del letrero de salida, pero se detuvo al notar una figura desconocida al fondo del grupo de personas, antes de moverse lejos. El peliverde entrecerró los ojos y le lanzo una orden silenciosa a Baoh para que vigilara a la figura desconocida y no la perdiera de vista. El stand asintió y gracias a su vista mejorada siguió a la figura misteriosa mientras se movía.

\- Lida-kun, dile a los demas que volvere en un rato, no tardare –

Antes de que el peliazul pudiera decir algo, Izuku salto del letrero de salida y se zambullo en la multitud de personas, a los pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de su vista.

* * *

\- Kekeke, tan facil como quitarle un dulce a un niño – dijo la figura desconocida asomándose por uno de los callejones de U.A para revisar que nadie estuviera presente. - Todos esos mocosos y héroes estúpidos deben pensar que los reporteros son la razón de que esa tonta alarma sonara, lo cual me deja libre el paso para continuar la misión –

\- No creo que estés autorizado para entrar aquí amigo –

El hombre misterioso se tenso y se giro para ver al peliverde que lo miraba con intensidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? Dependiendo de tu respuesta la salida sera con dolor o con mucho dolor – dijo Izuku mientras tomaba observaba al intruso.

Era un hombre delgado, con un tono de piel oscuro. Su pelo era de color negro con un estlo jamaiquino, dividido en rastas. Estaba vestido como un motociclista, usaba una chaqueta de cuero con pinchos en los hombros, pantalones negros y botas negras. Unos rasgos destacables son que en el dorso de sus manos habia tapas de aerosoles, lo cual posiblemente sea el medio por donde su kosei se activa y que el hombre no tenia nariz.

\- ¿Como me encontraste mocoso? – pregunto el hombre entrecerrando los ojos al peliverde.

\- El que haces las preguntas aquí soy yo, ahora respóndeme o tendré que sacártelo a los golpes –

\- Kekekeke, si que tienes pelotas para amenazarme mocoso, desafortunadamente para ti no puedo tener testigos de que estuve aquí, así que yo, Migou Yakugo terminare con tu vida en este instante – Migou apunto sus manos hacia el peliverde y disparo una ráfaga de tinta hacia él, pero este salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. Izuku miro hacia el lugar donde estaba antes y vio una mancha negra en el suelo.

\- ¿pintura en aerosol?, ¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?, ¿pintarme hasta la muerte? –

\- Yo que tu no me burlaría – Migou sonrió para confusion de Izuku.

De la mancha de tinta aparecio un brazo y se lanzo hacia el peliverde.

\- ¡Baoh! –

 **\- ¡Baru! –**

inmediatamente este invoco a Baoh que golpeo y destruyo el brazo que salió de la mancha de pintura, dejando algunas manchas en el callejón.

\- No puede ser, ¿tu también eres un usuario de Stand? – exclamo sorprendido el moreno de rastas antes de sonreír. - Bueno, no importa. No hay forma de que tu stand pueda contra mi Painted Black –

Como si fuera una señal, de la mancha de pintura el stand de Yakugo empezo a formarse. La piel de el stand era por completo de tinta, tenia un par de manos alargadas con garras y detrás de el salían cuatro tentáculos y tenia un par de ojos blanco brillantes.

\- ¡Termina con el, Painted Black! –

El stand ataco sus manos y sus tentáculos hacia el peliverde, pero Baoh inmediatamente se lanzo para interceptar el ataque.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU** –

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

SPLASH SPLASH

Las manos y los tentáculos del stand fueron destrozados por Baoh, dejando un montón de manchas de pintura por todo el corredor.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto Izuku con algo de burla, pero al ver la sonrisa del moreno de rastas se alerto.

\- Ni siquiera cerca – respondió Mikugo chasqueando los dedos.

Las manchas de tintas esparcidas se convirtieron en pequeñas agujas dirigidas hacia Baoh y otros hacia Izuku.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

Baoh inmediatamente lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos para destruir cualquiera de las agujas dirigidas hacia él. En cuanto al peliverde, el salto hacia atrás esquivando algunas de las agujas pero una de estas rozo contra su hombro haciéndolo gruñir un poco de dolor, el vio el corte y noto que era solo un pequeño rasguño. Baoh lo noto e inmediatamente destruyo las agujas restantes.

\- Vaya, lograste salir de esa. Pero no creas que podrás escapar – Exclamo Mikugo lanzando disparando tinta por las paredes a ambos lados de corredor.

\- Mierda, ¡Baoh! –

 **\- ¡BARU! –** el Stand del peliazul se lanzo hacia el moreno de rastas, pero de los muros pintados aparecieron unos tentáculos de tinta que lo inmovilizaron, al igual que el peliverde.

\- Kekeke, te has confiado mocoso. No importa que tan fuerte sea tu stand. Si no puede moverse estas indefenso – se Burlo el motociclista a lo que Izuku sonrió.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro –

 **\- ¡BARU! –** Baoh rugio liberándose de las ataduras de pintura con gran facilidad para incredulidad de Migou. Inmediatamente lanzo una andanada de puñetazos hacia painted black.

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –**

SPLASH

SPLASH

SPLASH

SPLASH

Los restos de painted black se esparcieron por todo el corredor, Izuku observo que a pesar de que el stand de pintura habia sido destrozado, el usuario no parecía tener ningún daño.

\- KEKEKEKE, no importa cuan fuerte sea tu stand o cuanto golpees a mi painted black, no podrás hacerle ningún daño. Mi stand esta completamente hecho de pintura. Aun si es destruido, puedo volver a formarlo gracias a mi Kosei, que me permite convertir mi sudor en pintura negra, estas perdido mocoso – Migou empezo a lanzar tinta por las paredes del corredor y de ellas aparecieron manos y tentáculos de tinta.

\- BARU BARU BARU BARU – Baoh empezo a lanzar puñetazos hacia los tentáculos y manos que se acercaran a el y su amo.

 _\- Esto es malo, estoy en desventaja en esta situación. Aunque su stand sea destruido él puede volver a formarlo, tampoco puedo usar los relámpagos de Baoh ya que podría causar mas destrucción de la necesaria y alertaría a todos los estudiantes y eso le daría la oportunidad a este tipo de tomar algún rehén. ¿Cómo rayos puedo salir de esta? –_ Izuku se estaba partiendo la cabeza, el observo que la pintura esparcida de los restos del stand se empezaban a esparcir por el corredor. Probablemente volverá a atacar con las agujas de pintura y por la cantidad de tinta esparcida, probablemente reciba mas que un simple rasguño. En ese momento el peliverde ensancho los ojos al ser golpeado por una revelación.

 _\- Un momento, ¿pintura? –_

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Izuku antes de que empezara a correr por el pasillo.

\- ¡¿Ahora huiras mocoso?!, ¡ni sueñes que te dejare escapar! – Migou empezo a perseguir al peliverde mientras que pintaba las paredes con su kosei mientras corría. Las manos, tentáculos y agujas de tinta no tardaron en aparecer.

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU** – gracias a su gran fuerza y precisión, Baoh repelía como podia los ataques de Painted Black, pero la cantidad de ataques dirigidas hacia el lograron hacerle un par de rasguños en el rostro y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, por lo que Izuku también estaba recibiendo el daño.

\- KEKEKE, ¡NO PODRAS HUIR POR SIEMPRE MOCOSO! – exclamo el motociclista con rastas mientras perseguía al peliverde.

 _\- Ya casi llego, solo un poco mas –_ El peliverde pensó mientras corría, por los corredores de U.A, unos momentos después encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

El baño.

Izuku se ajusto su gorra y acelero el paso para entrar al baño de hombres, pero para su sorpresa el pro héroe present Mic estaba saliendo de este mismo mientras silvaba una canción.

\- Uf, eso estubo bien – suspiro de alivio el heroe voz, después de todo ese caos con los reporteros fue a la sala de profesores por su almuerzo, pero este al parecer le habia caído mal, así que corrió directamente hacia el baño.

\- MIC-SENSEI CUIDADO –

\- ¿eh? – Mic volteo en dirección del grito, solo para encontrarse con el peliverde corriendo hacia él, con su stand destruyendo lo que parecían brazos y tentáculos negros saliendo de las paredes y….¿un motociclista con rastas detrás de ellos?

\- Midoriya, pero que…–

Izuku empujo al héroe voz dentro del baño para después entrar en el. Mic se levanto rápidamente encarando al peliverde.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda esta pasando, Midoriya?! –

\- Un usuario de Stand Mic-sensei, eso es lo que pasa – El héroe voz ensancho los ojos ante la respuesta del peliverde, estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero Painted Black aparecio en la puerta del baño seguido de Migou Yakugo

\- Kekeke, pero que sorpresa. Pero si es el héroe voz Present Mic, esto es perfecto. Me desharé del mocoso y de un pro héroe al mismo tiempo, estoy seguro de que el jefe me dará un muy buen bono por esto – dijo Migou con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Oi Midoriya, yo lo distraeré mientras sales de aquí – ordeno Mic preparándose para atacar al usuario de stand con su kosei.

\- Nada de eso Mic-sensei, este invencil cayo justo en mi trampa – dijo Izuku confundiendo a Mic.

\- SE TERMINO PARA USTEDES, ES TIEMPO DE QUE MUERAN – exclamo el motociclista mientras lanzaba tinta de sus manos por todos los rincones del baño, de las manchas de pintura aparecio Painted Black que se lanzo hacia Mic y Izuku.

\- No amigo, ¡se termino para ti! – exclamo el peliverde mientras que Baoh salía de su cuerpo.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

PUM

FUSH

Para confusion de Mic, Baoh destruyo de los lavamanos del baño, lo que hizo que el agua empezara a salir de forma descontrolada por el lavamanos destruido, mojando todo el baño en el proceso. El heroe profesional volvió su mirada al stand enemigo, solo para sorprenderse ya que este empezo a corroerse por el chorro de agua.

\- ¡Nooooooo!, ¡maldito mocoso! ¡mi Painted Black se esta derritiendo!, ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho?! –

\- ¿Qué le he hecho?, ¿acaso eres tan tonto que no puedes deducirlo?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que pasa con la pintura cuando se mescla con el agua? – pregunto Izuku con una sonrisa ensanchando lomos ojos tanto de Migou como los de Mic al darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. - Tu stand puede ser casi invulnerable a los ataques físicos al estar hecho completamente de tinta, pero al igual que ella también se empieza a diluir con el agua, lo que quiere decir que tu stand ahora es completamente inútil. ¡Baoh, termina con él! –

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

¡SPLASH!

El stand de tinta fue destruido por el potente golpe de Baoh, esparciendo sus restos por todo el Baño, pero esta vez los restos empezaron a diluirse por toda el agua del baño.

\- No, no dejare que me atrapen – Migou Yakugo al ver que su stand habia sido vencido decidió correr lejos del baño.

\- Cúbrete los oídos Midoriya – Mic tomo una profunda respiración mientras que Izuku se cubrió los oídos.

 **¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –

Mic disparo una potente onda sonora de su boca, provocando que el motorista grite de dolor mientras caia al suelo aturdido.

Miguo trato de arrastrase por el suelo en un intento desesperado de huir del héroe y el peliverde.

\- Oye oye a donde vas –

El motorista se tenso al escuchar la voz del peliverde. Lentamente volteo para ver al peliverde, Mic y al stand del peliverde tronando sus nudillos.

\- P-por favor,no me hagan daño. Se los juro, no volveré ha hacer esto, les diré todo lo que se, me entregare a la policía, por favor – gimio patéticamente el usuario de painted black mientras sudaba a balas y lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento amigo, cometiste el grave error de meterte en la U.A, asi que afróntate a las consecuencias, ¿are you ready Midoriya?

\- Yes sir – respondió Izuku levantando la vista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **\- Beat it from here, Fool –**

 **\- BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU –**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Baoh lanzo una andanada de golpes sobre el cuerpo de Migou sin piedad alguna, el motorista ni siquiera podia gritar ya que el dolor provocado por la lluvia de golpes del stand era demasiado, no tardo mucho para que perdiera la conciencia por la inmensa agonía.

 **¡BARU!**

¡CRACK!

Con un ultimo golpe, Migou Yakugo fue lanzado fuera de la U.A destruyendo una ventana en el proceso. El motorista habia aterrizado en una calle cercana con los ojos completamente blancos, con baba saliendo de su boca y con algo de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Aunque aun respiraba.

De vuelta en la U.A, Izuku y Present Mic observaron en donde habia caído el usuario de stand enemigo.

\- Very good, Midoriya – Present Mic le dio el pulgar en alto alto. - Aunque todavía tendrás que explicarme todo lo ocurrido. pero de todas formas, good job –

\- Gracias Mic-sensei, pero tengo una pregunta – dijo Izuku tratando exprimir toda el agua de gorra.

\- ¿Qué es? –

\- ¿tendré que pagar por el lavamanos y la ventana? –

Mic parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta, hasta que finalmente soltó una sonora carcajada mientras palmeaba la espalda de su alumno. Definitivamente le agradaba este chico.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare del resto. Sera mejor que te vayas a secar y que vayas con Recobery Girl para que te cure esos cortes. El almuerzo esta por terminar, así que ve de inmediato. ¿Do you understand? –

El peliverde asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Salón 1-A**

Unos minutos después, toda la clase estaba reunida nuevamente en el salón. Izuku y Momo se encontraban al frente de la clase y Aisawa estaba en un rincón dentro de su saco de dormir.

\- Bien presidente, comencemos – dijo Momo.

\- Ahora tenemos que de decidir al resto de los oficiales de la clase, pero antes me gustaría decir algo – dijo el peliverde. - me gustaría dar mi puesto de presidente a Lida Tenya –

\- ¿eh? – fue lo unico que dijo el peliazul.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo a la hora de llamar la atención de todos durante el caos de la cafetería y guardar la calma ante la situación. A diferencia de mi que molesto por como estaban actuando los demas alumnos y arremetí contra ellos, por eso creo que eres la elección correcta para asumir el puesto –

\- Yo pienso igual, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Midoriya. Además, fuiste de gran ayuda hoy en la cafetería – dijo Kirishima

\- Cierto, junto con Midoriya llamaste la atención de todos en la salida de emergencia – agrego Kaminari.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. No me importa lo que hagan, solo apúrense – Gruño Erazer Head desde el rincón.

Lida cerro los ojos y se levanto de su asiento.

\- Si el presidente de la clase me nomino, entonces no tengo nada que discutir. Yo, Lida Tenya, ¡prometo dar lo mejor de mi en mis deberes como presidente de la clase! –

\- Contamos contigo, salida de emergencia –

\- Es verdad, salida de emergencia Lida –

\- ¿Qué hay de mi? – dijo Momo la cual dejaron de lado. Ella sintió una mano tocando su hombro y se giro para ver a Izuku.

\- No dejes que te afecte, al igual que con Lida-kun contamos contigo Yaoyorosu-san. Después de todo eres nuestra vicepresidente, ¿o no? – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Momo se sorprendió un poco por las palabras antes de sonreírle al peliverde.

\- Muchas gracias, Banchou Midoriya-san –

Izuku ensancho los ojos un poco antes de sonreír y ajustar su gorra.

* * *

 **Sala de profesores de la U.A**

\- ¡Esto es inaceptable! –exclamo extraño animal blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo. Estaba vestido con un traje de negro sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos naranjas. Este era Nedzu, el director de la U.A y una de las mentes mas brillantes de todo el planeta.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraban todos los maestros de la U.A, todos estaban en el lugar para discutir sobre los recientes acontecimientos sobre los usuarios de stand que se han infiltrado en la escuela.

\- Tres usuarios de stand se han infiltrado en nuestras instalaciones, fue gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestro estudiante Midoriya Izuku y de Mic-san que pudimos capturar nuevamente a otro intruso –

\- El se aprovecho del revuelo causado por los medios de comunicación y logro entrar a U.A sin ser detectado, ¿tenemos alguna información sobre el? – pregunto un hombre fornido de cabello corto y puntiagudo color gris, llevaba puesto un traje color negro y rojo con dos tubos saliendo de su Espalda que conecta con un par de guantes en sus manos. Este era Sekijiro Kan, mas conocido como el pro heroe, Blood King.

\- Hai – dijo un hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos negros. Lleva puesto una gabardina color marrón claro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Este era Naomasa Tsukauchi, detective de la fuerza policial y el mejor amigo de All Might. - Migou Yakugo, edad: 30 años, desempleado, sin relaciones familiares conocidas. Ha sido capturado un par de veces por delitos menores como vandalismo y robos menores. Su kosei le permite convertir su sudor en tinta, no habia mostrado señales de manifestar un stand con anterioridad, actualmente esta encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad junto con Kimi Morinosuke y Rokugou Waritou – informo el detective leyendo el perfil de Mikugou, a pesar de ser un mukosei y no poder ver los stand, él conocía de la existencia de estos.

\- Es claro que es otro usuario creado por la flecha, ¿ha revelado algo? – pregunto Aisawa de brazos cruzados.

\- Hai, pero es básicamente la misma historia que con Kimi Morinosuke y Rokugo Waritou. En uno de sus actos vandálicos fue encontrado por el misterioso portador de la flecha y al sobrevivir a ella se convirtió en un usuario de stand, fue contactado por este mismo ofreciéndole una gran suma de dinero si recolectaba información de la U.A, no conoce la apariencia del portador ni tampoco tiene idea de quien podría ser o donde encontrarlo –

\- Los jóvenes Jolyne y Midoriya no ha reportado nada fuera de lo normal sobre los demas usuarios de stand que asisten en la escuela, actualmente sabemos que hay solo hay cuatro usuarios además de los dos que ya conocemos y no han hecho nada sospechoso y no parecen tener conocimiento de la flecha – añadió All Might que estaba en su forma normal.

\- La pregunta es, ¿Qué haremos ahora? En primera hay un sujeto desconocido que tiene como objetivo a la U.A por motivos desconocidos, posee la flecha creadora de stand y quien sabe cuantos usuarios bajo su mando, además de que los recientes acontecimientos relacionados con la destrucción de la barrera de la U.A nos dan a entender que nos esta declarando la guerra – dijo una mujer hermosa con cuerpo esbelto y ojos azules, cabello negro liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta. Su traje parecía de estilo dominatrix. Lleva una especie de corsé que cubre sólo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas. Lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes. Esta era Nemuri Kayama, mas conocida como la pro héroe Midnight.

\- Creo que no tenemos mas opción, no quería llegar a esto, pero dada las circunstancias actuales es necesario – Nedzu suspiro bajando la cabeza y llevando ambas manos a su espalda.

\- Oi oi ¿a que se refiere director Nedzu? – pregunto Mic confundido. El director levanto la cabeza para mirar a todos los presentes con absoluta seriedad.

\- En vista de los recientes acontecimientos, lo que debemos hacer es entrenar a nuestros estudiantes para enfrentarse a usuarios de stand – varios en la sala jadearon ante las palabras de Nedzu. - soy consiente de que pocos aquí son los que han tenido enfrentamientos directos con usuarios de stands, por lo que desafortunadamente ninguno en esta sala esta calificado para enseñar a los alumnos sobre ellos. Solo tenemos dos usuarios plenamente confiables en la U.A, y a pesar de que ambos han demostrado ser usuarios de gran calibre desafortunadamente son demasiado jóvenes. Por lo que debemos traer a un verdadero maestro en los stands para enseñar a los estudiantes, y esa persona es conocida por todos los presentes en esta sala –

La sala se quedo en silencio mientras miraban en estado de shock al director, los héroes y el detective no tardaron en deducir quien era este maestro de stands que él hablaba. Algunos tragaron saliva y se tensaron, Midnight por alguna razón se sonrojo y se lamio los labios.

\- D-director, ¿esta pensando en traer a Jotaro-san ? – pregunto All Might algo nervioso.

\- Si, la situación actual nos ha llevado a esto. Además, todos sabemos que podemos confiar en él para enseñar a los estudiantes – dijo Nedzu dejando a la sala en completo silencio nuevamente. Aunque todos en su cabeza tenían el mismo pensamiento.

 _\- ¿Jotaro/san/kun como profesor?, me compadezco de los estudiantes_ –

* * *

 **Salón 1-A (al día siguiente)**

Al día siguiente en la clase 1-A los estudiantes como siempre estaban reunidos haciendo diferentes actividades. El peliverde se encontraba hablando con Uraraka, Lida, Tokayami, Kirishima, Tsuyu. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y Jolyne entro para confusion de todo ya que tendría que estar en su respectivo salón de clases, ella camino hasta Izuku sin siquiera molestarse en ver a los demas alumnos….y se sentó en su regazo para vergüenza de este.

\- Jojo-nee, se que es estúpido preguntar esto pero, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto él peliverde con las mejillas rojas.

\- Estaba aburrida, así que decidí pasar por aquí y ver que hacías – respondió con simpleza la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Ya veo, ¿Y porque estas en mi regazo? –

\- Porque no hay otro asiento vacío, además de que eres muy cómodo –

Izuku soltó un suspiro y dejo a su hermana mayor honoraria sentarse en sus piernas, no le molestaba en verdad y sabiendo como es su nee-san probablemente no tome un no por respuesta.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente, Aisawa entro con su típica expresión aburrida. Inmediatamente todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia el frente.

\- *buaw*Buenos dias –

\- ¡Buenos dias, sensei! –

Bien, se que esto es repentino pero tengo un anuncio que hacer. Un nuevo profesor ingresara a la U.A desde hoy, el impartirá una clase especial para todos los cursos de la U.A –

 _\- ¿Nuevo profesor?, ¿clase especial? –_ pensó toda la clase confundida.

\- Como sea, los dejare con el nuevo profesor…..oh, y tengan cuidado – aconsejo Aisawa antes de salir del salón lo que dejo aun mas confusos a los estudiantes.

\- ¿Nuevo profesor? –

\- ¿Quién sera?, ¿y que es eso de clase especial? –

\- ¿Sera hombre o mujer? –

\- ¿Pero porque traer a un nuevo profesor ahora? –

Todos empezaron a preguntar sobre el nuevo profesor que ingresaría a la U.A, en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente.

\- Bien, quiero a todos mirando al frente y en silencio – una voz estridente resono por todo el salón tensando a todos los alumnos que inmediatamente hicieron lo que dijo. - No quiero que nadie hable a menos que sea necesario, odio a la gente molesta – un hombre muy alto y fornido entro por la puerta del salón, usa un abrigo purpura oscuro con unas líneas doradas junto con varios adornos y estampados de estrellas junto con un estampado que dice "JOJO" repetidamente en la manga derecha de su abrigo.

Lleva puesto una camiseta ligera blanca con una gran estrella de color verde con contornos dorados impresa en su pecho, Sus zapatos y pantalones son de un estilo similar a la piel de serpiente. usa un solo cinturón de cuero, tachonado en dos filas, doblado detrás de sí mismo después de la hebilla.

Finalmente Lleva una gorra purpura que esta rota en la parte de atrás que se funde con su cabello. La visera es cuadrada, con un arco sutil. Una barra de oro ligero en su articulación mantiene un emblema de palma de oro tiene con un estampado de estrella en la parte del frente.

Izuku y Jolyne se encontraban en estado de shock al reconocer al nuevo profesor, el primero solo lo habia visto en fotografías o escuchado algunas cosas sobre él y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera al verlo en persona, mientras que la segunda perdió todo el color de su rostro al verlo.

 _\- ¡¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?!_ – exclamo/pregunto Jolyne en su cabeza.

\- Desde ahora voy a imponer un par de reglas – el hombre camino hasta el tablero y empezo a anotar algo con una tiza. Primero, Todos escucharan lo que digo y nadie me interrumpa. Segundo, si tienen una pregunta levanten la mano y si lo considero peritamente responderé. Tercero, nadie quiera pasarse de listo durante mi clase a menos de que quiera verme enojado. Si pueden seguir esas reglas entonces no habrá problema – El hombre se volteo para mirar a la clase mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos y los alumnos notaron que lo que habia anotado en el pizarrón era su nombre.

\- Soy Kujo Jotaro y desde hoy seré su nuevo profesor –

Toda la clase estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera Bakugo se atrevía a decir nada en ese momento, algo le decía que este sujeto era extremadamente peligroso. Algunas de las chicas de la clase no pudieron evitar ganar un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros al ver lo atractivo que era su maestro. Otros le lanzaron unas miradas discretas a Izuku y Jolyne preguntándose si este hombre estaba relacionado con ellos, el peliverde por su forma similar de vestimenta y la pelo de odango por su leve parecido con su nuevo maestro y también por que tenían el mismo apellido.

Jotaro miro a toda su clase de forma seria hasta que se detuvo en el asiento donde se encontraban Izuku y Jolyne, su hija le habia contado mucho sobre el chico y de su potencial, aunque no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver el traje que llevaba puesto, el cual era un poco parecido al suyo. Luego dirigió su vista hacia su hija que estaba en el regazo del chico y le mando una mirada intensa a ambos que los hizo estremecer un poco.

\- Jolyne – la susodicha empezo a sudar ante el tono de su padre y el aura intimidante que estaba emanando en este momento, por alguna razon inexplicable las letras de Oh oh oh oh oh oh se podían ver a su alrededor haciendo temblar a toda la clase. – se puede saber que haces aquí, si ni estoy mal se supone que tu clase comenzó hace unos minutos, ¿Por qué estas en el salon de los de primer año? – para sorpresa de todos una figura humanoide aparecio detrás de Jotaro,

Tiene una proporción similar a Jotaro, posee un el color de piel violeta. Tiene un largo cabello que fluye con una sombra más oscura sobre sus ojos y nariz, difuminando la distinción entre su pelo y la cabeza. Lleva una cinta metálica en tres piezas, cuya pieza central está configurada como una elipse vertical. Sus rasgos faciales son muy similares a los de Jotaro.

Tiene líneas onduladas se extienden desde cada brazo hasta el frente de su torso, continuando por sus piernas. Tiene armadura aparentemente ligera que incluye una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras con diseño en espiral, guantes largos con clavos en la espalda, protectores de rodilla y codo, un taparrabos y botas cortas.

El stand se encontraba cruzado de brazos y le lanzo una mirada impasible tanto a Jolyne como a Izuku.

 _\- E ese es el Stand de Jotaro-san….Star Platinum –_ penso Izuku tragando saliva, el habia escuchado algunas cosas de él por parte de Jolyne, pero al verlo en persona era algo muy distinto, si antes Jotaro era intimidante ahora lo era mucho mas.

\- Creo que debes ir a clases ahora, Jolyne. Tendremos una charla mas tarde, ¿Entendido? –

\- ¡Hai!, nos vemos mas tarde Izu – Respondió Jolyne levantándose del regazo de Izuku, aunque li ultimo lo dijo en voz baja solo para que el peliverde lo escuchara. Inmediatamente la usuaria de Stone Free salió corriendo del lugar a una velocidad impresionante dejando una cortina de polvo para sorpresa de todos.

\- Yare yare daze, ¿Qué hare con esa niña? – Jotaro solto un suspiro mientras llevaba su mano al ala de su gorra. Star Platinum desapareció unos segundos después.

 _\- ¡Logro intimidarla!, ¿Qué tan rudo es este tipo? –_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de la clase.

\- A ano, Kujo-sensei – Lida levanto la mano para llamar la atención del nuevo profesor. Jotaro saco de su abrigo la listas de alumnos que traía con el.

\- ¿Si, Lida Tenya-kun? –

\- Me preguntaba, ¿Qué tipo de clase impartirá usted? –

\- Buena pregunta, quiero que todos me escuchen porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. Mi trabajo como su nuevo profesor es enseñarles a ustedes como combatir usuarios de Stands – respondió Jortaro dejando confundida a la clase y dejando impactados a Tokoyami y Izuku.

\- ¿stands? – pregunto una persona al azar.

\- Los stands, es el poder sobrenatural que poseen ciertas personas, para resumir las cosas es la manifestación del espíritu de lucha innato de un individuo – casi toda la clase quedo confundida y algo shockeada ante la respuesta de su nuevo profesor.

\- Pero, ¿estas cosas Stands no son koseis? – pregunto Kaminari confundido.

\- La mayoría de las personas lo cree de esa forma, la gente que sabe de la verdadera naturaleza de los stands es muy poca. Pero la verdad es que los stands han existido desde antes de la llegada de los koseis, algunos expertos creen que los stands son en parte la razon por la que los koseis aparecieron – respondió Jotaro dejando completamente impactada a la clase por esta revelación.- De hecho, dos de sus compañeros al igual que yo son usuarios de stans, ¿nos es cierto Midoriya-kun, Tokoyami-kun? –

Toda la clase miro al peliverde y el cabeza de pájaro, pero estos se mantuvieron imperturbables. Uraraka, Lida, Tsuyu y Kirishima miraron a sus amigos como si estuvieran buscando una respuesta. Con un suspiro de resignación Ambos simplemente asintieron ante esto confirmando las palabras de su profesor dejándolos aun mas sorprendidos.

\- Pero si eso es así, entonces ¿Por qué no se sabe mas sobre ellos? – esta vez Jiro pregunto.

\- Los usuarios de stand prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato por ciertas razones, pero no explicare eso este momento. Debido a los resientes acontecimientos que la U.A me ha encargado de enseñar y capacitar a sus alumnos para enseñarles sobre los stans y a combatir usuarios de stands. Así que quiero que presten atención, La clase oficialmente ha comenzado –

Jotaro empezo a explicar las diferentes naturalezas de los stands, así como también como se pueden dividen los parámetros de estos, explico algunos aspectos sobre las habilidades especiales de los stands y de como pueden identificar el rango de ataque de estos. Los estudiantes inmediatamente tomaron nota de esto, incluso los que ya sabían de esto, no hace falta decir que enojar a su nuevo maestro seria muy mala idea. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la clase termino.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, los dejare con Aisawa para su próxima clase. - Para la próxima clase tendremos un ejercicio fuera del salón – dijo Jotaro a punto de salir por la puerta del salón, pero antes de que saliera le lanzo una mirada hacia el peliverde. - Y Midoriya-kun, hablare contigo en otro momento. Tengo unas palabras que quisiera cruzar contigo – con eso dicho, Jotaro salió del salón haciendo que todos suelten un suspiraron de alivio. Aunque Izuku estaba confundido sobre lo que dijo el usuario de Star Platinum.

 _\- ¿Qué querra hablar conmigo? –_

El peliverde no tubo tiempo para reflexionar aun mas ya que Aisawa entro al salón para su siguiente clase.

\- Bueno, la clase de hoy sera impartida por tres instructores, All Might, yo y otra persona mas – dijo Aisawa levantando una tarjeta que decía "Rescue".

\- Desastres, hundimientos y todo lo relacionado. Este sera un entrenamiento de rescate –

\- Rescate, parece que habrá un montón de trabajo hoy – dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto – acordó Mina con las manos apretadas por la emoción.

\- ¡Idiotas, eso es el deber de un héroe! – exclamo Kirishima emocionado. - ¡Mis brazos están listos para rugir! –

\- Nadie puede derrotarme en el agua, ~ Kero kero – dijo Tsuyu.

\- Hey, aun no termino – Dijo Aisawa Irritado silenciado a todos. - Pueden usar sus trajes de héroes o no, es su elección ya que pueden que sus trajes limiten sus habilidades en ciertos terrenos, El entrenamiento sera fuera del campus. eso es todo, prepárense – con eso dicho, Erazer Head salió del salón dejando a los alumnos para que se alistaran.

 _\- Un entrenamiento de rescate, ¿eh? –_ Izuku pensó en el video de All Might que siempre veia desde niño. – _este entrenamiento me acercara mas a lo que aspiro –_ Izuku se ajusto la gorra y sonrió.

 _\- ¡Daré lo mejor! –_

* * *

Al poco tiempo, los estudiantes estaban afuera a la espera del autobús,

\- Muy bien clase 1-A, quiero que formen dos líneas de estudiantes para que al subir al autobús sea mas fluido – dijo Lida usando un silbato para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Lida-kun esta muy emocionado, ¿eh? – dijo Izuku ahora vistiendo su traje de héroe.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban dentro del autobús en camino al lugar donde se hara el entrenamiento de rescate.

\- No espere que fuera este tipo de autobús – dijo Lida algo decepcionado, estaba sentado junto a Kaminari, Mina y Aoyama.

\- No importa, ¿no? – dijo Mina tratando de animarlo.

\- Oye Izuku, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que me pasa por la mente – dijo Tsuyu al peliverde.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Tsuyu-chan? – pregunto el peliverde.

\- Tu…. stand, me recuerda un poco a All Might, no en apariencia, sino en lo fuerte que es –

\- En serio – Izuku alzo una ceja antes de sonreír. - Lo tomare como un cumplido – inmediatamente la expresión de Izuku se volvió seria. - Lamento no haberles contado antes sobre la naturaleza de Baoh, pensé mucho la noche anterior en una forma de decirles a Kirishima-kun sobre lo que eran los stands, pero Jotaro-sensei se me adelanto. Lo siento por no contárselos antes –

\- Bueno, no importa amigo. Al final nos enteramos y no es como si te obligáramos a decírnoslo – dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa a lo que Tsuyu asintió para gran alivio de Izuku, no quería que sus nuevos amigos pensaran que no confiaba en ellos. – pero volviendo a lo que dijo Tsuyu, debo decir que tienes razón. Tu Stand es un monstruo amigo, puedes hacer muchas con él –

Kirshima alzo su brazo y lo endureció con su Kosei.

\- Mi endurecimiento es bueno para luchar contra otros, pero no es muy llamativo –

\- Yo pienso que es genial, eres como un tanque amigo. Se que te convertirás en un gran heroe con eso – dijo Izuku ganando una sonrisa del pelirrojo.

\- Je, gracias por el apoyo amigo, aunque desafortunadamente no es muy llamativo. Hay que pensar en la popularidad como héroe, ya sabes –

\- Mi navel laser esta al nivel profesional, en la fuerza y en lo llamativo – se jacto Aoyama.

\- Pero la descompostura que da por usarlo no es igual – dijo Mina reventando la burbuja reventando su burbuja.

\- No se porque la popularidad es tan importante – comento Izuku mientras ajustaba su gorra atrayendo la atención de todos. - Es decir esta bien y todo que la gente reconozca tus actos pero eso es todo, entramos en la U.A para convertirnos en héroes y ayudar a la gente, no para convertirnos en celebridades que todo el mundo reconozca –

Las palabras del peliverde sorprendieron a muchos de clase. Sin que se diera cuenta el respeto que le tenían sus compañeros de clase habia aumentado. Aisawa que estaba en la parte delantera del bus escucho lo que dijo el peliverde y no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- Como era esperarse de Midoriya, todo un banchou – dijo Kirishima con lagrimas viriles en las esquinas de sus ojos.

\- Pero sabes, aun si no tienes en cuenta la popularidad si hablamos de fuerza y llamativo, inmediatamente pensamos en Todoroki, Bakugo y Tu – dijo Sero

Bakugo se enoja muy fácilmente, así que no creo que sea popular – dijo Tsuyu sin rodeos.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste maldita?!, ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?! – exclamo el susodicho.

\- Ven –

\- ¡¿A quien le llamas maldita, Teme?! – Exclamo Izuku mirando al peliverde mientras que Baoh salía de su cuerpo inconscientemente y le gruñía a Bakugo.

\- Si hablamos de quien no quisiera ver verdaderamente enojado, son a Midoriya y su amigo – comento Kirishima divertido.

\- Pero Midoriya rara vez se molesta, en cambio todos sabemos Bakugo tiene una personalidad de mierda empapada con lodo –

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con esas palabras, Maldito?!, ¡Te matare! –

Unos segundos después, toda la discusión fue detenida por Aisawa.

Ya dejen de parlotear, hemos llegado –

Unos momentos después los estudiantes bajaron y pudieron apreciar el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el entrenamiento de rescate, el cual era un gigantesco edificio que se asemejaba a un domo.

Frente a la entrada del domo se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje espacial de gran tamaño y un casco negro en donde se podían observar dos manchas blancas que aparentaban ser sus ojos. Este era el pro heroe Trece.

\- Estuve esperándolos a todos –

\- Wow –

\- ¡Es el héroe espacial Trece!, ¡es un héroe que ha rescatado a muchísimas personas de desastres naturales! – dijo Izuku dejando salir un poco su lado de fan.

\- Oh, ¡me encanta Trece! – exclamo Uraraka al ver a uno de sus idolos.

\- Vamos, sin retraso – dijo el heroe espacial caminando hacia el domo seguido de Aisawa y el resto de los estudiantes.

\- Al entrar, los estudiantes se maravillaron al ver el interior del domo, parecía un escenario donde ocurren todo tipo de desastres naturales; terremotos, inundaciones, incendios y mas.

\- ¡Wow, parece Universal Studies Japan o USJ para abreviar! – Exclamo Kirishima sorprendido.

\- Un terremoto, una tormenta, un maremoto y mas. Un campo de entrenamiento que prepare con diferentes tipos de catástrofes, la llamo la habitación de los desastres y accidentes ficticios o USJ para abreviar –

 _\- En verdad se llama USJ –_ fue el pensamiento colectivo.

El peliverde no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, eso era una increíble coincidencia.

– Trece, ¿Dónde esta All Might? – pregunto Erazer Head al acercarse al heroe espacial. – Se supone que nos encontraría aquí –

\- Acerca de eso – Trece se acerco a Aisawa para susurrar en su oido. - Ha tenido trabajo de heroe y Llego cansado – levanto tres dedos, Aisawa y Izuku reconocieron esta señal. El héroe numero uno llego a su limite de tiempo. - Actualmente esta descansando en la sala de profesores –

\- Es lo máximo de la irracionalidad – dijo Aisawa en voz alta. - _Bueno, tomaremos precauciones por si acaso –_ pensó el héroe undergraund. Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, ¿empezamos? –

\- Bueno, antes de comenzar déjenme decirles un par de cosas – empezo Trece. De seguro algunos conocen mi Kosei, Black Hole. Puede absorberlo todo y convertirlo en polvo –

\- Es capaz de usar su Kosei para salvar a la gente de todo desastre, ¿no? – dijo Izuku mientras que Uraraka asentía vigorosamente a su lado.

Trece asintió a lo que dijo el peliverde.

\- Es cierto, pero es un poder que puede matar facilmente – esto hizo que todos le prestaran atención. Algunos de ustedes tienen koseis así, ¿no? En una sociedad de súper humanos los koseis son certificados y restringidos regularmente, Así que no puede haber problema en un primer momento. Sin embargo no hay que olvidar que hay koseis que pueden matar si se usan de mala manera –

 _\- Es cierto, si llegara usar toda la fuerza de Baoh en una persona podría atravesarla como papel, y sus habilidades de manipular la electricidad es igual de peligroso. Podría freír a una persona si no tengo cuidado en la cantidad de energía que usa –_ penso el peliverde de acuerdo a lo dicho por Trece.

\- Con el entrenamiento de Aisawa-san aprendieron a como aprovechar su potencial oculto – dijo trece mientras señalaba al héroe undergraund. - Y con el entrenamiento de combate de All might experimentaron el peligro de sus habilidades contra otros. En esta clase ustedes aprenderán a usar sus koseis para salvar gente. No tienen poderes para dañar a otros, tengo la esperanza de que sus poderes son para ayudar a otros, eso es todo. Gracias por escuchar –

Todos estaban conmovidos por el discurso del héroe y empezaron a halagarlo por su gran discurso y Trece los recibió con gusto. El quería que los jóvenes entendieran que sus habilidades también pueden salvar vidas.

\- Bueno, primer… – justo cuando Aisawa estaba por dar inicio a la clase las luces del lugar empezaron a parpadear. Hasta que finalmente explotaron dejando el lugar a oscuras.

La fuente ubicada en el centro de la habitación comenzó dejar de soltar agua por unos momentos, pero luego aparecio una especia de agujero negro frente esta emanando una sensación siniestra. Aisawa inmediatamente se alerto al sentir la sensación de peligro en el lugar.

\- ¡Júntense y no se muevan! – exclamo Aisawa.

El agujero negro se expandió y de el aparecio un sujeto de cabello blanco con traje negro y varias manos en su cuerpo junto con otras figuras.

\- ¡Trece, protege a los estudiantes! –

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Kirishima.

Mas y mas figuras empezaron a aparecer del portal, Aisawa no perdió tiempo y se alisto para el combate colocándose sus gafas mientras que sus telas empezaron a elevarse.

\- ¿Es como en el examen de ingreso donde empezamos de inmediato? –

¡No se muevan! – el cabello de Aisawa comenzó a levitar mientras moraba a la multitud de intrusos que salen del portal. – esos….son villanos –

Esto causo una gran conmoción en los alumnos. Todos pudieron observar que una figura de gran tamaño aparecía del portal. Tenia el tono de piel negro, su cerebro en la parte superior de su cabeza estaba descubierto y una boca con forma extraña llena de dientes afilados. Su unica prenda era un pantalón desgarrado de color marrón.

 _\- Es una verdadera coincidencia que justo cuando íbamos a aprender a salvar vidas, ellos aparezcan frente a nosotros – el peliverde se ajusto la gorra y levanto la vista para ver al sujeto de las múltiples manos en su cuerpo que también los estaba observando._

 _\- Villanos –_

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Stand master: Kujo Jotaro**

 **Stand: Star Platinum: The word.**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: A**

 **Explicación: Star platinum es uno de los stands mas poderosos de todos en términos de fuerza física, velocidad y precisión. Capaz de rivalizar con el stand de Dio Brando, The Word. Después de los eventos en morioh, Jotaro decidió entrenarse a si mismo y su stand para recobrar su antiguo poder. Actualmente posee la misma fuerza que tenia cuando Jotaro era un adolecente. Su habilidad especial es la capacidad de detener el tiempo, la cual puede ejercerla durante un total de 4 segundos.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Migou Yakugo (referencia a mick Jagger, vocalista de los rolling Stones)**

 **Stand: Painted Black (referencia a la canción "Paint it, Black" de los rolling stones)**

 **Poder destructivo B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: A**

 **Explicación: Painted black es un stand hecho de pintura negra que es capas de aparecer en cualquier superficie la cual este pintada por el kosei de su usuario. Posee una gran precisión a la hora de atacar y es casi invulnerable a ataques físicos por lo que su usuario no sufrirá daño si es destruido.**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza amigos, este capitulo originalmente iba a publicarse ayer, pero por ciertas complicaciones me fue imposible hacerlo. De todas formas como pudieron ver Kujo Jotaro por fin ha aparecido y las cosas se pondrán aun mas agitadas. Si se están preguntado porque Jolyne reacciono de esa forma, la relación de Jolyne y Jotaro en esta historia es mucho mas sana, ya que Jotaro se quedo con Jolyne desde pequeña y la crio como era debido. ¿Que ocurrira en el USJ?, ¿Qué cambios traerá la llegada de Jotaro?, si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo. Ve mas haya…..**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenas a todos!, lamento mucho la tardanza amigos. Mi nuevo trabajo y la Universidad no me dejaban demasiado tiempo para escribir, además de que tuve que hacer un par de investigaciones para hacer este capitulo. Pero no se preocupen, Mi compañero en el crimen Dio 619 y Yo les hemos traído este nuevo capitulo extra largo recién salido del horno, así que disfrútenlo amigos.**

 **Pero antes, ¡vamos a los comentarios!**

 **Elyoker2002:** muchas gracias, es muy apreciado. Tenia mis dudad con la llegada de Jotaro pero creo que quedo bastante bien:

Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

Si, esto es solo Izuku x Tsuyu. Jolyne es muy sobreprotectora con su hermano ya que en el poco tiempo que han estado juntos le ha tomado cariño. Aunque ella tiene algo de brocon

No incluiré Stee Ball run ni jojolion. Esos hacen parte del segundo universo creado después de los eventos en Stobe ocean. Este fic se ambienta en el primer universo.

Y por ultimo, la verdad si me ha pasado por la cabeza un par de veces. Pero decidi que intentaría hacer solamente a Tsuyu y Izuku, junto con otras parejas. Pero eso no salvara al peliverde de unos cuantos malentendidos con otras chicas Kukuku.

 **JMR: co** n respecto a lo primero, si. Ocurrira con frecuencia, aunque Tsuyu también los tendrá. Jolyne y Izuku son muy cercanos y uno podría confundir su relación con facilidad. Con respecto a lo segundo, solo te puedo decir que sigas mirando la historia y veras que sucede con la ranita Kukuku. Con respecto a lo otro, en mi historia Jotaro puede detener tiempo por 4 segundos sin sacrificar durabilidad como en el manga porque el entreno desde los eventos en morioh para recuperar su antiguo poder.

 **Aizakku:** muchas gracias. ellos tendrán su charla pero digamos que ocurrira un pequeño incidente en este capitulo que los involucra.

 **El solitario:** me alegra que te gustara y con respecto a tus dudas. Quien tiene la flecha se ira revelando de a poco. No te equivocas con respecto a Jolyne ella es muy apegada con la gente que quiere, eso lo demuestra en el manga de jojo's y sip le encanta molestar a su hermanito. Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Sumner dante:** muchas gracias amigo y créeme hay mas por venir. Esto es solo el comienzo.

 **Anonymus:** Sip, te puedo asegurar de que Tsuyu y Izuku tendrán sus momentos aquí en este capitulo. Y tienes razón, los sentimientos de ambos serán muy fuertes. Aunque la chica rana tiene un gran muro que superar…una hermana honoraria con Brocon Bwahahaha. Izuku sera algo denso pero no es tan despistado, es solo que el pobre fue intimidado casi toda du vida por lo que no reconoce este tipo de señales al principio. Mas adelante lo hará. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Werewolfifmazuko:** gracias por tus palabras amigo, aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Bigdragon500:** gracias por la corrección, no lo habia notado antes. Me alegra que gustara el capitulo y espero que disfrutes este.

* * *

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai opening 2: the seven deadly sins)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve al sol alzándose en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la U.A, antes de que su brillo envuelva toda la pantalla.

( **Instrumental guitarra)**

Se ven las nubes pasando rápidamente y el sol posándose en lo alto del cielo, la imagen pasa a mostrar a Izuku, Tsuyu y Jolyne en la parte superior de la U.A observando el horizonte con sonrisas en sus rostros. En medio de la imagen aparece "Deku's bizarre adventure"

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

La imagen cambia nuevamente a Izuku que señala a la pantalla y de su cuerpo sale Baoh, que empieza a golpear la pantalla antes de lanzar un relámpago hacia ella.

 **Got my demons they don't know**

 **I'm fierce enough to let them go**

 **It's like a fire a stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

Se ve a Izuku caminando en medio de una multitud, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su gorro cubriendo sus ojos. la imagen cambia a Jolyne viendo el amanecer desde la playa con una mirada seria. Tsuyu aparece nadando en un lago, antes de voltear y sonreír a la pantalla. la imagen cambia a Kirishima que esta entrenando, lanzando puñetazos al aire. Jiro aparece recostada en un árbol, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la nuca. La imagen cambia a Tokoyami que se encuentra en la cima de un edificio en la noche, antes de que Dark Shadow salga de su cuerpo y lance su garra a la pantalla.

 **Hello desire your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

 **Just take a walk go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

Se ve a una silueta humana sentada en una cilla y oculta en la oscuridad, junto a él se encuentran el arco y la flecha creadora de stands. La imagen cambia a Tomura que mira a la pantalla y apunta su mano hacia ella, detrás de él esta Nomu que lanza un rugido.

 **Samayoitou mono mo tomadoikou mono mo**

 **Subete no tsumi o koe**

Se ve a Nomu lanzándose hacia Izuku, este saca a Baoh de su cuerpo y choca su puño con Nomu, creando una onda expansiva que sacude toda la USJ.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

Se muestra a Izuku y al resto de la clase 1-A cayendo desde el cielo, mientras que la U.A se puede ver en el horizonte. La imagen cambia a Izuku mirando desde la entrada de la U.A mirando a All Might que se encuentra en la cima de esta, observando el atardecer, con su capa ondeándose por el viento.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

Una moneda cae del cielo, Izuku la atrapa y la apunta a la pantalla con Baoh, Jolyne, All Might y el resto de la clase 1-A detrás de él.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: capacidad al 100%**

La clase 1-A estaba conmocionada, originalmente habían venido aquí con el propósito de realizar un entrenamiento de rescate y ahora grupo de villanos estaba frente a ellos. Definitivamente la situación no era nada buena en estos momentos.

\- Trece y Erazer Head, ¿eh? – dijo el villano de cabello blanco en un tono rasposo.

\- La planificación de los profesores que recibimos el otro día decía que All Might estaría aquí – el portal por donde entraron los villanos empezo a encogerse, tomando una forma humanoide, su cuerpo estaba enteramente formado por la misma neblina que trajo a los villanos, tenia una gargantilla de metal alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo brillante.

\- ¿Donde esta?, pase por muchas molestias para traer a estos tipos aquí. All Might, el símbolo de paz. Me pregunto si aparecerá si matamos a algunos de estos chicos – Dijo el villano de cabello blanco nuevamente.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza en este momento, ¿Cómo traspasaron la seguridad, ¿Cuál es su objetivo aquí? Era obvio que estos villanos no harían algo como esto solo porque si, ellos estaban el busca de algo. pero eso no era importante en este momento. Él al igual que Erazer Head se praparo para pelear.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Villanos? No es posible que se metan en una escuela de heroes – dijo Kirishima aun conmocionado.

\- Sensei, ¿Qué hay de los sensores anti-traspaso? – Momo le pregunto al heroe espacial.

\- Los tenemos por supuesto, pero….–

\- ¿solo aparecieron aquí?, ¿O alrededor de toda la escuela? – pregunto Todoroki, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. Sea cual sea, los sensores no están respondiendo, deben tener a alguien con un kosei capaz de interferir con estos. Estamos en una zona asilada, lejos del campus principal y un tiempo en el cual se estaría dando una clase, pueden ser tontos, pero no idiotas. El ataque sorpresa tuvo que ser planeado con un objetivo en mente –

\- Trece, comienza la evacuación. Ellos tienen a alguien que contrarresta los sensores, puede ser algún tipo de onda de radio que este interfiriendo. Kaminari, trata de contactar con la escuela con tu kosei – ordeno Aisawa. El rubio eléctrico empezo a tratar de contactar con la escuela con el comunicador en su oído.

\- Sensei, ¿va a pelear por su cuenta? Aunque pueda borrar sus Koseis, ellos son demasiados. Su estilo de pelea consiste en atrapar al enemigo después de borrar sus Koseis con el suyo, pero usarlo en una batalla frontal seria arriesgado, además de que puede haber villanos con koseis heteroformicos, por lo que su kosei seria inútil contra ellos – dijo Izuku de forma seria y calmada a pesar de situación, cosa que no sorprendió tanto a ambos profesores, el peliverde ya se habia enfrentado a dos usuarios de stands después de todo.

\- No te conviertes en profesional con un solo truco – dijo Aisawa antes de dirigir su vista hacia los villanos. - Trece….te lo encargo –

Erazer Head se lanzo de las escaleras, directo hacia un grupo de villanos.

Algunos villanos que estaban cerca pensaron que al ser solo uno no habia peligro y seria fácil derrotarlo. No tenían idea de cuan equivocados estaban.

El heroe undergraund empezo a derribar villano tras villano con suma facilidad incluso cuando era superado en numero, el usaba su kosei para borrar temporalmente sus koseis y darle la oportunidad de atacarlos con una combinación de golpes y patadas o usar sus telas para aprisionarlos para después derribarlos.

\- Es fuerte, incluso en combate mano a mano. Y como oculta sus ojos con esas gafas, no podemos decir a quien esta borrando su kosei – murmuro el peliblanco antes de empezar a rascarse el cuello. - Ya veo, Cuando lucha contra un grupo les hace mas difícil juntos. Odio a los héroes profesionales, las masas no tienen oportunidad –

\- Increíble, aunque sean muchos, Aisawa-sensei les esta dando buena pelea – Izuku miraba atentamente la batalla de su sensei.

\- ¡No es tiempo para analizar!, ¡Tenemos que irnos, Midoriya-kun! – exclamo Lida antes de volver a correr con el resto del grupo.

Izuku no dijo nada, simplemente se ajusto la gorra y se dirigió con el resto del grupo.

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida, un portal oscuro aparecio del suelo.

\- No los dejare – del portal el sujeto hecho de niebla negra les impedía el paso a Trece y los estudiantes.

 _\- Maldición, solo deje verlo un momento y el tipo que parece mas problemático se escapo –_ Aisawa se maldijo internamente. Estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a sus alumnos, pero los villanos le impidieron el paso.

\- Encantado de conocerlos, somos la liga de villanos. Es presuntuoso, pero nos auto invitamos a la casa de los héroes, la U.A. Para hacer que All Might, el símbolo de paz de su ultimo aliento – dijo el villano niebla shockeando a todos.

 _\- Así que ese es su objetivo –_ pensó Izuku entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente, la forma en la que hablaba este villano rebosaba de confianza. Aunque era un grupo grande sabia que All Might era de lejos una presa fácil, eso quería decir que de alguna forma de verdad tenia un forma de matarlo.

\- Se supone que All Might debería estar aquí, ¿ha habido algún cambio? Bueno, este o no este, esta es la parte donde tengo que jugar –

Trece se preparo inmediatamente para usar su kosei, pero no conto conque Bakugo y Kirishima se lanzaran directamente hacia el villano.

¡BOOM!

Los ataques de ambos generaron una fuerte explosión.

\- ¡¿Consideraste que serias derrotado por nosotros antes de que tu lo hagas?! – exclamo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando la nube de polvo se asentó, el villano de niebla negra se regenero del ataque como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Oh, eso fue peligroso. Es verdad aunque sean estudiantes, son excelentes huevos de oro – el villano sonó algo impresionado.

Los demas no pudieron evitar conmocionarse al ver que ese villano habia recibido el ataque de dos de sus luchadores mas fuertes y no parecía dañado en absoluto.

\- ¡Todos, guarden la calma! – exclama el peliverde a lo que todos lo voltean a ver con la esperanza de que sepa como salir de esta situación.

\- Ahora….. – para gran confusion de todos él peliverde se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡huyan! – el peliverde empezo a correr en la dirección opuesta, esto provoco que todos los estudiantes y el profesor casi se caigan de la incredulidad.

\- ¡Ese es tu plan! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

Antes de que Izuku llegara mas lejos, el villano lo intercepta apareciendo frente a él. El peliverde salta hacia atrás para evitar que lo atrape.

\- Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente niño. Ya dije que no los dejaría escapar y planeo cumplir con mi cometido – dijo el villano entrecerrando los ojos en el bancho.

\- ¿Y si lo pido por favor? –

\- No –

\- Por favorcito –

\- No –

\- Porfis –

\- No –

El resto solo miraba el intercambio con una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas. ¿Qué clase de conversación era esta?

\- Oh bueno – Izuku se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír. – no me puedes culpar por intentarlo por las buenas –

En ese momento Baoh salió de su cuerpo y agarro al villano por su gargantilla.

\- ¡¿Nani?! –

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

¡PAM!

\- PUAH – El villano escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por donde al parecer estaba su boca por un potente golpe de Baoh en donde se supone que estaba su estomago.

\- Ya veo, así que no eres del todo inmune a los ataques físicos – Izuku se ajusto la gorra antes llevar las manos a sus bolsillos mientras miraba al villano con seriedad. - A pesar de como te vez todavía tienes sangre y órganos si la sangre que acaba de escupir es una indicación, Al parecer tu kosei no te hace del todo intocable – el peliverde señalo a la gargantilla del villano. - Me pareció un poco sospechosa esa cosa en tu cuello, ya que no es como el resto de tu cuerpo, al parecer acerté y descubrí tu debilidad. –

 _\- ahora si te haces el héroe, ¿verdad? –_ pensaron todos al unísono nuevamente, pero no óbstate estaban sorprendidos de que el peliverde haya logrado deducir todo eso y golpear al villano.

\- Ya veo *Kuh* – el villano de niebla oscura tose un poco mas de sangre. - definitivamente cometí un error al subestimarte, Niño. No esperaba que entre los estudiantes hubiera un usuario de stand – ante ese comentario todos ensancharon los ojos. - Ahora con mas razón no puedo dejarlos escapar –

\- No te muevas a menos de que quieras ser achicharrado – Amenazo Izuku entrecerrando los ojos mientras que la mano de Baoh empezaba a acumular electricidad.

\- Oh, yo no me moveré. Ustedes lo haran –

En ese momento el villano expulso una gran cantidad neblina oscura de su cuerpo una neblina oscura.

\- ¡Muévanse! – exclamo Trece alarmado.

\- ¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte! – exclamo villano mientras que la neblina oscura que rodeaba a los alumnos, excepto algunos que se encontraban fuera del rango de la niebla.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo el peliverde cubriéndose por ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos por reflejo, es de que el supiera el y algunos de sus compañeros fueron tragados por la oscuridad.

* * *

 **zona de inundaciones**

Un portal oscuro aparecio por encima de un estanque de agua y de el salió el peliverde. El abrió los ojos y vio que caía en picada hacia el estanque. Inmediatamente llevo su mano a su gorra.

SPLASH

Unos segundos después, el peliverde abrió los ojos en el agua y no perdió el tiempo en tratar de nadar hacia la superficie.

 _\- El kosei de ese tipo al parecer le permite transportarse a si mismo y a otros, además de hacerlo parcialmente inmune a los ataques físicos –_ pensó el peliverde mientras nadaba. - _Ellos viene aquí a matar a All Might, ¿Por qué, ¿Cómo rayos harán eso?, ¿Y como rayos supo ese tipo sobre los stands? Esto se vuelve mas y mas problemático –_

En ese momento, Izuku noto que una figura se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad, cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo notar que era una persona con algunos rasgos de tiburón.

\- Aquí estas. No tengo nada contra ti, pero adiós – cuando estaba cerca del peliverde, el villano abrió la boca revelando sus afilados dientes. Izuku simplemente sonrio.

\- ¡ **BARU!** –

PUM

Baoh inmediatamente aparecio, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo al villano destrozando todos sus dientes, aunque no se esperaba que Tsuyu con Mineta en sus brazos saliera de la nada pateara a villano en la espalda.

\- Izuku – Tsuyu estiro lo su lengua y lo atrapo antes de empezar a nadar hacia lo superficie arrastrando al peliverde.

Al llegar a la superficie, la chica rana diviso un barco y arrojo al peliverde en el. Izuku aterrizo en el barco antes de mirar por el borde y ver a Tsuyu con la cabeza fuera del agua mientras tenia al Ero-chibi cerca de ella.

\- Para ser una rana…tienes unos pechos…..son muy grandes – Mineta casi inconsciente recostando su cabeza en los pechos de la chica rana.

\- Gero – Tsuyu se sonrojo.

unos segundos después, Mineta fue arrojado violentamente en el barco. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada impasible de Izuku y Baoh aterrándolo de muerte.

\- Tu, Baoh y yo tendremos una conversación mas tarde, Ero-chibi – dijo Izuku en forma seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **\- Baru –** el stand acordó con su usuario mientras la electricidad lo rodeaba.

El pobre Mineta casi se hace en los pantalones.

\- ¿están bien? Gero – pregunto Tsuyu asomando la cabeza por el costado del barco antes de entrar en el.

\- Hai, gracias por la ayuda Tsuyu, me alegra que estés bien – el peliverde sonrió a la chica rana a lo que ella le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Y yo que! –

\- Oh, y tu también Mineta –

\- A mi también me alegra que estén bien – dijo la chica rana aliviada antes de tomar una expresión seria. - tal parece que esto se volvió una mala situación –

\- Es cierto, lo que dijo ese villano antes. Ellos sabían de la planificación de la U.A, es posible que ellos también tuviera algo que ver con la intrusión de los medios ayer _y también con la del usuario de stand –_ dijo Izuku de forma seria, aunque lo ultimo lo peso. - Estaban preparando todo para atacar, así como dijo Todoroki –

\- P p ¡pero no es como si pudiera matar a All Might!, cuando All Might venga, ¡los sacara a todos fácilmente! – dijo Mineta con confianza.

\- Mineta-chan – Tsuyu llamo la atención del ero-chibi.

\- ¿Huh? –

\- ¿No crees que se están esforzando tanto porque tienen una forma de matarlo?, ese villano nos dijo que nos torturarían hasta matarnos. Me pregunto si podemos aguantar hasta que All Might llegue – Las palabras de la chica rana causaron que Mineta palideciera y empiece a sudar a balas. - Aunque All Might llegue, me pregunto si podra derrotarlos –

\- M-M-Midoriya, ¿Qué demonios es eso? –

\- ¡Gero! –

En ese momento, un grupo de villanos aparecio en el estanque de agua amenazando con matarlos

\- AAAAAAHHH, ¡HAY MUCHOS DE ELLOS! –

Izuku observaba al grupo de villanos, pero su mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento.

 _\- Ellos tienen una forma de matar a All Might, de eso no hay duda. Pero, ¿Por qué quieren matarlo?, ¿es por ser el símbolo de paz?_ – pensó el peliverde antes de ensanchar los ojos. - _Pero claro, ¡es porque All Might es símbolo de paz!, El es un símbolo de esperanza para todos, si la gente tiene algo en creer, entonces se levantaran para luchar y All might es ese algo. Si el símbolo de paz llegara a morir….._ – Izuku bajo su cabeza con la gorra cubriendo sus ojos, apretó sus puños al punto de ponerse blancos mientras que un aura verde aparecio a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eso no ocurrira! –

Esta declaración sorprendió a Tsuyu y Mineta.

\- ¿Izuku?/¿Midoriya? –

\- Si estos tipos tienen un plan para matar a All Might, entonces debemos impedir que hagan…. – Izuku se ajusto la gorra antes de levantar la vista.

\- destrozándolos a todos –

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la U.A**

En la sala de profesores de la U.A, All might se encontraba descansando de su trabajo de héroe después de llegar a su limite. Desde hace algún tiempo ha tratado de contactar con ellos, pero ninguno respondía.

*El numero al que se comunico esta fuera de servicio o esta temporalmente desconectado* –

 _No puedo comunicarme con Trece o con Aisawa-kun_ – All might bajo su teléfono antes de suspirar. No podia contactar con ninguno de sus compañeros héroes y por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento desde hace un tiempo. No importa cuanto tratara de relajarse, Sentía que algo andaba mal.

 _\- Cualquiera que sea la razón, estoy siendo negligente con mis deberes de enseñanza por lo que hice fuera de las horas de trabajo. hice algo idiota, ¿Qué debo decir al final? Um, debería poder mantener mi forma muscular por unos diez minutos mas o menos_ – Con eso dicho, All Might se trasformo en su forma héroe y se puso de pie.

\- Yo iré a… –

 **\- ¡ORA! –**

PUM

La cara de All might beso el piso y un chichón aparecio en su cabeza por cortesía de un golpe de star platinum. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Jotaro mirando al heroe de forma impasible mientras prepara una tasa de Te.

\- Yare yare daze. Apenas has repuesto una pequeña parte de tu poder y ya vas ha hacer algo precipitado de nuevo; definitivamente no has cambiado desde la ultima vez, Toshinori – dijo Jotaro acomodando su gorra antes de caminar hasta el sofá de la sala, sentarse y beber un poco de su Te mientras que Star Platinum desaparecía.

\- Tu sigues siendo tan rudo como siempre Jotaro-san – dijo el héroe numero uno desde el piso antes de ponerse de pie y volver a su forma normal. - No tenias que golpearme, ¿sabes? –

\- Si no lo hiciera, entonces probablemente harías una estupidez –

\- Ciertamente, Jotaro-san –

Esa voz llamo la atención del héroe y el usuario de stand. La puerta de la sala se abrió revelando al director de la U.A.

\- ¡Director Nedzu! – exclamo All Might.

\- Si, ¿soy un raton?, ¿un perro?, ¿un oso? Mi identidad real es…¡el director! – declaro Nedzu entrando a la sala.

\- Su pelaje esta brillante como siempre – All Might agachándose a la estatura del director.

\- El secreto es la queratina, los humanos no pueden lograr este color y brillo –

Jotaro no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante esta conversación.

\- Pero hablaremos de eso luego, mira esto – Nedzu le mostro al héroe una PDA con todos los detalles de sus acciones de hoy. - "All Might resuelve tres incidentes en solo una hora", si bien la culpa reside en aquellos que aun causan problemas, ¡no deberías reaccionar cada vez que escuchas un incidente! – Nedzu suspiro antes de caminar al sillón y sentarse. - No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? Tus actividades como héroe ahora son limitadas gracias a tu herida y efectos colaterales. Si insistes en seguir actuando, te recomiendo que seas mas prudente con tu tiempo para ser héroe. ¿A dónde tenias planeado ir? –

\- Tenia que impartir una clase en el USJ con Aisawa-kun y Trece. No podi…–

\- Entiendo, pero aun si pudieras llegar te veras forzado a volver. Dudo mucho que puedas mantener tu forma héroe por mucho tiempo, así que te recomiendo permanezcas aquí y te relajes un poco mas –

\- Hai – Toshinori asintió antes de sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba frente al que Jotaro y Nedzu estaban sentados. Pero aun no podia quitarse ese sentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Y aunque el usuario de Star Platinum no lo dijera, también sentía lo mismo.

\- En todo caso…– Nedzu se sirvió una taza de Te antes de beber un poco. - ¿Cómo va tu sucesor?, ¿aun es renuente a aceptar el One For All todavia? –

\- Hai, pero no es nada grave. El desea descubrir todas las extensiones de su poder antes de aceptarlo, lo cual es una decisión prudente –

\- Es cierto. Midoriya-kun posee uno de los stands con potencial destructivo mas fuerte que he visto, lo mejor es que aprenda a dominarlo en su totalidad antes de que le entregues tu kosei, Toshinori – Jotaro asintió de acuerdo. Su hija le habia contado él sobre las capacidades de su stand con anterioridad y también se tomo la libertad de observar los videos donde se muestran sus habilidades y las de los demas alumnos.

\- Exactamente, he podido comprobar por mi mismo y puedo ver porque tienes tanta fe en él – Nedzu asintió antes de que su expresión se agravara. - Gracias a sus esfuerzos y a los de tu hija, jotaro-san; hemos confirmado que los usuarios de stand que se encuentran en la U.A no poseen conocimiento alguno de la flecha y podemos confirmar que ninguno de ellos es un espía. Además de eso, hemos podido capturar ha tres usuarios con intenciones hostiles contra nuestra escuela. Por si fuera poco, descubrimos que quien sea que posea la flecha tiene a nuestra escuela como objetivo –

El director le mostro a Jotaro su PDA donde se encontraba la información.

\- Ya veo – Jotaro observo la información reunida con detenimiento antes de colocar la PDA en la mesa frente él. - Me encargare de interrogar a estos usuarios personalmente, y también notificare a la fundación Speedwagon para que este atenta a cualquier actividad sospechosa en esta ciudad –

Tanto el director como All Might asintieron.

\- Agradecemos tu ayuda, Jotaro-san. Lamento que hayamos interrumpido tu trabajo para que tuvieras que venir y ser nuestro nuevo profesor. Te puedo asegurar que serás compensado por esto –

\- Yare yare. No necesitas hacer nada, Nedzu. De todas formas hubiera venido en algún momento para ver como iba la situación, simplemente me ahorraron la molestia de tener que hacerlo después – dijo Jotaro con simpleza mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

\- Aunque también viniste porque te preocupa la seguridad de tu hija, ¿nos es verdad, Jotaro-san? – All Might señalo con una sonrisa burlona ganando una mirada dura del usuario de star platinum, cosa que lo hizo tensarse un poco. Pero para su gran diversión el no negó lo que dijo.

\- Oh si, la joven Jolyne Kujo. Es una estudiante con gran potencial, pero problemática – dijo Nedzu tomando su Te. - A pesar de que Kujo-san es una peleadora de gran calibre y altamente experimentada, su falta de compromiso deja mucho que desear. Ha saltado clases, iniciado riñas contra alumnos de varios cursos y no respeta la vestimenta adecuada de la escuela. A pesar de eso, es una chica diligente. Ha cumplido con todas las asignaciones en las clases con resultados excelentes. Si se lo propone, ella se convertiría en una gran heroína, Jotaro-san. Es una lastima que no desee serlo –

\- Yare yare. Jolyne es como yo en muchos aspectos cuando tenia su edad, no le importa lo que otros piensen de ella y tampoco hará nada que no quiera hacer. Pero si ella tiene que hacer algo o le apasiona algo, no dudara en dar todo lo que tiene para lograr su objetivo – dijo Jotaro mientras se acomodaba la gorra. Aunque no lo muestre, en realidad esta muy orgulloso de su hija, aunque a veces pueda ser piedra en el zapato.

\- La verdad es una lastima, pero al final es su decisión – dijo Nedzu sirviendo otra taza de Te. - Pero dejando de lado ese tema por el momento, ahora que están en aquí me gustaría que se concentraran en mejorar sus debates como profesores. Me gustaría darles algunas de mis teorías de enseñanza, les puedo asegurar que serán muy útiles en el futuro –

Toshinori gano una gota de sudor en a nuca mientras que Jotaro gano una cara inexpresiva mientras el ala de su gorra ocultaba sus ojos. El usuario de stand se acomodo la gorra y solo pudo decir…..

\- Yare yare daze –

* * *

 **Salon 2-A**

 _\- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Qué es esta maldita sensación? –_ Jolyne miraba por la ventana con una expresión irritada, ignorando la clase por completo. Desde hace un tiempo sentía que algo andaba mal y no podía sacarse ese sentimiento por mas que tratara de ignorarlo, de alguna manera sabia que esto tenia que ver con su hermano.

 _\- Algo esta pasando con Izu, simplemente lo se –_

\- ¡Kujo-san! – el maestro exclamo llamando la atención de la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Por favor preste atención a la clase si no quiere que la mande a detención…otra vez –

\- Hai hai – respondió Jolyne con pereza, a ella no podría importarle menos esta clase o la detención. Además, ya sabia sobre el tema.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el maestro volvió a retomar su clase.

Jolyne volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, mientras empezaba planeaba escapar nuevamente de la clase. Algo estaba pasando con hermanito, podia sentirlo. No hay manera de que ella se quede aquí sentada sin hacer nada mientras eso ocurre.

* * *

 **USJ (sala principal)**

En la sala principal, Shoji usaba sus tentáculos creado ojos y oídos para determinar la situación de sus compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Shoji-kun, están todos aquí? – pregunto Iida a su compañero.

\- Todos están dispersos, pero dentro del edificio – Informo el chico pulpo trayendo un poco de alivio al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Maldición, los ataques físicos no pueden dañarlo y él puede transportar cosas. Su kosei es el peor– maldijo Sero

\- Pero tenemos una oportunidad, Midoriya nos mostro que esa cosa en su cuello es su punto débil, si podemos agarrar esa cosa entonces lo tenemos – dijo Sato con su guardia en alto.

\- Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, amigo –

\- Iida Tenya – Trece llamo al peliazul de gafas. - Te confió este deber, ve a la escuela y cuéntales la situación actual – ordeno el héroe espacial. – las alarmas no suenan y nuestros teléfonos no tienen señal. Aunque Erazer head sigue borrando los koseis de los villanos estos siguen sin funcionar, eso significa que la persona con ese kosei de interferencia lo uso antes de que llegáramos, sera mas rápido si corres que lo que tardaremos en encontrar a esa persona –

\- Pero, seria una desgracia para el represéntate de la clase si huye y deja a todos atrás –

\- Ve, salida de emergencia Iida – dijo Sato adelantándose a Iida.

\- Te daremos la oportunidad para que corras – añadió Sero preparándose para pelear.

\- Por favor, usa tu kosei para salvarlos a todos – dijo Trece abriendo los agujeros en los guantes de su traje.

Incluso el tímido Kouda parecía determinado a apoyarlo.

Lida ensancho mucho los ojos ante las palabras de su sensei y compañeros de clase.

\- Te apoyare como lo hice en la cafetería – afirmo Uraraka con Mina asintiendo a su lado que también estaba dispuesta a apoyar.

Iida no necesito oír mas. Inmediatamente se preparo para usar su kosei y correr hacia la salida.

\- Aun si no tuvieran otra opción, ¡¿en serio son tan idiotas que hablan sus planes en frente de sus enemigos?! – El villano de niebla oscura ataco.

\- ¡Lo hicimos porque no importa si lo descubren! – Trece apunto sus dedos hacia el villano y empezo a absorberlo.

 **¡BLACK HOLE!**

* * *

 **Zona de inundación (al mismo tiempo)**

\- ¡¿Que quieres pelear?!, ¡¿acaso eres idiota?! – cuestiono Mineta histérico. - ¡Estos tipos podrían matar a All Might!, te estas contradiciendo Midoriya –

\- Tsuyu, estos tipos están asumiendo que pelearemos contra ellos en el agua – dijo el peliverde al ver que ninguno de los villanos se habia movido de su posición.

\- Eso parece – Tsuyu asintió a lo que dijo el peliverde. - eso significa que conocían este lugar antes de llegar –

\- ¡¿me están ignorando?! –

\- Por otro lado, ese tipo te mando aquí, Tsuyu-chan. Teniendo en cuenta tu kosei es un movimiento estúpido, eso quiere decir que ellos no tienen idea de lo que podemos hacer – el peliverde ensanchando los ojos de Tsuyu y Mineta.

\- ¡Gero!, es cierto. Si supieran que soy una rana me hubieran enviado a la zona de incendios –

\- Nos separaron creyendo que caeríamos en la desesperación y luego tratarían de someternos en numero – Izuku vio que los villanos aun se mantenían en el agua. - Somos pocos y con menos experiencia, nuestra ventaja sobre ellos es que no conocen nuestras habilidades. El hecho de que aun no traten de subir apoya esta teoría, eso significa que nos están subestimando – Izuku se acomodo la gorra y entrecerró los ojos. - Eso les costara caro –

El peliverde dirigió su vista a Mineta que se exalto un poco.

\- Mineta, necesito que me digas como funciona tu kosei. Ya se como es el kosei de Tsuyu y ella sabe las habilidades de mi stand, pero necesitamos saber como funciona el tuyo para hacer una estrategia –

Mineta asintió algo nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano a las esferas de su cabeza y saco una, la cual fue reemplazada por otra inmediatamente.

\- Mi kosei me permite crear estas…cosas súper pegajosas – Mineta pego la esfera en una de las paredes del barco. - dependiendo de mi humor, estas cosas pueden quedar pegadas todo un dio. Crecen después de que las arranco, pero si lo hago mucho empiezo a sangrar. No se pegan a mi, solo rebotan –

El peliverde y la chica rana se quedaron mirando al ero-chibi esperando a que continuara. Como si estuvieran esperando que eso no fuera todo. Lo cual empezo a ponerlo nervioso hasta que finalmente exploto.

\- ¡Es por eso que dije que deberíamos solo esperar!, ¡Mi kosei no esta hecho para las batallas! – exclamo Mineta llorando lagrimas de catarata.

\- Deja de preocuparte por cosas pequeñas, Mineta. Tu kosei no esta mal, simplemente tenemos que saber como usarlo y ya – dijo el peliverde algo molesto por la actitud cobarde del chibi.

PUM

En ese momento, un chorro de agua llego desde la distancia y corto el barco a la mitad. Izuku se agarro de la baranda del barco y miro hacia donde estaban los villanos. No pudo evitar jadear un poco ante lo que vio.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, un usuario de stand – dijo El peliverde entrecerrando los ojos. Tanto Tsuyu como Mineta jadearon ante esto.

Acercándose a ellos, Un hombre con cabeza similar a la de un pulpo con tentáculos pequeños asemejándolos a una barba y con dos tentáculos largos en vez de brazos. Estaba vestido con una camisa hawaiana de color azul, pantalones blancos y unas sandalias. Estaba montado en lo que parecía una tabla de surf, pero esta brillaba de color verdoso y tenia lo que parecía un cañón en punta de su tabla, justo en la parte superior.

\- Aly justine esta aquí baby. Con mi gran stand Surfing, se hundirán en las profundidades del agua. shak shak shak – exclamo el ahora conocido como Aly Justine mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Esto va de mal en peor – murmuro el peliverde.

\- Que poder, el barco se partió a la mitad – dijo Tsuyu impresionada.

\- ¡El barco se hunde! – exclamo Mineta histérico mientras empezaba a lanzar esferas de su cabeza al agua.

\- Deja de preocuparte por cosas pequeñas Mineta, ¿y que mierda haces? el enemigo sabrá de tu kosei – Izuku trato de detener al ero-chibi para luego mirar hacia la orilla, el se confundió al ver que los villanos empezaban a alejarse de las esferas de Mineta. - _¿Están siendo cautelosos y evitan tocarlas? –_

\- ¡Ríndanse!, en un minuto el barco se hundirá y los tendremos – dijo uno de los villanos en el agua.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Mineta callo presa del pánico otra vez.

\- Mineta-chan, ¿realmente te uniste a la U.A para ser héroe? – pregunto Tsuyu, pues el comportamiento de Mineta ante la situación deja mucho que desear.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡seria raro no estar asustado ahora! ¡solo éramos estudiantes hasta poco!, ¡¿Deberíamos pensar que seriamos asesinados justo después de comenzar la escuela?! Desearía haber tocado los pechos de Yaoyo…. –

PUM

Mineta se estrello contra la pared del barco por cortesía de un golpe de Izuku en toda la cara. Mineta levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la mirada de enojo del peliverde.

\- ¡Yakamashi!, ¡deja de actuar como un maldito bebe llorón! – exclamo enojado el peliverde mientras miraba al ero-chibi con seriedad. All might dijo esto una vez, "cuando el enemigo tenga certeza de su victoria, esa sera nuestra oportunidad" – acto seguido, el peliverde camino hasta el barandal mientras observaba a los villanos en el agua.

\- Lucharemos y venceremos, Ese es el plan –

Mientras tanto, los villanos observaban como el barco empezaba a hundirse.

\- ¡Ha!, están chillando y gritando. En verdad son solo unos niños – dijo uno de los villanos que parecía un pez con snorkel.

\- Ey, Shigaraki dijo que no bajes la guardia. Puede que sean niños, pero mira sus koseis. Es sentido común –

\- Shak shak shak, no deben preocuparse por nada, mientras yo este aquí nuestra victoria es segura, esos mocosos no sabrán ni que los golpeo – dijo el usuario de surfing mientras se preparaba para disparar otro chorro de agua.

 **(Soundtrack: Boku no hero academia OST 1: You say run, Theme song: Plus ultra)**

 **¡BARU!**

Izuku convoco a Baoh y ambos soltaron un potente rugido mientras saltaban del barco directo hacia los villanos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- ¡¿Nani!?, ¡¿Tenian un usuario de stand entre ellos?! – exclamo Aly incrédulo.

\- ¡¿Es en serio Midoriya?! – exclamo Mineta. - _¡¿Por qué?!, a pesar de que es igual a mi, el no duda en saltar hacia el peligro, ¡¿Por qué?! –_

\- ¡prueben esto, bastardos! – Izuku saco una moneda y la lanzo al aire mientras Baoh comenzaba a rodearse de electricidad.

 **¡BLIZKRIEG COIN!**

 **¡BARU!**

¡BOOM!

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

Baoh golpeo la moneda y esta se estrello en el agua. La energía residual del ataque se extendió por todo el estanque electrocutando a los villanos, pero eso no acabo hay; La moneda golpeo el fondo del lago creando un gigantesco agujero por donde el agua comenzó a filtrarse generando un remolino que empezo a arrastrar a los villanos. Los que estaban consientes trataron de escapar, pero la fuerza del remolino era demasiada.

\- ¡Tsuyu!, ¡Mineta! –

\- ¡Gero! – Tsuyu entendió y salto del barco con Mineta en sus brazos. Lanzo su lengua hacia el peliverde y lo rodeo por su torso.

 **\- ¡Beat it from here, fools! –** exclamo el peliverde con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _\- Maldición Midoriya, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan genial?! –_ Mineta apretó fuertemente los puños antes de empezar a arrancar esferas de su cabeza y empezar a arrojárselas a los villanos ignorando por completo el hecho de que empezo a sangrar por arrancar demasiadas esferas.

\- ¡Yo también puedo! –

Las esferas empezaron a ser arrastradas por la el remolino al igual que los villanos y estas se pegaban a ellos.

 _\- Si una fuerza externa es aplicada en la superficie del agua se extenderá y luego se convergirá en un solo punto –_ el peliverde pensó con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su gorra

\- ¡Muévete! –

\- ¡aléjense! –

\- ¡Quítenme estas cosas! –

\- ¡me estorban, muévanse! –

Los villanos finalmente fueron llevados al centro del remolino quedando pegados por las esferas de Mineta, para después salir volando por la fuerza del agua que se alzo.

\- Creo que hemos superado el primer obstáculo – Tsuyu observo de reojo el resultado de la estrategia del peliverde antes de observarlo a él. Este lo noto y simplemente le sonrió dándole el pulgar en alto.

\- _Eres increíble, Izuku –_ pensó la chica Rana antes de observar a Mineta.

- _¡ambos son increíbles! –_

 **(Fin del ost)**

Una vez en tierra, Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta observaron el barco hundirse en el agua y notaron que los villanos se encontraban atrapados por las esferas de Mineta.

\- Fui al baño esta mañana, asi que esas esferas duraran todo el dia – dijo el Ero-chibi orgulloso de que su kosei haya sido de utilidad.

\- Afortunadamente no tenían ningún plan de contingencia a pesar de tener un usuario de stand entre sus filas – el peliverde se acomodo la gorra.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Izuku? – pregunto Tsuyu a su líder improvisado.

\- Hacer que venga la ayuda es nuestra máxima prioridad, hay que evitar la plaza central e ir por la costa a la salida – dijo Izuku mientras ajustaba su gorra. - Se que Aisawa-sensei es fuerte, pero se esta sobre exigiendo al enfrentar a un grupo tan grande, su estilo de lucha y su kosei no están hechos para eso –

Mineta ensancho los ojos antes de mirar al peliverde.

\- Oye Midoriya, no estarás pensando en….. –

El silencio de Izuku solo confirmo sus sospechas.

\- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido –

\- No voy a hacer nada para meternos en su camino, pero debemos encontrar una apertura y reducir la carga de Aisawa-sensei aunque sea solo un poco – dijo Izuku antes de empezar a caminar, seguido por Tsuyu y Mineta.

 _\- Esto puede ser peor de lo que pensamos, no solo tienen al aparecer un arma para vencer a All Might, si no que de alguna manera trajeron a un usuario de stand. Lo que es peor, es posible que él no sea no fueran el unico usuario que hayan traído –_

* * *

 **Zona de deslizamientos**

\- Torturar y matar, ¿eh? Odio decirlo, pero al parecer ustedes son personas que ni siquiera saben como usar sus koseis – dijo Todoriki hacia la gran cantidad de villanos congelados por él antes de caminar hacia uno de ellos.

\- E este tipo – dijo uno de los villanos que no estaba totalmente cubierto por hielo.- _En el instante que nos transportamos aquí…¿es realmente un niño? –_

 _\- En primera instancia pensé que traerían a su elite para sobrepasarnos en numero, pero –_ enese momento, un villano corrió hacia Todoriki con cuchillo en mano para atacarlo por la espalda, detrás de él se encontraba otro villano con un bastón con la esperanza de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Todoroki simplemente se hizo a un lado para atrapar el bastón para después tomarlo y congelarlo junto con el villano. Acto seguido, congelo el suelo y atrapo al otro villano de igual manera. _Pero parece que lo que nos mandaron son montones de basura –_

Todoroki recordó brevemente al sujeto que llevaba varias manos en su traje, el que tenia su cuerpo formado por niebla y al enorme monstruo de piel negra.

 _\- Parece que esos tres son los villanos verdaderamente peligrosos, eso quiere decir que mi siguiente acción debe ser –_ Todoroki se acerco al villano frente a el.

\- Oye, ha esta altura tus células morirán poco a poco. Quiero ser un héroe y evitar hacer algo cruel de ser posible – el hijo de Endeabor llevo su mano al rostro del villano y una niebla de escarcha empezo a salir de ella. - ¿En que se basan para decir que pueden matar a All Might?, ¿Cuál es su plan? –

En ese momento Todoroki sintió una sensación de peligro y se aparto del villano. En ese mismo momento vio como varias lanzas de hielo aparecieron empalaron al villano que estaba a punto de interrogar. El villano ni siquiera se movió o grito, fue una muerte instantánea.

\- Wow, tienes unos reflejos cool hay chico –

Todoroki volteo y vio a su atacante caminar hacia él. Era de baja estatura, tal vez solo un poco mas alto que Mineta. Tenia piel morena y cabello negro corto. Bestia una camisa negra holgada de gran tamaño junto con una chaqueta blanca de invierno, jeans y botas negras.

\- No me sorprende que hayas derrotado a todos estos imbéciles, que tal si ahora te enfrentas a los perros grandes – dijo el villano. Un aura de color azul aparecio a su alrededor y una figura salió de su cuerpo para incredulidad de Todoroki.

La figura encima del villano tenia forma humanoide, al igual que él su era de baja estatura, casi como la de un niño. Su piel era totalmente azul y tenia una unas cuantas líneas que pasaban por su rostro por encima de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color verdoso. Tenia pequeños pinchos que salían de su cuerpo seis en su cabeza, uno en sus hombros y rodillas.

\- Usuario de stand – susurro el chico de cabello bicolor lo suficientemente alto para que el usuario lo oyera.

\- Vaya, conque sabes lo que soy. Cool, eso solo hará esto mas entretenido. Escucha esto bien mocoso mi nombre es Gustav Alphonse, y aquí a mi amiguito es Ice Baby. Espero que nunca lo olvides, ¡porque sera el ultimo nombre que oirás! – exclamo Gustav con una sonrisa.

Alrededor de Ice Baby se formaron seis lanzas de hielo y salieron disparadas hacia Todoroki. Pero este creo una holeada de hielo para interceptar las lanzas.

¡CRASH!

El ataque de Todoroki destruyo las lanzas de hielo y continuo avanzando hacia el usuario de Ice Baby, pero para confusion de Todoroki este no se veía preocupado o se movía para evadir el ataque.

\- Verdaderamente tienes un kosei muy cool, chico. ¡Pero has cometido el grave error de usarlo contra mi y Ice Baby! – rugió Gustav con una sonrisa maniática mientras que su stand cargaba hacia la oleada de hielo y con un toque de su mano, esta se disperso en miles de pedazos.

\- ¿Qué? – Todoriki ensancho los ojos con asombro al ver que su ataque fue destruido con tanta facilidad.

\- Muy cool, ¿cierto? Por eso fue que cometiste un error. Ice Baby tiene la capacidad de crear y manipular el hielo en cualquier forma que quiera – Todoroki no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan con algo de miedo. - Lo que significa que tu kosei aquí es inutil, mocoso. ¡No me dare rodeos y terminare contigo ahora! – exclamo Gustav al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

El cuerpo de Ice Baby comenzó a brillar con un aura azul y levanto las manos hacia el cielo. Los trozos de hielo alrededor de la zona empezaron a levitar y a transformarse, convirtiéndose en lo que parecían agujas. Con un gesto del la mano del stand estos se dirigieron a gran velocidad directamente hacia el hijo de endeavor.

¡CRASH!

Todoroki esquivo el ataque por los pelos y empezo a correr para evitar la lluvia de Alfileres de hielo como podia.

 _\- ¡Mierda! –_ el hijo de Endeabour no pudo evitar maldecir en su cabeza por esta situación mientras corría por el área y esquivaba los ataques de Ice Baby como podia. Estaba en una desventaja inmensa, aunque se mantuviera alejado del rango de ese stand, este podia atacar a distancia. Lo peor de todo es que no podia usar su kosei, porque ese stand podría usarlo en su contra nuevamente.

En su cabeza trato de pensar alguna manera de salir de esta situación, lo cual lo hacia enfurecer, ya que solo pudo pensar en una forma de vencer a este villano.

Tendría que usar su lado izquierdo.

 _\- ¡No!, puedo vencerlo sin ese maldito poder. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en una estrategia –_ Todoroki gruño en su cabeza mientras rodaba por el suelo logrando esquivar otro grupo de agujas de hielo.

Desafortunadamente para él, su oponente no tenia pensado darle ese tiempo.

\- HAHAHAHA, eso es bueno. Vamos mocoso, quiero ver cuanto puedes durar – Gustav soltó una carcajada mientras chasqueaba los dedos nuevamente.

Ice Baby de su mano creo una ráfaga de hielo y lanzo directamente hacia Todoroki. Se acercaba demasiado rápido para que él pudiera esquivarla, así que creo su propia ráfaga de hielo para interceptarla.

¡BOOM!

Ambos ataques chocaron, generando una nube de polvo. Todoroki aprovecho el momento para tratar de ganar distancia, pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no podia moverse. Miro a sus pies y ensancho los ojos al ver que una capa de hielo cubría sus pies.

 _\- ¡¿Cuando lo hizo?! –_ pensó Todotoki alarmado.

El hielo empezo a extenderse y rápidamente empezo a cubrir sus piernas, seguido de su torso y finalmente cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo, excepto su rostro que quedo descubierto.

El polvo empezo a disiparse y el hijo de Endeabour observo a Gustav y su stand se acercaron con sonrisas oscuras en sus rostros. Trato de moverse, pero era inútil, con su cuerpo en este estado no podia generar hielo.

\- Vaya, parece que te deje frio, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Gustav ahora frente a Todoroki. – debo admitirlo, duraste mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pero todo llega a su fin ahora, mocoso. Termina con el, Ice baby –

El stand sonrió y acerco su mano hacia el rostro de Todoroki para terminar el trabajo.

 _\- ¿así es como termina todo?_ – pregunto Todoroki en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Los recuerdos de su infancia aparecieron en su mente.

 _\- Tu serás el nuevo y mejorado yo, superaras a All Might–_

 _\- Shoto, tu lado izquierdo es antiestético –_

 _\- ¡Nunca volveré a usar mi lado izquierdo en batalla –_

 _\- Eres débil –_

Todoroki abrió los ojos de golpe.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurrió, Gustav salió volando hacia atrás y aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo a unos cuantos metros lejos del chico de cabello bicolor. Unos segundos después, el usuario de stand empezo a levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Pero que mierda?, ¿Qué fue lo que…..? – los ojos de Gustav se ensancharon con horror al ver al chico que estaba a punto de matar.

Un torrente de llamas salía del lado izquierdo del cuerpo del chico, el hielo a su alrededor se estaba derritiendo por el intenso calor de las llamas.

Pero eso no era lo peor, el hijo de Endeavour lo miraba con un gran furia y sed de sangre no disimulada mientras que las llamas del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez mas grandes e intensas.

\- Bastardo – siseo Todoroki con gran furia y veneno en su voz. - Me hiciste usar este asqueroso poder –

FUSH

Todoroki lanzo un gran torrente de llamas hacia el usuario de stand aterrado.

\- ¡Ice Baby! –

El stand inmediatamente creo una pared gigantesca de hielo para defenderse de las llamas.

BOOOOOOM

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH –

Pero fue inútil, ya que las llamas habían destruido la pared de hielo sin ningún esfuerzo y golpearon a Gustav provocando que gritara de agonía al ser quemado por llamas.

Todoroki empezo a caminar hacia él usuario de stand enemigo mientras las llamas aun salían de su lado izquierdo. Dicho usuario se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, su ropa habia sido parcialmente carbonizada y su piel tenia quemaduras de segundo grado. Con gran esfuerzo, levanto la vista y se aterro de muerte al ver a Todoroki caminando hacia él.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Ice Baby salió nuevamente del cuerpo de Gustav y lanzo una gran ráfaga de hielo hacia Todoroki que se mantenía imperturbable.

\- Eso ya no te funcionara mas – Todoroki extendió su mano izquierda y lanzo una enorme llamarada hacia el ataque de hielo.

BOOOOOM

Nuevamente los ataques chocaron, pero las llamas siguieron avanzando hacia Gustav.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH –

Solo para ser impactado por estas nuevamente. El usuario de stand simplemente no pudo mas con el dolor provocado por las quemaduras y cayo inconsciente.

Unos segundos después, Todoroki se paro frente al usuario de stand inconsciente, las llamas que cubrían su lado izquierdo empezaron a apagarse, hasta que finalmente se fueron como si nunca hubieran estado.

Todoroki miro su mano izquierda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio obligado a utilizar el poder heredado por su viejo, un poder que rechazo y prometió nunca volver a utilizar en combate. Solo el mero pensamiento de que tuvo que usar ese poder lo hizo apretar los dientes con furia.

\- ¡Maldición! – susurro/exclamo el hijo de Endeabour. Se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a otros villanos para interrogarlos.

Después de todo, la invasión aun no habia terminado.

* * *

 **Zona montañosa**

Kaminari se agacho esquivando el ataque de uno de los villanos.

\- ¡Que miedo!, ¡¿Viste eso?! – el rubio eléctrico le pregunto a Jiro que actualmente luchaba contra otro villano con una espada creada por Momo, mientras que dicha chica luchaba contra un villano con un bastón. - ¡Casi vi el rio estigio, ¡¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?! –

\- Preocúpate por eso mas tarde – gruño la rockera mientras luchaba contra otro villano. - Mejor piensa en como sacarnos de esta.

\- ¡entonces denme un arma! –

\- ¡Eres el chico eléctrico, ¿no?!, ¡apúrate y encárgate de ellos! –

\- Lo viste en el entrenamiento, ¿no? ¡Estamos acabados! – exclamo Kaminari. - Puedo protegerme con la electricidad, puedo descargarla, pero no puedo controlarla como lo hace Midoriya con su stand. Podría darle a ustedes también, ya sabes, como Todoroki. Aun si pido ayuda, Hay una interferencia – explico mientras apuntaba al aparato de comunicación en su oído. - Ahora mismo no pueden contar conmigo, pero yo cuento con ustedes –

\- Eres un chico, deja de lloriquear. Si no puedes ayudar con tu kosei, entonces….– Kyouka pateo a Kaminari hacia uno de los villanos.

\- ¡Te usare como un arma paralizadora humana! –

\- ¡Acaso eres idiota….! – Kaminari choco contra el villano y este fue electrocutado por anergia que rodeaba al cuerpo del rubio eléctrico. - Oye, esta funcionando ¡soy fuerte!, ¡cuenten conmigo! –

Jiro no perdió tiempo y conecto uno de los auriculares de sus oídos a las bocinas que se encontraban en sus botas y esta emitiera una onda sonora para aturdir a un villano que estaba a punto de golpearla con una gran roca.

Lo que no previo, fue que el villano fuera lanzado hacia Kaminari. Solo para ser electrocutado también.

Mientras tanto, Momo creo una enorme red de captura para atrapar a un villano que estaba a punto de atacarla y lo lanzo hacia Kaminari. Solo para que este fuera electrocutado de igual forma.

\- Por favor, tómense esto con seriedad – aconsejo/reprendió Momo a sus compañeros.

\- Lo siento, pensé que seria buena idea por el momento, pero no podemos seguir así por siempre, mas villanos vienen – comento Jiro al notar a un grupo de villanos que se acercaban a ellos.

\- Ya lo tengo cubierto – Momo se coloco junto a Jiro y se agacho. - Lleva tiempo crear algo grande – en su espalda aparecio un gran bulto que accidentalmente rompió su traje. Lo que salió de la espalda de Momo fue una gran sabana que cubrió a ambas chicas.

\- ¿una sabana? – pregunto uno de los villanos.

\- Es una sabana especial aislante con 100 MM de grosor – Dijo Momo con una sonrisa antes de mirar al rubio eléctrico.

– Kaminari –

\- Ya veo – Kaminari sonrió mientras la electricidad empezo a rodear su cuerpo. – - ¡en ese caso, realmente puedo ser fuerte! –

BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ

BTZZ

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH –

El rubio eléctrico lanzo una descarga hacia el sueño, electrocutando a todos los villanos del área donde se encontraban.

Unos segundos después, los villanos cayeron al suelo inconscientes por la descarga eléctrica de Kaminari.

\- Parece que acabamos aquí, pero estoy preocupada por los demas – dijo Momo preocupada por sus compañeros. - Débenos reunirnos con ellos rápido –

\- Espera, ¡Tu ropa esta rota! – dijo Jirou con la cara roja.

\- Puedo crearla de nuevo – Momo le sonrió de forma tranquilizante ya que podia volver a crear su ripa con su kosei, aunque apreciaba la preocupación de la rockera.

Antes de que Jiro pueda decir algo mas, noto que Kamimari se acercaba hacia la sabana y rápidamente cubrió a Momo con su cuerpo para que no la viera.

\- ¡Kaminari, ni se te ocurra mirar! – Pero Jiro se confundió cuando el rubio eléctrico paso de largo de donde estaban, y que por alguna razón este tenia cara de idiota mientras daba los dos pulgares el alto y decía "hey". Tal vez sea un efecto segundario por usar su kosei.

\- Bueno, al menos no tenemos preocuparnos porque este idiota te vea – dijo Jiro mientras salía de la sabana junto con Momo

\- Si lo se – acordó Momo recreando nuevamente su traje.

CRACK

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas, un villano salió del suelo justo detrás Momo, provocando que ambas chicas se alertaran.

\- ¡ES TU FIN, MAL…... –

PAM

Pero para su incredulidad el villano que salió del suelo fue aplastado por…..¿un gigantesco pie?

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista lentamente, solo para empezar a temblar al ver que lo que habia aplastado al villano era lo que parecía una gigantesca mujer, con seis brazos y largo cabello rubio. No tenia piel, solo musculo. Su rostro tenia unos ojos color verdes y una enorme boca con dientes afilados que les sonreía amenazadoramente.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

La giganta dio un poderoso rugido, aterrando no solo a los tres estudiantes, si no también a los villanos de la zona.

\- Ka ka ka, eso es, teman al poder mi stand, la colosal Épica Ka ka ka – dijo una voz algo chillona desde el hombro de la giganta.

Era una mujer de cabello marrón, ojos cafés y baja estatura. Bestia una camisa blanca y chaqueta marrón, junto con unos pantalones cortos negros y botas negras.

\- ¿Pero que mierda?, ¿eso es un stand? Es jodidamente enorme – exclamo Jiro sorprendida y algo aterrada.

\- Kujo-sensei dijo en su clase que todos los stand tienen una apariencia y habilidad única. Ese gigantesco tamaño debe ser su habilidad – dedujo Momo en el mismo estado que la rockera.

\- ¡Aplástalos, Épica! – Ordeno la castaña en el hombro del gigante mientras comía…¿una patata?

 **\- RAAAAGH –** Rugió Epica levantando uno de sus pies.

\- ¡CORRE! – Jirou exclamo antes de correr junto con Momo tratando de alejarse del gigantesco stand.

BOOOOM

Épica estampo su pie en es suelo creando una potente onda sísmica que mando a volar a Jiro, Momo y Kaminari lejos y sacudió toda el área en el proceso.

\- Gah –

\- Wee –

\- Auch –

Los tres cayeron al suelo a varios metros lejos del stand. Jiro no perdió el tiempo y se coloco de pie junto con Momo que ayudo a Kaminari a levantarse.

\- ¿Algún plan? – pregunto Jirou a Momo.

\- No tengo tiempo para crear algo que pueda detener o vencer a algo de ese tamaño y dudo que nuestros Koseis puedan hacerle algo a ese stand gigante. Necesitamos tiempo – dijo Momo con seriedad al notar que la gigante empezo a caminar hacia ellos.

\- Entonces eso solo nos deja una opción – dijo Jiro de forma seria a Momo que la miraba expectante. Tomo a Kaminar de la mano y se dio media vuelta.

\- Nigerundayo – dijo Jirou comenzado a correr llevando a Kaminari, mientras que Momo empezo a correr junto a ellos.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! –

\- Oye, a Midoriya le funciono y no es como si tuviéramos una manera de vencerlo ahora, lo mejor es que ganemos tiempo y nos reunamos con los demas para hacer un plan para derribar a esa cosa –

Momo simplemente asintió a la explicación sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡No escaparan!, ¡Atrápalos épica! – ordeno la castaña a lo que su stand empezo a perseguir al trio de estudiantes.

* * *

 **Zona Urbana**

\- ¡Muere! –

BOOM

BOOM

Bakugo mando a volar a dos villanos con sus explosiones.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima se defendía de un villano que lo ataco con un tuvo, pero gracias a su endurecimiento no le hizo ningún rasguño.

PUM

Kirishima le propino un fuerte golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate instantáneamente.

\- Listo, esos eran todos – dijo Bakugo al pelirrojo. - Tch, eran muy débiles –

\- Bien – Kirishima asintió mientras tomaba un respiro. - ¡Ahora vallamos y salvemos a los otros!, si estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que los demas están dispersos por todo el USJ. Me preocupan lo que tienen menos habilidades ofensivas. Además…. – Kirishima recordó al villano de que bloque su salida. – debido a que atacamos sin pensar, atrasamos a Trece-sensei. Si el hubiera tenido la oportunidad de absorber a ese espectro, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Como hombres, debemos asumir la responsabilidad –

\- Si quieres ve tu solo – Bakugo entrecerró los ojos. - Yo iré a explotar a ese villano teletransportador de mierda. –

\- ¡¿vas a tacar como un niño en un momento como este?! Además, los ataques físicos no le hace… –

\- ¡Cállate!, ese bastardo es la entrada y la salida de esos villanos. Cortare su vía de escape cuando lo haga. Además, Deku nos mostro como combatirlo –

\- ¡Dejen de hablar! – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos pero no podían ver a nadie. – Han bajado la guardi…..–

BOOOM

No pudo decir mas ya que Bakugo lo intercepto y le lanzo una explosión en toda la cara, lo que lo dejo fuera de combate. El villano se volvió visible revelando que tenia aspecto de camaleón.

\- De cualquier modo, si estas mierdas fueron asignados a nosotros, los demas no tendrán problemas, ¿no? – dijo Bakugo extrañamente tranquilo a Kirishima.

\- Ese tiempo de reacción fue increíble – comento Kirishima al ver como Bakugo incapacito al enemigo. - A todo esto, ¿siempre estas tan calmado? Es que siempre pensé que erras como….–

Kirishima imagino Bakugo con una sonrisa psicótica y dientes afilados gritando "MUERE", "MUETE", "MUERE".

\- SIEMPRE ESTOY CALMADO, BASTARDO DE PELO PINCHUDO – Grito Bakugo con la misma expresión de la imaginación.

\- Oh si, algo mas asi –

\- Ve tu si quieres – Bakago arrojo al villano al suelo y camino lejos de Kirishima.

\- Espera, espera – Kirishima camino para alcanzarlo. - ¡confía en tus amigos! Keh, eres una persona realmente varonil Bakugo – el pelirrojo endureció sus brazos.

\- Te seguiré –

* * *

 **Zona de incendios**

\- Mierda –

\- ¡deténganlo! –

\- ¡es muy rápido! –

PUM

Ojiro le lanzo una patada a uno de los villanos dejándolo noqueado, otro lo ataco por la espalda, pero rápidamente uso su cola para dejarlo inconsciente. El karateca fue rodeado por un grupo de custro villanos y se lanzaron hacia el.

PUM PUM PUM

PUM

Solo para ser derribados por una patada giratoria de Ojiro. Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse y disminuir la fatiga mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

\- Bien, parece que no hay mas –

\- Oh, yo no estaría tan segura de eso, niño –

Ojiro se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, solo para encontrarse con lo que parecía…..¿una mujer zorro?

Ella es bastante alta, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, una apariencia zorruna con un hocico de tamaño moderado, un pelaje rojizo, un par de orejas sobre su cabeza con el mismo tono de su pelaje y finalmente una larga cola esponjosa que sale de su parte trasera. Tenia una figura curvilínea que se acentuaba con su ropa, vestía una chaqueta de cuero con una calavera estampada al costado de la chaqueta, debajo de ella se encontraba una blusa negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando apreciar su figura. Tenia pantalones de cuero ajustados que se pegaban a sus piernas y finalmente un par de tacones altos.

\- Ouya ouya, parece que los chiquillos son mas de lo que parecen. Eso lo hace mas entretenido – dijo lo mujer zorro antes de mirar a Ojiro mientras sonría salvajemente. - Que tal si empezamos con este juego chico. No te preocupes, sera rápido. Ya que caerás ante Vixen –

Inmediatamente la mujer zorro se lanzo hacia Ojiro a gran velocidad. lanzo zarpazo con sus garras al karateca, pero Ojiro dio un salto y lo esquivo para después lanzarle una patada a la rubia. Vixen previo el ataque y doblo su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando la patada, para después tomar su pierna y azotar a Ojiro contra el suelo.

\- Se termino aquí, Mocoso – Vixen lanzo un zarpazo directo al rostro del karateca.

\- ¡No lo creo! –

Ojiro uso su cola para golpear a Vixen en sus piernas y hacer que pierda el equilibrio.

PAM

SLASH

No perdió tiempo y lanzo una patada directo al hocico de la mujer zorro que la hizo retroceder. Pero Vixen fue lo suficientemente rápida para atacarlo con otro zarpazo, dejándole una herida en su mejilla derecha. Rápidamente se levanto, para después tomar distancia de la mujer. Mientras que Vixen se sobaba el hocico por el golpe y limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su boca.

\- Nada mal para ser tan joven, chico. Eso lo sentí; Me encantara poder jugar contigo un poco mas, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Como recompensa por haberme entretenido te dejare ver algo bueno – Vixen empezo a liberar un aura de color anaranjado alertando a Ojiro, si so era lo que creía que era, entonces estaba en un gran lio.

Del cuerpo de Vixen salió era un gran zorro de pelaje naranjado con ciertas partes blancas y con nueve colas, sus ojos parecen cavidades negras con los ojos de color rojo. Otros de los detalles que se puede apreciar, es que alrededor de su cuello hay una gran cascabel de 2 puntas, atadas a un gran mecate de colores naranja y blanco. Pero su característica mas distintiva es que sus patas y las puntas de su nueve colas están envueltas en fuego azul.

\- Saluda a Temperature, ¿no es lindo? – dijo Vixen mientras acariciaba al gran zorro junto a ella.

\- ¿Eres un usuaria de Stand? – pregunto Ojiro shockeado ante esta revelación.

\- Ara ara, parece que tienes un poco de información sobre esto. Quisiera preguntarte mas, pero desafortunadamente para ti tengo una agenda muy apretada. Así que tendré que terminar rápido – Vixen sonrió sádicamente. - ¡Acabalo, Temperature! –

 **\- RAAAH –** gruño el stand zorro, apareciendo en un estallido de velocidad frente a Ojiro.

\- Mier….–

SLASH

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH – Ojiro fue mandado a volar hacia atrás por el zarpazo de Temperature. La parte superior de su traje fue totalmente destruido, dejando apreciar la herida en su pecho provocada por el stand.

Temperature no perdió tiempo y escupió una llamarada directo de su boca directo hacia Ojiro, pero antes de que lograra darle, uso su cola para impulsarse hacia atrás y esquivarlo. El karateca aterrizo y se apoyo en una rodilla mientras jadeaba pesadamente. La lucha contra ese grupo de villanos y la usuaria de stand estaba empezando a agotarlo, además de que el calor del lugar tampoco ayudaba.

Vixen para su molestia empezo a aplaudirle con una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro.

\- Veo que aun te quedan fuerzas, Niño. Eres mas resistente de lo que pensé, pero ¿Cuánto podrás durar? –

Temperature lanzo otra llamarada, lo que hizo a Ojiro rodar por el suelo para esquivarla.

 _\- No puedo dejar que me de con eso, debo seguir esquivando y manteniendo mi distancia hasta que tenga un plan. En la clase, Jotaro-sensei nos dijo que el rango de un stand se puede averiguar por su forma, habilidad y poder destructivo. Este stand puede emitir fuego y tiene una forma bastante intimidante. Por lo que debe tener un rango de dos a cinco metros maximo –_ Ojiro pensó mientras esquivaba los ataques del stand zorro. No podia bajar la guardia en ningún momento mientras recordaba una lección crucial que les dio su nuevo sensei.

 _\- Manténganse en movimiento, nunca se queden en un solo lugar. Si no pueden enfrentar directamente a su oponente, busquen una estrategia para vencerlo. Los usuarios de stand son peligrosos pero no son invencibles, si no pueden vencer al stand, entonces….. –_

 _\- ¡Vayan por el usuario! –_ Ojiro salto hacia atrás impulsándose con su cola para esquivar otra ráfaga de fuego y alejándose del rango de ataque del stand zorro. Inmediatamente, comenzó antes de correr lejos de Vixen y su stand.

\- Ara ara, ¡¿piensas que puedes escapar de mi, chico?! – Vixen corrió tras Ojiro, Hizo que Temperature lanzara un par de bolas de fuego, pero el karateca no dejaba de moverse para eludirlas para gran frustración de la mujer zorro.

Ojiro tomo un callejón cercano y Vixen no dudo en seguirlo. Al llegar al callejón, noto que el rubio karateca no estaba en ningún lado, lo unico que noto era un contenedor de basura de gran tamaño donde probablemente estaba oculto.

\- No te puedes esconder de mi, chico. Se que estas aquí. Así que sal de donde estés y prometo que seré amable, terminando contigo rápidamente y sin dolor –

\- ¡eso no es para nada amable! – se escucho la voz de Ojiro sobre la mujer zorro.

Un borrón se dirigió directo hacia ella.

\- Eres un tonto, ¡haz lo tuyo, Temperature! – Vixen ordeno, a lo que su stand aparecio inmediatamente y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Ojiro.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo – Vixen sonrió, pero la satisfacción le duro poco al notar que no era Ojiro al que habia incinerado, si no que era…

\- ¿Una camisa? –

\- ¡Exacto! – Ojiro exclamo mientras saltaba desde atrás del contendor de basura y se impulso hacia Vixen con su cola.

\- Mierd…. –

 **¡WATTAH!**

¡PAM!

Ojiro le propino una potente patada a Vixen en la cabeza, provocando que besara el pavimento. Ojiro aterrizo en el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Estaba un poco agotado, desde que llego a esta zona habia estado luchando sin parar contra villanos, sin mencionar que el calor del lugar tampoco ayudaba.

Observo a la usuaria de stand en el suelo, convenciéndose de que probablemente estaba inconsciente después de ese golpe, así que se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

\- Bien, es hora de ir a la zona central – Ojiro se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a reencontrarse con sus compañeros..

\- ¡¿De verdad pensante que seria así de fácil, mocoso?! –

Ojiro se tenso ante la voz de la usuaria de stand supuestamente inconsciente y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para atacar.

CRASH

Solo para ser tomado por el cuello por la misma Vixen y clavado contra la pared del callejón. La usuaria de stand tenia una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro y un poco de sangre saliendo se su frente por e ataque de Ojiro. El karateca tomo su brazo y trato de zafarse del agarre, pero Vixen clavo sus uñas en su cuello haciéndolo jadear de dolor. El agarre se hizo aun mas apretado y los ojos del karateca empezaron a rodar hacia la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Debo decir que me sorprendiste un poco, pensar que caería en un truco tan simple. Regla de oro muchacho, siempre verifica que tu oponente este inconsciente o muerto. Justo como tu lo estarás – Dijo Vixen a lo que temperature aparecio a su lado y abría su boca, listo para incinerar a Ojiro.

 **\- ¡No cuentes con ello, perra! –**

Lo que parecía ser la sombra de un cuervo se manifestó detrás de Vixen haciéndola jadear.

\- Pero que….–

 **¡URYA!**

PUM

CRACK

Antes que se diera cuenta, Vixen fue clavada en la pared por un potente golpe en el rostro por parte de la sombra. El stand zorro desapareció nuevamente y la ultima cosa que mujer zorro pudo ver fue la sombra con forma de cuervo mirándola con furia, con sus resplandecientes ojos amarillos antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia.

Ojiro, que habia sido liberado del agarre de Vixen, se sobaba el cuello y respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Unos segundos después observo una mano frente suyo y lentamente levanto la vista para la mirada de Tokoyami Fumikage.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el cara de pájaro.

\- hai – Ojiro respondió tomando su mano y Tokoyami lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- Gracias por eso, Tokoyami. Un poco mas y no la cuento, te debo una –

\- No me debes nada, solo hice lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho – respondió Tokoyami con su habitual postura seria a lo que Ojiro asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Aun así, gracias por eso Tokoyami. Casi no la cuento, era casi como si fueras…un arcoíris en la oscuridad –

Tokoyami no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el comentario. Aunque por alguna razón le agrado como sonaba esa ultima parte. Cerro los ojos y tarareo por un momento la idea, hasta que unos segundos después abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco.

\- Hey, Dark Shadow –

 **\- ¿Que es ahora? –** el stand salió del cuerpo de Tokoyami otra vez.

\- ¿Que te parece, **rainbow shadow** para tu nuevo nombre? – pregunto Tokoyami a lo que el stand ensancho los ojos por un momento antes de darle a su amo lo que se dio a entender como una sonrisa.

\- Keh, la verdad es que no esta tan mal. Al menos no es tan genérico como "dark shadow" – respondió el ahora renombrado Rainbow Shadow en un tono burlón antes de desaparecer otra vez.

El ojo de Tokoyami tembló un par de veces. Su stand podia ser exasperante de vez en cuando.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora – dijo el cara de pájaro antes de mirar a Ojiro. - ¿puedes caminar? –

\- Si – el karateca asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada. Estaba lastimado, pero aun podia moverse.

\- Bien, vámonos – Tokoyami empezo a caminar seguido por Ojiro.

* * *

 **Entrada de la USJ**

\- Black hole, un kosei que lo absorbe todo y lo convierte en polvo – dijo el villano niebla mientras era absorbido por el poder de Trece. - Ya veo, es un kosei asombroso. Sin embargo, Trece, eres un héroe rescatista. ¡Por lo que tu experiencia en batalla es menor a la mitad de los héroes normales! –

\- En ese momento, una puerta dimensional apareció detrás de Trece, provocando que empezara a ser afectado por su propio kosei.

\- ¡Una puerta dimencional! – exclamo Trece sorprendido y asustado. Su cuerpo poco a poco empezo a romperse, hasta que finalmente la mitad de su cuerpo fue absorbido por lo que tuvo que desactivar su kosei.

\- ¡sensei! – grito Mina asustada.

\- M-me tiene – Trece cayo al suelo por los daños a su cuerpo, pero por fortuna aun estaba vivo.

\- ¡Iida, no pierdas tiempo! ¡corre! – Exclamo Sato al Megane, que inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia puerta de la USJ ha toda velocidad.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo Iida mientras rebasaba al villano de niebla.

\- Uno de los chicos que no fue separado. Solo esperamos a All Might, si otros profesores llegan aquí sera duro para nosotros– Kurogiri uso su kosei para crear una puerta dimensional justo frente a Lida.

El megane trato de detenerse para no ser absorbido por el portal, pero al parecer no lo haria a tiempo.

\- _Todos…fueron confiados…..¡a mi!, toda la clase…yo…._ –

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el portal, Shoji se puso en medio y con su cuerpo bloqueo el portal del villano teletransportador para darle a Lida el espacio que necesitaba.

\- ¡Ve rápido! – Exclamo Shoji.

\- Que imprudente – Kuroguiri se lanzo directo hacia Lida, pero lo que no noto fue que Uraraka se acerco por detrás y agarro la gargantilla de metal y levanto a villano.

\- ¡no se muy bien como funciona esto!, ¡pero Deku-kun nos mostro que este era tu punto débil! – Uraraka lanzo el cuerpo de Kuroguiri hacia arriba. - ¡Ve, Iida-kun! –

\- Oh no, mi cuerpo – el villano niebla trato de alcanzar a Lida nuevamente, el cual ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡No te dejare! – Sero uso su cinta y atrapo la gargantilla de Kurogiri, para después mandarlo lejos de Iida.

\- ¡Vete! –

\- ¡Engine Boost! – Lida exclamo, usando su Kosei a toda potencia logrando salir del USJ

\- El va a pedir apoyo…es el game over para nosotros – gruño Kurogiri al ver que habia sido vencido.

* * *

 **Zona principal**

Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta llegaron a la costa, cerca de donde Aisawa luchaba contra el grupo de villanos. Los tres se escabulleron sigilosamente para poder ver si su sensei tenia problemas.

\- Hey Midoriya, solo vamos a ver como están las cosas. No nos vamos a involucrar, ¿verdad? –

\- Gero –

\- Lo se, Nos iremos al instante en que haya peligro – afirmo Izuku, no importa cuanto quiera ayudar o que tan fuerte era en este momento, él solo se interpondría en el camino de Aisawa durante la lucha. Además, no podia dejar a Tsuyu y Mineta a su suerte.

Los tres estudiantes podían ver como Erazer Head seguía derrotando villano tras villano gracias a sus habilidades de combate y sus telas, pero también notaron que se empezaba agotar por la intensa lucha contra el gran grupo de villanos.

Aisawa sintió a alguien mas acercase y noto que el villano de las manos se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad.

\- ¿el ultimo jefe? – murmuro Aisawa mientras lanzaba una de sus telas hacia él.

\- 23 segundos – murmuro el villano de cabello blanco mientras eludía el ataque las telas de Aisawa con facilidad. - 24 segundos –

Aisawa al ver que su ataque no funciono decidió encararlo, así que corrió hacia el villano igualando su velocidad.

\- 25 segundos – En unos instantes estaban frente a frente, Aisawa lanzo otra vez su tela mientras que el villano extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Erazer Head. - 26 segundos –

POW

Pero el ataque de Aisawa fue una finta, el tomo la tela, se agacho un poco y le propino un potente codazo al villano.

Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta sonrieron al ver que su sensei habia vencido al villano, pero la alegría les duro poco al darse cuenta que el villano de las manos habia atrapado el codo de Aisawa con su otra mano.

\- Demonios – murmuro/maldijo Aisawa al momento en que su cabello callera, volviéndose lacio nuevamente.

\- Es difícil ver cuando permaneces en movimiento – dijo el villano a Aisawa. - pero hay un momento en que tu cabello cae… es cuando finalizas una acción– el pelinegro no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos ante las palabras del peliblanco.- Y el espacio entre uno y otro es cada vez mas corto – En ese momento, Aisawa empezaba a sentir un inmenso dolor en su codo, y noto que la piel habia empezado a fragmentarse, hasta el punto de que el musculo era visible.

\- No te presiones, Erazer head –

El pelinegro de inmediato soltó un golpe al villano con el fin de separarse.

 _\- ¡Mi codo se esta desarmando! –_ Pensó Aisawa mientras veía su codo y el resto de su brazo derecho ahora inútil. Pero no tubo tiempo de pensar, ya que un villano trato de atacarlo por la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, Aisawa le dio una patada en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mas y mas villanos se reunieron a su alrededor y empezaron a atacarlo, pero Aisawa pudo eludir los ataques y derribarlos. Aunque se notaba que estaba agotado si sus jadeos eran una indicación.

\- Ese kosei no esta hecho para luchar contra un gran numero de personas, ¿verdad? – pregunto el peliblanco en tono burlón al ver que Aisawa estaba en desventaja. - Eres bueno para un ataque a cortas distancia después de un ataque sorpresa, ¿no? –

Aisawa solo podia apretar los dientes mientras fulminaba al peliblanco con la mirada.

\- Aun así, saltaste para luchar en el frente, ¿fue para darle seguridad a tus estudiantes? – el villano de las manos se burlo nuevamente.

Aisawa seguía eludiendo y contraatacando a los villanos a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente el ultimo de ellos cayo inconsciente. Acto seguido, encaro al villano que habia dejado su codo en ese estado. Pero se notaba a leguas que ya estaba exhausto

\- Eres genial – alabo el peliblanco en el mismo tono de burla - Por cierto, héroe….yo no soy el jefe final –

Aisawa se confundió ante estas palabras, hasta que noto que una gran sombra se poso sobre él. Volteo y se encontró con figura imponente del monstruo de piel negra que venia junto con el villano de las manos.

\- No soy el jefe final –

El monstruo lanzo una de sus manos a Aisawa.

PAM

PUM

POW

CRASH

Unos segundos después, la sangre y las gafas de Aisawa habían sido volando y el monstruo.

\- Aisawa….sensei – Izuku susurro con miedo al ver a su sensei tendido en el suelo mientras que el monstruo sostenía su brazo en un agarre de hierro.

\- Te lo diré Erazer Head – dijo el peliblanco con orgullo. - El es el anti-símbolo de paz, el bio-ingeneril Nomu –

 **\- ROAAAR –** El monstruo Nomu soltó un rugido mientras aplicaba mas presión al brazo de Aisawa.

\- Gah – Aisawa gruño de dolor al sentir como su brazo era destrozado aun mas por esta creatura.

\- Tu kosei puede suprimir otros koseis, maravilloso pero no impresionante. Ante una fuerza pura desbordante, no eres mejor que un mukosei –

Aisawa decidió ignorar lo que decía el peliblanco y miro a Nomu para hacer uso de su kosei.

CRACK

\- AAAAAAHHH –

Nomu aplasto el brazo izquierdo de Aisawa ahora. Sus brazos ahora eran inútiles y la sangre no paraba de salir.

 _\- Es como romper una ramita. Estoy seguro de haber suprimido su kosei, lo que significa que es así de fuerte por naturaleza. Es tan fuerte como All Might –_

PAM

PAM

PAM

Aisawa no pudo pensar nada mas, ya que Nomu lo tomo de la cabeza y empezo a azotarla contra el suelo.

\- M-Midoriya, no puedo mas. Estoy seguro de que tienes segundas intenciones, ¿no? – dijo Mineta muy asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Gero – Aunque Tsuyu no lo mostrara en su expresión, también estaba asustada. Al punto de tener que aferrarse a la mano del banchou peliverde para evitar temblar.

\- Kuso(mierda)– maldijo el peliverde con los dientes apretados, el igual que sus dos compañeros estaba asustado, pero también quería saltar e ir a ayudar a su sensei. El problema era que si salía habia la posibilidad de que Tsuyu y Mineta corrieran peligro.

 _\- Tengo que hacer algo rápido, a este paso lo va a matarlo –_ Izuku saco una moneda y saco uno de los brazos de Baoh, listo para usar su ataque especial. Estaba nervioso, nunca lo habia usado contra una persona antes, pero si era para salvar a su sensei, lo haria sin basilar.

\- Shigaraki Tomura – en ese momento, un vórtice oscuro aparecio al lado del villano de las manos y de este salió el vilano teletransportador.

\- Kurogiri, ¿mataste a Trece? –

\- Deje a Trece fuera de acción, pero uno de los estudiantes que no pude dispersar logro escapar –

\- ¿Huh? – el ahora conocido como Tomura empezo a rascarse el cuello furiosamente. - Kurogiri, ¡Si no fueras una puerta teletransportadora, te haria pedazos! – para sorpresa de los observantes, logro calmarse casi de inmediato. No podemos ganar contra una docena de profesionales, es game over. Cielos, es game over otra vez. Vamos a casa –

\- ¿se van?, ¿dijeron que se van? – pregunto el ero-chibi conmocionado.

\- Gero, eso parece –

\- ¡Genial!, ¡estamos salvados! – Mineta intento abrazar a Tsuyu, pero su cara se encontró con la mano del peliverde alejándolo de ella.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Izuku –

\- Igual yo Tsuyu-chan, esto no puede ser así de fácil – Izuku entrecerró los ojos. _\- ¿acaso su objetivo no era matar a All Might?, algo no cuadra aquí ¿Y que mierda es eso de "game over"? ,¿Es que acaso esto fue solo un juego para este tipo? –_

\- Oh si, antes de irnos….–

En un instante, Shigaraki aprecio frente a ellos y extendió su mano hacia la chica rana.

\- ¡golpeemos algunos del símbolo de paz! –

En ese momento, era como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta. Izuku ensancho los ojos y vio como la mano de Shigaraki se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Tsuyu. Él habia visto los efectos de su kosei, al parecer le permite descomponer todo lo que tocara con sus manos.

Si ese tipo tocara a Tsuyu…..entonces ella….

La imagen de Tsuyu descomponiéndose hasta que no quedara nada paso por su cabeza.

 **¡COMO SI FUERA A DEJARTE LASTIMARLA, MALDITO!**

 **¡BARU!**

¡PUM!

¡CRACK!

\- ¡GAH! – Shigaraki recibió un poderoso golpe de lleno justo en el rostro que lo mando volando varios metros lejos. Nomu no perdió tiempo y se separo de Aisawa para atrapar a su amo antes de que volara mas lejos.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! – grito Shigaraki quien se sostenía el rostro con las manos, estaba seguro de que escucho el "crack" de su cráneo justo cuando recibió ese golpe. - ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que…..?! – Shigaraki levanto la vista dejando ver su rostro ensangrentado, pero las palabras no salieron mas al ver a lo que lo habia golpeado.

Izuku salía caminado lentamente jejos de la orilla, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y sus ojos estaban ocultos por su gorra. A su alrededor un aura verde rodeaba su cuerpo mientras que Baoh se encontraba detrás de él con electricidad rodeando completamente su cuerpo y una mirada prácticamente apocalíptica en su rostro.

 _\- ¿Kujo? –_ pensó Aisawa hasta que su vista se aclaro un poco. - _No, es Midoriya –_ milagrosamente estaba consiente, estaba a punto de usar su kosei y salvar a su estudiante de lo que seria un muerte segura pero Midoriya se le habia adelantado.

\- ¿Un usuario de stand?, ¡¿tenían a un puto usuario de stand entre ellos y no lo sabíamos?! – gruño Shigaraki mientras sostenía su rostro ensangrentado.

\- bastardo – el tono de Izuku era peligroso y frio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo de villanos. La furia literalmente podia percibirse en cada fibra de ser. - Te atreviste a invadir este lugar para matar a mi ídolo, trataste de lastimar a mis compañeros, te atreviste a tratar de matar a Tsuyu – la ultima frase salió con un gruñido lleno odio, el peliverde levanto la vista dejando ver que sus ojos ardían en furia apenas controlada.

\- ¡voy a destrozarte por lo que has hecho, maldito bastardo! –

\- ¡ **BARU! –** Baoh rugió disparando un relámpago de sus manos hacia el trio de villanos.

¡BOOM!

En un instante, el relámpago impacto generando una nube de humo que bloqueaba la visión del trio de villanos.

\- Tsuyu, Mineta, ese ataque no sera suficiente para acabar a esos tipos, así saquen a Aisawa-sensei de aquí. Tratare de mantenerlos ocupados todo lo que pueda para que tengan tiempo – ordeno Izuku a la chica rana y al ero-chibi.

\- ¡estas loco Midoriya!, no importa lo fuerte que seas. No podrás con esos tres tu solo – exclamo Mineta con lagrimas.

\- Izuku, tu…. –

\- ¡Tsuyu! –

la chica rana fue interrumpida por el peliverde, la miro y para su sorpresa le dio una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, Tsuyu. Estaré bien –

Tsuyu quería protestar, quería desesperadamente decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Así que apretó los puños, pero no obstante asintió a la orden de Izuku.

\- Bien, aprovechen ahora – Izuku volvió su vista a la nube de polvo que empezaba a aclararse poco a poco mientras que Tsuyu y Mineta se dirigían hacia Aisawa.

 _\- Ten cuidado por favor, Izuku –_ pensó Tsuyu mientras se dirigía hacia su sensei.

La nube de polvo por fin se habia aclarado y se pudo apreciar que Nomu habia bloqueado el relámpago de Baoh con su propio cuerpo, manteniendo a Shigaraki y Kurogiri a salvo. Se podia notar algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo por el ataque, pero Izuku noto que se estaban sanando a un ritmo alarmante.

 _\- ¿Regeneración?, ¿ese es su kosei? Si es así, esto sera mas duro de lo que pensé –_ pensó el peliverde.

\- Eso fue peligroso – murmuro Shigaraki que miraba al stand y su usuario con un ojo critico. - Quien pensaría que habría un usuario de stand así de poderoso aquí, incluso logro sacudir un poco a Nomu –

\- Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, bastardo – Izuku se acomodo su gorra. - ¡Pero me las guardare para después de que te destroce! –

\- ¡ **BARU! –** Baoh inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Shigaraki con intención de golpearlo.

 **\- ¡RAAAAAAGH!** – Nomu no perdió tiempo y se lanzo directo hacia Baoh para interceptarlo.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Toda la zona central se sacudió por el choque de puños entre Nomu y Baoh, casi mandando a volar a todos los que estaban alrededor por la onda expansiva.

- **¡BARU!** – Baoh no perdio el tiempo y lanzo otro golpe directo hacia la cara de Nomu.

PAM

Pero Nomu fue mas rápido que el stand e impacto una potente patada su pierna izquierda.

- **¡BARU!** – Baoh ni se inmuto por el golpe, por lo que lanzo un golpe directo hacia Nomu por este retrocedió para esquivarlo.

\- Demasiado lento, niño. Admito que tu stand puede ser algo fuerte y rápido, pero Nomu fue hecho para luchar contra el símbolo de paz a su 100%. No tienes ninguna oportunidad – se jacto Shigaraki en un tono de burla.

\- ¿Dices eso solo porque tu monstruo esquivo uno de los golpes de Baoh?, que gran logro – Replico Izuku en un tono sarcástico el cual hizo gruñir a Shigaraki.

\- Por un momento considere en usarte como conejillo de indias para probar la fuerza de Nomu, pero cambie de idea. Acabalo Nomu –

 **\- ¡RAAAAAAGH!** – Nomu cargo nuevamente hacia Baoh lanzando algunos golpes a gran velocidad, pero el estand uso sus brazos para cubrirse de ellos. Inmediatamente, Baoh lanzo una ráfaga de patadas a Nomu, pero el monstruo salto en el aire para esquivarla.

Nomu callo en picada hacia Baoh y lanzo otro golpe directo a su rostro, pero el stand uso su codo para bloquearlo.

 **\- BARU** – Baoh lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro, pero Nomu inclino su cabeza a un lado para esquivarlo.

\- **BARU** –

¡PUM!

Baoh lo intento de nuevo, pero esta vez Nomu respondió con su propio golpe creando otra onda expansiva.

 **¡RAAAAAGH!** – Esta vez Nomu lanzo el golpe hacia el stand.

¡PUM!

Baoh intercepto el golpe con el suyo propio, creando nuevamente otra onda expansiva.

 **\- ¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU!** –

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Baoh y Nomu se encontraron en un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad, la fuerza de los golpes era tan grande que con cada choque se creaba una pequeña onda expansiva y rafagas de viento se liberaban por lo que nadie podia acercarse.

 **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU!**

El cuerpo de Baoh empezo a rodearse con electricidad mientras sus golpes aceleraban mas y mas Mientras que Nomu hacia lo mismo.

\- ¡ **RAAAAAAAAAGH**!– Nomu lanzo otro golpe pero esta vez Baoh lo atrapo con su mano. Este aprovecho y lanzo su golpe hacia el monstruo de piel negra, pero este igualmente atrapo su golpe con su otra manos.

 **¡BARU!/!RAGH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Tanto el stand como el monstruo chocaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, para después empezar a empujarse el uno al otro para que retrocediera, la presión era tanta que la tierra debajo de ellos empezo a resquebrajarse por la presión de ambos.

\- Increíble – dijo Kurogiri impresionado. El probo de primera mano que el stand del peliverde no era nada para jugar, pero que este igualando golpe por golpe a Nomu ya era otra cosa. Un pequeño escalofrió paso por su columna al darse cuenta de que ese niño pudo haberlo matado con su stand si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

\- Parece que ese stand es tan fuerte como All Might, o al menos es casi tan fuerte como él – dedujo Shigaraki mientras tenia una mano en el mentón. - Sera una buena prueba para la lucha contra el símbolo de paz –

\- No si Baoh y yo te acabamos antes de que llegue – comento el peliverde mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

\- No te confíes mucho, mocoso. Que tu stand sea fuerte ni quiere decir que tengas chance de vencer a Nomu –

\- Lo mismo podría decir de tu monstruo. Puede ser fuerte y rápido, pero creo que no es muy listo. Después de todo….– Izuku levanto la vista y le lanzo una sonrisa viciosa a Shigaraki, mientras que Baoh le sonrió de igual forma a Nomu. - ¿que idiota se acerca a alguien que produce electricidad? –

Shigaraki no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos.

 **\- ¡BARU! –** Rugió el Stand mientras Empezo a liberar su electricidad

BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZZ BTZZ BTZZZ BTZZ

BTZZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! –

Nomu rugió de dolor al sentir como la electricidad descargada por Baoh, el stand conducía una inmensa cantidad de energía a través de su cuerpo. Hasta el punto de que toda la energía residual salía disparada de forma aleatoria por la plaza central.

\- ¡Termina con esto, Baoh! – Exclamo Izuku

\- **BARU BARU BARU BARU –** El stand inmediatamente libero su mano del agarre de Nomu, llevo su puño hacia atrás reuniendo expulsando una gran cantidad de energía de su puño.

 **¡BARU!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Para después lanzar el golpe directo hacia Nomu creando una explosión por el impacto, junto con una cortina de polvo.

\- ¡Eso es!, ¡Midoriya tiene contra las cuerdas a ese monstruo! – exclamo Sato que se encontraba en el suelo para evitar ser golpeado por uno de los relámpagos.

\- ¡Aunque hubiera avisado antes de hacer eso, si no nos agachamos uno de esos rayos podia achicharrarnos! – agrego Sero con una sonrisa. que también estaba en el suelo.

Koda asintió con las manos cubriendo sus oídos.

Uraraka y Mina que también estaban agachadas mientras estaban junto al profesor herido se dieron una mirada antes de sonreírse la una a la otra con ojos llorosos.

\- ¡¿viste eso?!, ¡Midoriya seguramente venció a ese monstruo! – exclamo el ero chibi mientras aun llevaba a Aizawa junto con Tsuyu. – Sabia que era fuerte, pero ha demostrado que esta a otro nivel –

Tsuyu sin embargo no dijo nada, a pesar de presenciar como Izuku se desarrollaba en la lucha, no podia quitarse ese mal presentimiento que sentía. Solo esperaba que el peliverde estuviera bien.

\- 0 -

 _\- No se que tan buena sea la regeneración de ese monstruo, pero estoy seguro de que al recibir esa descarga y un golpe a toda potencia de Baoh no puede estar ileso –_ pensó Izuku con seriedad, pero aun así no bajo la guardia.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

CLAP

El sonido de los aplausos llamo la atención de Izuku y de los observantes, así que dirigieron su atención de donde provenían, solo para encontrarse con el villano peliblanco aplaudiendo de forma lenta.

\- Bravo, asombroso – El tono de Shigaraki parecía levemente impresionado mientras dejaba de aplaudir. – debo reconocerlo Niño, casi me asustaste por un momento. En especial cuando esos relámpagos salieron volando por todos lados. En verdad eres fuerte, un gran prospecto de héroe –

Izuku de inmediato se preparo para lo peor.

\- Pero…..– Shigaraki señalo al lugar de donde debería estar el monstruo presuntamente derribado. - Eso no es suficiente para vencer a Nomu –

La nube de polvo lentamente se disipo, hasta que finalmente revelo al monstruo Nomu con muchas quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo por la descarga eléctrica de Baoh, pero se regeneraban con rapidez. Pero lo que dejo atónito tanto a Izuku como al resto de los observantes es que el golpe que le habia propinado el stand no le habia hecho absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se notaba algún moretón o rasguño de ese golpe.

\- ¿Pero como ….?–

Izuku no llego a terminar, porque Nomu se lanzo hacia él a una velocidad monstruosa.

\- ¡ **BARU**! –

PUM

Baoh inmediatamente reapareció para interceptar el golpe de Nomu con el suyo propio, antes de que su ataque llegara a su usuario.

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAGH – Rugió el monstruo claramente enojado. Nuevamente trato de lanzarse hacia el peliverde para atraparlo.

\- ¡BARU! –

pero antes de que llegara hacia él, Baoh lo tomo de su hombro y con gran fuerza arrojo al monstruo por los aires. Inmediatamente lanzo un relámpago de su mano directo hacia Nomu.

¡BOOOOOM!

El relámpago impacto contra el monstruo y este callo al suelo en picada justo en la costa. Pero no tardo mucho para que empezara a ponerse de pie y sus heridas volvieran a curarse otra vez.

\- Gracias por eso Baoh, casi me alcanza – Izuku le dijo a su stand que simplemente asintió antes de tomar una postura de lucha sin despegar la vista de Nomu.

\- Que interesante desarrollo, parece que Nomu no es tan estúpido como pensabas – declaro Shigaraki con una sonrisa. - el ya vio que no puede lastimar a tu stand, así que se dirige hacia ti en su lugar ¿Qué harás ahora, niño? No puede lastimar a Nomu gracias a su absorción de choque. Tus habilidades eléctricas si bien pueden herirlo puede recuperarse gracias a su regeneración. Nomu solo necesita alcanzarte a ti para acabarte, mientras que para poder dañar a Nomu seria mas efectivo despellejarlo de su piel. Solo es cuestión de tiempo –

Izuku ensancho los ojos ante esta revelación.

 _\- ¡Así que es por eso que Baoh no pudo hacerle daño!, los ataques físicos no surten efecto gracias a su absorción de choque y en caso de que resultara ser dañado_ su kosei lo sanara – Izuku trago saliva antes de entrecerrar los ojos en el monstruo. - _Así que es por eso que es el arma secreta contra All Might. una fuerza y velocidad comparable a la suya, mas su capacidad de absorber cualquier golpe que lance y su capacidad regenerativa. A parte de su gran fuerza y velocidad, All Might no tiene otras habilidades, estaría en una gran desventaja contra el y mas aun si contamos su herida –_

El peliverde recordó brevemente como Trece le hizo la seña con los tres dedos a Aisawa cuando llegaron a la USJ, eso significa que él ya habia alcanzado su limite en su forma de héroe.

 _\- tengo que vencerlo, o al menos retenerlo hasta que lleguen refuerzos. La única ventaja que tengo contra el son las habilidades eléctricas de Baoh, necesito un poco mas de ventaja si quiero mantener a este monstruo a raya –_ Izuku no pudo contener la sonrisa salvaje que se formo en su rostro. - _Supongo que es momento de sacar mi nuevo truco –_

Izuku superpuso las piernas Baoh a las suyas antes de dar un gran salto y aterrizar en la a unos metros lejos de Nomu.

\- ¿Oh?, ¿listo para el raund 2? – Pregunto Shigaraki

\- Si, pero supongo que voy a agregarle un nivel de dificultad – Izuku sonrió para confusion de Shigaraki. - He estado esperando a alguien para usar esto a parte de mi Nee-san, y tu monstruo es perfecto para el trabajo –

Baoh aparecio detrás del peliverde con una sonrisa tan salvaje como la suya, su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad. Pequeños relámpagos salieron de su cuerpo salieron desde la punta de sus dedos hacia la arena debajo de él y Izuku.

Para sorpresa de Shigaraki y los observantes arena negra empezo salir del suelo y formo un circulo alrededor de Izuku y Baoh. Izuku extendió su mano izquierda y La arena negra dirigió a su mano y poco a poco empezo a tomar una nueva forma.

Cuando termino de reunirse, todos pudieron apreciar como la arena negra habia formado lo que parecía una enorme guadaña de color negro en la mano del peliverde con una especie de patrón de zigzag en la hoja.

Izuku la hizo girar unas cuantas veces en sus manos hasta que finalmente la coloco por encima de su hombro con la cuchilla apuntando hacia abajo.

\- Saluda a la **metal reaper** – dijo Izuku con una sonrisa. - Ten cuidado, La arena de hierro esta vibrando como una motosierra. Puede te haga sangrar un poco –

 **\- Grrrrr –** Nomu de alguna forma entendió al desafío y le gruño al peliverde Banchou.

\- Bien, Bakemono…. – el peliverde se coloco en posición apuntando la guadaña hacia Nomu y Baoh atrás de él volvía a reunir electricidad en su cuerpo mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

\- Shall we dance –

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Iida.**

 _\- ¡Maldición! –_ Iida no pudo evitar maldecir ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

BOOOOOM

\- GAH – Iida salió volando por una explosión que casi lo alcanza. Hizo una voltereta en el aire y al aterrizar procedió a seguir corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- HAHAHA, buen escape mocoso. pero por cuanto tiempo podrás seguir – a varios metros detrás de Lida se escucho una voz estridente.

La persona que perseguía a Iida se encontraba en un tanque de guerra del tamaño de un automóvil. El tanque era de un color verde brillante con diversas líneas negras pasando por sus costados donde se podían distinguir un par de cañones. En la parte superior donde se encontraba el cañón se podía apreciar lo que parecían un par de ojos color rojos y se podia apreciar que el tanque estaba rodeado por una aura color verde oscuro.

Iida no tardo en reconocer ese tipo de aura.

Ese tanque era un Stand.

Cuando habia logrado salir de la USJ ese tanque empezo a perseguirlo cuando se encontraba a varios kilómetros lejos.

 _\- Si esto continua asi, nunca podre llegar a la U.A para pedir refuerzos – Ii_ da acelero el paso en busca de alejarse lo mas posible del stand tanque. El no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra ese stand y lo peor es que su usuario estaba protegido dentro de él por lo que no podia alcanzarlo. Su única opción era alejarse de él, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para estar lejos de su rango de ataque hasta que pueda llegar a la U.A.

\- Conque tratando alejarse de mi rango de ataque, ¿eh? Muy inteligente – murmuro un hombre desde dentro del tanque fornido vestido con un traje militar y un casco que cubría su rostro. - tal vez fue por eso que logro escapar. - Ese Shigaraki es un estúpido, es una táctica básica de guerra asegurar la salida para que tu enemigo no escape del lugar – el hombre sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez de su empleador. - Bueno, eso ya no importa. Debo eliminar al mocoso antes de que vaya a avisarles a los pros –

El hombre apretó el timón del tanque y una sonrisa sedienta de sangre llego a su rostro.

\- ¡Fin del juego, Mocoso!, ¡puedes ser rápido, pero eso no te servirá contra War Pig! – exclamo El soldado a Lida desde dentro del tanque.

El aura alrededor del stand destello aun mas fuerte y para incredulidad de Lida, parecía que estaba ganando velocidad.

\- ¿Me esta alcanzando? – Iida jadeo al ver como el tanque poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas a él. Trato de acelerar aun mas, pero estaba corriendo a su máxima velocidad y lo peor de todo es que estaba llegando a su limite, su kosei pronto empezara a fallar.

 _\- No puedo permitir que eso ocurra, todos cuentan conmigo –_ Imágenes de sus amigos y compañeros de clase pasaban por su cabeza. – _¡No debo fallar! –_

Sin que el mismo Iida se diera cuenta, sus propulsores en sus rodillas fueron forzados a superar su capacidad, como resultado la velocidad de Lida sufrió un aumento explosivo y comenzó a alejarse del rango del stand tanque.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿puede aumentar su velocidad aun mas?! – Exclamo el uniformado sorprendido. - ¡No seré humillado de esta forma por un simple mocoso!, ¡fuego! –

BOOOOOOOM

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHH –

Los tres cañones de War Pig dispararon balas de aire directo hacia Lida. El estudiante fue mandado a volar por el ataque y cayo al suelo. Su armadura estaba parcialmente agrietada por el ataque y la sangre corría por su rostro. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza para levantarse y cayo al suelo nuevamente.

\- No debo ….quedarme aquí, debo…ir a la….U.A. no….puedo fallarles – gimió Iida desde el suelo, trato de arrastrarse en un intento desesperado de seguir avanzando.

Lida observo por encima de su hombro que War Pig se acercaba mas y mas, cañones apuntaron directamente hacia él y la risa enloquecida de su usuario se podia oír con claridad.

\- HAHAHAHAHA. ¡eso es lo que obtienes por tratar de superar a un veterano de guerra, mocoso! Di adiós –

 _\- Chicos….lo siento_ – Iida bajo la cabeza aceptando su destino. - _Les falle –_

 **¡TODO ESTA BIEN, JOVEN LIDA!**

Iida escucho ese grito detrás de él y lo observo lo dejo asombrado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el héroe numero uno habia aparecido y sostenía el stand tanque por encima de su cabeza con ambos brazos.

\- ¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! – exclamo el héroe con gran seriedad.

\- ¡All Might! – exclamo de miedo y furia el usuario dentro del tanque.

\- ¡HA! – All might arrojo el tanque hacia el cielo como si estuviera hecho de papel.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –

\- ¡Es todo suyo, joven Jolyne, Jotaro-san! –

Para la incredulidad de Lida, tanto el padre como la hija aterrizaron en el lugar, justo debajo de donde el stand tanque caída en picada.

\- Ne, tou-san. ¿Cómo tratamos con la gente que no nos grada? – pregunto Jolyne sin despegar la vista del enemigo mientras Stone Free aparecía atrás suyo.

\- Es simple, Jolyne – respondió Jotaro acomodando su gorra mientras Star Platinum aparecía de igual forma.

 **¡GOLPEANDOLOS!**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **¡ORA!**

¡CRASH!

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH –

El stand tanque o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de el fue mandado a volar varios metros lejos por cortesía de la lluvia de golpes de Star platinum y Stone Free. Mientras que su usuario fue expulsado del vehículo y callo en la carretera, trato de levantarse por unos instantes pero rápidamente sucumbió al dolor y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

El tanque stand empezo a transformarse, dejando ver que su verdadera apariencia era la de un automóvil común algo destartalado.

Iida tenia la mandíbula en el suelo ante esta exhibición de poder, no evitar mirar a sus dos senseis y su sempai con asombro no disimulado.

\- Cierra la boca que entran moscas, megane – Jolyne con una sonrisa en su rostro miro por encima de su hombro y con una mano en sus cadera.

el peliazul cerro la boca y simplemente asintió.

\- Yare yare. Deja de jugar, Jolyne. Tenemos cosas mas importantes con que tratar – Le recordó Jotaro a su hija.

\- Hai hai, ya lo se Tou-san – respondió la usuaria de Stone Free irritada.

\- ¿Como te encuentras?, joven Iida – pregunto All Might apareciendo al lado de su estudiante caído para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- algo lastimado, pero estoy bien – Iida ensancho los ojos al recordar su misión. - ¡pero eso no importa ahora!, la USJ esta siendo invadida por villanos! –

El heroe y los isuarios de stand ensacharon los ojos ante la noticia.

\- Dinos todo – Ordeno Jotaro con autoridad.

Iida les conto un resumen de como los villanos se infiltraron a la USJ con el motivo de matar a All Might y de como cortaron las comunicaciones para que no pidieran ayuda. Añadió el hecho de que Trece fue herido de gravedad, que Erazer Head se encontraba luchando contra una multitud de villanos y de como sus compañeros fueron dispersados por toda la USJ obligados a luchar por sus vidas.

\- La situación es peor de lo que imagine – All Might tenia un mal presentimiento desde que no pudo comunicarse con sus compañeros héroes, pero no imaginaba que la situación era peor de lo que habia previsto.

\- De hecho, hay una buena posibilidad de que se estén enfrentando a usuarios de Stand si el que perseguía a Lida-kun era una indicación – agrego Jotaro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Debemos irnos ya! – Jolyne estaba a punto de alejarse pero fue retenida por Jotaro que coloco una mano en su hombro.

\- No seas precipitada, Jolyne. No podemos ir a ciegas a ese lugar –

\- No ve vengas con eso Tou-san – Jolyne quito la mano de su hombro y encaro a su padre con una expresión furiosa. - ¡Esos chicos apenas se han enterado de los stand, podrían estar en peligro!. ¡Izu podría estar luchando por su vida en este momento y no estoy hay para ayudarlo!, ¡así que no me detengas! –

\- Entiendo como te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado – admitió Jotaro, aunque su expresión era tan estoica como siempre, él era sincero acerca de su preocupación por sus estudiantes. - pero no nos podemos precipitar, Lida-kun nos dijo que tienen un arma para derrotar a All Might y no creo que sea un farol. Debemos indagar un poco mas – el usuario de star platinum señalo al usuario enemigo inconsciente. - Además, debes confiar en Midorya-kun; Después de todo, tu misma lo entrenaste –

Jolyne no pudo refutar eso y apretó los puños en frustración. no obstante, sabia que su padre tenia razón. Así que a regañadientes asintió de acuerdo.

\- Bien – Jotaro camino hacia el usuario enemigo junto con Jolyne y All Might que llevaba a Lida. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, Jotaro lo levanto por el cuello de su camisa, le quito el casco revelando que era un hombre calvo con varias cicatrices en su rostro.

PAM

Y lo golpeo para despertarlo.

\- GAH, ¿pero que mier….? – el usuario de War Pig empezo a sudar al notar las miradas intensas de Jotaro, Jolyne y All Might.

\- Empieza a hablar – Jotaro amenazo sin rodeos con una mirada de ultratumba. Alguien se atrevió a lastimar a sus nuevos estudiantes, habia mucho que pagar.

No hace falta decir que usuario enemigo soltó la sopa en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **USJ (al mismo tiempo en el que Lida era perseguido)**

 **(Inserte OST: soul eater – psychedelic souljam)**

\- ¡Baru! – Rugió Izuku cargando hacia Nomu usando las piernas de Baoh para impulsarse. El peliverde balanceo su guadaña en forma vertical, pero Nomu salto de inmediato evitando el golpe.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM

 **\- ¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU ! –** Baoh aparecio y lanzo una andanada de golpes justo a cara, por supuesto no le hicieron daño pero si lo obligo a retroceder un poco.

\- ¡Tu turno Baoh! – Izuku le lanzo a su stand la guadaña y condujo la electricidad a travez de ella y cargo directo hacia Nomu.

\- ¡ **BARU! –**

SLASH

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el brazo de Nomu habia salido volando

Izuku y Baoh miraron por encima de su hombro como Nomu al parecer ni siquiera sintio que su brazo habia sido cortado. Izuku no se sorprendio demasiado cuando los musculos y los huesos de donde antes estaba su brazo empezaron a crecer de forma ascelerada, unos segundos despues un nuevo brazo reemplazaba al que fue cortado.

 _\- Ya me esperaba esto, esa regeneración es muy molesta –_ Penso el peliverde con una mueca mientras Baoh le entregaba la guadaña

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAGH! –

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar otra cosa, porque Nomu se lanzo hacia el a gran velocidad. El monstruo lanzo un golpe pero Baoh reacciono a tiempo y lo bloqueo con su brazo. Izuku balanceo su guadaña hacia él, pero Nomu retrocedió para evitar ser cortado nuevamente.

Esta vez Izuku se lanzo hacia Nomu superponiendo las piernas de su stand a las suyas para tomar impulso. Justo cuando estaba cerca del monstruo Baoh salió de su cuerpo con su mano envuelta en electricidad.

\- ¡BARU! –

BTZZZ BTZZZ BTZZZ

BTZZZ

\- RAAAAAAAAGH –

Nomu gime de dolor al recibir la descarga justo en el rostro y esta se extiende por todo su cuerpo dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado.

Izuku aprovecho esto y se lanzo hacia Nomu, llevo la metal reaper hacia atrás…

SLASH

SLASH

Y con un corte preciso, las piernas de Nomu fueron separadas de cuerpo.

 _\- ¡ahora! –_ Izuku dos monedas de su traje y las lanzo al aire. Inmediatamente, Baoh envolvía su cuerpo en electricidad.

 **¡BLIZKRIEG COIN!**

 **¡BARU!**

PUM

PUM

Baoh golpeo las monedas y con una precisión perfecta, las monedas impactaron en los brazos de Nomu, haciéndolos explotar.

El peliverde miro por encima de su hombro al monstruo con una mueca en su rostro. El sabia que se podia regenerar, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de que esto podría haber matado a una persona normal. Era obvio que la idea de matar para él y cualquier persona en su sano juicio, la idea de matar era horrible, pero cuando eres un héroe o quieres ser un héroe, tarde o temprano te afrontaras con una situación en la que tendrás que tomar la vida de un villano.

 _\- Izu, escúchame bien. Si deseas ser un héroe debes ser consiente de que te enfrentaras a situaciones difíciles y muchos casos mortales. Así que no puedes ser ingenuo y creer que todos los enemigos a los que te enfrentes pueden ser enviados a una cárcel o ser reformados. Llegara el momento en el que tendrás que tomar la vida de alguien para salvar la de otro_. _Se que eso no cambiara tu sueño o tu forma de pensar, pero cuando llegue ese momento, ¿podrás hacerlo? –_

Eso fue algo que su Nee-san le dijo durante sus diez meses de entrenamiento. Siendo honesto consigo mismo aun no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, pero su nee-san lo entiende.

Tal vez un día tenga que hacer eso, pero ese día no es hoy para su alivio. Él aun podría vencer a este monstruo, y esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo ahora que estaba temporalmente incapacitado.

\- Baoh – exclamo Izuku invocando a su stand. - hazlo –

El stand se lanzo hacia Nomu y lo tomo en un agarre de hierro para que no pudiera escapar.

 **¡BARU!**

BTZZZ BTZZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ

BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZZ

BTZZ

\- **RAAAAAAAAAAAGH** –

Nuevamente la electricidad salió del cuerpo de Baoh y esta extendió por todo el cuerpo de Nomu provocando que gritara de dolor. el monstruo se movía violentamente para liberarse del agarre del stand pero el agarre de hierro del stand no se debilitaba ni un poco mientras la electricidad se seguía extendiendo.

\- Puede que con tu absorción de choque y tu regeneración no sientas nada por fuera, pero por dentro es otra historia. Tu cuerpo entrara en shock por la descarga eléctrica de Baoh, en el peor de los casos podrías terminar en un estado vegetativo – dijo Izuku acomodando su gorra - **beat it from here, fool** –

 **(Fin del OST)**

 **\- No te quieras pasar de listo, gaki –**

Izuku ensancho los ojos al escuchar esa voz detrás de él. Inmediatamente volteo y lo que observo fue a Kurogiri abriendo un portal negro como el que lo habia transportado y a sus compañeros. De ese portal Shigaraki salió y apunto su mano fue directo hacia su cuello.

 _\- ¡Maldición!, ¡me descuide! –_ pensó alarmado Izuku mientras la mano de Shigaraki estaba a milímetros de tocar su cuello. En su mente se insultaba a si mismo por este descuido, ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de los otros villanos?

 **\- Game over, niño –**

Para sorpresa de Izuku sintió que algo envolvió su torso y lo jalo lejos de Shigaraki. Desafortunadamente, al perder su concentración, la metal reaper se volvió arena normal otra vez y Baoh desapareció ya que Izuku estaba muy lejos para mantener su forma, por lo que Nomu fue liberado.

Unos cuantos metros lejos el peliverde cayo al suelo bruscamente junto a la persona que lo rescato.

\- Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, Izuku –

El peliverde reconoció esa voz y levanto la vista para ver a Tsuyu retrayendo su lengua.

\- ¡¿Tsuyu?! –

\- Gero – Tsuyu simplemente asintió.

El peliverde se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de levantarse y sonreirle a la chica rana.

\- Gracias por eso, Tsuyu. Un poco mas y no la cuento. Eres toda una salvavidas –

La chica rana asintió sin cambiar su expresión, pero se noto el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, tu hiciste lo mismo por mi – Tsuyu a lo que Izuku asintió.

\- ¿y Aisawa-sensei? –

\- Mineta-chan se esta encargando de él con la ayuda de Ojiro-chan, nos encontramos con él mientras llevábamos a Aisawa-sensei a un lugar seguro –

\- Bien, eso es bueno. Pero ahora mismo…... – el peliverde dirigió su mirada hacia Shigaraki y Nomu, este ultimo levantados del suelo. – Tenemos otros problemas que atender –

\- Gero, No te preocupes. no vine sola –

Como si fuera una señal, una estela de la hielo se dirigió hacia Nomu, congelando la mitad derecha de su cuerpo.

Izuku volteo y vio a Todoroki caminando hacia ellos con toda calma.

\- ¿Todoroki-kun? –

En ese mismo momento, Kirishima aparecio y trato de golpear a Shigaraki, pero este logro evitar el golpe fácilmente.

\- Rayos, ¡no tuve mi momento! –

\- ¡Kirishima! –

De la sombra de Shigaraki, Rainbow Shadow junto con Tokoyami salió a la superficie y lanzo su garra hacia él. Pero el peliblanco salto hacia atrás esquivando él ataque por los pelos.

 **\- Keh, ese bastardo es rápido –** se quejo el stand sombra.

\- No te quejes, tu poder es mas débil aquí – reprendió Tokayami a su stand.

\- ¡Tokoyami! –

¡Por fin te tengo bastardo teletransportador! – Bakugo salto directo hacia Kurogiri, lo tomo de su gargantilla de metal y lo tiro al suelo.

\- ¡Kacchan! –

Izuku miro a todos sus amigos, el ajusto su gorra mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. - es bueno ver que todas están bien –

\- Je, es bueno verte también. Al parecer la tuviste duro con estos tipos, ¿eh? – comento Kirishima sacándole una risa al peliverde.

* * *

 **Entrada de la USJ**

\- Todos…. – Uraraka casi llora al ver que sus compañeros estaban bien y ahora se habían unido a la pelea. En ese momento noto por el rabillo de su ojo a tres personas que se dirigían hacia ellos. – oigan, ¿esos no son Ojiro-kun y Mineta-kun cargando a Aisawa-sensei? – el resto del grupo también se dio cuenta de esto y empezaron a llamarlos.

\- ¿pueden ayudarnos con él?, esta pesado –dijo Mineta apuntando a Aisawa.

\- ¡Vamos! –

Parte del grupo fueron a ayudarlos, mientras que Mina y Koda se quedaron para cuidar al héroe caído.

\- Tengan cuidado…. – Gimió Trece apenas consiente. - deben mantenerse alerta, hasta que lleguen los demas senseis. Cuando ellos lleguen, vayan a un lugar seguro –

\- Hai – respondió Mina, mientras que Koda asentía sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Plaza central de la USJ**

\- Kurogiri, nuestra entrada y salida fue vencida. Estamos en aprietos – Shigaraki no parecia para nada preocupado por su compañero.

\- Bastardo descuidado – gruño Bakugo en un tono burlón al villano que tenia atrapado. – Eres tal y como pensé que serias, solo algunas partes de tu cuerpo están cubiertas por esa neblina. La niebla cubre tu cuerpo fisico, ¿no? En ese momento…– el rubio recordó cuando él y Kirshima lo atacaron. - Si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho por completo de niebla, entonces no hubieras dicho "estuvo cerca" –

 **BOOM BOOM**

 **BOOM**

\- Si siento que te mueves sospechosamente, ¡te hare explotar de inmediato! –

\- Su comportamiento no es propio de un héroe – comento Kirishima divertido.

\- Además de capturarlos, ni siquiera fueron heridos. Los chicos de ahora son increíbles, hacen quedar mal a la liga de villanos – dijo Shigaraki levemente impresionado antes de mirar al monstruo antes de mirar al monstruo parcialmente congelado.

\- Nomu –

Para sorpresa de los que no estaban presentes, Nomu trato de ponerse de pie, pero termino destrozando su brazo y su pierna derecha que se encontraban congeladas.

\- ¡Vuelvan todos!, ¡ese monstruo puede regenerarse! – exclamo Izuku y sus compañeros al notar el peligro hicieron lo que dijo, excepto Bakugo que aun sostenía a Kurogiri.

Unos segundos después, las heridas de Nomu volvieron sanar. Sin perder el tiempo, todos se colocaron en posición de pelea.

\- Primero, recuperemos nuestro portal – dijo Shigaraki provocando que el peliverde ensanchara los ojos. – Ve, Nomu –

El monstruo obedeció y se lanzo hacia Bakugo a gran velocidad mientras se preparaba para golpearlo.

BOOOM

El impacto del golpe produjo una nube de polvo junto con una rafaga de viento que casi manda a volar a todos y a la persona que recibió el golpe lo mando a volar varios metros lejos.

\- ¡Bakugo! – grito Kirishima.

\- ¿Huh? –

Todos se movieron la cabeza en dirección de la voz, y notaron que el rubio explosivo estaba cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Lo esquivaste? –

\- No, cállate – respondió Bakugo antes de fruncir el seño. _– No pude ver nada –_

\- Otra vez haciéndote el héroe, ¿verdad? – gruño Tomura irritado.

Tsuyu ensancho los ojos y se giro a ver al lugar en donde Izuku debería estar, pero no habia nadie.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, todos pudieron ver a Baoh con los brazos en X mientras que detrás de él, Izuku estaba en la misma posición. Ambos levantaron la vista para dandole a Shigaraki una mirada de muerte.

\- Bastardo/ **baru –** gruñeron tanto el usuario como el stand.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estas enojado? Solo hice para salvar a mi compañero, al igual que tu lo hiciste para salvar a esa chica – Tomura señalo a Tsuyu. - La violencia con el propósito de salvar a otros es admirable, ¿No lo crees, banchou? –

\- ¿Sabes que, chico? Estoy enojado. Estoy enojado porque se categoriza la misma violencia como algo heroico o de villanos. Es absurdo, la violencia solo genera mas violencia. Y una vez que matemos al "simbolo de paz" todos lo sabrán –

\- Como si me importara lo que pienses – gruño Izuku acomodando su gorra sin despegar la vista de Shigaraki. - Lo puedo ver en tu cara como la luz del día. es cierto lo que dicen, hay personas que solo quieren ver el mundo arder, justo como tu – señalo al peliblanco. – Tu solo quieres divertirte, ¿no? –

\- ¿Se dio cuenta? – pensó el peliblanco sorprendido. El chico era mas perceptivo de lo que habia pensado.

\- Al parecer somos seis contra tres – comento Todoroki al notar los numeros.

\- Gero, ya conocemos la debilidad del villano de niebla – Tsuyu se preparo para luchar, aunque no tenia mucha destreza mano a mano, aun podría apoyarlos.

 **\- Keh, por fin algo de accion –** Raibow Shadow salió de Tokoyami y se preparo para luchar.

\- Si peleamos juntos….. – Kirishima endureció sus brazos. – ¡podremos ganar! –

\- Encárguense de esos dos, yo voy por el mas feo – Izuku miro a Nomu. - Tengan cuidado con el de pelo blanco, su kosei es destruir todo lo que toca con sus manos –

\- ¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes, Deku! – exclamo Bakugo mientras que en sus manos se formaban pequeñas explosiones.

Todoroki no dijo nada, pero se noto sus ojos se mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con el rubio explosivo.

\- Nomu, Kurogiri. Vayan ustedes por el usuario de stand – Tomura ordeno. - Yo me encargare de los mocosos –

\- Uf, esto es difícil – Izuku toco el ala de su gorra antes de mirar a Nomu. _– No creo que tenga otra oportunidad como la que tenia antes, ese monstruo es mas inteligente de lo que parece. Es arriesgado –_

\- Bien, terminemos esto y vayamos a casa – Shigaraki se lanzo contra el resto de sus compañeros.

 _\- pero si quiero vencerlo de una vez... –_ un aura color verdoso aparecio alrededor de Izuku.

-Oye, el de verdad va hacerlo – Dijo Kirishima mientras el y los demas se preparaban para luchar.

Izuku superpuso las piernas de Baoh a las suyas mientras miraba a Shigaraki.

 _¡TENGO QUE DARLO TODO!_

 **(Inserte: Boku No Heroe academia OST 1 - you say run / Theme Song – plus ultra)**

Cual bala, Izuku salió disparado directo hacia Shigaraki mientras Baoh aparecía y se adelantaba hacia Shigaraki. Nomu noto esto y se lanzo contra Izuku y Baoh nuevamente.

 **\- ¡RAAAAAAAGH! –**

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El stand y el monstruo chocaron sus puños nuevamebte, creando una onda expansiba que sacudio toda la USJ nuevamente, junto con una rafaga de viento que casi manda a volar a todos los que estaban alrededor y un cráter debajo de ellos.

\- Oi oi, ¿no habia quedado claro lo de la absorcion de choque? – Shigaraki salto hacia atrás

\- ¡Si, así es!– Izuku respondió con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

 **\- BARU –**

PUM

El cuerpo de Baoh se lleno de electricidad y golpeo a Nomu justo en el torso.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

PUM

\- ¡ **BARU!** –

PUM

 **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU! –**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

El stand y el monstruo encontraron en una cadena de golpes, cada golpe era tan fuerte que creaba una unda de choque y el piso abajo de ellos empezo a agrietarse.

\- ¿Una pelea a golpes cara a cara? – pregunto Tokoyami usando a Rainbow Shadow como apoyo para no salir volando. - ¡¿esa es su estrategia?! –

\- ¡I-increíble! – comento Kirishima que retrocedió un poco por las ráfagas de viento.

\- No puedo acercarme – Dijo Kurogiri junto a Shigaraki.

\- Si el kosei de este tipo de aquí es la absorción del choque y no la nulificacion del choque – la sonrisa de Izuku se ensancho. ¡Eso quiere decir que tiene un limite!, ¡¿verdad?! –

Los ojos de Shigaraki se ensancharon.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

 **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU!**

La velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes de Baoh aumentaba cada vez mas, forzando a Nomu a retroceder.

¿Hecho para luchar contra All might?, ¡¿Qué puedes soportar su 100%?! – Izuku se caminaba hacia adelante a paso lento y firme, al ritmo de que Baoh obligaba a Nomu a retroceder cada mes mas con sus golpes – No me hagas reír –

 **¡SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDES CON EL 100%**

 **DE BAOH!**

\- Sugoi – Susurro Tsuyu sin despegar la vista del combate. - _A pesar de estar frente a ese monstruo, él sigue avanzando sin siquiera inmutarse. Tampoco usa a Baoh-chan para golpear al azar, cada golpe que lanza…lo hace con todo poder, Gero –_

\- Kurogiri, ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Gruño Shigaraki, ¿como es que ese stand estaba logrando hacer retroceder a algo que fue creado para matar al heroe mas fuerte del mundo? El no podia entenderlo y….¿era su imaginación o Nomu se estaba moviendo cada vez mas lento?

\- No estoy seguro, es como si…. –Kurogiri ensancho los ojos ante la revelación. - Ese chico….

\- ¡habla! –

\- Ese stand esta usando sus habilidades eléctricas, esta enviando pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas al cuerpo de Nomu a través de sus golpes. Mientras lo esta golpeando desde afuera…..–

\- También lo esta dañando desde adentro – Shigaraki termino con un gruñido mientras empezaba a rascarse el cuello.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

PAM

Baoh lanzo un potente gancho derecho hacia Nomu, que lo mando a volar hacia una pared cercana, destruyéndola por completo.

\- ¡Baoh! – Izuku saco unas cuantas monedas y las lanzo al aire mientras su stand llevaba la electricidad a sus manos.

 **¡BLITZKRIEG COIN!**

 **BARU BARU BARU ¡BARU!**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Justo donde se suponía que estaba Nomu, Baoh lanzo las monedas creando varias explosiones donde estas impactaron.

\- ¡ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**! – Nomu salió de los escombros con un rugido bestial, le faltaban sus dos brazos y tenia un enorme agujero en donde se suponía que estaba su estomago. Pero eso no pareció importarle, pero aun así se lanzo contra Izuku.

\- No importa lo fuerte o resistente que seas – Izuku se acomodo su gorra. - ¿Por qué?, porque un héroe…... –

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

PUM

Baoh le dio un potente uppercut a la bestia, enviándolo a volar. Izuku superpuso las piernas de Baoh a las suyas y salto hacia la altura de Nomu.

\- ¡Siempre sale de aprietos! –

\- ¡ **BARU! –**

Izuku saco a Baoh nuevamente y el stand golpeo al monstruo con gran fuerza, enviándolo hacia el suelo.

¡CRASH!

Nomu se estrello contra el suelo, destruyendo el concreto donde habia impactado. El impacto fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo incluso reboto después estrellarse. En ese mismo momento, Izuku aterrizo frente a él con Baoh amortiguando el impacto.

\- Hey monstruo, ¡¿alguna vez has escuchado estas palabras?! – el aura de Izuku estallo de su cuerpo mientras que Baoh llevaba su mano hacia atrás mientras su mano destellaba con electricidad.

\- ¡Ve mas haya del limite! –

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

 **¡BARU!**

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Baoh golpeo a Nomu con toda su fuerza, lanzado un masivo relámpago desde su puño. el impacto fue tan fuerte que Nomu termino saliendo disparado fuera de la USJ en una estela de luz, atravesando las nubes. Hasta que finalmente se perdió en el horizonte.

Todos los que estaban cerca presenciaron el relámpago que habia mandado al villano a volar, algunos con Koseis animales tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedar sordos por el ruido.

\- Oigan, ¿ese relámpago era….? – pregunto Sero ayudando a Trece junto con Sato.

\- Podría ser que…. – Sato estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Mineta.

\- Fue Midoriya – Las lagrimas se reunieron en los ojos del ero-chibi. – ¡solo el podría hacer algo como eso! –

\- ¡BARU! – Baoh rugió de victoria mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire mientras que Izuku sonreia.

\- ¿es esto una comic o que?, es como si hubiera anulado su absorción – jadeo Kirishima. - Estas cosas stand son aterradoras –

\- Ese poder es demencial, ¿y dicen que hay mas monstruos como el de Deku hay afuera? – gruño Bakugo mientras veía la destrucción antes de posar sus ojos en su "rival".

 _\- ¿Esta es la verdadera fuerza de Midoriya y su stand? –_ pensó Todoroki.

 **\- Beat it from here, fool** – dijo Izuku algo jadeante pero con una sonrisa. Baoh dejo de rugir para después sonreirle a su usuario. ambos conectaron sus puños antes de dirigir su vista y señalar Shigaraki que temblaba de ira. **(Inserte la pose de Jotaro, con Baoh imitándolo)**

\- Parece que es game over para ti –

 **(Fin de OST)**

\- ¡¿Hizo trampa?! – Shigaraki empezo a rascarse el cuello furiosamente, hasta el punto de tornarse rojo. - ¡El dijo que podría matar a All Might!, ¡¿pero no pido con un simple niño?! –

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ahora que ya no tienes a tu monstruo tienes miedo? – dijo Izuku para llamar su atención. – Dijiste que querías acabar esto y irte a casa, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene? Ven, si te atreves – dijo el peliverde mientras que Baoh envolvía su cuerpo con electricidad, para después enviarla al suelo. La viruta de hierro del suelo y poco a poco la metal reaper tomo forma en su mano, antes de entregársela a su usuario.

Izuku sonrió amenazadoramente al peliblanco mientras colgaba la enorme guadaña sobre su hombro.

\- Aquí te espero –

Shigaraki retrocedió por puro instinto y volvía a rascarse el cuello con mas furia que antes.

\- Si solo tuviera a Nomu…, ¡podría ir contra él sin pensarlo! –

\- Por favor cálmate, Shigaraki Tomura – le aconsejo Kurogiri al peliblanco. – puede que no hayamos matado a All Might, pero aun así aun podemos deshacernos de Erazer Head, Trece, el chico y los estudiantes. Aun tenemos subordinados que podemos usar. Si tu y yo trabajamos juntos, podremos matarlos –

\- …..Si, es cierto – Shigaraki parecía haber recobrado la compostura. – quiero decir, al parecer tenemos a un "jefe secreto" frente a nosotros. Lo mas lógico seria acabar con él, ¿verdad? –

El grupo de villanos derribados por Erazer head empezaba a recobrar la conciencia y los villanos que se habían ocultado por el choque entre Izuku y Nomu comenzaban a salir.

\- Midoriya, ya se deshizo del tipo mas grande – Kirishima endureció sus brazos. - ¡Ayudemos con el resto! –

Todoroki y Bakugo asintieron de acuerdo, mientras que Tsuyu y Tokoyami caminaron hacia Izuku, colocándose ambos lados.

\- No te dejare luchar solo contra ellos, Gero – declaro Tsuyu

\- Lo mismo va para mi – acordó Tokoyami mientras Rainbow Shadow salía de su cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Otro usuario de stand? –_ pensó Kurogiri al ver al Stand sombra de Tokoyami.

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo, Shigaraki comenzó a correr hacia el peliverde.

\- ¡Esta es la venganza por Nomu! –

Kurogiri inmediatamente se lanzo junto con él.

El grupo se preparo para luchar nuevamente.

BOOOM

Pero justo cuando Shigaraki estaba a unos metros del peliverde, la entrada de U.A estallo de para incredulidad de todos.

FUSH

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM

PUM

Todo paso tan rápido que nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrió pero cuando se dieron cuenta, muchos de los subordinados de Shigaraki regados por la plaza central cayeron como moscas, tanto Shigaraki como Kurogiri fueron mandados a volar hacia atrás.

Unos segundos después, una figura imponente se poso frente a Izuku, Tsuyu y Tokoyami mientras les daba la espalda.

Los tres estudiantes no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver que no era otro que el mismísimo héroe numero uno frente a ellos.

\- ¡All Might!– Exclamo Izuku con una sonrisa al igual que la del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Parece que la tuvieron difícil, chicos – Comento All Might. - Pero no se preocupen mas. ¿Por qué?...–

En la entrada de la USJ, varias figuras se podían ver entrado al lugar. Que no eran nada mas y nada menos que los pro héroes y senseis de la U.A

 **PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ**

Los estudiantes ganaron grandes sonrisas y algunos casi lloraron al ver que sus senseis por fin habían llegado.

* * *

\- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!, ¡tomo un tiempo reunir a todos los que estaban disponibles! – declaro Nedzu sentado en el hombro

\- ¡Senseis!, ¡Iida-kun! – exclamo Uraraka con una sonrisa y pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- yo, el representante de la clase 1-A, Iida Tenya. ¡he regresado! – exclamo el megane que se encontraba junto al grupo de heroes.

\- ¡Sepárense y proteja a los estudiantes! – Ordeno Nedzu a lo que los senseis inmediatamente hicieron lo que dijo.

Justo al lado del pro héroe Sniper, Jotaro observo a Trece tirado en el suelo gravemente herido. Miro alrededor y noto que Aisawa igualmente herido era auxiliado por algunos de los estudiantes.

La gorra de Jotaro oculto sus ojos y los apretó sus manos hasta el punto de casi extraer sangre.

* * *

\- Senseis, por fin llegaron – dijo el peliverde mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

-¡Y yo también, Izu! –

Aterrizando atrás del peliverde, Jolyne le sonrió a su hermano menor honorario dejando al peliverde anonadado.

\- ¡¿Jojo-nee?! – exclamo Izuku descolocado por su repentina aparición. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Yare yare dawa, Izu. Nunca debes subestimar la intuición de tu hermana mayor – la usuaria de stone free sacudió la cabeza antes de acercarse al peliverde y darle un abrazo para sorpresa de este. - Me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupada, pero cuando vi ese rayo saliendo de la USJ supe que estabas pateando los traseros de estos bastardos. - Estoy muy orgullosa, Izu – le susurro en el oído al peliverde antes de romper el abrazo y tronar sus nudillos.

El peliverde gano un matiz rojo en sus mejillas, que trato de ocultar tapándose el rostro con su gorra. Cosa que gano una sonrisa de Jolyne.

Al lado del peliverde, la chica rana sentía una pequeña punzada de molesta al ver el abrazo pero lo dejo pasar. Su sempai debía estar preocupada por el peliverde, asi que era natural que se comportara así.

\- Ahora – Jolyne sonrió viciosamente mientras se tronaba sus nudillos y Stone Free salia de cuerpo. - iIre a apalear unos cuantos bastardos! – con eso dicho, la chica cabello de odango fue contra un grupo de villanos que estaba acercándose a ella.

\- Así que por fin estas aquí (cough) – Shigaraki tosía mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con Kurogiri. - Tu, escoria de la sociedad –

\- Oh, aun estabas consiente. Eso es bueno. Un pajarito me dijo que hiciste todo esto para tratar de matarme – la cara de All Might se torció en una mueca de furia mientras se arrancaba la corbata. – te voy a devolver el favor –

Tomura no pudo evitar tragar un poco ante la amenaza del héroe numero uno. Si tuviera a Nomu aquí seria una historia diferente. Pero ahora, no solo su arma fue vencida, ahora un montón de héroes pro estaban aquí también.

\- Espera, All Might –

\- Para sorpresa del héroe, Jotaro aparecio junto a él.

 _\- ¿Cuándo llego él hay? –_ se preguntaron todos, excepto Jolyne y All Might que sabían como lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jotaro-san? –

\- Yo me encargare de esto – dijo Jotaro en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión, sus ojos estaba ocultos por su gorra, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y un aura dorada de poder lo rodeaba. – así que no interfieras –

\- Mierda, Tou-san esta enojado – dijo Jolyne con una mueca al ver a su padre mientras Stone Free atrapaba a otro villano con sus cuerdas y empezaba a golpearlos. Sabia que cuando su padre se enojaba de verdad le esperaba un mundo de dolor al que lo hizo enojar; casi sentía pena por esos bastardos.

Casi

All might, miro a su amigo por un momento antes de asentir y dar un paso atrás.

\- Trata de no matarlos –

\- No prometo nada – respondió el usuario de Star Platinum antes de caminar hacia Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

 **(inserte: Jojos's bizarre adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST)**

\- ¿oh?, ¿Quién se supone que eres? – pregunto Shigaraki entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Yo?, soy Kujo Jotaro. Nuevo profesor de la U.A – Jotaro levantando la vista y señalo a Shigaraki. – Y la persona que se encargara de destrozarlos a ustedes –

\- ¿huh?, ¿destrozarme? Hablas como ese mocoso que venció a Nomu. ¿eres su viejo o que? –

Tanto Jotaro como Izuku arquearon una ceja ante la pregunta.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, debemos irnos ahora. Nos superan en numero, si nos quedamos nos atraparan – aconsejo Kurogiri mientras habría un portal para que él y Shigaraki escaparan.

\- Yare yare daze, Ustedes no se irán a ningún lado – dijo Jotaro mientras el aura a su alrededor crecia y brillaba aun mas. - Ustedes cometieron tres errores este día al venir aquí. Uno, lastimar a uno de mis amigos. Dos, amenazar a mis estudiantes. Y tres, el peor de todos los errores que cometieron hoy….. –

Jotaro levanto la vista al mismo tiempo que Star Platinum salía de su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡ **Haberme cabreado**! –

 **¡STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD!**

Todo alrededor de Jotaro se distorsiono tomando un tono semi oscuro, se podia escuchar lo que parecía el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, pero lo mas increíble es que todo, ya sea animado o inanimado, se habia detenido completamente.

\- Es tiempo de pagar – susurro Jotaro al momento de que Star platinum salía disparado hacia Shigaraki.

¡ **ORA**!

PUM

PUM

El stand golpeo a unos congelados Shigaraki y Kurogiri en sus rostros.

Jotaro tomo una profunda respiración, mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes de Trece, Aisawa y sus estudiantes antes de dejar salir toda su furia sobre sus presas.

\- ¡ORA! –

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM UM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **¡ORA!**

Unos momentos después, star platinum se detuvo y se dio la vuelta antes de desaparecer.

\- el tiempo retoma su curzo – Susurro Jotaro.

En ese momento, todo volvió a correr normalmente.

¡CRACK!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – tanto Shigaraki como Kurogiri rugieron de dolor. Ambos fueron arrojados hacia atrás mientras que la sangre repentinamente estallaba fuera de su cuerpo, sus huesos se rompieron y sus órganos internos se sentían hechos puré. En otras palabras, estaban en un mundo de dolor.

 **(Fin del OST)**

El resto de los observantes solo podia observar anonadados la escena, nadie excepto Izuku, Joyne y All Might podia comprender que es lo que habia ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda paso?! – Bakugo exclamo lo que estaba en la cabeza de casi todos los presentes.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué hizo Jotaro-sensei? – pregunto Kirishima.

Todoroki no dijo nada, pero sus ojos ensanchados eran toda la indicación que se necesitaba para saber que estaba tan conmocionado como el resto.

 _\- Esta es la segunda vez que veo ese poder, aun no deja de sorprenderme –_ All Might trago un poco de saliva al ver ambos villanos hechos puré. _La habilidad especial del stand de Jotaro-san es aterradora –_

\- ¿Eso fue….?–aunque Izuku sabia de su habilidad por parte de Jolyne aun estaba conmocionado al verla por primera vez.

\- Así es, Izu.— Jolyne camino hacia él después de haber vencido a otro villano. - Esa es la habilidad del Star Platinum que te conté. Asombroso, ¿cierto? – .

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente la habilidad de su stand, Sempai? – pregunto Tsuyu curiosa con un dedo cerca de su boca.

\- Detener el tiempo – respondió Jolyne de forma casual, como si no fura nada sorprendente.

Todo se quedo en silencio en ese mismo instante, los ojos de los estudiantes que no sabían de esto se ensancharon exponencialmente y sus mandíbulas cayeron. Incluso los estoicos Tokoyami y Todoroki se encontraban en estado de shock ante esa información.

\- ¡Eso es una mierda! – Bakugo estallo mientras se acercaba a Jolyne. - ¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡no hay forma de que algo así sea posible! ¡no importa que tantas habilidades extrañas tengan esos monstruos, stands o como se llamen!, ¡no puede ser posible que exista una habilidad así! –

\- Cree lo que quieras, bomba andante. Lo que dije es verdad, si no me crees es tu problema –

\- Es cierto, joven Bakugo – All Might llamo la atención de todos. - Yo mismo lo he comprobado, la habilidad de Jotaro-san para detener el tiempo es real – acordó antes de mirar a Jotaro que caminaba hacia Shigaraki. – Es muy probable que Jotaro-san sea el ususrio de Stand mas poderoso de todos con esa habilidad –

 _\- En realidad, ese puesto le pertenece a mi tío Giorno_ – pensó Jolyne con una sonrisa traviesa al ver la incredulidad de todos los presentes excepto Izu y All Might. Oh, si se sorprendieron con la habilidad de su padre, probablemente sus cabezas estallen al enterarse de la habilidad de su tío de Italia.

Mientras tanto, Jotaro ahora mismo se encontraba frente aun semi-inconciente Shigaraki que gemía de dolor, por el rabillo de su ojo observo que el villano teletransportador estaba probanlemente inconciente.

\- M-maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – alcanzo a preguntar Shigaraki mientras levantaba la cabeza con gran esfuerzo y miro a Jotaro con ira y miedo.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez solo te golpee muy rápido y no lo notaste. Eso no te importa– respondió Jotaro entrecerrando los ojos en Shigaraki mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos. - lo unico que importa aquí es que has perdido y tienes información que yo quiero –

\- N-No dire nada – Shigaraki saliva y sangre. - ¡No te dire nada!, tu y ese maldito mocoso de haya han arruinado todo!, hu-hubiera matado al simbolo de paz y creado una era. Pero ese patético mocoso aspirante de de banchou, traje estúpido y cabeza de brócoli tubo que interferir! –

\- Mírate, haciendo un berrinche como un ni.. – Lo que estaba a punto de decir Jotaro fue interrumpido al sentir una potente intencion asesina. Volteo, y lo que vio fue al peliverde con su gorra cubriendo sus ojos mientras un aura verdosa lo rodeaba y….tal vez solo este imaginando cosas, pero la guadaña que tenia en sus manos ahora se veía mas grande que antes.

El usuario de Star platinum soltó un suspiro mientras tocaba el ala de su gorra.

\- Yare yare daze, ¿Por qué siento que Jolyne tiene algo que ver con esto? –

STOMP STOMP STOMP

STOMP

En ese momento, la tierra empezo a temblar.

* * *

 **Plaza central (Con el resto de los senseis y estudiantes)**

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Exclamo Mic tambaleándose un poco por el repentino temblor.

\- creo que yo se – dijo Sniper mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la zona montañosa mientras le disparaba a otro villano sin prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué es, Sniper? – pregunto Nedzu que aun estaba sobre el hombro de Blood King mientras este derribaba a otro villano.

\- Pues…. – Sniper señalo con su mano en la dirección donde se encontraba la zona de derrumbes, Nedzu lo siguio y casi se cae de su posición al ver lo que parecia una gigante mujer desnuda con seis brazos dirigiéndose hacia la plaza central y que al parecer perseguia a algunos estudiantes.

\- Evacuen a los estudiantes ahora, Sniper, Mic, cementos, traten de detener a la gigante. No podemos permitir que…...–

BOOOOM

Repentinamente el temblor se detuvo. La mandíbula de todos, héroes, villanos y estudiantes cayo al ver que lo que parecía un proyectil de energía golpeo a la gigante en el centro de su cabeza y lentamente empezo a caer. Pero antes de que chara contra el suelo, la titanica mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Mic decidió romper el silencio como solo el sabe.

\- ¡YEAH! –

* * *

 **Unos momentos antes**

Mierda, mierda, mierda – Repetía Jiro algo agitada mientras seguía corriendo mientras todavía llevaba a Kaminari que aun estaba atontado.

\- ¡jiro-san!, no podemos seguir asi – Exclamo Momo igualmente agitada pero sin aminorar el paso.

\- ¡Pues no tenemos otra opción!, tenemos que seguir si no queremos ser aplastadas por esa gigante y la chica patata. ¡Así que sigue corriendo, ya estamos cerca de la plaza!–

\- KyaHahaha, corran hormiguitas, ¡corran! – exclamo la castaña que se aferraba a la gigante. Epica, se están cansando. ¡Acelera y aplás….–

BOOOM

Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue interrumpido, ya que lo parecía un rayo de energía se estrello contra la cabeza de Epica y la chica llevo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el dolor del impacto del ataque.

\- ¿huh? – fue lo unico que la chica dijo antes de tambalearse hacia atrás y caer hacia el suelo. La stand gigante desapareció antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras que su usuaria por suerte aterrizo cerca de unos arbustos que retuvieron su caida evitando su muerte.

Jiro y Momo tenian la mandíbula en el suelo mientras que Kaminari aun repetía "Wee" con los pulgares en alto.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso? – Pregunto Momo desconcertada.

Jiro miro hacia todos lados en busca de quien derribo al gigante. Unos momentos después, encontró algo a unos metros de ella, dejo a Kaminari en el suelo. Se acerco y lo recojio.

\- ¿una moneda de arcade? – jadeo/pregunto la rockera sorprendida. ¿ese rayo de energía era una simple moneda de arcade? Vivió a mirar a su alrededor para encontrar a la persona que la habia arrojado.

Su mirada se detuvo en el lugar donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos, su sempai, All Might y el nuevo profesor a varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Su mirada se ensancho al ver a Midoriya rodeado de un aura jodidamente intimidante, una guaña el doble de su tamaño en su mano y su stand apuntando a su mano rodeada de electricidad apuntando donde la mujer gigante estava antes.

\- Asi que fuiste tu el que nos salvo, ¿eh? Midoriya – una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en la cara de Jiro mientras miraba al peliverde banchou. Tendría que darle las gracias mas tarde.

* * *

 **Con el grupo de Izuku**

Todos los que estaban alrededor miraban conmocionados al peliverde. De alguna manera se las habia arreglado para disparar su ataque especial tan rápido que nadie lo vio y derribo al gigante en un instante.

\- Izuku – Tsuyu susurro tratando de llamar su atención, pero el peliverde parecía no escucharla antes de que empezara a caminar arrastrando la hoja de la guadaña por el piso mientras que su stand se rodeaba de mas y mas de electricidad.

\- Mierda – Jolyne se golpeo la frente. De todos los momentos en los que alguien tenia que decirle "ese apodo" tenia que ser este, ¿verdad?

\- Oi, ¿Qué le ocurre a Midoriya? – pregunto Kirishima confundido por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

\- Deku va pulverizar a ese bastardo– dijo Bakugo inusualmente serio conmocionando a todos a su aleredor. El habia visto antes lo que paso cuando alguien le dijo a Deku de esa forma.

\- Oye bastardo, ¿que fue eso ultimo que dijiste antes? Creo que no te escuche bien – pregunto Izuku en un tono sereno y tranquilo mientras se acercaba a Shigaraki y Jotaro.

El pliblanco, que estaba demasiado herido para reconocer el peligro simpkemente miro al peliverde como si fuera estupido.

\- ¿H-huh?, acaso estas sordo. Te dije cabeza de bro ….–

BOOOM

El peliblanco no llego a terminar, ya que un Blitzkrieg coin paso junto a el, cortando varios mechones de su cabello. Lentamente miro hacia atrás, solo para ver un camino de destruccion hasta un enorme agujero al atro lado de la USJ.

\- Infeliz – Susurro Izuku antes de levantar la vista para mirar Shigaraki con ira pura. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma?! –

 _\- Genial, otro Josuke_ – Jotaro toco el ala de gorra y nego con la cabeza. Esto definitivamente era culpa de su hija.

 **\- Baru –** Baoh detrás de el le siseo Shigaraki mientras el flujo de la electricidad en su cuerpo aumentaba.

El peliverde saco una moneda de su traje y la apunto hacia Shigaraki.

\- ¡Izu, detente!. ¡Si le das con eso lo mataras! – exclamo Jolyne preocupada mientras se preparaba para contener a su hermano honorario, pero para su sorpresa su padre la miro y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Estaba algo confundida, pero decidió dejar esto en manos de su padre.

No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, Jojo-nee. Reducire la potencia y lo pondre por tiempo indefinido en el hospital – respondió Izuku.

Sera mejor que te tranquilices, Midoriya-kun – Jotaro se separo de Shigaraki y camino hacia el peliverde. El ya esta vencido, no tienes que hacer nada mas –

Muévase, Jotaro- sensei. Ese infeliz de las manos tiene una charla pendiente conmigo y Baoh –

\- No deves dejar que la ira te consuma, no estas pensando de forma racional. Esa no es la forma de actuar de un heroe – Dijo Jotaro provocando que Izuku se tensara antes de bajar la cabeza mientras empezaba a tomar respiraciones profundas mientras que Baoh desaparecía. Al parecer estaba calmándose. – eso es, así esta mejor. No puedes enfurecerte de esa forma solo porque alguien te llama cabeza de brócoli, es estúpido – Unos segundos después, Jotaro se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y no pudo evitar maldecirse a si mismo.

El agarre de Izuku en su guadaña se tenso y esta se hizo un poco mas grande, el aura de poder volvió a salir y levanto la vista dejando ver la ira en sus ojos.

 _\- Mierda, aquí viene_ – Pensó Jotaro

Baoh salió del cuerpo de Izuku y lanzo un golpe hacia Jotaro.

 **\- BA…. –**

 **\- ¡ORA! –**

PUM

Baoh fue interrumpido por un golpe de Star Platinum justo en su rostro haciendolo retroceder.

\- PUAH – Izuku retrocedió un par de metros y escupió sangre por la boca al sentir el golpe antes de caer en una rodilla.

\- Izu/Izuku/Midoriya/Deku/Joven Midoriya – Exclamaron Jolyne, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Todoroki Bakugo, y All Might.

\- ¡Tou-san! – Exclamo Jolyne de conmoción y furia, estaba a punto de intervenir, pero su Tou-san solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera. – maldición, Tou-san. Si lo lastimas demasiado, juro que voy darte una paliza – susurro la usuaria

\- Sempai, All Might hay que detenerlos – dijo Tsuyu preocupada por el peliverde.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se?, cara de rana. Pero Tou-san va a encargarse. Se lo que le sucede a Izu y no saldra de ese estado hasta alguien lo detenga. Normalmente soy la única que puede hacerlo, pero Tou-san se hará cargo esta vez – Jolyne fruncio el seño mientras apretaba las manos antes de volver a mirar la pelea.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la lucha.**

 **(Inserte Bad Max: Fury road/ Blood bag)**

\- ¿Ya te tranquilizaste, Midoriya-kun? – pregunto Jotaro al peliverde caído.

\- Tsk. Cuando la gente me dice ese maldito apodo me hierve la sangre – Izuku escupió un poco de sangre. El brazo de Baoh salió de su cuerpo y tomo la guadaña. la electricidad empezo a correr a travez de ella. La hoja de la guadaña empezo a brillar con la electricidad y creció un par de tallas mientras la Izuku la levantaba.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! –

Izuku balanceo su guadaña hacia libero una onda de energía eléctrica hacia Jotaro. Él superpuso las piernas de Star Platinum y se impulso hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

BOOOM

La onda de energía continuo su camino, destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que finalmente impacto en la fuente en medio de la plaza central, creando una pequeña torre de agua.

 _\- Yare yare, eso fue peligroso –_ Pensó Jotaro antes de tensarse al sentir el peligro sobre él. En menos de un momento, El peliverde estaba frente a él.

\- ¡Te tengo! –

\- No lo creo – Jotaro esquivo el ataque inclinándose hacia un lado, lo intento otra vez pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Izuku continuo balanceando su guadaña en un intento de darle a Jotaro pero el seguia esquivando. – eres muy predecible, puedo decir que no tienes mucho tiempo usando esta cosa. Pero no lo haces mal –

\- ¡ **ORA**! –

CRACK

Star Platinum salió de su cuerpo y atrapo la hoja de la guadaña con ambas manos y con un poco de fuerza la destruyo.

\- Mierda – jadeo el peliverde.

\- ¡ **ORA**! – Star Platinum lanzo un golpe directo hacia el peliverde.

PUM

Pero Baoh salió de su cuerpo justo a tiempo y coloco sus brazos en X para amortiguar el golpe, aun así el golpe era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos retroceder unos cuantos metros.

 **\- STAR FINGER –**

Star Platinum estiro su dedo índice y medio hasta el peliverde. El peliverde superpuso las piernas de Baoh y retrocedió para esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡ **BARU**! – Baoh aparecio y lanzo un relámpago hacia Jotaro desde su mano.

\- ¡ **ORA**! –

PAM

Pero Star platinum clavo sus manos en la suelo y arranco un pedazo roca que uso como escudo.

BOOOM

El relámpago impacto contra la roca, creando una nube de polvo. El peliverde se quedo mirando fijamente la nube de polvo hasta que lentamente se fue disipando, revelando a Jotaro con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Midoriya-kun? – pregunto Jotaro pero para su sorpresa el peliverde sonrió viciosamente.

\- No, aun no. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de donde estas parado? –

Baoh salió de su cuerpo y levanto las manos y generando una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus manos.

Jotaro miro un el ataque algo extrañado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la parte donde se encontraba estaba rodeada de agua.

 _\- Ese chico….el espero hasta que el agua de la fuente llegara hasta este lugar –_ pensó Jotaro algo alarmado.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde para retirarte, Jotaro-sensei! – Exclamo Izuku mientras Baoh salía de su cuerpo y reunió una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus manos.

 **\- ¡BARU! –**

BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ

BTZZ BTZZ

Jotaro inmediatamente superpuso las piernas de star Platinum y salto para esquivar la descarga eléctrica. El miro hacia abajo y ensancho un poco los ojos al ver que tanto el niño como el stand sonreían.

\- ¡Ahora no puede esquivar, Sensei! – exclamo Izuku desde el suelo mientraa que Baoh reunia nuevamente electricidad en sus manos.

\- ¡ **BARU**! –

Baoh lanzo un relámpago hacia Jotaro en el aire.

 **¡STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD!**

El mundo se distorciono nuevamente, el tiempo una vez mas se habia detenido para todos excepto para Jotaro. Dicho usiario de stand solto un pequeño suspiro antes de ver al peliverde algo impresionado.

 _\- Se las arreglo para forzarme a detener el tiempo –_ pensó Jotaro, ¿hace cuanto tiempo habia pasado alguien lo habia forzado ha hacer esto? Quizás desde su tiempo en Morioh. Desde entonces se habia entrenado a si mismo para regresar a su antigua gloria cuando era joven. Incluso logro aumentar su time stop hasta cuatro segundos y lograr la capacidad de moverse como Dio lo hacia en él. Que este chico lo ponga en este tipo de situación…definitivamente logro ver el porque Jolyne y All Might le tienen tanta confianza.

El usuario de Star Platinum se movió en el aire para evitar el relámpago, antes de que finalmente se terminara el tiempo de su habilidad.

\- El tiempo retoma su curso –

BOOOM

El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente. El relámpago impacto con el techo del edificio dejando un gran agujero y Jotaro aterrizo en el suelo usando a su Stand para amortiguar el impacto. Levanto la vista y vio al peliverde entrecerrando los ojos en él.

\- Detuviste el tiempo, ¿No es así, Jotaro-sensei? – El peliverde pregunto/gruño mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez solo lo esquive en el ultimo momento – Jotaro soltó una pequeña, extremadamente pequeña sonrisa al peliverde antes de hacer lo mismo que él.

Cuando por fin uno estaba a unos pocos metros del otro, ambos tenian las manos en sus bolsillos se miraban intensamente sin decir ninguna palabra. El viento empezo a soplar ondeando ambos abrigos, hasta que….

 **¡BARU!/!ORA!**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Ambos stand salieron de sus usuarios y comenzaron un choque de golpes. Los golpes eran tan rapidos que eran borrones para el resto de los espectadores de la lucha. Al igual que antes, cada vez que sus puños conectan genera una pequeña onda expansiva.

Hablando de expectadores cada uno de ellos miraba con diversas reacciones

Jolyne se dividía entre la preocupación y la euforia. ¡su hermanito estaba luchando a la par contra su padre!, algo que solo pocas personas han logrado, ella incluida entre esas personas. Pero aun estaba preocupada de que su padre lastimara a su hermano o que su hermano termine hiriendo a su padre. Solo podia esperar hasta que lucha termine

All might miraba la escena con asombro, el ya habia visto algo así antes, pero ver este tipo de choques no dejaba de asombrarlo. Pero al igual que Jolyne, solo esperaba que la lucha termine sin que nadie salga herido de gravedad.

Tokoyami miraba con seriedad, pero por dentro estaba incrédulo. Esto era una lucha entre usuarios de stand. Es la primera vez que presenciaba este tipo de lucha y no podia dejar de sorprenderse. Una llama de determinacion se encendio en su pecho al precenciar esta lucha, se prometio a si mismo entrenar aun mas para poder usar a Raibow Shadow a todo su potencial para alcanzar el nivel de su amigo, su sempai y su nuevo maestro.

Kirishima miraba con los ojos ensanchados la lucha, en su mente , su amigo y sensei eran dos personas increíblemente varoniles. No podia despegar los ojos desde el momento en que la lucha empezo y no podia dejar de asombrarse cada vez mas.

Bakugo estaba que no creía lo que veia, desde que Deku saco a ese monstruo, Stand o lo que sea por primera vez no habia hecho mas que fortalecerse. Ahora podia luchar contra villanos como ese monstruo de piel negra y su maestro que hasta ahora habia demostrado ser un hombre rudo y poderoso. Apretó los puños y los dientes. Stand o no, el se haria mas fuerte y superara a Deku en convertirse en el numero uno.

Todoroki miraba la lucha con su típica expresión estoica, pero al igual que Tokoyami su mente corría una milla por minuto. ¿este era el verdadero nivel de un usuario de stand?, ¿era su compañero de clase y sensei tan poderosos? ¿El podría vencerlos sin usar su lado Izquierdo? Estas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Pero de algo estaba seguro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía verdaderamente pequeño.

Tsuyu miraba la escena con su típica expresión indescifrable, pero si se fijaban bien podrían notar que apretaba los puños con fuerza y se podia ver que temblaba levemente. No quería que ninguno saliera lastimado, en especial su amigo. No sabia porque, pero la idea de que Izuku saliera lastimado le dolia profundamente.

 **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU**

 **BARU BARU BARU**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA**

Ambos usuarios se mantenian firmes, los pequeños cortes en su cuerpo aparecian entre momentos por la lucha de sus stands. Ninguno retrocedía, ambos Stand estabab a la par en fuerza y velocidad. Habia sido divertido, pero Jotaro sabia que debía terminar esta lucha.

 **¡ORA!/¡BARU!**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

CRACK

Ambos Stands chocaron creando otra onda expansiva, pero esta vez ambos golpes habían sido tan fuertes que las manos de ambos stands se resquebrajaron. Por lo que las manos de ambos usuarios empezaron a sangrar.

\- Esto termino, Midoiya-kun – dijo Jotaro

\- Si….pero sensei, ¿sabia esto? – una sonrisa viciosa aparecio en la cara de Izuku. – ¡Es mala idea tocar a alguien que produce electricidad! –

Jotaro miro por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera también en su rostro desconcertando al peliverde.

\- Ya me esperaba eso –

La sonrisa en el rostro de Izuku murió, sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de su ira anterior y ensancharon al darse cuenta de algo que desde un principio se debió haber dado cuenta.

Su sensei pudo haber terminado esta lucha desde el inicio.

 **¡STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD!**

El tiempo se habia detenido nuevamente para todos, excepto Jotaro. Star platinum separo su puño del de Baoh y desapareció. Jotaro camino hasta estar frente al peliverde.

\- Parece que te diste cuenta, Midoriya-kun – dijo Jotaro ahora frente al congelado Izuku. - Yare yare, me estoy volviendo suave – el usuario de Star Platinum entrecerró los ojos en el peliverde. Por un ínstate, solo por un breve instante una idea inquietante paso por su cabeza.

 _\- Me pregunto si de alguna forma el viejo hizo de las suyas otra vez o Josuke siguió los pasos de su padre –_ la actitud del chico le recordó mucho a Josuke cuando alguien insulta su cabello y al parecer tampoco pierde su mente táctica al estar en ese estado de ira al igual que él quizás…

 _\- No, eso seria ridículo –_ Jotaro negó con la cabeza, el su hubiera enterado de algo asi si el viejo fuera su padre y estaba seguro de Josuke era lo suficientemente honorable para no hacer lo que hizo el viejo con otra mujer. - A _demás…...También es un poco como yo cuando era joven –_

\- Fue una buena pelea, Midoriya-kun. Jolyne te entreno bien, Ella tenia razón cuando dijo que eras un usuario de stand muy fuerte. pero….. – Jotaro llevo su puño hacia atrás. - Aun te queda mucho por aprender –

\- El tiempo se reanuda –

El tiempo volvió a seguir su curso, el peliverde inmediatamente jadeo cuando vio a Jotaro frente a él.

\- Mierd…–

\- ¡ORA! –

PUM

\- GAH –Izuku jadeo al recibir el gancho derecho de Jotaro justo en el abdomen, fue tan fuerte que un poco de sangre salió de su boca. El usuario de Star platinum se alejo y Izuku cayo al suelo inconsciente.

 **(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡IZU!/¡IZUKU! – Gritaron Tsuyu y Jolyne al ver peliverde en suelo. Inmediatamente corrieron a auxiliarlo.

\- Yare yare, bien ahora solo queda atrapar a ese sujeto – Jotaro dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

Cuando su vista se poso en el lugar donde ambos se encontraban. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente al ver que un portal negro habia aparecido debajo de ellos. El villano tele transportador debió haber recuperado la conciencia en algún momento de la lucha y ahora esta tratando de escapar junto con su compañero.

 _\- ¡Maldición! –_ Jotaro, ahora mismo no podia usar su time stop despues de haberlo usado hace poco. Inmediatamente, superpuso las piernas de Star platinum y se impulso hasta donde se encontraban ambos villanos.

\- ¡OH NO! – All Might jadeo al darse cuenta de esto también. Inmediatamente se impulso hasta ellos.

Pero ninguno esperaba que dos portales negros aparecieran frente a ellos, transportadolos de regreso a sus posiciones anteriores.

Sniper desde lo lejos empezo ha disparar hacia donde se encontraba Tomura, pero las balas fueron absorbidas por la oscuridad de Kurogiri.

\- Puede que haya fallado esta vez…..pero la próxima, juro que te matare. Símbolo de paz, ¡All Might!...y no crean que olvidare esto, Kujo Jotaro y también Banchou cabeza de brócoli – dijo Tomura antes de desaparecer en el portal oscuro.

\- ¡Kusoyaro! – Izuku se levanto ese momento con su aura ardiendo en furia.

 _\- ¡¿No estaba inconsciente?!_ – pensaron todos sorprendidos al ver su repentina recuperación. Ahora tenían un nuevo nivel de respeto por el peliverde, así como también acordaron en silencio, nunca, jamás de los jamases decirle o mencionar ese apodo frente al peliverde iracundo.

\- ¡Maldición! – El peliverde maldijo antes de bajar la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza en señal de frustración. Esto fue su culpa, si no hubiera tenido arranque de ira, esos dos no se hubieran escapado.

Como si leyera su mente, Jotaro lo miro antes de tocar el ala de su gorra y soltar un suspiro.

\- Si te estas culpando por esto, simplemente no lo hagas. Ambos pensamos que ya estaban vencidos y nos distrajimos en nuestra lucha al igual que los demas. Cometimos un error, lo importante es no volver a cometerlo una segunda ves. Los atraparemos la próxima vez, así que deja de pensar estupideces, ¿entendido? –

Izuku miro a Jotaro sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- Hai, sen….–

Pro antes de que Izuku terminara de hablar, sintió que algo o mas bien alguien chocaba contra él. Bajo la cabeza y se encontró con que Tsuyu tenia la cabeza en su pecho y sus manos se aferraron a su gakuran con gran fuerza. El peliverde no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos al sentir un poco de humedad en su camisa.

Ella…estaba llorando.

\- ¿Tsuyu, que….? –

\- Gero, eres un tonto, eres un tonto. Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto! – la chica rana sollozaba en el pecho del peliverde mientras lo golpeaba levemente. - ¡¿Por qué te arriesgaste y te enfrentaste a ese monstruo tu solo?!, viste lo que esa cosa le hizo a Aisawa-sensei, ¡casi te matan! ¡¿ Y Por qué atacaste a Jotaro-sensei?! ¡Eres un tonto! – Tsuyu le grito al peliverde mientras levantaba la vista para dejar ver que sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas.

Ella siempre habia sido buena para mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero cuando vio que ese villano estuvo a punto de matarlo y cuando Jotaro lo habia noqueado sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Como si el hecho de que Izuku se lastimara fuera físicamente doloroso para ella. Cuando lo vio en el suelo, la preocupación y el dolor era demasiado para ella. Ahora que esta lucha habia terminado, todas esas emociones simplemente no podían mantenerse embotelladas.

\- Tsuyu – Susurro el peliverde mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su gorra. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y con una mamo empezo a acariciar suavemente su cabello mientras ella se aferraba a su gakuran con fuerza como si el fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba.

\- Perdón, Tsuyu. Yo…..no quería hacerte sentir de ese modo. Lo unico que pensaba en ese momento era salvarte a ti, Mineta y sacar a Aisawa-sensei de ahí. Cuando ese tipo te iba a atacar….sentía como si algo se rompiera dentro de mi. Solo queria golpear a ese sujeto por tratar de hacerte daño, yo…..no podría soportar que te lastimaran – confeso el peliverde en voz baja. Solo el mero recuerdo de Shigaraki atacando a Tsuyu lo llenaba de furia y la imagen mental de Tsuyu demorándose por su kosei era algo que lo habia aterrado a mas no poder. Su unico pensamiento en ese momento era salvarla.

\- Gero, Yo (snif) tampoco (sniff) – Tsuyu confeso entre sollozos. – Se que se supone que debemos arriesgar nuestra vida para salvar a otros, pero…cuídate mas por favor –

\- Solo si tu haces lo mismo, Tsuyu – respondió el peliverde a lo que la chica rana asintio sin separase de él.

Los sollozos de Tsuyu finalmente se habían detenido, pero aun así no se separo de Izuku. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se acurruco un poco mas cerca él, disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo del peliverde, sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su cuerpo con firmeza mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello con suavidad y ternura. suya escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Ella no entendía este nuevo sentimiento que empezaba a invadir su corazón, pero si sabia algo. Ella quería aferrarse él y seguir disfrutando de esta calidez un poco mas.

El peliverde por su parte estaba en lio de emociones, estaba confundido, algo avergonzado, feliz, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar; pero cuando vio la sonrisa de ojos cerrados de la chica que lo abrazaba, era como si todo se aclarara dentro de su cabeza. La sostuvo con un poco mas de firmeza mientras seguía pasando sus manos por su cabello liso y suave.

\- _Yo...no puedo entender, ¿que es este sentimiento? Nunca me he sentido asi por nadie. Creo que lo mas cercano seria lo que siento con mi madre o Jojo-nee_ – Izuku miro a Tsuyu que sonreía pacíficamente mientras descansaba su rostro en su pecho. Un pequeño rubor aparecio en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía y no pudo evitar abrazarla con un poco mas de fuerza. - _puede que no comprenda lo que siento en este momento, pero...lo que si puedo entender es que mientras este cerca de ti, hare todo lo que este en mi poder para que no vuelvas a llorar Tsuyu. Eso lo juro_ -

Él supo en ese momento que quería proteger esa sonrisa, que no permitía que alguien, ni siquiera él mismo la hiciera llorar otra vez. En ese mismo momento, un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a brotar en su corazón, El no entendía el como o el porque, así que simplemente dejo de intentar entenderlo y se dedico a sostener a la hermosa chica en sus brazos.

El resto miraba la escena con diversas reacciones, las chicas en su mayoría de las chicas casi chillan al ver la escena tan tierna mientras que otras simplemente sonrieron levemente. Los chicos eran un poco mas discretos así que simplemente sonríen, mientras que otros simplemente voltearon por respeto al banchou y la chica rana.

Y luego estaban otros como Mineta y Kaminari(ya recuperado) que lloraban lagrimas de sangre por la envidia.

All Might simplemente sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver a ambos chicos abrazados. Recordó una vieja frase que aun perdura hasta el día de hoy ha marcado la vida de grabdes héroes en el pasado y lo seguirá haciendo en el futuro.

 _\- Un héroe siempre se hará mas fuerte si tiene algo que proteger –_

Bakugo simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos. Toda esta atmosfera melosa le daba nauseas.

\- Sniff –

\- ¡¿Estas llorando por esto, pelo pinchudo?! –

\- ¡Si y ¿Qué?!, ¡los hombres varoniles también lloran! – Kirishima dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas viriles de sus ojos.

Bakugo decidió ignorar al pelirrojo y la escena frente a él antes de centrarse en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de presenciar hace unos momentos. Mientras mas pensaba sobre la gran diferencia de poder entre su antiguo mejor amigo y él mas se frustraba.

\- ¡ _Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡¿cuando fue que Deku me dejo tan atras?! ¡cuando mierda se volvió así de fuerte! Hace un año apenas si podia dirigirme la mirada y ahora..._ – Bakugo se detuvo antes de dirigir su mirada a Jotaro. - _lo que es peor, ese sujeto. no importa como lo vea o cuanto trate de pensar en como vencer a ese tipo...simplemente no encuentro la forma de ganarle a ese monstruo. Si el venció a Deku así de fácil...¡¿que maldita oportunidad tengo yo de vencerlo ahora?! –_ El rubio explosivo bajo la cabeza encerradose en sus propios pensamientos.

Jolyne observaba esto con una cara seria antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un respiro de resignación. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante aparecio en su rostro.

 _\- Esta vez la de dejare pasar, cara de rana. Pero no creas que te la dejare fácil, si quieres tener Izu, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi –_

Jotaro miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Debajo de su camisa saco un relicario conectado a una cadena de oro que estaba alrededor de cuello. Abrió al relicario y se pudo apreciar una foto de un hombre, un mujer y una niña que se encontraba sobre los hombros del hombre y en su mano tenia un delfín de juguete. Cerro el relicario y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar antes de volver a su cara estoica normal.

\- Midoriya-kun –

El peiverde levanto la vista para ver al usuario de Star Platinum.

\- Tendrás detención conmigo por un mes por atacar a un maestro –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Izuku y Jolyne de incredulidad.

\- Bueno….. – Tsuyu separo del peliverde antes de llevar un dedo cerca de su boca. - Atacaste a un nuevo maestro, así que creo que un castigo es lo mínimo que podrías tener –

El peliverde tartamudeo un par de veces, hasta que finalmente bajo la cabeza resignado. Despues de todo, ataco a un maestro. Un mes en detención era lo menos que podia aceptar después de lo que habia hecho en su arranque de ira.

\- ¡Espera un momento, Tou-san! – Jolyne estaba a punto de intervenir en nombre de su hermano honorario, pero fue interrumpida por Star Platinum que aparecio sobre ella y la tomo por la parte trasera de su camisa cual gato callejero.

\- Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, tienes muchas cosas que explicar Jolyne. Empezando con ¿Por qué Midoriya-kun actúa como Josuke cuando alguien insulta su cabello? –

Jolyne empezo a sudar a balas ante el aura de poder de su padre. Era oficial, estaba mas que jodida.

\- Es mejor que me expliques todo, o me veré obligado a revelar algunos secretos tuyos aquí mismo. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, Jolyne –

Jolyne perdió todo el color de su rostro.

\- No te atreverías –

\- ¿Quieres probar? –

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!, es bien, hablare. ¡Pero bájame ya! –

\- Bien –

Star platinum dejo caer a Jolyne en el suelo antes de desaparecer.

El resto del personal miraba la escena impresionado, ninguno de ellos habia podido controlar a Jolyne antes, ni siquiera el mismo Nedzu.

 _\- ¡Como era esperarse de Kujo Jotaro! –_ pensaron el resto de los maestros a unísono.

\- (cough) – Nedzu tosió llamando la atención de todos. - Bueno, aunque no hayamos podido capturar a los autores intelectuales de este desastre, nuestro deber principal es asegurarnos de que los estudiantes se encuentren bien, Así que reúnanse todos en la entrada en este momento. Los senseis y yo nos encargaremos de encontrar a los alumnos faltantes – ordeno el director.

\- ¡Hai! –

Los estudiantes empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la U.A. El peliverde algo absorto mientras pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

 _\- Recibimos una probada del mundo de los profesionales, contra lo que ellos se enfrentan, el mundo del mal. Todos nosotros aun tenemos mucho que aprender. Pero mis compañeros, mis amigos y yo nos haremos mas fuertes a partir de esto –_ Izuku levanto la vista mientras acomodaba su gorra para ver a sus amigos y nee-san caminando junto a él.

 _\- Y cuando llegue el momento, ¡los venceremos! –_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

El portal negro de Kurogiri aparecio en lo que parecía un bar. Shigaraki fue expulsado del portal y cayo al suelo.

\- Me rompieron todos los huesos del cuerpo, perdimos completamente, ¡incluso Nomu fue vencido! Nuestros subordinados, incluso los usuarios de stand fueron vencidos. Esos niños era fuertes, Ni siquiera pudimos comprobar si All Might se habia debilitado– Shigaraki levanto la vista hacia un televisor que tenia en su pantalla "solo sonido".

\- ¡Se equivoco, sensei! –

\- **No lo hice, solo no estaban lo suficientemente preparados** –

\- Si, parece que los subestimamos. Lo bueno es que fuimos bajo el nombre de la "liga de villanos"–

Dos voces diferentes se escucharon desde el televisor.

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué sucedió con la creación de sensei y mia? –

 **\- ¿ha sido recuperado?** –

\- Fue (coght) mandado a volar – Kurogiri reapareció en el lugar y al igual que Shiigaraki cayo al suelo por todo el daño que recibió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Mas precisamente,…. sin coordenadas de su ubicación. No puedo encontrarlo,… ni siquiera con mi **Warp** – Kurogiri explico de forma entrecortada.

\- ¡Después de todo lo que hice para hacerlo tan poderoso como All Might! –

\- **Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Es desafortunado** –

\- Poder….habia dos sujetos. Un niño y un adulto, ambos eran usuarios de Stand poderosos. El niño derroto a Nomu, mientras que el otro…..Kujo Jotaro nos hizo esto a mi y Kurogiri –

\- **¿oh?, interesante. Un niño usuario de stand con el poder de superar a Nomu y al parecer la U.A trajo a Kujo Jotaro antes de lo esperado. Kurogiri, informa a nuestro colaborador sobre esto. Creo que estará interesado por esta información** –

\- Hai – Kurogiri asintió ante la orden.

\- Si ellos hubiesen interferido…..¡hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de matar a All Might! –

\- **Por supuesto tienes excusas, Pero esto no fue un ejercicio inútil, Reúnan a la elite. Tómense el tiempo necesario. No podemos movernos libremente, por eso necesitamos un símbolo, como tu….. –**

 **\- Shigaraki Tomura. la próxima vez, debes demostrarle al mundo porque debes ser temido –**

Shigraki miro la pantalla del televisor, una oscura determinación se podia ver en sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

 **FIN DEL EXTRA**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Electromagnetismo: Baoh puede usar sus habilidades eléctricas para crear pulsos y cargas electromagnéticas para atraer y repeler materiales metálicos y usarlos en su beneficio. En este caso puede generar arena de hierro de la arena común o extraer viruta de hierro, que son fragmentos residuales del hierro todo a su alrededor.**

 **Metal reaper: guadaña creada a partir de la atracción de arena o viruta de hierro. Puede cortar el metal como el cuchillo a la mantequilla ya que vibra diez veces mas fuerte que una motosierra. es extremadamente ligera a pesar de su capacidad de aumentar de tamaño. Posee la capacidad de conducir energía eléctrica y de crear cortes de energía con ella. (Referencia a la canción Metal reaper de Sabaton)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones 2:**

 **Antes de que empiecen a tirar arena en los comentarios, permítanme explicar los siguientes aspectos.**

 **Las reglas de los stand se cumplen al pie de la letra excepto que las personas que tienen koseis pueden verlos también. Eso quiere decir que un stand no puede ser lastimado a menos de que sea hecho por otro stand. Entonces se preguntaran, ¿los usuarios de stand son invencibles?, claro que no ¿Cómo Todoroki gano su pelea? Simple, ataco a su usuario. El usuario a pesar de ser la fuente de poder de su stand también es su mas grande punto débil ya que siguen siendo personas normales. Además, Gustav al dejarse llevar por el miedo en su mente admitió la derrota, por lo que su stand se hizo débil. Los stand dependen del espíritu de lucha de su usuario, sin él no son nada.**

 **En la lucha de Izuku/Baoh vs Nomu , esta claro que el monstruo tenia la ventaja en fuerza, pero Baoh tenia ventaja en velocidad, recuerden que Star Platinum se mueve a la velocidad de la luz o por lo menos cercana a esta. Con respecto a su fuerza, Baoh posee la misma fuerza que Star Platinum, pero este puede aumentarla con su capacidad de crear energía eléctrica, amplificando su poder destructivo, eso sin mencionar su ataque especial. Blizkrieg coin. Que es una bala perforadora de gran alcance y poder. Baoh no podia lastimar a Nomu solo con sus puños, pero con su habilidad eléctrica le hacia daño por dentro y por fuera. Nomu era inmune a ataques físicos, no ataques elementales como los de Baoh o Todoroki aunque podría curarse de estos. Nomu también podría ser cortado, pero nuevamente su regeneración le da ventaja. ¿Qué Hizo Izuku? Uso la táctica de All Might en el canon, sobrecargo su absorción de choque y regeneración, tanto con sus puños como con sus pulsos eléctricos que se emitían a través de estos.**

 **¿Izuku es invencible con Baoh?: Creo que la ultima lucha responde a esa pregunta por si misma, no importa que tan fuerte sea Baoh, Izuku sigue siendo un humano común y corriente a pesar de su stand. Aunque no esta indefenso, diez meses entrenando con Jolyne lo han fortalecido tanto en cuerpo como en mente.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Stand: Rainbow Shadow ( referencia a la canción, Rainbow in the Shadows de DIO)**

 **Poder destructivo B (día)/A(noche)**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: A (50 m)**

 **Durabilidad: C(día)/A(noche)**

 **Precisión: B**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: B**

 **Descripción: Rainbow Shadow es un stand de largo alcance con capacidades excelentes para el ataque, defensa y sigilo; ya que le da la capacidad a su usuario de ocultarse en las sombras. Su poder depende de zona horaria, de noche Dark Shadow se hace mucho mas grande y poderoso pero mas difícil de controlar, llegando al punto en que controlara a su usuario y atacara a todo el que se encuentre cerca, amigo o enemigo. Su debilidad es la luz, dark Shadow es vulnerable a cualquier forma de luz.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Aly Justine. (Referencia al vocalista de Beach Boys, Al Jardine )**

 **Stand: Surfing (referencia a la canción, Surfin'safari de Beach Boys)**

 **Poder destructivo: C**

 **Velocidad: C**

 **Durabilidad: C**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Rango: D**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: C**

 **Descripción: Surfing es un stand con forma de tabla de Surf que permite moverse sobre el agua a grandes velocidades y controlarla de forma limitada para moverse en la dirección que el usuario desee. En la parte de al frente se encuentra un cañon que dispara agua a alta presión que es capaz de cortar el metal con facilidad.**

* * *

 **Debilidad: no es útil a menos de que el usuario este cerca del agua.**

 **Stand master: Gustav Alphonce (referencia a la canción, Lion from the north de sabaton)**

 **Stand: Ice Baby (referencia a la canción, Ice Ice Baby de Vanilla Ice)**

 **Poder destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: A**

 **Rango: C (5 metros)**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: A**

 **Descripción: Ice Baby es un stand que posee la habilidad de emitir hielo en diversas cantidades y manipularlo a voluntad. Sus habilidades son débiles contra el fuego.**

 **Stand master: Vixen (referencia a la banda Vixen )**

 **Stand: Temperature (referencia a la canción, Temperature de Sean Paul)**

 **Poder destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Rango: C (5 metros)**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: A**

 **Descripcion: Temperature es un stand con forma de un kitsune, para los que no entienden es un Zorro Youkai. Tiene la capacidad de emitir fuego azul a altísimas temperatura. Pero a diferencia del Magicians Red de Avdol no puede manipularlo como el lo hacia. Solo puede controlar la temperatura y la cantidad de fuego que emite.**

* * *

 **Stand master: Desconocido**

 **Stand: Epica ( referencia a la banda Epica)**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: D**

 **Durabilidad: B**

 **Precisión: D**

 **Rango: D (1.5 metros)**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: B**

 **Descripción: Epica es un stand con una habilidad simple, crecer. Tiene la capacidad de aumentar su tamaño hasta un rango de 15 metros de altura por lo que posee una fuerza extremadamente monstruosa, superando en fuerza a todoa los stand de Jojo's en terminos de fuerza física. Su debilidad es que a pesar de su gran fuerza, Epica es extremadamente lenta y su rango es casi inexistente ya que necesita estar casi pegada a su usuario para tener todo su poder.**

* * *

 **Stand master: desconocido**

 **Stand: War pig (referencia a la canción, Wars Pig de Black Sabatth)**

 **Poder destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: E**

 **Rango: D**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: D**

 **Descripción: War pig es un stand que toma la forma de un tanque de guerra que dispara balas de Aire de gran potencia y a pesar de su tamaño es bastante rápido en comparación a otros vehículos normales.**

* * *

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento mucho la demora y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible el siguiente capitulo que tendrá un par de sorpresas. Ve mas haya…..**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenos días/Tardes/noches, amigos! Aquí estoy yo, Jair d y mi compañero en el crimen Dio 619 trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, esto es debido a ciertas razones personales y cuestiones de mis estudios. Pero no se preocupen que ya estamos de vuelta. Pero antes de comenzar el cap, vamos con los comentarios.**

 **JMR: muchas gracias por el cumplido. Y si, me demore un poco por la falta de inspiración, pero no hay que preocuparse mucho. Siempre tengo la ayuda de mi compañero para casos como esos. En cuanto a la recomendación, voy a echarle un ojo.**

 **Espartandmc606: Muchas gracias, y si fue un error de redacción. Pero ya esta corregido, gracias por señalarlo. En cuanto a lo segundo, el stand de izuku se queda como esta hasta nuevo aviso. Baoh es un stand con poder destructivo y eso es mas que suficiente, al menos por ahora.**

 **Aizakku: ellos aparecerán amigo, no te preocupes. Tengo muchos planes para ellos.**

 **Anderson Yagami: Ya se esta trabajando en eso amigo, no te preocupes. Y ya no esperes mas, aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **RomeoDreamWriter: Gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio mucho. Y sip, no era ningún secreto quien era ella jejeje.**

 **Selkoba: jejeje, muchas gracias. Me alegra que pienses de esa forma. Mi compañero y ello teníamos esta intención cuando comenzamos esta historia. A mi también me agrada Tsuyu y créeme tengo mucho mas planeado para esta historia. Así que espéralo**

 **Darktemplar28: Nyo-Hohoho, no te preocupes. Ya he ideado un plan para eso amigo y gracias por tus palabras. Ahora, en cuanto a las solicitudes.**

 **1\. Ya tengo planeado algo para eso Kukuku**

 **2\. Solo mira el capitulo amigo, aquí están.**

 **3\. Pues como te dije Baoh se queda como esta hasta nuevo aviso, no planeo wue Izuku aprenda hamon o spin. Ya que tendrá el One For All en cierto punto del fic. Por lo que seria demasiado OP si le agrego eso.**

 **4\. No sera harem, no te preocupes.**

 **5\. Ya lo corregí.**

 **6\. Ya tengo planeado algo para eso, pero debes esperar un poco.**

 **7\. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que no haya ese tipo de errores, pero gracias por señalarlo de todas formas. Siempre busco mejorar mi escritura.**

 **8\. Puedes hacerlo, siempre y cuando me prestes algunos de los tuyos también amigo jejeje. Y créeme que no dejare de crearlos.**

 **9\. Ellos aparecerán, de eso no tengas duda.**

 **10\. Algo tengo planeado para el, pero por ahora sera secreto kukuku.**

 **Sumner dante: jejeje, muchas gracias amigo. Eso me llena de dicha, espero que también pienses lo mismo de este capitulo.**

 **Werewolfifmazuko: gracias y no abandonare esta historia por nada del mundo, asi que no te preocupes.**

 **Bueno, con eso resuelto ¡Vamos al capitulo!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai opening 2: the seven deadly sins)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve al sol alzándose en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la U.A, antes de que su brillo envuelva toda la pantalla.

( **Instrumental guitarra)**

Se ven las nubes pasando rápidamente y el sol posándose en lo alto del cielo, la imagen pasa a mostrar a Izuku, Tsuyu y Jolyne en la parte superior de la U.A observando el horizonte con sonrisas en sus rostros. En medio de la imagen aparece "Deku's bizarre adventure"

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

La imagen cambia nuevamente a Izuku que señala a la pantalla y de su cuerpo sale Baoh, que empieza a golpear la pantalla antes de lanzar un relámpago hacia ella.

 **Got my demons they don't know**

 **I'm fierce enough to let them go**

 **It's like a fire a stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

Se ve a Izuku caminando en medio de una multitud, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su gorro cubriendo sus ojos. la imagen cambia a Jolyne viendo el amanecer desde la playa con una mirada seria. Tsuyu aparece nadando en un lago, antes de voltear y sonreír a la pantalla. la imagen cambia a Kirishima que esta entrenando, lanzando puñetazos al aire. Jiro aparece recostada en un árbol, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la nuca. La imagen cambia a Tokoyami que se encuentra en la cima de un edificio en la noche, antes de que Dark Shadow salga de su cuerpo y lance su garra a la pantalla.

 **Hello desire your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

 **Just take a walk go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

Se ve a una silueta humana sentada en una cilla y oculta en la oscuridad, junto a él se encuentran el arco y la flecha creadora de stands. La imagen cambia a Tomura que mira a la pantalla y apunta su mano hacia ella, detrás de él esta Nomu que lanza un rugido.

 **Samayoitou mono mo tomadoikou mono mo**

 **Subete no tsumi o koe**

Se ve a Nomu lanzándose hacia Izuku, este saca a Baoh de su cuerpo y choca su puño con Nomu, creando una onda expansiva que sacude toda la USJ.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There is no reason why**

Se muestra a Izuku y al resto de la clase 1-A cayendo desde el cielo, mientras que la U.A se puede ver en el horizonte. La imagen cambia a Izuku mirando desde la entrada de la U.A mirando a All Might que se encuentra en la cima de esta, observando el atardecer, con su capa ondeándose por el viento.

 **Wow oh oh oh oh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure all come together**

 **There's no reason why**

Una moneda cae del cielo, Izuku la atrapa y la apunta a la pantalla con Baoh, Jolyne, All Might y el resto de la clase 1-A detrás de él.

 **Capitulo especial: un día en la vida de Jolyne Kujo.**

\- *Yaaaanh* maldito sol, un día de estos sabré como apagarte sin que nos mate a todos – Murmuro una adormilada Jolyne que se frotaba los ojos. Estiro los brazos tratando de quitarse todo rastro de sueño, miro el reloj a su lado y se dio cuenta de que faltaba unas horas para que las clases iniciaran. Con pereza, la usuaria de Stone free se levanto de su cama, se estiro un par de veces mas y se palmeo ambas mejillas para despertarse totalmente.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su padre vestido con su ropa normal en la mesa, bebiendo una tasa de café y leyendo el periódico. Al otro extremo de la mesa habia un plato con huevos, tocino y una taza de café. Con una sonrisa, ella se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Ohayo, Tou-san –

\- Ohayo – Jotaro respondió antes de volver a su lectura. Parecía estar muy interesado en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo.

 _\- De seguro tiene que ver con los delfines –_ Jolyne pensó mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno. No tardo mucho tiempo en acabar, por lo que llevo su plato a la cocina para fregarlo y colocarlo en su lugar.

\- Jolyne – La usuaria de Stone Free volteo al llamado de su padre, que al parecer aun no despegaba los ojos del periódico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te pasees por la casa de esa forma? –

Jolyne arqueo una ceja confundida de a lo que se refería su padre. Hasta que miro hacia abajo y bufo al entender de lo que el estaba hablando. Ella se encontraba vestida nada mas que con un sujetador deportivo azul que marcaba perfectamente sus pechos copa C y un par de bragas azules.

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- Yare yare dawa ¿Otra vez con eso, tou-san?, ¡Estamos en casa, maldición! No hay nadie a parte de ti y de mi en este apartamento que pueda verme – refunfuño a su padre. - _bueno, excepto por Izu –_

\- Sea como sea, no debes hacerlo – Jotaro respondió levantando la vista momentáneamente, antes de volver a su lectura.

\- Keh, como sea – Jolyne resoplo antes de caminar hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y prepararse para la escuela.

Jotaro suspiro mientras cerraba el periódico y lo dejo en la mesa antes de tocar la visera de su gorra.

\- Yare yare daze. Ser padre es difícil – El usuario de Star Platinum termino su café y se levanto antes de salir del apartamento hacia la U.A.

 **Momentos después**

Jolyne salió del apartamento vestida con una capucha azul, pantalones cortos negros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y un par de tenis. Aun faltaban dos horas antes de que las clases comenzaran, así que como todos los días ella buscaría a su hermanito para una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

Llego hasta el apartamento de al lado y toco la puerta. Espero unos momentos, antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a Inko, que al verla le sonrió cálidamente que inmediatamente devolvió con la suya propia.

\- Oh, Jolyne-chan. Buenos días –

\- Buenos días, Inko-san ¿Esta Izu despierto? –

\- No, el todavía se encuentra dormido. Como hoy no asistirá a la escuela, decidí dejarlo dormir un poco mas – Respondió Inko a lo que Jolyne asintió en comprensión.

Después del evento ocurrido ayer, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se les dio un día de descanso para que puedan recuperarse tanto física como psicológicamente. Ella no podría estar mas de acuerdo con eso. Esos chicos pueden ser algo duros y tener un par de habilidades, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun son chicos. Aun no están listos para enfrentarse a este tipo de amenaza, en especial por el hecho de que algunos de ellos se enfrentaron a usuarios de stand. Tuvieron suerte que eran usuarios novatos. Si se hubieran enfrentado a un usuario experimentado, probablemente no hubieran sobrevivido.

 _\- Sin mencionar a esos dos bastardos –_ Jolyne frunció el seño al recordar a Shigaraki y Kurogiri. – _Esos dos son peligrosos. Se las arreglaron no solo para traer a un grupo de matones violando la seguridad de la U.A, si no que también se las arreglaron para herir de gravedad a Trece y Erazer Head –_

\- Jolyne-chan, ¿estas bien? –

La pregunta de Inko saco a Jolyne de sus pensamientos. Vio que ella tenia una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, por lo que rápidamente sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a la madre de su hermano honorario.

\- Si, Estoy Bien, Inko-san. Solo estaba pensando en un par de cosas – Jolyne respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya veo – Inko dijo un tanto dudosa antes de sonreír nuevamente. – ¿Quieres pasar?, iré a despertar a Izuku –

La usuaria de Stone Free tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa traviesa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

\- Gracias. Pero si no le molesta, yo lo despertare –

\- Oh, no hay ningún problema – Inko asintió. Jolyne ya habia despertado al peliverde en otras ocasiones, por lo que no tenia ningún problema. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Jolyne, que se quito los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa. - ¿deseas algo de comer?, estoy haciendo el desayuno –

\- No gracias, Inko-san. Ya desayune, Pero agradezco la intención – Jolyne le sonrió a la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación del peliverde.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta suavemente y entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido. La usuaria de stand se acerco lentamente a la cama. Ella observo que el peliverde estaba dormido con una expresión pacifica en su rostro, lo cual no le sorprende ni un poco después de lo que paso ayer. Su hermanito se enfrento a un pequeño grupo de villanos, un usuario de stand y lo peor, un mastodonte hecho para matar a All Might. Eso sin contar el hecho de enfrentarse a su padre durante su ataque de ira.

\- Yare yare, Izu. Puede que no seas un Joestar, pero seguro que los problemas te siguen como a uno – Susurro Jolyne con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Empezo a pasar su mano por el cabello del peliverde con suavidad para no despertarlo. Este chico se habia convertido en una de las personas especiales en su vida sin siquiera darse en cuenta durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, ahora ha llegado al punto de que lo considera parte de su familia.

Créanlo o no, Jolyne siempre deseaba en secreto un hermano cuando era una niña pequeña. Su padre a pesar de que trato de pasar tiempo con ella, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado casi constantemente. Su madre al igual que su padre trabajaba como una bióloga marina de renombre. Aunque disminuyo su tiempo de trabajo para pasar tiempo con ella, se encontraba casi tan ocupada como su padre. Ella a temprana edad entendía que sus padres tenían responsabilidades, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que quisiera su atención. También estaba el hecho de que ella era( y todavía es) una buscapleitos en la escuela por lo que no tuvo amigos hasta mas tarde en su vida. Por esa razón siempre deseo a una persona con la que pudiera pasar tiempo y que estuviera con ella en todo momento.

Muchos años después, ese deseo se cumplió.

\- *Yaaanh* – Izuku se movió un poco.

 _\- Oh, esta a punto de despertar_ –Jolyne dejo de acariciar el cabello del peliverde antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su rostro.

Unos momentos después, el peliverde empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se froto un poco los ojos con su mano para aclarar su visión antes de estirarse para quitarse todos los rastros de sueño.

\- Aaah –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de golpe al escuchar ese sonido. También, sintió que estaba tocando algo suave y moderadamente grande. Le dio un par de apretones mas.

\- Aah –

La cara de Izuku se volvió mas roja que antes. Lentamente volteo, solo para encontrarse con la cara levemente sonrojada de su JoJo-nee que tenia una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Pero eso no era lo mas impactante.

Ella estaba desnuda.

Y el estaba tocando su pecho.

\- Vaya Izu, no sabia que fueras tan atrevido – La sonrisa de Jolyne se ensancho si eso era posible. – No sabia que eras un hombre de pechos, pensé que te gustaban mas los traseros –

\- ¡Waah! –

STOMP

El peliverde soltó un grito muy masculino antes de caer de la cama, chocando su cabeza contra el piso.

\- Hahahaha – La usuaria de Stone Free soltó una sonora carcajada mientras tomaba su ropa que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Jojo-Nee! – El peliverde se levanto de golpe con la cara roja mientras expulsa vapor de los oídos. - ¡¿Por qué estas en desnuda en mi habitación….otra vez?! – la cara de Izuku enrojeció aun mas al ver que Jolyne seguía desnuda, por lo que volteo para no verla.

\- Oh vamos, Izu. No es como si no me hubieras visto desnuda antes – Jolyne respondió con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba sus bragas. – Deberías estar mas feliz, no todos los chicos pueden decir que se despertaron con una chica sexy como yo, desnuda en su cama –

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –

\- Oh, ¿Estas diciendo que no soy sexy, Izu? – Jolyle le reprocho en un tono de enojo fingido mientras se colocaba sus pantalones ,aunque él no lo noto.

\- ¡No no no no! Eres muy hermosa, Jojo-nee! – Izuku respondió al instante volteando hacia ella, solo par volver a sonrojarse furiosamente al ver que aun no estaba totalmente vestida. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar a otro lado.

\- Ho, gracias Izu – la sonrisa de Jolyne volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras se colocaba su capucha. Camino hacia el peliverde y lo abrazo por detrás – Seguro que sabes como hacer feliz a una chica – esta le susurro al peliverde en un tono ronco en su oído, en este punto Izuku temía que iba desmayarse por toda la sangre que llegaba su rostro si esto continuaba.

\- Yo…yo…..yo, ¡Iré a tomar un baño! – El peliverde salió corriendo de la habitación dejando un rastro de polvo.

Jolyne una vez, dos veces y tres veces, hasta que finalmente soltó una sonora carcajada mientras agarraba sus costados.

\- 0 -

 **Playa dagobah (momentos después)**

Después de que Izuku se alistara y unas cuantas burlas mas ambos se despidieron de Inko y salieron camino a su sitio habitual de entrenamiento, la playa Dagobah. Este lugar se habia convertido en el sitio favorito de Izuku y Jolyne para entrenar desde que pasaron sus 10 meses de entrenamiento juntos. El lugar siempre estaba desierto a estas horas de la mañana y su amplio espacio lo hacían un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Finalmente, después de un viaje en tren y una pequeña carrera usando el impulso de sus stand, ambos llegaron a la playa.

\- Yare yare, no te pongas así, Izu. – dijo la hija de Jotaro al peliverde, que actualmente iba con una mueca en su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo. Vestía una camisa blanca, una sudadera verde y un par de tenis, sin olvidar su inseparable gorra claro esta.

\- No lo haria, si dejaras de molestarme – Respondió Izuku suspirando cansadamente.

\- ¿Eh?, pero si eso es lo divertido –

\- ¡Jojo-nee! –

\- hay, ya. Deja de ser tan quejumbroso y compórtate como un hombre – Jolyne tomo a Izuku para realizarle una llave al cuello. - ¡¿ Y Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le reproches a tu Onee-chan, Izu?! ¡Discúlpate! –

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, Lo siento! ¡Me rindo, Jojo-nee! – Exclamo el peliverde que se estaba poniendo de un tono azulado por la llave de Jolyne.

\- Eso esta mejor – La usuaria de Stone Free sonrió, antes de soltar al peliverde que tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras sobaba su cuello.

\- Te han dicho que eres una sádica de lo peor, Jojo-nee –

\- Alagarme no te llevara a ningún lado, Ototo (hermanito) – Jolyne respondido con una sonrisa de mierda.

\- Hai hai – Izuku suspiro nuevamente, a lo que la chica con cabello de odango paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

\- Vamos, ¿Por qué la cara larga? Normalmente estas muy animado cuando entrenamos aquí –

\- Es que….. – el peliverde bajo la cabeza un poco. – Aun estoy un poco frustrado por lo de ayer, si no me hubiera vuelto loco cuando ese bastardo me dijo…ese apodo, Jotaro-san o All Might hubieran podido capturarlo –

BONK

\- ¿Es eso?, creí que ya habías superado eso, Izu. No seas idiota – Jolyne le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca. – Todos cometemos errores, a veces nos descuidamos, pero eso es normal para cualquiera. Lo importante es no volver a cometer ese error de nuevo. Así que deja esa patética cara en este momento. si no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar, hazte mas fuerte. Para que si te llegas a encontrar al bastardo de las manos, le patees su escuálido trasero ¿Entendido? –

\- Hai. Pero no tenias que golpearme, Jojo-nee – el peliverde se sobo la cabeza aunque una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

\- Eso te lo ganaste por pensar estupideces. Date prisa y empecemos, a diferencia de ti, tengo clases hoy – Jolyne bufo con molestia, ella preferiría pasar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa que ir a esa escuela. – Así que empecemos de una vez –

El peliverde miro a la usuaria de Stone Free con una sonrisa antes de asentir. una familiar aura de poder verdosa lo rodeo antes de que Baoh saliera de su cuerpo con una sonrisa viciosa en su rostro.

\- ¿Lista, Jojo-nee? –

\- Yare Yare – Jolyne sonrió mientras un aura azulada la rodeo y Stone Free aparecía sobre ella mirando a Baoh retadoramente. – Esa seria mi línea, Izu. –

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, antes de lanzarse el uno al otro con sus Stands mientras sonreían.

 **¡ORA!/¡BARU!**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **\- 0 -**

 **Escuela U.A (momentos después)**

Jolyne caminaba con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Después de su entrenamiento matutino, ella y Izuku volvieron a casa, tuvo que alistarse para ir a la escuela mientras que Izuku se quedo en su apartamento. Honestamente quería faltar también hoy, podría pasar el resto del día con su hermanito divirtiéndose en vez de venir aquí, pero sabia que no podría hacerlo por que su padre se enteraría y la volvería loca con sus regaños. No la malentiendan. ama a su padre, pero a veces era una espina en el culo.

Finalmente, ella llego a la U.A y procedió a ir a su clase. Camino por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente pudo ver su salón de clases. La usuaria de Stone Free estaba a punto de entrar a su clase, cuando alguien coloco una mano en su hombro para detenerla.

\- Te estaba esperando, Jolyne –

Jolyne arqueo una ceja al reconocer esa voz, por lo que volteo a ver a la persona que la habia detenido.

Era un joven de estatura superior a la media y de complexión atlética. Tiene un sombrero delgado y plano en la cabeza. Usa el uniforme de la U.A con un par de nidificaciones, en vez de una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta de la escuela usa una malla que se ajusta a su forma sobre la parte superior del cuerpo, exponiendo la mayor parte de su pecho. La malla está compuesta por rayas diagonales que se asemejan a un patrón de red con espacios extremadamente grandes entre las líneas de ropa. El rasgo mas destacable es que su camisa (si se le puede decir así) son diseños de huellas que llevan desde de la cintura hasta su pecho.

\- Anasui, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Jolyne pregunto curiosa.

El es Narcisso Anasui, uno de los pocos usuarios de Stand de la U.A. se encontraba en la clase 2-B.

Gracias a la ayuda de la fundación Speedwagon y el detective Naomasa, logro encontrar información de todos los usuarios de Stand de la U.A para facilitar su investigación.

Ella reviso sus antecedentes y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué alguien como el estaba en esta escuela? Según su historial, tiene cargos de múltiples daños a la propiedad publica y privada, junto con un homicidio cuando tenia 10 años. Inmediatamente sospecho de él, pero después de conocerlo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era mala persona, quitando el hecho de su gusto por despedazar objetos y lo molesto que es. Siempre se la pasa acercándose mucho a ella, se pegaba a ella cada vez que estaban juntos o espantaba a cualquier chico que estuviera cerca de ella.

Ella simplemente no comprende a este tipo.

\- Te ves hermosa, Jolyne – el pelirrosa paso su mano por su cabello hasta reposarla en su mejilla. – Pero, ¿cuando no eres hermosa? – pregunto retóricamente.

La usuaria de Stone free rodo los ojos con fastidio antes de agarrar la mano del chico y retirarla de su mejilla.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta, Anasui ¿Por qué estas aquí? –

\- creo que es obvio – Anasui se acerco a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro con una expresión extremadamente seria. – Te quiero, me estaba muriendo por verte –

\- ¿Huh? – Jolyne arqueo una ceja. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

Honestamente, no puede hablar en serio. No es que ella fuera densa o que no entendiera lo que dijo, simplemente no podia creerlo. Unos días después de conocerlo empezo a decirle que la quería, pero ella apenas lo conoce y solo ha tenido un par de conversaciones con él. Honestamente estaba alagada y todo eso. No iba a negar que Anasui era atractivo a su manera, pero esto no es un manga shoujou donde le dices a una chica "te quiero" y esta cae enamorada al instante.

\- No tienes que ser tímida, Jolyne – dijo Anasui tomando su rostro con sus manos y acercándose lentamente. Para su gran deleite, Jolyne también se acercaba, cerro los ojos, y cuando estaba a milímetros de sus labios….

PUM

Anasui se tambaleo hacia atrás cortesía de un uppercut de Jolyne justo en la mandíbula. El pelirosa sostenía su boca que sangraba un poco ya que a parte del golpe también se mordió la lengua.

\- Etho fhue uh photo chuel (eso fue un poco cruel) – dijo Anasui a lo que la usuaria de Stone Free rodo los ojos llenado una mano a su cadera.

\- Yare yare dawa, no pongas tan melodramático. En poco tiempo estarás bien – ella extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Vamos, no te quedes ahí tirado – Anasui lo tomo y se puso de pie, pero llevo la mano de Jolyne a su pecho sonrojándola un poco.

\- Veo que aun no entiendes mis sentimientos – Anasui la miro a los ojos con gran seriedad. - ¿Lo sientes?, ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón latir? Mis sentimientos son sinceros –

Las mejillas de Jolyne se volvieron un poco mas rojas antes de retirar su mano.

\- ¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas! – Jolyne simplemente no entendía porque este tipo era tan malditamente insistente.

El usuario pelirrosa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente su cuerpo se tenso. El conocía bien esta sensación, una abrumadora cantidad de intención asesina se dirigía hacia él ya que Jolyne no parecía ser consiente de ella. Giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía esta presión y no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos por el miedo.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

En la esquina del corredor, se encontraba el padre de Jolyne y nuevo profesor, Kujo Jotaro. El hombre se encontraba mirándolo con una expresión estoica, pero sus ojos reflejaban una furia que apenas era retenida. El biólogo marino emitía un aura siniestra e imponente, y tal vez sea solo su imaginación, pero por alguna extraña razón habia unas extrañas onomatopeyas a su alrededor.

El usuario de star platinum llevo su mano a su bolsillo derecho tensando un poco a Anasui, pero el miedo reemplazo la confusion cuando saco…

¿Un delfín de juguete?

Señala al juguete y luego apunta su dedo hacia el, antes de que estruje el juguete con su mano, hasta el punto de que los ojos del juguete salieron. Anasui inmediatamente perdió el color de su rostro.

Lo que no noto es que la usuaria de Stone Free ha tratado de llamar su atención todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Oi, Anasui!, despierta de una maltita vez – Jolyne empezo a sacudir al usuario de stand pelirrosa pero él no parecía reaccionar. – maldita sea, ¡Reacciona! – le dio un leve golpe en su mejilla que pareció sacarlo de su estado de Shock. - ¡Por fin!, ¡¿Qué mierda te paso?! –

El pelirrosa empezo a sudar nerviosamente ante la pregunta.

\- Lo siento, Jolyne. Hablaremos mas tarde, ¡adiós! – con eso dicho, Anasui salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana dejando a una confundida Jolyne atrás.

\- ¿Qué mosco le pico?, parece como si hubiera visto un monstruo – Jolyne arqueo una ceja ante la actitud del pelirrosa.

\- Jolyne, ¿No deberías estar en clase? –

\- Oh, Tou-san – Jolyne miro a su padre que aparentemente acaba de aparecer. – Fui retenida por alguien, pero al parecer se tuvo que ir – volvió a mirar en la dirección que Anasui salió corriendo.

\- Ya veo. Sera mejor que te apures, tu clase esta a punto de comenzar – dijo Jotaro antes de caminar lejos de ella.

\- Uf, yare yare dawa – Jolyne suspiro al ver a su padre irse, antes de abrir la puerta del salón. Solo esperaba hoy no fuera tan molesto.

\- ¡Te estaba esperando, Jojo! –

 _\- Al universo le encanta contradecirme, ¿cierto? –_ Jolyne pensó con una de sus cejas temblando al escuchar esa voz.

Frente a ella se encuentra una chica de su edad. Tiene cabello verde corto hasta el cuello, ojos verdes y labios verdes, un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado y un cuerpo atlético. Vestía el uniforme de la U.A y atado a su cintura, llevaba una cantimplora.

Esta chica era Etro Samejima, otro usuario de stand de la U.A. además, posee un Kosei que le permite manipular el agua en pequeñas cantidades. Según su expediente no posee antecedentes penales, además de que después de hablar con ella un par de veces descubrió que era una usuaria de stand por nacimiento, por lo que no sabia nada de la flecha.

\- ¡Es tiempo para que tu y yo arreglemos cuentas, Jojo! – ella levanto su puño en señal de reto con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

Jolyne le dio una mirada inexpresiva a la chica por unos segundos, hasta que simplemente paso junto a ella, ignorándola olímpicamente.

La peliverde aun en la misma posición parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que finalmente miro Jolyne.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Es de mala educación ignorar a tu rival, Jojo! – Señalo Etro acusadoramente a la usuaria de Stone Free. – ¡Se supone que hoy saldaríamos cuentas, Y cuando vas a usar el uniforme como un estudiante! –

\- En primera, no hemos peleado todavía para que me llames "tu rival" y tampoco acepte ser el tuyo. En segunda, yo uso lo que quiero. Y en tercera – Esta vez una vena aparecio en su frente. – No me digas "Jojo"– Con eso dicho, ella se fue a su asiento que estaba en la esquina del salón junto a la ventana, ignorando las replicas de la peliverde y ignorando al resto de estudiantes de su clase. Solo un puñado de personas esta autorizada para llamarla Jojo y no le gusta que nadie fuera de ese grupo la llame de esa forma. Ellas estaban en buenos términos a pesar de que la peliverde era un tanto irritante, pero no por eso le habia permitido llamarla de esa forma.

La usuaria de Stone Free tomo su asiento, coloco sus pies sobre la mesa y saco de su bolso un comic para leer antes de que llegara el profesor.

\- ¿No trataras de escaparte esta vez, Jolyne? – Una voz se escucho justo directamente en su oído, pero ella no se estremeció. Ya se habia acostumbrada a esto.

\- No por ahora, Weather. Con mi Tou-san como policía alrededor no puedo escapar de clases sin planearlo bien – Respondió Jolyne mirando a la persona junto a ella.

En el asiento de al lado hacia un joven de una estatura superior a la media y de complexión media a atlética. usa un sombrero de búfalo ligero y plano de piel blanca con dos cuernos cortos en su frente. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela que estaba parcialmente modificado, debajo del chaleco usaba una camisa azul oscuro rasgado con 6 figuras mostrando parte de su pecho tonificado, las mangas del chaleco estaban arrancadas dejando ver las mangas de la camisa debajo. Finalmente, tenia un par botas marrones de combate.

El era Weather Report. Y según la información que pudieron recolectar de él, es el posible usuario de stand mas poderoso de la U.A después de su padre. Así como también, el primer sospechoso relacionado con el paradero de la flecha.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez y lo interrogo, se entero de que sufría amnesia. El ni siquiera sabia quien era el hasta hace mucho tiempo. Al revisar su expediente, se entero de que fue encontrado inconsciente y sin ningún recuerdo de quien era. Él adopto el nombre de Weather report y busco entrar a la U.A para hacer algo útil con sus habilidades y darle algún sentido a su nueva vida.

Ella ofreció a ayudarlo a encontrar su pasado para su gran incredulidad y gratitud. Con una muestra de su ADN y los recursos de la fundación Speedwagon encontraron toda la información que necesitaban. Su nombre real era Wes Bluemarine, 18 años, trabajaba como repartidor de jugo antes del accidente que le quito sus recuerdos. Se entero a través de un informe de policía que él y su aparente novia, sufrieron un accidente dejando a Weather gravemente herido y su novia muerta, ya que su cadáver fue encontrado al fondo de un barranco.

La policía local investigo en caso y se presume que fue un atentado en contra de Weather y su novia dado que se encontraron signos de tortura en su cuerpo y signos violación en el cadáver de su novia. El caso se congelo ya que los culpables nunca fueron encontrados. Se cree que Weather de alguna forma fue capaz de despertar su stand, después de recuperarse de sus heridas, pero no se tiene certeza como tal de como fue que ocurrió.

Weather se encontró agradecido por lo que ella hizo por él, por lo que le ofreció su ayuda siempre que la necesitara. Así, ambos formaron una amistad estable y eran bastante conocidos entre los estudiantes como un par de delincuentes por un par de líos en los que se metieron y escaparse de clases. Meh, no es que le importe.

Ahora mismo solo quiere relajarse y disfrutar de su comic antes de que venga el profesor sin que nadie molesto la interrumpa, es especial….

SMACK

\- ¡YA-HA! –

\- _hablando del demonio –_ una vena aparecio en su frente nuevamente. Solo tenia que invocarlo, ¿verdad?

Entrando por la puerta del salón, tres figuras hicieron acto de presencia.

La primera era un joven alto de aspecto redondo. Tenia un tono de piel bronceado, cabello castaño corto que tomaba forma de una pequeña antena en su cabeza y ojos negros. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Este es Kurita Ryokan.

A su lado de podia ver a un joven de corta estatura, al igual que curita poseía una complexión redonda. Tiene cabello negro en forma de pinchos que se disparan en todas las direcciones, ojos negros y una nariz redonda de un tono rojizo y un tono de piel bronceado. De igual forma usaba el uniforme de la U.A. este es Komusubi Daikichi.

El tercero parecía ser un hombre en sus 25 a 30 años aunque en realidad es de 17 Tenia cabello negro hasta la mitad de su cuello y ojos castaños. Posee una complexión musculosa la cual se marca perfectamente por su ropa y al igual que el anterior, usaba el uniforme de la U.A, solo que con el chaleco abierto. Este es Takekura Gen o "Musashi" como algunos lo tienden a llamar.

Finalmente, la ultima persona tiene cabello rubio puntiagudo, ojos y cejas de formas afiladas, dientes afilados y puntiagudos, más parecidos a colmillos de animales que cualquier otra cosa, y orejas largas y puntiagudas que lo hacen parecer un demonio disfrazado. Él es alto y tiene una constitución delgada. Él también tiene dedos delgados y largos, con uñas similarmente largas. Al igual que los demas, usaba el uniforme de la U.A, pero al igual que Musashi tenia el chaleco abierto. Este era Yoichi Hiruma,

Jolyne soltó un pequeño bufido de molesta antes de volver a su lectura, solo esperaba que ese maldito elfo rubio venga a interrumpirla.

\- ¡Hiruma-san, Takekura-san!, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que usen el uniforme de la escuela apropiadamente?! – Exclamo Etro a Musashi y Hiruma. El primero suspiro mientras que el segundo simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Huh?, no me vengas con esa chorrada de nuevo, presidenta de mierda. Lo mismo hacen el anciano, el Hippi con sombrero con sobrero ridículo, los putos hermanos, el mono y el chucho – Hiruma señalo a varios en clase hasta que finalmente llego a Jolyne. – En especial la jodida cabeza de odango por hay

La ceja de Jokyne se crispo, pero continuo con leyendo su comic. Ella estaba de buen humor esta mañana, por lo que dejara pasar ese apodo sobre su cabello. Solo quería disfrutar de su lectura sin armar una riña, por lo que no se dejaría enfurecer por sus molestos compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Huh? –

\- ¡¿Huh?! –

\- ¡¿HUH?! –

La ceja de Jolyne se volvió a crispar ante esas tres voces. tomo gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad seguir con su lectura, ignorando el alboroto que estaba a punto de formarse.

Las tres personas que exclamaron hace un instante, eran tres chicos al otro lado del salón.

El primero de ellos es un joven alto que tiene cabello corto y rubio, con una piel blanca y una cicatriz con forma de X en la mejilla.

El segundo era un poco mas bajo, tenia un tono de piel bronceado y cabello castaño hasta la mitad del cuello.

Finalmente, estaba un joven de un tono de piel algo bronceado, de cabello castaño claro de punta y usaba un par de gafas anaranjadas.

Ellos son Kazuki Jumonji, Koji Kuroki y Shozo Togano. Mayormente conocidos en el salón y en la U.A como los hermanos ha-ha.

\- ¡No somos hermanos! – Exclamaron los tres dirigiéndose hacia Hiruma.

\- Mukya, ¡¿como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, Hiruma?! – exclamo un joven de cabello negro de punta, patillas largas, ojos grandes y un tono de piel bronceada. Este es, Raimon Taro. – ¡No soy un mono! –

\- Eso serie mas creíble si no estuvieras sobre tu asiento sentado como un mono y comiendo una banana – comento sin rodeos una chica linda de cabello azul corto, algo desordenado y ojos azules con un tono de piel blanca. Al igual que los demas, usaba el uniforme de la U.A solo que tenia agregado un par de coderas y rodilleras de patinaje. Esta es Taki Suzuna.

\- Ma ma, Suzuna-chan. No molestes a Monta-kun – Una figura llego hacia donde estaban ambos chicos. El chico mono y la peliazul la reconocieron al instante.

\- ¡Mamo-Nee!/¡Mamori-san! – exclamaron ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

La figura en cuestión era una joven pelirroja de cabello corto hasta los hombros, tenia un tono de piel blanca, ojos azules y una figura bastante desarrollada. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela, aunque estaba decorado con un par de botones con figuras de frezas. Esta es Anesaki Mamori, la vice presidenta del salón.

\- Ohayo, Minna. Parece que otra vez los chicos empezaron a discutir – Mamori miro hacia donde se encontraban Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita y Komusubi encarando a los hermanos ha-ha mientras que Etro trataba de detenerlos – Solo espero que no se salga de control esta vez. Etro-chan debe tenerla difícil – Una mirada de simpatía aparecio en su rostro al ver a la peliverde.

\- No te preocupes, Momori-san. Etro puede encargarse de eso. Además, Si se salen de control las cosas yo te defenderé – dijo Monta tratando de parecer genial delante de la pelirroja.

\- Aha-ha, acaso escuche que una hermosa damisela necesitaba protección –

En ese momento, un joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros llego hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Aunque por alguna razón estaba girando cual trompo con su pierna derecha levantada, hasta que finalmente se detuvo abriendo su chaleco mostrando su camisa debajo, dejando ver que su torso estaba tonificado. Este era Taki Natsuhiko, el hermano mayor de Suzuna.

\- Mukya, ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido perro?! – Monta se levanto de su asiento y encaro a al rubio.

\- Aha ha, solo señale lo obvio, mi querido amigo mono. Si alguien puede proteger a Mamori-chan, ese soy yo – el rubio dio el pulgar en alto y sonrió, mostrando un brillo en sus dientes.

\- ¡Ahora veras! –

Monta se lanzo hacia el rubio y empezaron a luchar formando una nube de polvo donde se podían ver puños, patadas, mordiscos y gritos.

La cela de Jolyne volvió a crisparse mientras escuchaba los gritos del mono y el idiota rubio luchando por una estupidez seguramente.

\- _Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto podrá aguantar? –_ Weather noto las reacciones de Jolyne mientras escuchaba música, ignorando al resto de la clase. Discretamente levanto su manga para mirar un reloj en su muñeca y empezo a tomar tiempo.

\- ya volvieron a empezar, ¿eh? – dijo un chico alto, de complexión delgada y de tez blanca. Tenia ojos negros y la parte de delantera de su cabeza era completamente calva, mientras que la parte trasera tenia cabello negro de punta. Este es Yukimitsu Manabu. Al igual que los demas, usaba el uniforme de la U.A.

\- Si – Mamori asintió con una risa nerviosa.

\- Mou, oni-chan – Suzuna planto su cabeza en el escritorio. Claramente estaba avergonzada plr las acciones de su hermano mayor.

\- Ma ma, Suzuna-chan. No es tan malo – la pelirroja le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Oh oh – Manabu murmuro atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mu-kun? – pregunto la peliazul.

\- Parece que las cosas se van a salir de control – el calvo apunto hacia al otro lado del salón donde se libraba la discusión del grupo de Hiruma y los hermanos Ha-ha. Las chicas voltearon a ver he inmediatamente se tensaron al ver que ambos grupos parecían a punto de pelear.

\- ¿Huh?, ¿Qué pasa, hermanos de mierda? ¿No querían empezar algo? – Hiruma se buro con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

\- Teme, ¿Acaso quieres pelea? – Jumonji encaro a Hiruma con claras intenciones de golpearlo pero el rubio de orejas largas saca repentinamente un par de metralletas de quien sabe donde y le apunta.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ver si puedes con estas preciosidades? Kekeke –

Los tres tragaron saliva, pero no retrocedieron.

\- acabamos de llegar y ya estamos metidos en un palea – Murmuro Musashi agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Fugo – Komusubi resoplo mirando a los tres hermanos listo para luchar. - ¡Fugo! –

\- ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, enano?! – Exclamo Togano al chibi de pelo picudo. No entendió que fue lo que dijo, pero sonó como un reto.

\- Oh, Komusubi-kun dijo "¡vengan si se atreven trio de debiluchos!" – Tradujo Kurita amablemente. por alguna razón, el era el unico que podia entender lo que decía Komusubi.

\- ¿huh? –

\- ¡¿Huh?! –

\- ¡¿HUH?! –

\- todos. Por favor, calmase – el gigante amable trato de hacer razonar al grupo, pero claramente fue ignorado.

\- ¡Muy bien, Todos sepárense ya! ¡Pelear en territorios de la escuela sin autorización esta contra las reglas de la escuela! – Exclamo Etro dejando ver un aura verde oscuro a su alrededor. Si tenia que usar su stand para detenerlos, lo hará sin siquiera dudarlo.

 _\- ¡¿Es que no se pueden callar?! –_ Esta vez el ojo de Jolyne temblaba ligeramente y sostenía su comic con un poco mas de fuerza. – _Porque no simplemente guardan sile…–_

La línea de pensamiento de Jolyne fue interrumpida, cuando cierto mono fue arrojado hacia ella. Provocando que callera de su asiento.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

\- Aha-ha, ya vez que no puedes contra mi, Chango bananero – Natsuhiko se burlo de Monta mientras tenia su perna derecha levantada.

\- ¡Mukya!, ¡Ahora si te voy a… - Las palabras de Monta murieron en ese momento cuando sintió un agarre vicioso sobre su cabeza. Lentamente volteo, solo para quedar tan blanco como una sabana quien estaba detrás de el.

Inmediatamente, la mayoría de los presentes se congelo en el acto al sentir una jodidamente enorme intención asesina. La mayoría trago saliva, no necesitaban ser genios para saber quien estaba emitiendo semejante presencia.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Todos dirigieron su vista al extreme final del salón, para ver a Jolyne levantándose del suelo mientras sostenía a un acojonado Monta de la cabeza con sorprendente facilidad mientras que por alguna razón se podían ver las onomatopeyas **ゴゴゴ** ver cerca de ella. Un aura azul la rodeaba y su rostro tenia una expresión estoica, pero claramente estaba muy enojada si la mirada que tenia era una indicación.

La expresión que tenia Monta en su rostro claramente indicaba que quería que lo salvaran, pero Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo.

Bueno, excepto uno.

\- ¡Ya-Ha! Parece que la jodida cabeza de odango quiere unirse a la fiesta – Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Cállate Hiruma! – Susurro/exclamo Etro a su lado antes de mirar a Jolyne que parecía querer matarlos con la mirada. – Tra- Tranquilízate Jojo, no vayas a….. –

\- ¡YAKAMASHI!, ¡SON MUY MOLESTOS! –

 **¡ORA!**

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

Lo siguiente que todos supieron, era que se encontraban totalmente inmovilizados por las cuerdas de Jolyne. Algunos quedaron en posiciones extrañas o comprometedoras. Hiruma y Musashi terminaron envueltos en un capullo con las bocas amordazadas. Kurita y Komusubi termino cada uno amarrado en posición de bolita. Los hermanos Ha-ha quedaron amarrados los tres juntos espalda con espalda, Etro termino de alguna forma amarrada en un posición extremadamente comprometedora ya que estaba atada como un estilo de Shibari para su gran vergüenza. Y para terminar, Monta fue arrojado contra Natsuhiko, cayeron al suelo y de alguna manera terminaron besándose para su gran consternación. Lo peor es que no podían despegarse, ya que las cuerdas a su alrededor los mantenían inmovilizados.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraba, Suzuna, Yukimitsu y Mamori abrazándose el uno al otro con caras aterradas. Por suerte ellos no habían metido en la lucha o hubieran terminado igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

\- ahora, no hagan ruido. Quiero terminar de leer mi comic – dijo Jolyne antes de tomar su comic del suelo y sentarse en su asiento para leer, ignorando olímpicamente las protestas y replicas de sus victimas atadas.

\- 20 minutos. Es un nuevo record. La ultima vez solo duraste dos, terminaste arrojando a los hermanos por la ventana y dejaste a Hiruma estampado en el piso. Estas mejorando – Comento Weather a lo que Jolyne resoplo.

\- yare yare dawa. Tuvieron suerte de que estoy de buen humor, Weather. Por eso no lo hice – Jolyne respondió al usuario de sombrero de búfalo antes de volver a su comic.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y el sensei entro a la habitación. El cual era el pro héroe, Blood king.

\- Ohayo, clase hoy vamos a…– Sus palabras murieron cuando vio en que estado se encontraban la mayoría de sus alumnos, parecía una escena sacada de una película porno de temática BDSM. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos y agarrarse el puente de la nariz. No tenia que ser genio para saber quien hizo esto.

\- Kujo – Blood King llamo a la usuaria de Stone Free, la cual levanto la vista de su comic para mirarlo.

\- ¿Si, sensei? – respondió ella como si nada.

\- Libera a tus compañeros – Ordeno el peliblanco que empezo a anotar algo en el pizarrón. – o tendrás una detención después de clase –

\- Yare yare – Jolyne retrajo sus cuerdas para liberar a todos antes de guardar su comic en su bolso. Parece que tendrá que esperar para terminar de leerlo.

\- _Definitivamente es hija de su padre –_ Blood king suspiro, todavía no entiende como ella puede ser la mejor alumna del curso siendo una chica tan problemática.

Momentos después, las clases pasaron con normalidad. Jolyne simplemente se la paso viendo la ventana con una mirada de aburrimiento, La mayoría de los temas ya los conocía por lo que no le interesaba demasiado. Salvo las pocas veces que alguno de los senseis decía algo útil y lo anotaba en su cuaderno.

 _\- Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo Izu en este momento? –_ Pensó Jolyne distraídamente mientras seguía viendo la ventana.

\- 0 -

Mientras tanto, el peliverde se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de manga. Después de su sesión de entrenamiento con Jolyne, el fue a casa y empezo a desarrollar un par de ideas que podría usar para Baoh. Después de eso, paso un tiempo navegando en internet hasta que aburrió y finalmente le dijo a su madre que saldría un tiempo. Llego a su tienda de manga favorita y vio que el próximo volumen de uno de sus mangas favoritos salió después de estar en pausa por bastante tiempo, por lo que no perdió tiempo en comprarlo.

Siguió su camino, hasta que se encontró cerca del parque de la ciudad. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver a algunas familias disfrutando de su día, algunos niños jugando y divirtiéndose y adultos mayores disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. Dirigió su vista a hacia el otro lado del parque donde habia un mural donde algunos jóvenes se dedicaban a pintar grafiti.

Una sonrisa llego al rostro del peliverde al ver a una cara conocida pintando en el mural, por lo que decidió ir a saludar.

\- Hey, Delsin –

El susodicho volteo. Era un joven de al menos 19 años, tiene cabello negro el cual esta cubierto con un gorro rojo. Tenia puesto una chaqueta con capucha de color blanco en las mangas y negro en el resto junto con pantalones negros y finalmente, un par de tenis negros. Se podia apreciar una cadena enrollada alrededor de su brazo izquierdo usada como pulsera. Este es Delsin Rowe, un artista callejero y dueño de una tienda de tatuajes muy popular ubicada a unas cuadras de aquí. Su kosei le permitía convertir su cuerpo en ceniza y usarla en combate.

Ellos se conocieron antes de que entrara a la U.A cuando Izuku y Jolyne vinieron al parque a calentar. Hay fue cuando se encontraron y se hicieron amigos, por lo que cuando tiene tiempo viene al parque o va a su tienda para saludar.

\- Pero mira nada mas, si es el mini Banchou – Delsin dejo de pintar y se acerco al peliverde para saludarlo conectando sus puños. - ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?, ¿Y donde esta Jolyne? Es un milagro que no estés con ella –

\- Esta en la U.A, yo estoy aquí por que mi clase esta libre por hoy por el ataque a la USJ – el peliverde respondió a lo que Delsin asintió con una mirada seria.

\- Ya me entere de eso, han estado emitiendo la noticia todo el día – un momento después le dio al peliverde una mirada picara. – Ella debe estar aburrida sin su novio a su lado –

El peliverde suspiro con irritación.

\- Jojo-nee no es mi novia, Delsin –

\- "Claro" – dijo Delsin con claro sarcasmo en su voz. - Como sea amigo, ¿Quieres ver en lo estoy trabajando? –

\- Hai – el peliverde asintió.

\- Mira, he hecho estos dos hasta el momento – Delsin le mostro al peliverde los dibujos que hizo en el mural hace poco.

Izuku miro los dibujos, los cuales eran asombrosos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aunque no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al verlos, ya que eran un tanto extraños.

El primero era un tanto perturbador. parecía ser una silueta humana de color verde, pero eso no era lo mas curioso. Alrededor de la figura humana se encontraba lo que parecía la figura de un monstruo, mas precisamente la figura de un demonio. Tenia una larga cola donde la espalda terminaba, grandes alas de murciélago, lo que parecían ser garras manchadas con sangre, lo que parecían ser sus cuernos que igualmente se veían como alas de murciélago y finalmente un par de ojos amarillos brillantes con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus colmillos. Si se fijaban bien, parecía que la figura humana tenia la misma pose que la figura demoniaca a su alrededor, como si fueran uno solo.

El segundo era un tanto bizarro, pero no en el mal sentido. Sino que era algo extraño. El dibujo estaba conformado por tres figuras. La primera era la figura de un humano que usaba una especie de mascara blanca de Oni. Se podían apreciar los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de frente de la marcar y unos grandes colmillos invertidos. Aunque por alguna razón la persona que traía la mascara estaba envuelta en llamas. La segunda figura era lo que parecía una hermosa mujer hecha de agua, tenia unos hermosos ojos y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro y finalmente estaba una niña en la imagen, y por las alas blancas que sobresalían de su espalda estaba claro que era un ángel. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados mientras era tomada de la mano por el hombre de la mascara y la dama del agua.

\- Y, ¿Qué te parecen? – Pregunto Delsin con una sonrisa. – me levante esta mañana después de una buena noche con Fetch, tome una buena tasa de café y BAM, me llegaron estas imágenes a mi cabeza –

\- Están increíbles, pero ¿Qué significan? – El peliverde pregunto a lo que el artista callejero se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo se, amigo. Simplemente me llegaron estas imágenes a mi cabeza y las hice. El significado no me importo demasiado –

El peliverde asintió antes de mirar a su amigo.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego, Delsin – El peliverde extendió su puño a lo que Delsin sonrió y conecto su puño con el. – Oh, y salúdame a Fetch – con eso dicho, el peliverde se giro para irse.

\- ¡Y tu Salúdame a tu novia, mini Banchou! –

Una vena aparecio en la frente del peliverde antes de continuar su camino, tratando de ignorar la carcajada de Delsin detrás de él.

\- ¡Jojo-nee no es mi novia! – Susurro con algo de molestia el peliverde. Estaba un poco irritado de las personas que lo molestan a el y a su nee-san por su relación. Son cercanos, pero no de esa manera.

Mientras el peliverde caminaba se preguntaba así mismo que iba a hacer ahora, tal vez ir a entrenar un par de horas con Baoh, ir a la pastelería por un par de tortas para su madre y su hermana honoraria, y finalmente ir al árcade a recargar mas monedas antes de ir casa para leer su nuevo manga. Créanlo o no, el es aficionado a los juegos de arcade. Dado que era un medio para conseguir monedas para usar su blitzkrieg coin sin tener que usar monedas reales, además de que era divertido jugar.

En el camino, Izuku pudo identificar a una persona conocida salir de una oficina. La persona al parecer también se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acerco a el.

\- ¿Tsuyu? –

\- ¿Izuku? –

El peliverde miro a la chica rana por un momento, ella estaba vestida con una camisa amarilla, un par de pantalones color caqui y unas sandalias de un tono verdoso. Era la primera vez que la veía en ropa informal y pensó que se veía muy linda, solo para sonrojarse un poco por ese pensamiento.

Los dos se quedaron sin decir nada por unos instantes, hasta que la chica rana decidió romper el hielo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Izuku? ~ Gero– Pregunto Tsuyu inclinando la cabeza mientras llevaba un dedo a su barbilla.

-O-Oh. Bueno, no tenia nada que hacer. Acabo de comprar un comic y me encontré con un amigo en el parque – El peliverde respondió tocando su gorra. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Tsuyu? –

\- Mi papa olvido su almuerzo, así que vine a traérselo ~ Gero – Respondió ella.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, inseguros de que decir a continuación. El peliverde por fuera se veía sereno y calmado, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. El no esperaba encontrase con su amiga en esta situación y no podia encontrar algo que decir. No ayudaba el hecho de que las imágenes de lo que paso entre ellos en la U.A, el solo recordarlo hizo que se corazón latiera un poco mas rápido y un sonrojo llegara a su rostro.

 _\- Por el amor de dios, di algo. Estas comportándote como un idiota. ¡Solo di algo, Maldita sea! –_ Pensó el peliverde exasperado hasta que finalmente las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

\- N-Ne, Tsuyu. Estaba a punto de ir al arcade. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y….. – Izuku se quedo cayado e inmediatamente ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. – E-Espera un momento, No quise de…. –

\- Claro, ~ Gero –

La boca de Izuku se cerro inmediatamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella y su cara adquirió un profundo tono de rojo.

\- ¿E-En serio?– El peliverde se rasco la nuca. Nunca habia estado en esta situación antes en su vida, por lo que estaba algo nervioso, pero de igual forma estaba emocionado.

\- Si, mi madre tiene el día libre y se quedo en casa cuidando a mis hermanos. No tengo nada que hacer – Tsuyu respondió llevando di dedo índice cerca de su boca. Al igual que el estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo con el peliverde.

\- Oh, ya veo –.Izuku asintió en comprensión. – D-De acuerdo, el arcade no queda muy lejos de aquí. Vamos –

\- Hai ~ Gero –

\- 0 -

 **Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la U.A**

\- H-Hey Jojo, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Etro nerviosamente. Estaba sentada en la cafetería junto a ella, Weather.

\- Por alguna razón tengo el repentino deseo de comer ancas de rana – Respondió Jolyne con el seño fruncido y un aura azul a su alrededor mientras comía. No podia dejar de notar como ella parecía apuñalar su comida como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo con alguien.

\- Y-Ya veo, jejeje – La peliverde reía nerviosamente. En su cabeza estaba rezando por la pobre alma que haya hecho enojar a la delincuente de su clase. Estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que se acerco a la mesa.

\- Oh, que coincidencia verte, Jolyne –

Los tres voltearon a ver que era Anasui, que de inmediato se sentó a al lado de Etro y Justo frente a la chica de cabello de Odango.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cómo conoces a Jolyne? Y ¡¿Por qué estas exponiendo tu pecho de forma tan indecente?! ¡estas insultando la vestimenta de nuestra escuela! – Exclamo la peliverde a Anasui que la ignoro completamente.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Anasui? –Pregunto Jolyne confundida al ver al pelirrosa, olvidando su enojo anterior mientras su aura se desvanecía.

\- ¡No me ignores! –

\- ¿No es obvio, Jolyne?, estoy aquí para sentarme a comer contigo. He tenido intención de hacerlo antes. Pero siempre te veo almorzando con los chicos de primer año o no te encuentras en la cafetería – Respondió Anasui a lo que Jolyne parpadeo un par de veces.

\- Oh, es cierto. Normalmente almuerzo con Izu y sus amigos o voy a algún lugar tranquilo a almorzar con Weather – Murmuro reflexivamente Jolyne, intrigando a la peliverde y al pelirrosa que entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿"Izu y Weather"?, ¿Quiénes son esos? –

\- El es Weather – Jolyne señalo al joven con sombrero de búfalo a su lado con indiferencia. El simplemente asintió perezosamente– Y Izu es mi hermanito, aunque el no vino hoy a la U.A junto con el resto de la clase 1-A –

Tanto Anasui como Etro alzaron ambas cejas y ensancharon los ojos ante esa información. Era conocido por el resto de la U.A que los integrantes de la clase 1-A no asistieron hoy como un descanso por la invasión de villanos en la USJ.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano, Jojo? – pregunto Etro curiosa. – No sabia que Jotaro-sensei tenia otro hijo estudiando aquí – ante la mención del biólogo marino, Anasui se tenso visiblemente.

\- No me digas JoJo – Gruño la usuaria de Stone free. – Y si, lo tengo. Pero no es lo que están pensando. Digamos que somos hermanos en todo menos en sangre –

\- Por como hablas, tu y el parecen muy unidos –

Para incredulidad de los dos, el rostro de Jolyne se suavizo y una cálida sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Anasui no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista de esa hermosa sonrisa, aunque estaba un poco molesto por que el no fue el que la hizo sonreír de esa forma. Weather no estaba sorprendido, aunque si estaba algo curioso. Esto se debe a que Jolyne ha mencionado a su hermano un par de veces antes, pero nunca lo ha conocido personalmente y tampoco insistió mucho en el tema.

\- Si, lo somos. Nos conocimos mucho antes de que él entrara a la U.A. El habia descubierto su stand por primera vez y fui yo quien lo entreno para usarlo – Esto sorprendió incluso a Weather – Pase diez meses con él y llegue a conocerlo. Es un chico amable, dulce y puede ser rudo cuando tiene que serlo, aunque a veces es algo tímido. – Jolyne soltó una pequeña risita al recordar las muchas veces que molestaba al peliverde, era divertido verlo reaccionar de esa forma. – Con el tiempo llegue a quererlo como si fuera mi parte de mi familia, es alguien que es muy especial para mi –

Los tres presentes no dijeron nada, pero por la forma en que sus mandíbulas colgaban era suficiente para decir que estaban en shock. No esperaban que la chica que era considerada una delincuente y buscapleitos en la U.A pudiera hacer expresión como esa. Ni siquiera Weather que se podia considerar su mejor amigo aquí esperaba esto, habia visto a Jolyne sonreír antes, pero nunca de una forma tan brillante, calida y afectuosa como lo hacia ahora.

Por su parte, Jolyne salió de su estado de ensoñación y noto la expresión incrédula de Weather, Anasui y Etro.

\- ¿Qué? – Jolybe miro a los tres. - ¿Por qué me miran así? –

Ante las palabras de la pelo de odango, los tres presentes salieron de su estado de shock.

\- No es nada, es solo que….no esperábamos que hablaras de esa forma sobre alguien, Jolyne – Weather respondió a lo que el pelirrosa y la peliverde asintieron.

La usuaria de Stone Free arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada mas. Por lo que decidió terminar con su almuerzo. El receso casi termina y tendrán que volver a clases pronto.

\- _Así que es eso –_ Anasui frunció el seño. – _Ahora lo entiendo, No solo es ese tipo –_ miro a Weather discretamente. – _También esta este supuesto hermano de Jolyne, y al parecer él sera el mayor obstáculo para ganar su corazón –_ un fuego cobro vida en los ojos del pelirrosa. Tenia el presentimiento de que eventualmente aparecerían otros que tratarían de ganar el amor de la usuaria de Stone Free. ¡Oh, pero pueden estar seguros de que el saldrá victorioso al final y nadie se lo iba a impedir!

\- Um Jolyne – Dijo Etro.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Respóndeme esto con sinceridad – La cara de Etro era de absoluta seriedad sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la susodicha, que le lanzo una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bicho de agua? –

\- ….¿Tienes brocon? –

Un pesado silencio llego a la mesa ante la pregunta, las cejas de tanto Weather como Anasui se dispararon hacia arriba antes de mirar a la peliverde con incredulidad. Pero la expresión de ambos inmediatamente fue reemplazada por miedo, ya que una pesada intención asesina se extendió por la cafetería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, provocando que todos empezaran a temblar y algunos estuvieran a punto de desmayarse por el miedo.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Lentamente, ambos dirigieron su mirada a Jolyne. Que tenia una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Pero la inconfundibles aura azulada a su alrededor y las onomatopeyas la rodearon de igual forma daban a entender muy bien su estado de animo. Si las mirada mataran estaban seguros que ella ya hubiera eliminado hasta a el mismísimo All Might en ese mismo instante.

La pobre Etro perdió todo el color de su rostro, comenzó a sudar a balas y empezo a temblar. Ella sintió el verdadero terror en ese momento.

 ***RING***

Antes de que cualquier cosa hubiera sucedido, el timbre de la cafetería sonó, indicando el final del receso.

\- ¡O-Oh, miren la hora, Es hora de regresar a clases! La puntualidad es muy importante para una buena educación, ¡así que los veo allá! – Exclamo Etro con una sonrisa de alivio, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la cafetería dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ella.

Jolyne frunció el seño un poco, antes de levantarse de la mesa. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería con su aura aun destellando a su alrededor.

Weather y Anasui miraron a la delincuente partir, antes de soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

\- Oi, ¿Anasui, Verdad? – Empezo Weather.

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¿Qué tan bueno eres escondiendo cuerpos? –

El pilirrosa arqueo una ceja, no sabia si el chico del gorro de búfalo hablaba en serio o no.

\- 0 -

 **Salón 2-A**

Nuevamente los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en el salón a la espera de la siguiente. Pero esta vez, todos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban pacientemente al profesor llegar. Eso se debe a que nadie, absolutamente nadie quería molestar al profesor de esta clase.

SMACK

\- Buenos días –

La puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a Kujo Jotaro entrando al aula calmadamente. Se paro en frente de los alumnos y vio que efectivamente no faltaba ninguno.

\- Bien – Dijo Jotaro con su habitual expresión estoica. – Hoy tendremos una clase especial. no quiero tener que repetir nada, así que escuchen atentamente, ¿Entendido?–

La clase entera asintió.

Lo primero que hay que informar, es que esta clase sera impartida junto con otro maestro. Es…. – Antes de que Jotaro pudiera continuar, la puerta del salón se abrió y en una explosión de velocidad, una persona entro al salón provocando una cortina de polvo.

\- ¿Pero que mierda? – Hiruma maldijo al igual que otros alumnos que tosían un poco por la nube de polvo.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se disperso y pudieron ver a la persona que habia entrado. Algunos jadearon, Otros ensancharon los ojos al verlo y sonrieron con gran emoción.

\- ¡YO…ESTOY AQUÍ PARA UNA CLASE ESPECIAL! – Exclamo a todo pulmón el héroe numero 1, All Might. actualmente vestía su traje normal de héroe.

\- ¿Huh? –

\- ¡¿Huh?! –

\- ¡¿HUH?! –

Exclamaron Incrédulos los hermanos, Ha ha.

\- ¡All Might! – Exclamaron Etro, Raimon, Suzuna, Kurita y Mamori de euforia al ver al héroe.

\- ¡Fugo! – Exclamo Komusubi alzando los brazos igualmente emocionado.

\- Aha ha – Exclamo Natsuhiko de igual forma al ver al héroe.

\- Una clase especial impartida por el héroe mas grande, ¡Que emoción! – Exclamo Yukimitsu emocionado.

\- Ke ke, Parece que esta clase sera mas divertida de lo que pensé – Hiruma murmuro con una sonrisa demoniaca.

Musashi simplemente sonrió un poco, aunque no dijera nada se notaba que estaba algo emocionado.

\- _yare yare dawa, Me pregunto que ha planeado Tou-san para nosotros –_ Jolyne pensó con una sonrisa. Aunque también sonreía algo entretenida por las reacciones de sus compañeros de clase. Se nota la admiración que todos tienen por el heroe numero 1. incluso ella lo admira un poco y lo respeta, aunque no lo diga es voz alta.

\- ¡Yakamashi! – Exclamo Jotaro silenciando a la clase antes de suspirar. – Yare yare, si dejan de parlotear, podríamos terminar con la explicación y empezar la actividad. – El usuario de Star Platinum metió su mano en su abrigo y saco un cartel que decía "Death Battle" mostrándosela al salón,

\- El ejercicio especial es una batalla a muerte –

El salón se quedo en silencio ante la declaración. Algunos ensancharon los ojos, otros gimieron algo aterrados y unos cuantos inmediatamente entrecerraron los ojos.

\- No teman, Jóvenes – All Might intervino. – No es una verdadera batalla a muerte, es una simulación – esto pareció aliviar un poco a los estudiantes.

\- Yare Yare daze – Jotaro suspiro tocando el ala de su gorra antes de mirar a la clase.- El ejercicio consiste en enfrentamientos 1 a 1, el objetivo es que cada uno use sus habilidades en un enfrentamiento individual sin retenerse. – Los miro a todos y vio que cada uno parecía estar atento a la explicación. – Cuando salgan afuera, se encontraran con enemigos que dudaran en matarlos a la primera oportunidad. Por lo que es mejor que se acostumbren a usar sus habilidades para defenderse y dominar a su enemigo, si están preocupados por que algo salga mal o si alguien resulta herido de gravedad, All Might y yo nos encargaremos de detener el combate. Así que no se alteren ¿Entendido? –

Todos adoptaron una mirada de seriedad y asintieron. Ellos ya sabían los riesgos de esta profesión, pero no se iban a dejar intimidar.

Jotaro sonrió un poco, mientras que la sonrisa del héroe numero 1 se ensancho levemente.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora…. – El usuario de Star Platinum saco lo que parecía un control de su abrigo. Lo oprimió y de la pared salieron unas hileras verticales que tenían maletines donde se encontraban los trajes de héroe de la clase. – Pónganse sus trajes. Los veremos en la zona de pruebas gama. No lleguen tarde –

Con eso dicho, tanto el usuario de stand como el héroe salieron del salón para dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento.

Inmediatamente los estudiantes salieron disparados hacia sus maletas.

\- Sera muy interesante, ¿No lo crees, Jolyne? – Weather dijo al oído de la susodicha con una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer estaba algo emocionado por el ejercicio.

\- Yare yare. Estoy ansiosa por ver a quien le pateare el trasero. – Jolyne sonrió salvajemente mientras se levantaba de su silla.

\- ¿Y si te toca luchar contra mi? –

Jolyne vio a su amigo algo sorprendida, antes de sonreirle.

\- Entonces prepárate, porque de alguna manera voy patear tu flojo trasero, Weather – Respondió la usuaria de Stone Free, lo que lo hizo sonreír nuevamente.

\- 0 –

 **Zona de entrenamiento gama (Sala de control)**

Los maestros y los estudiantes ahora se encontraban en la sala de control de la zona gama. Cada uno de los estudiantes se habia vestido con su traje de heroe para el entrenamiento.

\- Bien, parece que están listos – Murmuro Jotaro al ver a todos los estudiantes con sus trajes puestos, incluida su hija. Cosa que lo hizo arquear una ceja en leve sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que ella usara un traje.

Dicha chica iba vestida con lo que parecía un traje ajustado de color azulado con un diseño de telaraña de color blanco, el cual marcaba su figura atlética y atractiva. En la parte frontal habia un logotipo de araña que abarcaba su pecho. Sobre su traje tenia puesto un gakuran hasta las rodillas con un logotipo de araña en su espalda. Finalmente, su cabello normalmente arreglo en bollos gemelos, ahora corría libre, llegando al final de su espalda y sobre su cabeza habia una gorra rasgada por la parte trasera.

El biólogo marino noto que algunos de los chicos en la sala la vieron de reojo y se sonrojaron. Lo que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos y liberar un poco intención asesina haciéndolos temblar.

\- Te ves bien, Jolyne. No esperaba que de verdad usaras traje – Jolyne sonrió al escuchar el cumplido de Weather

\- Gracias. no es mi estilo, así que al menos quería usar algo que me guste. tu también te vez genial – Jolyne comento, aunque frunció el seño al ver una determinada parte del traje de su amigo. – Aunque debes desacerté de la capa –

El traje de Weather era un traje de cuerpo entero de color blanco, con líneas de color azul claro que recorren desde su espalda hasta sus piernas, el cual marcaba su cuerpo tonificado. En su pecho tenia un estampado de un relámpago de color azul claro. Tenia una capa de azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y finalmente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara azul claro con contornos blancos y un par de viseras de color blanco ( **Nota del autor: si están confundidos, solo piensen que es como la mascara de deadpool, solo que azul y blanca)**

 **-** ¿Qué pasa con la capa? – pregunto Weather arqueando una ceja debajo de su mascara.

\- Muchos de los accidentes ocurridos a los héroes suceden precisamente por esa trampa mortal que tienes en la espalda – Jolyne dijo con una cara inexpresiva. Oye, que ella sea una delincuente, no quiere decir que no se informe.

\- Estas exagerando –

\- Díselo a Thunderhead, quien recibió su capa atorada en la aleta de un misil – replico ella mientras todos recordaban la trágica muerte de Thunderhead, quien logró detener un ataque con misiles, pero fue asesinado cuando su capa se engancho en uno de ellos y lo arrastro al fondo del océano.

\- Eso fue simplemente una coincidencia –

\- O Stratogale, su capa quedó atrapada en una turbina de reacción – Jolyne replico nuevamente. Provocando que todos recordaran otro incidente trágico de la heroína con un kosei que le permitía volar a velocidades supersónicas, Stratogale. Ella trataba de salvar un avión en problemas, pero su capa quedó atrapada por una de las turbinas y la succiono.

\- No se puede generalizar… –

\- Meta Man, su capa se enganchó en el hueco de un ascensor, Splashdown, su capa se enganchó en un vórtice y mas – Jolyne siguió enumerando las otras muertes trágicas de los héroes por las capas, antes de cruzarse de brazos y arquear una ceja. - ¿Debo continuar? –

Weather levanto una mano y abrió la boca tratando de replicar, pero finalmente bajo la cabeza cual perro regañado.

\- Me desharé de la capa –

La usuaria de Stone Free le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Buen chico –

All might que al igual que el resto miraba el intercambio solo podia asentir mientras su sonrisa ahora era algo nerviosa. Lo que decía Jolyne era cierto, a pesar de considerarse un símbolo de los héroes, la capa tristemente ha sido la causante de muchos infortunios para los mismos. Es una de las razones por las cuales decidió cambiar su traje de la edad de plata. Aunque aun así, lo conservaba con mucho cariño y lo usaba para eventos importantes.

\- Yare yare, Si ya dejaron de parlotear entre ustedes. podemos seguir con el ejercicio – Jotaro dijo, ganando la atención de todos los alumnos. – Ahora, miren a la pantalla – apunto a la pantalla donde se encontraban dos pequeños iconos en diferentes secciones de lo que parecía el mapa de la zona gama.

\- Las reglas para este ejercicio son simples, jóvenes – All might empezo a explicar. – Dos participantes son escogidos al azar y serán llevados a dos puntos determinados del terreno – señalo a los iconos – para completar el ejercicio, debes someter a tu oponente hasta que este no pueda combatir o se rinda de cualquier forma posible. En ese momento, se dará por terminado el combate –

\- Un punto importante es que pueden toda su capacidad y el terreno para tomar la ventaja – Jotaro continuo la explicación. – Usen sus habilidades explótenlas de diferentes maneras de lo que están acostumbrados. Muchos usuarios de stand y villanos poseen habilidades que si bien pueden parecer inútiles o poco impresionantes pueden causar problemas si saben como usar su habilidad. No deben depender de un solo truco o una sola forma de luchar, improvisen, innoven y desarrollen sus habilidades hasta nuevas alturas. Eso les dará la victoria en una batalla, ¿Han comprendido? –

Los estudiantes asintieron a la explicación de ambos maestros.

\- Bien, ahora escojamos a las parejas que lucharan en este ejercicio. Debido al numero impar de alumnos, tres de ustedes estarán en un mismo combate. Ahora, veamos quienes combatirán – All Might apunto a la gran pantalla de la sala con un control y en ella aparecieron las fotos de todos los estudiantes de la clase. Unos segundos después, estas se voltearon, se apilaron cual baraja de cartas y se revolvieron. Unos segundos después, las fotos se dispersaron en pares, mostrando a los oponentes.

Los resultados fueron…

Jolyne Kujo vs Etro Samejima.

Weather Report vs Hiruma Yoichi

Kurita Ryokan vs Kazuki Jumonji

Shozo Togano vs Komusubi Daikichi

Takemura Gen vs Taki Natsuhiko

Anesaki Mamori vs Raimon taro

Koji Kuroki vs Taki Suzuna vs Yukimoitsu Manabu

Todos los estudiantes miraron a la pantalla, antes de ver a sus respectivos oponentes.

\- Parece que por fin nos enfrentaremos, ¿Eh? JoJo – Dijo Etro con una sonrisa a su oponente. Ella ahora estaba vestida con lo que parecía una bata blanca cerrada hasta las rodillas, debajo de ella tenia puesto un traje de un tono verdoso que se pegaba a su cuerpo, un par de guantes y unas botas de combate de un tono verde mas oscuro. Finalmente, tenia un par de gafas de natación sobre su cabeza.

Jolyne la miro y entrecerró los ojos, provocando que su sonrisa se vuelva algo nerviosa. Al parecer aun no se habia olvidado de su comentario en el almuerzo.

\- Hiriuma, ¿eh? – Murmuro Wather en voz baja antes de mirar al susodicho, que solo le sonrió demoniacamente. El susodicho estaba vestido con un traje similar a un comando, pero parcialmente modificado. Tenia una camisa gris con botones dorados y mangas rojas, guantes negros, pantalones negros con líneas rojas que pasaban por el frente los cuales eran sostenidos por un cinturón rojo, guantes negros y botas de combate negras. Una parte destacable de su traje es que en ambos hombros tenían un estampado de lo que parecía un murciélago rojo caricatures con una mirada malvada y una sonrisa traviesa.

Weather no pudo evitar arquear una ceja antes colocarse los auriculares y volver a escuchar música hasta que los combates empiecen.

El "Demonio" rubio vio esto y entrecerró los ojos, antes de sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro. Se giro y se encontró con Musashi que lo miraba con seriedad.

\- Ten cuidado, ese sujeto es peligroso. Mucho mas peligroso de lo que deja ver – Musashi aconsejo a su amigo. El estaba vestido con traje similar a un soldado confederado. Tenia una camisa manga larga color negro con varios botones y tachos dorados, pantalones cafés, guantes negros sin dedos y botas de combate negras. Sobre su cabeza traía una mascara blanca rasgada en la parte del fondo que ocultaba su rostro excepto sus ojos y un sombraos blanco.

\- Tch, lo se. No tienes que recordármelo, jodido anciano – Resoplo el rubio a lo que Musashi asintió.

\- E- Esforcémonos mucho en nuestros combates, Komusubi-kun – Dijo Kurita a su pequeño subordinado que asintió.

\- ¡Fugo! (¡Si, maestro!) – el pequeño de nariz roja exclamo con fuego en los ojos.

El gigante estaba vestido con un traje negro de metal, con algunas placas metálicas plateadas en el pecho. Tenia una mascara plateada con tres ranuras que asemejaban a una cara. Los dedos y los pies de la armadura eran igualmente de color plateado.

Por su parte, Komusubi tenia puesto lo que parecía un traje elegante. Con un saco y pantalones grises, una camisa azul oscura con una corbata a juego y un par de zapatos blancos. El rasgo mas destacable del traje es la mascara de luchador roja con lineas y figuras blancas sobre su cabeza.

\- Mas te vale que no me avergüences, Oni-chan – Declaro Suzuna a su hermano con seriedad mientras golpeaba su pecho con su dedo índice. Ella estaba vestida con un traje que se ajustaba a su figura menuda pero atlética. El traje es de color verde con tonos blancos en sus costillas y rodillas, hombreras, coderas y un cinturón marrones. Tenia un par de patines verdes con franjas negras en la parte que se ajustan a las ruedas en sus pies.

\- Aha-ha. No hay que preocuparse, My sister. Tengo un 100% de probabilidad de ganar esta lucha – declaro Natsuhiko mientras giraba cual trompo con la pierna derecha levantada. El estaba vestido con un una camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo con el símbolo de un perro doberman de color negro estampado en su pecho. Unida ella estaba una mascara que hacia alusión a un perro doberman, por las orejas apuntando hacia arriba tenia una visera de color rojo y dejaba expuesta la mitad de su rostro. Tenia un par de pantalones rojos unidos con un cinturón negro que tenia la hebilla de una pata de perro. Y finalmente, usaba un par de botas de combate negras.

PAM

PUM

CRASH

\- ¡¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada?!, ¡Deja de ser tan arrogante, Baka-Oni! Si llegas a perder por ese exceso de confianza, no te lo perdonare! – Suzuna derribo a su hermano y empezo a patinar sobre su espalda.

\- Ma ma, Suzuna-chan. Si sigues así no podrá pelear bien en el ejercicio – Mamori trato de calmar a su amiga. Ella estaba vestida con un traje negro de una sola pieza con mangas largas con una X rosa en el área del pecho, sobre el tenia puesto una chaqueta azul marino y usaba un par de votas grises con líneas rosas en la parte superior de estas.

\- Hump – Suzuna resoplo un poco, pero no obstante se bajo de su hermano. Dejando a Natsuhiko gimiendo en el suelo.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Suzuna? – Pregunto Yukimitsu con una sonrisa nerviosa. El estaba vestido con una armadura de cuerpo completo gris con algunas líneas verdes que surcaban en ciertas secciones. Tiene un par de guantes con placas metálicas y verde en los bordes, un par de botas grises con punta de hierro con líneas verdes en parte superior

\- Aha-ha. Eso duele, My Sister – Dijo El rubio derribado con lagrimas de cascada. Al parecer no tenia ningún daño visible.

Musashi solo podia mirar la escena con una gota de sudor en la una, ¿Y ese era su oponente?

\- A-ano. Mamori-san –

Mamori volteo al oír la voz de Monta, solo para ver al susodicho temblar. El estaba vestido con un una capucha azul oscura manga larga y un antifaz cubría sus ojos. Tenia un par de guantes negros con un par de placas azules en el dorso. Tenia un par de pantalones grises con bordes azules sostenidos por un cinturón negro y finalmente estaba descalzo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Monta-kun? – Pregunto Mamori inclinando la cabeza.

\- D-D-D-Demos lo mejor en nuestro combate – Monta se inclino respetuosamente, el no quería luchar contra ella. Pero seria un insulto hacia ella como una futura heroína, por lo que tenia que darlo todo en la lucha y no quería resentimientos entre ellos. Eso seria lo ultimo que el quería que pasara con la chica que le gusta.

Mamori miro al muchacho mono por un momento antes de darle una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Hai ~ -

Monta levanto la vista con corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa boba

\- Mamori-san ~ –

Por su parte, los hermanos Ha-Ha discutían entre ellos.

Jumonji tiene puesto un traje negro con un flecha color blanco apuntando hacia abajo en el centro de su pecho. Su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara negra con una visera blanca, Tenia un par de guanteletes, un cinturón, rodilleras y un par de botas plateadas. Sobre su traje tenia puesto una capa con capucha color blanco.

Kuroki tenia puesto una camisa roja manga larga, una chaqueta con capucha negra, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara similar a la de Jumonji, lleva un cinturón dorado, un par de pantalones rojizos, guantes negros con un par de placas metálicas en el dorso y un par de botas de combate negras con punta de hierro.

Togano una armadura de cuerpo completo azul grisáceo hecha de un material especia, consistente en un peto ajustado con capucha y mangas largas, un antifaz azul que grisáceo, un par pantalones azul grisáceo con correas en los muslos. Viste botas con placas metálicas negras, que parecen estar unidas a sus pantalones. Además, posee como pieza separada una falda abierta roja que termina a la altura de sus tobillos.

\- Escuchen bien, ninguno aquí debe perder. Hay que demostrarles lo que podemos hacer – Exclamo Jumonji a sus amigos a lo que ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Si! – Los tres chocaron sus puños en señal de determinación y confianza.

\- Oi. Dejen la charla inútil para después – La voz de Jotaro atrajo la intención de todos nuevamente. – Los primeros combatientes pasen a sus ubicaciones designadas, tienen 5 minutos para pensar en una estrategia antes de iniciar. Así que no lo desperdicien –

Jolyne y Etro asintieron antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

Era hora de su combate.

\- 0 -

 **Zona gama- lado Norte (momentos después)**

Jolyne se mantenía en su posición a la espera de la señal de inicio. Ya habia planeado su estrategia de lucha cuidadosamente, incluso desarrollo un par de planes extra por su su estrategia no va según planeado.

Conocía a su oponente y sabia de sus habilidades, así como también ella tenia conocimiento de las suyas. Por lo que técnicamente estaban parejas en ese campo, pero aun así, tenia un par de trucos bajo la manga.

Además, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse sobre ese comentario que dijo en la cafetería

¡Ella no tenia brocon!

Una sonrisa malvada se extendió en el rostro de Jolyne. Oh si, ella va disfrutar este ejercicio mucho.

 **\- Muy bien jóvenes, el tiempo ha terminado –** La voz de All Might se escucho por el altavoz. – **el ejercicio comienza oficialmente….. ¡Ahora! –**

Jolyne no perdió tiempo y superpuso las piernas de Stone Free para saltar a una posición alta. Al aterrizar en la parte superior de uno de los edificios, saco a su Stand y busco a Etro en donde se suponía que era su ubicación. Gracias a la vision de Stone Free, no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarla.

\- Ahí estas – Jolyne sonrió, antes de adoptar un semblante mas serio y empezar a moverse hacia su oponente, saltando por los edificios.

\- 0 -

 **Zona gama – ubicación de Etro**

La peliverde se encontraba corriendo hacia la posición de su oponente. Tenia que moverse con rapidez, ya que probablemente Jolyne estaba en camino.

Basada en la actitud de Jolyne, hay una gran probabilidad de que hiciera el primer ataque. Debo mantenerme oculta hasta tener una posición ventajosa y atacar – Penso Etro mientras corría a gran velocidad por los callejones de la zona.

 **(Inserte: DMC5 Devil My Cry ost: Nero Battle theme)**

CRASH

En ese mismo instante, la pared junto a Etro se habia hecho pedazos y creando una nube de polvo en el proceso. La peliverde reacciono a tiempo y salto hacia atrás antes de que fuera golpeada por los escombros de la pared destruida.

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH

\- ¡¿Nani?! – Etro exclamo al ver las cuerdas que salieron de la nube de polvo y se ataron a sus manos y sus piernas antes de ser arrastrada por ellas.

¡ **ORA**!

 **¡CRASH!**

Solo para recibir un potente golpe en el rostro que la mando a estrellarse con un edificio a varios metros del lugar donde se encontraban dejando un gran agujero en donde se habia estrellado.

La peliverde se levanto lentamente, ignorando el dolor y escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras sus ojos se entornaban en la figura de su "rival" que salía de la nube de polvo con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada estoica.

\- he – Etro se limpio el polvo de su traje y se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, antes de sonreír. – Buen golpe, Jojo –

\- Yare yare dawa – Jolyne suspiro antes de ver a la peliverde mientras se acercaba – Si yo fuera tu me concentraría en defenderme en vez darme cumplidos, Bicho de agua. Te recuerdo que esto es como si fuera una pelea seria – Un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de Jolyne y Stone Free salió de su cuerpo. - ¡Así que no gastes aliento y lucha! –

\- **ORA –** Stone Free cargo contra la peliverde, lanzando un puñetazo directo hacia ella.

\- **FOOOAAH –**

PUM

La hija de Jotaro sonrió un poco.

\- he, hasta que por fin entras en juego –

El golpe del stand azul habia sido interceptado por el stand de Etro. Su stand es un humanoide alto, oscuro, robótico de proporciones masculinas, y un rostro parecido a un alienígena.

\- **Foo Fighters** no se quería quedar al margen – Etro saco de su bata su termo de agua, lo abrió y lanzo el agua que contenía al aire. Movió su mano, provocando que el liquido empezara a rodearla y moverse a alta velocidad, formando un anillo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ni yo tampoco, Jojo! –

Jolyne ensancho los ojos al ver que e anillo de agua se convirtió en latigo y se dirgio hacia ella, por lo que rápidamente salto fuera del camino para esquivarlo.

SLASH

El látigo dejo una gran fisura en suelo donde impacto.

\- Debo tener cuidado con eso – Murmuro Jolyne antes de correr hacia Etro.

\- No vas a poder esquivar por siempre, Jojo – La peliverde Nuevamente formo un látigo de agua y ataco la delincuente, pero ella nuevamente rodo fuera del camino para evitarlo.

Foo Fighters emergió del cuerpo de su usuaria y se lanzo contra Jolyne, Pero Stone Free aparecio para interceptarlo.

\- **FOOOOAHH –**

\- **ORA ORA ORA ORA** –

PUM PUM PUM

PUM

El stand azulado soltó una andanada de golpes a gran velocidad, logrando herir al stand alienígena en su rostro, su estomago y su pecho.

\- ¡Gah – Etro sintió el daño provocado a su stand, lo que la hizo retroceder mientras gemía por el dolor mientras escupía sangre por la boca nuevamente. Pero aun asi se mantenía en pie y lanzo un chorro de agua hacia su oponente.

Cuando estaba cerca de la peliverde, Jolyne sonrió antes de tirarse al suelo para esquivar el ataque y deslizarse por debajo de ella para su confusion.

STOMP

Solo para que caerse repentinamente boca abajo. La caída rompió su concentración y el anillo de agua se deshizo antes de que el liquido cayera al suelo y se dispersara.

\- Pero que mier… - La peliverde sintió algo atado en su pie. Miro hacia atrás, solo para notar unas cuerdas atadas alrededor de su tobillo que estaba conectada a la mano de Jolyne. – _¡Ato mi tobillo con sus cuerdas!, ¡¿Cómo demonios puede usar esas cuerdas tan rápido?! –_

\- yare yare. no deberías ser tan descuidada, Bicho de agua – Jolyne acomodo su gorra con su otra mano antes de superponer el brazo de Stone Free al suyo y jalar a Etro hacia ella.

\- Esto no ha terminado todavía, Jojo – Exclamo la peliverde mientras liberaba a Foo Fighters nuevamente para cortar las cuerdas, provocando que Jolyne sangrara un poco por su mano y gruñir un poco por el dolor.

\- **No dejare que subestimes a mi usuaria de esa manera, Kujo Jolyne –** Foo Fighters declaro señalando a la usuaria de Stone Free, sorprendiéndola levemente y gran medida a la mayoría de los espectadores.

\- 0 -

 **Sala de control**

Desde el inicio del combate, ambos profesores y los estudiantes observaron las habilidades de las combatientes. Algunos estaban impresionados por las habilidades, otros mientras tanto se dedicaban a observar en silencio, analizando las capacidades tanto en combate como en estrategia de ambas.

El combate se habia mostrado a favor de Jolyne. A pesar de que Etro tenia una ventaja al poseer un Kosei además de su stand y su gran habilidad a la hora de usarlo, los mas observadores notaron una debilidad; Necesita mantener su concentración para controlar el agua. Lo cual la dejo expuesta en varias ocasiones y Jolyne las exploto con gran ingenio.

La batalla continuo y Jolyne habia logrado atrapar a Etro, solo para ser liberada por su stand, que para incredulidad de todos hablo.

\- ¡¿Esa cosa puede hablar?! – Exclamaron Monta y Suzuna en estado de shock.

\- Um, esto es inesperado – Hiruma murmuro mientras miraba al stand calculadoramente.

\- Kujo-sensei, ¿Cómo es posible esto? – Pregunto Jukimitsu al biólogo marino/profesor, a lo que los demas lo miraron expectantes ya que también querían saber la respuesta.

\- Como les he explicado antes, los stands son la manifestación del alma de su usuario. Por lo que en general, estos no poseen en si una conciencia ya que son una manifestación de su espíritu de lucha. Sin embargo hay ciertas excepciones – Jotaro tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar. – Hay ciertos Stands que desarrollan una parcial conciencia, incluso unos pocos llegaron al punto de desarrollar una personalidad e inteligencia, ganando la capacidad de hablar. Es muy raro encontrarse con un stand de este tipo, pero no imposible –

Los estudiantes asintieron, antes de volver a mirar el combate en la pantalla.

\- 0 -

\- Oh, ¿así que el alienígena puede hablar? –

\- **¡Soy Foo Fighters, delincuente de poco monta!, ¡No te atrevas a insultar mi intelecto! –** La cara del Stand de Etro se contorsiono en lo que parecía una mueca de ira mientras que su usuaria aprovechaba para levantarse. La mano del stand empezo a cambiar, formando lo que parecía algo similar a una pistola.

BANG

BANG

y disparo la parte superior de su dedo índice y anular hacia Jolyne, que inmediatamente saco a su stand para interceptar el disparo. Pero estos eran demasiado rápidos y lograron impactar en el hombro y la rodilla del stand azul, dañando el de Jolyne en el proceso.

\- Keh – La delincuente gimió de dolo al sentir el impacto de las balas corporales en su homro y su pierna, mientras que sangre empezo a salir de los orificios. pero aun así no se vio muy afectad a pesar de su herida. Rápidamente, cosió con sus cuerdas la herida en su pierna y en su hombro, antes de lanzarse contra Foo fighters y Etro mientras formaba algo en su mano con sus cuerdas

\- ¿ **Tratas de acercarte para atacar con tu stand? parece que no eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad? –**

 **-** No la subestimes, Foo Fighters. Ella no haria algo así sin una razón, lo mejor sera que acabemos rápido antes de que haga algo – Aconsejo la peliverde a lo que su stand asintió.

La peliverde empezo a correr a la par de Jojo, mientras que Foo Fighters apunto a Jolyne con su otra mano, listo para disparar.

BANG

BANG

Jolyne previo esto, por lo que salto superponiendo las piernas de Stone Free. Hizo una voletereta quedando boca abajo, cuando sus pies tocaron el techo del edificio, lo uso como impulso y se lanzo contra Etro y Foo Fighters.

-Tonta, ha esa velocidad no podras esquivar o defenderte aun con tu stand FOOOOOAH – Foo Fighters lanzo un gancho de derecha directo hacia Jolyne, con intenciones de terminar esto.

Solo que para su incredulidad, su puño atravesara el estomago de la susodicha.

Ante esto, La peliverde, el stand y los presentes en la sala de control excepto Jotaro exclamaron un gran….

 **¡¿Qué?!**

\- ¡Caíste! – Jolyne exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras Stone Free salía de su cuerpo con la misma expresión.

 **¡ORA!**

La peliverde ni siquiera pudo decir algo antes de recibir un potente golpe del stand azul, que la mando a volar lejos hacia una pared.

\- y como broche de oro – Jolyne levanto su mano y las cuerdas aparecieron nuevamente para formar…. ¡¿Una lanza?!

\- ORA –

La lanzo la lanzo hacia Etro, que estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared.

CRASH

El impacto genero que pared se agrietara levemente, pero esto no termino ahí. La lanza se acerco rápidamente a la peliverde y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de ella.

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH

La lanza se deshizo. En su lugar se habia convertido en una red que atrapo a Etro en la pared

\- ¿pero que rayos? – Etro gimió, no podia mover un solo musculo. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba atrapada en la telaraña formada por las cuerdas de Jolyne. Y no solo eso, las cuerdas la estaban apretando de tal forma que se hacia difícil respirar.

\- Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿Qué sienten las presas de una araña? –

La peliverde levanto como podia la vista para ver a Jolyne acercarse lentamente, balanceando sus caderas mientras un aura azul aparece a su alrededor. Noto distraídamente que a parte del enorme agujero en su torso, habia varios agujeros en su rostro.

\- No puedes moverte, no importa cuanto lo intentes–

\- Intentas escapar, pero sabes que es inútil –

\- y cuando vez a tu depredador, sabes que es tu fin –

Jolyne ahora estaba frente a la peliverde, una de sus manos sobre su cadera y Stone Free aparece a su lado.

\- Y por cierto…. –

\- **¡No me digas Jojo!–**

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA**

 **¡ORA!**

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Lo ultimo que sintió Etro fueron la andanada de golpes de Stone Free que cayo sobre su cuerpo, antes de que con un ultimo golpe fuera mandada a volar a través de varios edificios deshabitados, dejando una línea de paredes agujeradas.

La peliverde a pesar de estar adolorida levanto la vista, y su ultima visión fue la de Jolyne acercándose a ella caminando, antes de finalmente sucumbir al dolor y caer en la inconciencia.

La usuaria de Stone Free se arrodillo frente a ella y confirmo que estaba inconsciente.

\- **La ganadora, ¡Es Jolyne Kujo! –** Se escucho la voz de All Might por el altavoz, declarando a la hija de Jotaro como ganadora. Pero eso poco le importo a ella. Tomo a Etro en sus brazos con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla mas y camino fuera del edificio para llevarla con Recovery Girl.

 _\- Yare yare dawa. Fue un buen combate, bicho de agua. Creo que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer después de tratarte como saco de boxeo –_ Jolyne pensó mientras miraba a la peliverde antes de salir del lugar.

Por su parte en la sala de control, Jotaro sonrió levemente al ver a su hija ayudar a su compañera antes de preparar las cosas para el próximo combate.

 **(Fin del ost)**

\- 0 -

 **Momentos después**

Momentos después de dejar a Etro en la enfermería, Jolyne entro en la sala de control de la zona gama con una expresión estoica. La peliverde estaba relativamente bien, lo máximo que habia recibido fueron varios huesos rotos, algunos músculos desgarrados, perdida de sangre y una contusión. Recovery Girl puede reparar eso en cuestión de segundos, pero le tomara unas horas a la peliverde para que recupere la conciencia.

Una vez entro en la sala de control en la zona gama, se preparo para la avalancha de insultos y de mierda que seguramente sus compañeros de clase van a lanzarle.

Cuando entro a la sala, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que….

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso!– Exclamaron Suzuna y Monta al verla.

\- Eso fue increíble, como usaste tu stand y creaste una telaraña para atrapar a Etro. Y cuando te deslizaste debajo de ella y la hiciste caer ¡Fue asombroso! –

\- ¡Si!, eras como Bam, pum, Watta y luego tu Ora Ora Ora ora, ¡Fue increíble! –

\- Fue un poco violento para mi gusto, pero aun así fue un combate impresionante el que tuvieron Etro-chan y tu – Mamori se acerco a ella y la complemento de igual forma.

Jolyne miro a la patinadora, la pelirroja y el cara de mono que se acercaron a ella hablando incesantemente sobre el combate. Estaba tan desconcertada que solo pudo responder…

\- ¿Huh? –

Por alguna razón los hermanos ha-ha la miraron.

Komusubi fue el siguiente en acercarse a ella, para su gran confusion.

\- Fugo fugo fugo, ¡Fugo! – El pequeño gordo de nariz roja exclamo dándole el pulgar en alto.

Jolyne por su parte no entendió nada de nada.

\- Oh, el dijo que tu y Etro fue impresionante. "Sus espíritus de lucha eran dignos de admirarse. Y eres una luchadora honorable al ayudar a Etro cuando estaba inconsciente" – Tradujo Kurita mientras sonreía alegremente. – Y yo pienso lo mismo, Kujo-san ¡Tu combate fue sorprendente! –

Ella simplemente asintió y se pregunto ¿Cómo cojones puede entender lo que dijo este chibi? No obstante, ella asintió al gigante antes de mirar al chibi, el mono, la pelirroja y la patinadora.

\- No fue nada impresionante….aunque gracias – Dijo ella en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa, ganando sonrisas de ellos. – _pueden ser molestos como el demonio, pero no son tan malos como pensaba –_ Pensó ella de forma ausente.

En ese momento, sintió una mano en su hombro. Vio a su derecha para ver que era Weather que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo hiciste genial – Dijo el en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. Esto le gano una pequeña sonrisa de la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Um, Kujo-san si no es molestia ¿Cómo fue que el Stand de Samejima-san atravesó tu estomago? – Pregunto Jukimitsu ganando la atención de todos excepto Jotaro y All Might.

Jolyne miro al semi-calvo por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Mi stand tiene la habilidad de convertir mi cuerpo en cuerdas. Puedo desenredar al menos un 70% de mi cuerpo sin ningún daño. Gracias a eso, mi cuerpo se "Agujera" en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo cuando uso demasiada cuerda – Explico la delincuente a lo que el resto asintió.

Hiruma por su parte afilo los ojos con una mirada calculadora. El poder del stand de su compañera era muy intrigante. Su forma completa era una fuerza a tener en cuenta por sus capacidades físicas, pero su cuerdas eran también eran impresionantes a su manera. Un habilidad que tenia usos infinitos y solo era limitada por la imaginación de su usuaria. Y como ha visto antes, Jolyne no parece tener ningún problema en sacar provecho de su poder al 100%.

\- _Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas, ¿No es verdad, Cabeza de odango? –_ Una sonrisa de tiburón se extendió por su rostro mientras veía a Jolyne hablar con el Hippy. Cada vez se le hacia mas y mas interesante esta chica.

\- Excelente trabajo en el ejercicio, joven Jolyne – Alabo All Might con el pulgar en alto antes de ver a la clase. Vio a su padre asentir a lo que el héroe numero 1 dijo, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con el. Ella asintió de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en el interior ella estaba eufórica de que su padre la complementara a su manera.

\- Bien, ahora pasaremos al siguiente combate – Anuncio Jotaro ganando la atención de todos. – Weather Report y Hiruma Yoichi, diríjanse a sus puntos designados en la zona gama. Tienen 5 minutos para desarrollar una estrategia. Ahora, Vayan haya y esperen la señal –

Ambos asintieron a las palabras del biólogo.

\- Um All Might-sensei, Kujo-sensei ¿Esta bien dejar que Hiruma-kun use su kosei a toda capacidad? – Pregunto Mamori nerviosamente. Ella sabe cual es el kosei del rubio, por lo que esta preocupada de que algo pueda salir mas.

\- No hay de que preocuparse, Joven Anesaki. Sabemos muy bien de las capacidades del joven Hiruma. Por lo que no debes preocuparte – Respondió el héroe.

\- Si no fuera responsable con su propio kosei, entonces el no estaría aquí. Te puedo asegurar que todo esta bajo control – Jotaro agrego a lo que Mamori asintió un poco aliviada.

\- Asegúrate de patearle el trasero Weather – Jolyne golpeo al hippy en el brazo ligeramente. Lo que la gano una sonrisa antes de asentir y caminar lejos de ella.

Hiruma paso junto a ella y le sonrió demoniacamente.

\- No te preocupes, cabeza de odango. No lastimare al Hippie….mucho. Kekekeke ~ - le dijo antes de alejarse, pero ella solo se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yare yare dawa. No es el quien va salir lastimado – Murmuro ella en voz baja.

\- 0 –

\- **¡Se acabo el tiempo, jóvenes! el combate inicia…..¡Ahora! –** La voz de Alla Might por el altavoz dio inicio al segundo combate de prueba.

Hiruma estaba en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la zona. Usaba un pequeño telescopio de mano para observar a su oponente, que al parecer simplemente estaba parado sin hacer nada.

\- Muy confiado, ¿Eh? – el rubio saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía una esfera de metal. La envolvió con ambas manos y cerro los ojos. Un brillo rojo aparecio en sus manos y una figura empezo a formarse, cuando se desvaneció, se podia apreciar un rifle francotirador Cheytah M200. Posee un alcance de hasta 2300, posee una capacidad de hasta 7 cartuchos con balas de 408 mm.

\- Veamos como tratas con esto, puto Hippie –

Hiruma instalo el francotirador en el suelo, se acostó y apunto directamente hacia las piernas de Weather. La presión del viento y la trayectoria eran optimas. No hay riesgo de que el tiro se desvié. Con una ultima mirada a su oponente a través de la mira apretó el gatillo.

BANG

La bala voló a gran velocidad a través del aire en directamente hacia Weather, que parecía que ni siquiera noto el disparo.

Justo cuando la bala estaba a escasos centímetros de impactarlo, una figura humanoide salió de el y atrapo la bala entre su mano con gran precisión.

 **(Inserte: Nanatsu no Taizai ost: Perfect Time)**

La figura tenia una forma humanoide compuesta de una masa muscular hecha de lo que parecían nubes con un par de ojos que tienen rayas verticales en ellos. Se presenta con una niebla rodeando su cuerpo y otras pequeñas nubes en miniatura. Su cabeza tiene una máscara con picos arriba de ella. La mayor parte de su cuerpo carece de una armadura o ropa, aunque sus pies tienen unas nubes similares a las alas.

\- Ya me estaba cansando de esperar – Weather murmuro mientras miraba la dirección de donde venia el disparo. – Creo que es hora de empezar a tomar la ofensiva –

\- Tch. Sabia que no seria tan fácil – Murmuro Hiruma antes de sonriera demencialmente. – Pero eso lo hace mas entretenido – El fusil que tenia en sus manos brillo nuevamente, cambiando a una forma diferente. Ahora era M4A1 Carabine. Rápidamente salió de la azotea y bajo por las escaleras del edificio. Su posición estaba comprometida, por lo que debía cambiar de lugar a una ubicación mas ventajosa.

Cuando salió del edificio noto algo extraño, Toda la zona en la que se encontraba estaba rodeada por una espesa niebla. La visibilidad era prácticamente nula.

\- _Esto debe ser la habilidad de su puto Stand –_ Hiruma preparo su fusil. Era mejor estar preparado.

\- ¿Me esperabas? –

El rubio ensancho los ojos antes de voltear.

PUM

Solo para ser recibido por un potente golpe en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder y toser algo de sangre. Levanto la vista a pesar del dolor, solo para ver a Weather de brazos cruzados con su stand en la misma postura.

\- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres darme – la niebla alrededor se hizo aun mas espesa, cubriendo por completo a Weather y su stand.

\- Teme – Hiruma levanto el arma disparo.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Bajo el arma y se levanto. Inmediatamente saco otra esfera de metal. El arma y la esfera volvieron a brillar, transformándose en un par de metralletas. Miro y apunto a varias direcciones en busca de su oponente.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – se escucho la voz de Weather justo en su oído.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATA

TATATATATATATATA

TATATA

Hiruma disparo a gran velocidad en dirección de la voz. Solo para notar que habia agujerado una pared a unos metros de el con las balas. Tomo una respiración profunda y miro hacia el frente.

Solo para ver a Weather y su stand frente a el.

PUM

Con un potente golpe en el rostro. El rubio volo varios metros lejos de donde estaba antes de caer al suelo boca abajo.

\- Eres un buen tirador. Esos disparo casi me dan – dijo Weather que se acercaba al caído Hiruma. Sin saber que este sonreía diestramente.

Justo cuando estaba frente a el, Hiruma levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa demoniaca.

\- ¡Piensa rápido! – Exclamo el mientras le arrojaba…¡¿una granada?!

Weather ensancho los ojos mientras que su stand inmediatamente se puso frente a el para protegerlo.

BOOM

Pero la granada no exploto como debería, simplemente desplego una luz que lo dejo desorientado por unos instantes. Cuando la luz se fue, noto que Hiruma ya no estaba em el suelo.

\- Una Flashbang, ¿Eh? – Murmuro Weather ausentemente.

\- ¡Ahora es tu turno de buscar, puto hippie! Kekekeke – se escucho la voz del rubio desde la distancia, lo que le gano una sonrisa divertida al usuario de stand.

\- ¿Así que ahora soy el perseguidor?, me parece bien –

Weather junto con su stand detrás de el empezo a caminar en busca del rubio experto en armas. Gracias a la habilidad de su stand, no tomara mucho tiempo para encontrarlo.

\- 0 -

Mientras tanto, Hiruma se apoyaba con en una pared mientras tenia una pistola en la mano. El no era estúpido, el sabia que de alguna manera el hippy podia rastrear su posición, probablemente sea por una habilidad de su stand. Se pregunto, ¿Cuál era su habilidad?, pero eso no importaba por el momento.

\- _Mis armas de fuego no tendrán mucho efecto si lo que dijo el puto Kujo-sensei es verdad. Lo unico que me queda es derribar al Hippy, pero ese puto stand es lo suficientemente rápido como para protegerlo de las balas. Necesito algo que lo derribe de un solo golpe –_ Hiruma tarareo un momento mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que repentinamente los ensancho. Sus ojos se afilaron y una sonrisa de tiburón se extendió por su rostro.

\- Veamos como te va con esto. Kekekeke– saco al menos diez esferas de metal y estas brillan de rojo mientras suelta una risa que resuena en el edificio. Y tal vez sea solo un truco de la luz, pero por alguna razón la sombra de Hiruma proyectada en la pared le habia salido una cola con punta de flecha y un par de cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza.

\- 0 -

Weather caminaba hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el rubio. El podia sentir que estaba cerca gracias al viento. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¡Hey, jodido hippy! –

Arqueo una ceja y levanto la vista, solo para ver a Hiruma con una sonrisa demoniaca. Eso definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno.

El rubio enseño el dedo medio antes de sacar de la parte trasera de su traje saco….¡¿Un detonador?!

la sonrisa de Hiruma se ensancho si eso era posible y presiono el botón.

En ese instante, Weather ensancho los ojos al ver un montón de luces rojas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la zona donde se encontraba.

 **¡YA-HA!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

\- 0 –

\- ¡¿Acaso esta demente?!, ¡¿Esta pensando en matar a Weather-san?! – Exclamo Mamori atónita, asustada por Weather y furiosa con el rubio ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? Los demas, excepto los amigos de Hiruma y los profesores aun miraban atónitos la pantalla.

\- Cálmate pelirroja. Weather esta bien – Dijo Jolyne mirando la pantalla con seriedad mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

Ese comentario le valió una mirada perpleja de todos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Y como estas tan calmada?, ¡¿Es que acaso no te preocupa tu ami…!–

WAPISH

Las cuerdas de Jolyne se envolvieron en la boca de Mamori impidiéndole hablar.

\- Yare yare dawa. Cállate pelirroja y déjame terminar – Jolyne entrecerró los ojos a lo que Mamori trato de quitarse las cuerdas, al ver que no podia se resigno y asintió a lo que dijo la Joestar. – Bien, como iba diciendo. Weather esta bien. Las bombas que puso el cara de diablo estaban dispersas en puntos lo suficientemente alejados para no lastimar a Weather de gravedad. Probablemente el máximo daño que hubieran hecho serian dejarlo inconsciente y con unas pocas quemaduras –

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon ante la explicación. Se giraron a los senseis en busca de una confirmación, a lo que ellos simplemente asintieron de acuerdo con la explicación de la usuaria de Stone Free.

\- Pero eso no es todo – Nuevamente se giraron, solo para ver que una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Jolyne. – Eso no sera suficiente para vencer a Weather –

Todos se confundieron ante sus palabras, voltearon su cabeza hacia la pantalla para determinar de lo que la delincuente hablaba.

Pero no esperaban ver lo que lo que ocurrió a continuación.

\- 0 -

\- Kekekeke – Hiruma se reía mientras tenia las manos en sus caderas y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás.

\- **Si yo fuera tu, no me estaría riendo –**

El rubio ensancho los ojos al escuchar la voz de Weather.

 **FUUUUUUUUUUUSH**

En ese mismo instante, una imposibilidad ocurrió frente a el. El viento empezo a correr a gran velocidad por toda la zona provocando que casi saliera volando. No pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos y abrir la boca en shock al ver como un tornado se formaba justo frente al edificio donde se encontraba.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda?! –

CRASH

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –

El edificio fue literalmente arrasado por el tornado por completo, mientras que Hiruma habia salido volando por los vientos huracanados.

En ese momento, el viento empezo a correr con menos velocidad. El tornado poco a pobo iba deshaciéndose, hasta que finalmente este habia desaparecido por completo, dejando apreciar que Weather junto a su stand estaban en el centro del tornado todo este tiempo.

El usuario de stand levanto la el puño en el aire.

PUM

\- PUAH –

 **(Fin del Ost)**

Y en ese preciso instante, Hiruma descendió sobre el, impactando contra su el puño de Weather dejándolo sin aliento. Bajo el puño y el rubio cayo al suelo. Una mirada rápida mostro que no tenia ningún daño mas que unos cuantos cortes y una enorme fatiga. Estará bien después de recibir asistencia medica y un poco de descanso.

\- Oi, Puto hippie – Hiruma levanto como pudo la vista a pesar de estar al borde de la inconciencia. – Así que el poder de tu jodido stand es controlar el viento, ¿Eh? –

Weather simplemente lo miro antes de responder.

\- No – Esto le gano una mirada confundida del rubio. – El poder de mi stand, **Weather Report.** Es controlar el clima –

Los ojos de Hiruma se ensancharon. Un montón de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, escenarios de como su oponente pudo haber terminado esta lucha sin mover un maldito dedo. Cuando termino, no pudo evitar sonreír sin alegría. Este hijo de puta simplemente no uso su maldito poder para dejarlo luchar.

\- Eres un monstruo, Jodido Hippy – Dijo Hiruma antes de caer inconsciente. A pesar de sus palabras, no las decía como un insulto hacia Weather. Cosa que el noto de inmediato.

El usuario de Weather report sonrió un poco antes de cargar a Hiruma.

 **\- El ganador, Weather Report –** Se escucho la voz de Jotaro por el altavoz.

\- 0 –

 **Sala de control**

\- _Yare yare, no me sorprende que Jolyne estuviera tan segura de su victoria –_ Jotaro entrecerró los ojos. El sabia con anterioridad cual era la habilidad del stand de Weather, pero verlo en persona era una experiencia diferente. – _su stand es con mucho el mas peligroso que se encuentra en la U.A seguido del de Midoriya-kun –_

Mientras que por otro lado, la clase e incluso el mismo All Might miraban atónitos la pantalla mientras que Jolyne tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Huh? –

\- ¿¡Huh?! –

\- ¡¿HUH?! –

Si, las palabras de los hermanos Ha-ha definían precisamente como se encontraba la mayoría en este momento.

\- C-C-C-¡Controlar el clima!, ¡Puede controlar el clima! – Exclamo Taro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. – E-¡Eso simplemente no es justo!, ¡Vamos! ¡Es simplemente muy OP, ¡¿Cómo se supone que se puede derrotar a alguien así?! –

-Yare yare daze. No es para que se alteren tanto. – dijo Jotaro captando la atención de todos. – En el mundo existen personas con koseis extremadamente destructivos y peligrosos y mas aun en las manos equivocadas, lo mismo es con las habilidades de los usuarios de stand, de hecho es peor. Existen usuarios con habilidades que van contra toda la lógica misma y tal vez un día se encuentren con ellos – los miro a todos , pero se detuvo en Jolyne por unos momentos mas.

La sala quedo en absoluto silencio. Los alumnos estaban tratando de asimilar las palabras de su sensei.

All Might miraba con un semblante serio a Jotaro y la clase. El sabia lo que el biólogo trataba de hacer, por lo que opto por quedarse en silencio.

Por su parte, Jolyne estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos. Sabia por que la miro por mas tiempo que a los demas. Era algo que el mismo le habia enseñado cuando acababa de descubrir su stand hace años.

\- _No tienes que recordármelo, Tou-san–_ pensóJolyne entrecerrando los ojos. – _los usuarios de stand siempre atraerán otros usuarios de stand –_ No importaba cuanto tratara de evitarse, no podías correr y tampoco esconderte. Los usuarios de stand estaban conectados por algo similar al "hilo rojo del destino". tarde o temprano te encontraras con otro usuario mientras seas uno, era inevitable. Esta era la maldición de todo usuario de stand.

\- Pero nadie es invencible sin importar cuanto poder tenga. Solo deben encontrar la manera de luchar. Es por eso que están aquí, para aprender a luchar contra estas amenazas y ser héroes, ¿O no? –

Las palabras del usuario de Star platinum sorprendieron a todos. Lentamente, cada uno de los alumnos miro al biólogo marino, cada uno de ellos sonriendo o mirándolo con determinación.

\- ¡Hai! – Exclamaron todos.

Jotaro y all Might sonrieron. El héroe mas que el biólogo.

\- Que no se les olvide –

Jolyne se cruzo de brazos y sintió divertida.

\- _he, ¿Quién diría que puedes ser tan inspirador, Tou-san_ –

En ese mismo momento, Weather entro a la sala de control. El resto de sus compañeros de clase se le quedo viendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Weather inclinando la cabeza. Sabia que su combate causaría una conmoción, aunque no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento. Noto que Jolyne se le acercaba y hizo algo que menos esperaba.

Lo abrazo

\- Lo hiciste genial, sabia que podías hacerlo. Le demostrarte al cara de diablo quien manda, Weather – dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa mirando hacia arriba a su amigo. Antes de separarse y darle un golpe amistoso en su pecho. **(Nota de autor: Weather es mas alto que Jolyne** )

Weather sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su amiga. Estaba a punto de decir algo…

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Hasta que sintió la intención asesina mas jodidamente acojonante que ha sentido en su vida. Lentamente desvió su mirada a la fuente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada mortal de Jotaro mientras que . En este punto, Star Platinum habia aparecido y se tronaba los nudillos.

No hace falta decir que el resto de la clase estaba mas que acojonada por la presión del aura de muerte de Jotaro.

 _\- ¡Holly shit!, ¡¿Este es poder de un padre sobreprotector?! –_ Pensó All Might temblando. Incluso el estaba aterrado.

\- Hey Weather, ¿Qué te pasa? – Jolyne por su parte ignoraba esto completamente.

El usuario de Weather report se abstuvo de responder, el no quería morir hoy después de todo.

\- 0 –

Momentos después, los combates entre los estudiantes siguieron su curso.

 **Kurita Ryokan vs Kazuki Jumonji**

 **¡FUNRABA!**

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo Jumonji mientras era perseguido por Kurita, que al parecer se habia convertido a si mismo en una bola de demolición viviente y aplastaba o derribaba lo que tenia en frente. Y su próximo objetivo era el.- Si piensas que voy a caer por eso, estas jodidamente equivocado, maldito gordo –

El rubio cambio de dirección y ahora corría directo hacia una pared mientras Kurita aun lo seguía. El sonrió mientas que lo que parecía ser una flecha de un color azul brillante aparecía en sus manos y esta recorría su cuerpo hasta que se movió hacia Kurita. Otra aparecio en su otra mano, pero esta se quedo en su lugar y esta apuntaba hacia arriba.

\- ¡Ve hacia adelante! –

El cuerpo de Kurita gano un tenue brillo azul, provocando que Kuroki sonriera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra la pared.

\- ¡Hacia arriba! – El cuerpo del rubio brillo de azul este en vez de chocar contra la pared, corrió sobre la pared como si estuviera corriendo con normalidad.

Mientras que Kurita…...

CRASH

Se estrello contra la pared del edificio, pero este no se detuvo ahí.

CRASH

Siguió rodando hacia adelante.

\- ¡No puedo parar! – Exclamo el mientras rodaba, mientras que Jumonji desde la sima del edificio se reía.

 **Ganador: Kuzuki Jumonji**

-0-

 **Koji Kuroki vs Komusubi Daikichi**

El castaño de los hermanos ha-ha se buscaba a su oponente. Habia llegado a su ubicación, pero este no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Tch, tener que buscar es una molestia – Kuroki cerro los ojos para concentrarse y activar su kosei.

 _Komusubi con los brazos cruzados miraba a su oponente desde lo alto de un edificio. Los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a ensancharse levemente y las venas se marcaron alrededor de su cuerpo._

 _¡FUGO!_

 _El chibi rugió al aire alzando los brazos, antes de lanzarse desde el edificio directo hacia el, aplicándole una plancha aérea._

 _¡CRASH!_

 _\- AAAAAHHHH – Grito Kuroki de dolor._

El castaño abrió los ojos alarmado, miro a la cima del edificio mas cercano a el y vio que Komusubi ya habia saltado en el aire. Rápidamente salto lejos de la zona de impacto.

CRASH

Komusubi se estrello contra el pavimento, dejando una nube de polvo por el potente choque.

\- Estuvo cerca – el castaño suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, casi queda como un panqueque.

La nube de polvo se disperso poco a poco y pudo ver que el chibi luchador salía de ella aparentemente sin daños.

\- ¡Fugo fugo fugo!– Komusubi lo señalo mientras tomaba una postura de luchador de zumo.

\- ¿¡Huh?! No se que mierda dijiste, pero me sonó como un insulto – Kuroki conecto ambos guantes y estos destellaron un poco de electricidad. – Te voy a dar una… –

PUM

\- ¡Gah! –

\- ¡Fugo! – Kumusubi tacleo al castaño, interrumpiéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento.

 **Ganado:**

 **Komusibi Daikichi**

\- 0 -

 **Takemura Gen vs Taki Natsuhiko**

\- Aha-ha, sera mejor que te rindas mi joven amigo. Mis probabilidades di victoria contra ti, son de un 100%. – Natsuhiko declaro mientras que su rostro cambiaba repentinamente al de un perro doberman y se ponía a cuatro patas mientras le gruñía a su oponente.- No importa si te llegas a esconder, con mi gran olfato y mis oídos puedo encontrarte en donde sea –

\- Um, parece que estas muy confiado. – Dijo Musashi con una sonrisa. Mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Sus músculos se expandieron un poco, las venas se abultaron alrededor de su cuerpo y su piel tomo un color mas oscuro.

Esto sorprendió a Natsuhiko. Esto era completamente igual a la forma en que se veía Komusubi cuando usaba su kosei.

\- Creo que me gustaría probar las posibilidades – Musashi hizo una postura de boxeador y le hizo una seña al hombre-perro para atacar. – Vamos, Ven y atácame –

\- Grrr – Natsuhiko gruño ante el desafío.

Ambos oponen entes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

 **Ganador:**

 **Gen Takemura/"Musashi"**

\- 0 -

 **Anesaki Mamori vs Raimon taro**

\- Hehehe, lo siento, Mamori-san. Pero tengo toda la intención de ganar – Exclamo Monta, que perseguía a la pelirroja mientras se balanceaba y saltaba por el callejón del edificio donde se encontraban. Se podia apreciar que sus manos ahora se veian un poco mas grandes al igual que sus pies que se veían un poco mas peludos y al final de su espalda sobresalía una cola de mono.

Mamori dejo de correr al ver que el callejón no tenia salida. Se giro hacia el cara de mono con una mirada un tanto nerviosa.

Monta se detuvo a unos metros de ella y saco de su espalda un objeto cilíndrico, que paso a convertirse en un bastón bo. Lo hizo girar un par de veces en sus manos antes de apuntar a Mamori con el.

\- No te preocupes, Mamori-san. Lo hare rápido – El joven con apariencia de Mono valanceo el Bo y ataco a la pelirroja directamente.

Por su parte, Mamori simplemente sonrió mientras un brillo rosado aparecía en su mano derecha.

\- Lo siento, Monta-kun. ¡Pero la victoria es mía! –

La pelirroja llevo su mano derecha hacia adelante y un rayo color rosa salió disparado de ella, directamente hacia el chico Mono.

\- ¡GAAAAAHHH! – Grito Monta al ser impactado por el rayo, hasta que…..

POOF

…¿Se convirtió en una fresa?

Mamori calmadamente camino hacia la fresa y la recogió en su mano.

\- Lo siento, Monta-kun. Cuando regresemos a la sala de control te devolveré a la normalidad – La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa de disculpa al chico mono ahora transformado en fruta.

 **Ganador:**

 **Anesaki Mamori**

\- 0 -

 **Shozo Togano vs Taki Suzuna vs Yukimoitsu Manabu**

El semi calvo se encontraba frente a frente con el tercer miembro de los hermanos Ha-ha.

\- Te aconsejo que te rindas, calvo. – Declaro Togano mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Yukimitsu. No era un insulto o algo parecido, solo que el estaba tan seguro que ganaría que

\- Gracias por eso, Togano-san. Pero no pienso ceder la victoria tan fácilmente – Respondió Yukimitsu de vuelta.

El castaño de gafas suspiro antes de mirar a su oponente.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí – El llevo las manos hacia adelante y de la tierra empezaron a aparecer tres fisuras. El azabache levanto su guardia y se preparo para lo peor.

De las tres fisuras, racices aparecieron y se alzaron hasta convertirse en…¿Bonsáis?

\- ¿Eh? – Fue lo unico que el semi calvo pudo decir.

Los bonsáis se movieron un poco y para gran confusion de yukimitsu una cara empezo a formarse en los tres bonsáis. La "Boca" del árbol se amplio y…..

 ***KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII***

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! – Grito Yukimitsu de dolor al escuchar el sonido que provenía de las plantas. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de cubrir sus oídos con sus manos, los cuales empezaron a sangrar por el intenso sonido y provoco que cayera al suelo arrodillado.

\- Por eso te dije que rindieras, calvo. – Togano miraba con una mueca a Yukimitsu retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

\- No…eres el….unico….que puede hacer algo así – Gruño Yukimitsu mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Ignorando el dolor, trato de soportar el sonido lo mejor que podia alzo la cabeza hacia su oponente y..

\- Sound...

¡ **BAZOOKA!**

 **¡CRASH!**

Togano literalmente salió volando contra una pared y sus plantas fueron arrancadas del suelo por la onda de choque que salió de la boca del semi-calvo. Pero eso no fue todo, la onda de choque fue tan fuerte que literalmente agrieto el suelo debajo de yukimitsu y sacudio un poco la zona alrededor del.

\- Huf – El semi-calvo suspiro mientras sobaba su garganta. - _Eso tomo mas esfuerzo de lo pensé. Mi voz debería volver a la normalidad en un minuto. Con suerte Togano-san quedo inconsciente, eso solo dejaría a…. –_

PUM

No pudo terminar su monologo mental, ya que fue interrumpido por un borrón verde que lo golpeo y lo derribo en el suelo.

\- No deberías estar tan pensativo, Mu-kun. Puede que algo pueda arrollarte, que en este caso soy yo – Apareciendo en la de pronto, Suzuna derrapo un poco us pies-patines antes frenar.

\- Lho thendhe ehn mphenthep, Sphusñpunha-phan. (lo tendré en mente, Susuna-chan) – Dijo Yukimitsu con la cara aun estampada en el piso.

La patinadora se llevo las manos a las caderas y le dio una sonrisa descarada.

 **Ganador:**

 **Taki Suzuna**

\- 0 -

\- Eso es todo por hoy – Jotaro anuncio a la clase, o mas bien lo que quedaba de ella. Ya que algunos de los alumnos se encontraban en enfermería. – Todos tuvieron un buen desempeño, aunque aun tienen que trabajar en desarrollar mas sus habilidades. Pero en términos generales, hicieron buen trabajo –

\- Veo un gran futuro como héroes en este grupo, jóvenes. ¡Sigan con el buen trabajo y les esperaran grandes cosas Ha Ha Ha! – All Might soltó una carcajada llena de dicha.

Jolyne con los brazos cruzados en su nuca sonrió al igual que el resto de sus compañeros ante las palabras del biólogo y el héroe.

\- Dicho eso, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse – el usuario de Star Platinum junto con el héroe salaron, dejando a los estudiantes solos. Todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas y salir del aula.

Jolyne se levanto de su asiento y se levanto para irse. O eso planeaba hasta que miro el asiento donde debería estar la peliverde.

\- 0 -

Mientras tanto, Jotato y Toshinori ahora estaban camino a la oficina del director.

\- Te aconsejo que te vayas a tu habitación después de hablar con Nedzu. Ya casi estas en tu limite – Jotaro comento a lo que el rubio asintió.

\- Lo hare, solo me quedan unos 5 minutos. Por suerte solo tengo que dar una clase al día, si tuviera mas me seria imposible mantener esta forma – Admitió el héroe numero 1 suspirando levemente. – Por suerte aun no le he entregado al joven Midoriya el One For All, si lo hubiera hecho me estaría debilitando mucho mas rápido –

\- Yare yare. Solo abstente de hacer algo estúpido y no habrá ningún problema para ti –

\- _Jotaro-san, como siempre tienes una forma muy peculiar de mostrar tu preocupación por alguien –_ El héroe solo miro al biólogo con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Durante el tiempo que se han conocido, habia aprendido que Jotaro tenia una forma bastante mordaz de mostrar que se preocupaba por otra persona, la cual contrasta bien con su personalidad seria y fría.

\- 0 –

 **Enfermería**

\- Muchas gracias por su asistencia, Recovery Girl-san – Etro se inclino respetuosamente en agradecimiento a la doctora-héroe.

\- Hai hai, solo recuerda no esforzarte tanto. Ve a casa y descansa hasta mañana – recomendó la doctora a lo que ella asintió antes de salir de la enfermería.

\- ¡Oi, Bicho de agua! –

\- ¿Eh? – La peliverde volteo y reacciono a tiempo para atrapar un bolso que iba directo hacia ella. Levanto la vista, solo para encontrarse con Jolyne y Weather caminando hacia ella.

\- Jolyne, Weather, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto ella confundida.

\- yare yare dawa. No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Bicho de agua. Vine a ver como estabas – Respondió Jolyne ahora su gran incredulidad.

\- Tu….¿Estabas preocupada por mi? –

\- Solo me preocupaba que tal vez te haya golpeado demasiado – Jolyne se cruzo de brazos con las mejillas rojas.

\- Ella estaba preocupada – Weather le dijo a la peliverde en su oído, lo que le gano un una mirada de la joestar.

\- Como sea, ya hice lo que venia a hacer. Nos vemos mañana – Jolyne se giro para irse con el hippy siguiéndola, pero se detuvo repentinamente y miro por encima de su hombro a la peliverde. – No lo hiciste mal durante nuestro combate, Bicho de agua. Pero te falta tener un mejor estilo de lucha si quieres ganarme y considerarte mi rival, mejora eso y vuelve a enfrentarme la próxima vez –

La mandíbula de Etro cayo al suelo ante esas palabras, antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro - ¡Hai! Ya veraz, Jojo. ¡La próxima vez que peleemos, yo seré la quede en pie al final! –

\- Hump – Jolyne bufo con una sonrisa antes de volver a caminar con Weather a su lado.

Weather durante el intercambio noto que Jolyne no se molesto al ser llamada "Jojo" por ella como en las otras ocasiones que lo ha hecho. Lo que quería decir que ella se gano el respeto de Jolyne o simplemente lo dejo pasar esta vez.

\- 0 -

Ya en la noche, Jolyne y Jotaro se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en su apartamento. Cuando llegaron hablaron un poco con Izuku y Inko, después de pasar un tiempo con ellos ambos fueron a su respectivo apartamento y prepararon juntos la cena. Ambos no decían ninguna palabra, pero aun así no era un silencio incomodo. El biólogo termino primero y se levanto de la mesa para lavar su plato. Jolyne no tardo en terminar e hizo lo mismo que su padre.

Una vez terminaron, colocaron sus platos en su estante, Jotaro se fue a la mesa a revisar unos documentos y Jolyne se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

\- Jolyne – Jolyne se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre, antes de girarse a verlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tou-san? –

\- Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la prisión –

Jolyne asintió con una cara seria. Mañana su padre y ella tienen vía libre para entrar a la prisión de Musufatu e interrogar a los usuarios de stand capturados en busca de información. Con suerte alguno de ellos tendrá información sobre el paradero de la flecha y de quien la porta.

\- Lo se, Tou-san – Dijo Jolyne antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Jolyne – la llamo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué, Tou-san? – Jolyne nuevamente miro a su padre, que la miraba de vuelta.

\- Durante tu combate….peleaste bien, has mejorado desde la ultima vez que te habia visto luchar – Dijo Jotaro con sinceridad aunque aun mantenía su expresión estoica.

Jolyne ensancho los ojos un poco, antes de sonreirle cálidamente a su padre. Siempre le hacia feliz que el la alabara.

\- Gracias, Tou-san. Buenas noches – Con eso dicho, la usuaria de Stone Free se metió en su habitación y cerro la puerta.

Jotaro por su parte empezo a revisar sus documentos, esta vez tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hija sonreír de esa forma.

\- Ser padre es difícil – Jotaro murmuro lo mismo que dijo en la mañana, pero esta vez con una sonrisa - pero vale la pena –

Mientras tanto, Jolyne se desvistió quedando en sostén y bragas antes de tirarse a la cama lista para dormir.

* **RING RING RING** *

En ese mismo instante su celular empezo a sonar, lo recogió y miro la pantalla para ver quien era. Una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver quien la llamaba y contesto de inmediato.

\- ¡Hey, Hermes! –

\- 0 -

 **Morioh**

\- Hey, Jojo. Ha pasado tiempo – Saludo una mujer de al menos 20 años mientras preparaba una bebida. Ella es Hermes Costello, la mejor amiga de Jokyne. Es una mujer de cuerpo delgado y altura encima de la promedio. Su cabello se encuentra peinado con diversas trenzas, acompañado de algunos broches en su cabeza; en su rostro, tiene algunas cicatrices en forma triangular.

Su vestimenta consiste en una blusa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga; encima de esta, un tipo de blusa que asemeja un chaleco, unos pantalones deportivos acompañados de zapatos de vestir. Y, en sus brazos lleva unas bandas que cubren la mayor parte de ellos.

Ella habia conocido a Jolyne por accidente cuando rastreo al asesino de hermana mayor Gloria y hacer "Justicia" en su nombre. Después de una pelea que termino con ella vapuleada, la usuaria de Stone Free junto con algunos miembros de la policía de Morioh aceptaron ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Al final, el asesino fue encontrado, pero el muy cobarde se suicido para no ir a la carcel o ser ella quien acabara con el. Pero en una nota positiva, nació una amistad muy fuerte para ambas chicas después del evento.

Hermes esencialmente no tenia un lugar a donde ir, así que se estableció en Morioh y creo el bar "KISS", el cual es muy popular en el pequeño pueblo.

\- ¿y como has estado, niña? – Pregunto Hermes mientras serbia otra bebida para otro cliente.

\- *Pues en su mayoría aburrida, estar atrapada en una escuela es jodidamente orrible* - Respondió ella sacándole una carcajada a la Costello.

\- *Ha ha ha, Si búrlate. No estarías haciendo lo mismo si estuvieras en mis zapatos. ¿Y como están todos haya?* –

\- Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Josuke, Koichi y Okayasu se la mantienen en el trabajo en la jefatura y se meten en líos de vez en cuando. Yukako tratando de estar 24-7 con el enano, Rohan actuando extraño mientras trabaja en su manga. Ya sabes, lo normal – respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de adoptar una expresión seria mientras preparaba otra bebida. – Han preguntado por ti y por Jotaro, ¿Sabes? ¿Han podido llegar a algo? –

\- *Tenemos un par de pistas y teorías, pero nada en concreto. Tenemos capturados un grupo de usuarios de stand en la prisión y mañana iremos a interrogarlos. Creemos que pueden tener información que nos puede ayudar a rastrear la fecha* – respondió Jolyne

\- Ya veo, Yo y los otros estamos disponibles en cualquier momento, solo necesitan llamar – Dijo la Costello sirviendo otra bebida.

\- *Lo se, Hermes. Pero no te preocupes por ahora, tenemos un poco de ayuda por acá* – Respondió ella en un tono muy alegre que elevo la intriga de Hermes al máximo.

\- ~ Oh ~, Es eso un posible novio lo que escucho. ~ Quiero detalles ~ –

\- *No es nada como eso, pervertida. Hablo de los héroes profesionales, aunque el mejor es un chico que vive aquí en Musufatu. El tiene un Stand bastante fuerte que podría competir con el de mi padre en capacidades físicas* – Esto casi hace que Hermes deje caer la bebida, ella sabia lo monstruoso que era Star Platinum aun sin su habilidad especial. Encontrar otro sujeto con un stand con esas habilidades es bastante sorprendente por decir lo menos. – *En fin, mi padre me pidió que lo entrenara como un favor para All Might y ahora lo veo como mi hermanito. Déjame y te mando una foto de él* –

Unos momentos después, su teléfono sonó. Inmediatamente coloco la foto, la cual era de Izuku en su traje de banchou con Jolyne abrazándolo por detrás y ambos tenían grandes sonrían en su rostro.

Hermes miro la foto con una cara inexpresiva por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar con su amiga.

\- ¿Estas segura de que Jotaro no tuvo otro hijo por ahí? – Hermes lo dijo en broma, pero habia un matiz de duda real en su voz.

\- *Tou-san no haria lo que hizo el bisabuelo Joseph. Aunque eres la segunda persona que dice algo como eso* –

\- Um. Sabes, Ahora que me fijo no se ve nada mal y se ve que tiene un cuerpo bastante bien formado. – Una sonrisa juguetona se abrió paso en el rostro de Hermes. - Tal vez pueda..…–

\- * **¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra en completar esa frase, Hermes! ¡O tomare el primer transporte a Morioh para patear tu maldito trasero!* –**

\- Oi Oi, cálmate Jojo. Solo era un comentario – Hermes sudo un poco. No esperaba que su amiga reaccionara así. La intención de matar literalmente salía del teléfono.

\- *Yare yare dawa. Mas te vale. Suficiente tengo con una cara de rana que trata de acercársele* – Dijo Jolyne sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca. Quien diría que su amiga se convertiría en una hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

\- Como sea, tengo que colgar. Te llamare mañana, Jojo. Cuídate –

\- *Gracias, tu igual Hermes* –

Hermes colgó y regreso al trabajo.

\- 0 -

Jolyne dejo su celular en el mueble junto a su cama, bostezo y se acostó. No tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida por toda la emoción que tuvo hoy.

Pero bueno, es solo otro día mas en su bizarra vida.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy. Este cap fue hecho para compensar un poco la falta de protagonismo de nuestra JoJo femenina, asi que espero que esto lo haya hecho. Como pudieron ver, la banda de Stone Ocean ha llegado a la historia junto con unos extras. No se preocupen mucho, la historia todavía girara en torno en su mayoría a la clase 1-A y a izuku. Pero ellos también tendrán sus momentos de gloria.**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **Stand master: Etro Samejima ( Nombre original de la prisionera que Foo Fighters uso como disfraz en Stone Ocean)**

 **Stand: Foo Fighters ( referencia a la banda Foo Fighters)**

 **Poder Destructivo: B**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Alcance: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: B**

 **Descripción: Foo Fighters tiene la capacidad de atravesar cuerpos de agua a alta velocidad, extendiendo su plancton a áreas lejanas para manipular lo que quiera. También puede producir sub-cuerpos a partir de plancton, lo que le permite luchar eficazmente contra múltiples oponentes.**

 **Curación: F.F. Puede curar a las personas cosiendo heridas rápidamente juntas en un nivel microscópico y llenándolas con plancton, previniendo la infección y la pérdida de sangre, hasta que curan naturalmente. Ella puede curar algunas de las heridas más mortales en cuestión de segundos.**

\- 0 -

 **Stand master: Weather Report/Wes Bluemarine ( el segundo nombre es referencia a la marca de moda Bluemarine)**

 **Stand: Weather report ( Referencia a la banda de Jazz con el mismo nombre)**

 **Poder destructivo: A**

 **Velocidad: B**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: E**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: A**

 **Descripción: Weather Report tiene la capacidad de manipular el clima, generando relámpagos, manipulando el viento e incluso las mareas del mar. Este stand puede formular rápidamente vapores para detener o distorsionar los ataques de enemigos. Atacar a través de las nubes puede hacer que los enemigos se enciendan debido a la resistencia del aire e incluso Weather Report puede electrocutarlos para defenderse. Por último, Weather Report puede llenar completamente una habitación con oxígeno, paralizando a un oponente indefinidamente o intoxicándolos con el nivel letal de oxígeno puro.**

 **Habilidad especial 2: Bloqueada actualmente.**

 **(Para los que saben cual es su segunda habilidad y saben la razón de su bloqueo, sepan que Weather si la obtendrá. Solo que sera mas tarde en la historia.)**

\- 0 -

 **(Aclaraciones 2)**

 **Etro Samejima**

 **Kosei: Hidrokinesis**

 **Descripcion: Capacidad de manipular los cuerpos de agua a su antojo.**

 **Debilidad: Necesita mantenerse concentrada en manipular el agua o no podra usar su kosei. Si supera el limite de agua que puede soportar su poder, se producira una reaccion negativa en su cuerpo y se desmayara en el acto.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Hiruma Yoichi**

 **Kosei: "turbo lover"**

 **Descripción: una habilidad que permite crear armas a partir del metal (referencia a canción homónima de la banda, Judas Priest) mientras mas metal tenga, mas grande sera las armas que pueda crear.**

 **Debilidad: Necesita tener conocimiento completo del arma que crea y si este crea demasiadas armas, Hiruma quedara sin estamina y no podrá luchar.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Kurita Ryokan**

 **Kosei: Ball of Wall**

 **Descripción: su poder le permite endurecer su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser casi indestructible y se hace girar a si mismo para aplastar a su oponente rodando y puede controlar sus movimientos mientras rueda. ( la referencia es de la canción "Balls to The wall" de la banda rusa, Accept)**

 **Debilidad: puede marearse si rueda demasiado.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Raimon Taro/Monta**

 **Kosei: Monkey Guy,**

 **Descripción: le permite ganar los atributos, partes y capacidades de un mono.( referencia a la canción "Tarzán Boy" del cantante Baltimora)**

 **Debilidad: Ninguna**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Kuzuki Jumonji**

 **Perfecto.**

 **Kosei: One Way,**

 **Descripción: le permite crear vectores o flechas que puede crear en y controlar en cualquier superficie y estas, dependiendo del lugar donde señalen, cualquier objeto que pise la flecha o el vector, irá en dirección de éste con la orden de Jumonji. (referencia es a la canción "One way or another" de la rockera Blondie)**

 **Debilidad: Solo puede usar las cuatro direcciones principales (Arriva, Abajo, Izquierda, derecha, adelante y atrás) y tiene que emitir la orden para activar la flecha especifica. Si no lo hace, la flecha no se activa.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Koji Kuroi**

 **Kosei: Two Thousand,**

 **Descripción: le permite "ver" 20 segundos del futuro, (basada en la canción de Gorillaz, 19/2000)**

 **Debilidad: 20 segundos es su limite, si trata de ver mas haya provocara que pierda el conocimiento.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Shozo Togano**

 **Kosei: Eco Three**

 **Descripción: Crea tres árboles bonsai que parecen lindos, pero en realidad son como las mandrágoras, es decir, crean un fuerte chillido, al cual solo el usuario es inmune, solo puede hacer 3 de éstos árboles chillones. Puede ir desde provocar nauseas hasta matar a quien escuche el chillido. (Referencia a la canción de Fools Garden, Lemon Tree)**

 **Debilidad: No puede generar mas de tres bonsáis actualmente.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Gen Takemura/ Musashi**

 **Kosei: Doya Thing, el cual le permite "copiar" temporalmente los poderes de otros, muy similar al All for One o Monoma con el límite de 3 habilidades por dia. (Referencia la canción homónima de Gorillaz)**

 **Debilidad: Solo puede usar tres Koseis por día y no puede usarlos al mismo tiempo, ya que provocaría un rechazo en su cuerpo y provocaría un gran daño a su cuerpo.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Komusubi Daikichi**

 **Kosei: Depache,**

 **Descripción: lo hace por un tiempo inmune a ataques físicos y potencia sus capacidades físicas al 100% por 5 minutos. (Referencia a la banda de rock y tecno, Depache mode)**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Yikimitsu Manabu**

 **Kosei: Eurythmics,**

 **Descripción: permite crear ataques con su voz, al igual que Zebra del anima/manga Toriko. ( referencia al dueto homónimo.)**

 **Debilidad: Usar demaciado su voz puede generar que pierda la voz y grandes daños a su garganta.**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Natsuhiko Taki**

 **Kosei: Hound Dog.**

 **Descripción: Le permite ganar las habilidades de perros y Canes asa como su forma. (Basado en la canción homónima del Rey, Elvis Presley)**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Anesaki Mamori**

 **Kosei: Cherry Lady**

 **Descripción: le permite convertir todo en cerezas. Un poco como Majin Buu Aunque éstas no son comestibles. Son básicamente tan duras como el diamante. (Basado en la canción Cheri Cheri Lady del dueto Modern Talking)**

 **Debilidad: Usa el azúcar en su cuerpo como combustible cuando usa su poder, por lo que necesita comer dulces constantemente para usar su poder. (No gana peso aunque coma en grandes cantidades).**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Taki Suzuna**

 **Kosei: Stayin' ride,**

 **Descripción: Sus patines que son en realidad sus pies los cuales son como una versión del engine de Lida pero con ruedas. (Basada en la canción de Stayin' Alive de los Bee Gees)**

 **\- 0 -**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y tratare de no tardar tanto con el próximo, el cual dará inicio a la segunda temporada. Con eso dicho nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden…**

 **PLUS ULTRA**

 _._


	9. Chapter 9

**Ho ho ho, Feliz navidad amigos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Aquí Jair d y su compañero en el crimen Dio 619 trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia. Oficialmente iniciamos la segunda temporada de Boku no hero amigos, ¿Qué sorpresas traerá? Para averiguarlo tendrán que leer. He leído sus comentarios y de verdad me siento feliz de que mi historia sea tan bien recibida. Esta vez no tengo tempo de responder sus comentarios y preguntas ya que eata vez el capitulo es muy largo. Una compensación por el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar.**

 **Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y empecemos con el cap.**

 **Bueno, con eso resuelto ¡Vamos al capitulo!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **(Eyeshield 21 opening 2: Innocence)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se muestra el amaner en el estadio del festival deportivo, hasta que el logo de serie

"Dekus Bizarre Adventure aparece en la pantalla.

 **kirei koko de katameta boku no**

 **sukidarake no difensu**

 **nani wo mamotteta no?**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por la playa en ropa deportiva. La imagen cambia al peliverde en su traje banchou colocándose su gorra mientras el resto de la clase 1-A aparecia detrás de el, ahora se encontraba en el estadio del festival mientras fuegos artificiales se lanzaban al aire.

 **dakara ga shira tabido ni amashite**

 **ubai ni hikanai jinsei nado Innocence**

La imagen muestra a las clases corriendo fuera de un túnel, hasta que se topan con un grupo de robots cero puntos. Izuku levanta la vista, mira a su lado para ver que Tsuyu Kirishima, y Tokoyami están a su derecha mientras que Jirou y Uraraka están a su izquierda. Todos asienten, antes de sonreír y lanzarse contra los robots.

 **ukabarenai hibi ha**

 **yosou no han inai to shiyou**

 **demo yume ha bokura no**

 **souzou ijyou no CHIKARA de jime wo ukeru**

 **tsugi no shunkan**

La imagen muestra a Izuku sacando a Baoh y lanzando a Kirishima como bala de cañón a uno de los cero puntos agujerando su pecho. Después, se muestra a Tokoyami destruyendo varios robots mas pequeños con Rainbow Shadow. Luego muestra a Uraraka corriendo mientras toca a varios robots con su cero grabity, los hace flotar antes de dejarlos caer haciéndolos explotar. Se muestra a Tsuyu saltando sobre las cabezas de los robots de menor tamaño para distraerlos y Jiro los deshabilita con sus Earphone Jacks.

 **ano kaze wo hikitsukete FUWARI to ukabunda**

 **kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

 **boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

 **migitta buki na kono te mo**

 **tsubasa to shinjite**

La imagen cambia a Izuku saltando en el aire impulsado por Baoh. El peliverde toma varias monedas y Baoh las golpea destruyendo a los robots, volándolos en pedazos.

 **kenkyou sa momi no hodo shirazu mo**

 **doumo ni koukeishita aozora innocence**

 **shoukyou wo jya mirai ga**

 **kuuku tsumi aru dake**

 **bokura ha kanouseiyo machigaezuni**

 **tashizan shite ikeru sa**

 **tsugi no jiken de.**

El peliverde aterriza en el suelo y empieza correr mientras las imágenes de sus rivales a vencer, Shinso, Bakugo y Todoroki

 **kono kaze ni akita nara fuwari tobidatou**

 **hidari to chigau coin to memo**

 **itsu ga soko wo bokura no**

 **risou nado karenai**

 **soredemo mada owari jyanainda**

 **tomoyo nandomo**

La imagen cambia a Bakugo lanzando sus explosiones, Todoroki creando una ola de hielo y Shinso sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **ano kaze wo hikitsukete fuwari to ukabunda**

 **kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

 **boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

 **migitta buki na kono te mo**

 **tsubasa to shinjite**

El peliverde se pone serio mientras su cuerpo se rodea con electricidad, Baoh aparece sobre el y ambos lanzan un golpe hacia la pantalla, ls cual se ilumina de blanco. La imagen nuevamente cambia mostrando a Izuku posando como Jotaro junto con Baoh con una sonrisa, con la clase 1-A detrás de el.

\- 0 –

 **Capitulo 8: ¡Que comiencen los juegos!**

 **Prisión de Musufatu**

Al día siguiente, en horas de la mañana. El detective Naomasa se encontraba a las afueras de la prisión a la espera de cierto biólogo marino y su hija. Miro su reloj y noto que eran las 7:50 am. Todavía faltaban 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, por lo que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

Los 10 minutos pasaron y efectivamente, un auto negro elegante se estaciono frente a la prisión y de el se bajaron Jotaro y Jolyne. El detective no perdió tiempo y se acerco a ellos.

\- Buenos días, Jotaro-san, Jolyne-san. Gracias por venir – Naomasa saludo respetuosamente con una sonrisa al biólogo y la estudiante/delincuente con un apretón de manos a cada uno a lo que ambos asintieron.

\- He oído que han tenido problemas al tratar de obtener de información a los usuarios de stand que capturaron – Jotaro declaro sin rodeos a lo que Naomasa asintió. El día de ayer, habia solicitado al biologo marino su ayuda para tratar de sacarle la información a los usuarios de stand. No hace falta decir que Jotaro acepto de inmediato el pedido del detective.

\- Asi es, Desafortunadamente hemos tenido algunas dificultades a la hora de obtener algún grado de información por parte de ellos en relación al incidente en la USJ, la liga de villanos o de si alguno de ellos tiene algún indicio sobre el paradero de la flecha – Informo Naomasa mientras le daba a Jotaro unos papeles. – Por otro lado, gracias a nuestra investigación hemos determinado cada una de sus identidades. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda –

Jotaro asintió antes de pasar el informe a su hija que empezo a ojearlo rápidamente, antes de pasárselo de vuelta a Naomasa.

\- Yare yare daze. Mejor no perdamos el tiempo y vamos directo hacia ellos – Jotaro dijo a lo que el detective asintió.

\- Hai –

\- 0 -

 **Prisión de Musufatu (Nivel inferior)**

Después de una pequeña inspección de seguridad, el detective y ambos usuarios de stand caminaron por la prisión escoltados por un guardia hasta que llegaron a la sección inferior del lugar. Este era el sitio donde resguardaban a los villanos con koseis mas peligrosos, se mantenía constantemente vigilado por guardias de la prisión y cada una de las celdas tenia mas de una trampa para evitar que los prisioneros escaparan. Los usuarios de stand estaban en una muy alta categoría de peligrosidad, por lo que tenían seguridad extra en sus celdas.

\- Estas celdas están arregladas para contener a los villanos con koseis peligrosos. Además de eso, cada prisionero tiene un collar especial en sus cuellos que emite una potente descarga eléctrica para noquearlos si intentan escapar o si tratan de quitarse el collar – Explico el guardia escoltaba al detective, el biologo y a la delincuente mientras caminaban, antes de detenerse en la puerta donde se encontraban la sala donde se ubican las celdas de los usuarios de stand – Recuerden que no pueden recibir nada de alguno de los prisioneros. Tienen un tiempo máximo de 15 minutos para cada interrogatorio, detective. – Informo antes de abrir la puerta de para dejarlos pasar.

\- Hai, muchas gracias – Naomasa asintió antes entrar a la sala seguido de Jotaro y Jolyne.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo por un tiempo, hasta que se detuvieron en una de las celdas. Esta, al igual que las demas tenia una puerta de metal con un pequeño panel de acceso con varios números y lo que parecía una pequeña pantalla junto a ella.

\- Esta es la celda de Sasha Blouse, la cual es sin lugar a dudas la usuaria del stand gigante que se presento en el ataque en la USJ – Informo Naomasa sacando el expediente de la prisionera de su abrigo y entregándoselo al biologo y su hija. – Tiene 17 años y es japonesa. Determinamos que es una huérfana a temprana edad, tiene un conjunto de delitos menores tales como robo de alimentos y prendas de vestir. Su kosei es miniaturización, le permite encoger los objetos y a si misma al tamaño de una hormiga con solo tocarlos. Desde su llegada la hemos mantenido en una prisión aislada para evitar que escapara y en cada lado de su habitación hay conductos que disparan gas adormecedor al mero contacto con ellos y mucho mas en caso de que trate de huir. –

\- He, a eso le llamo seguridad – Jolyne silbo impresionada.

\- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, Jolyne-san. En todo caso, a pesar de ser posiblemente la mayor amenaza de los usuarios capturados, ella….es la mas cooperativa ha trabajar con nosotros.–

Tanto Jotaro como Jolyne arquearon una ceja ante esto.

\- Si es así, ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – Pregunto Jolyne cruzándose de brazos.

Naomasa no pudo evitar suspirar ante la pregunta.

\- Ella sufre amnesia –

El biólogo arqueo nuevamente una ceja mientras que Jolyne ensancho levemente los ojos antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

\- Yare yare daze, ¿han investigado sobre si su condición es verídica? – Pregunto Jotaro a lo que Naomasa asintió.

\- Hai, hemos solicitado la asistencia de varios doctores de la ciudad pare diagnosticar su condición y todos han confirmado que efectivamente ha sufrido amnesia. Según los exámenes, esto se debe a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una potente descarga eléctrica que afecto su sistema de memoria –

Tanto Jotaro como Jolyne ensancharon los ojos esta vez. El recuerdo de cierto peliverde disparando una moneda cargada con electricidad hacia la cabeza del stand gigante paso por sus cabezas.

\- _Que bueno que no traje a Izu con nosotros –_ Penso Jolyne algo aliviada. Inicialmente tenia la intención de traer a su hermanito honorario con ellos, pero su padre inmediato se negó a esto. El le dijo que era mejor no involucrarlo esta vez, ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. Probablemente se sienta culpable por esto. el era un joven compasivo, por lo que causarle este tipo de daño a alguien lo afectaría demasiado.

\- ¿Qué puede recordar? –

\- la mayor parte de su infancia, y casi nada de sus años de adolescencia salvo algunas cosas – Respondió el detective mientras oprimía un par de botones del panel y la pantalla mostro la imagen de Sasha descansando en una cama y en el suelo un plato de comida recién terminado. – Desafortunadamente no sabemos que hacer con ella en este caso, no tenemos ninguna pista de sus motivos para atacar a la USJ junto con el resto de los villanos –

\- Yare yare dawa, no me digas que van a liberarla así como así – Gruño la usuaria de Stone Fre.

\- No, aunque esa fuera nuestra intención no seria seguro. Si el que tiene la flecha la encontró una vez, puede volver a hacerlo de nuevo sin problemas y tratara de convencer o obligar a esta chica a trabajar para el en el mejor de los casos – Naomasa comento – a _unque en el peor podría tratar de deshacerse de ella_ – Estarían enviado a una chica sin memoria a una muerte segura, eso no era una opción.

Jotaro miro por la pantalla en el panel a la usuaria del stand gigante antes de regresar su vista a Naomasa.

\- Por ahora vayamos a interrogar a los demas usuarios, esta chica no nos ayudara a encontrar pistas sobre la invasión o el paradero de la flecha. Mas tarde arreglaremos este asunto –

El detective asintió ante el argumento del biologo, antes de volver a caminar con ellos hacia la siguiente celda. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se detuvieran en otra de las celdas que mantenía a otro usuario de stand.

\- Esta es la celda de Aly Justine, es japonés-americano. Tiene 26 años, su kosei le da las características y las habilidades de un pulpo, así como también la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Tiene varios delitos a su nombre, asalto, violación, trafico de drogas y…trafico de especies marinas en extinción – Naomasa informo a ambos usuarios de stand, sin saber lo esas ultimas palabras que traerá para el prisionero.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Todo el lugar se lleno de una insana cantidad de intención asesina. Naomasa casi cae al suelo mientras empieza a respirar con dificultad mientras que Jolyne ensancha los ojos y traga saliva. Ambos giran lentamente miran al biologo marino que mientras se mira tan estoico como siempre, esta emitiendo un aura dorada de poder y furia sin precedentes.

\- _Es oficial, ese tipo esta muerto –_ Pensó Jolyne casi sintiendo lastima por el usuario de Surfing….casi.

\- Naomasa, abre la celda. Yo me encargare del resto – Ordeno Jotaro al detective con una voz impasible que casi hace que el detective se haga en los pantalones.

\- ¡H-Hai! –

\- El detective no perdió tiempo y en insertar la clave de la celda. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Jotaro camino dentro de la celda y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

El detective y Jolyne se quedaron en silencio por medio minuto antes de que ella resumiera la situación del traficante de especies marinas en una sola frase.

\- Ese sujeto esta muerto –

\- 0 –

\- ¿huh? – Aly justine se levanto de su cama de golpe al ver al biologo entrar a su celda. - ¿Quién mierda….? –

Ni siquiera llego a terminar la frase cuando Star Platinum aparecio y lo tomo por el cuello con gran fuerza.

\- _¡¿Un usuario de stand?! –_ Exclamo en su mente el cara de pulpo con miedo.

– Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad, solo una. Responde a mis preguntas y te prometo que no saldrás muy lastimado – Dijo Jotaro en una voz que no daba lugar a discusión. – Dime lo que sabes sobre el sujeto que tiene la flecha que te dio tu stand y sobre los villanos que invadieron la USJ –

\- Tsk – El procionero a pesar de estar en una posición peligrosa, escupió en el rostro del biologo. - ¡No te dire una mierda, asi que no pierdas tu tiempo ¿Qué harás al respecto?, ¡¿Eh?! –

Jotaro simplemente entrecerró los ojos.

\- Mala respuesta –

 **¡ORA!**

CRASH

Star Platinum arrojo al hombre pulpo contra la pared, agrietándola en el proceso. El trato de levantarse…

 **\- ORA –**

PUM

CRACK

Pero el stand lo golpeo en la cabeza, estampándola contra el piso y agrietándolo en el proceso. Star Platinum tomo al usuario de surfing por una de sus piernas…

 **\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **ORA ORA –**

PAM PAM PAM PAM

PAM PAM

PAM

Y precedió a estamparlo contra el suelo moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha cual muñeca de trapo. Finalmente arrojo al hombre pulpo hacia arriba, y llevo su puño hacia atrás.

 **¡ORA!**

 **PUM**

 **¡CRASH!**

El stand lanzo un potente golpe directo a su estomago, provocando que se doblara del dolor, lo dejara sin aliento y una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de su boca. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para que el se estrellara contra el techo de la celda y la agrietara.

Aly Justine cayo al suelo, su cuerpo se sentía como mierda. Estaba seguro de que sus huesos estaban vueltos polvo, es increíble que estuviera consiente después de esa paliza. Levanto la vista y ensancho los ojos con miedo al ver que Jotaro se acercaba lentamente hacia el con las manos en ambos bolsillos. Trato de retroceder, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien por sus heridas.

\- E-Espera, ¡Espera por favor! – Gimió/Exclamo el hombre pulpo con terror. - ¡Hablare! ¡Te dire todo, pero no mas por favor! – las lagrimas de miedo salían de sus ojos, pero Jotaro seguía viéndolo de forma impasible.

Una vez frente a el, lo tomo con una mano por el cuello de su camisa y lo elevo hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.

\- Mas te vale que no ocultes nada, o te garantizo que lo que sucedió ahora no es nada comparado con lo que en realidad puedo hacerte – Jotaro amenazo entrecerrando los ojos en el hombre que simplemente asintió rápidamente mientras sudaba a balas.

\- 0 –

\- Abre la puerta –

Naomasa inmediatamente puso la clave en el panel y la puerta se abrió. Jotaro salió con su expresión habitual mientras sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos. El detective miro dentro de la celda y trago saliva al ver los daños en ella con algunas manchas de sangre en las paredes y el suelo, junto con el cuerpo tembloroso y magullado de Aly Justine en el piso gimiendo de agonía.

\- Um….– Naomasa estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el biologo marino lo interrumpió.

\- La información que me dio era de muy poca relevancia. El fue encontrado por el que portaba la flecha mientras huía de las autoridades en Okinawa. Lo convirtió en un usuario de stand. le hizo un trato por ayudarlo a escapar y por una gran suma de efectivo si trabajaba para él – Jotaro suspiro, era la misma historia que los anteriores usuarios de stand que capturaron. – La única diferencia en su relato es que el hombre estaba acompañado por el villano de neblina que ataco la USJ –

\- Yare Yare dawa – Jolyne musito mientras llevaba una mano a su cadera. – Eso solo confirma que ese tipo y él de las manos están en contacto con el portador del la flecha o que trabajan para él –

\- Es un comienzo – Naomasa suspiro. Fue un avance muy pequeño, pero un avance no obstante. – Por ahora, sigamos con los interrogatorios –

Jotaro y Jolyne antes de caminar junto a Naomasa hacia el siguiente usuario de stand capturado.

Ambos pasaron por múltiples celdas, hasta que finalmente se hasta detuvieron en otra celda que contenía a otro usuario de stand.

\- La siguiente es Vixen. Tiene 27 años, es conocida por ser una estafadora. Según nuestra información ha tenido múltiples conflictos con la ley. Se le atribuyen crímenes de hurto, asesinato y extorción Habia sido capturada con anterioridad en la prisión Green Dolphin con una pena de 40 años sin derecho a fianza – El detective tomo un poco de aliento antes de continuar - Según los informes que recibimos de la prisión, ella junto con Gustav Alphonse escaparon el mismo día hace 4 meses. Los medios de escape fueron desconocidos. Se cree que hubo alguien en la prisión que los dejo salir, pero no se ha comprobado –

Nuevamente conoca la clave en el panel de la puerta y esta se abrio. Jotaro y Jolyne ebtraron a la celda y notaron que a diferencia de los anteriores prisioneros, Vixen tenia una camisa de fuerza que la inmovilizaba parcialmente.

\- Ara ara, parece que alguien vino a visitarme – Dijo Vixen con una sonrisa mirando a ambos Kujo, pero centrándose mas en Jotaro. – Um, ¿A que debo el placer de tan buena compañía? – la mujer zorro miro al biologo marino de arriba abajo lamiendo sus labios sensualmente.

\- _Lo que faltaba, otra loca tratando de meterse en los pantalones de Tou-san –_ La Joestar femenina sentía que iba vomitar.

\- No nos andemos con rodeos, Vixen-san. Tenemos preguntas para ti y sera mejor que las respondas –

\- Oh, así que eres del tipo dominante. Eso me gusta en un hombre –

La ceja de Jolyne temblaba y una vena aparecio en su frente.

\- Yare yare – Jotaro suspiro mientras acomodaba su gorra.- Sera mejor que dejes de jugar, o puede que tengamos que tomar otros medios para hacerte hablar –

\- um, definitivamente puedes hacerme hablar y creo que también podrías hacerme gritar tu nombre, guapo – Vixen dijo de forma seductora al biologo, que por su parte seguía con la misma mirada impasible.

Las mano de Jolyne fue directo a su boca y su rostro adquirió un ligero tono verdoso. Sentía que estaba a punto de devolver su almuerzo.

Tenia que hacer algo antes de que eso sucediera.

Antes de que Jotaro dijera algo mas, la mano de su hija toco su hombro.

\- Tou-san, mejor déjame encargarme de esto – Dijo Jolyne con absoluta seriedad. No sabia cuanto mas iba a soportar si esta puta seguía tratando de intentar que su padre la cogiera.

Jotaro arqueo una ceja ante la declaración de su hija. Dudo por un momento, pero no obstante asintió a la declaración/pedido de su hija sin nada mas que decir.

\- De acuerdo, estaré afuera si algo ocurre –

El biologo volteo y camino hacia la puerta de la celda. Naomasa desde afuera la abrió y él salió, dejando solas a Vixen y Jolyne.

\- Pero que maleducada, mocosa. ¿No sabes que no debes interrumpir cuando los adultos están hablando? – Le gruño Vixen antes de sonreír burlonamente. – O es que la niñita de papa estaba preocupada de que me convirtiera en su nueva mami –

La Joestar simplemente rodo los ojos.

\- Por favor, no eres la primera que trata de meterse en los pantalones de mi padre. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres se le lanzan como si fueran unas malditas perras en celo – Respondió Jolyne llevando su mano derecha a su cadera. – Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa aquí es que te voy a sacar toda la mierda que sabes sobre la flecha y el ataque a la USJ –

\- Oh, ¿Te crees muy ruda, niña de papi? – La mujer zorro se burlo. - Cómo planeas hacer eso, ¿Eh? –

Jolyne simplemente le dio una sonrisa de tiburón. Stone Free aparecio detrás de suyo y sus cuerdas salían de su cuerpo mientras se movían de una forma muy inquietante. La mujer zorro no pudo evitar ponerse pálida.

\- Oh, tengo mis métodos –

\- 0 –

\- Jotaro-san, ¿Esta bien dejar a tu hija interrogar a la prisionera sola? – Pregunto Naomasa curioso y ligeramente preocupado.

\- Yare yare, Ella estará bien. Jolyne puede manejar esto sin ningún problema – Respondió el biologo que estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

\- Pero… -

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH

\- ¡OH YES, DAME MAS FUERTE! –

Los ojos de Naomasa se ensancharon y su cara gano un brillante tono de rojo ante el grito/gemido de euforia que pertenecía de la mujer zorra. Por su parte, Jotaro arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo su hija?

\- ¡¿Te gusta esto, perra?!, ¡¿Quieres mas, verdad?! –

\- ¡Si, sigue azotándome! –

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH WAPISH

WAPISH

Por los siguientes diez minutos los gritos de dolor y placer de Vixen se escucharon en toda la sección subterránea. El biologo se agarro el puente de la nariz con exasperación mientras que Naomasa no pudo evitar imaginar la escena, solo para sacudir su cabeza y ponerse aun mas rojo.

\- ¡Hey, ya pueden abrir! –

Al escuchar la voz de la Kujo, el detective desactivo la seguridad y abrió la puerta dejando salir a la susodicha. Ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro al salir, ambos observaron que Vixen se encontraba en el suelo temblorosa con una cara de ahegao, tenia su cuerpo lleno de marcas que parecían ser hechas por un látigo y su ropa y cabello estaban desarreglados.

Naomasa se sonrojo aun mas y empezo a tartamudear, mientras que Jotaro arqueo una ceja a su hija.

\- ¿Qué? – Ella arqueo una ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros.. - ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que ella era una masoquista de closet? –

\- Yare yare daze – Musito el Joestar agarrando la punta de su gorra, para después mirar a su hija. Lo mejor era ignorar esto antes de que le de un dolor de cabeza. – Y bien, ¿Sabia algo? –

\- Hai – Jolyne respondió. – Según lo que me conto, Kurogiri se habria infiltrado en la prisión con su kosei y los habría sacado. Según lo que dijo, el los saco de ahí porque su "Empleador" veía "Potencial" en ellos. Fueron transportados a un lugar desconocido – Frunció el seño mientras llevaba su mano a su cadera. - Shigaraki Tomura tambien estaba presente en el lugar junto con alguien mas y tenia la flecha en sus manos –

Las cejas de Jotaro y Naomasa se alzaron con intriga. Esperaban que Jolyne continuara, pero en vez de eso soltó un suspiro resignado.

\- Desafortunadamente, ella se desmayo despues de que la flecha la atraveso. Por lo que no supo nada mas. Ella fue contactada por Gustav por ordenes de su jefe hace un mes para planear el ataque a la USJ y eso es todo–

\- Esto es un problema – Naomasa murmuro. – Con el kosei de ese villano y la habilidad de la flecha de encontrar usuarios de stand potenciales son una combinación peligrosa. Por lo que sabemos, podrían tener un ejercito de usuarios de stand a su disposición –

\- No, no creo que ese sea el caso. Al menos no en este momento –Jotaro agrego confundiendo al detective. – Sea lo que sea que busque, no esta en sus planes tomar una acción como esa ya que lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Sea quien sea este sujeto desea algo y ese algo esta en la U.A –

\- ¿No creen que su objetivo sea simplemente matar a Toshinori? –

\- No, al menos no del todo. – Jolyne respondió esta vez. – Si bien eso puede ser el objetivo de ese bastardo de pelo blanco, desconocemos cual es el objetivo del que posee la flecha. No seria descabellado decir que ambos están colaborando en conjunto para obtener lo que quieren –

\- Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta mas importante, ¿Qué quiere el portador de la flecha que esta en la U.A? – Jotaro alego entrecerrando los ojos. – Tal vez Gustav sepa algo mas –

Naomasa asintió antes de empezar a caminar con Jotaro y Jolyne siguiéndolo de cerca. Empezo a revisar el informe en sus manos, hasta que encontró la información del usuario de Ice Baby.

\- Gustav Alphonse. Un mukosei que pertenecía a una banda criminal en estados unidos. Tiene diversos delitos a su nombre como asesinato, violación, venta de armas, y lavado de dinero. El y su banda fueron capturados y posteriormente encerrados en Green Dolphin con cadena perpetua.– Leyó el detective la información, antes de que se detuvieran en la celda del susodicho. – Su celda esta equipada con lanzallamas en caso de que trate de escapar con su stand además de lo habitual.

\- Bien, no hagamos esperar a nuestro amigo – Jolyne se trono los nudillos.

Naomasa inserto la clave en el panel junto a la puerta y esta se abrió, e inmediatamente Jotaro y Jolyne entraron a la celda. Hay vieron a Gustav sentado en una silla, esposado de pies y manos. la parte superior de su cuerpo tenia una camisa de fuerza restringiendo cualquiera de sus movimientos, al igual que el collar de choques eléctricos en su cuello.

\- Pero que sorpresa, no sabia que era el dia de las visitas – Se burlo Gustav al ver a los recién llegados.

\- Mira, imitación del señor frio. Vamos a aclarar esto. La zorra ya nos dijo que tu has tenido contacto con quien tiene la flecha creadora de stands y el bastardo de cabello blanco del ataque de la USJ. Así que es mejor que nos digas todo…. – Stone Free aparecio detrás de Jolyne tronando sus nudillos. – O te lo sacaremos a la antigua. Personalmente con ambas estoy bien –

\- Tch. La perra soltó la sopa, ¿eh? – Gruño Gustav de irritación. – Por eso es que esa perra no era nada cool. Vencido por un mocoso, capturado y ahora me delataron. Eso simplemente es una mierda, no es nada cool –

\- Ahórrate la palabrería y habla. A menos de que quieras un incentivo para que confieses – Una familiar aura dorada rodeo a Jotaro para dar claridad a su amenaza.

El recluso tuvo una ligera contracción de miedo. No obstante se recompuso casi inmediatamente, para después mirar al biologo con resignacion.

\- No tengo opción, ¿verdad? –

\- Solo una –

\- Ya veo – Gustav bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro. Su cuerpo parecia temblar, hasta que….

\- He he he –

Jotaro y Jolyne arquearon una ceja, inmediatamente se prepararon para pelear.

\- He he ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha ¡HAHAHAHA! – el usuario de Ice Baby llevo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una sonora carcajada para gran confusion y leve sorpresa los tres presentes. Antes de mirarlos con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

\- Te equivocas. Siempre hay otra opción, Kujo Jotaro –

Los tres ensancharon los ojos ante esto. En ningún momento el biologo dio su nombre.

Gustav por su parte se reía aun mas, antes de mirar al biologo que inmediatamente frunció el seño.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – Pregunto el recluso con una sin dejar de sonreír. – Si, se quien eres y lo que puedes hacer. Lo mismo va para tu mocosa. Se que aunque tratara de luchar, no llegaría a ningún lado aun con mi stand. Pero aun tengo una salida –

\- No seas estúpido, no tienes donde huir – Jolyne replico dando un paso hacia el.

\- Te equivocas, siempre hay una salida –

Nadie previo lo que sucedió a continuación. Una estaca de hielo atravesó el pecho de Gustav que soltó un grito de dolor mientras la sangre broto de su pecho. Unas pocas gotas de sangre salpicaron a Jotaro en su cara y a Jolyne en su ropa. Ambos solo podían mirar con leve shock lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- Ven – Gustav alcanzo a decir mientras la sangre salía de su boca. – Les dije que tenia una salida –

Las palabras del usuario de Ice Baby sacaron al biologo y su hija de su estado de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! – Exclamo Jolyne revisando al recluso. La estaca de hielo se rompió en miles de pedazos dejando ver un enorme agujero en su pecho. Incluso con su habilidad para cocer heridas con su cuerdas, ella sabia que esto estaba mas haya de su capacidad.

\- para llevarme la información a la tumba – Gustav escupió otro chorro de sangre de su boca, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Se que de alguna manera ustedes me hubieran hecho hablar de alguna forma, por lo que esto es lo unico que se me ocurrió para guardar los secretos del jefe. Jeje, puedo ser un bastardo, malnacido e hijo de puta; pero soy un bastardo, malnacido e hijo de puta con honor –

\- ¿Por qué llegar hasta tal punto por tu jefe? – Pregunto Jotaro esta vez.

\- ¿Sabes la mierda que uno tiene que pasar si es un mukosei? Toda mi vida fui tratado como una puta basura, incluso por mis compañeros de pandilla. Eso fue hasta que el llego, el me dijo que me daría el poder para ser alguien, el fue el unico que vio valor en mi. Fue lo mas cool que alguien hizo por mi en mi mierda de vida. lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es protegerlo, ¿No lo creen? –

Tanto Jotaro como Jolyne se quedaron en silencio ante esta declaración. Aunque fue por diferentes razones.

\- Ne, quiero que respondan algo...

 **¿Creen en la gravedad?**

El biologo y la delincuente se confundieron ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Huh?, ¿Qué mierda significa eso? –

Gustav solo sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante.

\- Eso es algo que "el" me pregunto cuando lo conocí y que ustedes tienen que descubrir –

Y con ese ultimo gesto, Gustav Alphonse, el usuario de Ice Baby, falleció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, por lo que simplemente caminaron hacia la puerta de la celda en silencio para que Naomasa los dejara salir.

\- 0 -

Momentos mas tarde, Jotaro, Jolyne y Naomasa salieron de la prision.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Jotaro-san, Jolyne-san. Con esta informacion hemos avanzado un poco mas en este caso. Espero seguir trabajando con ustedes en otra oportunidad – Naomasa extendio su mano al biologo y asintio en confirmacion, mientras que su hija simplemente asintió en silencio.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde en la U.A para la reunión – Jotaro agrego antes de dirigirse a su auto junto con su hija.

Ambos usuarios entraron al auto, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y el Joestar mayor procedió a arrancar el auto.

Mientras conducia, el Kujo mayor observo que su hija miraba hacia afuera apoyando su rostro con su mano. Parecia estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Jolyne? – Pregunto Jotaro sin despegar la vista del camino.

\- ¿Eh? – Jolyne se sobresalto antes de calmarse casi de inmediato antes de volver a su posición anterior. – Oh, eso es, bueno…es solo algo estúpido –

Jotaro la miro por un momento arqueando una ceja. Ella noto la curiosidad de su padre, por lo que decidió expresar sus pensamientos.

\- Es….bueno, es que estoy un poco aliviada de que me convencieras de que Izu no viniera con nosotros –

\- ¿Midoriya-kun? –

\- Bueno, a parte del hecho de que se enteraría de que accidentalmente le borro los recuerdos a esa usuaria de stand, me alivia un poco el hecho de que el no estuviera aquí para ver como ese bastardo se suicidaba. No creo que sea algo que deba ver ahora –

\- Eventualmente lo hará. No solo por hecho de que al ser un usuario de stand, sino también por la profesión que quiere. tarde o temprano se enfrentara a situaciones en las que su vida estará en peligro. Por lo que en algún punto tendrá que matar–

\- Yare yare dawa, lo se – Gruño Jolyne apretando los puños. – Yo misma se lo dije, pero no quiero que presencie ese tipo de cosas, al menos no por ahora. –

Jotaro miro momentáneamente a su hija antes de regresar a la carretera. No puede evitar estar un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de cuidado que su hija le tiene al peliverde. Pero de nuevo, ella parece tener la tendencia a apegarse demasiado a la gente que le importa en gran medida.

\- _Yare yare, creo que es hora de que tu y yo conversemos, Midoriya-kun –_

\- 0 -

 **Escuela U.A (Mas tarde ese mismo día)**

En una de las habitaciones de la U.A se encontraban reunidos los heroes profesionales que son maestros de la escuela, entre ellos se puede mencionar a Blood King, Sniper, Cementos, Midnight, el director Nedzu, y el mismo All Might que se encontraba en su forma normal. Ellos estaban sentados frente a un gran escritorio, mientras que el detective Naomasa y Jotaro se encontraban de pie frente a ellos.

\- La policia ha investigado al grupo llamado "liga de villanos" y no parece haber nadie registrado con el nombre "Shigaraki". Estimamos que podría estar entre sus 20 y sus 30 años, su kosei le permite desintegrar todo lo que toca con sus manos. Lo mismo es con el villano llamado Kurogiri con la puerta Warp. En otras palabras, son personas con koseis no registrados que forman parte del bajo vientre de la sociedad – Informo Naomasa al grupo de héroes reunidos.

\- Eso quiere decir que no sabemos nada – Comento Blood King en un tono decaído.

\- Bueno, gracias a ustedes la policía ahora tiene en custodia a 72 villanos y 5 usuarios de stand. Ahora podemos dedicarnos a nuestra investigación, ampliaremos nuestro rango de búsqueda y arrestaremos a los culpables –

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Una vez que su cabecilla Shigaraki cure sus heridas, definitivamente hará esto de nuevo. Va a ser una molestia – Agrego Snipe

\- Su cabecilla, ¿eh? – Murmuro All Might.

\- ¿Qué pasa, All Might? – Pregunto Nedzu al héroe numero 1.

\- Ese fue un ataque audaz que la gente normal no llevaría a cabo incluso si pensaras en ello. Actuó rápido y emitió declaraciones salvajes. A pesar de no revelar su propio kosei, se jactaba del kosei de Nomu. Y cuando sus planes empezaron a fracasar, se volvio loco. Se jactaba de sus acciones y creia que todo le saldría bien de una manera simple. Añadiendo lo que alcance a ver de él mientras dirigía su ataque….La imagen que me da ese sujeto Shigaraki es la de alguien que no se ha librado de su sentido infantil de omnipotencia, un hombre-niño –

\- ¿Podria ser que nunca recibo consejos de su kosei como todos en segundaria? – Pregunto Midnight.

\- Aun asi, fue muy tonto de su parte jactarse de tener koseis desconocidos mientras luchas contra heroes – Agrego Nedzu

\- pero, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Pregunto Snipe.

\- Todo – Añadio Jotaro llamando la atencion de los héroes y el detective. – All Might esta en la pista correcta. Este Shigaraki actúa como un niño con poder, si bien puede parecer que el dirigió el ataque, su actitud y sus acciones impulsivas no parecen ser las adecuadas para la cabecilla de un grupo. – toco la punta de su gorra antes de continuar. – Hay una gran posibilidad de que el sea "El rostro" de la liga de villanos, mientras que el verdadero líder maneja todo desde las sombras. Es posible que la persona que tenga la flecha creadora de Stands sea esa persona –

\- Pero si es así, ¿Qué motivos tendría para trabajar junto a alguien tan inestable como Shigaraki? – Pregunto Blood king.

\- Como dije antes, es una posibilidad basada en la información que obtuvimos de los usuarios de stand capturados. Lo que puedo decir con certeza es que alguien le esta dando a Shigaraki los medios para hacer lo que quiera y que este acto es mas que una simple declaración de guerra.–

\- Un hombre-niño – Nedzu murmuro. – En cierto sentido es como nuestros estudiantes, todavía tiene espacio para crecer. Si es cierto de que hay alguien lo esta respaldando, tratando de cultivar toda esa maldad en el….–

Toshinori bajo la cabeza

\- No quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder –

\- 0 –

 **Residencia Midoriya**

\- Eso es todo lo que pudimos averiguar – Dijo Jolyne al peliverde lo que averiguaron en la prision., ella estaba sentada en una silla frente a la cama del peliverde, vestida con una camisa que dejaba expuesto su vientre y un par de shorts.

 **-** Ya veo – Izuku murmuro sentado al borde de su cama. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de chandal y una franela.

\- Asi es. aunque obtuvimos un poco de información, no podemos hacer mucho por ahora – Jolyne suspiro con un poco de irritación. – Por lo que solo podemos esperar y estar alertas si algo llega a suceder –

El peliverde asintio bajando la cabeza un poco.

\- _a pesar de que me he fortalezido, lo que aspiro a ser aun esta muy lejos –_ Cerro los ojos y penso en el video que mostraba a All Might rescatando a varias personas con una sonrisa en su rostro. – _Esos villanos casi nos abruman con su fuerza y maldad. Se las arreglaron para lastimar a Trece y Aisawa-sensei. Si hubiera sido mas rapido, tal vez pudiera haberlo evitado – abrió los ojos y miro su puño. Por un instante, el puño de Baoh se superpuso al suyo. – Necesito volverme mas fuerte, para poder cumplir mi sueño y para ser digno de ser el heredero del poder de All Might –_

 **CHOP**

\- ¡Gah!, ¡Jojo-nee! –

El peliverde se sostuvo la cabeza con lagrimas cómicas en los ojos, ya que Jolyne le habia dado un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

\- No deberias bajar la guardia, Izu – Jolyne sonrio socarronamente llevando sus manos a su caderas. – Ademas, tu cara me lo dice todo. Debes dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la USJ. Ya veras que daremos en algún momento con esos bastardos y los destrozaremos – se acerco a el y lo rodeo con su brazo. – Se que te animara, ¿Que tal si jugamos un poco de Mortal Kombat? Eso siempre te anima. –

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana mayor honoraria siempre sabe como alegrarlo y hacer que deje de pensar demasiado.

\- Hai, pero yo tomare Raiden en el primer combate –

\- Oh, conque si. Entonces yo tomare a Sub-zero –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero eso injusto, Jojo-nee! ¡Nadie le gana a Sub-Zero! –

\- ¡Hay no te quejes!, ¡Yo no me quejo cuando tu escoges a ese dios del trueno de pacotilla! –

\- ¡Oye, es un buen personaje! –

TOC TOC TOC

\- Izuku, Jolyne-chan… -

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Inko. Ella abrió la puerta y entro.

\- La cena esta lista. También hice un plato para ti, Jolyne-chan– Dijo la amable mujer a lo que ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

\- Ya vamos, mama –

\- Hai. iremos en un momento, Inko-san –

La amorosa madre simplemente sonrió a su hijo y su amiga.

\- Hoy tenemos Katsudon –

\- 0 –

 **U.A (Al dia siguiente)**

\- Ne, ¿Viste las noticias anoche? – Pregunto Hagakure a Ojiro que asintió a la pregunta. - ¿Viste cuando todos estuvieron por un segundo en pantalla? Nunca destaco en nada –

\- Es verdad – Afirmo Shoji sin rodeos que estaba sentado cerca de Ojiro.

\- Es difícil sobresalir con ese aspecto, ¿verdad? – Ojiro señalo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica invisible.

\- Todos los canales han hecho gran cosa sobre eso – Kaminari agrego mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

\- Me sorprendió – Añadió Kirishima sentado detrás de él.

\- ¿Puedes culparlos?, el curso de héroes que mantiene el bombeo de futuros héroes fue atacado – Kyoka agrego sus dos centavos mientras jugaba con sus auriculares.

\- ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si los profesionales no hubieran llegado a tiempo? – Comento Sero recargándose en el pupitre.

\- ¡Deja eso Sero!, ¡Solo de recordarlo me pone humedo! – Exclamo Mineta aterrado. Se ve que aun no supera lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Cállate, pequeña mierda! – Exclamo Bakugo desde su asiento.

\- Tu tampoco grites, es difícil concentrarse cuando te la pasas gritando – Izuku dijo calmadamente mientras escribía algo en su libreta mientras recargaba sus pies en el pupitre.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, Deku?! –

\- Pero fueron All Might, Jotaro-sensei y Midoriya los que estuvieron mas geniales – Declaro Sato golpeando al aire. – ellos fueron los que vencieron a esos villanos –

\- Si, los tres tienen una fuerza impresionante – Acordó Tokoyami sentado en si silla con los brazos cruzados.

El peliverde se sonrojo y bajo su sombrero en un intento de ocultarlo. El solo lucho al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, no merecía ese tipo de credito a diferencia de All Might, Jotaro-san, Aisawa-sensei y el resto de los pros que se encargaron del resto de los villanos. Ellos eran los que merecían esos elogios.

\- ¡Midoriya peleo como todo un hombre! – Kirishima exclamo con fuego en los ojos mientras lanzaba golpes al aire y luego un uppercut - Tomo a ese villano con esa guadaña mientras que su stand mando a volar ese tipo con sus puños –

\- No fue tan asombroso – Izuku murmuro en voz baja acomodando su gorra. Esta clase de atención aun lo pone nervioso.

\- Me entere que lo hizo para protegerte, Tsu-chan – Dijo Mina a su amiga rana. – Y ese abrazo que tuvieron después, ¡Fue tan romantico! – En eso, ella se acerco a su oído y susurro. – ¿Sabes? También los vi saliendo los dos juntos ayer, quiero detalles –

\- Gero – La normalmente estoica Tsuyu tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Discretamente miro al peliverde banchou, que al parecer atrapo su mirada por lo que se volteo con la cara roja. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Al parecer aun estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que hizo ayer.

Le resultaba un poco adorable.

La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto y Iida entro apresurado antes de ponerse frente a la clase.

\- ¡Todos, la clase de la mañana esta a punto de comenzar!, ¡Dejen de hablar y siéntense en sus lugares! – Exclamo el Megane.

\- Todos estamos sentados –

\- Tu eres el unico que no lo esta –

\- ¡Mierda! – Iida inmediatamente se sentó enfurruñado.

\- No te preocupes – Ochako trato de aliviarlo.

\- Ne, Tsu-chan – Mina se dirigió a su amiga. - ¿Quién crees que dará la clase? –

\- Bueno, Aisawa aun esta recuperándose – Tsuyu llevo su dedo índice cerca de su boca. – Así que…..–

SMACK

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un momificado Aisawa al salon.

\- Buenos dias – Dijo Imhotep- Es decir Aisawa como si nada.

\- ¡Aisawa-sensei, regreso muy pronto! – Exclamo la clase entera.

\- Es demasiado profesional – Dijo Kaminari conmocionado.

\- ¡¿Sensei, esta bien?! – Pregunto Iida alzando la mano.

\- ¿Le puedes llamar a eso bien? – Uraraka pregunto preocupada por su maestro.

\- El hombre parece momia, Iida. Creo que preguntarle si esta bien es lo ultimo que debes hacer – Declaro peliverde con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El megane tenia la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

\- Mi condición no es importante – Aisawa tomo su lugar en el escritorio frente a la clase. – Mas importante aun, la lucha no ha terminado –

\- ¿Lucha? – Pregunto Bakugo.

\- No me digan que.. – Izuku entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡¿Villanos, de nuevo?! – Exclamo Mineta asustado.

Aisawa entrecerró los ojos con absoluta seriedad.

\- El festival deportivo de la U.A –

\- ¡Es un evento escolar súper normal! – Exclamo la clase entera nuevamente.

\- ¡Esperen un momento!, ¿Esta bien tener un festival deportivo después de lo que paso con los villanos? – Kyoka pregunto a lo que la clase y el sensei acordaron que era un buen punto.

\- ¿No podrían atacar de nuevo o algo así? – Kaminari añadió.

\- Al parecer piensan que nuestro sistema de seguridad es solido como una roca para la realización del evento – Aisawa respondió – Ademas, la seguridad se reforzara cinco veces mas que antes. Por encima de eso, el festival es una gran oportunidad. No es algo que pueda ser cancelado por unos villanos –

\- Pero es una buena razón, ¿No? Es decir, es solo un festival deportivo – comento Mineta aterrado por la idea de tener que enfrentar villanos otra vez.

\- Mineta, ¿No has visto los festivales deportivos de la U.A? – Pregunto el banchou al ero-chibi.

\- Por supuesto que si, pero eso no es lo que quise decir –

\- Nuestro festival deportivo es el mayor evento en todo Japón. En el pasado, los juegos olímpicos eran llamados un festival de deportes y todo el país estaba loco por ello – Dijo Aisawa a la clase. – Como deben saber, con la reducción en escala y población son una sombra de su antigua gloria. Y ahora, Japon a tomado el lugar de los juegos olímpicos, eso es el festival deportivo de la U.A –

\- Por supuesto, los mejores héroes del país estarán atentos – Momo comento desde su asiento mientras apretaba uno de sus puños. - ¡Para los propósitos de exploración! –

\- Cuando nos graduemos, es típico unirnos a una agencia profesional como un compañero – Agrego Kaminari

\- Mucha gente pierde su oportunidad de ser independiente después de eso y se convierten en eternos compañeros. Sin embargo…. – Kyoka miro al rubio eléctrico. – Kaminari, siento que tu te convertirás en uno de ellos. Dado que eres un idiota –

El rubio parecía consternado ante esa posibilidad.

\- Por supuesto, uniéndote a una agencia a una agencia de héroes famosa te dará experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado – Aisawa entrecerró los ojos. – Si esperan ser profesionales, entonces este evento sera su oportunidad para su futuro –

\- Es la oportunidad del año –

Bakugo sonrió

\- Un total de solo tres posibilidades –

Uraraka y Iida adquirieron un semblante serio.

\- No hay heroe aspirante que se de el lujo de perderse ese evento –

El peliverde acomodo su gorra con un rostro serio.

\- ¡Si entienden eso, entonces no pierdan sus preparativos! –

\- ¡Hai! – Grito la clase entera otra vez.

\- Bien, la clase de hoy ha terminado –

Después de un tiempo, la clase de Cementos seguía después de la de Aisawa. Pero los estudiantes estaban tan emocionados que no prestaron mucha atencion hasta que la clase finalmente termino.

\- A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ¡Esto me da mucha emoción! – Exclamo Kirishima de euforia.

\- Si hacemos un buen espectáculo y destacamos, ¡Habremos dado el primer paso para convertirnos en héroes profesionales! – Exclamo Sero esta vez. - ¡Valió la pena venir a la U.A! –

El resto no perdió el ritmo y dieron sus propias opiniones sobre el festival.

\- Todos parecen entusiasmados – Dijo Tokoyami al lado del peliverde que asintió de acuerdo.

\- Bueno, es normal. Es una gran oportunidad de demostrar lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Izuku sonriendo un poco con las manos en sus bolsillos.- Todos están muy comprometidos en esto – El cara de pájaro asintió a su lado, aunque no lo mostrara como el resto, el también estaba emocionado.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes dos no lo están? – Pregunto Iida con un movimiento raro. – Nos hemos inscrito aquí para convertirnos en héroes, así que por supuesto estamos encendidos –

\- Tu forma de encenderte es rara, Iida-chan – Tsuyu dijo sin rodeos a lo que Izuku y Tokoyami asintieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿No sienten lo mismo? – Pregunto el megane a los tres mientras movía las manos cual robot.

Los tres estaban a punto de responder, pero…

\- Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Tsu-chan, Tokoyami-kun – Los cuatro fueron interrumpidos por Uraraka y se sorprendieron al ver que la castaña tenia una cara que decía "Voy a aplastar a la competencia" mientras un aura rosada salía de su cuerpo.

Izuku casi creyó que ella iba sacar un stand.

\- Um, Uraraka-san. Tu cara esta…...bueno –

\- Um, ¿Qué pasa Uraraka? Te ves sin preocupación en absoluto, a pesar de que eso es lo que significa tu nombre – Pregunto Mina algo curiosa.

Mineta estaba a punto de decir algo pervertido, Pero Tsuyu lo abofeteo con su lengua.

\- ¡Todos, Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! – Uraraka levanto el puño en señal de pura determinación a lo que el resto también lo hiso.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Uraraka?, tu personalidad esta por todo el lugar – Pregunto Kirishima con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso –_ El peliverde miro a la castaña por un momento. – _No le he preguntado a Uraraka-san su motivación –_

 **Saliendo de clase**

\- Uraraka-san – Izuku llamo a la castaña, Tokoyami y Iida estaban caminando junto a ellos.

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¿Por qué decidiste venir a la U.A para convertirte en héroe? –

\- Um….Bueno –

La castaña respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¡¿Por dinero?! – Exclamo el resto. Aunque no era algo fuera de lo normal aun así estaban algo conmocionados por la respuesta.

\- Para simplificarlo, si – Uraraka se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza. – En este momento se trata de una razón tan insalubre, Ustedes tienen motivos mas admirables, es un poco vergonzoso –

\- ¿Hay algo de que avergonzarse en apoyar tus medios de vida? – Pregunto Iida retóricamente.

\- No le veo nada de malo en verdad – Izuku agrego con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no veo de que tengas que avergonzarte – Tokoyami añadió con sinceridad.

\- Bueno, Mi familia es propietaria de una empresa de construcción, Pero no hemos conseguido ningún trabajo. Así que estamos en la ruina – Uraraka dijo con pesar.

\- Construcción – El banchou, el megane y el cara de pájaro llevaron su mano a su mentón en sincronía. Inmediatamente al peliverde se le prendió el bombillo.

\- Con tu kosei puedes levitar los materiales de construcción sin necesidad de maquinaria –

\- Y asi reducir los costes de tu familia – Lida agrego con una sonrisa.

\- De esa forma tus padres no tendrían tanta carga – Añadió Tokoyami.

\- ¿Verdad?, ¡Eso es lo que le dije a mi papa cuando era pequeña – Exclamo Uraraka exaltada antes de bajar la mirada. – Pero… -

 **Flashback**

 _La pequeña Uraraka vestida con un suéter que decía "Súper" miraba a sus padres con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _\- ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros? – Pregunto su padre y la pequeña asintió._

 _\- ¡Si!, ¡Cuando sea grande te ayudare y a mama! – Exclamo la chibi-Uraraka con convicción._

 _\- Agradezco tu pensamiento, Ochako – El padre acaricio la cabeza de la castaña – Pero como tu padre, seria mas feliz si pudieras lograr tu sueño. ¡Cuando eso suceda, puedes llevarnos a hawaii –_

 _\- Papa… - La Pequeña Uraraka bajo la cabeza mientras sus lagrimas caían._

 **Fin del flashback**

Uraraka apretó su falda mientras miraba a sus amigos con determinación.

\- Definitivamente voy a convertirme en héroe y ganar dinero. Para que mis padres puedan relajarse –

CLAP CLAP CLAP

CLAP

 **-** ¡Bravo!, ¡Uraraka-kun! ¡bravo! – Exclamo Iida mientras aplaudía.

El peliverde se cubrió el rosto con su gorra. Una lagrima se le escapaba por su ojo y trato de hacerse el duro.

\- Esto no es llanto, es una basurita que me entro en el ojo. Eso es todo–

Tokoyami se dio la vuelta para que no lo vieran dejar salir una traicionera lagrima de uno de sus ojos.

\- HAHAHAHA –

Una risa estridente muy familiar interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

\- ¡El joven Midoriya, estas aquí! – All Might vestido con un traje elegante aparecio señalando al peliverde.

\- ¿All Might? – Pregunto el banchou peliverde luciendo tan desconcertado como el resto. - ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Almuerzo – Respondió el héroe mostrando su bento. - ¿Comerías con nosotros? –

\- Es como una doncella – Uraraka se rio un poco.

\- ¿Nosotros? – El peliverde arqueo una ceja.

\- También yo – Detrás de All Might salió Jotaro – tenemos una conversación pendiente, Midoriya-kun –

El peliverde un poco desconcertado solo pudo asentir. Miro al resto de sus amigos a lo que ellos asintieron antes de que el siguiera al biologo y al héroe.

\- 0 –

\- ¿Me pregunto de que querrán hablar con Deku-kun? – Pregunto Uraraka inclinando la cabeza.

\- Bueno, no se que querrá Jotaro-sensei. Pero tal vez All Might quiera agradecerle por su participación en la derrota de los villanos – Dijo Iida a lo que Uraraka asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, Ya veo! –

\- Así es, el es asombroso – Iida alabo a lo que Uraraka y Tokoyami que estaban junto a ellos asintieron.

\- Aun así, estoy un poco curioso de que hablaran Jotaro-sensei y Midoriya – Comento Tokoyami a lo que ambos también estaban curiosos.

Un poco mas adelante, cierto joven de cabello bi-color escuchaba todo lo decian.

\- _All Might, Kujo Jotaro y Midoriya Izuku –_

\- 0 –

 **Sala de All Might**

\- ¡¿Dos horas y veinte minutos?! – Exclamo Izuku con incredulidad.

\- Así es – Dijo All Might en su forma normal. – A pesar de que aun no te he traspasado el One For All, mi tiempo se ha visto reducido nuevamente. En poco tiempo, dejare de ser el símbolo de paz –

\- Ya veo – El peliverde bajo la cabeza.

\- No te sientas mal, de hecho me has salvado sin darte cuenta –

Izuku alzo la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? –

\- Según lo que me contaron, ese Nomu era un rival de temer. Probablemente hubiera tenido que exigirme mucho mas de lo debido y mi tiempo se hubiera reducido mucho mas si tuviera que enfrentarlo. Así que Gracias, Joven Midioriya – El heroe se inclino un poco en señal de sincero agradecimiento al joven.

\- No hice nada que cualquiera no hubiera hecho, no tiene que agradecer – El peliverde desestimo un poco avergonzado.

\- No te desacredites tanto, Midoriya-kun. Lo hiciste bien haya – Jotaro añadió ganando un poco la atención del peliverde que simplemente asintió.

\- En todo caso, eso no es lo unico para lo que te llamamos aquí – All Might llamo la atención del peliverde nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué seria, All Might? –

\- Se que aun eres un poco reacio a aceptar el One For All – El peliverde bajo la cabeza un poco pero asintió. – No es algo malo, Joven Midoriya. No voy a presionarte para que aceptes mi poder, se que lo tomaras cuando te sientas listo y en el futuro estoy seguro de que me reemplazaras, incluso puedo decir con seguridad que me superaras – All Might tomo un poco de su Te antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana.

– Como dije antes, me queda poco tiempo como el símbolo de paz. Incluso hay algunos con la intención de villano que se han dado cuenta que me estoy debilitando. – Se giro hacia el peliverde para verlo con seriedad y convicción. – Es por eso que te escogí como mi sucesor, porque quiero me remplaces. Dime, aun deseas lo mismo que cuando te conocí, ¿Cierto? –

\- ¡Hai! – El peliverde asintió con determinación. El deseo de ser héroe como All Might aun esta en el. Es mas, se ha fortalecido.

\- En ese caso, llego el momento que lo pruebes –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- El festival deportivo de la U.A, un evento que los profesionales….. no, que todo el país sigue de cerca ¡Es un gran evento!, ¡Para eso te traje aquí!...el nuevo All Might, el siguiente símbolo de paz, ¡Midoriya Izuku! Quiero que le digas al mundo, ¡Estoy aquí! –

Izuku miro a su héroe con sorpresa hasta que finalmente una mirada de determinación apareciera en su rostro, ajusto su gorra y poso señalando a All Might.

\- ¡Hai! –

Jotaro que observaba todo sonrió un poco desde su posición.

\- ahora, conoces el sistema del festival deportivo, ¿No? –

\- Hai. Apoyo, negocios, estudios generales y el departamento de heroes se unen y compiten en diferentes eventos individuales por año. Los estudiantes que pasen se enfrentaran al final, es un torneo dividido por grados –

\- ¡Eso es! En otras palabras, ¡Véndete a ti mismo con todo lo que tienes! – Exclamo el héroe casi haciendo que el peliverde se caiga, Pero no obstante asintió con una risa nerviosa.

\- Si –

PUAJ

Ante la respuesta simple, el héroe termino escupiendo sangre de su boca y caerse hacia atrás junto con el sofá.

\- Yare yare daze – Jotaro suspiro antes de usar a Star Platinum para colocar al sofa y al héroe donde estaban.

\- Gracias – All Might le dijo a Jotaro a lo que el asintió antes de limpiar la sangre de su boca y mirar al peliverde – Entiendo que estoy poniendo mucha presión sobre tus hombros, pero esto es algo que debes entender. Hay una gran diferencia entre aquellos que apuntan a la cima y los que no. Estas actitudes tendrán un gran impacto en nuestra sociedad. Esto es mas para mi, que para ti. Por lo que no te forzare a hacerlo –

\- No es necesario que digas esto, no me estas forzando a nada. Ya te lo dije antes, ¿Verdad? – El peliverde le sonrió al héroe con confianza. – ¡Quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa y convertirme en el mejor heroe de todos al igual que usted! – sus palabras estaban llenas de convicción, Esa era su meta y no importa que tan duro sea, ¡hará hasta lo imposible para conseguirla!

El rubio no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos ante las palabras de su futuro sucesor,el recuerdo de su primer encuentro paso por su cabeza.

 _\- ¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe!, ¡Como tu!_ –

Ha pasado un tiempo desde ese encuentro y el joven que dijo esas mismas palabras ha cambiado, pero su voluntad y su deseo de cumplir su sueño ardían aun mas fuerte que en ese momento. Sabia que no se habia equivocado al escogerlo y aquí estaba probándolo una vez mas. Inmediatamente se transformo en su forma musculosa, conmovido y emocionado por la voluntad y ambición su sucesor.

\- HAHAHA, Es verdad eres un tipo ambicioso, Joven Midoriya ¡Eso me agrada! – El heroe que camino el joven y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía.- ¡Haces muy contento ha este anciano! –

\- No eres un anciano, All Might –

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! –

*Cough*

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la tos educada de Jotaro.

\- Si ya terminaste de hablar, También tengo un par de cosas quisiera discutir con Midoriya-kun en privado, Toshinori – Dijo Jotaro con seriedad a lo que el heroe asintió.

\- Oh, Por supuesto. Los dejare a solas, tengo que ir a ver a Nedzu-sensei – Dijo el héroe con su típica sonrisa antes de dirigirse al peliverde. – Hablaremos mas en otro momento, Joven Midoriya –

\- Hai – Izuku asintió con una sonrisa.

Con eso dicho, el héroe camino fuera de la habitación dejando al biologo y al estudiante solos.

Por unos momentos, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Jotaro empezo a hacer un poco de Te, mientras que Izuku esperaba a que su profesor iniciara la charla. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso, ¿Qué querrá hablar el biologo con el?

El biologo termino de preparar su Te, antes de sentarse en el sofá frente al peliverde. Bebió un poco, antes de dejarlo en la mesa.

\- Te preguntaras el porque deseo hablar contigo, Midoriya-kun – El peliverde asintió en respuesta. – Te puedo asegurar que no es nada para lo que tengas que ponerte nervioso, solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas y además de eso, quiero agradecerte –

\- ¿Agradecerme? – El peliverde inclino la cabeza en confusion.

\- Así es. Por ayudar a mi hija con su misión. Joyne me ha informado que la has asisto durante su investigación de los usuarios de stand aquí en la U.A a pesar de que no tenias que hacerlo. Por eso, te doy las gracias –

\- Oh, es por eso – El peliverde se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza. – No hay nada que agradecer, Jotaro-sensei. Jojo-nee hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, yo simplemente vigilaba en caso de que hubiera problemas –

Durante los interrogatorios que Jolyne tuvo en sus encuentros con los usuarios de Stand en la escuela Weather Report, Narcisso Anasui y Etro Samejima, se aseguro de estar oculto cerca en caso de que alguno de ellos resultara ser hostil y ataque a la usuaria de Stone Free. Por suerte, todos ellos resultaron ser inocentes por lo que no tuvo que intervenir.

\- Aun así, el hecho de que hayas prestado tu asistencia es motivo suficiente para darte las gracias – Jotaro tomo un poco de su Te antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa frente a el. – Jolyne es una chica que a veces puede ser demasiado impulsiva y rebelde para su propio bien, así que me alegra que tenga a alguien que le cuide las espaldas –

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer – Izuku dijo solemnemente. - Jojo-nee fue la me entreno, me ayudo a controlar los poderes de mi stand y me ayudo a cambiar a la persona que soy ahora – Sonrió un poco. – Es cierto que es un poco impulsiva y tiende a molestarme a veces, pero es alguien muy especial para mi y no hay forma de que la dejara sola en esta situación–

Jotaro cerro los ojos y sonrió un poco. Sin que el peliverde lo supiera, se habia ganado su respeto y un poco de su confianza.

 **Cafeteria de la U.A**

\- Hey, Jolyne ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Etro a su amiga/"rival "sentada frente a ella, la cual tenia una sonrisa de completa boba en su rostro.

\- _No se porque, pero tengo el repentino impulso de ir a abrazar a Izu en este momento –_ Jolyne pensó con gran alegría perdida en su pequeño mundo, ignorando las llamadas de la peliverde.

 **Sala de All Might**

 **-** Ya veo. Eso confirma lo que quería saber – Jotaro termino su Te antes de mirar al peliverde. La razón por la que deseaba hablar con el, eran para confirmar si sus intenciones de ayudar a su hija eran genuinas. Y acaba de pasar. – Asumo que Jolyne ya te informo de lo que averiguamos en los interrogatorios de los usuarios de stand –

\- Hai – El peliverde asintió con seriedad a lo que Jotaro suspiro, sabia que su hija haria eso.

\- Yare Yare, En ese caso…. – Jotaro saco una libreta y un bolígrafo de su abrigo. Anoto algo y arranco la hoja antes de dársela al peliverde que la tomo de inmediato. – Ese es mi numero, Si en dado caso llegas a encontrar información o si necesitas apoyo no dudes en contactarme si necesitas información o apoyo –

\- H-Hai – El peliverde asintió antes de guardar el papel en su gakuran. Miro por un momento al biologo, tomo una respiración profunda tratando de armarse de valor antes de finalmente verlo directo a los ojos.

\- Jotaro-sensei, ¿Podría contarme mas acerca de los stands? –

El biologo arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta.

\- ¿A que se debe esto, Modoriya-kun? Ya tratamos eso en las clases –

\- Bueno, si. Pero la verdad es que quiero saber mas sobre los stands mas que simplemente saber como luchar contra ellos. Jojo-nee me conto que usted descubrió su stand cuando tenia alrededor de mi edad y que usted tuvo un viaje a Egipto encontrándose con todo tipo de usuarios, ¿Podría contarme un poco acerca de eso? Es decir, si no es muy personal –

Jotaro observo con una expresión indescifrable antes de suspirar y tocar el ala de su gorra.

\- Yare yare, supongo que no hay ningún problema. Mas te vale que prestes atencion, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas ¿Entendido? –

\- H- ¡Hai! – Izuku asintió con una sonrisa, al momento en que mágicamente un cuaderno aparecía en sus manos.

Jotaro decidió no preguntar de donde cojones aparecio el cuaderno por el bien de su cordura y empezo a contar la historia.

Su sensei comenzó relatando que su stand se manifestó por primera vez en una pelea callejera, en un inicio el pensaba que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno por lo que decidió aislarse en una prisión hasta que descubriera que era. No fue hasta mas tarde que su abuelo; Joseph Joestar aparecio por pedido de su madre que estaba preocupada por él. Gracias a su intervención y la de su amigo, Mohamad avdoul y su stand, Magians Red; el cual podia manipular el fuego, Jotaro manifestó completamente su stand por primera vez y descubrió la existencia de este nuevo poder.

Luego de eso, todo empezo a ir mal. Jotaro descubrió que su poder fue adquirido por su conexión con Dio Brando, que según su hermana honoraria fue el archienemigo de la familia Joestar. El robo el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar y dada su conexión con sus descendientes, estos desarrollaron la capacidad de usar stands. Aunque esto resulto en una tragedia ya que Holly Kujo, la madre de Jotaro y abuela de Jolyne. Ella al igual que su padre y su hijo desarrollo un stand, pero al no tener suficiente espíritu de lucha su propio stand la estaba matando.

Así fue como Jotaro, su abuelo y un varios amigos que hicieron en el camino se embarcaron en un viaje para derrotar a Dio y salvar a su madre.

En el camino se encontraron con varios usuarios y entre ellos 3 se convirtieron en sus aliados. Kakyoin Noriaki, un joven que fue manipulado por Dio para matar a los Joestar, el cual se unió a su grupo después de liberarlo de su control. su stand Hieronfant Green un stand que según Jotaro parecía un melón humanoide, era capaz de extender sus extremidades como tentáculos, desenredarse en estos y disparar proyectiles de sus manos.

Jean Pier Pornaleff, un hombre francés que era igualmente controlado por Dio e igualmente se unió al grupo. Su Stand, Silver Chariot que tenia forma de caballero era un stand con forma de caballero con una habilidad con la espada sin igual y una velocidad equiparable a la de Star Platinum.

Y por ultimo, Iggy. Un perro capaz de manifestar un stand, el cual fue recogido por la fundación Speedwagon y llevado a regañadientes a colaborar con el grupo de los Joestar. Su stand, The Fool, le permitía controlar la arena y planear en el aire.

Este ultimo le trajo gran intriga ya que los animales al parecer también son capaces de poseer stands. A diferencia de los Koseis, donde el unico animal conocido con uno es el director Nedzu.

Asi continuo relatando su viaje y varios de sus enfrentamientos con usuarios, tales como Wheel Of Fornune, The Emperor, The Hangued Man, The Force, The Tower of Grey y muchos mas. Hasta que final llego a egipto y se enfrentaron a Dio.

El enfrentamiento fue duro, tres de sus compañeros murieron, su abuelo estuvo a punto de morir, pero al final el logro derrotar a Dio.

\- Eso es todo, espero que hayas escuchado todo – Jotaro dijo a lo que Izuku asintio. – Bien, ahora ve a clases. El receso casi termina. No te preocupes por la detencion de hoy, tengo cosas que hacer por lo que hoy estas libre. Así que aprovéchalo–

\- Hai – Izuku se levanto y se inclino respetuosamente.- Muchas gracias por su tiempo –

\- Yare yare daze. Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a clases si no quieres llegar tarde –

\- ¡Hai! –

El peliverde inmediatamente salió de la habitación, dejando a Jotaro únicamente en ella.

El biologo por su parte reflexiono un poco acerca del peliverde. Podia decir que era un buen chico solo con verlo, era inteligente, ingenioso, tenia valor, no era arrogante y deseaba aprender. La batalla que tuvo con el en la USJ era prueba de eso. A regañadientes admitió que tal vez podia dejarlo acercarse un poco mas a Jolyne a diferencia del 99.9 % de los chicos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, el chico mucho potencial que explotar así como también el resto de usuarios en la escuela.

 _\- Hm, tal vez debería hace una solicitud a Nedzu para llevarlos a Morioh –_ Jotaro tarareo la idea. Seria una buena experiencia para ellos, ya que seria un entorno diferente para al que están habituados.

\- 0 –

las clases habían terminado oficialmente por el día y era hora de salida. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño problema ...

La castaña de cara redonda se paró frente a la puerta mientras intentaba salir del aula, pero desafortunadamente no pudo hacerlo.

Actualmente, había una multitud de estudiantes de otras clases bloqueando la puerta de la Clase 1-A.

\- ¡¿Qu-qué está pasando?! – Ochaco dijo nerviosamente ya que no esperaba encontrarse en este tipo de situación.

\- ¿Qué negocio tienes con la Clase A? – Tenya preguntó con severidad.

\- ¡No podemos salir! ¿Para qué vinieron aquí? – Mineta gritó.

\- Explorando al enemigo. Somos los que salimos del ataque de los villanos. Probablemente quieran vernos antes del Festival de Deportes. No tiene sentido hacer cosas así – Bakugo dijo mientras se paraba frente a la multitud. – ¡Fuera de mi camino, extras! –

\- ¡Deja de llamar a las personas 'extras' solo porque no las conoces! – Reprendió Iida moviendo sus brazos cual robot.

\- Eso es Kacchan para ti – dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

\- Vine aquí a ver cómo era la famosa Clase 1-A, pero pareces muy arrogante –respondió un estudiante a Bakugo mientras pasaba entre los estudiantes.

Dicho estudiante es alto, tiene pelo púrpura y desordenado. Tiene los ojos del mismo color. Sus ojos tienen bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos, y también parece carecer de pestañas por completo. Tiene dientes afilados y es relativamente alto comparado con otros estudiantes en la academia.

\- _¿Aisawa-sensei tiene un hijo? –_ el peliverde no podia dejar de comparar al recién llegado con su sensei.

-¿todos lo que aspiran a ser héroe son así? – Y detrás de Bakugo todos negaron - ver algo así me desilusiona. Hay pocas personas que están enroladas con esto, otros hacen estudios generales u otros cursos porque no la hicieron para el de héroes. ¿Sabes porque? – le pregunto a Bakugo. - La escuela nos ha dejado eso como opción. Dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo ellos consideraran transferirse al curso de héroes y parece que también pueden transferir a la gente. ¿Ver a la competencia? Yo, al menos, vengo a decir que al menos en el curso de héroes. Si se ponen demasiado arrogantes, barreremos el piso con ustedes. Vine con una declaración de guerra –

 _\- ¡Es una persona muy audaz!_ –fue el pensamiento colectivo de toda la clase 1-A.

Ambos chicos solo se miraron por unos segundos.

Pero….

-¡Oye, Oye! –y en eso, vieron a un joven de pelo gris y endurecido, no tiene cejas y tiene pestañas grandes y gruesas de color pálido que rodean sus ojos. Tiene dientes afilados -¡soy Tetsutetsu de la clase 1-B de la puerta de a lado! ¡Escuche que pelearon contra villanos, y vine a preguntar al respecto! ¡No te pongas demasiado arrogante Teme! –

\- ¡ _Otra persona audaz!_ –

\- Uf – Izuku suspiro antes de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos directo hacia el pelipurpura.

El resto de la gente menos el susodicho retrocedió un poco, algunos tenian caras de miedo, otros trataron de ocultarse y algunos intentaron encarar al peliverde que se acercaba, pero fallaron.

\- _me pregunto, ¿Por qué reaccionan de esa forma? –_ Izuku arqueo una ceja a las reacciones del grupo reunido frente a su clase.

Lo que no sabia el peliverde es que habia un gran numero de rumores en torno a el en la U.A. algunos eran decentes, como cuando hablan de su puntuación en el examen de ingreso o de como controlo la emergencia ocurrida por el ingreso de los reporteros a la U.A. otros eran mas hostiles, Como el rumor de que ha golpeado salvajemente a otros estudiantes en su antigua escuela, que quiere desprestigiar a la U.A no portando su uniforme, que venció a un grupo de villanos dejándolos a punto de morir y que ataco salvajemente a uno de los senseis en la escuela.

Esto le ha dado una reputación de gamberro y alborotador en la U.A

\- _Meh, Seguro no es nada importante –_ Se encogió de hombros el peliverde antes de mirar al pelipurpura frente a el.

\- Entonces, Vienes aquí a declarar la guerra a nuestra clase, ¿Eh? – Izuku pregunto en un tono serio, su cara estaba inclinada provocando que su gorra tapara uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿lo matara? –

\- ¿Lo golpeara? Seguro que lo hace –

\- Oh mierda, ¡no quiero ver! –

Eran los susurros que se escuchaban alrededor.

El pelipurura se tenso levemente, aunque parece que no lo noto. Por lo que decidio poner un frente valiente.

\- Si, ¿Y que? –

El banchou lo miro con la misma expresión por unos instantes, antes de…..¿sonreír?

\- Ya veo – Le dio una sonrisa amistosa .– Entonces demos lo mejor de nosotros –

\- ¿Eh? – Honestamente, el pelipurpura y el resto que no son de la clase 1-A estaban desconcertados.

\- No todos somos como Kacchan por haya – Señalo al musulmán – Así es como el piensa. realmente no podemos manejar lo que él ve. En realidad nuestra clase respeta a los otros estudiantes, sin importar en qué clase se encuentren –

El chico de pelo índigo levantó una ceja, - ¿Oh? Pareces una persona muy formal con quien hablar, incluso con ese aspecto tuyo – ¿No se supone que este tipo era un delincuente? –

\- Meh – Izuku se encogió de hombros. – Soy Midoriya Izuku. No te dejes intimidar por la forma en que me veo, todavía soy un estudiante como el resto de ustedes – Extendió su mano.

El chico de pelo índigo miró la mano del peliverde, luego volvió a mirarlo. - Lo siento, pero no estamos aquí para ser amigos –

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, todavía podemos vernos como rivales respetuosos – comentó Izuku, todavía con la mano extendida.

Shinsou permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, antes de suspirar, - Muy bien, soy Hitoshi Shinso – dijo mientras extendía la mano y estrechaba la mano del peliverde.

\- Espero que des todo lo que tienes, así como el resto – Izuku dijo antes de que su sonrisa se hiciera un poco mas viciosa tensando al resto de las clases. – Por que nosotros iremos con todo –

Shinsou miró a Izuku por unos segundos, antes de asentir y decir audazmente - planeo hacerlo – mientras caminaba de regreso a la multitud y fuera de la vista.

\- Midoriya ... les dijiste a todos que hagan lo mejor que puedan ... les dijiste a todos que se demuestren a sí mismos. ¡Eso es tan masculino, como era esperarse de un Banchou! —Gritó Kirishima con lágrimas cómicas cayendo por su rostro.

El peliverde se dirigió a sus propios compañeros de clase – Espero que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo, muestren a todos que pertenecen a esta clase. Y deja de hostigar tanto, Kacchan, no queremos hacer enemigos innecesariamente –

\- ¿Quieres morir, Deku? – Bakugo tenía una expresión de irritación en su rostro.

\- Como si me importara, guárdate tus amenazas vacías para alguien a quien le importe – Izuku dijo de forma inexpresiva llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

\- ¿¡HUH !? ¿De verdad crees que puedes hablarme de esa forma, Deku? ¡Te haré llorar cuando termine contigo en el festival! – Gritó Bakugo. Luego salió del salón de clases, sacando a algunos estudiantes de su camino a medida que avanzaba.

\- Um, Izuku. ¿Era realmente necesario? Gero ~ - Tsuyu pregunto acercándose al peliverde. Junto a ella estaban Iida, Ochako, Kirishima y Tokoyami.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fue? –

\- Lo que le dijiste a Bakugo-chan, solo lo enfureciste mas, ¿sabes? –

\- Creo que casi lo vi escupiendo llamas – Kirishima se rio un poco.

\- Bueno – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. – Está más motivado para el festival ahora. Y me asegure de que no abriera la boca para ganarnos mala fama estúpidamente –

\- Gero ~ Eso es un buen argumento – La chica rana asintió llevando un dedo cerca de su boca. El resto simplemente asintió.

\- ¡¿Pero que es esta mierda?!, ¡¿Qué demonios hace toda esta gente bloqueando el paso?! ¡Muévanse ya! –

Una voz femenina conocida para todos en la clase 1-A exclamo, provocando que el grupo que bloqueaba la entrada del salón saliera despavorido al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Oh, Jojo-nee – Izuku se acerco a su hermana honorario, que venia con su grupo.

\- Yoh, Izu ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto Jolyne

\- Nos declararon la guerra –

\- ¿Huh?, es por el festival, ¿verdad? Toda la mañana la clase ha estado como loca –

\- Todavía no se porque arrojaste a Natsuhiko por la ventana…otra vez – Dijo la peliverde junto a ella con cara de palo.

\- Estaba girando como un trompo por todo el salón gritando que demostrara "lo fabuloso que es al publico" o algo así, me estaba poniendo de los nervios –

\- ¡Todavía no debiste arrojarlo por la ventana! –

\- No la rompí, ¡estaba abierta! –

\- ¡Ese no es el problema! –

\- Um, Jojo-nee… - Izuku interrumpió a ambas chicas antes que pasara a mayores.

\- Oh es cierto… - Jolyne se coloco detrás del peliverde y lo abrazo colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. – Izu, estos son Anasui, Weather y Etro, a ella puedes decirle bicho de agua –

\- ¡Oye! –

\- Chicos, este es mi hermano, Izuku Midoriya – Jolyne la ignoro y continuo las presentaciones. – ¡Pero soy la única que puede llamarlo Izu, ¿eh? –

\- Ya, Jojo-nee – Izuku le reprendió antes de ver al resto. – Es un gusto, Jojo-nee me ha contado mucho de ustedes – el ya sabia de ellos por la información que le dio Jolyne para su investigación, por lo que no era mentira lo que dijo.

\- Es un placer – Dijo Weather con simpleza.

\- Hmph – Anasui resoplo cruzándose de brazos. – Así que fue eres el hermano de Jolyne – Se acerco a el y acerco su rostro al suyo. – tu ahora pareces tener el corazón de Jolyne, pero te advierto que no sera así por mucho tiempo – se alejo inmediatamente despues.

El peliverde solo pudo arquear ceja ante la repentina declaración.

\- De igual modo, Midoriya-kun. He, tu hermano es muy educado a diferencia de ti, Jojo – Etro se burlo un poco, provocando que una vena aparezca en la frente de la Joestar.

\- En todo caso – Izuku intervino antes de que continuaran. – Ellos son mis amigos, Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Tokoyami –

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, ¡Aunque deberían respetar la vestimenta escolar! –

\- Mucho gusto –

\- Es un placer, ~ Gero –

\- Ossu –

\- Hola –

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, el grupo empezo a caminar fuera de la U.A.

\- Entonces, ¿Están emocionados por el festival? – Pregunto Uraraka al grupo de Sempais.

\- Honestamente, no se cual es la gran cosa con este festival deportivo. Pero, no negare que sera emocionante – Jolyne dijo con una sonrisa llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Hmp, No estés tan confiada, Jolyne. Aun con mis sentimientos por ti, estoy determinado a ganar – Anasui comento con una sonrisa que Jolyne le devolvió para su gran dicha.

\- Ho, Eso ya lo veremos –

Weather no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba que el estaba un poco emocionado también.

\- Este evento promete ser asombroso, esta vez podremos saldar cuentas, Jojo – Etro dijo con fuego en los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Bicho de agua? –

\- Geh – Etro casi se cae, antes de apretar su puño derecho mientras una vena sobresalía de su frente. – Como siempre es molesta tu actitud, Jojo –

\- _incluso jojo-nee y sus amigos parecen estar emocionados –_ Contemplo Izuku con una sonrisa antes de ajustar su gorra. - _¡Yo también lo daré todo de mi! –_

 _-_ Oi, Midoriya –

La voz de Kirishima lo saco de sus reflexiones.

\- ¿Si, Kirishima? –

\- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento – Pidio Kirishima sumamente serio, provocando que Izuku al igual que el resto se detengan.

\- La verdad no tengo problema con eso, pero ¿Por qué? – Izuku parpadeo sorprendido ante la solicitud.

\- La verdad es que en el estado en que estoy dudo mucho que pueda avanzar mucho en el festival. mi endurecimiento es bueno para luchar, pero siento que no es suficiente – Kirishima explico mientras miraba uno de sus puños, antes de mirar al peliverde – Se que puede sonar egoísta ya que competiremos, pero quiero que me ayudes a ser mas fuerte. Quiero fortalecer mi kosei y aprender como usarlo mejor para luchar. Por eso… ¡Quiero me ayudes! –

Izuku se quedo viendo a Kirishima por unos instantes, antes de sonreír.

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, Kirishima. Con gusto te ayudare a entrenar. Aunque si es así, tu también me ayudaras con el mío –

La sonrisa del pelo pincho no podia ser mas amplia en este punto.

\- ¡Gracias, Midoriya! ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mi! –

\- Si van a entrenar juntos, entonces espero que no les moleste que me una a ustedes – Tokoyami intervino de pronto para sorpresa de todos. – Quiero probar nuevos trucos con Rainbow Shadow, pienso que es mejor entrenar con otros que hacerlo solo –

Izuku y Kirishima parpadearon antes de sonreír al cara de pájaro y asentir. El peliverde podria entender lo que Tokoyami dice, cada día el entrena con Jolyne y siente que mejora un poco mas. Tener un compañero con quien entrenar te ayuda a fortalecerte y arreglar errores que no sabias que estaban hay.

\- Oh, ¡Puedo unirme también! – Uraraka agrego de pronto.

\- Si no es molestia, yo también deseo unirme ~ Gero – Añadió Tsuyu.

El grupo empezo a discutir lo que haria en el entrenamiento ante la vista de los sempais.

\- he, Mi hermanito se las arreglo para hacer algunos subordinados – Jolyne bromeo con una sonrisa y una mano en su cadera.

\- Aunque no suena mal, la idea de entrenar en grupo – Weather report añadió para sorpresa de todos.

\- Yo no tengo problema, seria interesante – Etro se encogió de hombros.

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro, antes de ver a Anasui. El susodicho no dijo nada por unos instantes, antes de suspirar y asentir.

\- Bueno, no sera una perdida de tiempo total. Así que estoy dentro – El pelirrosa respondió. – _además, así tengo una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con Jolyne –_

\- Esta decidido – Jolyne sonrió antes de mirar al grupo de kohais. – Hey Izu,¿en donde siempre? –

\- Hai – El peliverde asintió antes de ver a su amigo megane. - ¿También quieres venir, Iida? –

\- Lamentablemente pasare esta vez, Midoriya-kun. – Respondió él con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Tenia pensado entrenar con mi hermano durante este tiempo de preparación, lo siento mucho –

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, Iida. No hay ningún problema – El peliverde extendió su puño a lo que Iida con una sonrisa conecto con el suyo.

\- ¡Oi! –

El grupo inmediatamente se giro en dirección de la voz, solo para encontrarse con Jiro que caminaba hacia ellos. Aunque por alguna razón se veía algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jirou-chan? – Pregunto Tsuyu curiosa.

\- B-bueno, es que los vi caminar y decidí unirme a ustedes – Jirou explico mientras jugaba con su lóbulo. –….. Además, quería hablar contigo, Midoriya – Miro directamente al peliverde.

\- ¿Eh? – El peliverde arqueo una ceja señalándose. - ¿Conmigo?, ¿Qué seria, Jirou-san? –

\- Jirou esta bien – Dijo la rockera antes de tomar una respiración profunda. – Lo que pasa es que quería agradarte por lo que hiciste por Yaoyurozu, Kaminari y a mi. Nos salvaste de quedar como tortilla por esa loca y su gigante –

El peliverde inclino la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. Recordó brevemente derribar a ese gigante que venia hacia la plaza principal con su Blitzkrieg Coin cuando estaba furioso. Siendo honesto, casi lo habia olvidado.

\- Oh, eso. No hay nada que agradecer, Jirou. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – Respondió el peliverde solemnemente.

\- Aun así, nos salvaste a loa tres y quería agradecértelo. Y además, quiero decirte algo mas – Jirou esta vez se sonrojo y agarro su falda con un poco de fuerza. – Y-Yo…Yo –

Jolyne entrecerró los ojos. Habia leído tanto manga Shonen y Shoujo para tener una idea de lo que vendría después y no le gustaba nada.

\- _mejillas rojas, nerviosismo, tartamudeo, se agarra la falda y respira profundo tratando de reunir coraje. Eso solo puede significar una cosa….. ¡Una confesión! –_

\- _¿Una confesión? –_ Tsuyu pensó de igual forma entrecerrando los ojos. No sabia por que, pero no le agradaba esta situación.

\- _¿Una confesión? –_ Pensó Uraraka sorprendida llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

\- ¿ _Esta chica se va a confesar? bueno, mejor para mi –_ Pensó Anasui con una sonrisa. Era una buena oportunidad de deshacerse de su mas grande "rival".

\- _tengo sueño –_ Penso Weather bostezando. Claramente no le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba.

\- Midoriya, Yo… - Jirou cerro los ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire armandose de valor. Hasta que finalmente lo dijo. - ¡Quiero que ayudes a entrenar para festival deportivo! – Se inclino hacia adelante.

PAM

PUM

CRASH

WAPISH

\- ¿Eh? –

Jiro levanto su cara , solo para dejar caer su mandíbula por lo que sin darse cuenta habia ocurrido.

En algún punto de su "confesión", Jolyne ato al peliverde en un capullo dejando su cabeza expuesta, Tsuyu tenia su lengua afuera con intenciones de darle un lengüetazo, esos tres que no conocía estaban en el suelo con chichones en su cabeza, Tokoyami, Kirishima y Iida estaban noqueados de igual manera y Uraraka al parecer fue la única que se salvo, ya que estaba temblando de miedo en un rincón en posición fetal.

¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto en menos de un segundo?!

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡Se los juro por mis figuras de All Might que no hice nada! ¡¿Por qué rayos me ataste JoJo-nee? ¡¿Y porque rayos me están mirando ambas como si fuera una canalla?! –

\- Izu, ¡No apruebo que seas un mujeriego a mis espaldas! –Declaro Jojo cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡¿Huh?! –

\- No es bueno jugar con el corazón de una mujer, Izuku – Agrego Tsuyu con su abitual expresión estoica.

\- ¡No he hecho nada!. – Izuku trato de liberarse de las ataduras.

En ese preciso instante, las palabras de Jiro por fin se registraron en sus cabezas. A lo que inmediatamente se giraron hacia ella.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Era eso? – Los tres preguntaron a coro.

Jirou brevemente se pregunto a si misma si esto fue buena idea.

\- 0 –

 **Playa Dagobah**

El festival de Yuuei era en dos semanas. El cual va a ser transmitido por televisión, también. No hay duda, aquellos que mejor lo hagan tienen una mejor probabilidad de convertirse en un Pro Hero. Los estudiantes no van a saber en qué eventos participaran hasta ese mismo día. Por ello todos han comenzado a prepararse.

\- **BARU** –

PUM

\- Gah – Kirishima Jadeo cuando el puño se incrusto en su estomago y lo mando a volar. El pelirrojo rodo por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

\- Vamos Kirishima, se que tienes mas que eso – Izuku grito desde la distancia.

\- Geh, Por supuesto que aun puedo mas – Kirishima lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo empezo a ponerse de pie. - ¡esto no es suficiente…para derribarme! –

\- Bien – Izuku sonrió desde la distancia junto con Baoh. Ambos hicieron un gesto para que atacara.

El pelirrojo no dudo en hacerlo.

\- 0 –

\- Ha….ha….Guh – Uraraka se tapo la boca tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mejillas rosadas? ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar? – Se burlo un poco Jokyne atrás de ella. - ¿No que querías dar lo mejor de ti en el festival? ¡Si es asi, demuéstralo!–

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo – Uraraka se tambaleo un poco, casi llegaba a su limite.

\- Tu Kosei es extremadamente útil para cada situación, Uraraka. Lo que tienes que hacer es aumentar el tiempo en que puedes usarlo y no limitarte en lo basico. Por eso estamos trabajando en esto, con este movimiento te aseguro que tendras un As en la manga. Recuerda, el limite es tu imaginación – Dijo Izuku al lado de Jolyne con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Uraraka escucho las palabras del peliverde y su sempai. Ella trato de ignorar las nauseas y respiro profundamente.

\- _Yo, Uraraka Ochako, tengo un sueño. Y el primer paso para cumplirlo es avanzar en el festival deportivo –_ Uraraka se agacho em el suelo y tomo un par de rocas. Estas brillaron de un tono rosa por unos instantes indicando que ella activo su kosei. – _Por eso, ¡Debo hacerme mas fuerte!_ –

La castaña levanto la vista mirando su objetivo. Una pared en la cual havia cerca de 30 rocas de varios tamaños incrustadas en ella.

\- 0 –

PAM

Jirou cayo al suelo por cortesía de una patada de Izuku en la espalda.

\- Otra vez – El usuario de stand se cruzo de brazos.

\- H-hai – Ella se levanto poco a poco, hasta que finalmente volvio a estar en pie.

\- Oi, Midoriya-san ¿No crees que te estas pasando? – Etro pregunto al usuario de Baoh colocando una mano en su hombro. – Déjala descansar –

\- No puedo hacer eso, Samejima-san. Se que es duro, pero es necesario. Su kosei es útil en muchas formas, pero no es tan bueno en un combate directo si no tiene algo que le ayude a usarlo. Su traje de héroe es prueba de eso. El festival no permite que el curso de heroes lleve aditamentos para mejorar sus Koseis, por lo que la estoy ayudando a tratar de usar su Kosei en una pelea directa contra alguien mas sin ningún arma –

La peliverde estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un jalón de oreja de la Joestar la detuvo. Esta comenzó a jalarla por su oreja lejos de Izuku y Jiro.

\- Yare yare dawa, Mi hermanito sabe lo que hace, Bicho de agua. Deja de preocuparte por otros y mueve tu perezoso culo. Weather y Anasui terminaron su sparring, nos toca a nosotras –

\- ¡Esta bien!, ¡Ya entendí! ¡Pero suelta mi oreja! –

Jirou chasqueo la lengua, ella lo sabia. Su kosei no era nada comparado con Koseis llamativos como los de Bakugo, Todoroki. Demonios, incluso el kosei de Kaminari era mejor que el suyo aunque lo deja como un idiota. Y ni siquiera hablemos de los usuarios de stand como Midoriya y Tokoyami. Por eso es que toma esta paliza sin chistar, si puede luchar mejor usando su kosei, seria un gran avance. No llegaría al nivel de los mas fuertes de la clase ni de chiste, pero la ayudara ser mas útil.

La mirada del peliverde se suavizo un poco al regresar su vista a Jiro. Tenia moretones en sus brazos y un par de rasguños. No obstante, se veía bastante agitada. Quizás deba escuchar a Etro.

\- Podemos descansar un rato si quieres, Jirou – El peliverde ensancho los ojos y se agacho para evitar un Earphone jack dirigido a su cara.

\- No soy una florecita delicada, Midoriya. Continuemos – Replico esta sin rodeos.

\- H-Hai –

\- 0 –

\- Gero ~ - La chica rana salió del mar vestida con un traje de baño de cuerpo entero con rayas verdes que se marcaba muy bien a su figura. En sus muñecas y tobillos tenia amarrados unas pesas y en su espalda una gran roca.

Esto le ayudaría a fortalecer su cuerpo. El objetivo era moverse en el agua como si no llevara nada. Era difícil, pero no era imposible. Ella esta determinada a conseguirlo en estas dos semanas.

\- Aquí –

Tsuyu levanto la vista para encontrar una toalla que era ofrecida por el peliverde.

\- Gracias, Izuku – Le agradeció antes de secarse la cara.

El peliverde por su parte no pudo evitar notar la forma de Tsuyu. El como su cuerpo parecía brillar por el agua, como su traje se pegaba a su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, como…

\- _¡¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?! –_ El peliverde se sonrojo mientras vapor parecía salir de sus oídos. El no era un pervertido, ¡¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando esas cosas?!

Sin que el peliverde se diera cuenta, la chica rana habia notado su mirada. A pesar de que su cara se mostraba en blanco como era habitual, un pequeño, pero perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas era prueba de eso. Siendo honesta, a ella no le desagradaba la mirada del peliverde.

\- Izuku,¿puedes dejar de mirarme tanto? – Tsuyu algo avergonzada. – Es un poco vergonzoso –

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – El susodicho se volteo y trato de ocultar su rubor con su gorra.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Los dos se tensaron al sentir una presencia jodidamente acojonante atrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon dándose cuenta que era Jolyne. La cual se encontra de brazos cruzados mientras un aura azulada la rodeaba.

\- Oi, ¿Qué mierda hacen perdiendo el tiempo?, ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! – Stone Free salio de su cuerpo, tomo a Tsuyu por la roca que tenia atada y….

\- **ORA –**

 **\- ¡** GERO! -

SPLASH

La arrojo a una distancia considerable hacia el mar.

La mandíbula del peliverde cayo, antes de mirar incrédulo a su hermana.

\- ¿Eso fue realmente necesario, Jojo-nee? –

\- Si, si que lo fue y lo disfrute mucho. Ahora vamos, nos toca muestro sparring –

\- 0 –

\- ¡ **AAAAAAH**! – Grito Rainbow Shadow de dolor. Actualmente, Baoh estaba emitiendo una onda de luz no dañina desde su mano. Pero para el stand de oscuridad se sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo.

\- Aguanta, Rainbow Shadow – Gruño Tokoyami sintiendo el dolor de su stand.

\- La debilidad de Rainbow Shadow es la luz, Por lo que hay que acostumbrarlo a pelear aun si este es atacado por ataques que generen luz. Por el momento empezamos bajo con una onda de luz, luego aumentemos el nivel – Dijo Izuku detrás de Baoh con los brazos cruzados.

\- _¡¿Esto es bajo?!/_ _ **¡¿Esto es bajo?! –**_ Pensaron tanto el usuario como el stand.

\- **¡Baoh, Estas disfrutando de esto, ¿Verdad?! –** Declaro el stand de oscuridad a lo que Baoh se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- **Baru baru baru baru –**

 **\- ¡¿Ah, Si?! Pues tu usuario también –**

Tanto el peliverde como el cara de pájaro arquearon una ceja, no sabían que Rainbow Shadow podia entender a Baoh.

Mientras tanto, los sempais mientras tanto observaban a sus kohais desde la distancia.

\- Se ven muy decididos, ¿Eh? – Etro dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

\- No puedo negar que tienen motivación – Anasui complemento para sorpresa del resto.

\- Ellos se harán fuertes – Weather dijo en voz baja.

\- Mi hermanito seguro recogió una pandilla interesante, ¿Eh? – Jolyne dijo, antes de darle una sonrisa a su propia pandilla. – Pero creo que debemos aumentar la intensidad también, ¿No les parece? No podemos dejarnos superar de nuestros kohais –

Ellos asienten de acuerdo.

\- 0 –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos semanas de preparación para el festival deportivo habian terminado. Hoy era el ultimo día antes del gran evento. El grupo decidió que este día se relajarían para no estresarse demas mañana, habían trabajado duro durante dos semanas y necesitaban un descanso.

En la mañana, todos se encontraban sentados en la playa descansando mientras veían el mar y la brisa de la playa soplaba.

\- ¿Saben?, Esto ha sido muy divertido – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. Ella nunca pensó que se la pasaría tan bien estas dos semanas. Aunque todavía le dolía el cuerpo.

\- ¡Este entrenamiento fue increíblemente varonil!, ¡Vamos a arrasar mañana! – Kirishima agrego con su propia sonrisa.

\- Fue muy emocionante, Gero ~ - Tsuyu añadió sus dos centavos.

\- Debo decir que fue muy productivo – Tokoyami comento, sentado en la arena con los brazos cruzados.

\- No me molestaría…. – Jirou comenzó mientras jugaba con su lóbulo. – Ya saben, hacer esto de nuevo. Venir aquí y entrenar de vez en cuando –

\- Jejeje, es cierto. Seria increíble – Comento Izuku con una sonrisa, estaba acostado en la arena con los brazos en su nuca como apoyo y su gorra cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. – Incluso podríamos empezar nuestro propio equipo, o algo así – Bromeo ligeramente.

Sin que él lo notara, los ojos de sus amigos se ensancharon ante sus palabras. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de sonreírse y asentir.

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- ¿Eh? –

El peliverde se levanto ante la respuesta de Uraraka, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

\- No suena mal la idea, formar un grupo – Jiro continuo con propia sonrisa.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Kirishima se acerco al peliverde rodeándolo con un brazo. – ¡Y tu serias nuestro intrépido líder! –

\- ¿E-Eh? Oigan, ¿No creen que se están adelantando un poco? – Izukiu trato de razonar, ¿No estaban exagerando? El solo dijo eso como una broma.

\- Creo que estaría bien, Gero ~. Si formáramos un equipo y que fueras el líder. Creo que de nosotros serias el unico que puede hacerlo – Tsuyu añadió llevando un dedo cerca de su boca. Ella ha visto al peliverde tomar el papel de líder improvisado en dos ocasiones, en el ejercicio de entrenamiento y en la USJ. Aunque el piense lo contrario, ella sabia que el seria un gran líder. Y al parecer, los demas pensaban lo mismo.

\- Hai, ¡serias un gran lider, Deku-kun! – Uraraka asintió de acuerdo felizmente.

El peliverde estaba indeciso de que hacer o decir, ¿Ser un líder de un equipo? El nunca se vio a si mismo haciendo eso. No obstante, al ver las sonrisas de sus amigos no pudo evitar sentirse contento por la confianza que le tenían.

\- Bueno….. – Izuku acomodo su gorra antes de sonreír. – Supongo que lo podemos intentar –

Los demas inmediatamente sonrieron y vitorearon, aunque Uraraka y Kirishima fueron los mas vocales. Los demas simplemente sonrieron.

\- Yare yare dawa, parece que mi hermanito acaba de formar oficialmente su propia pandilla. – Jolyne dijo con una sonrisa. Ella junto con Anasui, Etro y Weather se encontraban un poco mas atrás del grupo de primer año. – Mi Ototo sigue los pasos de su onee-chan , que orgullosa estoy – Se limpio una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres, Jojo? – Pregunto Etro sentada junto a ella.

\- ¿Tu que crees?, Estoy hablando de nuestra pandilla, bicho de agua – Respondió ella como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡¿HUH?!, ¡No me jodas, Jojo! ¡Nosotros nunca!...–

\- Por mi esta bien –

\- Mientras pueda pasar mas tiempo con Jolyne, no tengo problema –

La mandíbula de la peliverde cayo ante las respuestas rápidas de Weather y Anasui.

\- P-Pero… -

\- No es muy diferente a lo que hacemos ahora. Nos reunimos casi todos los días, nos metemos en líos de vez en cuando y nos importa una mierda de lo que los demas piensen de nosotros – Weather explico antes de poner una mano en su hombro. – Mientras mas rápido lo aceptes, mejor –

\- P- ¡Pero no soy una delincuente! –

\- No lo veas de esa forma, piensa que simplemente eres mi subordinada – Dijo Jolyne con una sonrisa de mierda.

\- ¡Eso es peor! – Etro exclamo con lagrimas cómicas de catarata.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, este día seria el inicio de algo grande. El primer paso que llevaría a la llegada de una nueva generación de héroes en todo el mundo. Que cambiaria todo lo que es la sociedad de héroes para bien…..o para mal.

\- 0 –

Finalmente, el gran día habia llegado. El día del festival deportivo de la U.A daría comienzo dentro de poco.

\- Izuku, ten mucho cuidado de hacerte daño.- Dijo Inko a Izuku mientras despedía.

\- Lo hare, mama -

\- Voy a grabarlo ¿Si? En alta resolución –

\- Jeje – El peliverde sonrió nerviosamente mientras se colocaba su gakuran y luego su gorra.

\- Esfuérzate mucho, Izuku - Dijo con determinación la señora, para que su hijo asienta con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Me voy! – Dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Como el esperaba, Jolyne estaba en la entrada de su apartamento. Al verlo, ella sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en su cadera.

\- ¿Listo, Izu? –

\- ¡Hai! –

Ambos inmediatamente superpusieron las piernas de sus stands a las suyas y empezaron a saltar por los tejados.

\- 0 -

En Yuuei se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de apertura, había stands de comidas, fuegos artificiales en el cielo y reporteros en la entrada, mucha gente había venido para este evento.

\- La revisión de bolsas tarda mucho – Dijo una periodista de pelo oscuro.

\- Fueron atacados por villanos.- Respondió su compañero y camarógrafo- Por supuesto que van a ser más estrictos. Hay gente que crítica su decisión de celebrar el evento este año –

\- ¡Controversia es igual a audiencia! - Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer- La clase 1-A mirara este año ¿verdad?- Dijo algo feliz por los hechos de la USJ y los alumnos que sobrevivieron- Con la pasión de su última oportunidad y las tácticas de su experiencia, los de tercer año han sido siempre el evento principal... ¡Pero esta vez los de primer año es uno que hay que ver! –

\- Hey, ¿Sabias que el hijo de Endevor es uno de los de primer año? – Dijo el camarógrafo.

\- De ninguna manera... ¿en serio? – Ella recibió un asentimiento de su compañero- ¡Wow!

\- La parte de primer año va a estar buena ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- 0 -

Dentro del festival un montón de personas estaban reunidas disfrutando de los productos y los héroes también.

\- Una orden de tokoyaki, por favor – Dijo una mujer rubia con su traje de heroína. Acercándose a un puesto de comida.

\- ¡Oh, Mt. Lady! – Dijo el cocinero con un leve sonrojo al ver a la pro. – Deme un momento – Empezo a preparar la orden.

\- Sin algas verdes –

\- Uno ¿Verdad?... Serán 500 Yenes –

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo con sorpresa. Pero luego parecía que ella se volvió mucho más tierna y atractiva de un segundo a otro- Um... no tengo mucho dinero en este momento...

\- ¡Que caliente! ¡Es gratis! – Dijo el hombre rápidamente al caer en el juego de la rubia.

\- ¡Gracias! – Dijo con una cara sin ningún parecido con la anterior.

\- ¿No tienes ningún descaro? – Dijo uno de los otros héroes, Desuteguro, junto a Nishiya, antes de que los tres continuarán su ronda de guardia.

\- También tenía la esperanza de poder recorrer un poco – Dijo Kamui Wood con los brazos cruzados

\- Tenemos que trabajar en la seguridad, así que no tenemos opción.

\- Parece que llamaron a todos los Pro Heros del país este año.- Dijo Mt. Lady mientras comía su Tokoyaki gratis hasta que alguien la choco y casi hizo que su comida se cayera.

\- Oye, ten mas cuida… - La heroína estaba a punto de prender a quien la choco, pero se quedo boquiabierta y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas al ver a quien choco con ella.

\- Me disculpo, no me fije por donde iba – Dijo Jotaro con su habitual expresión estoica. La heroína simplemente asintió sin decir una palabra. El biologo asintió de vuelta antes de caminar hacia el estadio lejos de la heroína, sin notar que esta lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

\- _¡Que guapo! –_ Penso la rubia revisando de arriba abajo al biologo mientras se iba. – _Oh si, a mama le gusta_ –

\- Oi, ¡deja de perder el tiempo y continuemos con el patrullaje! – La regaño Kamui.

\- 0 –

 **Vestidores de la clase 1-A.**

\- Cielos... Yo quería llevar mi traje.- Dijo Mina con un puchero, esta vestida con el uniforme de educación física de la escuela. Así como todos los demás….Excepto Izuku, que usaba su típica ropa de Banchou, aunque debajo de su gakuran tenia la camisa de educación física.

\- Um, Midoriya, ¿Estas seguro que no tendrás problemas con eso? – Ojiro señalo su atuendo a lo que el se encogió de hombros.

\- Me pregunto, que será la primera ronda – Dijo un nervioso Sato sentado en una de las mesas.

\- No importa lo que venga, tendremos que tratar con ello – Dijo Tokoyami junto a Sato y Shoji

\- Si- asintió el pulpo.

Luego de eso la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el presidente de la clase.

\- Chicos, ¿Están listos? – Dijo para llamar la atención de todos - ¡Entraremos pronto! –

\- Persona, persona, persona, persona – Decía Mineta escribiendo el Kanji de persona en su mano antes de tragárselo.

\- Midoriya – Esa voz fría llamó la atención del peliverde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos e incluso captando el interés de muchos.

\- ¿Todoroki? ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Mirando las cosas objetivamente, creo que eres más fuerte que yo –

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Pregunto el banchou curioso arqueando una ceja antes de mirarlo con seriedad. Sentía que eso no era todo lo que quería decir, aunque tiene una idea de que puede ser. Si acerco a el específicamente, debe tener algo contra el. Probablemente este tratando de retarlo.

\- Kujo-sensei y All Might tienen un ojo en ti ¿No? Parecen ser bastante cercanos en cierta forma –

El peliverde entrecerró los ojos, esto ya comenzaba a molestarlo un poco, porque no dice las cosas sin rodeos.

Wow, estaba pasando demaciado tiempo con Jolyne.

\- No estoy tratando de forzar esto.- Dijo en un leve, imperceptible tono de disculpa. Pero su mirada sería decía que no estaba jugando. – Pero voy a vencerte –

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante la declaración del hijo de Endeavour.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Los más fuertes de la clase declarándose la guerra?- Pregunto Kaminari algo divertido, esto sería interesante para ver. Pero no lo fue tanto para Kirishima.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! - Dijo acercándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de Todoroki - ¿Por qué escoges una pelea de repente?... ¡No es hora, estamos a punto de empezar!

\- No estamos aquí para jugar a ser amigos.- Dijo fríamente para quitarse la mano del pelirrojo. - Entonces... ¿Qué importa? Estoy aquí para ganar –

Shotou se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir fue obligado a volverse por las palabras de Midoriya.

\- Todoroki,….. no tengo idea de cuales son tus intenciones para querer vencerme, pero si quieres pelear, tendrás que dar todo de ti, por que yo hare lo mismo.- Dijo Izuku darle una sonrisa desafiante.

La mayoría se mantenía expectante por este desarrollo.

\- Todos los estudiantes de las demás clases están apuntando a la cima, nosotros incluidos. Yo también daré todo lo que tengo, así que…. – El peliverde acomodo su gorra. – Que el mejor hombre gane –

\- Si – Respondió el hijo de Endevor.

En el mismo lugar, Bakugo escuchó toda la conversación antes de girar la cabeza y chuparse los dientes. Miro al bastardo mitad-mitad y luego a Deku que empezo a hablar con el pelo pincho, el cara de pájaro, la cara de rana y cara redonda como si nada.

¡¿Cuándo mierda cambiaron tanto las cosas?!, ¡hace un año Deku era un patetico mukosei que solía intimidar sin siquiera intentarlo y ahora actua como si fuera mejor que el! ¡El muy bastardo ni siquiera parece considerarlo un oponente! Recordaba como solía seguirlo como un perro.

 _\- Kacchan, tu kosei es increíble –_

 _\- Espero ser tan genial como tu –_

 _\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te lastimaste? –_

Y ahora….

La imagen de Deku en su cabeza empezo a cambiar hasta lo que es ahora. Le lanzo una maldita mirada de desdén. Como si el fuera solo…..una piedra en el camino.

\- ¿ _Que se siente ,Kacchan?, ¿Qué se siente que este "inutil" patee tu trasero? –_

Solo de pensar en eso lo enfurece a tal punto que pequeñas explosiones se forman en sus manos.

\- _¡Voy a aplastarte, Deku! –_ Gruño en su cabeza el rubio explosivo.

\- Muchachos, es hora – Iida anuncio a sus compañeros – Están cerca de anunciar a las clases, debemos adelantarnos – Todos asintieron a las palabras de su presidente de aula y empezaron a salir de los vestidores.

Aunque sin que lo notaran, algunos se quedaron.

El peliverde miro a Kirishima, Jirou, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Tokoyami con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

\- ¿Listos? –

\- Hai – Respondieron ellos mientras cada uno salía a sus respectivos casilleros y sacaban unas bolsas. Las chicas y los chicos se separaron hacia los baños dejando a Izuku en el vestidor.

\- ¿Nos meteremos en problemas por esto? – Izuku se pregunto en voz alta antes de encogerse de hombros. - Meh, como si me importara –

Realmente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su hermana honoraria.

\- 0 –

 **Estadio**

\- ¡ **hey! ¡Presten atención espectadores, enjambre, medios de comunicación! El rodeo de secundaria de este año que tanto aman ustedes, ¡el Festival Deportivo de U.A está por comenzar! ¡¿Están todos listos?!** –

Ahora mismo, todos los espectadores y héroes sentados en las gradas comenzaban a ovacionar por el comienzo del festival esperando ver un gran espectáculo este año por parte de los estudiantes, y el anunciador era nada más y nada menos que Present Mic.

-¡Es momento de que entren los estudiantes por la etapa de 1er año! –decía mientras que todos comenzaron a ver por un túnel que daba entrada hacia el interior del estadio en el campo.

Mientras que en la casa de Izuku, su madre Inko esperaba la aparición de su hijo.

En las gradas de los profesores, All Might también esperaba la llegada de los estudiantes, en especial cierto peliverde.

 _\- ¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!" –_

Esperaba no haber presionado demediado a su futuro sucesor.

\- **¡el Festival Deportivo de U.A! ¡La gran batalla donde los jóvenes héroes cruzan sus espadas una vez al año! De cualquier modo aquí están los chicos ¿verdad?** –

En ese mismo instante, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir por el túnel.

-¡ **las milagrosas estrellas que lograron superar el ataque de los villanos con un corazón de Acero!...** ¡ **LA CLASE 1-A**! –

Efectivamente, la clase 1-A salió del túnel al frente de todos mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la mitad del campo ganándose las ovaciones de la gente….aunque también se desconcertaron ¿Por qué? Porque 6 alumnos al frente de la clase destacaron por sus vestimentas.

Izuku estaba frente a la clase con su típico traje de banchou. La sorpresa fueron los otros 5.

Kirishima iba vestido con la camisa de educación física, pero ahora lleva un gakuran con detalles de llamas rojas en la parte inferior y las mangas sobre ella, la cual usaba como una capa. Tenia jeans que estaban rasgados en las pantorrillas, tenia vendas alrededor de sus antebrazos y un par de botas de combate negras.

Uraraka usaba lleva un uniforme blanco con un lazo y falda azules. En los pies lleva unos zapatos marrones y unos calcetines blancos largos. Sobre su camisa igualmente usaba un Gakuran con pinchos rojos en los hombros y mangas como capa y sobre su cabeza habia una gorra con una estrella en el centro.

Jiro usaba lo que se define como un uniforme "Sukeban". Viste un uniforme de marinero de color negro con un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello que expone su vientre tonificado y una falda de este mismo color. Usa un par de calcetines largos negros y botas de combate negras.

Tokoyami usaba una chaqueta negra corta como capa, debajo tenia una camisa roja con el símbolo de un cuervo de ojos amarillos. De igual forma usaba pantalones negros y unas botas negras.

Finalmente, Tsuyu llevaba la camisa de EF de la U.A, sobre ella tenia una chaqueta corta negra con detalles verdes en las mangas, pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, botas de combate y un par de guantes sin dedos color verde oscuro. Su cabello se mostraba un poco rebelde con varias puntas que sobresalían de el.

All might casi tiene un paro cardiaco, quería que el chico destacara, esperaba que saliera con su traje de delincuente. Pero nunca espero esto.

\- Muahahaha, ese es mi hermano – Jolyne en su asiento se estaba partiendo de la risa por las caras del publico. Esto valía oro. Tendría que darle las gracias a Fetch (Pareja de Delsin) por los trajes mas tarde. Esa chica si tiene trajes de buen gusto en su tienda.

Jotaro solo murmuro un murmuro un "Yare yare daze" mientraa suspiraba. Esta debe ser una de las travesuras de su hija involucrando a Midoriya y al parecer al resto de esos chicos.

El publico estaba entre asombrado y desconcertado por esto, pero no obstante ovacionaron a los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

\- ¿Director, no esta preocupado? Digo, los chicos no están respetando el código del uniforme de la U.A - Pregunto Blood King curioso al animal inteligente. El sabia que estos chicos no eran malos, pero su apariencia actual aquí en el festival deportivo puede traerles consecuencias a futuro tanto a ellos como a la escuela.

\- Um... - Nedzu afino sus oídos para escuchar lo que decía alrededor la gente.

\- Esos chicos son delincuentes, ¿No? -

\- ¿Que hacen en la U.A? –

\- ¿Por qué la U.A tiene delincuentes entre ellos? ¿No se supone que son "la mejor escuela para héroes"? –

\- Oigan, tal vez es una estrategia. El examen de admisión de la U.A es extremadamente duro y pocos pueden pasar. Si entraron, deben ser fuertes. Tal vez la U.A esta tratando de ponerlos en buen camino –

-¡Oye, Es cierto! deben estar tratando de ayudarlos a convertirlos en héroes –

\- ¡La U.A es la mejor después de todo! –

El director sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de Te que traía consigo.

\- No creo que tengamos muchos problemas con eso - Le respondió al pro con una sonrisa a lo que el sensei con kosei de sangre asintió lentamente, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

\- Si que hay gente – Izuku silbo impresionado mientras caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Están exagerando con las ovaciones – dijo Kirishima al escuchar todas las ovaciones que les daban.

\- Es un poco emocionante – dijo Uraraka mientras daba una sonrisa alegre.

\- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, cara redonda – Bakugo dio una sonrisa temeraria.

\- Modoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun, Kyoka-kun, Tokoyami-kun, Kirshima-kun, Asui Kun ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! Están vistiendo como unos delincuentes en pleno evento nacional, estaremos en problemas por manchar el nombre de nuestra prestigiosa escuela! – Exclamo Iida a al grupo mientras movía los brazos como un robot descompuesto.

En realidad, todos estaban curiosos y sorprendidos por este acto de audacia por parte de ellos. Si, incluso Bakugo y Todoroki.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos antes de so reírse y mirar a Iida con una sonrisa y decir al unísono…

\- ¡Como si nos importara! –

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, en el tunel al lado del que salió la clase 1-A, empezaron a salir alumnos de otra clase.

 **-¡No han estado por mucho tiempo al aire, pero esta clase también está llena de talento! ¡La Clase 1-B! –**

La clase 1-B salió siendo guiada por el chico peliblanco, una chica de cabello naranja y otra chica de cabello que parecía hecho de plantas.

-¡ **los siguientes, las clases C, D y E de estudios generales!** –

Dichos estudiantes fueron guiados por sus respectivos presidentes, entre ellos el chico de cabello morado que Izuku reconoció.

-¡ **Curso de Soporte la Clase F, G y H están aquí! –**

Del túnel salieron varios estudiantes con algunas máquinas, esto era porque este curso podia solicitar traer maquinas que ayuden a su desempeño en las pruebas ya que sus koseis no podrían ayudarlos.

-¡ **y el curso de negocios Clases I, J y K! ¡Todos los que 1er Año están aquí**! –

Y cuando finalmente todos los estudiantes de 1er años estuvieron fuera la multitud enloqueció.

-¿solo estamos aquí para hacer que luzcan mejor? – Dijo una chica castaña con algo de molestia.

\- no lo siento así…. – dijo otro de la misma clase.

Un par de minutos más tarde, ya cuando todos estaban en el centro del campo, una profesora llego para pararse al frente de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Tiempo para la promesa del jugador! –dijo Midnight en su traje de héroe desde el podio. Lo cual provoco una gran cantidad de rubores en la multitud tanto de hombres como mujeres.

\- Oh, ¿el árbitro principal de este año para los de primero es la heroína de clasificación R, Midnight? – Dijo uno de los héroes entre la multitud.

\- Um, Director…. – Blood king empezo de nuevo, pero el susodicho lo interrumpió.

\- Ella desea ser el arbitro principal ya que quería "motivar a los jóvenes". Fue muy insistente al respecto, por lo que le di mi lugar – Respondió el director con calma, a lo que el asintió.

\- ¿Que está usando Midnight-san? – Pregunto Kirishima tratando de no mirar a la sensei. El era un hombre honorable después de todo.

\- Eso es una heroína de clasificación R para ti – Dijo Kaminari sin apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Está bien para ella estar en una preparatoria a pesar de que es clasificación R? – Pregunto Tokoyami cruzado de brazos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

\- ¡Si! – Fue la respuesta absoluta del Ero-chibi

\- ¡Silencio todos! – Dijo Midnight agitando su látigo -¡Representando a los estudiantes, Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A! –

El peliverde parpadeo un par de veces y arqueo una ceja, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Por qué Deku?! – Pregunto Katsuki.

El resto de su clase se sorprendieron al escuchar esto cuando vieron a Izuku caminar hacia el escenario. El público se sorprendió y el resto de alumnos se tensaron, ya que reconocieron que era el chico del cual habia muchos rumores en la escuela.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No es ese el tipo que literalmente detuvo a todos en el lugar durante el almuerzo! – Izuku escuchó decir a uno de los otros estudiantes.

\- ¡¿No es también el que ataco a un sensei?! –

\- Seguro que no tiene el aspecto de un héroe ... – dijo otro estudiante

El banchou agarró el micrófono mientras miraba a la multitud. Honestamente no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que daba un discurso. Bueno, solo habrá que improvisar y decir lo que piensa.

\- Hola a todos los aquí reunidos hoy, primero me gustaría dirigir algo a todas las clases que no sean de clase 1-A –

Las clases y el publico lo observaban expectante.

\- Me gustaría disculparme por el comportamiento de mi compañero de clase. La Clase 1-A no actúa como lo hizo él. Nosotros no juzgamos y no nos creemos mejores que nadie. Todos estamos aquí para dar todo de nosotros y mostrarle al mundo lo que somos capaz de hacer ¡Así que no permitan que nadie más le diga lo que puede o no puede hacer, y no permita que nadie piense o diga que son mejores que ustedes! Y para toda la audiencia, presten atención ¡No solo la clase 1 – A, sino todos lodos nosotros demostraremos porque estamos aquí! -

El peliverde tomo una profunda respiración por un momento antes de abrir los ojos con determinación y poso señalando hacia el frente ( **pose de Jotaro)**

\- Yo hare lo mejor que pueda, sin importar lo que digan o piensen de mi los demás. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Un hombre al que admiro fue el que me inspiro diciéndome "¡Tu puedes convertirte en héroe!" Y eso es lo que yo y todos los que estamos aquí venimos a demostrar –

Toshinori en su asiento ensancho los ojos, ¡Estaba hablando de el!

El peliverde se inclino.

\- Gracias a todos por su tiempo y que tengamos un Festival Deportivo que será recordado por años –

Coloco el micrófono en su lugar, antes de bajar por las escaleras y reagruparse con su clase.

Al principio hubo un silencio en todo el estadio, se podía escuchar una caída de alfiler. Pero luego, una persona comenzó a aplaudir. Entonces, una segunda persona comenzó a aplaudir, luego otro y otro mas, Hasta que todos se levantaron de pie dando aplaudiendo por el gran discurso del peliverde. Nada más que el absoluto respeto y admiración estaban presentes en sus rostros, ya que estaban realmente conmovidos por sus palabras.

\- ¡Así se habla Izu! – Jolyne exclamo desde su asiento.

\- Je, lo reconozco. El chico se gano un poco de mi respeto – Anasui sonrío un poco mientras aplaudía.

\- Nada mal – Jotaro murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

All might por su parte aplaudía y trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar por las palabras del peliverde.

 _\- ¡Sí, joven Midoriya! Lo has hecho, Usted le ha dicho oficialmente al mundo ... ¡ Estoy aquí! –_

Los ojos de Izuku se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que el aplauso estaba dirigido a ... ¡A ÉL!

\- ¡Tan varonil! Nunca antes había escuchado tales palabras. ¡Esas palabras golpean más fuerte que cualquier golpe! ¡Gracias Taichou! ¡Me has inspirado a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! – Kirishima dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas viriles de sus ojos. El resto estaba de acuerdo, aunque algunos se preguntaron porque le dijo "taichou".

Este simplemente se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzado al recibir los elogios de su clase.

\- ¿Así que solo era ese tipo rubio el que estaba siendo un imbécil? Oh, eso es bueno, realmente pensé que todo el curso del héroe era así – dijo un chico que estaba presente el día en que las clases llegaron al salón 1-A.

\- ¿El banchou quiere que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo? ¿Ni siquiera le importa que estemos en clases separadas? Parece alguien con quien simplemente puedes hablar, a pesar de su aspecto – dijo otro del curso de negocios.

Izuku respiró aliviado, pero se volvió para ver a Bakugo, enojado por lo que dijo de el. El peliverde suspiro y lo miro directamente.

\- Hacer enemigos innecesariamente es estúpido. Si quieres hacerlo tu, esta bien. Pero no involucres a los demas –

\- Deku, Teme… -

Un sonido de un látigo se escuchó en toda la arena llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Muy bien! Gracias Midoriya por ese discurso. Has inspirado los corazones de todos en este campo. Pero tenemos que volver al buen camino. Todavía tenemos un calendario para seguir – Midnight anunció a todos desde su lugar.

\- ¡ **YEEEEEEAH!, ¡Vamos a poner este espectáculo en marcha!** – Present Mic anuncio desde la cabina.

Midnight sonrió sádicamente mientras azoto su látigo.

 **¡QUE COMIENZE EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO DE LA U.A!**

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de navidad adelantado. Tratare de que el próximo capitulo no se demore tanto, pero entiendan que uno tienes otras responsabilidades. Dejen en los comentarios cualquier pregunta o inquietud que tengan.**

 **Les deseo a todos feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo amigos, nos vemos en la proxima. Y recuerden….**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ho ho ho, Feliz navidad amigos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Aquí Jair d y su compañero en el crimen Dio 619 trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia. Si, se que quieren matarme por demorar tanto tiempo, pero deben entender que ahí responsabilidades que tenia que atender. En parte es también un nuevo empleo que consume gran parte de mi tiempo, pero finalmente tuve tiempo libre y aquí tienen el capitulo amigos.**

 **El solitario: Bueno, lo quiere como a un hermano, solo que es una hermana muy pegajosa, protectora y juguetona.**

 **JMR: me alegra que te gustara, quise que fuera lo mejor posible. En cuanto al cap, espero que te guste.**

 **Selkoba: planeo un romance ni tan rápido, ni tan lento. Ambos son jóvenes amigo, en cuanto a uraraka, déjame decirte que le atinaste. No pude evitar pensar bien que le quedaria.**

 **Enightmare: muchas gracias, amigo. Aquí esta, perdón la demora.**

 **Soul of demon: oh, tengo planes para el.**

 **Axlrexkingu: aquí esta el cap amigo y gracias**

 **Legendarideagonknight: oh, me alegra ver a un fan de jojo's. Y tienes razón, el aparecerá sin ninguna duda. Pero también tengo un par de sorpresas para cuando eso llegue kukuku**

 **Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y empecemos con el cap.**

 **Bueno, con eso resuelto ¡Vamos al capitulo!**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

Yare yare daze-humano.

 **Yare yare daze-stand**

 _Yare yare daze-pensamientos._

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA O JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, ESOS ANIMES Y MANGAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **(Eyeshield 21 opening 2: Innocence)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se muestra el amaner en el estadio del festival deportivo, hasta que el logo de serie

"Dekus Bizarre Adventure aparece en la pantalla.

 **kirei koko de katameta boku no**

 **sukidarake no difensu**

 **nani wo mamotteta no?**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por la playa en ropa deportiva. La imagen cambia al peliverde en su traje banchou colocándose su gorra mientras el resto de la clase 1-A aparecia detrás de el, ahora se encontraba en el estadio del festival mientras fuegos artificiales se lanzaban al aire.

 **dakara ga shira tabido ni amashite**

 **ubai ni hikanai jinsei nado Innocence**

La imagen muestra a las clases corriendo fuera de un túnel, hasta que se topan con un grupo de robots cero puntos. Izuku levanta la vista, mira a su lado para ver que Tsuyu Kirishima, y Tokoyami están a su derecha mientras que Jirou y Uraraka están a su izquierda. Todos asienten, antes de sonreír y lanzarse contra los robots.

 **ukabarenai hibi ha**

 **yosou no han inai to shiyou**

 **demo yume ha bokura no**

 **souzou ijyou no CHIKARA de jime wo ukeru**

 **tsugi no shunkan**

La imagen muestra a Izuku sacando a Baoh y lanzando a Kirishima como bala de cañón a uno de los cero puntos agujerando su pecho. Después, se muestra a Tokoyami destruyendo varios robots mas pequeños con Rainbow Shadow. Luego muestra a Uraraka corriendo mientras toca a varios robots con su cero grabity, los hace flotar antes de dejarlos caer haciéndolos explotar. Se muestra a Tsuyu saltando sobre las cabezas de los robots de menor tamaño para distraerlos y Jiro los deshabilita con sus Earphone Jacks.

 **ano kaze wo hikitsukete FUWARI to ukabunda**

 **kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

 **boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

 **migitta buki na kono te mo**

 **tsubasa to shinjite**

La imagen cambia a Izuku saltando en el aire impulsado por Baoh. El peliverde toma varias monedas y Baoh las golpea destruyendo a los robots, volándolos en pedazos.

 **kenkyou sa momi no hodo shirazu mo**

 **doumo ni koukeishita aozora innocence**

 **shoukyou wo jya mirai ga**

 **kuuku tsumi aru dake**

 **bokura ha kanouseiyo machigaezuni**

 **tashizan shite ikeru sa**

 **tsugi no jiken de.**

El peliverde aterriza en el suelo y empieza correr mientras las imágenes de sus rivales a vencer, Shinso, Bakugo y Todoroki

 **kono kaze ni akita nara fuwari tobidatou**

 **hidari to chigau coin to memo**

 **itsu ga soko wo bokura no**

 **risou nado karenai**

 **soredemo mada owari jyanainda**

 **tomoyo nandomo**

La imagen cambia a Bakugo lanzando sus explosiones, Todoroki creando una ola de hielo y Shinso sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **ano kaze wo hikitsukete fuwari to ukabunda**

 **kinou no kusari ha tigireteku**

 **boku ga tonde misetara tsudzuite kureru kana**

 **migitta buki na kono te mo**

 **tsubasa to shinjite**

El peliverde se pone serio mientras su cuerpo se rodea con electricidad, Baoh aparece sobre el y ambos lanzan un golpe hacia la pantalla, ls cual se ilumina de blanco. La imagen nuevamente cambia mostrando a Izuku posando como Jotaro junto con Baoh con una sonrisa, con la clase 1-A detrás de el.

\- 0 -

 **Capitulo 10: La primera prueba**

\- Ahora, vamos a empezar de inmediato. ¡El primer juego es lo que se llama un partido de clasificación! ¡Cada año, muchos beben sus lágrimas aquí! ¡Ahora, este es el primer juego fatídico! ¡Este año es...!- Detrás de Midnight apareció una pantalla holografía en el cual giraba cual ruleta, con los diferentes eventos que podrían hacer. -….¡Este! –

\- ¡Carrera de obstáculos! –

Mas de uno de los presentes arqueo una ceja ante el evento.

\- Todas las 11 clases participaran en la carrera. ¡Deben completar el circuito hasta la línea de meta!, ¡El camino será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio, unos cuatro kilómetros! ¡Lo mejor de nuestra escuela es la libertad! – la expresión de Midnight se volvió sádica mientras se los labios. - ¡Siempre y cuando permanezcas en el campo, no importa lo que hagas! – Luego volvió a la normalidad - ¡Ahora, tomen sus lugares y prepárense! –

Momentos después, todos los estudiantes después de formar parejas tomaron sus lugares muy cerca de la puerta la cual tenía unas tres luces verdes.

\- _All might…. –_ Pensó Izuku junto a Tsuyu en la línea de salida, listos para salir.

La primera luz se encendió

 _\- Quiero que le digas al mundo "¡estoy aquí!" –_

La segunda luz se encendió.

\- _Aún no me siento listo para heredar ese poder, pero….._ – Izuku se ajusto su gorra con una nueva resolución. - _¡Pero voy a demostrar que tus esperanzas en mi no fueron en vano! –_

La última luz se encendió.

-¡Comiencen!- Grito Midnight.

Todos los estudiantes trataron de adelantarse los unos a los oros por un estrecho pasillo.

\- ***¡Bueno, aquí está el minuto a minuto!*-** Dijo Mic - *¿ **Estas listo para hacer el comentario colorido del día, Erazerhead?!*** –

\- * **Tu me obligaste a venir** * – le replico el momificado héroe underground.

\- * **Ma ma, relájate y disfruta. Entonces, ¿a quien debemos prestar atención en esta etapa?*** –

Aisawa desde la cabina presto atención a cada uno de sus alumnos, en especial a cierto "delincuente"

\- ¡Hey, Hey! – Dijo alguien apretado en el estrecho pasillo.

\- Está demasiado estrecho – Dijo otro.

\- Ay –

\- Hey muévete –

\- _Ya veo... la cantidad de gente y el espacio del túnel nos dificulta el paso desde un inicio, ralentizándonos aun mas_...- pensó el peliverde banchou entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Izuku, debemos movernos de otro modo – Tsuyu le dijo a su lado.

\- Lo se, Tsuyu. Ahí que moverse rápido – Banchou miro que Tokayami hizo equipo con Kirishima y Uraraka esta junto con Jiro..

Tenían que moverse, en este lugar eran blanco fácil.

\- La primera prueba.- Dijo Todoroki desde su lugar en el túnel

FLUUUUSH

El chico de pelo bi-color uso su Kosei y congelo el pasillo junto con los exteriores, haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes quedasen atrapados por el hielo.

\- Perdón, pero...- Dijo Todoroki sin siquiera sentirlo realmente, empezaba a correr por el tunel hacia la salida.

\- ¡Owwww! ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo alguien con la mitad del cuerpo congelado.

\- ¡Está muy frío! ¡No me puedo mover! –

BOOOM

FLUSH

\- ¡Ingenuo, Todoroki! – Grito Momo usando un fierro creado por ella para salir de la trampa.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte pasar tan fácilmente! ¡Tú, medio bastardo! – Grito úrico Bakugou, impulsándose para estar a la par que el chico de hielo y fuego, el cual no se detenía por nada.

\- ¡Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no caeré de nuevo! – Dijo Ojiro saltando con su cola justo antes de que esos lugares se congelen.

\- ¡Woah!, estuvo cerca – Dijo Mina a punto de caerse antes de recurar el equilibrio al generar baba en sus pies

¡ **BARU!/¡URYA!**

CRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSH

\- ¡¿Creías que con esto podías detenernos?! –

\- Eso es demaciado inocente –

\- ¡Esto apenas comienza, Todoroki-kun! –

\- Gero ~ ahí que darle puntos por el intento –

\- Te lo dije Todoroki, ¡Daré todo de Mi! –

El peliverde Banchou, junto con su equipo recién formado salieron del túnel dejando a un montón de estudiantes derribados detrás de ellos. El peliverde superpuso las piernas de Baoh para impulsarse hacia adelante, cargando a Jiro en su espalda y Tsuyu en sus brazos, Tokoyami usaba a Rainbow Shadow como si fuera una armadura, una de sus garras para impulsarse y en su otra garra sostenía a Kirishima y Uraraka por su parte flotaba junto con ellos gracias a su kosei, Cero gravity.

\- ¡Y nuestro equipo de delincuentes derriban a la competencia! – Mic dijo desde la cabina con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

El banchou aterrizo, dejando bajando a Jiro y Tsuyu en el suelo con cuidado. A su lado llegaron Tokoyami que dejo a Kirishima en el suelo también y Uraraka que desactivo su kosei.

\- Gracias por el aventón, Taichou .- Dijo Jiro antes de bajarse y colocarse junto al resto.

\- Adelantamos a muchos, pero debemos seguir avanzando, Izuku. Gero ~ Mencionó la chica rana con su cara siempre neutral

\- Así es – El peliverde asintió chocando su puño con su palma. - ¡Avancen y destrocen a todo en su camino! –

\- ¡Hai! – todos respondieron a coro, antes de continuar avanzando.

\- _Eso no es algo que diría un héroe_ – Pensaron varios los estudiantes alrededor y algunos de los derribados en el suelo.

\- Están acostumbrados a usar sus Koseis, ¿eh?...- Dijo Shinsou murando a los de la clase A mientras usaba a varios compañeros como si fueran una carrosa. Por alguna razón, estos tenían la mirada perdida.

\- Más gente fuera de la clase A fueron capaces de esquivar de lo que me esperaba... – Comento ausentemente Todoroki,

BOING BOING BOING

BOING

Un sonido de rebote llamó su atención, este se giró para ver a Mineta rebotando en esas pelotas.

\- ¡Te tengo a mi merced, Todoroki! – Dijo el ero-chibi en el aire sobre el chicho de cabello bi-color con una sonrisa triunfal. - ¡Que patético! ¡Toma esto, mi ataque especial! – Se saco una de las pelotas de su cabeza, y se alisto para lanzarla…

PAM

Pero el peli morado salió volando hacia algún lado cortesía de un brazo mecánico, provocando que algunos dejaran de correr

\- ¡Objetivos encontrados! – Declaro un robot familiar para los estudiantes.

\- ¿Los villanos del examen de ingreso? – el peliverde banchou junto con su nuevo equipo se encontraban rodeados de estos

\- *¡ **Obstáculos han aparecido de repente! ¡Empezando con la primera barrera!** – Dijo Mic desde la cabina. - *¡ **El robo infierno!*** –

Mas y mas robots se acercaban, entre ellos incluso se notaban varios cero puntos para incredulidad y horror de la mayoría de alumnos.

\- ¡¿No son los villanos de la prueba de entrada?! – Exclamo Kaminari al ver a los familiares robots del examen.

\- ¡¿Esto son obstáculos?! –

\- ¡¿El curso de héroes enfrento algo como esto?! –

\- ¿Asi que usaron esto para la prueba de ingreso? – Todoroki entrecerró los ojos.

\- La U.A si que tiene presupuesto – Comento Momo observando la gran cantidad de robots.

\- Si van a poner estas molestias, me gustaría que hayan preparado algo mejor-

El chico de cabello bi-color se preparo para usar su kosei, pero….

 **\- ¡Blizkrieg coin! –**

\- **¡BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU BARU!**

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Varias estelas de luz a pasaron por encima de los estudiantes a una velocidad simplemente absurda, destruyendo los ceros puntos parte por parte, provocando que estos, empezaran a agrietarse y finalmente cayeran al suelo, desmoronándose parte por parte en el proceso. Lo que dejo un enorme bloqueo para gran parte de la competencia. Todo esto sucedió ante la mirada atónita de los estuantes y el publico, que se encontraban shockeados.

\- ¡Tomen una placa de metal de las chatarras y avancen! –

El peliverde bancho salto junto a Tsuyu sobre varios de los estudiantes, seguidos de Tokoyami y Uraraka, mientras que Kirishima y Jiro corrían por el suelo a toda velocidad, para alcanzarlos.

\- *¡ **Increíble! ¡Izuku Midoriya, el banchou de la de la clase A destruyo a los cero puntos con su técnica firma y ahora avanza junto con su grupo adelantándose como lideres!*** \- Grito Mic desde la cabina con una sonrisa.

 **(Inserte: Static Shock theme 1)**

El peliverde banchou salto en el aire con una sonrisa, observando cada escombro que caía de los cero puntos que destruyo, su sonrisa se amplio cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Superpuso el brazo de Baoh al suyo, antes de lanzar una descarga de energía que rodeo una placa de metal de buen tamaño y la atrajo hacia el, llegando hasta sus pies. la placa para incredulidad del publico, se estaba manteniendo en el aire.

\- ¡Tsuyu, salta! – El peliverde exclamo mirando hacia atrás.

\- Gero ~ - La chica rana dio un gran salto en el aire, aterrizando en la placa del peliverde banchou.

\- ¡Ya tengo una placa, Tokoyami! – Exclamo Kirishima con su kosei activo, sacando una de las placas de metal de los destrozados cero puntos que aterrizaron en el suelo.

\- ¿Listo, Rainbow Shadow? – Tokoyami pregunto al momento en que su Stand aparecía sobre el. Kirishima llego junto con el cara de pájaro.

\- **¡ALL ABORED! HAHAHA! –** respondió el Stand de oscuridad, tomando la placa de metal con una mano y la coloco sobre el. Para acto seguido tomo a Su usuario y después a Kirishima para colocarlos sobre la placa, La cual cubría su cuerpo del sol, dándole mucha mas energía. Lo que le permitía empezar a moverse a una gran velocidad.

\- ¡Hi-Yo, Silver! – Kirishima exclamo con una sonrisa junto a Tokoyaml.

\- **¡No soy un puto caballo! –**

\- ¡Kyoka-chan, ven! – Uraraka toco una de las placas de metal en el suelo, activando su kosei. Esta empezo a flotar en el aire. La castaña y la Rockera se subieron sobre ella.

\- ¡Let's Rock! – Jiro dijo con una sonrisa conectando sus earphone jacks en el guantelete rojo de su mano izquierda. Las líneas negras del guante adquirieron un brillo azul, llevo su mano hacia atrás y…

BOOOOOM

Una onda sónica salió de dicho guantelete, impulsándolas a ambas hacia adelante para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

\- ¡El curso de apoyo es increíble! – Jiro exclamo con una sonrisa mirando su nueva guantelete de ondas sónicas. Este tenia las mismas propiedades que sus botas de su traje de héroe, pero era mucho mas ligero de llevar y potente. Ella habia solicitado una nueva después del incidente de la USJ. La llamaron al principios de la semana libre antes del festival para entregársela y aprovecho para aprender como usarla junto con su kosei.

No perdió ni un segundo en solicitar una forma para poder usarla durante el festival, según las reglas incluso el curso de héroes podia solicitarlas para ayudarlos durante la competencia. Es una suerte que la regla no este únicamente para el curso de apoyo.

\- *¡ **Pero que despliegue, el grupo de delincuentes ha formado han formado un grupo usando algunos restos del cero puntos como transporte dejando al resto de la competencia atrás!, ¡ y una de ellas esta usando un aditamento ¡¿eso esta permitido, Erazer?!*** \- pregunto Mic a su compañero

-* **Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas, no ahí ninguna regla que diga que los estudiantes no puedan trabajar en conjunto. En cuanto a lo segundo, ella lleno una forma antes del festival solicitando el uso del aditamento así como otros del curso de apoyo, por lo que no han hecho nada ilegal"** – Respondió Aisawa con sensatez

El peliverde miro por encima de su hombro, se ajusto su gorra con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia el frente mientras su tabla improvisada Se movía en el aire.

FIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSH

\- Midoriya – Todoroki gruño, mientras creaba una columna de hielo y desplazarse hacia adelante para pasar el enorme muro creado de los restos del robot.

BOOOOOM

Un poco atrás, Bakugo dio un gran salto provocado por una de sus explosiones para quedar a la misma altura de uno de los cero puntos destrozados

-¡Como si fuese a dejar que se adelanten! ¡Esos malditos del bastardo mitad y mitad y Deku ya lo hicieron! – exclamo mientras hacía explosión tras explosión para impulsarse en el aire.

\- *¡ **y** **Son Todoroki y Bakugō de la clase A! ¡Ya que el fondo está bloqueado, ambos van por arriba! ¡Brillante!*** –

\- Siempre directo al grano ¿No? –dijo Sero mientras usaba una de sus cintas sujetadas a los robots para columpiarse.

El resto de los estudiantes salieron de su shock y empezaron a buscar formas o usar sus koseis para rebasar el bloqueo y deshacerse de los robots pequeños que los rodeaban.

\- 0 -

 **En las gradas.**

\- ¡Eso es Izu, demuéstrales quien manda! – Animo Jolyne desde las gradas con una sonrisa, estaba extremadamente emocionada al ver a su hermanito dejar atrás a todos con esa estrategia. - _¡Es como una de las legendarias y locas estrategias del bisabuelo Joseph! –_ pensó emocionada.

\- Ingenioso, al destruir al cero puntos creo un enorme muro que retraso a la mayoría de sus oponentes – Weather Report alabo de brazos cruzados junto a la Joestar.

\- aunque usar sus restos como un medio de transporte es un poco raro, debo admitir que es una buena idea. Desde el aire puede se pueden evitar varios de los obstáculos que hicieran para la carrera – Etro agrego su punto de vista.

\- Hmnp, admito que es una estrategia bastante efectiva aunque poco ortodoxa. Loa demas parecen seguir su orden y trabajan de forma coordinada. Parece que el entrenamiento rindió sus frutos – Anasui añadió su propio punto de vista.

Jolyne sonrió ante las palabras de su pandilla, antes de cruzarse de brazos y observar la carrera con una sonrisa viciosa.

\- Yare yare dawa. Mi Izu y su pandilla arrasaran este festival –

\- 0 -

 **(Gradas de los profesores)**

\- Durante las pruebas de acceso, los cero puntos estaban para ser evitados – Dijo el héroe tirador- Pero si los ves como cosas a ser derrotadas son mudos trozos de metal –

\- Usan sus habilidades de poco ortodoxa, pero eficiente. Un medio de transporte de avance rapido y un obstáculo para que la competencia no pase. Muy ingenioso – añadió Blood king.

\- Una estrategia muy inteligente, si se me permite decirlo – Nedzu alabo con una sonrisa.

\- Un bloqueo para sus competidores y un medio para avanzar por los obstáculos sin desperdiciar energía junto con sus compañeros – Jotaro comento al ver las acciones del peliverde y su equipo. – Muy bien pensado –

\- _Es la primera vez que veo un desplazamiento en equipo en el festival deportivo desde los Pussy cats_ \- Pensó All Might con una mirada contemplativa, antes de sonreír a lo grande. – _Eso es joven Midoriya, muéstrales a todos de que estas hecho_ –

\- 0 -

\- * **Hey, hey! ¿La primera barrera es muy fácil? Entonces ¿Qué pasa con la segunda?*-** Dijo Mic a la par que los estudiantes llegaban a la segunda parte **-*¡Si te caes estas fuera, si no quieres caer entonces escala! ¡Se trata de "¡La caída!"** –

Como lo dijo, el siguiente obstáculo era un acantilado, con cables conectados a plataformas de piedra formando un camino al otro lado.

Normalmente, seria algo mas difícil y costaría mas tiempo atravesar este obstáculo, Pero gracias a la estrategia del peliverde banchou y su equipo lograron pasar flotando volando sobre el acantilado en su caso y en el de Uraraka y Jiro. En el caso de Tokoyami y Kirishima, lograron pasar gracias a la agilidad de Rainbow Shadow, que saltaba de columna a columna con gran precisión. No fue ninguna sorpresa que el nuevo equipo atravesara el segundo obstáculo en un tiempo record.

\- ¿Cuándo construyeron esto? – Pregunto Izuku arqueando una ceja viendo el enorme acantilado con columnas mientras volaba sobre el junto a Tsuyu con su tabla improvisada. - Es decir, sabia que la U.A tenia un presupuesto jodidamente absurdo, pero construir algo asi tan pronto… -

\- ¿Qué ahí de la gran cantidad de robots? – Pregunto Kirishima ahora curioso junto a Tokoyami - ¿los tienen guardados en una bodega enorme? –

\- Oi Uraraka, ¿Estas bien? – Jiro pregunto a su compañera de tabla flotante mientras la impulsaba con su guantelete sónico. - ¿No has tenido problemas con tu Kosei? – sabia muy bien las nauseas de Uraraka cuando se excede demaciado con su kosei.

\- No te esfuerces demaciado, Ochako-chan. Gero ~ - Tsuyu le recomendó junto al peliverde.

\- Hehehe, no se preocupen chicos. Pude extender mi tiempo limite con el entrenamiento y aun no estoy cansada – Uraraka les dio el pulgar en alto con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, recuerda no sobre exigirte Uraraka – El peliverde le recordó a lo que ella asintio con una sonrisa. Complacido, el banchou miro por encima de su hombro notando como varios estudiantes ya empezaban a alcanzarlos, no fue sorpresa cuando vio a Todoroki y Kacchan a la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que ya habían pasado el acantilado y ahora se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado el acantilado y ahora se acercaban a la tercera parte de la carrera de obstáculos.

 **\- *¡Y ahora, hemos llegado rápidamente a la barrera final! ¡La realidad es que de aquí...!** * - Mic anuncio desde la cabina con una sonrisa enorme.

El equipo banchpu noto como el suelo estaba lleno de formaciones circulares cubiertas por algo de tierra.

\- Así que un campo minado ¿eh? – Izuku entrecerró los ojos, antes de que una sonrisa salvaje se extendiera por su rostro.

\- Izuku, estas sonriendo como un demente –

\- lo se, tsuyu. Lo se –

\- *¡ **Está establecido de manera de que se pueden saber dónde están ubicados si se fijan bien! ¡Así que hay que explotar los ojos y las piernas. Por cierto, estas minas terrestres son para los juegos, así que no son tan poderosas, ¡Pero son fuertes y lo suficiente para hacer que se orinen en los pantalones!** *- Aclaro el heroe Voz para que el publico no se alarmara.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

BOOOM BOOM

Las minas reventaban a todo aquel que las pise y los mandaba a volar con una explosión rosa.

\- Ya veo, esto es un obstáculo que pone a los líderes en desventaja – Dijo Tokoyami mientras se aseguraba de que Rainbow shadow se mueva a través del campo minado con cuidado.

\- Bueno, ¡Tenían que hacerlo entretenido! – Kirishima agrego junto a el antes de mirar hacia atrás, observando que varios estudiantes habían salido volando. Pero cierto peli mixto y bombardero de su clase se estaban acercando mas y mas, el primero creando un camino de hielo para no pisar una mina y el segundo generando explosiones continuamente para desplazarse por el aire evitándolas.

\- ¡Taichou, la compañía se acerca! –

\- ¡Déjenlos pasar! –

No hace falta decir que el pelirrojo, el cara de pájaro, la rockera y la castaña lo miraron extrañados. Este simplemente los miro por encima de su hombro y les sonrió.

\- Confíen en mi –

Dudaron un segundo, antes de asentir. Ellos confiarían en su nuevo líder. Le dieron espacio al peliverde para que actuara.

\- ¿Lista, Tsuyu? – El peliverde le pregunto con una sonrisa a su compañera mientras agarraba su gorra.

\- Hai, Izuku. Gero – la chica rana asintió aferrándose un poco mas a la tabla.

Con una mera orden, la tabla se impulso a toda velocidad…¿En reversa?

\- **¡¿Pero que significa esto, Midoriya y Asui han relegado su posición de lideres?! ¡¿Qué van a hacer, Erazer?!** – Mic exclamo incrédulo desde la cabina a lo que la momia negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Y yo que voy a saber, ese chico siempre saldrá con algo bizarro al final** –

\- ¡Deku! ¡No se que planeas pero no te funcionara! – Grito Bakugou mientras usaba sus explosiones para desplacerse sobre las minas.

 _\- ¿Qué planeas Midoriya? -_ Pensó Todoroki usando el hielo para hacer un camino y cruzar más rápido. El no tenia tiempo para pensar en quien estaba detrás suyo, necesitaba alcanzar el primer lugar ¿Ahora la mayor amenaza se dirigía el?

No importa, tenia que deshacerse de el tomando esta oportunidad. Lo que sea que planee, no resultara.

\- ¡Deku,Shine! –

BOOOM

FIIIIIIIUUUUUUSSSSH

Cuando, el peliverde y la chica rana estaban cerca, ambos Bakugo y Todoroki lanzaron una potente explosión de su palma y una ráfaga de hielo respectivamente. Lo que ninguno noto, fue la sonrisa del peliverde que agarraba su gorra para que no saliera volando mientras retrocedían hacia ellos

\- ¡Ahora Baoh! –

\- ¡BARU! –

PUUUM

El stand verdoso del banchou salió de su cuerpo, impactando un potente golpe contra el suelo en uno de los espacios sin minas con gran precisión, provocando que la tabla improvisada se eleve aun mas en el aire, haciendo una pirueta digna de un skater. esquivando los ataques de ambos "rivales" y pasando por encima de sus cabezas.

Todo paso como si fuera a cámara lenta en ese momento a los ojos de Todoroki y Bakugo.

Con los ojos muy anchos, alzaron sus cabezas, para ver como el banchou y la chica rana pasaban por encima de ellos. La susodicha pareja miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa en el caso del peliverde y una con una expresión ilegible por parte de la chica rana, aunque sus ojos reflejaban clara diversión.

Ambos llevaron hacia atrás uno de sus brazos y….

\- ¡Midoriya!/¡Deku! –

\- **¡Beat it from here, fools! –**

¡BARU!/¡GERO!

PUM

BOOOOOOOOOM

El dúo golpeo con gran fuerza la cabeza del chico de cabello bi-color y el rubio explosivo con gran fuerza, haciéndolos besar el suelo. Lo cual activo las minas debajo de ellos, provocando que las minas debajo de ellos se activen, generando una enorme explosión rosa mandándolos a volar junto con alguno de los competidores cercanos.

En cuanto a la pareja de la tabla, usaron la tabla para cubrirse de la explosión y la usaron como impulso para acelerar, pasando por encima de sus compañeros de equipo y recuperando la posición de líder en la competencia.

\- *¡ **Eraser Head, tu clase esta demente! ¡¿Que estás enseñándoles?!* -**

 **\- *Yo no hice nada. Ellos alcanzaron este nivel por su propia cuenta.* -**

\- * **El festival deportivo de U.A, etapa de primer año! ¿Quién podría haber predicho los acontecimientos al principio o Está conclusión?* -**

Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos al ver la línea de meta.

 **\- *En este momento, la primera persona de vuelta al estadio es...* -**

Y de la línea de meta del estadio, salió no otro que nuestro peliverde banchou junto con Tsuyu en su tabla con electricidad estática, seguido de la pareja de Tokoyami y Kirishima, segundo de Jiro y Uratka en su tabla anti gravedad propulsada por ondas sónicas.

 **\- *¡Midoriya Izuku y Tsuyu asui!, seguidos del resto de su equipo de delincuentes!** – Exclamo Mic desde la cabina con una gran sonrisa.

 **(Fin del ost)**

\- **¡WHAAAAAAAAAA! –**

CLAP CLAP

El público estalló en aclamaciones, efuforia, chillidos y aplausos por el resultado de la carrera. Los fans, héroes, las diferentes clases en cada uno de los años de la U.A y la gente en sus casas estaban emocionados por el primer evento y esperaban mas.

 **(Recidencia midoriya)**

\- ¡Izu...!- En su casa, Inko Midoriya sentía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque por todo lo que acaba de presenciar.

Por supuesto que tenia confianza en su querido hijo, pero como su madre no podia evitar preocuparse por cualquier peligro que lo amenazara.

( **Fuera del estadio)**

\- Hey, ese chico...- Dijo Desutegoro al ver la pantalla que está a fuera con algo de asombro.

\- Oh, si, si no recuerdo mal es el del año pasado. – Dijo Kamui wood, al lado de su amigo. – Wow, hablando de cambios extremos. El chico no se ve en nada como lo era hace un año, parece un delincuente de esos manga shonnen -

Cerca de ellos estaba MT, lady sacándose varias fotos para sus fans y la prensam aunque discretamente miraba la pantalla con interés la pantalla.

\- _¿ara? Ahora se parece mucho a ese guapetón que me encontré hace poco ¿estaran relacionados de alguna forma? –_

 **(ubicación desconocida)**

En una habitación oscura, el festival de Yuuei estaba siendo visto por el mismísimo Shigaraki Tomura, a través de una computadora.

\- Este mocoso...- Dijo con una mescla de sentimientos negativos tiñendo su voz rasposa, mientras se rascaba la garganta.

\- 0 -

( **Estadio)**

Izuku sosteniendo su gorra, salto de su tabla improvisada, aterrizando en el suelo. Tsuyu aterrizo a su lado fácilmente junto a el. Inmediatamente Kirishima y Tokoyami se posaron justo a su lado, bajándose de Rainbow Shadow y este ultimo volvió al cuerpo de Tokoyami. Finalmente, Jiro desactivo su guantelete y Uraraka libero su kosei, provocando que la tabla caiga al suelo. Ninguna tardo en alinearse junto con el resto de sus compañeros, con sonrisas en cada uno de sus rostros…aunque con Tsuyu no se mostrara demaciado.

El peliverde miro a publico que aclamaba eufórico, por su victoria y la de su nuevo equipo. No pudo evitar posar su mirada en las gradas donde su hermana honoraria estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando noto como le daba su pulgar en alto con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas al dirigir su mirada a la sección de los maestros en las gradas. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando recibió esa mirada, una mirada llena de orgullo de aquella persona que le dijo que en verdad podia ser un héroe, que lo lleno de euforia.

Ajustando su gorra con una sonrisa. Poso señalando hacia el cielo en señal de victoria con sus compañeros sonriendo de igual manera justo a su lado, lo que hizo que el publico volviera a gritar de emoción.

\- _El festival deportivo, es un evento donde tienen que apuntar alto, aun si eso significa derrotar a sus amigos y compañeros de clase_ – Pensaba All Might al ver al peliverde - _Los héroes modernos dependen mucho de su popularidad, pero tu eres diferente. Eres alguien que quiere ayudar a los demás sin importar como te vea el resto, no buscas una mera satisfacción propia. Tu….y tu nuevo grupo, han demostrado un poco de eso hoy. Es una de las razones por las que te elegí... pero pensé que también era tu debilidad –_

Luego aplaudió de un modo que le quito toda la seriedad a lo anterior. No hace falta decir que estaba muy aliviado.

\- ¡ _Pero estaba preocupado absolutamente por nada! ¡Lo siento! Pero creo que la actitud de la joven jolyne ya te esta afectando –_

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Jotaro a su lado se recostó en su asiento acomodando su gorra mientras suspiraba.

\- _Yare yare daze –_ el biologo marino pensó mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el peliverde banchou y su equipo con una mínima sonrisa. – _Buen trabajo, Midoriya-kun –_

\- 0 -

\- ¿Qué piensas? -Dijo un chico en las gradas.

\- En primer lugar, las acciones del banchou y su grupo subirán rápidamente. – Respondió otro con lentes. – su apariencia de delincuente les dará un pequeño plus, ya que han atraído gran cantidad de atención -

\- Ya nos han demostrado sus Koseis, Aunque Midoriya no ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer seguramente, tomo un enfoque rápido y eficaz usando su habilidad para atravesar la carrera y guio a sus compañeros para que hagan lo mismo – Agrego otro algo robusto con un copete rubio.

\- Su tomas en la gestión de agencias ¿Cómo harías el mercadeo? ¿Opiniones? ¿Qué piensas?- Volvió a decir el primero.

\- Su vestimenta y actitud claramente le dan una apariencia intimidante. Muy acorde a un héroe underground. El resto de compañeros que lo acompañan le dan un plus interesante. Posee fuerza, inteligencia y como lo vimos, talento para liderar - Dijo el de lentes.

\- Si fuera particular por sus capacidades o estética, podríamos destacar eso en el y su equipo, un banchou en los héroes underground seria muy bien recibido – Dijo el rubio.

\- Ellos nunca cambian ¿Eh? – Dijo All Might mirando hacia abajo a esos chicos.

\- Déjalos ser, toshinori. Ellos son del club de negocios, no ven ningún motivo o beneficio de participar en el festival. Por lo que se dedican a planear como hacer marketing y publicidad – comento Jotaro acomodo su gorra sobre sus ojos.

\- 0 -

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Katsuki se maldecía golpeando el suelo, ¡otra vez Deku volvió a hacer de las suyas y se burlo de el!, no solo lo le volvió a ganar, sino que lo hizo quedar atrás de ese grupo de mierda suyo!

Cierto chico de cabello bi-color se quedo viendo al peliverde banchou por unos escasos momentos, antes de apartar la mirada mientras apretaba ligeramente los puños.

\- *¡Y ahora están terminando una tras otro! ¡Vamos a hacer una lista de los recién llegados, pero por ahora, buen trabajo todos!* -

\- ¡Deku-kun! ¡Fue increíble, tenemos los primeros lugares! - Dijo la castaña a su Taichou con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

\- Fue una estrategia muy inteligente y eficiente, Taichou – Agrego Tokoyami cruzado de brazos con una mínima sonrisa.

\- ¡Fue increíble!, aunque no pude hacer mucho – Kirishima se rasco la la nuca de poder actuar demaciado. Su kosei no es el mejor para las carreras.

\- Ma, tranquilo. Ya podrás demostrar el poder de la testosterona – Bromeo Jiro con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa algo burlona.

\- ¡Oye! –

El grupo se rio de buena gana a costas de Kirishima, que después de unos momentos también empezo a reírse.

Momentos después, el peliverde noto como su amigo de lentes estaba en el rincón de la depresión…¿era su imaginación o esa era una pequeña nube negra sobre su cabeza? La carrera debe estar haciéndole ver cosas.

\- ¿Estas bien, Iida? – pregunto Izuku ni bien se acerco al hermano de Igneum segudo de Uraraka, que también quería animar a su amigo.

\- No puedo creer que me quede atrás con mi Kosei... – murmuraba Iida avergonzado de si mismo una y otra vez

\- no te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, Iida – Izuku dijo palmeándole la espalda de forma amistosa. – la competencia no ha terminado, ya podrás demostrar lo que puedes hacer –

\- ¡Es cierto!, no te deprimas Iida-kun ¡Gambare! – Uraraka también le dio ánimos al megane.

Iida, conmovido por las palabras de animo de sus amigos se levanto con una mirada llena de determinación.

\- ¡Es cierto, Midoroya-kun, Uraraka-kun, Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer! –

\- Jeje, así se habla Iida – El peliverde dijo entre risitas, antes de mirar alrededor. – _El numero de competidores se reducirá considerablemente. Pero aun con eso aun quedan demasiados, la siguiente competencia probablemente también busque sacar a la mayoría de los que quedan, para que solo un cierto numero llegue a las rondas finales. Sera mejor estar listo –_

\- Está no es la forma que se suponía que sería...- Dijo Yaoyorozu saliendo por el pasillo. Pero se le notaba cansada, demasiado para una actividad así.

\- ¿Yaoyorosu?- Pregunto Izuku al acercarse para ver ella estaba bien. Cuando lo hizo se le hinchó una vena en la cien y una de sus cejas empezo a crisparse.

\- ¡Mate dos pájaros de un tiro! ¡Soy un genio!- Dijo Mineta sujeto a la pelinegra con sus pelotas.

\- ¡Eres de la peor! –

\- Oi –

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Mineta se tenso cuando sintió una familiar intención asesina detrás de el. Lentamente se giro para encontrarse con la figura del peliverde banchou, que le lanzaba una mirada inexpresiva, mientras que un aura verde lo rodeaba y esas extrañas onomatopeyas aparecían a su alrededor.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo hace eso?!_ – Pensó el chibi atónito y asustado hasta la mierda.

CRACK

\- ¡Gaaaaaah, me muero, me muero, suéltame! –

Izuku sólo le dio una cara de palo mientras lo sostenía de la cabeza, superponiendo el brazo de Baoh al suyo para generar mas fuerza. Inmediatamente lo lanzo sobre su hombro a alguna parte del estadio sin preocuparse demaciado.

\- ¿Estas bien, Yaoyorosu? – Pregunto el pelliverde a la Ojou-sama.

\- H-Hai, no fue nada – Momo respondió con un pequeño rubor por la vergüenza mientras cerraba su camisa.- G-Gracias, Midoriya-san –

\- No te preocupes por cosas pequeñas, no fue nada –

\- 0 –

Momentos después, los estudiantes que lograron pasar la primera etapa de lis juegos se colocaron frente al podio donde la voluptuosa heroína los les iba informar de la siguiente competencia.

\- El primer juego de la fase de primer año ha terminado.- Dijo Midnight una vez que todos se reunieron nuevamente en el área central- Ahora, ¡echen un vistazo a los resultados! En vista de el metodo de llegada de algunos de nuestros competidores, lo hemos colocado de la siguiente manera! –

1- Clase A: Midoriya Izuku y Asui Tsuyu

2- Clase A: Fumikage tokoyami y Eijiro Kirishima

3- Clase A: Uraraka Ochako y Kyoka Jiro

4- Clase A: Todoroki Shouto

5- Clase A: Katsuki Bakugo

6- Clase A: Tenya Iida.

7- Clase B: Ibara Shionsaki

8- Clase A:Hanta Sero

9- Clase B: Itsuka Kendo

10- Clase B:Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

\- El top 42 se hiso para la siguiente ronda ¡Es desafortunado, pero no se preocupen, incluso si no lo logaron! Hemos preparado otras posibilidades para que puedan brillar ¡La competición real comienza! ¡La caballería de prensa estará por todas partes! ¡Denlo todo! –

Una pantalla holográfica nuevamente salió detrás de ella y el indicador comenzó a girar.

\- Ahora bien, este es el segundo juego. Ya sé lo que es, ¿Pero que podría ser? ¿Que podría ser? – Dijo Mignight en un tono jocoso. Aunque en realidad solo tenso mas a la mayoria de los participantes restantes. – Finalmente, la siguiente competencia es… -

En la pantalla, la ruleta finalmente dejo de girar. Revelando la siguiente parte del festival.

\- **¡Royal batle paint ball! –**

Mas de uno estaba sorprendido, o estupefacto por el tipo de competencia que fue escogido.

\- ¿Paint ball? ¿Eso es una competencia para un festival? Demonios, siempre he sido malo en los shooters...- Dijo Kaminari al ver lo que decía la pantalla.

\- No es evento normal, si lo piensas bien la primera competencia fue solo una version mas exagerada y peligrosa de un evento deportivo escolar. Me pregunto como sera – Menciono un dedo al menton.

\- Déjenme explicarlo.- Dijo Midnight.- Los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos a cinco personas como deseen. Se les proporcionara armas a cada alumno con un numero determinado de municiones. Deben eliminar a cada uno de los equipos contrarios en el tiempo limite, se le permiten usar sus koseis como mas les convenga. la única cosa diferente es... sobre la base de los resultados del último partido, a cada persona se le ha asignado un valor en puntos –

\- Un sistema basado en puntos como el examen de ingreso ¿eh?- Menciono Sato.

\- ¡En otras palabras, cada persona tiene un valor de puntos diferentes dependiendo de las personas que conformen el equipo! – Dijo Uraraka entendiendo la situación,

\- ¡Ya veo! – Agrego Hagakure.

-No me interrumpan mientras estoy hablando, ¡¿Eh?! – Grito Midnight un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura. - ¡Si es cierto! Y los puntos asignados suben desde el cinco inicial desde la parte inferior. ¡Así que el numero 42 recibe 5 puntos y el numero 41 recibe 10 puntos! ¡¿comprendieron todos?! –

Todos parecían comprender como funcionaba el sistema, era simple pero efectivo. Pero luego Midnight dijo algo...un tanto inesperado.

\- Y el valor asignado al primer lugar, o en este caso los dos primeros lugares es... ¡Diez Millones! –

\- ¿Esto es jodidamente serio? - Jolyne en las gradas no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante la exagerada suma de punto que colocaron en su hermanito y la cara de rana.- O alguien repodo la escuela primaria al no saber de múltiplos o simplemente quiere joderle la vida a Izu y a la cara de rana –

Por una inexplicable razón, tenia el presentimiento que era la segunda.

\- Parece que tu hermano y esa chica serán el blanco de todos, Jojo – Weather comento cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yare yare dawa. Tienes mucha razón, Weather. Siento tanta lastima – Jolyne cruzo su pierna sobre la otra y llevo sus manos a su nuca. – kukuku, por ellos -

 _\- ¡¿Diez Millones?!_ – Pensó Izuku con una ceja crispándose lo estaban jodiendo ¿verdad? Tenían que estarlo jodiendo. Todas y cada una de las clases incluyendo la suya ira por sus puntos y los de Tsuyu. Era como tener un jodido blanco en la espalda en un campo de tiro con arco.

\- Gero. Creo que alguien ahí arriba le gusta molestar, Izuku – Comento Tsuyu con su expresión típica y con mucha calma a pesar de que ahora también estaba en la mira de todos.

\- No puedo discutir eso, Tsuyu –

- _¿Diez millones ¿Eh?_ – Pensó Shinso con interés leve

\- _En otras palabras si derrotas al equipo del primer lugar._.. – Pensó cierta pelirrosa inventora de la clase de apoyo.

\- _Puedes quedar primero, no importa el lugar en el que estés_ – Todos pensaron a coro sabiéndolo muy bien.

\- Es correcto.- Dijo Midnight con una sonrisa de complicidad, como si supiera lo que todos estaban pensando - ¡Es la supervivencia del más apto, una oportunidad de los últimos lugares de pasar a los primeros! –

\- Cómo si nos importara –

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

Pero luego todos se tensaron, al sentir una sensación ominosa detrás de ellos. Lentamente empezaron a voltear, solo para encontrarse con cierto grupo vestido de delincuentes que miraba a cada uno de los presentes con claro desafío en sus ojos mientras las onomatopeyas los rodeaban.

\- Gero, pueden intentarlo si lo desean – Dijo Tsuyu con su típica mirada inexpresiva, mientras llevaba un dedo a su mentón.

\- ¡Que vengan, no puedo esperar a enfrentarme a todos! – Kirishima choco su puño con su palma sonriendo salvajemente ante el reto.

\- Ma, sera una buena forma de probar un par de trucos nuevos – Jiro agrego ajustando su nuevo guantéele sónico con una sonrisa. – aunque son muchos, sera duro –

\- Les mostraremos las profundidades de la oscuridad – dijo Tokami añadió sus dos centavos cruzándose de brazos mirando a todos sus adversarios mientras un aura purpura lo rodeaba.

\- ¡No crean que les sera tan facil ir por nosotros! – Dijo Uraraka con un aura roza y una expresión llena de determinación similar a cuando les informaron del festival deportivo la semana pasada.

\- ¿La supervivencia del más apto? Yare yare, Como si me importara – Izuku declaro ajustando su gorra, que cubría sus ojos mientras un aura verdosa lo rodeaba. - ¿Quieren venir por nosotros? Bien, los esperamos. Pero…. –

Levanto la vista, con una sonrisa desafiante mientras pequeñas la arena de hierro se reunia en su mano, formando su metal reaper colgándola por encima de su hombro. que tenso a la gran mayoría de los competidores y la audiencia.

 **\- Los destrozaremos –**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **ALL ABORED! HAHAHA : referencia a la canción Crazy Train de Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Static Shock theme 1: tema de apertura de la serie de Statick Shock del año 2000**

 **(Fin de las aclaraciones)**

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Se que es un poco mas corto de lo habitual pero no se preocupen, el próximo capitulo con la nueva competencia especial, mucha acción, sorpresas, risas y romance. Espero que les gustara el cap y nos vemos en la proxima. Y recuerden…**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
